Breaking The Cycle
by HerMajesty85
Summary: Katherine always thought she was destined to reign over England with her husband the King Henry VIII. The abuse she suffers behind closed doors prompts her to make difficult choices to protect her child. Through her journey, she unexpectedly produces and hide royal heirs, comes to power, and make life changing reforms. She then experience what royals never truly have. Freedom.
1. Breaking The Cycle Prologue

_**Full Summary**_

_**Katherine always thought she was destined to reign over England with her husband King Henry VIII. But the course of her life and everyone around her changes when an exotic runaway Monacan heiress masquerade herself as a lady in waiting. Katherine goes through many changes. She soon finds out that destiny is a two way street. Katherine unfortunately suffers verbal, physical and emotional abuse from her husband Henry and finds comfort and refuge in a lady in waiting who cares deeply for her. She then has to make a decision that will change the course of her life and the lives of her children. Will Katherine break the cycle of abuse and heartbreak she suffered for so long at the hands of her 'loving' husband?**_

_**Secrets, Betrayal, and Hidden Strength all come together in this story.**_

_***Warning**_

_**Abuse, rape, sexual situations are in some chapters.**_

_**If you are sexually repressed or anything like that. You need to exit from this fanfic, put the mouse on the mouse pad and slowly walk away.**_

_**Breaking The Cycle**_

**Prologue**

Helen of Aragon is a good and God fearing woman, and is the most powerful woman in all Europe, if not the known world. But unlike all Queens of Europe, she was not born a princess. No, she in fact was born in the Spanish Royal Palace. Her mother was but a kitchen girl to their majesties King Ferdinand of Aragon and Queen Isabella of Castile. Her mother, AnnaMaria, was a good young girl of 16 and unfortunately had the unwanted attention of King Ferdinand. Since her sixteenth birthday, the king always found time to visit his young mistress. AnnaMaria avoided the king's anger and gave herself unto him when ever he wished.

King Ferdinand loves his wife, Queen Isabella, however he also enjoyed the pleasure of having a mistress around. He made sure to give his mistress his 'attention' during the day when his Queen was busy during her duties as Queen of Castile. However, the Queen knew of his infidelities and wished not to interfere. Queen Isabella allowed this of her husband only because she wanted him to be happy and not feel tied down. 'He may have his mistresses, but my kingdom is bigger then his'. She thought to herself one day while observing courtiers. Everything was going fine for the king and queen, but when the 'kitchen girl' was relieved of her duties and given her own rooms, the Queen had to object. She has allowed her husband to have mistresses but she will be damned if he grant rooms to them. Upon walking down the corridor in their lavish palace Queen Isabella ran into her husband. The glare she gave him told him she knew about everything. He took a deep breath and began to speak.

"My Queen, forgive my ungodly ways. I have shamed myself and my kingdom by allowing my seed to grow in the womb of a woman who is not my wife." Hearing those words enraged the queen. Her face was emotionless but inside her blood was boiling. She had to turn her back to him to keep herself from striking him. He came close to her and put his hands on her shoulders, she can feel his breath on the nape of her neck.

"Wife, please." he spoke softly. "I could not control my desires. She is only but a girl." The Queen cut him off and seethed "a girl who is pregnant with YOUR child!" King Ferdinand was dumbfounded, Queen Isabella had never spoken to him in that manner before. "My love please forgive me, I shall not visit her any longer." he reasoned desperately trying to regain his Queens' favor of him. Queen Isabella knew he loved her, but also knew he would not abandon his child. Bastard or not. She looks upon his saddened filled face and decided to gain control of the situation and make a decision about the welfare of the child and it's mother.

"There shall be no contact what so ever with you and her. She may reside in the room you have given her but once she has recovered from child bed, she WILL resume to her place in the kitchen. However if I find that you have given in to your 'desires' with her again, there shall be consequences and my heart shall hardened against you both". The Queen said in a frighteningly calm voice. All King Ferdinand could do was nod and accept his wife's decision. He prepared to offer his apologies again but her majesty turned her back to him ending the conversation.

During AnnaMaria's pregnancy King Ferdinand made sure she was in comfort. His chamberlain gave him reports of her pregnancy every week. Of course few in the entire kingdom knew the king had an illegitimate child on the way, and they dared not speak a word to no one about it. When it was time to give birth to the child, King Ferdinand was in his bedchamber. Which was not far from AnnaMaria's. He spent hours sitting alone in his chair waiting for the cries of his mistress to stop. When it finally did, he sprinted towards the door and when he opened it the Queen stood in it's door way. He stepped back and allowed her entry. She took a loud breath and announced that he and his mistress have a healthy daughter. Upon hearing this he clenched his jaw and nodded. But the Queen was not finished there.

"I have decided to name her Helena. She shall be taken away from her mother and placed in the care of OUR daughters' household. While there, Helena shall be raised to serve Catalina, and journey with her to England as a maid. She will serve as a lady in waiting when Catalina is crowned Queen of England." Queen Isabella spoke without emotion, after nine months she still harbored anger towards them. She figured that her husband would learn from his mistake and not disrespect her again.

Queen Isabella curtsied and turned to leave the room. While passing the chambers of the new mother, she could not help but over hear the sobs and cries of the young woman. There was nothing worst for a mother, to have her child taken away. But the lesson had to be taught. These are the consequences of sleeping with another woman's husband. Queen Isabella blocked out the sad scene, she refused to allow sympathy for AnnaMaria to creep in her heart.

2 years later...

Four year old Princess Catalina became very fond of her small companion. Little Helena followed the princess like a shadow. She would mimic the princess as best she could. One day Princess Catalina receives a visit from her father King Ferdinand. Usually he would receive Catalina alone but sometimes his 'other' daughter would be in the same room. As Catalina walked near her father she curtsied low trying not to loose balance.

"Well done mi amor." he praised as she gave him a toothy smiled. "Mama taught me how and Juana too papa." Her small voice always enlightens him. Even on bad days, Catalina always brought him to a smile.

"Have you been doing well with your lessons?" he ask as he gently pinch her cheek.

Catalina nods with excitement and began speaking small phrases in Latin she had learned the previous day. When she was done, the king smiled as he knelt and wrapped his arms protectively around his youngest 'legitimate' child. While doing so, he could not help but look over to the little noise maker playing in the play pin across the room. Upon seeing his baby daughter of two years, his eyes soften and slightly glaze over. By then he had not realize the daughter he was hugging was speaking in Latin again to him. He nodded and gave her an encouraging smile. King Ferdinand risen from his knee and made his way to the play pin.

"That's Helena papa, she do everything I do." Catalina confirmed to her father. He smiled as he lifted the child from her concealed area. He held her in his arms and put his finger in her tiny hands. For the first time he get to hold his daughter without looking over his shoulder for prying eyes. He momentarily forgot his position and kissed little Helena. Remembering his post he gently placed the child in the safety of her play pin. Catalina held his hand and he gently squeezed it. Looking down, he playfully captured Catalina's chin.

"Promise me you will look after Helena. She is young and needs you to protect her." He said sincerely.

Sensing a serious moment Catalina promised her father. The king smiled and pinched her cheeks. Feeling a presence near he turned to find his Queen looking at them.

"Isabella, how long have you been there." he asked embarrassment clearly in his face. "Long enough," she said as she smiled at their daughter. Catalina curtsied and ran to her mother. Queen Isabella embraced her youngest child.

"Hello mi amor." she said kneeling down. Catalina cherished every moment she spent with her mother. "Hi mama, I learn Latin." the four year old said proudly. Isabella secretly paid more attention to her youngest. She loves her older children, but her youngest reminded her so much of herself.

"Will you show me what you have learned?" little Catalina nodded. "I shall visit you in your chamber and you can recite your leanings to me there."

"Thank you mama." Catalina said as she curtsied and left.

Once Catalina left the room Queen Isabella focused on King Ferdinand. "I hope I have not upset you by visiting her." the king said.

"You have not upset me husband. In fact I have decided to show leniency and allow AnnaMaria to visit Helena on the condition she visits her once a month." King Ferdinand smiled at the news. Seeing her once a month was better than not seeing her at all. Inside he was excited that AnnaMaria will be allowed to see her and his child.

"Thank you very much wife. You are such a kind Christian woman." the Queen nodded and preceeded to walk from the room when the king took her arm and held her close. He kissed her passionately and they decided to retire for the evening. Forgetting about Catalina, Queen Isabella made sure she visited Catalina the very next morning.

Three years has passed and the King and Queen where honored that all of Europe considered them the greatest monarchs that have ever reigned.

One evening when the King visited his five year old daughter, he was shocked that her mother was visiting also.

"AnnaMaria," he breathed. She immediately curtsied low. He lifted her by her shoulders and she stepped away from him.

"Please your majesty, I only wish to visit my child." She said, not wanting to gain his attention again. "I am happy that you are allowed to visit her, she needs you as a mother." AnnaMaria nodded and they continued to talk quietly while they watched their daughter sleep. On two other occasions the king slowly renewed his want for her. AnnaMaria once again received his unwanted attention. His aloofness did not go unnoticed. Queen Isabella began working on a plan to teach her husband a lesson he soon shall never forget.

She secretly prepared a ship for a long journey. Once everything was in place she went to Catalina's chambers and waited for AnnaMaria. Queen Isabella made sure Catalina was not present for the words that would soon be exchanged. Once AnnaMaria entered the chambers she was surprised to see the Queen waiting for her. AnnaMaria was so shocked that she forgot to curtsy. Queen Isabella took a deep breath and motioned for her husbands' recurring mistress to sit.

"AnnaMaria, I see you have continued to fulfill my husbands desires." AnnaMaria knew her majesty knew of her 'visits' from the king, and for that, she along with her daughter was banished. The Queen had guards escort AnnaMaria and Helena to the docks of Mostril.

When they set sail AnnaMaria was told she and her daughter will be taking up north, as far as the boat will go. Many days passed and the young woman spent most of her time reading and sitting out on deck. Watching her only child playing in the sunlight AnnaMaria began to think of the foreign land they will dwell in. She saw most of Europe pass by, the boat steered in one direction. North. After many weeks passed by she spotted a distant land mass. A day later the ship came closer to this mysterious land. The first thing AnnaMaria saw was the wall. The wall was massive. She and the ship's crew never have seen such a massive piece of work. Soon the ship docked and AnnaMaria and Hellena was let off the ship. As the Queen ordered the crew said their goodbyes and left. AnnaMaria felt completely helpless. But she had a daughter to think about and she needed to find shelter. She took little Helena's hand and began to walk. They were not too far from the entry gates. Once they were close enough, the thick metal wall opened and they were immediately surrounded by guards.

"Who dares set foot on Monacan soil!" on of the guards said. AnnaMaria was frightened and Helena hid behind her mothers skirts. "Please, my child and I have been sailing for weeks and we are starving. May we enter this kingdom in hopes for survival?" AnnaMaria said with a brave voice. The guards were very intimidating and looked as if they were going to hurt them.

"How do we know you are not spies." AnnaMaria thought for a moment and became afraid. Not just for herself but for her child. She knew these men would probably hurt them no matter what she said. She did the only thing that came to mind. Forgetting her belongings she picked up Helena and ran in the opposite direction. She did not get far, the guards ran after her. AnnaMaria unfortunately slipped and fell hard. She heard Helena's screams but she was helpless. She soon, blacks out and lost consciousness.

Hours later...

AnnaMaria slowly came into consciousness and started to stir. She could hear movement and felt something cold that stung her head. She slowly opened her eyes and saw another pair looking down at her. Suddenly she shot up and became dizzy and fell back down. The lady who was attending her spoke in a language AnnaMaria did not recognize. The lady began to speak 'can you understand' in different languages until she said it in Spanish and AnnaMaria understood. AnnaMaria nodded and the lady continued to speak in Spanish. AnnaMaria rubbed a sore spot on her head and winced at the dull pain.

"Where am I?" she asked. Suddenly she remembered, "where is my daughter!" she cried.

"Calm down stranger, the child is fine. You have fallen on your head and were brought to the healing chalet." the lady explained.

"Healing chalet." AnnaMaria repeated.

"Yes, you are in the healing chalet of the Monacan Imperial Palace." AnnaMaria did not know what to think. She was so confused, she felt like she was dreaming.

"How did I get here? Who are you, and where is my daughter?"

"My name is Adeline, and I am the royal physician. When you where brought in, the guards inspected your belongings. They found that your names are AnnaMaria of Aragon and the child Helena of Aragon. The king has ordered that instead of sending you back where you come from, you shall reside here. He said it would be safer for us if you do not go out telling everyone about our kingdom. He has also enrolled you daughter in the Rite of Passage. She is about six, right?" Adeline kindly asked. AnnaMaria could not believe what this mysterious woman was saying to her. They took her child away and she has no idea were. Getting this in her head, AnnaMaria became hysterical.

"No, no, no. I need to see my daughter. She needs me, you can not just take her away." AnnaMaria cried attempting to get up again but to know avail.

Adeline felt sympathy for the stranger. Her heart soften for her. "My lady calm yourself, your little girl shall be independent once she has exited the Rite of Passage. Here in Monaco, both boys and girls are taught many things. We teach our children the knowledge of the world and how to defend the kingdom from a very young age. They are mainly taught many languages, all combat styles and courses of study." Adeline explained to her. She tried her very best to tell AnnaMaria that her child is in safe hands. Monaco takes each child and places them in the Rite of Passage. To train and be of a strong mind.

Hearing more about the sacred Rite of Passage, AnnaMaria reluctantly becomes interested in such a thing.

"Will she be safe." she asks Adeline who is now sitting next to her. "Yes, she is very safe the Rite teaches us many things."

AnnaMaria looks Adeline in her eye as she asks her next question. "You have been in this Rite of Passage?"

Adeline nods and tell AnnaMaria of her adventures while in the Rite of Passage. AnnaMaria listen carefully and is slowly becoming excepting of this new thing she is hearing. "Also his majesty King Hector has ordered the you be brought to him upon waking." AnnaMaria nodded and slowly stood. Three other ladies entered the room and greeted Adeline in a different language. Adeline turned to her and said, "These ladies will prepare you for the king and queen.

Two hour later the ladies were finished and Adeline brought AnnaMaria to a long mirror to look at herself. AnnaMaria have never look so beautiful. She was amazed at how gorgeous she looked. She was dressed in an expensive lite blue gown. The gown itself left her shoulders and arms bare. She was given gold jewelry to wear. Her hair was done up with small blue pears entwined in it.

"My lady are you well." Adeline asked taking AnnaMaria from her thoughts.

"Yes, I am well. It's only that I did not think I could look so beautiful." Adeline smiled and stepped behind her. "Here in Monaco, we believe that everyone is beautiful. No matter if that person serves or not. I do not know of what you are used to, but here in Monaco there is no one who is not well kept." AnnaMaria was confused by this and Adeline explained in simpler terms.

"No one in this kingdom is poor. Here, we are not familiar with 'less fortunate'." she said hoping AnnaMaria would understand.

She nodded yes and said "You mean everyone here has many silver pieces?" Adeline barely kept herself from laughing. 'Silver pieces' she thought. Monaco knows no such thing.

Deciding sense AnnaMaria was going to live in Monaco anyway, Adeline decided to tell her of Monaco's riches.

"I an not supposed to speak to you about this. So I trust you shall keep what I say in this room to yourself. " AnnaMaria nodded yes.

Adeline took a breath and began. "In Monaco there is no such thing as 'silver pieces'. Single gold crowns are the lowest amount of money here. Monaco has many gold mines, and we have certain crown prices that are worth a certain amount of gold crowns. For example a ten crown piece coin is worth ten crowns.

(Basicly what Adeline is trying to explain is the ten crown piece is worth ten crowns. Like a ten dollar bill is worth ten one dollar bills etc.)

"We also have the twenty crown piece, fifty crown piece, one hundred crown piece, one thousand, ten thousand, twenty thousand, fifty thousand all the way up to one hundred million crown piece. There was too many single gold crowns, it was decided to make coins that was worth different amounts of gold crowns. Do you understand my lady."

AnnaMaria could not believe her ears, she had never heard of such wealth. She was born and raised in Spain and even the great Spanish monarchs did not have such wealth. A loud knock on the door startled AnnaMaria, and before she knew it she was kowtowing before Emperor Hector and Empress Valencia. Adeline previously shown her how do a perfect kowtow.

"Rise new comer." the king says in a strong yet calm voice. Their imperial majesties inspected AnnaMaria with their eyes. At the same time AnnaMaria gazed at the beauty around her. The throne room walls were made of granite that was beautifully designed. There were lined with pillars of marble and alerbaster stone behind the imperial thrones. The floor was marble tiled and polished daily to a great shine. AnnaMaria looked to the courtiers, who was beautifully dressed. The men wore jackets and breeches of silk. Women wore gowns that were a little different from the Spanish dresses she was used to. They wore thin but beautifully embroidered gowns. These people looked as though they did not have a hard day in their lives. "I see you have been well taken care of by the royal physician." the king said approvingly.

"I thank your majesties for the care you have given me." AnnaMaria answered clearly. They stood there a few moments before the Queen got down to business. "Spain is far away, why have you come here?" Empress Valencia asked. AnnaMaria decided to tell her the truth. What harm could that do. "I was banished by her majesty the Queen Isabella of Castile, she has sent me far north." AnnaMaria said. "Why were you banished?" Her majesty was more straight forward than the king. AnnaMaria took a short breath, "I unfortunately gained the kings attention, which resulted in my child, majesty.

"So, the child is of royal blood, how interesting." The Queen summed up. Suddenly the king spoke up. "We do not trust you outside of these walls AnnaMaria of Aragon. Her majesty and myself have decided that you and your child shall forever more, become residents of the empire of Monaco. Your daughter has been enrolled in our sacred Rite of Passage. That is the first accomplishment she must complete at age fifteen. As a parent of a child in the Rite, you shall follow the rules and visit her once a year like all other parents. Am I understood Lady AnnaMaria."

AnnaMaria was speechless, however she realized that her daughter will become more intelligent and independent than any royal child in the other kingdoms. She had to agree, she could not return to Spain. Monaco is offering Helena a good education that is grander than what she would have received in Spain. "I agree your majesty."

"I am pleased to hear that. You shall become a lady in waiting to her majesty. You will work everyday and shall be given two leisure weeks year. You shall be given five hundred thousand gold crowns a week." Hearing this AnnaMaria gasped and covered her mouth. She's never had so much money in her life. Seeing the dumbfounded look on her face the king asked if she was well. She explained that she has never been given a sum of money higher than fifty crowns. "Well, in this kingdom the poorest person is richer than any king in Europe. I make sure to share my gold and not become a emperor of greed. Honestly, there is no one in Monaco that has one million crown or less. In do time you shall be as wealthy as the rest of us.

"Thank you your majesty I am very greatful. God bless you both." AnnaMaria said graciously. Soon she begun her duties as a lady in waiting to the Queen majesty.

Nine years later...

AnnaMaria was having the time of her life. She accompanied the Queen to buy gifts for their children. Prince Alexei and Helena have been friends for nine years. When Helena first entered the Rite, she was having a hard time. So was the Prince Alexei. In the Right he was treated like everyone else, a commoner. The two became good friends and they helped each other along the way. When they turned thirteen the prince began to notice the curves on Helena. At the same time she was beginning to see the prince's developing mucked. Slowly they were drawn to each other. A couple times a week they would sneak out to the training yard. Prince Alexei and Helena would sit and talk until the moon was high in the sky. This went on for two years. When they were fifteen, preparing to exit the Right they said 'I love you' to each other. Prince Alexei knew in his heart that he loved Helena. He could not imagine life with out her.

Two months later...

The royal family sat eating a quiet dinner in their private hall. Prince Alexei decided this was the moment he would speak to them.

"Mother, father, did you marry for love or were your marriage arranged?" this sudden question got the king and queen's attention indeed.

"Why do you ask such a question, my son." Her majesty asked interested in his point.

"I humbly ask your majesties advice." The king and queen exchanged looks then put their silverware down and focused their attention on their oldest child.

"Well my son, your father and I married for love. We did not always liked each other at first but eventually we became friends during our years in the Rite." Queen Valencia explained.

"I did not know of you two being in the Rite together, or did not like each other."

"Well my dear, we first met in the Rite. Your father and I were to spar together and..."

"I let her win." King Hector cut in. The queen gave a snort at this. "If my husband remembers correctly, I won fairly. End of story." The queen said, and that comment started a hushed conversation between king and queen over who won and who let who win. This went on for a few moments until they remembered their son needing advice. The king cleared his throat.

"My son, on what do you wish to receive advice? Have you met a girl recently?" His father inquired.

The young prince took a slow breath. "Yes father, I have a girl in mind. She has finished the Right along with me. She has succeeded to the top of her class in all things."

"But..." The queen sensed a low point in his choice.

"But she has no Monacan blood in her veins." Both king and queen sat back in their chair. "You are speaking about Helena. The daughter of my most dearest friend and head lady in waiting." The queen knew there was something between them. They stole looks at each other during the completing of the Right of Passage ceremony.

"I love her mother, she and myself have been friends since we were six years of age. She also loves me. I feel lonely when she is away from me. I feel warm inside when she is near me. I can not see myself living without her." As the prince finished his statement, he felt as though a heavy burden lifted from his chest.

"It seems our son is truly in love my dear." King Hector said to his queen.

"Do you know what it means to marry her boy?" His father the king asked realizing what was to come. "It means she shall be Empress of Monaco! We can not just allow you to marry anyone. She has to be strong in heart, spirit and mind." The king said in a slightly raised voice.

"She is all that father, and much more. Our instructors have told her so and her mother."

"Are you sure she loves you." The king asks.

"Yes father, she does. She has expressed that to me many times." The king took a deep breath. He knew if he refused his son of this opportunity, he would not receive his son's full respect of him. That was the last thing he waned. To leave an empire to a son who does not love him only because he denied him of his love.

"I give you permission to marry whom ever you choose. We shall invite Lady AnnaMaria and Helena to a meeting." The king says. Prince Alexei smiled to his king and queen. He now was truly happy.

Two days later...

The king, queen, prince, Helena, and AnnaMaria was in the king's office. AnnaMaria had no idea what the sudden visit was about, but Helena knew.

"It has been two months since our children has honorably exited the Rite of Passage." The king starts off.

"Yes, your majesty I am very proud of my daughter, she has surpassed all the other girls." AnnaMaria said proud of her only child.

"AnnaMaria, we have been friends for nine long years haven't we. As you know I care for you deeply, and I know you care for me also."

" Of course Val, you know I do." AnnaMaria said kindly.

"Well it seems my son can not go on without your daughter. We wish to arrange a marriage between them." AnnaMaria was shocked to hear that. She did not see this coming. She turned to Helena who gave her a small smile.

"Sweetheart, will you be comfortable with marrying the prince."

"Yes, mother, I am." Helena confirmed.

"Then it is settled. In three months time Helena will become wife to my son." the king announced.

Three months later...

August 31, 1509

"Would you solemnly swear to govern the people of Monaco according to statues of parliament agreed and the respected laws of the same, will you in your power cause law and justice and mercy to be executed in all judgments." The cardinal said as he placed the crown on Helena's head.

"I so solemnly promise to do." Helena felt the weight of the crown on her head. She felt butterflies in her stomach, but held a brave face. After the crown was placed on her head the King, Queen, Prince, AnnaMaria, parliament, and the rest of the guest began to sang the Monacan National Anthem. After, Helena was announced to everyone. "Presenting Her Imperial Highness, Helena of Dragon, heir to the throne." The royal herald said in a strong voice. Princess Helena could not believe it. An hour ago she was married to a wonderful person and now she and her husband is heir to the most powerful empire in the known world.

There was a massive feast for the royal couple. There was so much food. The new couple enjoyed themselves very much. At nine in the evening it was time to go to the royal bedchamber.

"Remember to take deep quiet breaths. And make sure you are moist before consummation, it will help a lot. Be strong and try not to cry. Everything shall be fine." AnnaMaria assured her newly crowned daughter.

"Yes mother." Princess Helena rubbed cinnamon oil on her body and put Prince Alexei's favorite scent on. She slipped on a beautiful silk night gown. Her black hair was loose around her shoulders. Her soft olive skin shined in the candle light. Once she was ready her mother escorted her to her new chambers she is to share with her new husband.

"Be brave my love." AnnaMaria said as she kissed her daughter. Helena smiled and hugged her mother. When she walked in the her new bedchambers everyone smiled and bowed. There had been a consummation party in the room. The king and queen, five members of parliament, four priests and six bishops were in attendance for the consummation.

"May the Lord bless you, and give you many children." The high priest said. Prince Alexei walked in the room and all bowed to him. The royal couple slid into bed and the chambermaids closed their bed curtains. As they lay in the darkness, Prince Alexei leaned over and whispered to his new wife.

"Are you ready for me, wife." He said quietly. Princess Helena nodded nervously.

"I am ready to received you husband." She whispered back.

"I shall be gentle with you." He reassures her. He positioned himself on top of her. They kissed and slowly the nervousness went away. His kisses trailed down her neck and onto her breasts. Helena never had pleasure like this before. His hand explored every curve on her soft body. Soon he gently opened her legs and sets himself between them. As he promised he entered her with gentleness. She was moist and warm. The princess took short intakes of breaths as he deepens himself further. He continued a slow and gentle thrust as he moved within her. She enjoyed the pleasure and so did he. They ended the concentration with a warm climax. As the prince slid out of his princess he rolled onto his side of the king sized bed. Both were spent and desperate for sleep. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you too." Was her reply as the sound of the concentration party quietly leaving faded from her ears as sleep took her.

Customarily to tradition the Queen took the Queen to be under her wing. Queen Valencia is a big influence on the princess. She taught Princess Helena all she new about running an empire. Three months after the wedding, the princess was receiving commoners at the queen's side.

"I am so glad it is November, I love the breeze and cool wind. I have been so hot lately." Helena said fanning herself.

"Perhaps it is the change in seasons." Valencia says smiling. After another hour of receiving commoners and their gifts she invited Helena to lunch.

"So, how long has it been gone." Valencia asked smiling to her daughter in law. This question confused Helena, who looked at her mentor questionably.

"How long has what been gone?" Helena asked. Valencia quietly laughed and set down her cup of tea.

"Your courses. I am a mother, I have two children. One who is married and my youngest is in the Rite. I have much knowledge of motherhood. I also know a pregnant woman when I see one." Helena's face reddened at this. She thought she was the only one who knew her 'big' secret.

A/N: Tell me what you think. All reviews accepted.


	2. Chapter One: Fertility

**Chapter One Fertility**

"Is it that obvious?" Helena asks with an embarrassment blush. "Yes it is that obvious, and I can see you are unsure of yourself.". Valencia noticed. In truth Helena was unsure, she has so many worries about the child within.

"What if I loose it, or become a bad mother?" Helena was afraid of becoming unworthy to raise a royal child.

"Ease yourself child. The first thing you must do is rid yourself of all stress. Stress will put strain on your child. From now on you shall not do anything strenuous. Perform simple excersizes, eat healthy, have a lot of rest." Valencia says sincerely to Helena. Feeling better of herself, Helena nodded. "Thank you Valencia."

"Your welcome child, how far along are you?"

"I think I am about two months along." Helena says excitedly.

"That is good, I shall summons the royal physicians to confirm and make sure you are healthy."

•••

Years passed and many things has changed. Prince Alexei and Princess Helena became Emperor Alexei I and Empress Helen the Great. Empress Helena's name addition was given to her by the people because she has given Monaco twelve heirs.

May 16, 1510 Princess Alexis•Born Healthy and Strong

Dec. 25, 1511 Princess Helena•Born Healthy and Strong

Twins

Jan. 1, 1513 Prince Alexei, Lex•Born Healthy and Strong

Jan. 1, 1513 Princess Valencia, Val•Born Healthy and Strong

Dec. 22,1513 Prince Christobel, Chris•Born Healthy and Strong

Nov. 15,1515 Prince Hector•Born Healthy and Strong

Apr. 2, 1517 Princess Persèus, Persi•Born Healthy and Strong

Mar. 31,1518 Prince Alexander, Alex•Born Healthy and Strong

July 3, 1520 Prince Aristotle•Born Healthy and Strong

Twins

Feb. 14, 1521 Princess Catalina, Lina•Born Healthy and Strong

Feb. 14, 1521 Princess AnnaMaria, Maria•Born Healthy and Strong

Aug. 22, 1522 Princess Annabella, Bella•Born Healthy and Strong

Emperor Alexei and Empress Hellena were crowned on August 22, 1515. Emperor Hector had passed away due to a riding accident. According to physicians he did not suffer.

•••

April 1532

Fifteen year old Princess Perseus has just honorably completed the sacred Rite of Passage. She has been fifteen for three weeks and suppressed all in her class, just like her mother did. She is a master of many fighting skills, languages, and many other things.

Once she was settled back at the Imperial Palace she was informed that she would be marrying a handsome boy named Tomei. A month later in May the two was married. Upon marriage Tomei became Prince Tomei, she loved him and he loved her. After a month of marital bliss war ranged out. Poland called themselves invading Monaco. Of course King Alexei and Queen Helena were outraged. They devised a plan to lead the Polish army into the *Hot Gates.

Hot gates is a large hollow area in the Monacan wall. It is designed to lure in invading armies and lock them inside. Dried black oil is mixed in with the sand. A top ranking army official or the king himself throws a torch inside and burn the army alive.

A month later the entire Polish army were burned to ash, and became a collection in the King's ash collection. A month later their royal majesties sent a fleet of five thousand to sack Poland. They also sent the Princesses Alexis, Princess Helena, and Crown Prince Alexei to charge the mission. They were to 'capture a kingdom." Princess Perseus wanted so badly to please her father, she wanted to show them that she could be worthy of a mission also. So the night the fleet was to sail, she sneaked on the ship and hid there until the fleet set sail. The two week journey was the first journey Perseus have every taken away from the empire. Once they took the Polish shores Princess Perseus revealed herself to her older siblings. After a week of convincing them to allow her to stay they eventually gave in. During the fight itself, Princess Perseus was unbelievable. On the battle field she became blood drunk and killed so many. News of her skill earned her the name of 'Angel of Death' and 'Taker of Life'. Princess Perseus fought and killed at an amazing level. Ultimately she killed the Polish King Rodolfo. In mid August they sailed home with Polish spoils. The royal heirs returned to a large scale crowd. There were rose pedals thrown from above and all was cheering there names. When the royal herald introduced the heroes Princess Perseus was last.

"And lastly, let us welcome home a true warrior. Let us welcome back the angel of death, the taker of life, the wielder of the silver sword, the holder of the bronze shield! Let us welcome home the seventh born child of his imperial majesty Emperor Alexei and he imperial majesty Empress Helena the Great. Let us welcome home her imperial highness, Princess Perseus!" The royal herald said in a powerful voice. The crowd cheered for her and their loud voices ranged in her ears. There were a feast prepared for them and they enjoyed themselves until the middle of the night.

The next day his majesty summoned Perseus to his office. Doing the previous day he was angry at her for leaving without his permission. Today he was going to set the record straight.

"Do you have any idea what hell you put your mother and I through when you left. We had no idea where you were." He yelled. His left temple was pulsating.

"Then we find out that you sneaked on a ship and went to war without my permission! You are only a child, you could have been murdered or captured!" Yelled the king.

"Forgive me father, I only wanted to show you and mother that I could fight and survive outside of Monaco." She reasoned.

"That is not the point. You disobeyed me! You failed to follow my orders. You have not been out of the Rite for a year and already you have shown me you are a FAILURE!"

She gasped with tears in her eyes. He continued. "You are a disgrace to me, your mother, you siblings and Monaco." She was hurt by his words.

"But father, I killed the..."

"I did not give you permission to speak! As your punishment, you shall be confined to your rooms for two years. Your husband shall visit you once a week. Now go, I wish not to look upon your face!"

She ran from the room in tears. All her life she felt a distance from her father and now she was sure he hated her. But that was not the case at all King Alexei loved his daughter with every fiber of his being. He only lashed out at her and called her a disgrace and failure to teach her a lesson. Of course he did not mean any of it. Inwardly he was proud of his daughter. He was happy that she played a major role in bringing Poland to it's knees. After some thought, he decided to tell her the reason behind his actions and cut her punishment in half. However, he would not get the chance. Two months later in October she ran away.

•••

Princess Perseus used her survival skills to travel from kingdom to kingdom. She finally settled in one kingdom that she had become fond of. The Kingdom of England. Upon arriving she adopted a new name. Jane SiVad.

•••

One day she was out purchasing fabrics for new dresses when someone saw her and was amazed at her beauty. This gentlemen slowly made his was to her. But she paid no mind to him. He decided to speak up. "Excuse me, but you must not know who I am." he said smiling.

'Jane' took one look at him and took a short breath. "Of course I do not know you, I have not asked your name." Jane said kindly, not wanting to upset this stranger.

"Well, let me introduce myself. My name is Henry." He said to her. Jane could see a few men snickering behind Henry, she knew she had missed something.

"I am pleased to meet you, Henry, I am Jane SiVad." She introduced herself.

"I am pleased to also meet you Jane SiVad." He said almost mockingly. "Jane is a lovely name for a lovely young lady. Do you have a place in court Lady Jane?" Henry ask taking short peeks at the tops of her breast. She wore a dark blue low cut dress. Henry's eye slowly lined the curves of Jane's body when he thought she was not looking.

"No sir, I have no place in court." Jane replied truthfully. She was only purchasing linens for gowns. She couldn't care less about court life. She heard many rumors of it's ways.

Henry's eyes arched in pride. "I hear the Queen is looking for ladies in waiting." He said to Jane. Jane on the other hand knew what he was hinting at. "I would be very greatful if you allow yourself to join her majesty's retinue."

"I thank you Sir Henry for offering such a noble position, but I must decline." She said kindly hoping he would go away. Then she turned her back on Henry, she was not quite used to not being a princess. Henry felt insulted and grabbed Jane by her arm and swung her back facing him. Her first thought was to strike him. But she thought twice.

"Maybe I have not made myself clear." He said as pulled her close.

"Sir, is this how gentlemen treat ladies in this kingdom?" Jane asked appauled at Henry's behavior.

"I did not tell you my full identity. I am Henry, KING Henry. And in this land, my word is law." Henry said in a deathly calm voice.

Jane on the other hand had no idea the pompous fool was actually king. She knew if she declined, she would be deemed suspicious for her actions.

"Forgive me your majesty, for I did not know you were King Henry of England." She said as she curtsied low.

Henry smirked, "Of course you are forgiven. I wish for you to serve my Queen, and trust me, the benefits will be...great." He said eying her body once again.

"Of course your majesty, I shall accept this fine offer." She said, not knowing what she has just gotten herself into.

One month later...

March

As Jane settled in her new room. She felt as if she was trapped. The small chambers she was given was absolutely that. Small. Her bath chambers at her home in Monaco was much bigger than the room she was given here. Everything in the English court was different than that of the Monacan court. Her majesty Queen Katherine is not so different then her mother Empress Helena. Queen Katherine is a nice and gentle woman. She and King Henry have a beautiful princess named Mary. Mary is Katherine's world, it warmed Jane's heart to see the Queen's eyes light up when Princess Mary enter the room. Within no time Jane realized that Queen Katherine loved his majesty. Jane was not so sure that he loved her. Sometimes Jane sees the longing in the Queens eyes for her husband. It hurt even more when the Queen knew of his majesty's affairs.

One night, Queen Katherine was praying in the chapel when King Henry visited her bedchamber. King Henry looked about and decided not to wait for her.

"Tell her majesty that her true and loving husband was here and she was not." Henry turned to leave, he winked at his attendant and left. The attendant went to the other lady preparing the Queen's bed. He whispered in her ear and she followed him from the room.

Five minutes later...

Jane

The Queen walked into her chambers. I curtsied at her presence. She had on a white chemise, her coal black hair was loose down her back. She had olive skin which suited her well. A brilliant smile graced her Spanish face. Her smile left her face once she looked around.

"Has his majesty been here." She asked me and another lady in waiting.

"His majesty has come and gone, my Lady." I answered truthfully. I immediately saw sadness in her eyes. I felt sorry for her. She looked around again and noticed one of her ladies in waiting was not present.

"Where is Lady Barren? " She asked, I kept my eyes trained on the ground. I heard her take a short breath.

"I said where is Lady Barren?" She said again.

"Forgive me your majesty, Lady Barren...the king took her." I could hear the Queen's gasp. "Forgive me your majesty." I apologized for my words had hurt her. She looked at me with her clear water eyes.

"Why should you apologies Lady SiVad, you have not hurt me."

"I would never hurt you, but I unintentionally hurt you with my words, and for that I am sorry." I said with my head bowed. When the Queen motioned for us to leave she stopped me.

"Will you stay for a moment Lady SiVad." she asked me. I nodded and sat in the chair she offered me.

As she sat, she begins to tell me of her children she lost. She mentioned that she knew the king blamed her. She could not see how he could ignore his beautiful daughter. She puts her hand over her eyes and cried. I, being only 15 (according to them, I am 20), got up from my seat and sat next to her. I gently took her in my arms. Surprisingly she did not stop me.

"It is alright your majesty, the world is not good enough for some babies." I say softly. She reminds me so much of my mother. "My mother lost a child due to stress. She was sad but she was also strong, and needed to be strong for her people, and her country. Most women would have given up in that situation, but you did not. You continue to be strong." I said sincerely. The Queen looked up to me.

"Thank you for comforting Lady SiVad." She says softly.

"Your welcome my Lady. I hope that I have not over stepped my boundaries."

"No, you have not." She wore a soft smile. "You speak of your mother as it she is of great importance." She inquired. That is when I realized it. I had slipped. I had the look of uncertainty and her majesty saw it, so I acted fast.

"I...uh... my mother is very important to my family that is all I meant." I said hoping she would drop the subject. My stomach was in knots. Lucky for me she changed the subject.

"How old are you Lady SiVad?" She asked me.

"I will be turning 20 next month." I lied. I hated lieing to her. But I could not tell her I am really a fifteen year old runaway princess. We stayed up talking for ten minutes, then she dismissed me for bed.

The next Morning...

This morning I awakened not knowing where I was. Until I realized I was still in the tiny room in the Queens' chambers. After I had awakened I did some exercises and drills. Then I bathed and put on a lite green dress, one similar to my fellows ladies. Once I was dressed a knock came on my door, a messenger informed me that the king summoned me to his office. I dreaded going to his majesty. Two weeks after I came to White Hall Palace, I noticed the king staring at me at times. Other times he would send me gifts. Each gift he sent me I gave to someone less fortunate than myself. As much as I try to stay out of his way, we are bound to see each other. I took my sweet time as I make my way to his office. Once I got there his attendant announced me.

The king was sitting at the long table and got up as I curtsied to him. "You look beautiful today my Lady." He says as he nods for me to rise. Then he motioned for his attendant to leave. The king wasted no time closing the distance between us and kissed me. I was so shocked I almost slapped him. I pulled away from him quickly. I took a deep breath, "Please, I am not that kind of woman." But that did not stop him from cornering me to the wall and sliding his hand up my thigh. "I love my husband." My voice was shaking. Then I felt him touch my private area. I felt foolish for moistening at his touch. "Stop." I whispered, I was pushing at his chest. "Please, I do not want this." My words did not do me justice.

"Shh, that is what they all say. But you will end up wanting me anyway." He said as he tried to kiss me again. His finger was inside of me. I began breathing hard. King Henry began to undo his breeches and press his hips again mine.

Thankfully the kings' attendant interrupted us and the king stopped what he was doing. I quickly ran from the room. I made my way back to the Queens' chambers and locked myself in my small room. I had to clean myself, I felt so ashamed. A few minutes later Lady Darrel came to get me. As I did my duties, I could not even look Queen Katherine in the eye.

Over the next month the kings advances was starting to get out of hand. I was beginning to get distracted and a couple of the ladies looked at me differently. I was trained to work under pressure and observe my surrounding. To have control over every situation and king Henry was making it very difficult. I thought the kings advances were taking it's toll on me, but it took another turn for the worst.

A page boy came and got me from my room and brought me to a stairwell near the Queens' apartment. The only thing separating us from the Queen was a vacant apartment. The page boy left the stairwell and the king stepped in. I was speechless. This man has a beautiful wife who loves him and yet he wants me.

"My Lady Jane, you look breath taking." He commented. I only looked at him, no words was coming from my lips.

"I am not a whore." I flat out told him. He snorted and advanced on me.

KOA

I was in that mood again. I knew he was allowing someone else to manipulate him. It could not be Anne Boleyn. She was angry at Henry and left for Hever. Thank God. I walked from my bedchambers to my outer chamber. All my ladies curtsied low. All except one.

"Where is Lady SiVad." I asked the other ladies. They all hesitated and I grew impatient. Lady Ashley spoke up. "The kings' page boy came for her." She said keeping her head low. I immediately left my apartments. I searched for her a few moments. Surely she was not like the others. I would be truly hurt if she turned out like other women. Women who only want the experience of sleeping with my husband.

Jane

"I am not that kind of woman." I struggled to say as he was ravishing me, his hands was everywhere on my body. "Please. I am happily married, and I do not want to betray the Queen." I said as his hands were pushing up my skirts. He was trying to get my under linen. I was was about the shove him away when the door to the stairwell opened. My heart fell to my womb. The Queen looked at me, and where the kings hands were on my body. The Queen looked so betrayed.

"What are you doing with my husband!" She fumed at me. My mouth hung open a moment before I found words.

"Your majesty, I resisted. I did not want it. I promise." I said as I pushed the King off me. The king kept his eyes his eyes on his wife.

"Katherine, my love. Forgive me I was weak..." She did not let him finish. She turned her back on us both and left for her chambers. I quickly fixed my dress and followed her. When we entered her bedchamber, she dismissed her ladies and ordered me to stay behind.

"How long have you been with my husband." I was hesitant but chose me words carefully.

"You majesty, I did not want his affection. I did not know what to do. I have not been in this situation before." I said to her. She said nothing. She only turned her back on me.

"Continue your duties." Was all she said.

Over the next month the Queen was cold towards me. The king showered her with gifts and had the audacity to continue his sexual advances to me. The Queen knew and I knew she knew. It really hurt one day when she summoned me to her chambers and told me I will never have his heart and called me a disgrace. Just like my father did. I was crushed, her words cut right through me. Suddenly I found I could not be in the same room with her. When it was time to retire, I packed what ever I could in a shoulder bag. I left the Queen a note and a one million crown coin piece. When I knew for sure everyone was sleeping I sneaked out of her majesty's apartments. My stealth skills came in handy as I made my way from the palace. I went to the stables and quietly saddled a horse and I rode south to my home I purchased once I came to England. Brookfield was two hours south of London.

Brookfield is a independent community that England's richest resided. It is not like other communities. According to an old law no one is supposed to enter Brookfield without invitation. Not even kings or queens can enter without a residents invite. Brookfield even have it's own court. It was much different than that of White Halls. There were not any serpents, backstabbers or betrayers.

Queen Katherine awoke early and had her ladies dress her. She went in her dinning room and noticed one of her ladies were not in attendance.

"Where is Lady SiVad." She asked. No one knew their fellow ladies where abouts. The Queen sent Lady Darrel to her room, she returned to the Queen with a note. Lady Darrel hesitantly gave her the note. She opened it and a coin came out. She put the coin aside and read the note to herself.

_Her Majesty the Queen, Katherine of Aragon_

_Forgive me your majesty. I decided to leave your retinue on the grounds that his majesty forced his affections upon me. Also the coldness you have shown me was unable to bare. I am a happily married woman and my love and affection belongs to that of my husband. My answer to the king was always no. I have no intention to know the king sexually. I hope you can accept this gift of appology._

_You loyal servant_

_Jane SiVad_

Queen Katherine could not believe it. Jane SiVad had run away.

A/N: Hot gates is a large hollow area in the Monacan wall. It is designed to lure in invading armies and lock them inside. Dried black oil is mixed in with the sand. A top ranking army official or the king himself throws a torch inside and burn the army alive.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter Two: Freedom

**Chapter Two: Freedom**

KOA

When I finished reading her note, I was shocked. This has never happened before. Lady SiVad left my retinue without my permission. How could she leave without getting caught. This hopefully will not turn out to be a scandal. My lady opened the curtains to my rooms letting the sunlight through. On the table near me I had forgotten the coin that was put in with the letter. I picked it up and looked at it closely. Suddenly realization hit me. My eyes widen at what was in my hand. This particular coin was thought to be a myth. I have never seen a one million crown piece before. On one side it had 1M engraved and on the other side a gold crown.

"Your majesty are you well?." Lady Darrel asked worriedly. Only she and I were in the room. My other ladies were doing their chores. I put the letter down and focused my attention on her.

"Lady SiVad has left with out my permission." Lady Darrel gasped and covered her mouth. She is one of my most trusted ladies in waiting. I knew I can trust her with anything.

"Lady Darrel, do you know what I hold in my hand?" She looked at the coin and stared at it. She mistakenly thought it was a regular gold crown. I shook my head to her. I invited her to sit near me.

"Lady Darrel you must not speak of what I tell you. Am I understood?" She nodded to me.

"This is a one million crown piece. Lady SiVad has given it to me in apology for her leaving." Her eyes widen, she had the look of disbelief on her face. "This coin was said to be a myth a very long time ago. This is proof that such a coin exist." I said as I rose from my chair, "I must go and hide it, remember you must never speak of it."

"You have my word your majesty." Elizabeth Darrel promised as she lift herself from her chair. She curtsied and I dismissed her. I went to my bedchambers and I entered my wardrobe closet. I had placed a chest that held my furs amongst other things I brought with me from Spain. I unlocked the chest and hid the coin in a collar of fur. I made sure to place the chest deep in my closet. I then sat down and had breakfast, Jane continued to be on my mind. After breakfast I went to Mass. As much as I disapprove of her actions, I prayed for her.

I know I need to inform Henry on Janes' leaving White Hall. As I left Mass I mentally prepared myself for my discussion with him.

Brookfield

I am so happy to finally wake up in my own bed. I had purchased one of Brookfields many large villas. Before I came to England I visited Spain. King Charles and I had become friends. He mentioned Brookfield to me and it was the first place I visit when I came to England. I paid a million and a half crowns for my new villa. It had lavish gardens, a large stable, a carriage house and many more luxuries. Once I purchased it, I had contractors to come and had all the floors paved in granite and the walls in marble. I chose a French decor for the entire villa. I had nothing but the best for my home. My villa proved to be more regal than White Hall Palace.

I had never been so free before. I am able to do what ever I pleased. I enjoyed my new life in England. It brought a lot of freedom to me. I get up at 6 am, exercises until 7:30 am. I eat fruit for breakfast, vegetables and rice for lunch, and boiled meat and vegetables for dinner. I created a decent schedule for myself. For the three months I was in the Queens' retinue my servants kept the villa going. Once I returned to Brookfield, I sat in my office and wrote my mother a letter for my 16th birthday. In the letter, I wrote that I was fine, and how I bought my own estate and running it fine. After I finished writing it, I went to the stables and got a horse and rode to the eastern docks. I paid a man five hundred crowns to bring it to Spain. There, King Charles will send it to Monaco. That way, it would not be traced back to England. I confided in him and he kept my secret, much to my comfort.

May 24,1533

I have been away from London for two weeks now. I awakened at 6 am and did my morning routine. I took long cool baths with the best bath oils and rose pedals. In White Hall, I only received a water basin. I enjoyed sitting back and relaxing in my luxurious large bath tub. It was the end of May, I have been sixteen for almost two months now. I have been away from home almost eight months. I infiltrated a Ladyship position with an English Queen. I had them all thinking I was a 20 year old who lives in the countryside.

"What have I gotten myself into." I thought to myself as I sink slowly from my scented bath. A maid came to my bath chambers door and informed me that an Alejandro of Aragon wished to enter Brookfield on my invite. I jumped up. I completely forgot that my Spanish friend was coming to England. I jumped from my bath, grabbed a towel and headed for my bedchambers.

"Tell the guards that Alejandro of Aragon may enter on my invite." I told my servant girl. She curtsied and left. I quickly dried off and my chambermaids dressed me quickly. I wore a ruby gown with gold embroidery and ruby jewels. Once I was fully dressed, I went downstairs. I received Aejandro in my foyer. As soon as he saw me he put his arms around me.

"Persie! You look wonderful." He said as he twirled me around. He used my short name, I pulled him to the side and told him to call me Jane. While I had servants put his things away, he and I had a big breakfast. He told me of how Charles allowed him to come to England.

"I am glad that you have come Alejo." I said, using his short name. He nodded and we continued to eat. After breakfast we decided to go riding. I had forgotten how good he rides, we rode through the fields and I toured him throughout Brookfield.

•••

KOA

It had been three months since the search for my lady in waiting started. My husband the king was furious upon learning this. His behavior was like no other I have seen.

FLASHBACK

"What the hell do you mean she has run away!" He roars at me. We was in his bedchambers. He was preparing to leave when I asked for a private audience with him.

"What did you tell her, huh, what did you say to her Katherine!" He growled as he grabbed me by my arms and started to shake me. I gasped as he man handles me.

"Henry you are hurting me." I said as I felt his nails dig deeply into my flesh.

King Henry

"Henry you are hurting me." Katherine whimpered in pain. I had never seen her afraid of me before. That was something I had not intended on doing to her. I immediately let go of her and she backed away from me.

"Katherine, I did not mean to hurt you. I over reacted, forgive me. I would never hurt you." I said as I walked to her.

"I know you would never hurt me Henry." Katherine said as I gently placed my hands on her arms. We were now close. I could not help but smell her lite vanilla scent. She looked at me and I had forgotten how enticing her lite blue eyes were. I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers. Her soft lips lifted from mine as she looked at me in shock. 'Have I been so distant.' I thought to myself. My love is deep for Katherine, but it hurts me when she was not used to my touch anymore. I kissed her hand and led her to the bed. I sat down while she stood between my legs.

"I should have never put my hands on you that way. You are my wife and it shall never happen again." I promised. She smiled and nodded.

"I believe you Henry." She said in her thick Spanish ascent. I straddled her as she stood. Her golden gown was soft to the touch. I reached behind her and untied her strings. I pulled it down to her waist. She gasped and whispered my name.

"Shh." I untied the string on her chemise and caressed her breasts. She began to breathe deeply. I savored her breast, I can feel myself hardening.

"Mi amor, yo cherrish cada momento que son amables conmigo."

*My love, I cherrish every moment you are gentle with me. She said softly. My hands explored all of her. I had forgotten just how beautiful her body was.

KOA

I moaned at Henry's touch. It felt so good being intimate with him. It has been so long since he has touched me. Henry suckled my breast a little while longer before he stood up. He said nothing and walked behind me. He hugged me from behind fondled me breast, while kissing the nape of my neck. He pressed his hips against mine and I felt his hardened manhood. Then he lift my skirts and motioned for me to put my hands on his bed. He undid his breeches and I felt his hips near mine as he pushed himself into me a little. I jumped at the suddenness. His hands were on my hips as his entire length pushed its way inside me. His penetration was hurting me, I gasped as my tightness was being stretched by his penis. As I moistened his thrusts became more pleasurable. His waist pushes me forward each push. I moaned as a wave of pleasure consumes me. Henry moans were not kept quiet. He moaned loud and long. His foot pushed my feet apart so my legs were more spread apart. I felt a warmth in the pit of my stomach. Henry thrusts were faster and his hips slammed into mine. I grabbed the sheets as I clenched myself around him, which made him moan louder. My legs were tingling under me, and soon after I felt myself explode in climax. I lift my head and a loud moan escaped my lips. I grew weak, this was the first biggest climax I had in years. Henry started to slam into me faster and faster. His nails digging into my delicate hips.

King Henry

I slammed myself into Katherine after she came. I was so close to my own release. I was almost there, then out of nowhere a knock came on my door and I lost concentration. I sped up again and still, I could not concentrate. I am so damned pissed. "What!"

KOA

"What!" I heard Henry yell. He pulled himself out of me and fixed his breeches. I knew he was about to spill his seed into me but the knock disturber us. I stood up half naked, I felt my climax on my legs. I ran into his bath chamber and hastily cleaned myself. Henry opened the chamber door a moment later.

"Katherine, you do not have time to change your dress. My page boy said that out daughter, Princess Mary has arrived from Hatfield." He said fixing his breeches and jacket. I almost forgot about her arrival. After I fixed my dress I followed him from the bath chamber.

"Husband, thank you for allowing me to visit you." I said and he turned to me.

"Your welcome Katherine." He said and nodded. He turned again to leave the room. I took his hand into mine and squeezed it gently.

"Husband, later in the evening will you come visit my bedchamber, so we may continue." I asked him kindly.

"I said I will think about it."

"Henry we have not been intimate like this in so long. I love and I long for you." I said as I cupped his face in my hands.

"Katherine!" He said louder than he should have. "I said I would think about it!" Then he walked to his door and turned to say, "perhaps you should change you dress. I can smell my scent on you." Then he left.

I felt I should be insulted by his comment, but I was not. I pushed those feelings aside and left his chambers for my own. I had my ladies bathe and dress me. The thought of my daughter's return brought a smile on my face. I chose a off white gown with gold embroidery. I selected a golden crown. Mary always liked the golden crown with the high setting. I decided to where that particular crown just for her. Once I was all dressed I left my chambers. I barely noticed the bows and curtsies I was getting, the only thing that is occupying my mind is my sweet girl. As I entered court, everyone bowed down. Walking to my throne, I noticed Henry had his eyes in the opposite direction. As I sat on my throne I followed Henry's line of sight, and there she was. Standing there in her dark blue dress. Her eyes matching her black shiny hair. I knew she was not going to be gone for long. I watched as Anne Boleyn and my husband gaze at each other. The gaze he gave Anne was the exact gaze he gave me when Arthur was still alive, and now I watch him gaze at another woman. I can see love and lust in his eyes. He will not stop until he gives her everything she wants of him. Including my crown.

The heralds voice took me from my reverie. "Her Royal Highness, Princess Mary!" All courtiers bowed and curtsied as she made her way to my and her fathers throne. She curtsied deeply to us.

"Your majesties are very kind to allow me, your daughter to visit the court of White Hall Palace. I am very grateful to you." She said in her sweet voice. Henry smiled, taking quick peeks at his whore.

"Welcome sweetheart, you have grown since we last saw you." He said to our child. As court went on I invited her to sit on my throne with me. We watch court together, and quietly talked about her studies.

Later that evening

I waiting for the king to visit my bedchamber. I did not want to fall asleep, incase he did come and I would miss my chance of being with him.

King Henry

Anne is back at court. I could not take my eyes off her. She looked so beautiful today. She left me because of Katherine. She said Katherine is in the way of her giving me sons. She will only give her maiden head to her husband. I can not stand the thought of someone else kissing her. Touching her. Being inside of her. I hate not having her. I vow one day, I will get between Anne's legs. I have to have her. I need to have her. I WILL have her.

KOA

1:30 am

Unfortunately for me, my husband did not come. But I will not let it get to me. I am used to lonely nights after all.

END FLASHBACK

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3 Captured

**Chapter 3. Captured**

_Dear Father,_

_I beg you for forgiveness. I have failed you as a princess and as your daughter. I have dishonored myself and my family by my disobedience. I was wrong in risking my life in a hunt for glory. I am unfit to where the crown of Princess of Monaco. Most likely you think I am unworthy to be your child in every way. By the time you are reading this letter I have already exited the empire. I decided to live a commoners' life. Please do not look for I wish not to be found. Inform my husband that my departure is not his fault. Allow him to marry another wife, make sure his choice makes him happy. I have left divorce papers in my vanity, my part has been signed. Kiss mother for me. Tell my siblings I love them all and will never forget them. None of them._

_Your most trusted servant._

_Perseus of Monaco_

I read this letter everyday since she had been gone. It has been over a year since she ran away. It is now October and no word has come from my secret scouts. I have sent five hundred elites to fan out over Europe in search for her. No word had come back. When Perseus ran away my wife was crushed, and so was our children. When I finally set Helena down and told her what I said to our daughter, she was furious. She would not even allow me to sleep next to her. Nothing I could do or say would get to her. Overtime she forgave me and allowed me back into her arms. Sometimes she cries in my arms, I console and cry with her. The entire empire held a candle light visual for her sixteenth birthday, on on the anniversary of her departure. Five months ago Perseus sent a message to her mother and I. She wrote about running her own estate. She assured us she was healthy and living comfortable. We questioned the messenger. He says he is from the kingdom of Spain. I had elites and Spain and they could not find anything. Perseus may have sent the message from another kingdom so she would not be traced. Her instructors taught her well. The messenger was of no use to us, I paid him and sent him on his way. I will not rest until my missing heiress is safely in my and her mothers arms.

Jane SiVad

I woke up late this morning. Alejo and I stayed up all night talking. Since he arrived we began sparring in the mornings and showing each other combat moves. I dressed and ate breakfast. Once I finished Alejo and I decided to go riding. The November breeze is perfect. We rode the golden fields of wheat and decided to rest after a couple hours. We ended up at a busy area that was twenty miles from London. I knew it was a risk but I wanted Alejo to see outside the walls of Brookfield.

"This is a beautiful kingdom." Alejo commented as he leaped from his horse.

"England has many beautiful areas." I said. I had already told him of my time at White Hall Palace. We continued to rest with our horses and conversed with each other.

Charles Brandon

I was about and hour and a half from White Hall with my friends William Compton and Anthony Knivert. We were out buying horse brushes and I noticed a pretty face. She was feeding her horse, she was tall with neatly fixed hair. She wore a beautiful riding gown that showed her slim curves. Then I saw a man talking to her and made her laugh. Perhaps her husband or a friend. I turned the other cheek. I nudged my friend William to have a look. He smirked.

"She is way out of your league, so do not even try. Look at her, even her riding clothes says she is of high nobility." William said. We were joking around when Anthony got our attention.

"Wait, is it me or is that the girl Harry has everyone looking for." He said. We all got a good look at her and confirmed. She was the runaway lady in waiting.

"You are right, let us gather the guards." I said. A few minutes later we had eight guards with us. It is a good thing we brought them with us on a trip to the country.

Jane SiVad

In no less than ten minutes of resting I noticed guards circling around me, closing in. There were a total of eleven men. Three of whom I recognized as his majesty's friends. They were quite a ways away from me, so I a pulled Alejo to the side quickly.

"Alejo, listen to me. I am currently being watched and have been spotted. I need you to leave for Brookfield immediately." I said in a hushed tone.

He shook his head and put his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Persie, I will not abandon you. We can take them." He said, I only shook my head.

"You must not use violence. Please, go back. My servants will know what to do. Trust me, I can take care of myself."

Alejo reluctantly nodded and hopped on his horse. He took another look at me and sped off. I told my servants if I disappeared one day, do not grow panic. They knew I had ran from the Queen. I knew I would get caught one day. That day happened to be today.

As the men closed in I stood tall and brave. Charles Brandon had a stupid smirk on his face.

"My Lady, I believe the king has been searching for you." He said folding his arms. I knew I could take them by myself. But killing the King's friends and eight of his guards would piss him off, and whatever hurt the king would also hurt the Queen. I decided to go quietly. What harm could the king do. I know for a fact that her majesty would not hurt a fly. She is a nice and gentle woman. She oddly reminds me of my mother. Perhaps it was only me missing my mother to much.

It took two hours to get back to White Hall. Two guards escorted me to the kings office. Once the page boy announced me in I saw king Henry with another girl. I instantly felt something negative about her. She had black hair and eyes. I curtsied and was given permission to rise. He came near me, inspecting me with his eyes.

"Ah, after six long months I finally found you Jane SiVad." The king said eying me up and down.

"Henry who is she to you?" the lady asked. 'She called him by his name, she is his mistress'. I thought to myself.

"Leave us!" The king yelled, his attendant and groom left the room immediately. His mistress reluctantly retreated from the room, looking back at me and finally left.

"I see you found a new toy, your majesty." I said. His face turned beet red.

"Where the hell do you get off leaving me like that." He fumed as he neared me. "I missed you." He whispered as he came close to me taking my hand. I pulled back and he kissed me hard. He knocked me to his desk, I turned my back to him as he pressed his body against mine. I could feel him stiffen through my riding gown.

"I am not your whore." My words went unheard as he lifts my gown. He slid his hand down my under linen and fondled me. I breathed heavy as I was being molested by a perverted king.

"I worried for you, I almost lost you." he said as he smelled my hair and kisses my neck. I could feel the bulge in his breeches, he loosened them and pulled his penis out. I could feel it on my back side. I had to grab the table to support myself. He continuously fondled me, my body began to warm at his touch. Then he with drawled his hand and quickly turned me, facing him.

"No." I whimpered as he pried my legs open exposing me more to him. As this was going on, my mind was blank. All my self defense training was gone and complete and utter fear took it's place. He ripped my under linen and placed himself between my legs. I felt him rub the crown of his penis at my entrance and he pushed an inch slowly inside and images of Tomei entered my mind. I gasped and at that moment I realized what was happening to me. I slapped the king as hard as I could, pushing him away from me and I pushed my skirts down and quickly pulled up my under linen. He looked at me with mad eyes, I instinctively backed away. The king stood in front of me and fixed his breeches, not taking his eyes off me.

"Jane." he breathed. "In time, you shall enjoy me as much as I enjoy you. I shall take care of you, give you what is most comforting to you. All you need to do is willingly give yourself to me."

"I want nothing from you. I did not give you permission to take me. I am a married woman and you took me against my will." I said as I stood up to him.

"Jane..." I cut him off. "I shall not take any comfort from you. You have taken away my right to consent to your will. I wish not to be your mistress. I AM NOBODY'S BITCH!" The calmness of my voice was deathly. I can see in his eyes he is afraid.

"If you wish not then I can not force you." he said and went to his desk, he cleared it as if nothing has happened.

"You shall resume your roll as lady in waiting to the Queen." He said plainly. I nodded and his attendant came in and announced the Queen.

KOA

As I walked into Henry's office, I see Jane. She curtsied and kept her eyes trained on the ground. Wearing a beautiful dark blue riding gown, she looked slightly disheveled. I look at Henry and his shirt and jacket was messy. My sight turned back to Jane. Her dress was wrinkled and she would not look at me. 'My God, please tell me my husband did not hurt this child.' I thought to myself. The king walked near me and held my hand.

Jane SiVad

The Queen came in and I curtsied low to her. She looked at us both and I prayed to God that she did not figure out what happened just moments before she entered. The king took her hand and began to speak to me.

"You have run away from the Queen and I, and committed a despicable act and I in my kind nature have forgiven you." He said, I knew he was pissed, did I care, no. "You may take your leave back to her majesty's apartments." I did as I was told and followed the Queen.

Once I entered her rooms I headed straight for my room, but the Queen had a different plan. She asked if she can speak to me in private. I followed her to her bedchambers. When we entered, she motioned for me to sit.

"Forgive my ignorance, majesty." I said sincerely.

"I admit that I am not please at how you handled the situation Lady SiVad." The Queen calmly said. "I find it very rare that a woman would not give herself to the king. So many throw themselves at him." She said softly.

"As I mentioned in my note, I am happily married, and I love my husband."

"You have my forgiveness Jane. I am content that you are here safely in the palace. However, I find that my husband chooses the company of... other women, and I wrongly accused you." she said as she took my hand. I knew I did not have to tell her what happened to me. It would hurt her even more so.

"My Lady you are a kind woman. I do not blame you, like you have said. You come across women, who does not wish to know the king sexually, very rarely."

KOA

I know Henry had tried something with Jane. I can see it in her eyes, he did something to her. 'Could he really force her...' I quickly pushed that thought away. I knew she will not speak to me about what happened out of being uncomfortable. I would have to leave this subject for another time. What I really wish to know about was how she came in contact with the coin she left me.

Jane SiVad

Queen Katherine patted my hand. "Let us not speak of my husband." she said dropping the current subject. Thankfully.

"Lady Jane, when you first came to my house hold, you knew very little about serving others. My other ladies had to show you how to serve me properly." her majesty says with complete calm. Then something struck me. She may be on to something. It was bad enough I was just assaulted, the last thing I need is someone finding out that I was one of the twelve heirs of Monaco. She knew I came from money. Perhaps she will not piece together who I really am.

"Lady Jane, I have knowledge of reading people, and I can see you are distrustful with me. I will tell you this. I will never hurt you."

She was right. I have some mistrust for her, and most people in England except for my servants and Alejo. The Queen looks at me and I see she spoke the truth about trusting her. As I look at her, my mothers image came to me. Queen Katherine looks so much like my mother. She has the same face, the same clear water eyes. Just like mine. The Queen took my hand and squeezed it gently.

"Forgive me for staring." I said as I looked in another direction.

She smiled and ask me where was I from.

"I...I live south of here." I hesitated.

"I did not ask where you live, but where are you from?" she asked again.

"I am not from this kingdom." I said unsure if I should have said that or not.

"Are you a spy, here to spy on my husband and I?" the Queen ask me out of nowhere.

"No!" I said louder than I should have. "Oh forgive me your majesty. I should not have raised my voice."

"All is well, Jane. Where do you live exactly."

"Well your majesty," I hesitated again. "I am from the north.

"Iceland? Is that where you are from.?" I shook my head slowly.

"My kingdom is east of Iceland, your majesty." she started to think a moment and her eyes grew wide.

KOA

'No. She could not be from there,' I thought to myself. I wanted to ask another question, until Henry walked in my bedchamber.

"Lady SiVad you may leave." she and the king looked at each other and she exited my bedchambers.

"Husband, how is you today." I asked once we were alone.

"Katherine, I do not want you to make any of my shirts any longer." My husband said.

"Henry I thought you like the shirts I make you." I said.

"It upsets Anne when you make my shirts." I felt so insulted.

"Many years, I have been making your shirts, and now that your whore does not like it you wish for me to stop!" I yelled.

"Katherine enough! I said stop making my shirts and that is final!" he hollered.

"Henry I am your wife. I am your Queen and the mother of your child. How could you put the needs of your whore before my own." I yelled in a hurt voice. Before I knew it Henry came close to me and forcefully grabbed my arm.

" Do not call her a whore. She loves me, unlike you. All you do is whine and complain."

"I do not whine and complain." I said appalled he would say such a thing.

"Anne Boleyn does not love you! She only wants your favor and it's benefits. You already elevated her to Marques of Pembrook, her brother Viscount Rochford, and her father Lord Privy Seal! They are only using. Do you not see husband, this is proof that you are easily manipulated!" I yelled at him. I am so disappointed of him. He squeezed my arm tighter.

"You are only angry because you are threatened by the fact that Anne can give me sons and you could not!" my heart broke when he said that. How dare he use my precious children to his whore's defense.

"Tell me Henry, has she given herself to you?" I asked him.

"Why would you want to know that!"

"So, she has not. She probably feeds you some tale about only giving herself only to her husband." His eyes widened. I continued.

"She allows you to touch her privately and then stops you when you reach to far." I said.

"You have been spying on us haven't you. Admit it!" I only shook my head at him.

"No, I have not been spying on you husband. Do you not see, the pattern Henry. You brought them back from France. Thomas Boleyn whores his eldest daughter to king Francis. Now that he is here in England he is whoring his youngest to you." I reasoned. He pointed his finger at me.

"You do not know of what you speak, Katherine."

"No Henry. To the Boleyn's you are nothing but a pawn in their game. You are their personal fool!" I spat. His eyes widen.

"You always think with your private area and not your brain." I yelled. Then Henry raised his hand and slapped me. I gasped in pain. I put my hand over my face and it stung to the touch. Henry then violently push me to the floor. I was shocked. He was about to kick me when I jumped back in fear. Then he hesitated and stopped himself. I saw hurt in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came, then backed away and ran from the room.

This was the first time I feared him for my life. I was so afraid. As I sit on the floor I heard a small knock. Lady Jane opened it and came in. I noticed she bathed and changed from her ridding clothes.

"Your majesty, are you well."

"I am fine Lady Jane." I said trying to put on a smile. Jane gasped when she noticed the bright red mark on my face. She immediately got a small basin of water and a sponge.

"Your majesty may I sooth your wound?" she asked softly.

"You may Lady Jane." After a few minutes of her pressing the cold sponge softly to my face, she asked if she could speak freely. I nodded.

"Your majesty is to good of a woman to suffer like this."

"Lady Jane you may think of the king as a horrible man. But he loves me." I know she was just one of my ladies, but I did not care. I needed someone to talk to.

"But your majesty. If he loves you he would not hurt you."

"He is a good man." I said and she nodded. Lady Jane comforted me a little longer, I then gave her two days leisure time with the rest of my ladies.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 4: Independence

**Chapter 4. Independence**

Through gossip I heard that his majesty is planning to sell the Boleyn family an apartment. I hated that idea, especially sense the apartment in question is next to the Queens'. Personally I think it is an insult. I decided to make use of my leisure day and visit the king. I shuddered to be near him again and hated the idea. But today I am going to swallow my pride. If he tries something I will be well within my right to slap the taste out of his mouth.

As I make my way through the long corridors. I had the misfortune of running into his current play thing. She was coming from the kings office, I noticed her lipstick was smudged and her hair disheveled. As we neared each other she purposely steps in front of me.

"I do not know who you are, but you will stay away from Henry. He loves me and ONLY ME." Her brows lowered in a nasty glare. I thought about hurting her for what she was putting the Queen through. I thought against it, I had a better plan to get back at her and her wicket family. Instead I decided to give her a word of advice.

"Why don't you stop acting like the whore your father taught you to be." I said and passed her by. She said nothing else to me. As the kings attendant announced my presence into his majesty's office, he was fixing his breeches. I waited patiently until he was done.

"Im sorry if I visited at a bad time." I said keeping my eyes on his polished floor.

"What do you want." He asked annoyed. I could not stand the sight of him, so I quickly got to the point.

"Your majesty, may I ask what are you planning on doing with the vacant apartment. I asked as he scribble on papers on his desk.

"I plan on selling those apartments to the Boleyn family for the sum of 30,000 crowns." he said with a smile on his face. I almost shuddered but kept myself calm.

"Is 30,000 crowns a lot of money to his majesty?" I ask hoping he would fall for my ploy.

"Yes Lady Jane, that is a very large amount of money. Why would a servant want to know." He asked leaning back in his chair. Then he offered me a seat at the very table he assaulted me on. I sat and through it out of my mind.

"Your majesty, I am prepared to buy that apartment for the sum of 100,000 gold crowns." I said, his eyes widen. "May I continue?" I asked him. He nodded slowly.

"I am prepared to buy those rooms for 100,000 gold crowns only if you accept my terms.

"And what are thees terms?" he asked finally getting his voice back.

"You need only to agree to sign a legal document stating that you as king allow me to invite whom I please. Even your majesties should visit on invite only. I would like to purchase anything I wish. While doing this, I wish to continue to serve the Queen." I said calmly.

His majesty had a dumbfounded look in his face, if I did not know any better, I think he stopped breathing for a moment.

"Where did you get all that gold from." he asked. I pulled out my purse of gold and handed him the note. His eyes widen and he instantly forgot the question. He then cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I previously promised those apartments to another family. However, you proposed a larger sum of money and for that I accept." He said proudly. Her majesty was right when I heard her say the king was easily manipulated. I decided to do a little manipulation myself, everyone else was doing it. If I am going to reside here, then I will enjoy my stay.

"Honestly sir, 30,000 crowns is an insult. If one wishes to live next to the Queen, then they should pay a large amount of money to do so." I said hoping he would see my point. He thought about what I said.

"Yes, well that does sound like an insult." he said as he opened a drawer. He placed a deed on the desk and wrote my terms on it.

"Sign this deed to finalize everything." he said. I gladly signed and he signed after me. After, I left his office to see my new apartment. Once I entered the apartment I was taken back at how beautiful the rooms were. Each and every room was spacious. I immediately got started on the decor, nothing but the best shall be put in here.

One Month Later...

Over the last month, I turned a plain apartment to a very regal and luxurious apartment. I now have my own dinning room, a large bedchamber, my own office, and many rooms, I decorated, to spare. Like my villa in Brookfield -Perseon Manner-, I had granite floors and marble counters. I ordered the best furniture and linen. I had an architect come in and create a large and beautiful bath chamber. Here in England, people use small tubs to bathe in. I had the architect make a large bath tub made from marble. I instructed him to put a whole at the bottom to let the water out through a hollow pipe that goes through the wall out of the side of the building. I also had a small fire pit included to warm the water when I had a bath. The design itself is beautiful. My new apartment is more luxurious than any room in White Hall palace. The Boleyn's were furious, but I did not care. I could take any one of them in hand to hand combat or with any weapon they bring to the table. Anne Boleyn complained to the king, but he quickly shut her down. I enjoyed every bit of dissatisfaction the Boleyn family had. They all deserved it, and I rubbed it in their pitiful faces.

I was eating my morning fruit when my page girl told me I had a visitor. I was in my silk robe and did not have time to change into something proper. I tightened my robe and recieved my visitor. I was on my leisure day and was surprised at my visitor. The Queen.

"Her majesty the Queen." My page girl said. When the Queen entered I rose from my seat and made a low curtsy.

"You may rise Lady SiVad." Her majesty said in a nice voice. I quickly rose and pulled out a chair for her at the head of my table. She sat down and I offered her breakfast.

"Thank you I'll have some grapes." she said. I had cook prepare a bowl of sweet red grapes.

"Lady Jane SiVad." The Queen said.

"I was surprised that my husband the king sold you this apartment." she said sitting back in her seat. She arched her perfect brow.

"I was as well, majesty." I said.

"The king has also showed me the terms you bought this apartment on. I thought you were comfortable in my own apartments." she asked

"Forgive me your majesty, I did not mean to offend you. It is just that I am not used to small spaces."

"My apartment is not a small space."

"No your majesty, your apartment is not small. It was only the room I was issued."

"So you purchased a vacant apartment, because the room you were given was too small?" I nodded.

"That is not the only reason for my purchase. I bought this apartment for my own comfort and to take it away from the Boleyn's. His majesty was going to see it to them." I said.

Queen Katherine looked surprised at this. So I continued.

"Your majesty is welcomed to visit anytime, if it pleases you."

"Thank you Lady Jane. I appreciate your kindness toward me." she said as she smiled.

"Tell me Lady Jane, do you trust me?" she ask me.

"Of course I trust you, your majesty." I said with a friendly smile.

"You were going to tell me where you were from. We were interrupted by his majesty." my smile slowly fell.

"Oh." Was all I said. I knew she was not going to let that go.

"Jane, I will not hurt you. If you are Monacan I will not do you any harm." the Queen said softly.

"I...please do not tell anyone." I knew she figured it out. It was no point in lieing.

"Of course I will not. As I said before, you can trust me. Believe it or not Jane, I have never seen anyone from Monaco." I saw a hint of wonder in her eyes.

"We do not leave the kingdom, it is law from his majesty the king."

"Is it a good kingdom? Is the king and Queen decent people, are they fair?" The Queen asked with pure curiosity.

"Your majesty my... Emperor and Empress are very good monarchs. Monaco is a prosperous empire. It has been that way for many years." I said. As we talked more about Monaco, my page girl came and announced that there were a messenger from Spain. I allowed him to enter. When he entered, he bowed to the Queen then to myself. He was carrying a beautiful chest. He placed the chest on my dinning table. It was decorated in gold and silver and it was nice sized. Once the messenger was shown out the Queen spoke.

"How do you know my nephew the emperor? " She asked.

"When I visited Spain, he tried to...court me. But I ended up rejecting him. After, we became very good friends." I explained as I opened the chest. Inside, were pure opium.

"What is that?" she asked.

"It is grounded opium. A spoonful of this mixed in water can cure just about anything." she gasped with widen eyes.

"Anything?" she asked astonished. I nodded trying to keep my self from laughing. I read the note that was on top of the powder.

_Persie,_

_To make sure you do not become I'll._

_Charle_s

"His majesty the emperor must have sent someone to Africa to get these for me." I said.

"Your majesty is welcomed to it anytime you or her highness becomes ill." I offered.

"Thank you Lady Jane." she said smiling.

"Jane." the Queen said with a serious look in her eye.

"Yes, my lady." I said.

"Did my husband... make you uncomfortable when you returned?" She ask with all seriousness. I lowered my head in shamed. I was ashamed that I, a Monacan warrior and Princess froze and allowed myself to be assaulted by king Henry. I knew this subject would come up again. Telling her what happened to me in her husband's office, would probably hurt her. But not telling her would hurt her even more. I took a deep breath and offered her a seat and sat down myself.

"Your majesty, the king has made me very uncomfortable." I started. She took my hand and gently squeezed.

"Has he hurt you?" She asked softly. I had no idea how to tell her but she needed to know.

"He force...himself on me. You must know, I did not want it." I said as I try to read her face. She lowered her head to the table.

"Jane, I am very sorry this happened to you." she said with unshed tears in her eyes. I squeezed her hand.

"My lady please do not cry. I pushed him away before he...um.." I said trying to think of the right words.

"Before he what?" the Queen pushed. I look her in the eyes and I began to tell her.

"He... forced himself inside me, but before he could enter me fully. I slapped him and pushed him away." as I explained to her what actually happened, I can see she is very hurt by what I was telling her.

"Lady Jane I am so very sorry to hear of the horrible event you have been put through." She said hurt at the fact that her husband forced himself on me.

"Your majesty, do not be sad. I have pushed it from my mind. Please, I just want to forget it ever happened." I said, not sure if I believed that myself. I really wanted to hurt him, possibly kill him. But I know this would only upset the Queen, and oddly I felt connected to her.

"If you wish to leave it, then I can do nothing but respect your wishes. But I will pray to God for you." She said. I nodded and we dropped the subject. We began to talk about my childhood and how I grew up. I told her many things about myself, and she surprisingly opened up to me. I excused my to dress and we spent the whole day together.

December 11, 1533

It was two weeks before Christmas. I had just come from a goldsmith. I gave him complete instructions to make a present for the Queen. I was on my own time, once I returned back to White Hall, I attended court a little while and returned to my apartment. I entered and went straight to my bathchambers. I had my servant collect rose pedals and bath oil and bath salts. Once my bath was prepared. I took my dress of and lowered myself into the hot water. I enjoyed my luxurious bath tub. The tub is a smaller model of the one in my chambers in Monaco. That tub was ten feet long and ten feet wide and three feet deep. The tub I am setting in is seven feet long and five feet wide and three feet deep. As I sit back and relax, I could not help but think about my home. I ran because I was a disgrace to my father. Maybe if he actually found me he would want me back. But now, now that I was...raped. I could not show my face in Monaco again. I have decided once the Queen dismiss me from my ladyship position, I will retire in Brookfield. Maybe, find a good man to marry. I take a deep breath as the maids sprinkle bath salts into the tub.

"Claire, summons a masseuse to give me a full body massage. And after, find someone to tend to my fingers and toe nails." I said to her. She nodded and left my apartments. I intend to enjoy my leisure time.


	6. Chapter 5: The Empire Of Monaco

**Chapter 5. The Empire Of Monaco**

The Monacan royal family is like it's empire, vast. The Emperor is a very strong and intelligent man. He is skilled in many things and is a very protective king. The Empress is the exact same way. She is a sweet and kind person, however if anyone threatens her way of living, empire or children that person will be 'corrected' immediately. King Alexei and Queen Helena are the proud parents of twelve princes and princesses. Helena the Great has given Monaco seven heiresses and five heirs. King Alexei considers all twelve of his children heirs of Monaco. Each Monacan heir like all children of Monaco are required to enter the Rite of Passage at the age of six and exit at the age of fifteen years. Everyone in Monaco has completed it. Because of the Rite, no one in Monaco is plagued with ill health and diseases. The Rite teaches people how to be independent in their own right. They are taught to fight and master weapons such as the sword and shield, bow and arrow, gun, whip, spear, hand to hand combat, and many other styles of combat. They are drilled 8am-3pm each and everyday. During the nine year period, they enter as children and exit as prodigal warriors. They are also drilled in the subjects of mathematics, history, grammar, theology, rhetorics, logics, philosophy, navigation and craftsmanship. They were also taught languages such as the Monaco native tongue. Each Monacan learn their native language first. French, Spanish, Latin, Greek and Portuguese. All languages are taught within the first three years. When the person exits the sacred Rite, it signifies woman hood or man hood. After the Rite the Monacans are required to live clean and Godly lives. They rise at six, eat fruit, exercises one hour, and go about their day. The Monacan diet is simple. They eat fruit, vegetables and dairy. They eat meet once a week, sweets are eaten seldom. They eat like this and exercise daily to lead very healthy and long lives.

The Wall

Monaco (Norway, Sweden, and Finland) is a vast and luxurious empire, and famous for its walls. Monaco is a very wealthy empire due to the many endless gold and silver mines. 260 mines of gold and 300 mines of silver. These riches is so vast that the poorest person in Monaco is richer than all other kings of Europe (put together). All the other kingdoms were desperate to enter Monaco but was rejected because they only wanted to exploit Monaco. The walls protecting Monaco is a magnificent structure. They surround the entire empire. The wall was 300 stories high and 30 feet wide. There are eleven thousand watch tower houses and there is not one second when Monaco is not watched. The walls were built with pure granite with ten feet of metal on both sides for support. Each watch tower is strongly built with granite and concrete. It took thirty nine years to build the wall of Monaco. No weapon known to man can weaken the massive structure. It was built over two hundred years ago and it still stands strong. The Hot Gates is apart of the wall. It is a trap for invaders. The invaders comes marching in the hot gates and gets trapped inside. Below their feet is dry black oil mixed in sand. Once the army is successfully trapped in the hot gates the king or top army official is given a torch. Before he throws it in, he says the famous last words: "On this day you stand, for the last time, on Monacan soil. You will be made an example of in becoming a collectors item in the Emperor's ash collections of invading armies." The torch is thrown in the hot gates and the army is literally burned alive. The smoke can be seen many miles away. Monaco is the most feared and desired Empire in the world.


	7. Chapter 6: Caught

**Chapter 6. Caught**

Today is very nice out. I wanted to take a walk with Henry but he is with her again. As I watch my husband and his mistress climb their horses and ride out with the cold wind on their backs, I stand here alone. The way my husband looks at her, he used to look at me like that. He used to love me so much, and what hurts the most is that his whore is starting to affect his relationship with our daughter. She is so precious, she is my world. She is but a twelve year old child who deserves so much more that her father. I plan on asking the king can she visit early so she can celebrate my 37th birthday with me. It has been a month sense the incident in my room. I know he has been avoiding me. To be truthful I have been avoiding him also. I will swallow my pride today and ask him, for the sake of my daughter.

King Henry

As I ride out with Anne, I can not help but think about Katherine. She will turn 37 in a few days. Katherine is still very beautiful. Sometimes I find myself thinking of her. Eventhough she is three years from 40 she has no wrinkles what so ever. Her body is a perfect figure. Katherine's olive skin fits her perfectly. Her coal black hair is long and silky. I must admit her hair is much softer then Anne's. But all Katherine's beauty can not give me a son. Anne could give me many sons. There is not one day she does not remind me so. I have been spending my spare time with Anne. I have been avoiding Katherine after what happened in her bedchambers. I have never acted in that way before. I shall make it up to her by inviting Mary to White Hall for her birthday. Yes, now that I think about it. This shall make up for my misbehaving very nicely.

December 16, 1533

Anne Boleyn

'I am so disgusted. Look at her, sitting there on the throne that is supposed to be mine. She wears the crown that is supposed to adorn my head. How could Henry stan to be near that wretch.' Anne Boleyn thinks to herself as she and the entire court are in attendance at the Queen's birthday celebration. Everyone was in their best dress to give gifts to her majesty. All were happy and enjoying their selves. All except the nasty Boleyn's, and king Henry was indifferent. On one hand he enjoys himself. On the other hand he can see that his precious Anne is barely masking her unhappiness. He wish he can console her but he has a duty to his Queen. His Queen looks ravishing, Henry could not help but look at her. Her brilliance sometimes make him rethink his love for Anne. Each time he questions Anne's love for him she reminds him that unlike Katherine, she can give him sons. He smiles as he thinks about his handsome son.

Queen Katherine was dressed in royal purple. She wore half of her hair fixed up with jewels matching her gown in it. The other half was silky black flowed freely down her to the middle of her back. She wore pearl tear drop earrings and a pearl necklace. Queen Katherine look every bit of the Queen she is. As the gift giving when on, she gracefully accepted the all. After about two hours the nobles all gave her their gifts. It was now time for her ladies in waiting to present their gifts. She received sleeves and collars, four gold necklaces, two jeweled rings, a new leather bible, a Spanish vase, a portrait of Spain, and a golden locket laced with silver. Jane SiVad was the last to present her gift.

KOA

As Jane presented her gift, I was very shocked and please at the same time. What she have in her hands is a golden chest, with a golden pomegranate on the top (just like the golden chest on top of the pyramid in the end of The Mummy Returns. The chest was on top of the pyramid when all the trees and creatures were being sucked back in the pyramid)

"Your majesty I present to you the Star of Spain." Jane says as she moves closer. This gift is a very beautiful gift. It is none like the gifts Henry ever has given me.

"Lady SiVad, this gift is beautiful. Thank you very much." I said truly meaning it. Jane smiles at me and curtsied respectfully.

"Thank you your majesty, I am happy that you like it." She said. I could not help but notice Henry lean over and expect it with is eyes. I myself inspected it also.

"This gift is most precious to me, I will cherish..." I stopped in the middle of my sentence as I opened the chest. Inside there were miniature pure gold and silver bricks. I picked one up and the court gasped.

"Magnificent". Henry observed. His eyes were shining and so was mine.

"I hope they are to your liking, majesty." she said.

"Forgive my manners. Of course I like them, they are beautiful. I have never received such a beautiful gift". I said, I never had the pleasure of owning gold and silver bricks.

"Thank you Lady SiVad, you have gifted the Queen very nicely." My husband said. I think I may have heard a hint of jealousy in his voice. As the rest of the day pass, I sat on my throne. Observing the court, the sneaked a few looks at Henry. I remember when he was just a boy, a sweet innocent child. My first memory of him was escorting me from my ship when I landed on English shores. He always complimented me, and always sending me roses. He consoled me when Arthur passed away and did what ever he needed to make me happy. Now after so many years, he has turned in to a mean person. When did he go from loving husband and adulterer. Or adulterer to rapist. So much has changed in him. Sometimes I don't know who he is anymore. But God will not put me through anything I can not bare. I gave him my life and all that i had, now he want to through it all away. I pray that my true love comes back to me. As I look at my visiting daughter, I smile at her. She was speaking to the daughter of my closest friend. She and Catherine Willoughby has become close friends. I am glad that they are close, like Maria and myself before them. Later I will have Mary sleep with me. I know she would love that. I would not like nothing more than to wake up next to my precious child.

December 17, 1533

King Henry was sitting in his office when Anne Boleyn were announced by his groom. Anne walked to his desk the king raised from his chair and they kissed. He kissed her passionately. She sat in his lap and they kissed again. She had the audacity to wear royal purple. Only he, the princess and the Queen wore that color.

"Henry, Princess Mary gives me looks. I think Katherine may be poisoning her mind against me". Anne said as she sneaked in one more kiss.

"Katherine would never do something like that. She only says good praises about me to Mary". Henry said as he reached under Anne's dress.

"Henry, I cannot". She told him. Henry sat back and his mind wandered to Katherine's words. 'When you reach to far she stops you'. He replay her words in his mind. 'Could she really be fooling me'. He thought to himself.

"Henry maybe you should investigate that Jane SiVad". Anne says bringing him from his reverie. He looked at her questioningly.

"Why she is a good and honest person. She is also Katherine's most trusted lady in waiting. She is no threat, Anne leave it alone".

The kings said annoyed.

Everyday until Christmas the king and Anne spent the day together. He often thought about Katherine. He was still ashamed to face her. Her birthday was the exception. 'She looked so beautiful on her birthday'. Henry thought to himself. His lower region had a reaction to his thoughts. Henry surprised himself at how he felt towards Katherine. He had stiffen just thinking about her. Not the beautiful mistress in his lap. Henry need to get Katherine off his mind, and he had just the idea.

"Anne, why don't you...pleasure me again. Like you did with your mouth". She arched her eye brows at him and seductively lower herself unto his breeches. She loosened them and once his member were free she took it into her mouth. Henry moaned as his hand caressed her black head. Even if she did not give herself to him, he would enjoy the pleasure and warmness of her mouth. Katherine never done this to him willingly, he had to force her. The only out of the ordinary sex act Henry did to Katherine was him talking her in to getting on top of him. As he prepare to climax he moaned Anne's name. He climaxed and put pressure on Anne's head so she would not waist his seed. Before he could finish the door to his office came open. Katherine walked in with Lady SiVad behind her. She gasped and covered her mouth. Lady SiVad also gasped, she could not believe how nasty he were. Henry immediately pushed Anne's head away, his climax was still seeping through.

"Katherine". He yelp shockingly. Katherine backed away and left the room with Lady SiVad after her. "Katherine!" he yelled after her. He turned to a coughing Anne and banged his fists on the desk. How could he be so stupid. He should have not given his attendant leisure time.

The garden always calmed Katherine. No matter how bad of a mood she was in, the garden would always refresh her mind.

"My Lady, do not let it get to you." Jane said softly as they walked by the rose bushes. "He... he" the Queen stammered while trying find the right words. Amazingly, Princess Mary walked around the corner.

"Mama!" the princess yelled in delight. She ran to her mother the Queen

"Mary, my sweet child". The Queen said as she embraced her daughter. Katherine picked her daughter up and swung her around.

"My sweet girl. I am very happy you are here sweetheart. The king your father will allow you to stay until after the new years". Katherine said happily. Her husband inform her through a noted that morning.

"I'm so happy to spend more time with you and papa!" the princess squilled in delight. The precious time Katherine and Mary spent together was sacred in Katherine's eyes.

April 2,1554

"Happy 21st birthday Jane". The Queen said. She had given Jane a leisure day. Jane spent the whole day being pampered in her chambers. Little did the Queen know that one of her most trusted ladies in waiting is in fact a runaway princess and has really turned 17.

Later that day...

"Your majesty a letter has come for you". Lady Darrel said handing me the letter. As I looked at it, I recognized it had the Spanish royal seal. Immediately I opened the letter and began to read.

Her most gracious majesty, Queen Katherine,

I am pleased to tell you that I shall be visiting England in a months time. I am looking forward to the visit. My mother will be accompanying me. When I inform her of this she was very excited. We both are looking forward to seeing you. Also, I am coming for political reasons. I am sure your husband the King has already informed you that your princess and myself shall be betroth. I can not wait to see her. If everything goes well, I will marry your daughter once she turns 15. Three years from now we shall wed. Pray for my and my mothers safe journey to England.

With love, your nephew

Emperor Charles V

I am so happy my nephew will be here in England in May. I shall pray to God that he and my daughter will marry. I will start the preparations for him immediately.


	8. Chapter 7: Knee Capped

**Chapter 7. Knee Capped**

**May 1534**

"Welcome Emperor Charles V." The king said after my nephew was announced. He came with an entourage of guards and nobles. Some of those of whom I recognized from childhood. As accustomed, the two monarchs hugged. King Henry motioned for Princess Mary and introduced her to her possible future husband, my nephew.

"I would like you to meet our daughter, Princess Mary". King Henry said. My little princess stepped forward proudly, and made a deep curtsy. Just like I taught her.

"It is an honor to meet you, your majesty". My daughter said and gracefully returned to my and her fathers side.

"And of course, may I introduce to you my wife the Queen and your aunt. Queen Katherine". The king my husband said as he took my hand. This was the first physical contact in a month. He put my hand in my nephew's, and Charles kissed it and smiled.

"Welcome to England, it is so good to see you. My king and I are very happy that your majesty and my lady the kings mother have come". I said truly happy that I get to see my relatives. Charles smile widen at me and I could not help but return the smile.

"Thank you aunt Katherine, it is also wonderful to see you again. May I introduce to you my mother, your sister". He said as he signaled the herald to announce her. As the herald announced her the trumpets played their music. When I saw my sister, happiness filled my heart. After so many years, I finally saw Juana. She walked gracefully as the courtiers bowed to her as she passed them by. Firstly she curtsied to her son, he nodded and she curtsied to myself and my husband. After Juana was properly introduced, she walked by me and held my hands. I haven't felt her touch in so many years.

"My sister, after so many years we are together again". I said through unshaded tears.

"I have misses you so much Catalina. I have so much to tell you of our kingdom. So much has change". She sounds so much like mother. As the day progressed, everyone was out enjoying the joust, that my husband planned in my nephews honor, I had introduced Mary to her aunt. The two had some similarities. After some time together Juana and I were inseparable. We spoke about the pleasures of Spain and all that took place after I had sailed to England. Sometime after I noticed Charles with a lady of my court. She had her back to us and Charles was speaking as if he and the unknown woman were close friends. Suddenly they burst out in laughter and hugged each other. He kissed her on both cheeks. The lady turned and I almost stopped breathing. It was Jane SiVad. She told me they where friends, but I did not know they were so close that he kisses her cheeks.

"I see you have already met Jane SiVad". Juana says. I nodded to her.

"Yes, she my lady in waiting". I said and servants offered us small pastries and sweets.

"She is a very sweet girl. She came to my sons' court a couple years ago. She is very wealthy, she bought an entire apartment in Charles' main palace in Granada. Oddly she knew nothing of serving what so ever. Soon she caught Charles' eye and he wished to court her. Unfortunately for him she declined". Juana said snorting a little. She continued. "After she refused, Charles said that the ones who refuse him are the ones he can truly trust. They became good friends, always were together. They went ridding one day, when they returned she killed more deer than he did. She is such a remarkable young woman".

'I did not know that, why would see keep that from me'. I thought to myself. Jane told me that she knew Charles but never on such a personal level.

As the hours passed, Juana and myself continued to speak. Soon my husband and Charles left for the kings office. I made sure Juana was situated comfortingly in her chambers. After, I made my way to Jane's apartment. When Lady Darrel knocked on Jane's lavishly designed door her page girl answered and said Jane was in the bath. The page girl let Lady Darrel and myself inside.

"Where is the bath?" I asked the page girl.

"This way madam" she said and I followed. Once we entered the bath, she announced my presence. I could not believe my eyes. The room of which I stood is the most beautiful room I have ever seen. The room was very spacious and brightly lit. The walls were decorated with marble soft golden tiles. Her flooring was tiled in a cream color. The cabinets had glass pained doors. Inside I could see expensive soaps, bath salts, bath oils and other bathing essentials. The bathing tub Jane was sitting in was massive and beautifully carved from marble. As I stood there, I almost forgot the reason I came.

"Lady Jane, this is a very beautiful bath chamber". I commented.

"Thank you your majesty, I had no idea you would visit". Lady Jane said.

"Lady Jane, where were you today during your leisure time?" I asked her.

"I was.. with a couple friends your majesty. I am very happy for your majesty reuniting with your sister". She said trying to change the subject. I smiled and thanked her.

"Anything else you have done today?" I asked. She looked down and took a deep breath.

"You must have seen me with the Emperor". She said with her head down.

"Yes, I did. My sister told me of how he tried to court you and how you have refused. She then went on to say how you two have become friends after". I explained. She raises her head and looked at me.

"Yes, your majesty that did happen but he never touched me. He and I were more friends than anything". She looked at me and I knew she was truthful. "I believe you Lady Jane it is only that I had seen him kiss you". Jane smiled.

"He always does that every time he sees me. If it bothers you I will speak to him about it". She said as she said up a little. I came close to Jane and set on the edge of her massive bathtub.

"There is no need for that Jane. I trust you with him and I trust him. You are truly a trustworthy person Jane". I said sincerely.

"Always your majesty". She said with a smile. I nodded and left for my own chambers.

**June 5, 1534**

It had been a week since my nephew and sister sailed back to Spain. The king my husband decided to plan a picnic and invite the nobles. He and a small hunting party rode into the nearby woods to hunt. It was the King's idea to celebrate the beginning of summer, he also promised Mary he would spend time with her. Some of the King's companions also brought their children as well. Once all the soft blankets were put down, my ladies and courtiers and myself, set down and enjoyed the warm breeze. There were a spread of apples, pears, pies, boiled chicken, strawberries... Mostly small foods. The children along with their nannies and guardians went on the hill to play in the plush grass and flowerbeds. I sent a couple of my ladies to collect apples and conversed with the courtiers while occasionally watch Mary playing with children her own age. A couple hours went by and everything was going fine until we heard a gut wrenching scream, my daughters scream. I don't remember running to her, but I was right there. She was crying hysterically and grabbing at her legs. When I lift her dress I almost fell back. Her knee was dislocated, I tried to calm her but the pain was too great for her. It hurt to see her in so much pain. My efforts were useless. I looked to a guard and quickly instructed him to inform the King.

**King Henry**

I have killed seven deer and three hogs. I bragged to Charles about how he could not catch up to me. We were out for a couple hours and was preparing to join the ladies at the picnic. A few guards running in our direction caught Charles attention and he informed me. They stopped in front of my horse and struggled to catch their breath.

"Calm yourself". I said. As he caught his breath he began to speak.

"Your majesty, Princess Mary dislocated her knee in a playing incident". He breathed. I looked at him frozen in shock. With a nudge from Charles I quickly came to my senses and pulled the reins of my horse and rode to the picnic site as fast as I could. As my horse neared the area I didn't stop for the courtiers and hopped from my horse and ran to my wailing child.

"What happened to my daughter" I yelled. Katherine held Mary in her arms her.

"Henry, Mary dislocated her knee playing with the other children". Katherine said, she stood up to speak to me. I was so angry that she would allow Mary to play with peasant children.

"Where the hell were you". I roared. Anger seeping through every pore in my body. How could she be so careless and allow our only child to get hurt. My anger boiled and before I could contain myself I violently pushed Katherine to the ground.

Queen Katherine

Everyone around me gasped as they witness the King pushing me down. Charles quickly came to my side and helped me up.

"Henry, please. Catherine says Mary along with other children and herself were rolling down the hill". I said, hoping he would not harm me. Henry looked around and yelled "What is everyone standing around for, help my daughter!"

**Jane SiVad**

My basket were filled with fresh picked apples for the Queen. Lady Darrel and myself were sent to collect them for her. As we came close to the picnic area we noticed a crowd surrounding a small child. When we neared the area I saw that it was Princess Mary crying in her mother's arms. A physician was examining her leg. He was barely touching it and she screeched in pain. Going through the crowd and getting closer I saw that she had a dislocated knee. I had dislocate my joints before, due to extreme training. It was a simple task one must do to place the joint back into its socket.

"Your majesty if I may, I can help her highness". I offered and she looked to the King and back at me.

"Please, do what ever you can to help her". Her majesty pleaded. I kneeled beside the crying child.

"I need some space". I said and the people around me backed up. I began to rub the Princess's lower thigh and upper calf to soothe the pain.

"Your highness, I am going to carefully turn you around on your side". I said and she nodded slowly. Once I got her on her side I asked for help to keep her on her side and the Queen came to help me. I lift my dress to expose my knee and placed it on her small miss shaped knee. I raised myself a little and I let myself fall with my weight in my knee. We heard a crack once I made contact. The Princess yelped and gasped. The Princess knee was quickly put in place. She stopped her crying and inhaled deeply.

"Sweetheart, does it still heart?" The king asked as he kneeled beside his daughter.

"Only a little papa". She replied trying to put on a brave face.

"Thank you so much, Lady SiVad". The Queen said.

"Yes Lady SiVad, thank you very much". King Henry said.

"Your welcome your majesties, it is my duty to help her royal highness". I said sincerely to them.

The King nodded and scooped the Princess in his arms and walked to his carriage and carefully placed her in and got in himself. He purposely left the Queen behind.

**Queen Katherine**

I kissed my child's head while she slept. I have been watching her sleep for a while now. It was getting dark and I quietly exited her room. Once I reached my apartment my husband was waiting for me. I quickly dismissed my ladies and I faced him, alone. I could tell he was angry with me and I found myself afraid of him. He wore a mean glare and a vein throbbed in his neck.

"Where the hell were you when my child's life was put in danger!" he yelled.

"Henry, I let them out of my site for a second, and I did not know they were rolling..." he cut me off.

"What if she was killed Katherine, she could have easily broke her neck". Henry hollered, his breathing became hysterical.

"Do not say that". I said hurt at his comment.

"Maybe I should just take her away from you, she was almost killed in your care. I will not let that happen again!"

"You can not take my only child!" I cried, but Henry grabbed me and slammed me against my door. Then he slapped me hard across my face. I began to cry and he stopped himself from hitting me again.

"Do you not see what you make me do". He yelled and hit the door behind me with his bare fist. I jumped in fear and slid to the floor.

"Why must you hurt me so?" I sobbed.

"Dammit Katherine, dammit!" he seethed, and he left me on the floor. Elizabeth rushed in and came to my side. She consoled me and helped me up. She helped me out of my dress and I slid in bed.

"You must promise me to never speak of this". She looked puzzled at first and nodded in promise. That night I could not sleep. My face was throbbing in pain. I lay there most of the night, thinking what was to come for me tomorrow.

A/N: I hope you all like it so far. I am at my aunts house for Christmas. That's why I am able to upload a prologue and 7 chapters. Please review. I will begin updating in March-April.


	9. Chapter 8: Silent Tears

**Hello, it's been a while. And thanks to TudorGirl910489 I was able to update. I've decided to change some birth years to make my story all come together. Henry and Katherine is now two years apart. Katherine new birthdate is December 16, 1502 and Henry's new birthdate will be June 28, 1504, making them younger in the 1530's. Ok, and here's chapter 8. Enjoy and Review. Please and thank you.**

* * *

Over the next seven months my husband the king turned our once loving marriage into an abusive marriage. He hurts me, he hits me, punches me, slaps me. He punches me in my stomach, and my sides, and on my back. He yells at me, calls me hurtful names and after he hurts me he sends me gifts and apologizes to me. My husband can be so sweet to me and he can be so harmful. His abuse really became unbearable for me when one day Anne Boleyn and I ran into each other. She had the audacity to call me by my name and not my title.

"How dare you call me by my name. Just because you are my husbands' whore does not give you the right to disrespect me. Know your place, if you know what is best for you. I am your Queen and you are nothing but my husbands' play thing". I said to her. She has surely gone to far. I will not stand for her rudeness. As I walked away I can hear the courtiers laugh at her. I was not in my chambers for ten minutes when Henry burst through my chambers door.

"Where do you get off telling Anne she is a whore!" he yelled at me.

"She called me by my name and not my title. SHE has disrespected me Henry". I defender myself.

"Katherine you embarrassed her, she is a laughing stock now!" he cared more for his whore's false feelings than that same whore disrespecting me, his wife, his Queen.

"I do not care, why are you not being reasonable. She is a whore who plays her game well. Why can't you see that!" I said and his eyes widen. He rushed in front me and slapped me, and slapped me again, and again until my nose started to bleed. He stopped and rubbed his forehead and turned away from me. I started to cough. He quickly came to me.

"I am sorry, I do not know what is wrong with me. Please forgive me. Please". He said as he wiped the blood from my nose. The look he had on his face was the same look he had when he was a young boy. This was my Henry. My heart. I forgave him just like I always did. Perhaps he will be kinder to me. My face was so very sore that he secretly had Dr. Linacre to come look at me. Henry made sure to be there while Dr. Linacre examined me, fearful that I would tell Linacre what happened.

He immediately put me on bed rest for a week. Lady SiVad mixed the powder Charles sent her in water and gave it to me. It relieved the pain, but the bruise was still there. I had to lie and say that I ate bad berries that cause the discoloration on my face. Doing my bed rest I began to think about the first years of our marriage. Henry was so sweet and kind to me. He gazed at me when I was married to his brother Arthur. Arthur was such a sweet and kind person. He loved me and I loved him. Although he was very weak, that did not stop him from spending time with me.

On our wedding night, the closest we ever gotten to consummation was a deep passionate kiss. He placed himself between my legs, we continued to kissed. Then suddenly he grew tired from weakness and could not perform sexually. He could not even stiffen. He became self conscience, and I assured him that all was well. He was only thirteen, he did not know what exactly to do. We decided to wait another night. Soon, we waited another, and another. Arthur weakness was slowly swallowing him whole.

We never consummated. After six long months, my sweet gentle husband was called to eternal rest. Upon hearing of his death I was in the chapel praying for his very soul. I wept for the longest of time. My friend Maria consoled and comforted me. As the weeks after his death went on, I learned of even more hurtful news. My mother, Isabella, Queen of Castile had past away in her sleep. Once I was alone in my chambers I broke down.

I cried in my pillow and cried myself to sleep for many nights. It was too much to handle, I was alone and felt abandoned. Henry comforted me, he sent me roses and little notes telling me to be strong, and reminding me of who I was. The strong Spanish Infanta. I am the very reason for the Tudors legitimate claim to the throne. Henry VII needed a member from a powerful royal family to marry into. So that his commoner's blood will mix with legitimate blood in order to have a strong claim.

On top of my mothers death my sister Juana and my father Ferdinand fought for the throne of Castile. Ultimately Juana won, and because of my family's fights, my high status decreased. King Henry VII, even considered marrying me. Sometimes I would catch him starring at me. One night he even kissed my cheek longer than he needed to. Not long after my mother's death he sent me away from court. On one occasion when he visited me, he became drunk and force a kiss on me.

He would not stop biting at my neck and breast, until someone walked in on me fighting him. After that, I was moved to a even less of a house hold. I was practically living in poverty. I would have not survived if Henry did not secretly write to me. He always told me of the going ons in court, or just writing private notes telling me he missed me dearly and hated to see his father hurt me.

He also secretly sent me money and roses, along with pomegranates. On one night he came to visit me. I was sure to tell him not to risk himself for me. He would always say 'I am the prince of whales, what could my father possibly do to me'. His eyes was filled with longing and I knew he loved me. But he was only 16 and I, 18, I must admit that Henry's letters to me made me fall for him. I did love him, but not the way he loved me.

I did not know how much he truly loved me until he kissed me one day. We were alone and were in the middle of a card game. I was so desperately needing to be loved by someone, anyone, allowed myself to sink into his touch. The kiss was so passionate his lips trailed down my neck and onto my cleavage. Henry's hand trailed up my dress and into my under linen. He touch me and I lapped up every bit of his pleasure. His kiss deepened and his finger pushed I to me. I, still a virgin, had never felt anything inside me before.

I moaned low to his touch and he massaged his finger and I felt as if I was floating. My legs was weak and hotness formed in my stomach. Before I knew it I felt my lower region explode. I gasped and pushed him away. That's when I saw he had loosened his breeches and his penis was exposed. I continually apologized to him. I had allowed him to touch me in my most sacred area. I was so starved of affection that I used a sixteen year old to satisfied needs I did not know I had. I started to cry at what I had done, I acted like a common whore. I let him touch me in my most weakest time.

My mother would be very disappointed in me. Henry stood up, his private area was still exposed. He came to me and tried to calm me down. I still was crying and still apologizing to him. I sobbed that I acted like a whore and should be punished. It was only the right thing to do. Henry kissed me again and I pushed him back in shock. "Katherine, do you not see. I love you. I am to be the next King of England. I want you to be my Queen." he whisper as he cupped my face with his hands. "Why would you want me, I have shown you dishonorable behavior". I whispered between sobs. He kissed me once again and held his head close to mind. "I have fallen in love with you. You are so much more intelligent than other princesses. You are a brilliant militant woman and I could not have asked for a better woman". He said, then he took my hand and touched himself. "This will only belong to you, and only you". He said. We kissed again and he fixed his breeches and said he will secretly send me a hundred crowns a month.

It was not much but it was enough to feed my ladies and myself. And a year later, true to his word Henry became King and announced that I am to be crowned Queen of England. Our first years he kept his promise and remained faithful to me. But the loss of our precious children began to take it's toll on both of us.

The first sign of his infidelity was separating our chambers. Then his visits to my bed chamber became lesser. Then the joy of my life happened when my precious daughter Mary was born. Henry was pleased that we finally had a strong and healthy child. He began to spend more time with me and our daughter was showered with the best.

However two more failed pregnancies impacted our lives. He came to my bed rarely and preferred those of his mistresses. He spent his time with women while I spent a lot of my time in the chapel with God. I know he blames me for our children, perhaps this is my punishment for letting him touch me early on. Maybe I am still being punished by being abused by the very man who fought so hard to have me. Now sometimes I think he would not care if I live or died. God said he will help me when I help myself. As I think about our early days, I am led to a decision. A decision that may determine the length of my life, or extend it.

Two weeks later, I went to Henry's office. His groom announce me in. Henry was sitting at his desk reading a piece of paper. "Katherine, what brings you here?" he asks me. He rose from his chair and walked in front me. He leaned down and kissed me. I gasped for he has not kissed me in two months. He noticed my gasped and cupped my face in his hands and looked deep into my eyes. He caressed the side he slapped me on and kissed it. "Are you well", he asked softly. I nodded. "Yes husband, I am very well". I said. He kissed the cheek he slapped again."What is it that you need?" he ask, suddenly I found myself afraid. I shook inside and tried so very hard to speak. "Husband, I..." I could not do it. Henry was there waiting on me to finish my sentence. "Henry, I wish to spend time with you". I lied. He smiled softly and nodded. I was not ready to loose him. Something inside him was hold me back. Maybe it's my Henry. The Henry I fell in love with. The following day, we went to mass and took a walk in the gardens. Then he and I went riding. It was so long since I rode a horse. I thought I had forgot to ride but it came back to me once he helped me on the horse. As we rode people waved and cheered. After, we had a private picnic. Then he kissed me and my neck. "I love you Katherine, never forget that". He said. Then I saw him. My Henry, my sweet Henry. Not the harmful man who hits me. I melted as he leaned over to kiss me. "I love you too Henry". Soon after, we left for the palace. When we returned Henry did not leave my company. Which was very surprising. He usually went to his office or accompanied his friends. "Katherine, I forgot how much you like these moments." he said. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. That night he surprised me by coming to my bedchambers. We lay together in bed for a little while, and Henry blew out the candles. Then he touched me, his hands were as gentle as the first time. I felt myself moistening and he moved closer and positioned himself on top of me. He sat on his knees while between my legs.

Then he took his night shirt off and threw it to the floor. He wore nothing under it. Then he straddled my legs and slid his hands up my chemise. He slowly pulled off my under linen. Henry gently pulled my chemise over my head and threw it with his, on the floor.

He spread my legs apart and positioned his hips between my legs. I laid back and gave myself to him. He gently pushed himself inside me and relaxed his body on top of mine. Henry's hips slowly moved back and worth. We made passionate love, something we have not done in years. His thrusts became more longer as his whole length deepened inside me. His pace sped up and waves of absolute pleasure entered me in a deep stage of ecstasy. I let out a soft yelp with every thrust. The pit of my stomach became hot and Henry's pace quickened.

His hips then smashed in mine and my bed started to make noises and creek. Then suddenly I climaxed all over his waist. It was so much that our slapping noise was louder along with Henry's wails of pleasure. After about ten minutes of vigorously thrusting his wails ended with one last long and loud wail. I felt his warm seed fill me. He collapsed on top of me, we were both soaked in sweat. We each breathed hard in each others face. As Henry pulled himself out of me, he and I spooned and he held me close to him. His hot breath on my neck. "I...I love you so much Katherine. So much". He breath. As I lay there I smiled. Hopefully I will become with child. King Henry

I have completely forgot how much Katherine pleased me in bed. As many mistresses I have, including Anne, none of them came close to the pleasure Katherine gave me. I truly love her, but I need a son, and Anne can give me many. I have spilled my seed into Katherine, hopefully she becomes with child. "I love you to husband, you and Mary are my life". She responded. We kissed one last time and sleep took us peacefully.

* * *

**February 1535**

My courses ended a couples days ago and I had the unfortunate task of telling the king I did not show any signs of pregnancy. He did not get angry, but he as usual paid more attention to Anne. This was not the marriage I was raised to endure. I knew Henry would have been more kinder to me if both of our sons would have lived. I have given him a beautiful strong and healthy daughter, yet he thinks I am not worthy to be loved by him. He is such a complicated man.

I will speak to him on behalf of my daughter, I will feel better if he allows me to visit Hatfield Court. I decided to walk in the gardens for a little while. They comforted me so much. The weather is beautiful. The sun was shinning and the cold brisk air blew through my onyx flowing curls. My ladies were in my company. I enjoyed the colors of the garden for another half hour, and left to speak with Henry. As I neared the kings office, I took notice that Henry's groom was looking very nervous. He bowed to me and stepped back. I turned the door knob, and as the door slightly opened, I hear his laughter with Anne Boleyn.

I push the door open and Henry quickly got up. I tilt my head to the side and watched the man I loved straighten his clothes. "I see you are with your whore". I said, I did not even care anymore.

"Katherine..." Henry said but I cut him off. "You are dismissed Lady Boleyn." I said calmly. She curtsied deeply and left.

"Why must you do this to me" I asked. I was so angry, I wanted to slap the taste out of his mouth.

"Katherine what is it, I am busy". Henry said annoyed.

"Apparently you are not busy enough for your whore, but you are all of a sudden to busy for your wife or our child.". I said with a raised voice. "When are you going to see that she is using you". I said angrily.

"Anne loves me, unlike you she doesn't anger me".

"Anne does not love you. I love you, your daughter loves you. Why can't you see that".

"Leave Mary out of it! Your only jealous of Anne and I. We love each other and you can not stand it". He irately seethed I only looked at him. I am so angry that it hurts.

"Since I have been in this kingdom, all _you people_ ever did was hurt me". I said with unshed tears in my eyes. His eyes widened.

"_You people_?". He repeated.

"Yes, _YOU_ people. Since Arthur died, your father almost took me." Henry gasped loudly. "Then, in my weakest moment I let myself fall for your silly lies about you loving me. You have manipulated me from the very beginning!" I said, hurt evident in my voice.

"That is not true". He defended himself.

"No, you knew I balanced your legitimacy on the throne and you used me to get it by marrying me. Now years later, the very same manipulation you used on me, Anne Boleyn is using it on you!"

"I never manipulated you, I truly loved you. I always loved you, even after you lost MY SONS!" I could not believe what he said.

"I knew it". I whispered as a lone tear rolled down my cheeks. "I knew you blamed me for our children's deaths."

"Katherine" he said softly. I slowly shook my head. "I devoted my life to you. I did my very best to please you Henry. Even when you left to campaign war against France. I was pregnant and Scotland invaded, I crushed the Scotland invasion. But I lost my precious little girl trying to protect a king who mistreats me. I love you, I truly love you but I can not allow myself to be hurt by you any longer. I refuse to stay married to a man who...hits me, commits adultery, and is easily manipulated." My voice was calm and filled with hurt, as I told him.

"What are you saying". He dangerously whispered.

"Henry, you and Anne deserve each other. I wish to end this marriage. I want a divorce". I said. Then I calmly exited the room. When I entered my bed chambers I dismissed all my ladies. As soon as they were gone, I let my tears flow.

**King Henry**

I had to sit down and take in all that was said. So it is true. My father did try to take Katherine, I thought Anthony Knivert was exaggerating what he say when he walked in on my father forcing his kisses on Katherine. She thinks I do not love her, and that I only used her to complete my claim to my throne. Of course I knew she was needed to complete my legitimacy but I really did love her. Now she has asked for a divorce. Have I been so nasty to her that she wishes to leave our marriage. Perhaps she has found a lover? No, she would not bring herself to do such a thing. This is what I wanted right? I am now free to do as I please. Why do I feel so guilty? I had not even noticed Anne coming back in my office.

"What is wrong". She ask taking me from my thoughts.

"Sweetheart, Katherine has asked me for a divorce". I said as Anne walked to my desk and set down. Her eyes widen and I smiled as I held her hand.

"This is only the beginning my love. Soon we shall be married and you will bare my sons". I said as I leaned over and kissed her passionately. 'This is what I wanted?' I thought to myself as I continued to kiss.

* * *

**Mid February 1535**

**Queen Katherine**

It has been two days since I ask my husband for a divorce. I was sure he would be angry but he was not. He is openly courting Anne Boleyn. I can not believe how much my husband fell from grace. I rose from my chair and walked in my bed chamber. I sat down at my vanity, as I look at myself in the mirror I touch my face. I study myself, I am still a beautiful woman. I have recently made my 32th birthday. I don't have any wrinkles or sagging. I will be a single woman soon and perhaps a man of great nobility will have interest in me.

I believe I can move on after Henry. He put me through so much. Perhaps the divorce is God's way of pushing me toward someone else. Someone who will respect me, maybe one day I shall have another child. I have heard of woman my age giving birth to healthy children. I sigh as I got up and started my day. I soon headed to Mass, after I prayed to God and made the sign of the cross. I ran into the Duke of Wiltshire. When he saw me hebowed

"Your Majesty". I walked near him and he rose up.

"I know what you are doing to my husband the king. Your comeuppance will be swift, Sir Thomas Boleyn". I threatened. He looked at me angrily. I knew he wanted to speak but I did not give him permission. So I continued. "You are a very wicked man. Have you no shame for whoring your daughters to the king my husband". I said in a low tone. Thomas Boleyn clinched his jaw. I was half hoping he would say something so I would punish him. But that would be ungodly of me. I saw a vein in his far head. I decided to leave him be and go on with my day. I went to go to the garden when Lady SiVad spoke up.

"Your Majesty, if it pleases you I believe you told me that you have never been to Brookfield. It is only a couple hours south by carriage". She said with kindness. I thought about it for moment. If I remained in the palace it would remind me of my husband and his whore. Yet, I would be the first monarch to enter Brookfield.

"It is very nice of you to invite me to your home, Lady SiVad. I am honored to except the invitation to the luxury community of Brookfield". I said.

"Thank you, your majesty. You told me that you have never been there before. I would be honored to bring you there, my lady. It is still early, we can spend the day there and return by dusk". I nodded, inside I was excited to go to such a community.

**Thomas Boleyn**

I am seething with anger. I was doing what was best for my family. If offering my daughters to the king will get the Boleyn's power and brings us closer to the crown, then so be it. I can not believe what that wretched woman said to me. I hear the whispers. They say that my daughter is a nasty usurper, trying to take a crown she does not deserve, and she deserves to have her head chopped off. The so called true Queen gave the king five stillborn and sickly children. Three of which were sons. If Katherine of Aragon can not give England a son then she needs to step down and let a better woman take her place. If anything, I'm doing England a favor.

**King Henry**

Wolsey has made me a happy man. He said that the divorce papers shall be ready in two months time. All Katherine and I have to do is discuss the reasons and terms for the divorce. I will cross that bridge when I get there. Only two months until I can marry my love. Anne will look so beautiful in the queens jewels. Sometimes, I still have Katherine's words in mind. I think I would know if Anne was using me only to gain power. Anne is to much of a good and sweet person to use me. Katherine says I'm easily manipulated. I shall prove her wrong when I cradle my son in my arms.

**Please Review! I need reviews inorder to upate.**


	10. Chapter 9: Salvation

**I decided to give Brookfield a leader and it's own council. These are the titles. The Devine Duke and Devine Duchess are Guardians of Brookfield. Sons of the Devine Duke and Duchess will be known as 'Grand Duke', and daughters will be known as 'Grand Duchess',and your Devineness, His Deviness and Her Devineness.**

**The Devine Duke is Clarence Barquette Sr. His son Clarence Barquette Jr., the Grand Duke is 14 years of age. His second son is Richard Barquette, Grand Duke, is 6 years of age. The Devine Duchess died from perpetual fever. The Barquette Dynasty is the Devine Family in Brookfield. Brookfield itself is South Surrey, Hampshire and all of Sussex. Look at England on a map, Brookfield in my story takes up a good bit of South England. Clarence Barquette, Devine Duke of Brookfield, Emperor Charles V of the Holy Roman Empire and King of Spain, and Emperor Alexei and Empress Helena of Monaco are the most powerful leaders in the world.I just wanted to go over that bit of information with you. And here is chapter 9. Salvation. Enjoy! And please review! **

* * *

**Queen Katherine**

We have been riding for two hours now and I can see the Brookfield wall in sight. I took this leisure day for myself and I gave my ladies a day of leisure as well. We finally entered England's most richest community. This luxurious community was organized by a number of nobles who have put their money together and purchased this vast piece of land. It was said that they was tired of all the uncleanness and the unholiness. They made a community of their own and had the king and pope at that time to sign a sacred document and make Brookfield a community where every visitor needed proper invitation.

Even the crown needed an invitation to enter Brookfield. When we entered the community I was amazed at how gorgeous it was. There was beautiful trees full of fruit. All around me was well taken care of. I have to admit, this community thrived much better than anything I have ever seen around England. Everyone here was so happy. All wore beautiful gowns, dresses and casual coats and breeches. While we were ridding in the clean smooth bricked streets, I saw a woman in casual dress walking with little girls behind her while she was talking. "She is a teacher and is teaching her students about the economy". Lady SiVad whispered. I nodded in understanding. Soon I learned that Brookfield was field with villas. The villas were gorgeous, I have never seen such beauty before. All the kings palaces paled in comparison to the villas here. It was superb. We rode in the carriage for a little longer when it stopped in front a magnificent villa. A nicely dressed man walked to the carriage and opened the door. "Welcome home my lady". He said as he helped Jane out. Then he helped me out. I was a little skeptical at first.

"Welcome to Perseon Manor". He said to me, and smiled. "I see you have brought a visitor". He said as he kissed my hand. "Any what a beautiful visitor indeed. Tell me, is there a name to match your beauty?" he said. "Alejo! This is the..." I quickly raised my hand to silence Jane.

_"Catalina"._ I said nicely to him.

"Catalina is a beautiful name my lady. May I escort you into Perseon Manor?" Alejo asked kindly.

"Of course, Alejo". I allowed him to take my arm and lead me into the inside of this gorgeous villa. Inside of Perseon Manor was immaculate. Such beauty overwhelmed me. I recognized the French decor along with another decor. Jane had the floors made of marble, the walls were made of polished granite and marble. Everywhere was I looked was regal. "Lady SiVad your home is beautiful. You have such good taste". I complemented her, she nodded and smiled.

"Thank you...my lady...I appreciated your compliment". She said. "Alejo, why don't you show..."

"Catalina" I cut in.

"Um Catalina around the villa". Lady SiVad said. I saw her cheeks blush at saying my name with out my title.

An hour later I was amazed at how Lady Jane lived. Alejo showed me the entire villa and introduced me to the servants. Some of them gasped and bowed or curtsied. Others eyes widened at my presence. When we walked back to the dinning area, there was a small feast prepared. Porcelain dishes and rose pedals sprinkled on the table. As I entered all the servants bowed, Jane politely motioned for me to sit at the head of the table. The food look delicious and my stomach growled at the spread. There were a baked ham smothered in honey. Fruits, steamed vegetables, steamed rice with sauce or gravy, and other delicious foods were laid on the table. Her choice of beverage were sweet wine, juice and water. Everything was spread nicely. Alejo is a sweet gentlemen to me. He is so nice and had no idea I was the Queen of England. I like the feeling and enjoyed his attention. I felt feelings I have never felt before.

"Tell me about yourself, Catalina". Alejo said to me. I took a sip of my sweet wine, and began to speak.

"As you can tell, I am a Spaniard. I sailed to England when I was 15, I was married days later. My husband had passed away six months after. I was married again at 19 and I am currently going through a divorce after 13 years of marriage. I have been in England most of my life". I told him basically my life story. I wanted to learn of what he thought of me. Not as a Queen, but a woman, a person.

"Well, any man who doesn't want you is a complete fool. I can see you are a sweet and kind person. Beautiful as well as compassionate". He said, that was the most sweetest thing anyone has ever told me. This stranger is more kinder to me than my own husband. This is all the more reason why I wish to divorce the king and live independently on my own. "Well Catalina, I hope you find happiness. Do you have any children". He asked me as he picks grapes from the fruits. I decided to tell him the truth.

"Of course, I have six children". I said. Lady Jane coughed on her food.

"My Lady..." she said clearing her throat.

"No, all is well, it helps to talk about it". I said and continued. "I have six children, but God has called them all to eternal rest. All except one, my sweet Mary. She will turn 13 in a few months. God has bless me with six but allowed me to keep one". I told him with a small smile on my face. His eyes widened again and he took my hands in his.

"I hope I had not cause you heartache. If I did, I had no..."

"You cause me no pain, do not worry, like Lady SiVad said. Some babies are too good for this world". I said as I stopped him. After a few moments, Alejo had an idea.

"I know what will lift your spirits. A tour of Brookfield. After we eat of course". He said smiling and continued eating.

"Yes, I would like that very much." I said to Alejo. He smiled and nodded.

**King Henry **

It is nearly 4 in the afternoon. I have not seen Katherine or any of her ladies. Not that I am looking for her. I do not know why I am worried. Bad habits die hard. I walked to her apartments and found that the door was locked. Katherine never locked her doors. It is bothering me that she would conceal her chambers to me. I turn and walked through the corridors of the palace when I ran into one of her ladies. Elizabeth Darrel. Upon seeing me, she immediately curtsied. "My lady, where is the Queen". I asked and she stood up straight.

"Her Majesty is on a visit to Brookfield, my Lord". She said, I thought I heard her wrong.

"You must be mistaken, Brookfield is a gated community. Even I need proper approval to enter". I said to her annoyed at her confusion.

"Her Majesty has the proper approval. Lady SiVad is a Brookfield resident". I almost gasped as I heard this. Jane lives in Brookfield. How did such a young woman come into such wealth. She invited Katherine to the most luxurious community in England and she did not ask me to go with her.

"You may continue about your day, Lady Darrel". I said and walked away. If Katherine were not on my mind before, she is on it now. How could she? Leave to such a place with out me, why am I so jealous. What do I care. Do I still care for Katherine?

**Jane SiVad**

Her Majesty is such a kind woman. It hurts to see how much pain she is being put through. She deserves so much more. I had no idea how much it takes to be a Queen of England. Personally, I am happy that the Queen asked for a divorce. Soon she will be free of his abuse. She may keep quiet about her abuse, but I know when she is hurting. She claimed she fell from her bed when I saw her limping one day. I saw bruises on her arms, shoulders, and back. One day in December I had to help Her Majesty to her bedchamber in secret. She was clutching her stomach. When I loosened her dress and opened her chemise, it exposed a deep black and purple bruise. I gasped, that was the first time I seen her in much pain. The bruise covered her left rib cage. Luckily there was heavy snow fall, I quickly grabbed a piece of cloth and opened the window to put snow in it. As I gently pressed down the snow filled cloth on her ribs she winced in pain again.

"My lady, you require a physician". I said. She put her hand on mine.

"Please. Do not tell anyone". She said as pain filled her voice. She moaned in pain every time I touched her wound.

"But Majesty, you do not deserve to..." she cut me off.

"He loves me. He just gets angry sometimes". She said as a tear roll down her face. I knew she loved him to much to let the abuse get out. She does not deserve to be treated in such a despicable way. I could kill His Majesty, but what good what that do. It will only pain the Queen more. Her Majesty's laughter takes me out of my thoughts.

"My lady if it pleases you , I would like to take this beautiful woman on a tour of Brookfield, alone". Alejo said. His cheeks brightened. I look to Her Majesty and she arched her brows and smiled.

"Well lady SiVad, may I go?" she asked smiling. I nodded,

"Of course My Lady". Alejo took her by the arm and walked her through the estate and to the front entrance. He had a big carriage brought to the front and helped her inside. Brookfield was a large piece of land and he could not show her all of it. He most likely would show her around this part of the community, but still, they would take a while. I went to my bed chambers and ordered a full body massage, manicure and pedicure. I relaxed and waited until they returned. I am happy to be home.

**Queen Katherine**

This community is absolute gorgeous, I love all the sites. Perhaps this is where I reside when I am no longer the kings wife. We had been site seeing for a couple of hours. Every part of this city was nicely taken care of. The people here seem so nice and from what I gather from Alejo, Brookfield is a strictly Catholic community. Thank God. "It is almost sunset, I will take you back". Alejo said as he smiled. He always smiled.

"Yes, you are right, I have to return home. Lady SiVad and yourself have made this day very special to me. Perhaps if Lady SiVad invites me again, I shall bring my daughter". I said with a smile on my face. I was truly smiling, it took a complete stranger to bring a genuine smile to my face.

"I am sure little Mary will enjoy Brookfield as much as you have." Alejo said.

"Yes, I am sure she will enjoy it very much". I said, Alejo smiled and we rode back to Perseon Manner. The ride back was peaceful, and for the first time I truly enjoyed myself.

"We're here my lady". He said and helped me from the carriage. As I gazed at the villa, I noticed that it looked more beautiful during dusk. I held on to his arm as we made our way to the entrance. As the servants bowed and curtsied Jane rushed to our side.

"Alejo, you have been gone for hours, I said show her around Brookfield, not England itself". She said irrationally. "Are you well my lady, did Alejo bore you." she asked. I had to keep myself from laughing.

"Of course Alejo did not bore me. I really enjoyed myself. I have not done that in a very long time." I said. We were seated in a very comfortable area. There was large bay windows that allowed us to watch the sun set. It was romantic, and I was spending a romantic moment with another man.

"It's beautiful isn't it". Alejo said and looked at me. His expression was soft yet masculine.

"Yes, it is very beautiful. I do not get to watch the sun set very often". I said and looked around for lady Jane but she left to prepare dinner. Alejo took my hand and kissed it.

"I have spent the day with you, and it seems like I know you". Alejo said looking deep into my eyes. I felt a spark inside me. A spark that has not been lit for a long time. Alejo slowly slid closer to me, and I surprised myself by allowing it. He brush his lips past mine, they were so soft. He was so close that I could smell his scent. The space between us became smaller as he leaned forward, our noses was touching. I could even smell his breath. Our lips touched for a second and he pressed a little firmer and opened his mouth. My mouth was opened and I did not even know. His tongue invaded my mouth and I moistened at the touch. I felt so light. It felt like I did not know Henry. All that I was going through meant nothing, the divorce, Henry's affairs, the abuse. All was lost. I did not care anymore. Alejo deepened the kiss and held me closer to him. Then suddenly an image of my Mary enters my mind. I immediately pushed him away. "I am sorry, I acted out of my own selfishness. Forgive me". Alejo said as he slid backward a little. Of course he would think this is his fault.

"It is not your fault kind sir." I said with kindness. "I am married, and as much as my husband hurts me, I can not commit adultery". Alejo looked at me with hurt in his eyes.

"Your husband hurts you?" he asked. I lowered my head in shame.

"Yes he does. That is why I wish to divorce him and move on". I explained.

"You should be free of him, who ever he is. You should be happy and most importantly, loved". He said, I smiled to that. He is such a nice man. He deserves to know who I really am.

"Alejo, I have not been truthful with you". I said and his brows arched. He was speechless and I continued. "Have you ever seen the Queen of England?" I asked. He thought for a moment and answered.

"No, I have not. The Emperor is a close friend of mine and he says she is a beautiful and sweet person. Why do you ask?" He said as he leaned over and grabbed a few grapes from the fruit bowl on the table.

"I had no idea you and the emperor were friends." Surely Charles would have mention a close friend of his coming to England. "Charles and I grew up together. Our mothers were friends until mine passed away. Juana of Castile chose me as a companion for him from an early age" he said and continued. "You remind me greatly of his mother, she is also a beautiful person". That is true. All my life I have been complimented on my beauty and my great resemblance to my mother. Both Juana and myself resemble our mother out of all 5 children. "What ever you have been untruthful with me about, I am sure it is none of my business". He said.

"Alejo, I have something very important to tell you. It is about who I am". He nodded for me to continue, I took a deep breath. "Alejo, I am in an abusive marriage. My husband hurts me emotional and physically. You should not have anything to do with me. My husband is very powerful. I would never forgive myself if he hurts someone because of his jealousy." I explained.

"Catalina, trust me I was once a commanding officer in the royal Spanish navy. I am an excellent fighter. I would stand tall against anyone. Well, Pers... I mean, Jane is the only person who ever bested me at sparring." he said jokingly

"Alejo please..." he cut me off and kissed me. This kiss was ever so soft but ended quickly.

"Know this Catalina, when the divorce is final I would like to court you. Something tells me you are very special". He said softly.

"No please, I only just met you and I already feel like I am committing adultery". I said. I felt like I am committing a wrong act.

"I wish not to make you uncomfortable. I want to get to know you".

"Alejo I am a very important person in all England." I said hoping he would get the hint.

"So am I. I am a Spanish naval officer who is of much importance. Perhaps I can contact the Emperor and ask if he can contact your family. Maybe they can sail to England to support you in your most time of need."

"Oh Alejo, all of England supports me. For I am their Queen." he was speechless as I studied him. He sucked in his breath and his eyes were wide. I silently prayed that he would not treat me any different than before.

* * *

**Please Review. **


	11. Chapter 10: Sorrow

**Warning: I want to warn you all about chapter 10. Sorrow. There is a graphic rape scene, anybody who is disturbed reading rape scenes I suggest you scroll down.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"You are Queen Katherine?" he ask with wide eyes, I nodded.

"Yes, I am Queen of England. Wife of Henry VIII. Mother to the true heiress of the kingdom." I said and continued. "You were so taken by me earlier. I had no idea anyone would be so kind to me if they knew nothing of my true identity".

"Catalina... Your majesty you are a wonderful woman, no matter Queen or commoner".

"Please, call me Catalina. I give you permission to call me by my true name". I said ever so kindly.

"I am honored to have the pleasure to call you by your true name. May I be so bold and ask you for your companionship?" he still treated me fairly. Everyone else would do anything to please me and show me false emotions. Now I have this honest man in front of me asking for my companionship.

"Of course, I would enjoy your companionship". I said kindly to him. After another hour of Alejo and I telling each other of our childhoods in Spain, and getting to know each other, Lady Jane came in and announced that dinner was served. During dinner, I can be myself. We laughed and talked about everything ranging from our lives to children. After dinner we had strawberries, fruit pastries and sweet wine for desert. Lady Jane even went out of her way to get pomegranates for desert. Alejo and I had to show her how to eat them. The wine was very good and it tickled my nose. Soon it was almost 7 and we prepared to leave. I said my goodbyes to Alejo and he did the same. Then Jane and I were off to Whitehall palace. By the time we arrived it was a little past 9. I went straight to my apartments. I dismissed Lady Jane on the way, I just wanted to be alone. Nearing my rooms, I bumped into Anne Boleyn. 'Why was she walking the halls at this hour'. I thought to myself.

"Your majesty". She said as she curtsied.

"Ah, Anne Boleyn. Been with my husband have you?" I ask in a calm tone. She looked down with shame. "Get out while you still can. You are still young, there are plenty young men out there. All my husband will do is hurt you, and in the end you will be in the same position as I am". I said sincerely. No woman should go through what I am going through, not even my enemy. I left her with my words and left for my apartments. I was in the middle of taking my dress off when Henry burst through the door. I quickly put back on my dress and faced him.

"Where were you?" He calmly ask me.

"I was invited to Brookfield by Lady SiVad, I am sorry for comming home so late". I said truthfully. He took a deep breath and looked at me annoyed.

"Why did you tell Anne all I will do is hurt her?" he asked. I was so tired of being sick and tired. His unkindness is taking it's toll.

"Because even though I dislike her no woman should be a battered wife". I said boldly.

"Battered wife". He repeated. His face contorted into a scowl.

"Yes, battered wife. You are not the man I married. You used to love me, now you have me fearing for my life". I said to him. His eyes widened.

"I did love you. You always find a reason to piss me off, and you had no right to tell Anne that. You will do anything to destroy Anne and I. You are only jealous because with Anne I shall bring forth a prince". He seethe to me. I only looked at him. My once true love is not the man who I am looking at.

"You love throwing that in my face don't you. You have only come to my bed twice in the past two years. Maybe if you did your DUTY as MY husband and visit my chambers more often, I would have a child in my womb!" I yelled. He closed in and slapped me so hard that I fell to the floor. Grabbing me by my arms he through me on my bed and slapped me again.

"Oh, so it's my duty to come to your bed". He mocked. "You wish I would come to your bed, huh! Then you shall get your wish!" he roared. I looked at him in fear, uncontrollable rage was on his face. Henry grabbed my dress and tore it off me. I screamed in fear, then he slapped me again. "SHUT UP! All you ever do is whine and complain! I will teach you a lesson you shall never forget!" he hollered. I was fighting him and he took both my wrists and held them over my head with one of his hands.

"Please husband, not like this. Please don't". I begged through tears. With his free hand he undid his breeches and exposed himself. He then grabbed at my corset with both hands. I tried so very hard to push him off of me, he is so much stronger than me. He managed to rip off my corset so hard that he tore it. I finally pulled one of my hands free and I slapped him across his face. He punched me in my side so hard that I though he broke a rib. I screamed as pain soared through me. No one would hear me, I dismissed my ladies for two days and Lady SiVad was in her own apartment. I fight him with all my strength as he rips and tears at my chemise, when my breast were exposed he takes them in his mouth and handles me roughly.

"Stop. Please I love you". I said as tears ran down my face. I could not believe what he was doing to me.

**Jane SiVad**

I went to the Queen's chambers to thank her for her presence at Brookfield. When I entered her outer chambers, I could not help but hear a struggle in her bedchambers. I heard the Queen plead with the king not to take her by force. I became afraid for her. I never felt so helpless in my life. It would be treason to hurt the king so I had no choice but to stay put and hope and pray he did not kill her.

**Queen Katherine **

I cried. Henry is putting me through so much pain. I am being brutally raped by my own husband. He tries to pry my legs open as I struggle to keep them closed. He hits me on my legs and grabs at my breasts. He slaps me and the pain was too much for me to keep strength in my legs. Henry finally forces them apart. I still fight as he puts his hips between my legs. He enters me roughly. I scream at the pain and punch him in the chest. He again holds my hands above my head. I was in so much pain. He released my wrists and took himself out of me. He force me to lay on my stomach and took me from behind. His body was on top of mine as he pulled my hair then forcefully held my head down. I cried as I felt him deepen himself into me. The room was getting dark from the dieing candles. He pulled my hair and I screamed. After a while I gave up. I stopped fighting and let him take me. Soon his thrust was rougher.

Then I felt it. I felt his seed spill into me, and his waist deepened in me. My husband collapsed on top of me breathing hard. A few minutes later he pulled himself out of me. I slowly turn on my back my torn chemise was barely covering my nakedness. I shivered from fear.

**King Henry**

As I pulled myself out of her she turned around and covered herself with her torn chemise. What have I done. I just raped the woman I thought I did not love. She shivers. I fixed my breeches and I took quick looks at her. "Dammit Katherine! Look at what you make me do!" I screamed. I felt so confused. I slowly backed up and left her bedchambers. As I find my way out of her outer chambers I noticed I was not alone. Lady Jane SiVad was standing in a corner. I locked eyes with her. I then left for my own chambers.

**Jane SiVad**

The king came out and looked at me. I froze. I could not believe it. I, Princess Persèus froze over a lowly king's hard gaze. The king looked at me for a second and left the Queens' chambers. I quickly went to the Queens' door and knocked softly.

No answer.

I opened the door slowly. Her Majesty was sitting on her bed rocking slowly. My heart broke. She was covering herself with her torn chemise. She had tears in her eyes, that were rolling down her face. I went over to her slowly. She was quiet, I don't think I heard her breathe. At her feet I could see the remains of her dress and corset. She had a look of fear in her eyes. I decided she should not stay in her chambers. I will have the other ladies clean up. Slowly I slid off my cloak and put it around her shoulders. She allowed me to fasten it around her. I then had her slowly stand up. I placed the hood over her head and we left her chambers.

**Queen Katherine**

Jane SiVad, my Lady In Waiting came in after the king. She put her cloak on me and help me get up and she led me out of my chambers and brought me to her own. She took me to her bathing chamber. Her bath tub was filled with scented water and rose pedals. "Your Majesty, please let me bathe you". She said softly and quietly. I let her take the cloak off me. I felt sticky between my legs. I felt so ashamed, and dirty inside. As Jane help me get in the bath tub, I felt the warmth of the water embrace me.

"He told me he would never hurt me". I said quietly.

"Your Majesty, you do not deserve to be put through such traumatic events. Perhaps you should confide in your nephew the emperor".

"No, please. Promise me that you will not speak of this". She hesitated and nodded. "Let me hear you say it". I said, wanting a verbal promise.

"I promise I will not speak of it". I nodded and she gently washed my back. The water was very warm and soothing. I picked up a rose pedal and held it close to me as Jane bathed me. After, she dressed me in a warm silk chemise, she asked if I wanted to sleep in one of her guest rooms. "Yes thank you Lady SiVad. I do not think I am ready to step back into my chambers". I said softly.

"All is well my lady, you can stay in my apartments as long as you like". Jane said. I nodded, as she showed me the guest room. It was beautiful and comfortable. The bed had silk fabrics and see-through bed curtains with golden embroidery. The room itself was very comfortable.

"Please, will you stay until I fall asleep". I asked not wanting to be alone.

"Of course". She said as she sat in a chair near the bed. As I lay in the comfortable bed, sleep slowly took me.

Next Morning

I woke up early the next morning. I was very sore from...I could not even speak of it. I rose very slowly, I could still smell the scented rose water on my skin. Today, I had to do my Queenly duties, and I will avoid the king at all cost. I could not bare the site of him.

**Jane SiVad**

I had a long night. I have never been in such a predicament before. The king raped the Queen. I am so disgusted with the him. I should have done something, I should have helped her. "Your Majesty". My servants say, taking me out of my thoughts. I turn around and Her Majesty came from her room. I rose and curtsied deeply.

"Would Your Majesty like some breakfast before Mass?" I asked.

"Yes please." She said in a soft voice. As she passed by I could smell the rose water scent. I am glad I had the servant draw me a bath. I had my page girl go to the Queen's chambers and get dresses and other delicates for her. She came back with her things and a gift the King sent her. The gift was a small box, it was nicely decorated.

"His Majesty has sent a gift". The Queen looked up from her breakfast in shock.

"Give it to me". She said. My page girl gave it to her. The Queen opened the box, there was a new rosary inside.

One Month Later

Queen Katherine

I have been waiting for it. It has not come, and it's five days late. I have heard of women, at my age, whose bleedings start to dry up. Maybe that is what's happening now. Yes. I am going through another phase in my life. I have been away from my apartments for a month. Jane says she told the rest of my ladies not to worry and continue their duties. Today I felt a little ill. Dizziness came over me this morning but I managed. I decided to take a walk in the gardens. The smell of the roses and daffodils sweet scents filled my nostrils as I inhaled deeply. Unfortunately I ran into the king while there. As soon as I saw him I quickly stopped walking. He saw me and I quickly turned around.

"Katherine". He calls my name and walked to me. Fear swept into me as he came closer. "Ladies the Queen and I need to speak in private". My ladies curtsied and left. Lady Jane hesitated but I gave her a reassuring smile and nod. "Katherine, I wish to apologize to you". He said as he took my hand. "I do not know what came over me that night. I did not mean to hurt you, are you well?" he says as he kissed my cheek, and he put his lips against mine and I quickly backed away.

"Please". I whispered. "Do not pretend you love me only to return to your whore". I said with my eyes trained on the ground.

"I do love you, your the mother of my children". I looked him in his eyes. He said children and not child. He was speaking of all six of our precious children.

"I need to be excused". I said as my stomach churned. I walked hurriedly to Lady Jane's apartments and went straight to the bath chamber and emptied my stomach in the waste bucket. I was so tired after that, I had to lie down and rest.

**Please Review! Anonymous reviews accepted!**


	12. Chapter 11: Trust

**I want to thank you all for your reviews. Even the anonymous reviewers. I appreciate it very much. And here is Chapter 11:Trust. **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Chapter 11. Trust**

**King Henry**

Today is the first time I saw Katherine after I had forced myself on her. She looked a bit pale. I apologized to her, and tried to kiss her. She was so afraid that she jumped back in fright. I felt ashamed of myself. I had no idea I could hurt her. Fear filled her face as she looked at me. She had never been so afraid of me in her life. I remember I told her I would not hurt her on our wedding night, right before we consumated. I had broken my word so many times. I needed to make her trust me again. I intend on making peace with her. I will speak with her later this afternoon.

**Jane SiVad **

Her Majesty was resting again. Usually she would be up and about. I heard movement in her room before the door opened and she came out. I curtsied deeply. "Your majesty, have you rested well?" I asked.

"Yes Lady Jane I have rested well and thank you for asking". She said with a refreshing smile on her face.

"Lady Darrel". My page girl announced. I stood and recieved her.

"Lady Darrel, welcome to my rooms". I said and she smiled and curtsied to her majesty.

"Thank you, I have come to inform her majesty that gifts has just arrived, and is waiting in your outer chamber". She said looking at the Queen.

"Who are they from?" the Queen asked.

"They are all from an Alejandro of Aragon". She said. My head dropped. Alejo sent the Queen gifts. After what she told him about the king, he probably wants to make a point. I hope her Majesty will not get offended.

"Then I shall go and receive them". The Queen said. Perhaps this will make her feel better about herself. At least there is a man out there who appreciates her. We exited my chambers and entered the Queens'. When the door opened my eyes widen. Point made.

**Queen Katherine**

I entered my chambers and what I saw took my breath away. There where gifts of linen, sleeves and collars of silk, roses, bath salts, bath oils, silk robes, scented soaps, vanilla lotions, perfumes, and beautiful jewelry. All was imported from Spain. Lady Darrel handed me a sealed letter. I quickly opened it.

_'I pray that these gifts satisfy you. In my heart you are the most beautiful and exalted Queen. You are the most enchanted woman I have ever set my eyes upon. When you are released from your marriage, I wish to court you. I will treat you like the Queen you are and love you passionately. I wish to love you and treat you better than your husband has ever done. _

_Please, except my gifts and enjoy them to your pleasure. _

_With much appreciation and careAlejandro of Aragon_

_'_My heart swelled with warmness. There was someone out there who cares for me.

**King Henry **

I bought Katherine a piece of jewelry and headed to her rooms. I decided I will make time for Anne after Katherine forgives me. As I neared the Queen's chambers I can hear women voices. When I walked in, amazingly Katherine was there and gifts flooded the room. Katherine had her back turned to me. She looked beautiful in her crimson and gold dress. She wore it nicely, the tops of her breast shown plumply. I had the sudden craving to topple her over and kiss them. But I quickly surpressed it, remembering someone sent her gifts. The Ladies curtsied to me and Katherine turned and curtsied low."What is this." I said as I was baffled by the magnatude of such gifting.

"Husband, these gifts were gifted to me". She said, her cheeks brightened. I walk to her and looked her in her yes. I forgot how beautiful there were. Her clear water blue eyes peered into mine. I touched her cheeks, they were soft to the touch.

"Who gave you these gifts?" I asked calmly. She hesitated before answering.

"A new friend I have made recently". She said.

"Leave, all of you." I ordered. Everyone left the room, only Katherine and myself remain. I walked a circle around her as I spoke. "This friend, where did you meet...them?" I asked she cleared her throat.

"I...met them in Brookfield". She said hesitantly. I knew it made her uncomfortable to speak of Brookfield. Any talk of Brookfield most likely made her think of what happened when she came back.

"Is this friend a man or woman". I asked not really wanting to hear the answer. She took a deep breath.

"He is only a friend Henry. Nothing more".

"I do not appreciate a man sending my wife gifts!" I said louder than I should have. She winced in fear. I did not want that.

"Husband, I met no harm. He had no idea of who I was. I only wanted to see if..."

"If you were still desirable". I finished her. She gasped. I wanted to tell her of how desirable she was. How she looked beautiful in crimson and gold. But something kept me from telling her. Oh how I needed her to know of my love for her, but it will only push her away more so. Maybe it is for the best, I have Anne and that is all I need now. Anne. My sweet Anne. The mother of my future son. "Do not deny it". I said. Any woman going through a divorce naturally wonders if she is still desirable. Of course, Katherine is in fact still desirable in every way.

"You won't hurt me, will you?" she asked fearful of what I might do to her.

"No". I whispered. I looked her deep in her lite blue eyes and cupped her face with my hands. I leaned in for a kiss. Her lips was so soft as I press hers to mine. The kiss was passionate for me but Katherine reluctantly pulled back. I gently pulled her closer as I deepened my kiss. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her even closer.

**Queen Katherine**

I thought he was going to hit me, but he did not. Before I knew it, he kisses me. I did not want it but he pulled me closer to him. His hands snaked around my waist. Then he pulled me more closer. His hands gently squeezed me from behind. His manhood stiffened in his breeches. He was gentle with me, one of his hands touched my breast and he kissed them. I did not have a corset on because it felt tight and I felt like I could not breathed. The dress I had on opened from the front. Henry knew this and opened it and untied my chemise stings. My breasts was out. He caressed my breast and brought them into his mouth. Henry's suckle was gentle in his warm mouth. I began to enjoy his gentleness with me. Suddenly, images of Henry forcing himself on me and the pain he put me through clouded my mind. I quickly pushed him away.

"Katherine". He breathed out, his hot breath warms my breast wet with his kisses.

"I am not ready". I turned away from him and went to the table to lean on. A wave of dizziness came over me. Henry walk behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. My breast were still out and he took one in his hands. "Please Henry, I am not..." I said but was quickly cut off.

"Shhh. All is well. I am sorry Katherine. Look at me". He said as he turned me around. I had covered my exposed chest with my arms. "I am sorry", he said as he cupped my face in his hand. "I did not mean to...rape you". He admitted. I nodded slowly and quickly began to fix my dress. After, Henry asked if I was well. Again I nodded, I was going to say something but a small knock came to my door. The door opened and I could not believe it.

"Mary". My sweet Mary had come.

"I thought it would lift your spirits". Henry said. I looked at Henry and smiled.

"Thank you husband, thank you for your kindness". I said. He smiled and nodded. I walked over to my child and hugged her. I kissed her head and held her close. "You look beautiful mi amor". I said.

She smiled and said "Thank you mama. I missed you very much and I prayed for you and papa everynight". My child said. I smiled

"I thank you for your prayers sweetheart". She nodded and flashed her brilliant smile.

"Papa says I can visit until the end of the month". I gasped litely and looked at Henry and nodded. Having my child here made everything much easier. She is my world. The very reason I get up every morning and put up with her father. For the rest of the day, Mary and I spent it together.

**Two Weeks Later**

It was March 27. Mary will be leaving for Hatfield tomorrow. We had such a wonderful time together. A few days ago I took her to Brookfield with Lady Jane. Mary had a lovely time and Alejo and I have gotten closer. He and Mary bonded also. He toured her and myself around Brookfield in a regal carriage that had three pairs of horses pulling it. I commented Alejo's gifts and he was happy that I enjoyed them. Today, I wore the perfume he bought me. Mary and I decided to walk in the gardens for a while, it was still early and she wanted to see the roses before she left for Hatfield. When we neared them I again felt dizzy. I have been feeling dizzy lately. Perhaps it is apart of 'the change'. My mother once told me dizzy spells are apart of the change. This time I felt more dizzy than usual. My eyes were starting to get unfocused. "Mama can I bring some roses with me to Hatfield?" Mary asked. I felt like I was so far away.

"Of course sweet heart." I said. Suddenly a strong wave of nausea swept over me. My mouth began to water. I started taking deep breaths.

"My Lady are you well". Lady Darrel asked. I could not answer, I felt like I could not breathe. That's when my stomach contents came in my throat and I vomitted on the gardens ground. I heard gasps and I felt someone take my hair out of my face.

"Mama!" I heard my daughter scream. Lady SiVad ran to her, and took her away. I was grateful for that because I did not want her to see me get sick.

"Get the physician!" I heard someone yell. I stood up and my sight became blurry. My knees became weak and my body felt so heavy.

**Lady Darrel **

Her majesty has fainted and I could not believe it. I quickly ran for help. I rushed through the gardens and ran through the corridors of the palace. I ran straight to the king's office and I burst through the door. Unfortunately Anne Boleyn was there also. "What is it Lady Darrel". The king asked annoyed that I interrupted him.

"The Queen has fainted in the garden!" I said out of breath. The King quickly stood up and ran to the gardens leaving an angry Anne behind. I followed. As we neared the gardens the guards had already brought Her Majesty to her rooms. The king and I quickly walked to her. When we entered the king was stopped by the doctor.

"Your Majesty". He said bowing looking nervous at the king. "Her Majesty is being put in a comfortable chemise" he said. I was afraid for the Queen. I turned around and kneeled. Everyone in the outer chambers followed my example. We began to pray.

**Queen Katherine**

I felt very tired. I knew I was laying down. I heard someone talking quietly. Then I felt someone touch my neck. Opening my eyes a little I saw the royal physician."Your Majesty" he said and bowed deeply. I tried to sit up in my bed. Then I realized it. I was laying in my bed. It was the very bed I was raped in. I quickly got up and leap from the bed. The physician came to me. "Your Majesty must rest. Please, it is for your own good". He said in a panic voice.

"I am well, really I am fine". I said as I stood up. I became dizzy once again and I almost fell and Dr. Linacre caught me and put me on the bed. I felt so weak.

"Your Majesty, please. You must rest and regain your strength". He said with worry on his face.

"I will be more comfortable in Lady Jane's apartment". I said as I sat up. He nodded and opened his bag and took out a couple utensils.

"I shall arrange for it your Majesty, but first I must examine you". he says. I let him examine me. I felt uncomfortable with him touching me. I wanted to scream but I allowed it, for it was for my health. He checked my vital signs, my strength, amongst other things. "Your Majesty, you are very healthy. Have you been sleeping well?". He asked. Days after I was raped I had horrible nightmares and would not get sleep what so ever. Even Lady Jane continued to stay nights until I fell asleep for two weeks.

"No, not really. Perhaps I fainted from tiredness". I said.

"Maybe that is the cause but you vomited also". He had a worried look on his face.

"It is nothing. I am fine. I have been eating irregularly and maybe that's why I have been feeling tired and fainted". I explained. Dr. Linacre arched his brows.

"That may be possible your Majesty. However if this behavior continues, contact me at once. Until then, I will give you something to help you sleep at night. You should wait a few hours before you eat again. I will check up on you in a months time". He said as he rose up and prepared his medical equipment.

"That will not be necessary. His Majesty and I are signing divorce papers in two weeks. Most likely I will not be here". I said trying to keep the excitement from my voice. He turned to me and bowed deeply.

"Your Majesty, it has truly been an honor to serve you as my Sovereign Lady. I shall see to it that you are still healthy by then". He said as he knelt beside me and took my hand. I gave it a gentle squeeze and nodded.

"Thank you Dr. Linacre, you have dutifully kept me healthy throughout my reign as your Queen." I said respectfully. He rose and quietly left my chambers. After he left my chambers, I slowly got up and carefully walked to a chair and sat down near my vanity. My husband came in with worry on his face. He slowly walked to me and held my hand. I looked up to him and nodded.

"Katherine, are you well. I was very worried". He asked softly. His face came close to mine for a kiss and I unconsciously turned my head a little. He looked a bit stuned and slowly moved away.

"I am sorry Henry, it is only this whole ordeal that has me tired and a little weak". I said to him he nodded.

"Of course, this ordeal has not happened before. Naturally you would be worried". He said, his cheeks redden in embarrassment.

"Dr. Linacre says I am well. I had fainted because of restlessness and irregular eating". I said to him. My hands toy with the soft linen of my thin chemise. Henry nodded and stood beside me.

"Well you should be more careful with how you go about during your day." Henry went on and on about my health. But I found myself slowly looking into the distance. My mind went to Alejo and his kindliness. I thought about him frequently and little things reminded me of his presence. The chemise I am wearing was one of the gifts from him. "Katherine!" Henry said loudly. I jumped in surprise. He knelt to me and put his hands on my knees. I quickly but gently grabbed his hands. "Where is your mind, Katherine?" asked Henry. I opened my mouth but no words came. Then Henry did something he has not done in many years. He laid his head on my lap. I closed my eyes in reminisce. He took a deep breath and caressed my knees. "Believe it or not Katherine, I still love you". He said in a soft voice.

"I love you too". I said, I was not sure if I believed that myself. Henry lifted my chemise and kissed my knees. His hot breath excited me. He planted kiss after kiss on my thighs. "Henry". I whispered in a whimper. He continued his kissing, and his hands slid between my legs.

**King Henry**

I had forgotten how delicate Katherine was. As I slid my hand up her chemise exposing her slender legs, I could not help myself. I touched her, she was moist and warm to the touch. "Please." she whispered as I touched her.

"Shhhh.." I said to her and in that moment, I gently spread her legs. I could hear her breath hitch in her throat. I lowered my head and kissed the inside of her thighs. I push back her chemise and revealed her upper thigh and I stiffened at the sight. Gently I grabbed her behind her knees and pulled her closer to me. She gasped as I leaned up and kissed her breast.

"Henry, please. I...I can't..." she stammered. I could not stop myself. I wanted to possess her in every way. I lowered my head and continued to kiss her thighs. I can smell her scent as my lips travel deep between her thighs. I pulled her closer to me and dwelled into her warmness. She gasped as my tongue made itself known.

**Queen Katherine**

I was full of pleasure as Henry explored my body. I could not stop myself from gasping for breath and moaning his name. The familiar build of warmness set in my stomach. I set back and rest my hands on his head. As I close my eyes, images of the rape pour in my mind. I began to breath hard as I climaxed, the memories was to much for me and I pushed Henry away from me. He fell back on the floor and looked at me.

"Katherine." he breathed. My mind became flooded with him hurting me. I felt as though I could not breathed. He came to me again and tried to put his arms around me. I push him back and stood.

"Henry, I can not do this". I said turning away from him. He came behind me and he snaked his hands around my waist.

"Katherine, please. Why haven't you forgiven me?" he asked me as he kissed my neck. His grip around my waist grew tighter. I put my hands on his and tried to loosen myself from him. Then he turned me around swiftly, grabbing me by my arms and pulled me close. "I said that I was sorry". He seethed in a whisper.

"I am sorry". I said not knowing what else to say. He looked me in my eyes. He must have seen the fear in them because he let me go.

"I am sorry Katherine." he said as he went and sat on the bed. "I do not blame you if you never forgive me". He said softly. I felt sorry for him. I really did.

"I shall forgive you, Henry. One day". I said truthfully. He looked at me and nodded slightly.

"I am truly worried about you, it is not everyday you faint in front of our daughter". I gasped as I thought about my daughter. I had completely forgot about her.

"Mary!" I said, she must have been so afraid. "Were is she, may I see her." I asked Henry.

"Of course." he said as he got up and came to me. He took my hand and kissed it. I nodded and he walked to the door and called Mary in. She came in and ran to me.

"Mama!" she cried in her childlike voice. I held her in my arms and held her tight.

"Oh Mary, my child. I did not mean to scare you mi amor". I said with unshed tears in my eyes. I held her head to my breast. I vow never to scare her again. I hugged my only child tightly as she cried. We spent the rest of the day in Lady Jane's apartment.

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 12: Seed

**I am so excited at all the reviews! Remember, long reviews, and anonymous is accepted! I hope I make it to 100 reviews this chapter. This chapter is what a lot of people are waiting on. Okay! Here's **

**Chapter 12: Seed. Enjoy!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**April 10, 1535 **

Today is the day I have been waiting for. Today is the last day of my reign as Queen of England. I am to attend a private meeting with cardinal Capeigo and the King. I feel so much better than I had two weeks ago when I fainted and feel like a whole new woman. As I walked to the King's office I could not help but feel good about myself. I could barely mask my happiness. Once I neared the King's office I felt something inside me move. I stopped in my tracks, the tiny movement caught me off guard. So many things are racing through my mind.

"Are you well my Lady?" Lady Jane asked. I looked to her and I nodded slowly.

"Yes. I am well". I was unsure of myself. Why was I feeling that? A Queen should not be unsure of herself for nothing. The small movement felt strange but also felt familiar. I am going through the change, so it can not be what I thought. Perhaps my mother left a few things out when she told me about the change. I continue to walk slowly to Henry's office. As I walked in, Capeigio bowed low to me. His red linen shining when the sun hits it. Henry rose from his seat and bowed deeply.

"Your Majesty". Capeigio said. I nodded and soon the meeting started. Henry and I sat at each end of the table while Capeigio sat in the middle. We each told him of the reason for divorce. I spoke clearly in my thick Spanish accent. I truthfully told Capeigio of how Henry flaunted his mistresses in front me and his lack of trust. Capeigio was shocked to learn that it was I who asked for the divorce. Although Henry had it in his mind that kings are well within their right to have mistresses. He acts as if adultery was not a sin. As if God pardons all kings for adultery.

"Is there any other reasons leading up to the divorce Your Majesties would like to discuss?" Capeigio asked. I immediately tensed, I felt Henry's eyes on me. I could not bring myself to tell him what Henry did to me. I could not explain to the cardinal about how Henry abused me. I was in fact ashamed that I allowed it to happen. If anyone had knowledge of the daughter of Spain being battered by her English king and husband, my nephew and sister would have a field day capsizing England. I could not risk that getting out. I felt so shameful, like a failure for not being as strong as my mother and sisters.

**King Henry **

I watched Katherine. Her appearance was different and her face is glowing. She looked uneasy at Capeigio's last question. Casting her eyes down, I knew she may be contemplating telling him I raped her. If that ever got out, no one would respect me. If the emperor found out he would wage war against me. That, I could not allow.

"No, there is no more. Her Majesty and myself have grown apart, and is ready to peruse different lives". I lied. Even though it is a lie, I can't have anyone knowing what I had done. Katherine could not even look at me. She kept her eyes trained on the ground.

"Your Majesties, as of today your divorce is finalized. Today the 10th day of April in the year of 1535, I declare this union terminated on the grounds of infidelities within the marriage." he said. I was not sure if I wanted that on record. Capeigio turned his attention to Katherine.

"Your Majesty, as of this day you here by must step down as Queen of England. You shall return all jewelry and crowns that identify you as Queen of England. You shall receive your former tittles as Princess Dowager of Wales and Princess Catalina of Spain and the Holy Roman Princess. Do you understand these terms and conditions". Capeigio asked. If I did not know any better, I saw a small trace of a smile. Why would she smile, she thinks I did not catch it but I did. Today she went from Queen of England to Princess Dowager, Princess of Spain and Princess of the Holy Roman Empire. She is now the most powerful princess in Europe. Katherine has more power than myself, if she knows what is good for her she had better not let her title go to he head.

"I understand". She said. Capeigio nodded.

"Now, about the Princess Mary. She shall remain a Princess and heiress to the throne". Capeigio stated. That caught my attention.

"Princess Mary will be taken out of the line of succession". I said. I love my daughter but I need a boy to continue my line.

"No! She is our first child and by birth right, she is heiress to the throne". Katherine said. I really did not want to exclude my pearl, so through negotiations we came to a decision.

"Mary will be placed above any female issue Anne gives me, and second to any male issue". I said. We all agreed. Then out the corner of my eye, I saw her tense. Then she took a deep breath.

"Are you well?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded slowly.

**Catalina **

My God, I felt it again. Something moved in my belly.

"Are you well?" Henry said. I nodded slowly. My face was emotionless.

"My Lady" Capeigio said taking me from my thoughts. What Henry said about Mary being second to his and Anne's sons took me off guard. My nephew the emperor said that upon our divorce he will still marry Mary once she is 15. My daughter will still be heiress to England. That is what counts. I truly do not care if Anne gives Henry a son, as long as I am away from his harmful ways.

"I accept". I said. As I stood with both Henry and the cardinal.

"Then everything is settled". Capeigio said. After the meeting I went to Lady Jane's apartment. She had everything stripped from it. Servants have been in and out all day. The apartment look the same way she bought it.

Fortunately, she has offered to have me settled in her home in Brookfield. I accepted her offer. The King my now former husband has allowed me to see Mary when ever I pleased. I am very grateful for that. I had my own servants pack up my things and move them to Brookfield. I dressed in black for my departure. Lady Jane had arranged a large carriage with three pairs of horses pulling it to escort us to Brookfield. When I exited what used to be my home, Thomas More helped me in the carriage.

"May you live a long and prosperous life". He said as he kissed my hand.

"And I pray that you shall live well also. You have been such a good friend. May God bless you everyday he wakes you". I said. The crowds is massive. They all bid me wonderful goodbyes. As the carriage rode off, I can hear them saying "God bless the Queen". Crowds lined the streets for 9 miles.

"Lady Jane thank you for your generosity. You are such a wonderful person". I said to her. She smiled at me and took my hand.

"Thank you your highness. You yourself are a wonderful person also, and now that I am no longer your Lady in Waiting, please, call me Jane". She said I smiled.

"And you may call me Catalina". She smiled and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. As the carriage moved on through the countryside, I began to think. Those movements in my belly has not left my mind. I began piecing together the events that happened over the last couple months. A month after I was raped my bleedings mysteriously vanished. Now, a month later I feel tiny movements in the pit of my belly. Can it be? Could I be...carrying Henry's child. Perhaps I am just imagining things. I can not possibly be with child. Especially a child conceived from rape. But only to be sure I must consult a physician. I turned to Jane.

"Jane, may I ask you for a favor?" I asked. She turn her attention to me and nodded.

"Of course." she says.

"I may need a physician once we arrive at Brookfield." she looked puzzled as I said this.

"Are you ill?" she asks with concern on her face. I gave her a small smile.

"I am not ill Jane, I only need to confirm something I have been feeling for a while."

"Of course, I shall summons a physician as soon as we arrive." she said. The carriage ride continued in silence until we arrived at the Brookfield wall, a short while afterwards we arrived at Perseon Manor. After we entered the manor, Alejo greeted us.

"My Lady, I am happy that you are here." he said smiling and he bowed low.

"Thank you Alejo, but I am now here to stay." I said with a light smile. His eyes widen a bit and we talked all that afternoon. He and Jane showed me my new chambers. When I seen my new chambers I was awed at how luxurious and regal it is. Marble floors and walls, a big beautiful bath chamber, a very large bed, silk royal purple bed linen and a silk bed curtains with beautiful embroidery. The furniture is very comfortable, the soft sofas and chairs all fitted my needs. All was mine. These rooms are so much more beautiful than my former chambers. I instantly fell in love with my surroundings. After the maids unpacked all of my belongings, Alejo came and we talked for a long while.

He told me of how everything will be well and that I was safe now. I was settled in and thanked God the ordeal with Henry is finally over. I can start a new life independently on my own. Henry will not be there to hurt me anymore, I no longer have to fear for myself anymore. I was taking in the scene of the beauty of Brookfield through the large bay windows in my room. Jane came in and informed me of the arrival of the physician. I had changed into a comfortable chemise and readied myself for him. Once he entered, he introduced himself and bowed deeply and begun his examination. He asked me about all the symptoms, I answered him as best I could. He asked when I last laid with a man. I hesitated at that question. The last time I had been with a man, I was being raped.

"I last had...intercourse in February of this year." I said. Not wanting to bring up the rape.

"Well, princess. Your symptoms are consistent with pregnancy and I believe you conceived in February." he confirmed my worst fears.

"And...what of the child?" I asked. My hands shook, and I suddenly became afraid.

"Your highness, all is well. You and the child are healthy. Although I urge you to eat healthy and perform light exercises. You will give birth in about seven months. I shall examine you every month until then and guide you through delivery". He said as he finished with me.

"Thank you Dr. Carlos." I said in a low tone. He smiled and exited quietly. Once he was gone, I let my tear flow. I protectively wrapped my arms around my stomach and closed my eyes.

"Te amo mi dulce niña" _(I love you my sweet child) _I say in a whisper. I stayed in my chambers all that afternoon. At sunset I went to the large bay windows and watched the sun slowly sink into the horizon. A soft knock took me from my gaze, "Enter." I said and Jane came and stood by my side.

"Catalina, I hope that you received good news". She said. I turned to her. Worry plagued her features as I revealed my bloodshot eyes.

"Oh Catalina, please come sit." she said as she guided me to my bed.

"Jane". I sobbed in a whisper. "He will never leave me." I sobbed. Warm tears spilled unto my face.

"Who, who will never leave you?" she said as she took my hands.

"Henry". I managed to get out. Her eyes softened.

"Catalina, you need not to worry. You are free from him now. He can no longer hurt you." she said.

"Jane, that night when you heard..." I said and could not finish my sentence. I wiped my tears with my hands. Jane handed me a thin piece of cloth.

"Jane, I am carrying Henry's child". I said as I got myself together. She gasped.

"Oh Catalina." was all she said. She hugged me and held me in a tight embrace.

"I thought I could get on with my life and leave the past behind me. Now it seems that every time I think something good will happen to me, it gets thrown back in my face. Who would want me. I am pregnant with a child that was conceived from violence and pain." I said. I felt so alone and abandoned.

"My Lady, the child you carry was indeed conceived from violence, but I beg you, do not let how it was made cause you to harden your heart against it." she said sincerely. She was right. I can not blame the child for the way it was conceived. I would set a bad example as a mother if that happens.

"You are right Jane. I can not treat this child badly. It would be wrong of me to do so." I said.

"But what am I going to do, no one would want me. No one wants a woman pregnant with another mans' child. I have seen enough of that at court." I explained. She caressed my head and patted my back.

"Catalina, blessings come in disguise. A man shall make himself known to you when it is your time. Trust me, faith is a wonderful thing to have. Especially in times such as these." she said. I did feel better when she said that.

"You have received a blessing from God."

"I have Jane. But the way I received it has greatly affected me." I said not really knowing what to do.

"I understand the King has hurt you, but life with out hardship is not worth it's reward. Once you look into your child's' eyes the hardship will be worth it." she said as she wiped away my tears with her thumb.

"Perhaps you are right Jane. Dr. Carlos says with healthy eating and light exercise I shall have a healthy delivery and a healthy child." I said. Jane smiled and nodded.

"That is good, I am happy for you."

"I thought I was going through the change but I found out today I am two months pregnant." Jane arched her brows.

"Catalina, you are only in your early thirties and you are too young to be going through the change. Women go through it around age 50."

"Then I have a while". I said. Seventeen years to be exact.

"Why don't you come down and have dinner with us. Alejo is very fond of you."

"I have no intention on burdening him with my child. I have only been divorced for a few hours."

"Not every man is alike. Alejo values what is in the heart and not what a woman can bring forth." I thought about it as I slipped on my silk robe.

"Perhaps." I said. We went down stairs and had dinner. Alejo told jokes and stories of his days at sea. Later that night he walked me to my rooms and kissed me on my cheek. That brought warmness inside me. Maybe he does see what's on the inside.

**3 Months Later... **

It is now July 12. I am five months pregnant. Alejo and I had gotten very close. He is so sweet and kind to me. He rubs my belly and goes out of his way to get the food I crave. He sometimes sneaks kisses to me when no one is looking. Today he and I are out to see the cherry blossoms bloom.

"The blossoms are so wonderful, they make me feel so light inside." I said as Alejo guided me through a valley filled with cherry blossom bushes. Many people came to observe, especially children. What I loved the most is that hardly no one knew who I was. I feel so comfortable here, I can be myself. As Alejo took me under one of the trees I felt the baby kick. I stopped in my tracks and put my hands on my stomach.

"What is it Catalina" Alejo asked me concerned.

"The child has just moved" I said with a small smile on my face.

"That is wonderful, it's strong." he said as he touched my belly.

"It has been so long since I felt a child's kick." I said as my hand fell on top of his. Alejo had a sudden serious look on his face.

"Catalina, your child will arrive here very soon." he said as he took my hands in his.

"In four months it will arrive, I shall be a wonderful mother. As my mother was to my siblings and I, and as I am to Mary." I said to him.

"I know you can. You will be like no other, but, every child needs a father." he said my eyes widen in realization. Henry had not cross my mind once since after I found out I was pregnant.

"Catalina, when I looked upon you I could not help but notice how lovely and beautiful you are. You are intelligent, sweet, and a good woman. You deserve to be loved and cherished all your life. I wish to be the one to cradle your child as my own. I want to love you, and become a family with you and the child." he said as he gave my hands a gentle squeeze. I gasped. "I love you Catalina and I want to adopt the child as my own." he looked deep in my eyes. A lone tear rolled it's way down my cheek.

"You desire me, even when I am carrying another mans' child?"

"Yes, it may not be my seed but I want to raise it as my own. I want to marry you and be your husband for the rest of my life." I was speechless, I could not believe it. I was still desirable. Before I knew it, Alejo came close to me and kissed me right near the cherry blossom bush. The kiss was so passionate and lovely. I put my arms around Alejo and continued in the pleasure of kissing him. The kiss eventually ended and I could not help but be a little embarrassed. I smiled at Alejo and he place his hands on my belly and smiled.

"Is that a yes?" I laughed quietly.

"Yes." later we walked around the cherry blossom bushes and picked cherries. After, we went to the carriage and left for home.

**Anthony Knivert **

I could not believe what I was seeing. The Queen of Hearts is with child and kissing another man. It's a good thing my cousin invited me to the cherry blossom festival. She looks so happy, and she is very pregnant. My God, could the child she carries be for Harry or that other man. If the child is for Harry than she carries a prince or princess.

Does he even know? If he did he would not have divorced her. She looks so happy with that man. So much more happier than I ever seen her with Harry. Everyone knows he hit her, and I would not be surprised if she was the one who asked for the divorce. He really loved her in the beginning of their marriage and towards the end, we noticed the Queen's awkward behavior. She would limp and I myself saw a Lady of hers help her to her chambers. Honestly, I fault Harry for hurting her. Now she is free, and most likely pregnant with his child. If the child is a prince, he does not deserve to know. She deserves to be happy. Maybe I should just let her be. Perhaps.

**Jane **

Tomorrow everyone will go out and celebrate the cherry blossom festival. Alejo and Catalina went to pick cherries earlier. They have been getting close, I even saw him kiss her once. He makes her so happy, I can see it on her face. She looks younger also. All the worry in her face is gone and replaced with happiness. It was nearing sunset and Alejo and Catalina are just coming inside with a basket full of sweet cherries.

"Jane, there you are. Catalina and I have news to share with you." Alejo says with a big grin on his face. I noticed he and Catalina held hands.

"Come, let's us go into the comfort room and sit. There we will tell you." he said. I followed them and we sat down.

"You two are back late." I said starting the conversation. They looked at each other and quietly laughed.

"Jane, as you know, I have feelings for Catalina." I nodded. "Today, I told her how I felt and she and I have decided to get married." Alejo said and he kissed her. I light up, Catalina is finally getting her life together. Now she will get married to a man that has more honor than the king.

"I am so happy for you." I said as I stood from my seat and hugged them both.

"Jane, you have made my life so very comfortable. Until I met Alejo, I thought that I would never be loved. You have brought us together. Now I will marry and be happy." she said as she took my hands.

"I must admit, I see the passion between you. I just know you will make each other happy." I said.

During the next couple weeks we planned a lavish but small wedding. Catalina didn't want to attract too much attention. Only a handful of people were invited and Alejandro had paid for everything.

**August 22, 1535 **

Catalina rose early this morning. Her maids came in and bathed her in white and red rose pedals. Scented bath oils and vanilla bath salts were sprinkled in the luxurious marble tub. They were careful around her round belly. Once she was finished bathing the maids carefully helped her out of the big bath and wrapped her in a big soft warm towel. She sat at her vanity and rubbed vanilla scented lotion on her skin. She was shown a variety of robes and she picked out and slipped on a silk lavender robe. One that was big enough to wrap around her sixth month belly. While she sat at her vanity a servant styled her hair up while two perfected her nails. After her hair and makeup was complete, her maids placed a beautiful white gown on her with a seven foot jeweled studded train. Her gown is designed with golden embroidery. She wore diamond earrings and a diamond studded necklace. Soon she was ready for her wedding.

**King Henry **

It has been two months since Anne and I were married. Anne is already five months pregnant with my son. A month ago we visited an astrologer, and he has confirmed it. My wife is carrying a son. My son is on his way. My son will be born in December and Mary will leave for Spain in less than two years. She reminds me so much of Katherine. She has her smile and her stubbornness. I have not spoken or heard from Katherine since our divorce. It is rumored that she is living with Lady SiVad in Brookfield. I must admit, I am a little jealous. Katherine is living much better than Anne and I. Perhaps once Anne gives me my son I will visit her. Maybe I will bring Mary also. My daughter will be so happy to see her mother again. She is visiting from Hatfield today. I have not seen her in months. I am actually looking forward to seeing how she have grown.

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter13From Heartbreak To Precious Joy

**Thank you all for the lovely updates. I appreciate it very much. You've all made me happy. I also want to warn you that a love scene is in the chapter. Readers discretion advised. Enjoy. And remember, LONG reviews. And if any of you guys want to talk more about Breaking The Cycle, check out my forums in my profile. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13. From Heartbreak To Precious Joy **

**Catalina**

The carriage ride took half an hour to St. Gabriel Cathedral. I secretly invited my closest friends. Thomas More and Maria de Salinas came baring gifts. We planned a small wedding and a feast afterwards. We could only tell a few people about the wedding. If the wrong person knew, word would get back to Henry and he would learn of my pregnancy. We entered the Cathedral and married at noon. Thomas and Maria stood as witnesses as we became man and wife."Do you, Alejandro of Aragon take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the bishop said. Alejo looked at me and nodded slightly.

"I do." he said as he gently rubbed my hands with is thumbs.

"And do you Princess Catalina of Aragon, Take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I took in a breath.

"I do." I said as Alejo smiled at me while he place the wedding band on my finger.

"With this ring I make you my wife." he said as the ring was placed securely on my finger. He looks so handsome in his white jacket and breeches. His design was made to match mine. White fabric and golden embroidery. He also had a sword with a white handle and a white sheath that had gold design. Soon it was my turn to place the ring on his finger.

"With this ring I make you my husband." I said shyly. The feeling of happiness overwhelmed me. Inside I knew this would be forever. Our rings are made of gold and lined in silver. Mine has a diamond at it's top. His has no diamond but looks like mine. We had a gold smith make a male and female set.

"With the blessing of God, I now pronounce you man and wife. Go with God." the bishop said as he made the sign of the cross. Alejo leaned down and kissed me. At first I was nervous about marrying for the third time. But I love Alejo and I can feel the love he has for me. When the wedding was over we went home and enjoyed a feast. Jane decorated the dinning hall in red and yellow, Aragon's stripes. Thomas and Maria also enjoyed themselves. I ate until I was stuffed. I felt like I was eating for five and not two. We all set down in the comfort room and talked and enjoyed our self. My mine was on what was to come tonight. I never slept with anyone but Henry. I could not help but think about it. Would Alejo be gentle with me, I know in Spain women still laid with their husbands during pregnancy. Taking another man inside me was frightening. I suddenly felt like a virgin again. After the feast, we settled Maria and Thomas in their guest rooms. Once we made sure they were comfortable, I returned to my rooms and dressed for my wedding night.

"Are you ready my Lady?" my maid asked taking me out of my thoughts.

"I am ready." I walked through Perseon Manner and stopped in front my new rooms. I had never seen it before and Jane wanted it to be a surprise for both of us. I took a deep breath and twisted the knob. As I entered Alejo bowed to me.

"Your highness." he said proudly standing in front of the fire place. The glow from the fire warmed the room and made Alejo look as if he was a king. He stood there, tall and straight. His nightshirt was made of silk, like my chemise. He was freshly bathed and I blushed at his excitement.

"Husband". I said as I gracefully walked to 'our' bed. The room itself is very spacious. The floor and walls are made of marble. She had the room decorated Spanish styled. Our bed is adorned with silk linen, beautiful embroidery and with big comfortable pillows. Two beautiful his and hers vanities along with two chairs a big sofa and a small table were placed comfortably in the room. We were surrounded by beauty and regalness that is more comfortable than what Henry has every provided for me. Alejo pulled the covers back for me and he helped me into bed. I slid in with ease, my silk chemise slid on the linen. I lain on my side, I am now six months pregnant and I look like I am nine. Alejo placed his hands on my stomach and we kissed.

"My child lies here resting in your womb. I can not wait to hold him or her." he said. I caressed his cheek.

"You are so nice to me Alejo, forgive me for not being used to such quality." I said softly. He smiled and kissed each of my fingers.

"Catalina do not worry about your past with King Henry. I am your husband now and I will love you more than he ever did. No phantom in the night will disturb us." he said as he leaned in for a another kiss. His lips, soft and wet.

"So you do not mind if I am heavy with child." I ask as he played with the ties of my chemise. His fingers brushed over my harden nipples. I felt myself moisten at the slightest gesture.

"You are heavy with our baby, our sweet child. I do not care what size you are, I love you and you are the most beautiful woman in Christendom." I gave him a quick kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Will you be angry if I have a girl?". I asked. He looked at me and smiled lightly.

"It does not matter if it is a boy or a girl. If you have a son, then he will be my handsome boy. And if you have a girl, she will be my Spanish beauty, just like her mother." he said. I was taken aback by his words, such bold words hasn't reach my ears before. I touch his face and he kissed my hand.

"I think it is time to consummate our marriage and enjoy our new family." I said and no sooner Alejo kissed me, his kisses was wet and soft. He planted a trail of wet kisses down my neck. He set up and took off his night shirt revealing his hardened manhood. My breath hitched in my throat as I looked upon the naked man I've seen in my life. I felt self-conscious about myself and became worried about his size.

"I shall be very gentle with you Catalina." he said as his hands trailed up my chemise. He smiled when he did not feel any under linen. We could not consummate with him on top of me. There was only one other way and true to his words he was in fact gentle. He entered me slowly and soon his whole length deepened in me. I was kneeled on our bed and my hands squeezed the pillows as he pleased me. His hands gripped my hips tight but gentle as his penetration grew deeper behind me. After a while I moaned and yelped softly as waves of pleasure washed over me. Alejo's manhood stood still as he spilled his warm seed into me each time he took me. After our consummation we were very tired. He had worn me out, I was out of breath and panting after I climaxed. Alejo laid next to me and put his arm over my stomach protectively. Tonight is the first of many nights I will sleep peacefully next to a man.

**Princess Mary**

As I walked through my fathers palace I had the unfortunance of seeing Thomas and George Boleyn. They where standing in the corner speaking quietly. As I neared them they turned around and bowed. Their bow was not even low, which meant disrespect. I stopped right in front of them. "I believe the father and brother of the usurper of my mother has disrespected me. You did not bow low enough. Do it again." I ordered with an edge to my voice. I heard one of my maids snicker behind me. I am so angry at them. Just having Anne Boleyn on the throne and my mother gone is enough to make my blood boil.

"The princess of England should not be so disrespectful." Thomas Boleyn said. I arched my eyes. I swear I had to stop an urge to slap him across his face.

"You forget, in less thank two years time I will be crowned the Holy Roman Empress and Queen of Spain. I will be so much more powerful than your whore of a daughter and my father. You disgusted me by whoring your own daughters to my father. However, trust me when I say, once I am crowned, I WILL remember all those who wronged me once I am Holy Roman Empress and Queen of Spain. Now, I believe I said BOW DOWN." I said with force. Their eyes widen and they both quickly bowed down low, very low. "That is more like it. Come ladies." I said as we went to meet my father and his whore in court to celebrate my visit.

**Thomas Boleyn**

Why haven't I realized it before. Princess Mary could become a threat. I will speak to the king and my daughter the queen. I shall wait until the celebrations for the princess visit is over to speak to them about his daughter. I will tell the king how much I was disrespected by his little brat. He'll make sure his brat will not disrespect me anymore. I shall see to it.

**August 23, 1535**

**The King's office**

I could not believe my ears. Thomas Boleyn told me my daughter threatened the crown. My Crown. He was upset and so am I. I shall get to the bottom of this today. "Summons the Princess Mary to my office immediately." I called out, one of my guards ran out quickly on my order. I sat back down in my chair. A few minutes later Anne came in my office. Then Mary came in and bowed to me, she did not acknowledge Anne.

"You have summoned me father?" Mary asked. I swear, that child looks more like her mother everyday.

"Sweetheart, I have been told some disturbing news from the Lord Privy Seal. He said you have threatened the crown upon being crowned Holy Roman Empress." I said to her, her eyes widened just the slightest. "Now tell me Mary, is that true." I asked her calmly.

"I would never threatened your crown father. I will give my life if it means you would live." she said. Truth written all over her face.

"The Lord Privy Seal says that you threatened him by saying you will remember those who wronged you?" I said as I got up and walked near her. "Is this true Mary? Will you do harm to those who you think harmed you?"

"Father forgive me, but what I will do as Empress is my business." she said. Surely she would not harm people on English soil when she becomes empress. "However, you are my father and I will never harm you unprovoked. You have my word father." my thirteen year old daughter has her mothers heart but has my mind and showed my way of thinking. I am looking at my image through my own daughter. Anne clears her throat, which got Mary's and my attention.

"Perhaps princess, if you are a threat to me maybe we should decline your betrothal to the Emperor." Anne seethed.

**Princess Mary**

I could not believe what this...this whore was saying. She threatened my future position on the Spanish throne. "You have no say in my future. Only my MOTHER and father has that privilege." I seethe right back to her.

"You will not speak to your Queen in that manner Mary." father said. I slipped and showed hurt in my eyes but it was gone in a second.

"Yes father." I said and curtsied deeply he dismissed me to my own leisure. He should only pray I won't become his enemy once I marry Charles V.

**Three Months Later...November Brookfield**

Dr. Carlos says that any day now I will give birth to my child. I am nine months and ten days pregnant. I feel like I am going to pop. I am very heavy with child. Alejo surprises me by wanting to stay with me during confinement. He wanted me to stay in our room because he said "It is not fair to you if you are confined sweetheart. I want you to be comfortable in our own bed."It is early in the morning and the sun shined through the curtains. It annoyed me that I could not sleep longer, the baby was kicking me most of the night. It was about six in the morning, Alejo came in with the maids to help me bathe. It pleased me that he still wants to be around me, let alone bathe me. It also pleased me that Alejo bedded me throughout my pregnancy. He said sex won't hurt the child, and women shouldn't have to sacrifice lying with their husband because there are pregnant. Henry would have never done that. He would never have touched me after the second month and confined me at seven months pregnant. After I have bathed, I went to the chapel to pray. Alejo accompanied me. He gently helped me get on my knees. I prayed to God that the child within me would be born healthy and strong. I also prayed for my daughter Mary. I continued to pray for another hour. I went back to my chambers and had breakfast. All through my pregnancy I had cravings for pomegranates. I had one each day after two and a half months. It was my symbol of fertility.

After breakfast I read from my bible, and Jane came to visit me. "How are you doing Catalina?" she asked me. She came in my rooms with a bright smile. Her dress was made from rich fabric, yet it was simple. Usually she would wear collars to hide her neck. But today she is showing more skin. She mostly covers herself but today she wore a low cut dress that revealed the tops of her breast and her neck and shoulders was out in the open. I felt a bit self-conscious about myself, seeing this pretty young girl practically prancing in front of me. She sat on the edge and asked if I was well.

"I am fine, but this child is not letting me sleep." I whined and Jane laughed.

"Aww come now Catalina, surely you knew what to expect. Your baby is just letting you know that they are almost ready to come out and meet you." we laughed together.

"We are fine. But I feel as though I am going to burst." I said with a laughter in my voice. As I got up to go to the chair I felt something odd between my legs. I stopped and doubled over on my bed, Jane came quickly to my side. It was a messy green discharge leaving my body. Suddenly, pressure in my back increased quickly. I took a deep breath, then a stream of warm water ran down my legs and unto the floor.

"Catalina!" Jane yelled frightened. I grabbed her hand and she helped me to the bed.

"My child." I said as I held myself. She quickly got a chemise and helped me out of my simple dress. I took a hold of her shoulders as pain engulfed me. Jane wrapped her arms around me and held me until the pain subside. "Get the midwives quickly." I said as a second wave of pain took over me. Jane got me comfortable in bed and left to get the midwives and Dr. Carlos. The pain subsided and picked up again after a few minutes.

**Alejo**

"Alejo!" Jane came running to me yelling my name. The hairs on my neck rose quickly.

"What is it Jane, is it Catalina!" I said in haste. She was panting and if I was mistaken, I saw fear on her face.

"Catalina has just gone into labor! Get up there now. I will get the physician and midwives!" she said then ran off. I quickly ran to Catalina's side.

**Jane**

'Oh my God. Catalina is in labor.' I thought as I climbed my horse and left to get the Dr. I arrived at his villa in five long minutes. I informed him of Catalina's labor, he gathered the midwives and we left for Persèon Manor within twenty minutes. Upon entering Catalina's chamber Alejo had to leave. Dr. Carlos allowed me to stay and comfort Catalina.

**Catalina**

It has been six hours and I was still in labor. Contraction after contraction was slowly weakening me. "A few more pushes your highness." A midwife said. Jane was holding my hand tightly. I felt my child's body move down my own. I continue to push with every ounce of my strength. "One more push princess, one more push and you are done." the mid wife said.

"I can see the head, continue to push." I put all my strength into one big push. The pain went through me as I pushed. Then the child came out of me. I heard a loud cry as I fell against the pillows.

"What...what did I have." I breathed out.

"Your highness has another girl." the mid wife said. I could barely hear her. But I knew I heard 'girl'. "She is healthy and has no signs of illness." she said smiling.

"Praise God." I said. After a few minutes of rest the midwives began to prepare to clean me. I rested myself as they began to take off my chemise. My daughter's wail roars in my eyes. Everything was fine, that is until another sudden impact of pain surged through me. My breath hitched as more pain washed over me. I cried and let out another scream.

"Princess your are having another child! You must gather your strength and push more my Lady." Dr. Carlos said. I only felt pain and continued to push. My screaming daughter's wails ring in my ears. I was drenched in sweat but some how God gave me the strength to push and a screaming child came out of me. Loud cries fill the room. I was so tired as I fell against the pillows again. Everything around me became unfocused. I heard my name being called. I was too weak to keep my eyes open. Blackness engulfed me quickly and I knew nothing else.

**Alejo**

I could not believe what I heard. Two children were crying. A mid wife came out and I quickly grabbed her. "What of my wife." I said as I held her arm. She jumped in alarm.

"Her highness has given birth to two healthy children." she said startled. I ran to our chambers and saw Catalina passed out on the bed.

"They are healthy and strong." Dr. Carlos said. I went to the cradle and saw two whimpering babies. Their little bodies were swaddled in soft warm blankets. I instantly fell in love with them, I can feel a strong bond forming. Before she gave birth, I did not know if I could be a good father. But know I see. They completely stole my heart. My protective instinct took over. Over the past hour I held them both. I could not wait to see the look on Catalina's face. Once again I had to leave so Catalina can be cleaned by the mid wives. After another hour past Catalina was cleaned and our mattress was replaced. Jane came in and we each held a baby and quietly bickering over who gets to buy what. I decided to stay in the chamber, I wanted to be the first person Catalina sees when she wakes up.

**Please review. I know this is a BIG cliff hang but come on, what's a good story without it's cliffhanger. Lol. Please review I want to know if you guys like it. Anyways, So basically compared to England, Brookfield is heaven on earth. People there do not have to worry about the going ons outside the wall. Brookfielders are envied by all of England. There is no illness or poverty, every Brookfielder has millions (Jane being the richest resident). Catalina is living better than she ever has, all because of Jane SiVad (Princess Persèus). You must also remember that money is no object to Brookfielders. It costs around $1 million to buy a villa there. The average Brookfield Villa is one magnificent palace surrounded by 40 acres of gardens, (look up Buckingham Palace and picture it as a 16 century palace in Brookfield) Also keep in mind that our runaway Princess brought 200 1 million crown pieces ($200 million crowns) with her, so she can buy what ever she wanted. Brookfield residents are treated like royalty outside the wall. But fortunately for them, they won't be bothered by the creepy outsiders. Well, just wanted to make sure you remember those important facts. PEACE. Please Review! And also, I like long reviews. Keep that in mind.**


	15. Chapter 14: Unexpected Blessings

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Here is Chapter 14. Things will be unexpected this chapter and certain people will be blessed. **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

As I wake up I feel pain. But not nearly as much pain I was in when giving birth. As I open my eyes I realized it was dark outside. Looking around, I see Alejo and Jane sleeping on two chairs. I smiled. They wanted to be here when I awake. The lit fires warmed the room and kept out the November chill. I tried to move, though it pained my mid section. Before the birth Dr. Carlos said he will give me something for the pain later. As I slowly moved out of bed, Jane began to stir. When she was fully awake she immediate stood."Catalina, you should not be up. You need to rest and regain your strength." she said quietly as worry masked her face. She looked disheveled and her hair was let down. They both must have been here with me all night. Her talking awakened Alejo and he shot up. His clothes was also wrinkled. His sleepy eyes widen as he looked at me.

"Catalina, my love you have finally woken up." he said softly as he neared me and held my hand. Pressing his lips against my head, Alejo hugged me tightly. I took in his musk scent as my arms wrapped around him in embrace.

"Yes my love, I just wanted to see her." I said referring to my daughter, and stood straight up. I noticed they looked at each other oddly and back at me. Fear suddenly engulfed me."Oh God. What has happened. Is my daughter well.?" I asked with fear in my voice. I put my hand on my chest and tears pooled in my ears fearing the worst.

"Yes, your daughter is very well she is healthy and strong." Jane said smiling. I shed tears of joy and happiness. My baby girl has safely passed through.

"And so is your son." Jane added. I looked to her in silence for a moment.

"Our son." Alejo corrected. Surely I had just heard wrong. I have no son.

"What?" I whispered in disbelief. Was this real, was what they are saying true.

"Catalina, you have given birth to two healthy children." I had to sit down on my bed. My mind blank from what I heard.

"I had no idea, I thought I only had a girl." I whispered. I had no memory of giving birth to my son.

"We now have a daughter and a son." Alejo said and I began to cry softly. Surely God has favored me. After I gathered myself, I walked to my children's cradles. As I look at them sleeping I touched their heads to see if what I was feeling were real. My son and my daughter were in fact real. I paid special attention to my son.

My son.

My long awaited son. I could not believe it. I, Catalina of Aragon, last born child of Isabella of Castile and Ferdinand of Aragon, has strong and healthy male issue. Though I was momentarily saddened at the fact that I had to get raped to bare a son. But if I had to do it all over again, I would. What is life without struggle.

I had a chair put in front of their cradles and watched them sleep. Their little chests rising and falling. My daughter's little hand moved a few times while my little boys' toes wiggled. They slept quietly for the rest of the night.

**Sunrise**

It is sunrise. The sun shown it's brilliance through my bedchambers. Even through the curtains it shown brightly. My pain was still there and my back is hurting a little from sitting up sleeping. Both my twins were stirring and soon they were awake. Alejo came and peeked at them, and picked up our daughter. He gently handed her to me. She is so tiny in her silk blanket. It was laced with silk to keep them warm. I pulled my chemise strings and breastfed her. A mid wife came in and talked me through it. I have never breastfed Mary, so this is so new to me. It felt so different to have my child suckle my breast. She looked so very much like my mother.

"Isabella." I whispered. Alejo nodded and smiled.

"That is a wonderful name, and our son, what shall we name him?" I thought for a while and came up with a perfect name for him.

"Nicolàs". It is a good name and it suits him well. This beautiful moment allowed me to dwell in the notion that I am now a mother of three. Isabella and Nicolàs are only a few hours old. Alejo and I prepared for one child. I grew excited when he said we would go out and shop for the twins, once I get well of course. He and Jane agreed to purchase everything I needed. Now that they are born, we know what to shop for. As I gaze at my children, I see that my little boy has my onyx black hair and my little girl has her true fathers' auburn hair. I can not tell if they will favor my Spanish side or Henry's English side. My sweet children looks so very beautiful, Nicolàs quietly sleeping and Isabella suckling my after, I have wrote a letter asking my former husband the king's permission for Mary to visit me for a while. I wrote and sent it by messenger, hopefully I will get a reply within the month.

I miss my daughter Mary so very much. I can not help wondering how she will react to seeing her new sister and brother. She will be a wonderful sister to them. I can see them playing with her when they are older. Of course she will be in that I am not Henry's wife but Alejo's, we all can visit Spain whenever we wished. I also have to be very careful with the twins. If I am to keep them from the King I must be very discreet. I know how wrong it is but Henry will take them away from me if he ever found out. I will never let that happen. Henry has taken many things from me, I will not allow him to deprive me of my children. My son's small cry brings me back to the present.

"It looks like our boy wants his fill also." Alejo reached in the basinet and gently lift him from the blankets. His little head fits perfectly in Alejo's hand.

"Yes and our little Bella has had her fill." I rub her little belly. Alejo and I switched babies and I began to feed Nicky. Those were the names we chose to call them. Bella and Nicky.

"Now that they are here, we need to think about selecting Godparents." Alejo said as he sat on the bed with Bella. That has never cross my mind. The twins need to be christened and have Godparents. As I feed Nicky we pondered about potential Godparents. It had to be someone who we can trust. Not just anyone. People who would not tell Henry what so ever. Then it came to me.

"I have three people in mind." I look to Alejo who nodded for me to continue. "Jane has aided and supported me a great deal. Without her I would have never met you or may not have had the twins. My other choice is my closest friend, Maria de Salinas. She and I grew up together." I explained as Nicky's suckle on my breast has been there so much for me. She has been so kind to me. Maria is a life long friend and was there for me every step of the way. They both earned the right to hold them as God mother.

"I myself am very fond of Jane. She has brought us together and I find my life complete. Your friend Maria seems like a nice person also." Alejo said softly, I smiled at him and rose from the chair and set on the bed. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I know some of Maria's family in Spain. She comes from a good family, and your families are close are the not?" Alejo said as he gently caressed Nicky's head with his thumb.

"My mother chose her as a companion for me when I was five. I had another companion but she had to go away." I said. I did not really think about my first companion much, she rarely came up.

"She went away?" Alejo asked confused.

"She just went away. That was all my mother ever told me when I asked her. Her name was...Helena. She was a year or two younger than me, and after she left, Maria was chosen to take her place. We have been friends ever since." I explained. He nodded and caressed Bella's head.

"Now, let us discuss their God father." since Alejo does not know many people in England he allowed me to choose a Godfather. Only one person helped me throughout my tenure as Queen of England came to mind.

"My choice is Sir Thomas More. He has been a true friend to me since I was married to Prince Arthur. He shall make a perfect Godfather." I explained to Alejo. Alejo nodded and smiled.

"Good my love. We shall invite Mr. More and Mrs. Willouby to Brookfield again. We will inform them and Jane together." Alejo said and he lifted himself from the bed and turned to kiss the twins and myself. "I will send a message to the More and Willouby residences to inform them of the up coming meeting. You need to rest my love, stay in bed with our babies." I gave him a small grin as he left our chamber. After Nicky was fed I lay both of them next to me while I rest for the next few days

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_November 15, 1535_

"Children are the most precious gifts from God. It is through them that the world shall multiply. It is through love that they are brought to life and through love they grow and thrive and know how to love." The priest said to the parents, children, and God parents. Alejo and Catalina decided to have a small and private christening. Only Alejo, Catalina, the babies, and God parents along with the priest were in attendance. They could not risk inviting anyone else.

**Alejandro**

"Who brings these children to God?" he asks. Jane held Isabella and Maria held Nicolàs while Thomas stood behind them.

"We do." they all said in unison. Jane held Isabella over the holy water and the priest pour the sacred water on her head. She wailed and we laughed at the sight.

"I christen you, the servant of God, Isabella of Aragon. In the name of the son, the father and of the holy spirit." The priest said. I gave Catalina's hand a small squeeze and look to her. I then put her hand to my lips and kissed it. I so badly want to make her feel secure, but sometimes I can see on her face that she worries sometime. The twins are but five days old and each night I feel her rise from bed and look into their cradles as if someone will take them. I will not let that happen. I already love the babies, even if they are not mine. King Henry had his chance with Catalina and now it is my turn. I shall become a great father to his daughter and son. They will see my face above their cradle, hold my hand when they take their first steps and call me papa and not him.

He was a failure of a husband to Catalina and now she is my wife, he will pay for it with Catalina in my bed. His children in my arms. I shall please her every single night. Anyone who gets in my way will soon be done for. Even that failure of a King. As the ceremony went on the priest christened my son Nicolàs of Aragon. He then anointed Jane, Maria and Thomas Godparents to both children. We told Maria and Thomas about the twins true identity. They accepted them as their God children and promised to keep it a secret from their wretched father, the everyone returned to Persèon Manor, Jane and I put together a small feast. The twins were reluctantly given to maids and brought upstairs. As we all enjoy ourselves, Catalina and Maria and Thomas speak about Catalina's early days in England. We all laughed when it was said how Catalina could not speak English and had to be taught. She turned a bit red with blush and laughed herself. I watch as her perfect smile flash and listened to her laughter. Catalina is truly happy and I am so happy for her.

_December 16, 1535_

The twins are a month old now. Today is my 33rd birthday. It is even more special because a letter arrived from White Hall Palace, my former home. It read that my daughter, Princess Mary will be allowed to visit until late January. I am so happy, I get to see my baby again. However, it also reads that I had to go to White Hall and get her myself. I do not mind it. I will go to the ends of the earth for her. As I brush my hair, my husband came in and noted how young I look. Being with the children all day may have something to do with my younger appearance. I am very thankful for that. But secretly I think my youthfulness has a lot to do with my husband in the night. Dr. Carlos says I will be fully recovered and can lay with my husband in the beginning of January. Alejo also said he will accompany me to the palace, he has never been there before.

Henry has not yet been told about my wedding, he shall learn of it once I arrive there. We will depart Brookfield after Mass at 8:00am and arrive at White Hall at 10:00am. I can not wait to see my baby girl again, it has been so many months.

**King Henry**

It is now half past nine and Katherine has yet to show up. I know it will be hard for her to see me with another wife, but she is not a jealous person. I know she probably is still hurting from the divorce and she may still have hard feelings about the matter. Hopefully, asking her to come and get Mary will not blow up in my face. I will wait a little while longer and if she is not here I shall start my day.

**10:15am**

**White Hall Palace**

Katherine's carriage arrived and there was a big crowd surrounding the palace gates. Someone let it slip that she will be arriving today. The crowd shouted praises for her and blew kisses to her. When she stepped out of her regal carriage King Henry himself could not believe his eyes, Katherine was even more beautiful than he remembered. 'She's gorgeous.' he thought to himself. Katherine was adorned in a red gown that fit her body perfectly. She wore a dominant green long jacket with a red and gold flower pattern. She looked absolutely amazing in it. But what really captured the King's attention was the man who helped her out of the carriage.

Once out, she and the man held hands. Henry had not expected Katherine to have company, or even a male companion. So many questions went through his head. He did not like the idea of 'his' former wife being with anyone. He felt angry, guilty and jealous. His jealousy grew even more when the crowd bowed and curtsied for Katherine as if she was still their Queen.

**King Henry**

"Mary, come and let's meet your mother." I said as I readied myself to greet Katherine and her...friend. Mary walked at my side with her head held high. We walked out and the already bowing and curtsying crowd stayed respectfully low. Mary than walked to her mother and embraced her. They hugged for a few moments and walked near me.

"Your majesty." Katherine said as she performed a perfect deep curtsy. The man at her side bowed his head and looked as though he was eyeing me.

"Majesty." he said. His voice was strong and proud but I could not help but wonder if I heard mocking in his voice. I nodded at both of them.

"Come, let us have a late breakfast." I said as we all walked inside the palace. When we entered the dinning hall, my nerves was on edge because this man was still by her side. We entered the dinning hall and sat at the table. The very same table Katherine and I sat when we ate breakfast together."Well, tell me Katherine, who is your friend?" I asked as we were being served. She looked up surprised.

"Forgive my manners Your Majesty, I would like to introduce you to my husband. Alejandro of Aragon." she said married. When, how, and why so fast. My fork dropped and fell to the floor. I noticed out the corner of my eyes that all the servants stopped like clockwork. I quickly got my act together.

"Yes. I believe you mentioned an Alejandro of Aragon when you were STILL MY Queen." I said with annoyance. After my comment breakfast was quiet. When we had finished Mary went to her rooms to make sure everything is packed for her departure. Her new husband was being shown around the palace while I had Katherine to myself. I walk over to her and pulled her over to a corner hidden behind a thick scarlet curtain. She knew this man before we divorced. Maybe she planned on marrying him all along. I shall get to the bottom of this.

**Henry is so jealous. He thinks Katherine should just live quietly in the county side. Little does he know that he has a prince and princess. Strong and healthy Prince Nicolàs and Princess Isabella. Poor bastard. LolReview Please! I can't update without at least one review per chapter.**


	16. Chapter15Masked Disappointment andRegret

**Thank you all for the reviews.I would love to hear your thoughts about King Henry. Whether or not he should have children other than Princess Mary, Princess Elizabeth and Prince Edward? Vote on my poll in my profile! **

**Chapter 15. Masked Disappointment and Regret**

**Catalina**

Henry pulled me into a corner with his bare hands. I was startled by his actions but I regained my courage and strength over the past couple months. I refuse to let him grab me any kind of way."Tell me Katherine, did you have an affair with him?" he hissed as his grip on my arm tightened.

"No, of course not. I would never follow your example." I said with hurt in my voice. How could he think such a thing. That thought never even crossed my mind.

"When did you marry him?" he said in an annoyed tone, his voice was quiet but raspy.

"August. We have been married for five months." I said truthfully. He looked me in my eyes as if he did not believe me."Henry I would never commit adultery." I said as his hand loosened around my arm. His eyes softened and he took deep breath.

"I know you wouldn't." his hand reach for my cheek, and the space between us grew tight. As he leaned in close his lips brushed past mine."Katherine." his voice is low as the back of his fingers fondle my cheek. My mind is completely empty, I had not expected him to be so close. Leaning in, Henry's lips pressed down on my cheek and over to my ear lobe. I close my eyes and take a slow breath as the warmness of his mouth suckle my ear. His lips soon trailed to my lips and he kissed me while his arms snaked around my body. He pulled me closer to him and squeezed my backside. Through the many layers of my gown I can feel him stiffen, and I began to moisten and throb. I selfishly allow myself to enjoy my former husbands' attention. His kisses trailed to my neck and then to my cleavage. His hand roving all over my body and he puts his hand inside of his breeches. He moaned as he pleasures himself. He reached for my hand and put it inside. Henry leaned back against the wall and moaned my name pulling me close again and lifted my dress. He put his hand inside me and I moaned. The curtain that was covering us was thick and heavy, I pulled on it as my legs became weak. Henry put himself between my legs as he lifted me. My lust ended quickly when Alejo came into my mind. Immediately I pushed Henry away from me.

"Please Henry I can not. I am a married woman." Henry's eyes widened and he became angry. "Henry, this can not happen. I love my husband." I said as I fixed my dress.

"You used to love me." he said through his teeth. He was fixing his breeches and jacket.

"You used to love me too. I loved you with all that I had, and yet God has chosen different paths for both of us. And Henry, I do hope and pray that you are blessed with a son soon." I said meaning every word that came from my lips. I was about to turn and leave from the curtained corner of the palace when Henry grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him.

"I will cradle my son, Anne is due to give birth next week." he said with a laughter in his voice. I could only nod to him.

"That's is good news, congratulations." I said. I felt self-conscious, Henry already has a strong and healthy son and another daughter that he knows nothing about. Just thinking about my sweet children makes me not wanting to be around Henry any longer."Henry, I must go and find our daughter and depart." I said using Mary to leave him.

"Of course, Mary should be finished overseeing her belongings." Henry said while stepping closer to me. He took my hands in his. He came even closer and lifted my head with his hand. He softly kissed me on my lips. I slightly turn my had and he firmly kept his hand on my chin. I was about to protest when Henry's tongue entered my mouth. I stopped the kiss and quickly left the corner. I went straight to the entrance of the palace and left for the carriage. Mary and Alejo where there waiting and laughing together. It warmed my heart to see them getting along. After the servants placed Mary's luggage on a different carriage Alejo helped Mary in and he was about to help me in when Henry came out the entrance."Your highness." he called. I turned to him as he walked up to my husband and I."I forgot to wish you a happy birthday." he said with a smile on his face. I knew Henry well enough to know that his smile was false. I smiled back and nodded to him.

"I thank your Majesty for wishing me well." I said wanting to get as far as possible from him. He looked at Mary and waved to her.

"Goodbye my pearl." he said and she smiled waving back.

"Bye papa." her smiled is so innocent. If only I could keep her forever. After we said our goodbyes, Mary, Alejo and myself left for Brookfield. I held Mary's hand the whole way. "I am so very happy to be with you again mother. This brings me great joy." Mary said as she linked my arm with hers. I leaned over and kissed her head.

"I am also very happy you are with me. You must gift your father upon your return to White Hall and thank him for allowing you to visit me." I said as I look into her face. She definitely is her fathers child. She is Spanish on the inside and has her English inheritance from her father. Although only a small bit of me is in her . I can see myself in her. She behaves as I did as a child. Her curiosity sometimes gets the best of her, and just like I did she smell certain foods before she eats it. Henry once told me that Mary was my younger English double."Although sweetheart, I have a surprise I wish to show you once we arrive at Persèon Manor. I only hope you will not become alarmed at what I show you." I said sincerely.

"Of course mother. What could you possibly have in your possession that will alarm me?" Mary asked out of curiosity. I could not help but hear Alejo give a short laugh. I took a quick look at him then back at my daughter.

"I shall show it to you once we arrive at the villa." I said and I kissed her cheek.

"Very well mother." she said and nodded. An hour later, we all arrived at Jane's villa. After leaving the carriage I held onto Mary's hand, we all went to my and Alejo's chambers.

**Princess Mary**

As we entered my mother's and stepfather's chambers I noticed mother went straight to the bedchamber. She dismissed two servants that were there. They curtsied low to me and I nodded. I enter mothers chambers cautiously and my eyes widen when I spotted two small basinets. My mother walked over and put her hand in one of them. I slowly walked over and what I saw made my breath hitch in my throat. As I looked in the basinets my eyes widen. Each cradle held it's own small child."I'll leave you two alone." my stepfather said as he quietly left the room. I was speechless.

"Sweetheart. When your father and I divorced, I was already with child. I had no idea that I was pregnant until I was two months. I gave birth last month on November 20." she said quietly. I could not speak, and half expected this to be a dream. "I know this must be shocking to you, but for the longest of time I thought I could not have children. Now, I have three. Two strong and healthy daughters and a long awaited strong son." mother said. I had to sit down, I went to the nearest chair. Taking in deep breaths, I realized my mother had given birth to two babies. My mind went into spirals. My mothers touch on my shoulder took me from my thoughts.

"Mother, I...I did not know you gave birth." I said in a whisper. "Father does not know does he?" I asked and she slowly shook her head.

"No, he does not. If I was to tell him he would have them taken away from me." she said in a desperate voice. I saw her point. But he has a right to know. He's their father. Our father.

"Mother, I see your point. They were conceived inside your marriage, even though it was at it's end. It was still inside the marriage, which makes them legitimate and prince and princess." I explained to her. As I said that her face showed sadness. That is the last thing I wanted.

**Catalina**

Mary did not understand. But how could I expect her to. She is right, I had no right keeping them from their father. But what he did to me, and what I put up with. He does not deserve to learn of them. "Maria, mi amor. There are some things that happened in my marriage to your father. Things that you are too young to learn about. I love them so much, I wanted to have the experience of raising them instead of having them raised by a lady governance." I said, hoping so badly she would understand. She looked sadden and looked away from me. I saw a tear roll from her eyes. Immediately I took a chair and sat next to her. I held her in my arms.

"Like me?" she said as she sobbed. I had hurt her feelings. I did not intend to do that. Gently I cupped her round face in my hands and kissed her on her lips.

"Mi hija, I wanted to raise you. But your father said that I could not because he wanted you to be away, safe in the country. You went to Ludlow when you were a baby until you were 4. Then you moved to Hatfield Palace. Every time you visited I was so happy. Each time I hugged and kissed you it made me very happy. And it hurt even more when you had to leave. I could not bare it if the twins were taken from me." I said as I held her. Her head is against my chest hearing my heart. She always loved to hear my heart beat. It soothed her when she was sad."You will not tell your father will you?" I asked quietly, she looked up to me. Her hazel eyes glistened with tears.

"I won't tell, I promise." she said and I kiss her head. My lips stay on her head for a few moments and I embrace her scent. She is so young and innocent, I would never forgive myself if something happened to my child because of my actions. As I hold her, old memories of her wandered in my mind. She is still my baby, my sweet little girl. My 's small cry took me from my thoughts. I stood and went to her. Gently I reached in and picked her up.

"Shhhh..mi dulce niña _(my sweet child_)." I cooed softly. She calmed down and her little hand grabbed my finger. Her little grip is surprisingly strong. "This is your sister, Isabella, and sleeping in his bassinet is your brother Nicolàs."

"They are beautiful." my oldest daughter commented. I smiled and walked to the chair and sat down.

"Would you like to hold her?" I asked. Mary's grin widened and she nodded. I carefully placed Bella in Mary's arms. "Hold her head up in your arm like this." I said as I shown her. As Mary held her baby sister, I sat back and took in the site. My beautiful girls. One holding the other."I am happy that you and Alejo are getting along. He is very fond of you." he truly is fond of her.

"I am fond of him too. He makes me laugh and is very kind to me." I smiled, it brings me great joy to hear that.

"He also loves the twins, I want them to grow up calling him papa. I know they will learn of Henry when they are adults, but I want them too know Alejo as father before Henry." I said. Mary looked up from the baby and nodded once.

"You are their mother also, and I trust your judgment. We are all your world now."

**Princess Mary**

"We are all your world now." I said that I saw a light in my mother's eye. She leaned over and hugged me while my baby sister was still in my arms.

"Yes sweetheart, you are all my world and I love all of you so dearly." mother said with unshed tears in her eyes. My baby brother began to stir awake. Isabella also began to cry and squirm."They are usually fed around this time, would you like to stay?" mother asked. I nodded. I am going to be the mother of the next Emperor and King of Spain. I need to learn anyway, so I'll watch my mother."They both are showing favor of my Spanish heritage, only your sister has Henry's dark auburn hair. Nicky has my coal black hair, though both babies take after my side of the family." mother said with a smile on her face.

"They look like little Spaniards." I said and mother rose from her seat. She chuckled and sat on her bed. I help her loosened her dress so she can breast feed Nicky. She took her breast and placed the nipple in his mouth."How does it feel?" I asked.

"It does not hurt, I can feel the milk leaving my breast. Come closer, I want to teach you how to do it also. Then you will know what to do when you feed your child." she said. I sat next to her and listened to everything she had to say. I craved these mother daughter moments growing up and I shall treasure this one.

_December 29, 1535_

Queen Anne rested in the bed of her confinement chambers. She was sent there by her husband the King two months ago. King Henry said 'I want you to provide my son with much comfort.' he told her one day. Henry visited his Queen everyday. She enjoys when he thinks of her. The son he wished for so long was due any day now. Almost daily she felt him kick and move around in her stomach. For days now the pit of her belly has been throbbing. She knew it will be soon, the physician assured her that the prince shall be born before New Years. Anne had her doubts, it was already three days before January. Anne's worrying did not make it much better. Her main cause of worry was her husband's former matter how low the whispers are, she always heard them through her Ladies. They whisper about how extremely handsome Alejandro of Aragon is.

From his beautifully defined body, his honey eyes, olive skin and onyx hair. What really got Anne angry was her maid gossiping about how Katherine's new husband is much more handsomely defined than the King himself. She punished one maid for saying how the 'Queen of Hearts' left the king for a better man, that she is much happier now. That she even looks younger and more beautiful then Anne herself. After hearing all that, Anne did not care. She was carrying the king's son. That's something the 'Queen of Hearts' could never have done. Or so she thought.

"Lady Rochford, be a dear and send for herbal tea and biscuits." she asks as the throbbing increases. Lady Rochford curtsied and left the Queens confinement chamber. By the time she returned she could see discomfort on the Queen's face. Anne on the other hand was not well. Her water was breaking as they spoke. "Call the physicians, the child is pressing." Anne said in hysterics. Lady Rochford quickly obeyed. Soon the King had all the midwives and physicians in the room. Hours upon hours went by.

"Push My Lady!" the midwife said, Anne pushed and pushed. After 9 hours of labor, a child's wail was heard in the Queens' confinement chambers. Once the midwife exited the chambers, she told the Kings' attendant and he scurried to tell the King. He quickly ran through the corridors of White Hall Palace. King Henry sat in his office planning the celebration of the birth of his long awaited Prince of Whales. His attendant came almost bursting through his office door. Henry immediately stood up, awaiting the news of his son. Once the attendant whispered the sex of the new addition to the royal family, Henry slowly sat down.

_'Why must you stay with Katherine when I can give you many sons.'_

_'I promise to give you the son you have long awaited for.'_

_'Let us conceive a son.' _

King Henry replayed all Anne's whispered promises again in his mind. Before he knew it he was at the door of Anne's confinement chambers. He entered and all bowed. Henry's ears rung with the wails of his second born child. Anne cradled their child in her arms. He just looked at her. His face was emotionless."If you can have a healthy girl, than you can have a healthy boy." Henry said with a deathly calm voice and left the chambers. He went back to his office and canceled all of the preparations for his 'sons' birth. During the next few days, Henry had Cranmer christen her Elizabeth. The bishop himself along with Elizabeth Howard, Margaret Wotton and Marquess of Exeter stood as Godparents. Henry's misfortunes did not end there, slowly but surely he began to notice that the wealthy nobles began leaving court along with the courtiers who supported Katherine.

Mostly Anne's family and her supporters came to court. The majority of the richest nobles left court and Henry realized marrying Anne had it's down fall. Even at Anne's coronation, not alot of people came. The people who did come remained quiet and shook their heads. There was only about five hundred that came out and only about a hundred cheered. Henry's coronation procession with Katherine had thousands upon thousands of people. All was cheering praises and shouts of, 'God Bless the King and Queen'. To make matters worst, the Monarchs of Europe along with the Pope is starting to question Henry's legitimacy to the throne. The main reason Katherine was sent to England was to strengthen Henry's father claim to the throne. The Tudor line mixed with the sacred Spanish line will not be questioned.

Henry knew well that his first born daughter Princess Mary is the only person keeping England above water. As long as she is his heir, Europe will not have doubts about England's legitimacy. Henry still needed a son. The Pope himself agreed to grant Katherine a divorce, he also said that if Henry had LEGITIMATE sons then there shall be no doubt about the child and Henry's own legitimate claim to the throne of England. Henry's pearl is literally the jewel in the crown of England. Anne has proven herself to give him a child. Katherine on the other hand can not have children. If he was still married to her, she would not have given him more children. She was not useless, she had given him the pearl of his world. The thought of Katherine's belief that he hated her made him cringe.

In truth, he loved her with every part of his being. Sometimes he just lost control of himself. He felt hurt in what he did to her. He had been absolutely horrible to her. The look in her face after he raped her clouded his dreams and his mind at times. Her screams, crying, the hurtful whimpers. Nightmares plagued his sleep after they divorced. He had no idea how to stop them, with no way to hide from his sins."My Lord, are you well?" his attendant asked. Henry had not notice his thoughts of his first wife had him in tears. The abuse she suffered at his hand brought him to tears. Suddenly a realization struck him. He still loved Katherine with all his heart. He loves Anne, but not like he love Katherine. His lovely Spanish Infanta. She truly loved him. No matter how many mistresses he had, or mistakes he made, she always loved him. Unfortunately for him, Katherine still held Henry's heart.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Well there you have it. Henry still loves Katherine. He has no idea how to deal with that. And Anne had her baby! OMG! it was a girl. I know some of you wanted a boy but Elizabeth plays a very important role in this story. She and Mary will get closer and bond. Henry feels regret now that he traded in one wife for another. In upcoming chapters situations will change. And I can tell you that in future events, things will happen that will change the course of history and many Review!**


	17. Chapter 16: Relapse

**Chapter 16. RelapseCharacters & Titles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build**

**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark Hazel, Light/Med Build**

**Catalina Of Aragon-Dowager Princess Of Wales, Princess Of Spain and Holy Roman Princess_Black, Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy**

**Mary Tudor-Princess Of Wales & Duchess Of Cornwall_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim**

**Elizabeth Tudor-Princess Of England_Red, Pale, Brown, Small**

**Thomas Boleyn-Lord Privy Seal_White, Pale, Blue, Light/Med Build**

**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secutary_Black, Tan Pale, Dark, Light Build**

**Thomas More-Lord Chanclor_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Light/Med Build**

**Anne Boleyn-Queen Of England_Black, Pale, Dark, Slim-Curvy**

**Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-UnOfficial Princess Of England_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small**

**Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-UnOfficial Prince Of England_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small**

**Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain (By Marriage)_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build**

**Jane SiVad/Persèus Borgia-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy**

**Thomas Wosley-Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build**

**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, Med Build**

**Any main characters you think I missed, please pm me. Enjoy! **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Warning: Adult scenes are ahead. 17+**

_January 1536_

This is the most happiest time of Catalina's and Mary's life. Catalina was spending time with her three children. She and Mary bonded more then ever. Mary even became close to Alejandro and Jane. However, all good things does not last day is January 21, 1536. Princess Mary's leisure time had come to an end. She is to return to White Hall until June and return to Hatfield for the remaining year she had left until she sailed to Spain to be crowned Holy Roman Empress, and Queen of Spain. So much work had to be done. Before Princess Mary left Brookfield, Catalina had a painter make a portrait of Mary, the twins, Alejandro and herself.

The portrait came out very beautifully. It was made to look exactly like themselves. Catalina made sure to write to Charles and tell him of his new younger cousins. As Holy Roman Princess, Catalina is required to inform the Emperor about any new additions to her household. She also made sure to inform the Emperor of the twins health. The royal heirs who was fathered by King Henry, other than Mary and the twins, had died because of health issues. So it is important she pay close attention to their health. She also includes how Isabella and Nicolàs takes after their Spanish side of the family, Catalina went on and sent Charles a portrait of her him in secret proved to be very easy, Alejandro sends the messages through his sources. He would invite them to the villa and keep them for a few hours and send the messenger to a southern port city and sail to Spain.

King Henry knew nothing of this arrangement. It was known that King Henry sends secret spies to the neighboring cities to spy on Catalina. The King's spies always came back to him with the same report. No suspicious Princess Mary was ready to leave, Catalina and Alejandro accompanied her back to White Hall Palace. During the carriage ride, Catalina told her daughter about Spain. She spoke proudly of it's pleasantries and it's gorgeous surroundings. Also warning her about the hot weather. She told Mary about when she sailed to England when she was fifteen, and how she barely got through the first winter. Being in warm Spain all her life she was not used to the freezing coldness. But eventually, she survived and grew to like the cold.

**King Henry**

My pearl is supposed to arrive from Brookfield today. She spent a month with her mother and her new husband. It still baffles me on how Katherine got over me quickly after our divorce. How could she get over me so fast, it's absurd. I am the King Of England. I fine myself angry at times. But a mistress would always sooth my anger. Lady Rochford, my brother in law's wife, often comes to my bed. She satisfies me, and asks no questions when I summons her.

She pleasured me when I discovered Anne carried not the son I so desperately needed, but a girl. A useless girl. Elizabeth will be a month old in a few days. The physician said she will live pass infancy. That, at least was good news. Today I shall tell Mary the 'good' news. The galloping of horses takes me from my thoughts. A large carriage with three pairs of white horses pulling it, galloped at the main entry gates.

Katherine's husband is a rich and powerful man, that is what my spies tell me. Every time they come here to my palace, HE shows me up with all his 'luxury'. This Alejandro gets out the carriage and helps Mary out, he then helps Katherine out. I could not take my eyes off her. She wore a beautiful dress and a hat that shaded her from the sun. She looked so much different now then when she was my Queen. Her Spanish beauty blossomed through it's shell. The dull golden dress and the hat compliments her black hair. Even her choice of wardrobe is different. I could not get over how beautiful she looks. Sometimes just thinking about her makes me stiffen in my I look at the scene, Katherine hugs our daughter, and what happened next sent chills down my turned around and hugged Katherine's husband. I will not stand here and watch as this...stranger touch my child! I left my position and stormed down the corridors to greet them. As I neared the entrance I was announced.

"His Majesty the King." the herald said and they all looked at me and bowed and curtsied.

"Sweetheart, welcome home. I have missed you very much." I said as I took her in my arms. I held her tight and kissed her head."It is good to see you Katherine." I didn't even acknowledge her new husband.

"Thank you your Majesty, it is a great pleasure to visit White Hall Palace again." she said as if she ignored the fact that I did not acknowledge her husband. As I let go of Mary, I led them in the palace entrance.

"I wish to invite you to a celebration of the birth of my daughter. Princess Elizabeth." I said expressionless. Mary light up.

"I have a baby sister. That is wonderful news, father." Mary said with pure happiness in her eyes. She was happy not to be the only child anymore. I smiled at her. Her innocents shined through her, that brings me great trust in her.

"Yes my pearl, I am now a father of two. Two beautiful healthy girls." I said masking my disappointment.

"Congratulations Your Majesty. I am happy for you. But I must depart early and return to Brookfield for business." Alejandro said and kissed Katherine right in front of me. Katherine turned bright red and nodded to her husband. "Catalina I will see you upon your return to Brookfield. Princess, it was an honor." he said. He bowed to me and then to Mary, then he left.

"May I see my sister father?" Mary asked and I allowed her to go ahead of her mother and I.

"Congratulation Henry, I am happy for you." Katherine said kindly. Her dark curls compliments her face and dress. Her blue eyes sparkle and I could not help but stare into them.

"Are you happy that Anne has given me a useless girl and not a healthy boy?" I asked her annoyed. Her scent filled my nostrils. I take a quick peek at her lovely bosom before she notices me.

"Of course not Henry, having a daughter is wonderful." Katherine said as I led her to my office. "Trust me Henry, boys shall follow and you will have nothing to worry about." she said softly as we walked side by side. I quietly dismissed my servants, my stiffness grew by the second.

"You probably think I deserve a girl and not a healthy son. That is what your supporters think." I said loathing myself, Katherine's rich supporters left my court in spite of me. Surely they are laughing at the irony.

"Henry that is not true. You will have sons, you shall cradle them close to you and have many of them. Do not fret, you will have daughters along the way, but little girls will get you more alliances with other kingdoms." Katherine said as she stood in my office. She took off her hat revealing her long black curly hair. I stepped closer to her and she noticed."I should go and make sure Mary is settled back in comfortably." she said taking a step backwards.

"Katherine, I forgot to tell you that you look beautiful today." taking her hand and pulling her close earned me a soft gasp from her.

"Henry, I must go." she said quietly. I held tight to her soft hand.

"Mary will be fine." I assured her as I quickly kissed her. My kiss surprised her. I kissed her again and entered my tongue in her mouth and she pushed my chest with her hands. Then she pulled away from me.

"Henry please don't. I am a happily married woman. I can not." she said with her thick Spanish accent.

"Katherine you can not tell me you don't love me anymore." I said looking into her eyes.

"Of course I still love you. You are the father of my children!" She said and her eyes widened. She quickly turned around.

"Forgive me your Majesty, I still think of our lost children as I think of Mary." she said quietly. I walked behind her and she jumped when I put my arms around her waist. I pressed my body against hers."Henry we can not..."

"I think of them also." I whispered as I cut her off. I moved a soft lock of hair to expose her neck and I caressed it.

"Henry please." she whispered as I kissed her clothed shoulder. I lowered my hand down to the tops of her breast. She wasn't even wearing a corset. I slipped my hand inside her chemise and I caressed her nipple as I suckled her neck.

**Catalina**

All throughout my marriage with Henry I always desired his touch. Now that I am married to another man, I found myself desired by him. I am ashamed at saying I could not help myself when he is suckling my neck and touching my breasts. As I feel him touching me, I could not stop the warmness in my private area. I did not want to be touched by for me, my body's moistening disagreed with my mind. In my mind I did not want it, but my body says different. My body throbs for someone to touch me, no matter who touches me. I could not stop myself from getting excited. I felt his manhood stiffen against my backside. He removed his hand and quickly spun me around. Pushing me on his table he roughly kissed me. I felt his hand near his breeches.

Everything happened so fast. Henry spread my legs apart and put his hips between them. The fear I thought I had gotten rid of came back over me again. He pushed into me roughly, he is hurting me but I am afraid of telling him. I laid back on his table, trying so very hard to think of something else. I prayed that this will end quickly. Closing my eyes I think about my sweet children and their little faces.

He makes grunting noises as he thrusts himself into me. He had me on the table for a long while. I put my hands on the table holding tight to it's red cloth. The painful thrusts increase as Henry grabbed me by my hips and quickened his pace. Then suddenly he stopped and pulled out of me taking deep breaths over me. He practically through me on the floor. He fell on top of me and opened my legs. With all his weight on me he pushed into me. He moan loud with each thrust as he pushed deep inside me. I had only just begun to lay with my husband after the birth and now I was letting my former husband have sex with me on a filthy floor. I felt like a whore, the feeling of shame came over me. I make small grunts as he plunged into me increasing the pain.

He was now breathing hard as he grabbed at my breast. He is being so heavy handed. I felt the familiar feeling in my lower belly. Henry quickened his pace and I could not speak, my mind is void of all things. My legs and feet where tingling as his hips crashed in to mine. As long as I tried to hold it, I realized to could not any longer. My climax explodes from my body. I gasped and went limp as the hot liquid left me. Henry's breeches was soaked in my essence, his moan became short and loud. I knew I had betrayed Alejo. I quickly became self-conscious about myself. I pushed Henry off of me, he got on his knees as semen seep out of him getting on his breeches and the end of my dress. I crawled away from him. My essence still seeping from me.

"Where do you think you are going." he asked out of breath.

"I have dishonored my marriage before God," I said with unshed tears in my eyes. Slowly standing up, I feel my climax rolling down my legs. I push my skirts and chemise down and covered myself. I felt so horrible, my private area throbbing with pain and little pleasure from Henry's roughness. He stood up not bothering to cover himself.

"Katherine all is well." he said out of breath.

"No it is not. I acted like a whore. What will my husband think of me." I said while smoothing out my dress with my hands.

"Your husband does not have to know about our affair. I enjoyed all of it. With more frequent visits to White Hall, you shall enjoy it also." he said walking to me and putting his arms around me.

"No! I am not your whore. I must be going." I said pushing him from me, a slow tear rolled down my face.

"Can you not see, we have just done something special." he tried to reason with me.

"What we did is commit adultery. My husband has been so kind to me. He loves me and I betrayed him by sleeping with you." his eyes widen a little as a look of disappointment came on his face.

"If you did not think this was so special, then why did you allow me between yours legs?" he said annoyed.

"Because I am afraid of you!" I said with hurt in my voice. "Believe it or not Henry I still have nightmares of you hurting me. I did not want you to get angry and hurt me again." a small gasp escaped his lips.

"Katherine I would never force myself on you again." he said as he kissed me.

"No, I can not be with you. This ends today, I will say goodbye to Mary and depart back to Brookfield."

"Why can't you stay for the celebration of my daughter Elizabeth. It will show ill feelings if you do not." he said, I knew he wanted me to stay but I could not.

"Henry, I can not." I said slowly shaking my head. "Please do not become angry with me. It will only be disgraceful of me to stay, my husband does not deserve such behavior." I said. Henry's face redden.

"I am so tired of you talking about your Spanish husband!". He yelled. I shrieked back in fear. He closed in and grabbed me by my arms and he shook me violently."I wish not to hear of him anymore!" he growled and tightened his grip.

"Please Henry, I met no harm." I said pleadingly. He pushed me on the floor, then came down with me and grabbing at my legs. "No." I whimpered.

"Get on your knees." he growled through his teeth. He forced me on my hands and knees and pushed up my skirts. He pushed into my backside slowly. Grunting and moaning while doing so. It was painful as he deepened himself further. I was very tight and it felt like he was tearing me.

"You are hurting me." I sobbed.

"Shh...just relax." he cooed as he squeezed me hips. Soon Henry entered his whole length inside me. The pain is unbearable. I squeezed my eyes shut and let out a pain filled grunt. Tears of pain and betrayal rolled down my face. All I could think about was my children. My sweet Bella and gentle Nicky. His pace became quicker and his grip on my hips tightened."Does your husband take you from behind! Huh! Does he? Does Alejandro of Aragon please his wife like I'm pleasing her now!" he taunted as his assault worsened. "Can your husband make you come." He seethed as he hit me on my side. He then grabbed my hair and pulled it. My smothered screams filled the room and Henry put his hand over my mouth. Then Henry spilled his seed into me. He held himself inside me until he emptied. Taking a deep breath Henry fell on top of me. He was so heavy that I collapsed on the floor.

**King Henry**

I rest on Katherine as I regained my strength. As we laid there I could hear her faint cry. It took a few minutes for me to catch my breath. I then slowly take myself out of her and rolled over to my back. I was still out of breath, I watch as Katherine slowly got up. She appeared to be weak after what I had done to her. She sobbed and stood to her full height."Katherine." I whispered getting up. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I lost control, and it won't happen again." I said. She got me so angry. My anger blinds me sometimes. It is her own fault. If she would simply give in to me and not praise her husband then I would not take her so roughly.

"May I leave?" she asked with a whisper. She wouldn't even look me in my eyes. I gently took her hands.

"Wait, I am sorry. Dammit Katherine I did not want to hurt you." I said as I walked to her and put my hands on her shoulders. I leaned closer to her and smelled her scent as I whispered in her ear."I had no intention of forcing you. I do not want to let you go like this. Come, let us sit." I said as I led her to a chair at my desk. I sat next to her and took her hands into mine. "Katherine, I know what I did to you was wrong. I do not know what is wrong with me. I hope that you shall forgive me." I said as I gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

**Catalina**

I had tears in my eyes. I took a deep breath."I for...forgive you Henry." I said, I would say anything if it meant I could get as far away as possible from him. I felt so dirty inside. I did not want to look him in the eyes. He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"I know you wanted to see Mary but I wish not for her to see you like this." he said gently. I was sweaty and ravaged.

"Of course." I whispered. She is smart enough to know if something is wrong with me. Henry got up from the table and guided me to his office door. Before he opened it he stood in front of me. He cupped my face in his hands.

"Katherine, I meant what I said. I am truly sorry." he said as he lowered his lips to mine. I turned my head from him.

"Please." I whispered. "I will not speak of this to anyone. I promise." I whispered in fear. Henry opened the door and walked me out. Thankfully everyone was preparing for the Princess's celebration. Henry walked me to my carriage. He helped me in and closed the door. When the carriage began to move, Henry stayed there and did not move until I was far gone. As the ride continued, I feel my essence between my legs. I hope Alejo is not home. I do not think I will be able to look at him.

Everything happened so fast, I committed adultery and after Henry once again forced himself on me. How am I to explain this to my husband if I am pregnant once again with Henry's child. I only wish I stayed in the carriage when I saw Mary home. As I entered Perseon Manner I put on a fake smile and went to my rooms. I had a steaming hot bath ran for me. I was in the outer chambers when Alejo came in."Catalina, I thought you stayed for the celebration of the princess?" he asked.

"I know but things was getting uncomfortable for me and I left early." I said looking away.

"Well good, I do not want you anywhere that makes you uncomfortable." he said as he kissed me on my cheek. After the kiss he looked at me a little worried. "Are you sure you are well?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, mi amor. I am fine. I just want to relax, bathe and spend time with the twins." I said. Alejo nodded and left the room. When the bath was ready I went to the bath chamber, took off my dress and sinked my body in the massive bath tub. I then had bath salts, rose pedals and scented oils placed in my bath. I scrubbed my body with the roughest towel I could fine. The water was not hot enough. I soaked in the bath for an hour thinking of what I had just done. I felt so dirty, I did not know if Henry's seed was spilled inside me or not. I would have to wait a month and pray that my courses will come. I shall pray to God every day, I can not afford it if I am with child for His Majesty. If that happens than no one will want me. No one will love me. Not even Alejo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Please review!**

**Basically Henry could not control himself as he attacked Katherine. Inside he felt like the first time he saw her. She was he lovely Catalina. Over the years she faded into a different person but now he can see the Catalina he so desperately missed in Katherine. She returned to her formal self that is filled with youth, beauty and innocence. He missed his Catalina so much that the first time he was truly alone with her he made his move. He needed to have her, she was his Catalina. While taking what he thought was rightfully his he did not know he was hurting her.**

**Her already beautiful figure increased along with her natural beauty. Henry feels she contained that while she was his wife and now that she has remarried, so quickly, he feels that Alejandro is reaping his rewards. His jealousy gets the best of him and that part is yet to be controlled.I want to thank my reviewers, Thank you so much for reviewing. You are keeping this story alive.**


	18. Chapter 17: Past Memories

**The is a Memorial Day bonus chapter. Don't expect this every Holiday lol. Happy Memorial Day. Enjoy! And remember, long reviews**

** Charaters & Tittles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build**

**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark Hazel, Light/Med Build**

**Catalina Of Aragon-Dowager Princess Of Wales, Princess Of Spain and Holy Roman Princess_Black, Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy**

**Mary Tudor-Princess Of Wales & Duchess Of Cornwall_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim**

**Elizabeth Tudor-Princess Of England_Red, Pale, Brown, Small**

**Thomas Boleyn-Lord Privy Seal_White, Pale, Blue, Light/Med Build**

**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secutary_Black, Tan Pale, Dark, Light Build**

**Thomas More-Lord Chanclor_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Light/Med Build**

**Anne Boleyn-Queen Of England_Black, Pale, Dark, Slim-Curvy**

**Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-UnOfficial Princess Of England_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small**

**Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-UnOfficial Prince Of England_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small**

**Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain (By Marriage)_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build**

**Jane SiVad/Persèus Borgia-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy**

**Thomas Wosley-Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build**

**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, Med Build**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_February 1536_

Thank God. My courses had come and I was not with child. I can now stop making false excuses to Alejo in the night. I can finally lay with my husband. Alejo was not at all angry with me and he was kind enough to not question me. Perhaps one day I shall tell him of what happened last month, and tell him of how the twins were conceived. My twins have grown on Alejo, he loves them so very much. No matter how they were conceived. I will never allow my rape to cloud my love for them. Now that I think about it, my rape was not the first time Henry assaulted me sexually. I sat in my bath as I began to think of past memories.

**-Flashback-**

"How could you! Why would you want our daughter to marry into THAT family! They are Protestants, I do not wish for her to be around those people. They will deviser her religion!" I yelled at Henry.

"Do not worry about what family I choose to marry my daughter into.." Henry said loud. We argued over him conducting a marriage between Mary and my family's sworn enemies. The Neville's. They are Protestants who unfortunately had an interest with my child. They are known for beating their wives, and I will not have that.

"Those Protestants deny the Popes authority. She will be respected by no one. Do you really want that for your only daughter?" I asked. Henry wants to marry my child to a Protestant French family, over my dead body.

"It is your fault I only have one daughter." Henry said. It hurt me deeply that he blames me. "Do not interfere with my political business. It is none of your concern." he seethed.

"You are practically selling my child to Protestants. How could you use our daughter for your own political gain. The Protestants will provide nothing of value. She is only but a child and not to be used. You are using her like the men at court use their daughters to gain your favor!" I yelled. I was outraged at his behavior. His face reddened with anger. Henry grabbed me and push me violently and shoved me into the wall. It was so hard that a guard came in the King's office.

"Your Majesty!" he said with disbelief in his voice.

"Tis well, Her Majesty and I were only speaking, right Katherine?" Henry asked. He looked at me with a mean scowl. I nodded in agreement. "Return to your post." he ordered. The guard looked at me and came to help me up. Then he bowed, stood and returned to his post. Henry looked at me with anger in his eyes."I do not appreciate you telling me I am whoring my daughter. You will never insinuate anything of that nature again." he seethed through his teeth. Then his face softened."I love Mary and hearing you say that hurts me." he said with hurt in his eyes.

"I did not mean to hurt you. I only want what is best for her. She is my entire world and all that I have." I said quietly.

"She is all that I have also, she is the future of England and I want her married to a good family that have a good political background. It is bad enough I have to settle for a girl, I will not have you disrupting my plans for her." he said the last part with venom in his voice. I looked at him with hurt in my eyes.

"Henry please, they will..." he quickly cut me off.

"Did I not just say stay out of my business!" he yelled. He squeezed my arms tight. Then he began to kiss me roughly on my mouth. He then bit and suckle my neck. I hissed in pain. Henry grabbed at my skirts and put his hand in my underlinen. He was so rough with me.

"Henry you are too rough." I pleaded. He took his hand away from me and walked to the door and opened it.

"Go to my bedchambers and stay there. Go there now and without your ladies." he ordered. I quickly obeyed. I left and dismissed my ladies. I went straight to his bedchambers and waited there. While I waited, I looked around his chambers. I snuck a peek inside his closet. It was filled with all his favorite jackets and breeches, his shirts that I made and his linen shorts. His cloaks were hung in the back of the large closet. As I walked in I noticed his scent is still on a recent worn garment. I put his jacket up to my nose and inhaled. His musk scent filled my nostrils, and I closed my eyes and continued to embrace his manliness. When I was done I explored his room. I had not been here in so long, and almost forgot the last time I slept in here. Once I finished looking around I set on the bed. My hands run over his soft bed linens, and the pillows had the royal rose embroidered on them. A few minutes later I became tired. I leaned over and lay my head on his pillow. It is soft to the touch. I am going to rest my eyes only for a minute. I shall relax and get up when Henry comes.

**(WARNING: Sexual abuse is about to occur. If you do want to read it or feel uncomfortable in any way, please skip ahead. Readers discretion is heavily advised)**

One hour later...

Henry came in his bedchambers and slammed the door. I dozed off but woke up with a start. I stood up from his bed and curtsied, he had a look on his face I rarely saw. I was about to speak when Henry pushed me back down on his bed. I fell back in surprise. He climbed on top of me and savagely and violently took off my dress."What are you doing!" I said as fear filled me. Henry was quiet. He left me in my chemise. I gasped and was speechless. Henry kissed me forcibly on my mouth and he bit down on my bottom lip."Henry please." I said as he loosened the opening of my chemise and pulled the strings exposing my breasts. Taking them into his mouth Henry began to suckle and bite me. I hissed in pain as he switched breasts. After he finish he climbed off the bed. He stood in front of me and ordered me off the bed. Cautiously I obeyed.

"I hate when you contradict me on affairs dealing with the Kingdom. My Kingdom. I HATE IT. You WILL obey me, I am your King and husband." Henry seethe.

"Henry I am only..."

"Shut up before I slap you!" he roared. He was breathing hard and anger consumed him. "Get on your knees!" he said as he walk away from me. I looked at him with fear and disgust.

"No." I whispered. "I will not allow you to treat me like your whore." Henry grabbed me by my arm and pushed me to the floor. He stood in front me and loosened his breeches with one hand."Henry please." I begged with tears in my eyes.

"Do what I say now and shut up!" he hollered. I got on my knees and Henry came closer to me. He exposed himself and put his hand under my chin. He came even closer, his thumb was rubbing my lips. As I look him in the eyes he assaulted me. I couldn't breath as he moaned loudly. I heard about this sexual act. It is said that desperate women do this for money in alleys, brothels or some other filthy place. Henry knows I enjoy making love face to face. He does this on purpose and he knows I am disgusted by being forced to perform pleasure of the mouth. Grabbing my hair he began to get rough with me. I struggled under his assault against me, he put his hand down my chemise and caressed my breast. Henry's pace quickened and I barely took a breath.

**King Henry**

I was so angry at Katherine, I pushed her to the floor. After I told my wife about my dislikeness I loosened my breeches after she got on her knees. Then I put my hand under her chin and massaged her lips with my thumb. I moved closer exposing myself to her. She gasped and looked at my length. She looked up at me. I opened her mouth and inserted myself. I felt the warm moistness and moaned. She began to suckle me. I moved my hips back and forth and waves of pleasure came over me. I grabbed her head just to keep balance. Katherine looked like she was having trouble with her breath. I did not care, I was deep in pleasure. I then reached down and grabbed her breast. My legs began trembling. I was at the peek of my pleasure then I released. I kept her head in place and she pushed against my waist.

**Queen Katherine**

I could not believe what I was being put through. Henry forced me to pleasure him in a dirty way. When he finally let go of my head I quickly pulled away. I doubled over on my hands and knees and tried to empty my stomach of his seed. I felt so disgusting, Henry sat on the bed and watched as I coughed relentlessly. After a few minutes Henry rose from the bed and helped me up. He sat me down on his bed and sat next to me."Never contradict me again. In private or in the company of others." he seethed and grabbed me and sat me down on his lap. He lift up my chemise and slid my underlinen down to my knees. Henry pushed into me and moved my hips with his. At that point I did not care anymore. I soon heard the slapping of his hips behind me.

Then I felt the warmth of his seed spilled into my body. With enough strength, Henry threw me to the side of the bed. He laid back on the bed while he caught his breath. After, he fixed his breeches and picked up my dress and threw it at me."Put on your dress and leave." he said as he walked to the door. Then he stopped and turned to me."You have given me great pleasure, and I shall expect it again the next time I take you and whenever I ask. Do you understand." he said unkindly. I stayed silent a few moments."Do you understand!" he yelled. I jumped in fear.

"Yes." I whispered. That night I cleaned my mouth out and stayed secluded to my chambers for the next few days. Unfortunately, Henry did asked me to give him pleasure of the mouth again. He forced me to pleasure him for almost two years, until he roughly stopped me one day and boasted how his current whore can pleasure him better. Later I found out that his whore was Elizabeth years later I learned that Elizabeth bore Henry a son. Henry had the audacity to recognize him as Henry Fitzroy and elevated the child to 1st Duke of Richmond and other titles. This hurts me so and I kept to myself. I performed my Queenly duties perfectly and occasionally Henry called me to 'pleasure' him. But as time passed the pleasure he required of me was no longer sought after. I was thankful for that.

**-End Flashback-**

I remember as the years went by, the Boleyn's came back from France. I honestly can say that Anne is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Her manipulative ways have caused me to divorce an abusive King only to live in the most elegant and regal community in England. A community that is a golden age compared to my adopted kingdom. Anne Boleyn unknowingly saved my life. Unfortunately for her, Henry is her problem I realized it, my bath water was cold. I carefully rose from the tub and dried off. It was now early in the afternoon. I slipped on my robe and walked into my bedchambers only to find Alejo with two fussy babies. He was making faces but that only captured their attention for a second.

I wasted two hours sitting in the tub thinking of my former husband, who is now apart of my I sat on the bed I opened my robe and took Nicky in my arms. Once I guided my nipple into his mouth I hummed a Spanish lullaby to him.

_A la nanita nana, nanita ea, nanita ea,_

_Mi Jesus tiene sueno, bendito sea, bendito sea,_

_Fuentecilla que corres clara y senora,_

_Ruisenor q'en la selva cantando Iloras,_

_Callad mientras la cuna se balancea,_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ea,_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ea, nanita ea,_

_Sleep, sleep my little Jesus_

_May peace attend thee, may peace attend thee,_

_To the world, little Savior, new hope thou'rt bringing,_

_All the world, little Savior, Thy praises singing,_

_God's angels hov'ring o're Thee chant alleluia,_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ea,_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ea, nanita ea,_

_Sleep, sleep my little Jesus,_

_May peace attend thee, may peace attend thee,_

_To the world, little Savior, new hope thou'rt bringing,_

_All the world, little Savior, they praises singing,_

_God's angels hov'ring o're thee chant allelunia,_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ea._

_*(Translate on Google if you do not understand Spanish)_

"Nicky is hungry this morning." I said as he suckled my breast with haste. Alejo chuckled. I fed Nicky a while longer, and after he finished I fed Bella. She suckled just as hard. I enjoyed feeding my babies. There is a connection between mother and child when I breast fed. They looked me in my eyes as I fed them. They look at me with my own blue eyes. That is one thing I thanked God for. He blessed both of them with my light blue eyes.

"They are getting so big." Alejo stated. I nodded. Bella took her time and her feeding lasted for a half hour. Alejo and I placed each baby in their basinet. Soon the twins were fast asleep with full bellies.

"Yes they are." I said as I turned to him. My breast was still exposed to him. Leading him to our bed I gently lowered him down. I took the robe from my body and is now completely naked. I climbed on top of my husband and unloosened his breeches. Gently pulling out his penis, I lifted my hips and lowered myself down onto him. As he slowly filled me Alejo put his hands on my hips guiding me down. Once his whole length was inside me I began to move my hips back and forth as I slowly made love to him. I have never been on top of anyone, Alejo is my first. As I rolled my hips back and forth I fell into deep pleasure. Not wanting to wake the twins Alejo struggled to keep his moans low. He moved his hips into mine. I threw my head back and quietly moaned his name.

My pace quickened as Alejo caressed my breast gently with his hands. Alejo's hands slowly explored my body. Taking quick breaths he moaned my name as I swivel my what seemed like an eternity of pleasure, I leaned over him and placed my hands firmly on the bed so I can move my hips more strongly. As my body moves the feeling of my husband inside of me overwhelmed me greatly. Soon I was ready to release my essence unto him. Alejo put his hands on my hips and moved me back and forth faster. Not a second later I felt his release spill into me. The warmness overwhelmed me and took solace deep in my womb. Then I released a big orgasm all over his hips and penis. Our essence pooled together around us. We were very worn out, and very messy.

We ended up taking another bath, and this time we took it together. I sat on top of him as we bathed each other. He lathered my body with a Spanish soap. Caressing my shoulders, down to my breasts. He washed my stomach and my private area. He cleaned every inch of me. I did the same for him. I never had the pleasure of washing a man. The white and red rose pedals mixed with the thick lather. They were scattered all over us. His chest was rock hard, he and I rinsed each other and then had a good soak. After we finished our bath, we put smooth lotion on each other. Alejo and I decided to relax and spend the rest of the day together.

_March 16, 1536_

I could not believe what I was going through. Dr. Carlos has confirmed the feelings I have been having. The late mornings, mood swings, cravings, tiredness. After an examination he confirmed that I am one month with child. I am so very excited, I am going to give birth to my husbands child. I shall tell Alejo tonight after we put the children to bed. I must write my daughter at Hatfield and inform her that she is to be an elder sibling, again. I will send messenger to my nephew also. He will be so happy for me. Now that I think about it Alejo and I must have conceived in the middle of February. I just know he will be so happy, this will be his first child. After Dr. Carlos visit I went down to the dinning area where I saw Jane having a late breakfast."Catalina." she greeted as she noticed me. She rose from her chair and hugged me. I returned the tight embrace."You look like you are glowing." she said as she offered me a seat across from her. I took a breath and took hold of her hands as I spoke.

"Jane, I am with child." I said in a hushed tone. Her eyes widened and her smile grew from ear to ear.

"Catalina this is wonderful news. How far along are you?" she asked.

"Currently I am a month along and Dr. Carlos says I am in good condition." I honestly thought the twins was going to be the last children I gave birth to.

"Have you told Alejo yet?" Jane asked excitedly.

"No, I plan on telling him tonight." I said excited.

"That is good. Alejo always wanted a family of his own. Bella and Nicky will love having a little brother or sister. They will be twelve months by the time your little one is born." She said. The twins will be walking when I give birth, and now I have a family of my own. As my excitement swells for my child within, I noticed Jane has not been with her family for sometime now. That was sometime I almost never heard Jane speak of.

"Jane, you rarely speak of your loved ones. Do you not wish to contact them? I am sure they miss you." I asked her as she took a sip of her tea. She coughed a little and looked at me.

"Well umm. My family remained in Monaco, and only I am here in England." she said as her eyes did not meet mine. The way she looks, she reminds me of someone. She looks so very familiar, it feels like I have seen her before but through someone else.

"Jane, does your family have contact with you. Do they even know where you are." I asked concerned.

"Catalina...my family is needed in Monaco. I chose to explore the world because all my life I have been protected from it. I only wanted to see what was so important that other kingdoms and empires were kept from me." she explained. I can see she is uneasy about me asking of her loved ones, she is keeping something inside. Something that frightens her. Perhaps she is a runaway, or wanted for something and started a new life here in England. I shall ask again but at a later time. She is uncomfortable and I will not push the subject.

"Well Jane I hope England is pleasant for you." I said with a smile. We continued small talk about the baby while she and I had a late Alejo came home while I was in our chambers playing with our twins. They laughed and giggled while I kissed their belly buttons and their tiny little necks. Nicky always pulled my hair, while Bella loved to play with my face. They both grew fascinated with my dark hair. Bella would pull and twist while Nicky put my hair into his mouth. They gurgled and laugh while making baby noises. I enjoyed and cherished my time with them. During our playtime together I notice Alejo standing in the entrance way. He had a sparkle in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"You three warm my heart every time I see you." he said. This is a beautiful moment, it can not get better than this. This is the perfect time to tell him I am with child. Alejo came to us and stood by the twins and I kissed him with a passion, and took his hand and placed it on my stomach. Alejo looked at me with unshed tears in his eyes.

"Soon, the four of us will warm your heart." I say as I kissed him again. Alejo knelt down and kissed my stomach.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a whisper. I nodded and he stood. He took my face in his hands and kissed me."I am so happy and filled with joy. You have made me a proud husband, Catalina." Alejo smiled and caressed my face. He leaned in and kissed me again. We kiss passionate for a moment longer until the babies gurgled to let us know they where still in the room.

**Please Review! And long reviews!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Even though Henry put Katherine through hell, she finally has a chance to have a family she can call her own. Alejandro loves Isabella and Nicolàs very much. Now that he is to be a 'true' father to someone swells his heart even more. He will always treat the twins as his own and love them no matter what.I know this was a heartbreaking chapter for Katherine. With what Henry put her through and how he used her. But, there is always sunshine after the rain. Catalina's destiny will soon make itself known.I promise thanks again for my reviewers.**


	19. Chapter 18: Confession

**Characters & Tittles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build**

**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark Hazel, Light/Med Build**

**Catalina Of Aragon-Dowager Princess Of Wales, Princess Of Spain and Holy Roman Princess_Black, Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy**

**Mary Tudor-Princess Of Wales & Duchess Of Cornwall_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim**

**Elizabeth Tudor-Princess Of England_Red, Pale, Brown, Small**

**Thomas Boleyn-Lord Privy Seal_White, Pale, Blue, Light/Med Build**

**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secutary_Black, Tan Pale, Dark, Light Build**

**Thomas More-Lord Chancellor_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Light/Med Build**

**Anne Boleyn-Queen Of England_Black, Pale, Dark, Slim-Curvy**

**Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-UnOfficial Princess Of England_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small**

**Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-UnOfficial Prince Of England_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small**

**Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain (By Marriage)_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build**

**Jane SiVad/Persèus Borgia-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy**

**Thomas Wosley-Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build**

**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, Med Build**

**(WARNING) This chapter is not for the Prudish. If you do not know what Prudish means than you should look it up before you read this chapter. This chapter has ADULT CONTENT. You must be Over 18 years of age. If you are not 18 then please read over the adult rated paragraphs.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Later that night my husband and I made sweet passionate love all through the night. The next morning we woke up in each other arms. I felt so warm and loved in his embrace. I began kissing his chest as my hands touched and explored his warm body. My kisses slowly brought him from his slumber. He kissed me softly and rolled me on top of him. I rolled my hips on his and that alone made me moisten I had no under linen on, which made it all the more pleasure able. I slowly untied his shorts and gently took out his member. I rose my body up a little and placed his member at my entrance. Gently I massage my creases with his tip. Very slowly I lowered myself unto his stiffness and he moan as he worked his hips into mine.

This earned him a low moan as all of him was deep inside me. I straddled his waist with my legs as Alejo caressed my breast. He leaned up and suckled them lightly. In the mist of our love making, our moaning awakened Bella and Nicky. They were stirring from their slumber and began to cry softly. The are sure enough hungry. I leaned down and put my lips to Alejo's ear."We will continue this later." I whispered to him. He kissed me in return. I carefully lifted myself from him and went to the cradle. I picked up Bella and Alejo picked up Nicky. Alejo and I cleaned each baby and sat on the bed and I began to breast feed them. Bella now had her tiny little hands on my breast. I hummed to her and caressed her black hair. After she was fed I put Nicky on my other breast.

"I swear, those children get more of your pechos dulces then I do." he chuckled as he said this.

_Sweet breasts_

I smiled and gave him a passionate kiss on his lips."Never fear love, they need my breasts for a short while. But you shall enjoy them all your life." I said purring the last soon as I finished and burped him he fell asleep. Bella followed his example. Alejo and I bathed and started our at noon I decided to have a picnic in the garden. I got the twins ready and brought them down. Once I placed them on the soft blanket they where amazed at the scene. I lay them on their backs and let them watch nature unfold itself. A butterfly caught their attention and it flew around us. The birds all chirped and made calling sounds. The March breeze blew around us and I made sure to put them in warm clothing. Their blue eyes took in the sight of everything around them. The sun shone brightly on their faces. Alejo and I enjoyed the outing, we had a small spread of food placed out for us. For the twins we had a servant mash a few pears together and fed it to them. Now that they are four months, Dr. Carlos said that they were old enough for mashed fruit.

We fed them a little at a time. Bella loved the new taste, Nicky on the other hand did not care to much for the change. But in time he accepted and grew to like it. They finished their small servings of fruit and Alejo and I held each twin and gave them a toy to play with. As time went by Jane's laughter took me away from them."I see you are letting them enjoy the sun." she said while walking up to us and kneeling on the blanket. She softly ruffled Nicky's hair and kissed Bella's cheek.

"It is such a beautiful day." I said. We all sat and talked and laughed, while keeping a close eye on the children."Jane, what are you planning for your birthday." I asked as she picked up a few grapes from the fruit pile.

"I am probably going to have a quiet dinner with the two of you and the twins." she said nonchalantly.

"You will be turning 23 in a couple weeks, maybe you should have a small dinner party. You are too young to have quiet dinners for your birthday." I suggested in jest.

"Yes, now that I think about it, I haven't seen friends I have made at White Hall in a while. A small dinner party will indeed bring us together." she said nodding her head. "I shall put a guest list in order. I want it to be very regal and let's invite most of court. Including His Majesty, there will not be harm done. Honestly, I want to show His Majesty real regalness." Jane said with excitement in her voice. I looked at Alejo and he nodded. What harm come Henry do, he and I will most likely be apart doing the celebrations. But still, I dreaded him coming anywhere near me.

"I think it is a good idea. We will send invitations to all the courtiers and the nobles. I shall meet with the head guard to have every guest sign a guest list." Alejo said as his smile grew. Jane laughed and nodded.

"Wonderful, we will begin preparation tomorrow." Jane said happily. We continued to talk and enjoy the windy weather. After a couple more hours we had the picnic packed up. I kept the blanket down and allowed the twins to play a little while longer. I had little toys brought to them. I watched as my daughter and my son wag around their stuffed animals, raddles, and toy keys. They played for another half hour, I then took them to my room and bathed them.

When I placed them in the water, they were splashing and playing with the suds. They enjoyed bathing in their little basins. A maid and myself spent about ten minutes bathing them. After, I took Nicky out first, I gave him to the maid and I took Bella and took her to their changing tables. The maid, Julia she always helped me with them when Alejo was busy. As I finished putting Bella in a warm small sleeping gown a sudden feeling of my stomach churning weakened me. I felt my strength drain from me. Then out of no where I fell to the floor."My Lady!" Julia screamed, frightening the children and causing them to cry. My head was spinning. Pain went through me as my back landed on the floor. Slowly darkness swallowed me. The last thing I hear is my children's' frightening wails.

**Julia**

"My Lady!" I cried. My heart pounded as I quickly placed the children in their bassinets. Running to the door I went to find help. I came back with Lady SiVad, she sent for Dr. Carlos immediately. When we entered the bed chambers the princess was on the floor. Lady SiVad checked to see if she was still breathing. Fortunately, she still was breathing.

"Help me get her onto the bed." Lady SiVad said. Once we placed her on the bed, we took off her dress and left he in her chemise. By now the twins calmed down and I placed a stuffed toy in each of their bassinets. Dr. Carlos came soon after."What happened." he asked as he checked her vitals and temperature.

"She fainted." I said. Lady SiVad and myself was ordered out of the room I immediately went to the chapel and prayed for the Princess's safe return.

**Catalina**

I began to come to consciousness. I was under a tightly tucked blanket. I cracked my eyes open and I saw Alejo sitting in a chair reading. I slowly sat up. My head and back hurts, it must have been the fall."Catalina my love, I was so worried." he said with a worried expression on his face. I nodded, and when I fully sat up the bile in my stomach came up. I emptied my stomach on the floor. I was coughing and struggle to take a deep breath. My heart was pounding. Before I knew it I was on the floor. I sat down on the floor and rested my head against the bed. Alejo came to my side and wiped the sweat from my head. "Catalina, Dr. Carlos said this is normal for pregnancies." he said softly. I nodded my head. Alejo led me to the bath chamber and cleaned my mouth. I was still tired and went back to bed. Alejo decided to stay with me and he changed into his night shirt, and joined me in bed. Later I got up to fed Bella and Nicky, then I went back to bed and I slept in his arms.

_**Next morning**_

I felt so much better. I arose early, bathed Bella and Nicky and fed them. Julia and I dressed them in a matching grown and breeches, shirt and little jacket. After we were finished bathing them, Alejo and I bathed in our tub. We washed each other and ended up making love in the bathing tub. Once we were finished bathing the maids came in and dressed me. I picked out a purple gown with jeweled embroidery and a matching jacket. Alejo wore black breeches with white embroidery and a black jacket of the same. Once we finished dressing, we walked down stairs and began preparations for Jane's party. We thought of a good guest list and amongst those guest is the King And Queen themselves. My daughter Mary is on the list also and so are a few loyal former ladies in waiting.

Jane and I designed the invitations. Alejo was put in charge of the carriages that will be sent out to pick up the guest from their homes. He is also in charge of sending out the invitations and making sure the guests gets them. Jane and I sampled and picked out delicious food. We had the dinning hall decorated in Spanish and French fashion. We chose French, Spanish and English cuisines. The dining table was a long U shape and seated 100 on all three sides. We plan to decorate it with French dinner ware along with goblets lined in silver and gold. We are going to use a cream colored table cloth with gold embroidery and we will sprinkle white and red rose pedals on it. The entire day, we planned until dinner. We had a week and a few days to prepare for the celebration of Jane's 23rd birthday.

_April 2, 1536_

I awoke early this morning in the arms of my husband. I snuggled up close to him and kissed his neck. He groaned sleepily and returned my kisses. "Good morning love." he said kissing my nose. I smiled and lift my head and kissed him. He lowered his head and kissed my neck and his hand slowly trailed down my body and lift my chemise. We continue to kiss as his hand entered my under linen. I open my legs a little and let him touch me further. His fingers caressed my inner most sacred folds and I breathed deeply and enjoyed it. Pleasure filled whimpers escaped my lips as I opened my legs further. I moistened a great deal not a moment later I felt his finger enter me and I moved my hips to increase the pleasure. I returned his touches with touches of my own. Lifting his night shirt I gently entered my hand in his shorts and touched his penis.

I ran my hand up and down his swollen erection as he moan my name. Together we touched each other and moaned each other names. We stayed as quiet as possible. Alejo gently took his finger from me and got up to kneel in bed. I gave him a questioning look and he put his lips to my ear.

"Turn and kneel." was all he said. I quickly did as told and placed myself in front of him while on my knees with my backside positioned in front of his waist. He lift up my chemise and pulled down my underlinen."Are you fine with this?" he asked. I turned my head to look at him.

"Yes." I breathed. I needed a release and he was going to give it to me. I longed for his stiffness inside me. He pulled down his shorts and lifted his night shirt to reveal his large penis. I felt his hands touch my behind and my wetness. Then I felt the head of his penis inside me. He rubbed it on the little button that made my pleasure all the more pleasing."Do not tease me." I jested as he playfully slap my bottom. Soon Alejo placed his penis at my opening and slowly pushed in. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply as he filled me. He then filled me completely and took himself out and pushed in again with a slow motion. I squeezed the pillows tight as pleasure filled me. I moaned and moaned trying desperately not to wake the children but not really caring. Alejo moaned and pushed into me with more force. With every pleasing push I yelped softly and Alejo did the same. He bent over me and grabbed my breast and caressed them. Gently he squeezed my nipples and one hand slid down my body and Alejo touched my sensitive button. My pleasure increases as I wailed from his touch.

We yelp together as I clench myself around his engorged manhood. Soon I could feel his pre fluids spilling inside me and rolling down my legs. Alejo's pace quickened and finally his hot seed flooded my womb. Soon after, I released my own essence. Both our essence soaked the sheets beneath us. Alejo collapse on top of me and I on the bed. We struggle to breathe as we are still one. After a little while Alejo gently slid out of me. He sat up on the bed and I followed I lay my head on his shoulder. We rested there a moment and caught our breath. After a few long minutes I got up to look at the children, and amazingly they were awake. My surprised gaze made Alejo come to my side. He laughed lightly and kissed me. Then he picked up Nicky and I picked up Bella.

We followed our normal routine with Bella and Nicky. Alejo and I bathed together in our spacious tub. We sat side by side washing each other. He tickled my stomach and blew on it like I do with the twins. As I get over my laughter and relaxed, I sat back enjoying the feeling of Alejo rubbing my feet. After my foot massage, he moved closer to me and caressed my belly. I smiled at him and relaxed unto his touch."I want you to know that I will love Isabella and Nicolás as my own no matter how many children you give me." he said as he caressed my breast. I looked up at him and smiled as I cupped his face in my hands.

"I love that so very much. You have been so kind and good to me. I honestly can not see myself with out you in my life." I said to him. He leaned over and kissed me.

"I love you also. I also can not see myself with out you. You are perfect and you are faithful to me." his lips pressed against my head. "There are not many women who are like you Catalina." I looked at him with unshed tears in my eyes. I could not lie to him any longer. I looked away from him. I had to tell him or the stress will overwhelm me and possibly hurt the child within me. He must have sensed my discomfort and nudged me. "What is it Catalina?" he asked me with concern.

"I...I.. There is something I must confess to you." I said through tears.

"What is it?" his voice held a serious tone. I took a deep breath.

"I have not been...faithful to you." he gasped and his eyes widen. "I am so sorry. I did not mean to, it was a mistake." I said as I placed my hands on his chest.

"With the King." he whispered. His eyes held pain and hurt from my actions.

"Please forgive me. I was afraid of him..." I said truthfully. I really was. The one thing I learned from my marriage with Henry was to give him what he wanted or get hurt.

"Is this child even mine?" he asked with a bitter voice.

"Of course this child is yours. We conceived a month after." I explained whispering on the last part.

"So it was when I left you and Princess Mary at White Hall. That is when you started to turn away from me at night. I can not believe you!" he all said loudly. It was a good thing no one was in our chambers close enough to hear. "I trusted you, and you had the audacity to lead me to believe you were faithful to me!" he said as he got out of the tub. I quickly followed him. He burst into our bed chamber and quickly covered himself with his robe. I did the same.

"Alejo please, it only happened once. I was afraid to say no. I feared him, what was I supposed to do?" I reasoned. I really was afraid to fight him, I only let him take what he wanted out of fear.

"Your were supposed to say no, fight off his advances. Do something, anything!" he yelled to me. I winced in fear. I thanked God that the twins were with Julia. "You lied to me Catalina, that is something I will not tolerate. I can not be married to a person who commits adultery." he said with hurt in his voice. He took deep breaths as he sat on the bed as he went on. "Here I am, married to you and raising _your children _as my own and you deceived me. You of all people captured my heart and trust. Then you turn around and let him touch you. You let him inside you and spill his seed." he said as he put his face in his hands. I took a step near him.

"Alejo, I love you with all that I have. My children loves and adores you. I can not make it without you. I need you here with me. What happened with Henry and I will not happen again." I said quietly as tears of pain rolled down my face. I quickly went to him and knelt down in front him. "Please, do not divorce me. My eyes desire you and only you." I begged. He slowly shook his head at me.

"Catalina, I can not keep wondering if you slept with him every time you visit the Princess." I could feel my heart breaking.

**(WARNING: Adult content ahead. Please scroll down if you are not above and/or Prudish)**

"Please." I whispered to him. My hands on his lap. He looked away from me. I became desperate and was out of options. I needed him to love me again and not feel disgusted with me. Suddenly I feel like I was back at White Hall trying desperately to please Henry. I decided to do the only thing that I knew that may please him. Henry forced me to do this when ever he wanted me to pleasure him. Perhaps Alejo will not hate me anymore if I provide him with pleasure of the mouth. I acted fast but gently. I loosened his robe and place my mouth on the top of his penis. He quickly became stiff. Then I lowered my head down unto him. I did not care what it felt like for me, I only wish to please him. My head lifts and lowers in a slow pace. My suckle was gentle but strong. Alejo gasped softly and I could hear him taking long breaths.

"What are you doing?" he breathed, but I did not stop. I continued for a few long minutes. Alejo's hands went through my hair and he began to fidget. Soon his pre fluids seeped out and I began to perform a bit quicker. After a long few minutes his seed spilled into my mouth.

**Alejandro**

Catalina kneels in front of me and pleasures me. This was the most pleasurable. On navy missions for King Charles we would encounter women abroad. The women would always please my fellow navy men and more so. Those woman did unspeakable things with my fellow men. I always vowed that I would never allow my wife to pleasure me with her mouth, but now, Catalina acted so quickly. The pleasure she gives me stopped me from pushing her away. I watch in amazement as she soon takes my full length into her mouth. This pleasure does not make me forget about the wrong deed my wife has done against me.

The pleasure is to great, I prepare to spill my seed into her mouth as I run my fingers through her soft thick black hair. My body fidget in full pleasure and finally my seed is unleaded, Catalina did not let any go to waste. My seed still seeped though, the only thought that came to mind was that selfish and unfit slept with took my wife, he got between her legs and stole what was rightfully mine. I wish not to deal with him any longer. How can I trust a woman who have to see him in order to visit her child. This is all to much for me.

**Catalina**

Alejo pushed me by my shoulders and stopped it. He quickly stood up and collected his remaining seed with his robe. I stayed quiet and kept my eyes trained on the marbled floor. His seed was on my chin and dripped unto my robe. I felt so dirty, this was not to different from when I pleasured Henry. The only exception is that I am not running to the bath chamber and wash my mouth out. I pleasured Alejo willingly. Surely my mother has turned over in her grave at my behavior. The taste of him still in my mouth and at the back of my throat."Why did you just do that?" he asked as he stood behind me. I closed my eyes and answered him.

"I only did it to make you love me again." I answered truthfully in a sobbing whisper. That was the only way I knew how to please when my husband is angry.

"To make me love you again?" he repeated. "Catalina, giving me pleasure of the mouth will not make me forget about your adultery. I can not forgive so easily. We will continue the day as planned. You and I will talk about our future after the celebrations ended." he said as he left our chambers.

**(Adult section passed)**

I obeyed him and was dressed in a new gown. I started my day as planned. Alejo avoided me as mush as he could. We did not speak or make eye contact. It hurt me so much, the pain is almost unbearable. Later in the afternoon the guest started to arrive. We received word that their Majesties has respectfully declined and has sent Thomas Cromwell and Thomas Wolsey in their places. The two men I most disliked other than Thomas Boleyn. My Mary arrived and I put on my best smile for her. As soon as I saw her I was overjoyed and I pulled her to a corner and hugged her tightly and cried.

**Princess Mary**

"Mother, I have only been away for three months." I said as she hugged me tightly.

"I know mi amor, I have just missed you so much." she said as I wiped her tears with my thumbs.

"How is Alejo and the twins?" I ask whispering the last part.

"They are fine sweetheart. Bella and Nicky misses you very much and they have gotten big while you were away." she said as she caress my cheek. As I look down I placed my hand carefully on her stomach where my youngest sibling lays safely in her womb. She covers my hand with hers. Honestly when I received her letter stating that she was with child, I praised God for such favor He placed on her. I even went to the chapel and prayed for her a full day. "Dr. Carlos says all is well." she said, taking me from my thoughts.

"I am so happy for you mother." I said she smiled and leaned to kiss both my cheeks. We spent a couple hours together and she had to go and entertain guests and I accompanied her. She introduced me to many Brookfielders. They were such kind people here. Soon mother and I separated and I enjoyed myself very much. As the celebration went on I noticed my mother put on her fake smile. I also noticed that Alejo and her was distant with each other. They were not even around each other when the ceremonial toast was made. I hope all is well with them.

**Jane SiVad**

I am having the time of my life. Catalina and Alejo will be rewarded for their kindness. So many people came, most of the courtiers ohhhed and ahhhed at the interior and exterior of my villa. I received so many gifts, and even the king sent me a beautiful jeweled necklace. This is the most fun and excited celebration I have ever had. My guest enjoyed the dinning room. We all ate a nine course meal and the cook brought out a three foot wide cake with the sweetest frosting I have ever tasted. The baker had stacked four other cakes on top, each smaller than the one before. The cake was white with yellow, red, pink and white roses decorated on each edge.

The guest sung me happy birthday. Atop the cake was a pink number 23. I laughed inwardly, everyone here believes only what they see. Inside I am only 18 and Monacan royalty. I am the seventh child of the secret twelve of Monaco. All these people thinks I am only a young wealthy woman. But in reality, I am a runaway princess of the most highest and esteemed empires. They celebrate the 23rd birthday of Jane SiVad. They have no idea, what so ever, that they are attending the 18th birthday of Princess Persèus. This night is perfect and magical.

**Catalina**

After the celebrations was over I hugged and kissed Jane and wished her well. I took a slow walk to my rooms. As I enter the maids curtsied to me and I had them take off my dress and bathe me. After I was cleaned I slipped on a fresh chemise. I have grown accustomed to wearing the new French chemises. It was deep crimson with black silk embroidery on the very top. It had no sleeves and it outlined my body perfectly. Unlike the traditional chemises, the new French designs were length just under the knees. I walked to the large full mirror and saw myself. My image is beautiful. Any man who saw me would leave everything to have me. As beautiful as I looked, I did not feel beautiful. I felt ugly and hopeless.

Though I had a figure every woman would die for, it still did not please me. I could almost hear my mother scolding me for my recent behavior. I felt like crying. I felt dirty and unclean. Suddenly I felt self-conscious about my self and felt like crying. All was at a lost because I was on the verge of losing all that I love. Alejo, his love, his kindness. I could not bare this emotional pain and decided to take comfort in my babies. They yet again may be fatherless.

I went over to the cradles and saw that my son was awake. I smiled as he gurgled to me. I tickled his little chest and he took my finger in his hand and put it in his mouth and suckled it. He was hungry, and his suckle was strong. I leaned down and gently picked him up and cradled him in my arms. I sat by the window and gazed at the sky with my child in my arms. The stars shined brightly and I wanted to get a better look. I walked through the glass doors that lead to the large balcony. I sat down on the comfortable outdoor sofa. Nicky was grabbing at my breast. I gently took out my left breast so my son can drink. He began to suckle and I talk softly to him.

"You are my special little boy." I whisper. "You are so strong, just like your father. I think your brothers would have been so much like you." I cooed to him. He resembles my first born, Prince Henry, and my second little Henry. My two Henry's, Bella and Nicky have my blue eyes. Mary is the only child that has her fathers light brown eyes. After a half an hour Nicky was done suckling my breast. I then covered myself and put his head on my shoulder and patted his back so he can burp. A few minutes later Nicky burped and I smelled my milk on his breath. "That's my strong boy." I cooed to him. I started rocking back and forth gently to rock him to sleep."My sweet boy." I said as I felt his small breath on my neck. His little eyes began to droop and I rubbed his back to comfort him. After a while he was sleeping. Some time later I felt a presence on the dark balcony with me. He was here. If I did not get him back now then all hope was lost.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Please review! And long reviews.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Catalina performed oral sex because it is all she is used to, Henry forced her to give him oral sex to please him. And in her mind she pleasured Alejandro because she thinks it will please him and he would not be angry at her anymore. She feels his presence on the balcony with her. It's all or nothing with Catalina and Alejandro. Now she has to get her husband back. Will she?**


	20. Chapter 19: Innocent Blood

**Characters & Titles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build**

**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark Hazel, Light/Med Build**

**Catalina Of Aragon-Dowager Princess Of Wales, Princess Of Spain and Holy Roman Princess_Black, Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy**

**Mary Tudor-Princess Of Wales & Duchess Of Cornwall_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim**

**Elizabeth Tudor-Princess Of England_Red, Pale, Brown, Small**

**Thomas Boleyn-Lord Privy Seal_White, Pale, Blue, Light/Med Build**

**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secutary_Black, Tan Pale, Dark, Light Build**

**Thomas More-Lord Chanclor_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Light/Med Build**

**Anne Boleyn-Queen Of England_Black, Pale, Dark, Slim-Curvy**

**Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-UnOfficial Princess Of England_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small**

**Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-UnOfficial Prince Of England_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small**

**Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain (By Marriage)_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build**

**Jane SiVad/Persèus Borgia-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy**

**Thomas Wosley-Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build**

**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, Med Build**

**John Seymour- No Title Yet_Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky**

**Edward Seymour-No Title Yet_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build**

**Thomas Seymour-No Title Yet_Black, Tan, Blue, Light BuildJane Seymour-No Title Yet_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"He is starting to look like his father." I said. My son is a daily reminder of Henry. But Nicky reminds me of my sweet Harry. When I first saw Henry, he had the Tudor auburn hair and rosy cheeks. He was only a boy of 10. Nicky's face was a younger version of the sweet King who once loved me. Not the King who battered me.

"I see him in Nicky also." Alejo said distastefully. "But that does not keep me from loving him." he said softly.

"Henry and I used to look at the stars at night when we first married. He was so nice and kind to me. During our first years he was a good man, so sweet and caring." I said thinking about the good times I had with Henry.

"I have heard about his one time kindness." Alejo said softly while nearing me and observed Nicky's sleeping form.

"When I lost my first son Prince Henry, he was caring enough to comfort me. Then I lost my second son and Henry said that he did not blame me. But I knew better, he secretly blamed me. The lost of my second son devastated us both. Henry held a loving gaze, but behind it I could see disappointment and distance. His disappointment and distance had gotten worst after the loss of another son and two daughters. After I was labeled infertile everything had changed." I said as I looked at Alejo, he sat down next to me. "He started to yell at me when ever he would get angry. Soon he would slap me, and when he felt like I insulted his...mistress, he would punch me." I said the last part in a whisper as my eyes became moist. "Henry always punched me in places were my dresses and gowns would cover the bruises and marks." I added as the memories of the abuse flood my mind. "Each time I would defend myself from slander caused by the Boleyn's...he would hurt me." I said as I held tight to my sleeping son.

"The King is a bastard for hitting you." Alejo stated. "Why did you sleep with him if he was so mean to you?" he asked as I sat back on the sofa. I took a slow breath, for what I was about to tell him I have not told anyone before.

"Henry's hitting me was not the only way he abused me." I said with a tear falling from my eyes. Alejo's eyes widen in understanding."It started when Mary was 7 years old. He force me to...do things to him. Horrible things that still stirs my sleeping." I said and quietly I took another breath."The first time he...raped me was the night I came home from visiting here. It only happened twice. The second time was after...I committed adultery. He became angry at the fact that I was sorry for sinning against God and you. I told him of how I loved you and he...forced me." I said softly as my chest was dampened by my tears. "He would beat me if I disgusted him in anyway. I could not believe the way I was being treated. But I still loved him. The best thing I have done for myself was ask him for a divorce." the tears fell from my face. "I am sorry for sinning against God and you. All I want is to live happily and free with my children. But how can I do that without you?" I sobbed to him. Alejo put his head in his hands.

"Catalina. I am very hurt by what you did." he said as he straightened and looked at me.

"You can beat me." I said desperately. "I deserve it, I have been a disrespectful wife and I disrespected my husband's name." I said to him. I was desperate for him to stay. I felt as though I could not breath without him. "I deserve to be beat. I won't tell anyone, promise." I whispered the last part. I looked to him and he had a shocked look in his eyes. He gasped and a tear rolled down his cheek. "Please do not leave me. I need you. I love you." I said as Alejo came close to me. He hugged me and placed his hand on Nicky's head while he slept.

"I would never raise my hand against you. Do you not see that I love you?" he said as he held my head in his hands. "I will never treat you like King Henry did." he said. I could hear in his voice that he was really hurt. "I love you so much that it hurts." he said softly and he kissed me. The kiss was passionate but short lived. He stopped the kiss and looked me in my eyes. "Promise me you will not know him sexually again." he said.

"I promise." I said quickly. Alejo nodded his head and held me in his arms. He kissed my son's head and kissed mine.

"I will not divorce you, and you shall never be alone with the King again. Never." he said. I nodded and hugged him. "You must know that I love you and the children, our children. I will never hit you, even if I tried to hate you I could never because I love you too much." he explained, his voice held much emotion in stirred a little but went back to sleep. Alejo and I went back in our chambers and put Nicky in his bassinet. We then climbed in bed and he took my hand and kissed it. He wrapped his arms around me and I kissed him. I looked into his eyes and he kissed me softly on my lips. I slid my tongue out and tasted his lips. He opened his mouth and our tongues danced. I layer on my back and allowed him to move on top of me. I looked him in his eyes. My hands caressed his cheeks and his strong chin. My hands went over his nicely cut small triangle soul patch. I kissed the small piece of hair, his patch tickles my lips. His finger brushed over my lips and slid down my neck.

Gently he caressed my breast and placed wet kisses my on my chest. His lips trailed down to my chemise strings. He pulled my strings and exposed my breast. Alejo was as gentle as ever as he gently squeezed my nipple. I could feel his manhood hardening against my thigh. Alejo gently kiss my face and neck. His kisses trail down my neck unto my bosom. He left a trail of wet kisses that led to my breast. I wrap my legs around him, and swayed my hips. I became wet quickly as I felt his man hood outside of my under linen. "Alejo." I whispered. His lips landed on my nipple while his hand squeeze the other. He suckled my nipples and I ran my hands through his thick black hair. His soul patch tickles my breast as his suckle continue. His kisses soon trail to my stomach. He lifts himself from me and took off his night shirt. Then he took off mine and threw it to the floor. His kisses returned to my midriff and lowered unto my navel. His tongue circled around my naval and much to my surprise Alejo's kisses went even lower. I gasp as I feel him slowly running his hands up the inside of my thighs spreading my legs open. I felt my husband's wet kiss on my most sacred place.

Closing my eyes my head fall back as pleasure grabs hold of my lower region. Soft cries of pleasure escapes my lips.

**-Flash Back-**

"Princess Catalina, would you like a hot towel." my Lady governess asked. She is the mother of my most truest friend. Maria.

"No thank you Nànie." I said kindly using my nickname I gave her as a small child. I was a baby when she became my lady governess and when I was 5 her daughter became my companion. I was just getting up from my bed. For the last few weeks my mother and father have been spending all their time with me. I am to be married soon to Prince Arthur of England. My siblings were happy to spend time with me as did my mother and father. I was told that I was chosen to wed the English prince because of the English King's commoner blood. King Henry VII is a commoner and Queen Elizabeth is a true royal.

My mother said that Elizabeth of York should have been Queen and her husband her King Consort. By blood and birth right Elizabeth of York should have been Elizabeth I. Last year when I was thirteen, mother sat me down and told me that the Tudors royalty will increase tenfold once I married the young prince. I had my doubts at first, but my mother said that it will be good to increase the royal lineage of England's royal I sat in my bed Nànie came and sat at my side.

"What is troubling you my love." Nànie asked. I look at her and put my head on her shoulder. She hugged me and kissed my head.

"What if he does not like me." I confided in her. She rubbed my back.

"Sweetheart, do not fear. All woman go through this at some time in her life. But trust me when I say. Prince Arthur is probably inquiring about you, as you are doing now. You two are only children and I am sure you will enjoy each others company." she said. It did make me feel a bit better. "Come now my little Infanta, it is time you rise from bed, you know Princess Juanna does not like it when you are late." she said as she tickled me. Once I was cleaned and dressed I went to the training ground and practiced archery with my sisters Isabella, Juanna, Maria and my brother Juan. We practiced archery every morning. I bested all except Juanna. She was a master of weapons. Mother says she is very skilled and should teach us her skill. I was second best. As we practice Juan was summoned by father, only my sisters and I remained. This gave me a chance to talk to them alone, without boys.

"Sisters, may I ask you a question?" I asked. They all stopped what they were doing and focused their attention on me.

"What is your question." Bella said. I took a deep breath.

"As you know I am to be Queen of England in the future." I started. They all came closer, my leaving has been a sore subject for them. Seeing their baby sister off to a foreign country was heartbreaking. Especially Isabella, she is our oldest sibling. "What if I do not please him." I said quietly. To my surprise they snorted while laughing lightly.

"Our little Lina is growing up." Bella said using my nickname. We decided to cut practice short and sat on a soft patch of grass. "Lina, naturally you would think of such a thing. But trust me, you will please little Prince Arthur." Bella jested. They all laughed. I could not help but smirk at them.

"Listen, all you need to do is take control of the situation in the bedroom." said Juanna.

"Control?" I asked. Control of what? What exactly do I need to control in the bedchamber.

"Yes take control. Once you are married and are in your and your husbands bedchambers, you must not let him boss you around and get rough with you. Tell him to be gentle and slow, for it is your first time is it not?" she asked. Then all eyes were on me.

"Yes, it will be my first time." I said truthfully. I have been wondering what would it feel like with the English prince inside me. The thought of it all scared me, but at the same time it made me think off what it would be like. Even the thought made me shiver, but like all princesses, I have a duty to my mother, father and my soon to be husband.

"Lina, all is well if you got curious along the way. We all have done...things." Maria said. I gasped.

"I have done nothing of the sorts." I said. They laughed again.

"Ok Lina, we believe you." Juanna mocked and rolled her eyes.

"Lina, you have nothing to fear. Your husband will be younger and will look to you to know what to do." Bella said kindly.

"Yes I know, but how do I...please him?" I asked and they all looked at each other. Juanna and Maria looked to our eldest sister Bella.

"I think she is old enough to know." Bella whispered to Maria and Juanna. They all nodded and turned their attention back to me. "Lina, you are old enough now to know the secrets of the bedchambers. Once you enter for the first time, your appearance must be strong and not weak. You must show that you are woman enough to give him your chastity and he will indeed be kind. But sister you must be brave and when he is on top of you and ready to take you, you must not cry." Bella said and she continued. "Once he enters you, spread your legs more so you would not be so tight. I know the tightness will cause pain, but do not fear you will get wet down there and the wetness will make it a bit easier. When he enters his whole length inside he will then pull it out and push back in again. This is the point where you give yourself to him. His humping will recur probably until he spills his seed. Soon you will get used to it and he will provide enough pleasure for you to spill your essence. When he realizes he has pleased you to the fullest that is when the real pleasure begins." Bella explained.I nodded in understanding.

"Now, you can please him by doing little things. Like kissing his neck, moving your hips with his, men like it when you scratch their backs while they take you." Maria said.

"There are other ways to please him." Juanna said and my other sisters shushed her. I was confused. There were...other ways to please. "Lina, you are old enough to know that laying under him is only one of many ways a woman can please. Women can kiss his neck, his chest, even suck his nipples. Men enjoy it when we kiss their stomach, their navel and...they really love it when we provide pleasure of the mouth." she said. I was silent a moment.

"Pleasure of the...mouth. I do not know the meaning." I said. I have not heard of such doings.

"Catalina, I am speaking of pleasuring your husband with your mouth." Juanna said. I looked at her yet again confused. "Sucking his cock." Juanna said flatly. I put my hands over my mouth.

"I would never place my mouth on him in such a way." I said appalled to even think of such thing.

"Come now Catalina, you never know what you will end up doing. Sucking his cock will pleasure him greatly. It shall satisfy him in every way." she said.

"Lina what Juanna is saying is that sucking cock will indeed pleasure him. But..." Juanna cut her off.

"But you will have to swallow also." she said. I could have fainted. I would never suckle him or swallow his seed. That is so nasty.

"Do not fear, he can pleasure you also. He can place his mouth and tongue on your privates. He can also suckle and insert his tongue. There are many ways to pleasure him. You can get on top, or he can get behind you and take you. You can even ride him backwards." they all laughed they continued to tell me those hidden secrets and pleasurable things I could do to please and things he could do. We sat for a couple hours exploring ways to please. I sit and listen to my sisters tell me of their bedchamber secrets. They ended up writing them down for me, to bring on my voyage.

I enjoyed those little moments with my siblings. All of my oldest sister told me things in a more mature way. She was always gentle with me. My oldest brother Juan was so protective of me. He would say that it was a man's job to protect his baby sister. When we had spare time, he taught me to sword fight. He showed me how to protect myself. Juanna loves me, I know that surely. She can be unwarm at times but she would protect everything she loves. She's strong and independent and answer only to mother and father.

My sister closest to me, Maria, she is kind and has a heart of gold. But she would unleash the fire within if threatened. Just like Juanna. I love them all, and learn of what they teach me. Especially the bedroom secrets. I shall show what I have learned to Prince Arthur and surely I shall bring forth strong children to take after me on the throne.

**-End Flash Back-**

His tongue entered me. A loud whimper escaped me and I quickly cover my mouth so the children should not hear. He deepened himself inside and my womb grew hot with anticipation. I breathe deeply as my hands settle on my knees, moans left my lips. The pit of my stomach burns with my essence wanting to escape. I was almost there. His tongue moves vigorously within me."Alejo, please." I whispered as I grew closer to releasing my climax. I was near there when Alejo pulled himself from me and undid his shorts and unleashed his engorged penis from it's prison. He climbed on top of me and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he reached down and guided his manhood to the opening of my throbbing entrance. Gently he entered me. As my sister said so long ago I gave myself to him. His hips swayed backwards and forwards. I could not help myself as my wails of pleasure erupted from inside. My climax soon reached it's peek and I could not hold it any longer. I released my essence unto him and my wail of pleasure grew loud. So loud that the twins had woken and made there presents known. I soon heard the slapping sounds of our love making.

Alejo and I both moan loud, each thrust was strong and made us yelp with pleasure. Then Alejo spilled his warm seed into my womb. It felt so good, I never experience such pleasure. When I was Queen of England I was missing out. He collapsed onto me. His penis still within. Our breath was loud and filled with passion. The twins started to cry and Alejo pulled out of me. We were tired and weak from pleasure. Julia came in worried about the babies crying.

"Your Highness, are you well" she asked not opening the door fully.

"Yes Julia we are well, but tend to the children." I said. She did as she was told. She quieted them down. Alejo and I rose from the bed. We had to take a bath and have the sheets cleaned from our climaxes. We had a hot bath ran and just soaked and sat shoulder to shoulder. After a while we cleaned each other." That was wonderful." I commented. He put his arm around me.

"You were wonderful." he said. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Alejo, I love you. I love you so very much." I said to him.

"And I love you." he said as he kissed me and put his hand on my stomach. I gasped in his kiss. "What is it?" he asked in fear.

"During the mist of our love making, I have forgotten that I was pregnant." I said.

"Oh, that may have slipped my mind also. I should have been a bit gentler. Do not fear, we shall consult Dr. Carlos tomorrow." he said. I nodded. We continue our bath for a while and left the tub. The maids had changed the sheets and Julia entertained the twins. We put on fresh night clothes and each took a baby. Our love making probably scared them. I breast fed Nicky while Alejo held and played with Bella. Nicky was hungry, he suckled strongly and went to sleep on my nipple. I placed him on the bed and fed Bella. She suckled hard also, but did not go to sleep.

We got in bed and placed Nicky between us while I held Bella at my breast. She made little gurgles while putting her hands on my breast."She will make it her business to keep us up." Alejo said in jest. I turned to him and smiled.

"I believe that is what they do. Eat, sleep, and keep us up." he smiled and we kissed. For the next two hours Bella took to my nipple off and on. Nicky woke up again and I fed him again while Alejo had Bella. The twins did not let us sleep until 4 am. We kept them in our bed while they slept between us. Sleep finally took us around.

**Next Morning**

When I awoke a wave of nausea took me from my comfort. I arose slowly and the bile that was within me came up and I ran to the bath chamber and emptied my stomach in the waste basket. While I was vomiting Alejo came and held my hair back for me. "Thank you." I sighed and caught my breath.

"You are welcome Catalina, it is the least I could do. You are going through this because of my child within you." I smiled and nodded as Alejo lifts me from the floor. He had a bath ran for us. The water was hot and soothing. Alejo poured vanilla scented oil and bath salts in. This made my bath all the better. Alejo undressed me slowly then undressed himself. I slowly slid in letting the warmth of the tub embrace me. Alejo carefully came in the tub next to me. I moved to sit between his legs. I sat back and relaxed unto him. He caressed my stomach, he massaged my shoulders and my back. It felt so good, I leaned back to kiss him and he returned it with love. I then turned myself around and lowered myself onto him. We made love passionately. As I moved my hips the water swishes around us. In the middle of a wave of pleasure that washed over me I heard the faint cry of Bella.

Alejo and I laughed a little. I kissed him and quickly cleaned myself, left the tub and dried was squirming, her under cloth must be wet. I gently picked her up and kissed her head. "Yes you most certainly have made a mess." I said in mock anger. Quickly I took off her little gown and under cloth. I then brought her to the tub and gave her to Alejo. I walked back to our bedchambers and woke up Nicky. He began crying. "Aww, my little boy, all is well. Mama's going to clean you all up." I cooed. I entered the bathing chamber and slowly but carefully lowered myself in the warmness of the water. The water immediately took the sleep out of them. We switched babies, I had Bella and Alejo had Nicky.

We sat them on our laps. They splashed and played while we lathered them in fine soaps. We rinse them off and summoned maids in to take and dress them. Alejo and I climbed out the tub and dried off with big soft towels. I walked to my large closet and picked out a thin beige dress. Because of my pregnancy I do not wear a corset anymore. I lotioned my body with creamy vanilla scented lotion. I was quickly dressed and ready to leave my chambers. Alejo came from his closet with a nicely embroidered blue shirt I made for him with a dark blue jacket and matching breeches. The jacket and breechers had a handsomely nice design, he had a black belt with a sword and sheath hanging from it. He kissed me and picked up Bella and kissed her head.

"How is papa's favorite daughter?" he cooed to her. She giggled and babbled, Nicky made a noise wanting attention also. Alejo gave me Bella and went to him. "Did I forget my little boy." he picked him up and held him in the air. Nicky's laughter filled the room. I walk over to them.

"Our strong handsome boy misses his papa." I said to him. We stayed in our chambers for another few minutes and went downstairs and started our day. Alejo had Dr. Carlos come and examined me, he said that I was fine and he told Alejo to be more gentle with me. I thanked him for coming and paid him and he , we went to the comfort room and as we suspected, Jane was there. She was opening her gifts from her party the night before. She received so many, she had to stop, rest, and continue opening the rest today. We gave the children to maids and joined Jane. We sat down talking about the party and it's guests. All of them have never been to Brookfield. Henry and Anne did not come, and secretly I am very thankful for that. They sent Mary with their gifts. They sent a beautiful golden spear with pearls inside. It was very kind of them to gift her of such expense. Jane also received gifts of collars, and sleeves. Golden jewelry, perfumes, lotions,a silk cloak, and many other gifts. We watched Jane open her gifts until 10:30 and we had a late breakfast. We continued the day as normal. I thank God every night for the happy and luxurious life I am now living. Life is grand and I am living it with my husband, my children, and our closest friend Jane. Life here is so much more comfortable and beautiful then life as Queen of

**May 12, 1536**

**Princess Mary **

**14th Birthday Celebration**

My birthday celebrations was marvelous. There was a joust in my honor and a celebration dinner. My father has surprised me by allowing me to visit my mother for the first two weeks of June. After we dined we attended court, were there was a few long tables filled with gifts. I sat in the middle while my ladies passed me my gifts. During the celebrations I could hear my mother's name being thrown around. I soon found that Thomas Boleyn was speaking of her. I concentrated on what he was saying so I can hear better. As I listened I could hear him like he was across from me.

"Now that the old husk is out the way the King can have better children with my daughter. The true Queen of England." he boasted. I was deeply hurt by his comment. But he did not stop after the round of laughter was over, he continued. "She could not even give the King a living son, that woman was barren since the day she sailed here on a boat!" he laughed. I looked at my father. He was drunk and laughing with them. I was angry and felt rage seep into my veins. I immediately stood deciding not to take it anymore. I marched over to Thomas Boleyn. Rage clearly visible to them.

"How dare you speak of my mother in such disgrace!" I said with venom to him. He stood up wide eyed along with his supporters.

"Watch your tone." Boleyn seethed.

"You will not disrespect the Holy Roman Princess! You show disrespect to royalty! Legitimate royalty" I said with more venom dripping from my voice.

"Mary! Apologies." my father cut in. I look to him in disbelief. How could he take their side.

"He dishonors my mother and yet you sit there and do nothing!" I roared to the King my father. The courtiers gasped around us.

"You will not disrespect your elder!" my father accused with an angry scowl.

"I refuse to show respect to this snake in the grass!" I boldly told my father.

"Henry do something!" Anne said to the King.

"Mary I said apologies. I order you!" he roared standing up. His drunkenness taking away his balance. He had to lean on his throne.

"You allow this man to disrespect the mother of your heiress! Why is such disobedience allowed in YOUR court." I seethe to him. My fathers' eyes widened and the courtiers gasped yet again behind me.

"Obey your father and apologies to me!" Boleyn yelled. I decided I was not going to let them disrespect anyone or my family anymore.

"First, you whore your daughters to my father, now you disrespect the very woman who brought this kingdom glory and saved us from the invading Scots. If it were not for my mother England would be no more and the Scots would have control over the entire island. How dare you!" once I said that my father took a step down from the throne.

"Mary! Apologies now or you will be confined to your rooms!" I was fed up, I turned my back to my father and walked out of court and went to my chambers. I will not be disrespected any longer. Not by Boleyn or the King. I decided to depart early to my mothers home. I waited until it was around midnight to leave White Hall. I was going to leave for Brookfield. I knew the way there, it would take about two and a half hours to ride on horse back. I planned to sneak out and go to the stables and retrieve my horse. As time went by I listened closely for the sounds to die down.

I crept from my chambers and hid in the shadows. The lanterns was only on a low fire and it was easy to slip pass the royal guards. Everyone was probably sleeping or still drunk. I snuck to the stables quietly and searched for my darling mare. I spotted her and was surprised that she was still awake. I opened her stall quietly and walked near her and rubbed her nose. Then I saddled her in my most comfortable saddle. Gently I pulled her straps and led her outside. When we were about 20 yards away I climbed on top of her and we galloped through the night.I was an hour out. There was so much darkness. I was moving fast on my horse, my legs were starting to get sore and chafe. I decided to stop my horse not far from a castle I could see down the road. I walked for a while to get the feelings back in my legs. I shall walk for ten minutes and saddle up.

Edward Seymour

As I watch for thieves and robbers I see a figure not too far away. People have been reporting that a cloaked figure have been stealing and snooping around theirs estates. No one was able to catch the thief but now I can see them nearing our estate. I motion for my brother Thomas to come. I point out the figure and he sees them. He grabs his bow and arrow and points it at the figure. We study his movements. The thief stopped, turned and picked an apple off one of our trees. I gave the signal to Thomas who now have a clear shot. Thomas places the arrow in the string. He pulled back and aimed at his target. Then he struck.

**Princess Mary**

As I walked my horse I became a little hungry. I saw a tree filled with delicious apples. I walked to the lowest branch and picked the closest apple within my reach. As I picked the apple I could see that I was facing an estate. It was a distance away, but I could see the castle's detail. It was dark and I could tell it was a decent castle. Before I lift my apple in my mouth I felt a deep sharp pain in my chest right under my shoulder. It was agonizing. I began to cough blood.

Which made the pain more searing. I stumbled on my knees, then I fell back. My horse nudge me with her nose. As I looked down, I saw I was struck with an arrow. The pain was raw and blood seeped from my chest and more from my mouth. More pain seized my body as I felt weak and tiredness. Someone has struck me with a arrow. My mind turned to my mothers face. Her gentle nature and soft touch. No, not now. Not here, I can not die like a common criminal. The faces of my little siblings came to view.

Little Isabella and her sweet smile. Her soft auburn her. My baby brother Nicolàs and his gentle laugh. They will never know me as a sister. I never even took the time to get to know my sister Elizabeth. My God, what is to come of me now. If I lived through this I shall make the most of my royal life. I shall become the granddaughter of Isabella of Castile. I shall perform my very best to walk in my royal heritage as my ancestors had, please God. Allow me to live through this and I shall become your most trusted and loyal servant here on earth. I prayed as much as I could. All that I took for granted was now more important to me. I lay there coughing up blood and pain trucked me again.

_'Hail, Holy Queen, Mother of Mercy, our life, our sweetness and our hope! To thee do we cry, poor banished children of Eve; to thee do we send up our sighs, mourning and weeping in this valley of tears. Turn then, most gracious advocate, thane eyes of mercy toward us...'_ A sudden wave of sleepiness took over me and I knew no SeymourWe saw them stumble and fall I heard my brother yell

"Yes!". Then our father came outside to see what was going on.

"Ed, Tom, what is with all this noise!" father asked irritated.

"We have caught the thief!" I shouted excitedly. Father praised us both and shook our hands.

"That is wonderful news my sons. Both of you go out and capture him, make sure he is still breathing." he said. We did as we were told. I could not believe it, we caught the thief that's been robbing neighboring estates. Surely His Majesty shall reward us for our bravery.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Please , I know you're probably pissed because Catalina seems weak in the beginning of this chapter. You must understand, Henry beat her when ever he thought she pissed him off some kind of way. In her mind she made Alejandro angry, so she would rather have him beat her than him leaving her. Catalina is still a bit broken inside and is still in that stage where she would do anything to example: She did not fight when Henry took her on his office table and raped her again on the office floor. **

**She did not fight because she knew it would not please him. So she let him take what he example: Catalina knew Alejandro was not pleased when she confessed to him about Henry. She performed oral sex to get him to not be angry with her anymore. **

**She wanted to please him sexually so he won't be angry anymore. Inside she feels she has to please her husband so he won't hurt her anymore. This is all because Henry mistreated her so badly. But, fear not!Alejandro loves Catalina so much that he will break the fearfulness and inner pain Henry caused. Alejandro will bring out the true daughter of Spain, the daughter of Isabella of Castile and Ferdinand of Aragon. The Infanta she was born to be. Soon she will no longer be a battered wife wanting to please in order for no one to be angry or hurt her. Her true self will soon take place. Well I hope you like the chapter as much as I , I could have made this little section apart of the chapter. Lol!**


	21. Chapter 20: Life Or Death

**Characters & Tittles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build**

**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark Hazel, Light/Med Build**

**Catalina Of Aragon-Dowager Princess Of Wales, Princess Of Spain and Holy Roman Princess_Black, Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy**

**Mary Tudor-Princess Of Wales & Duchess Of Cornwall_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim**

**Elizabeth Tudor-Princess Of England_Red, Pale, Brown, Small**

**Thomas Boleyn-Lord Privy Seal_White, Pale, Blue, Light/Med Build**

**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secutary_Black, Tan Pale, Dark, Light Build**

**Thomas More-Lord Chancellor _Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Light/Med Build**

**Anne Boleyn-Queen Of England_Black, Pale, Dark, Slim-Curvy**

**Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Unofficial Princess Of England_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small**

**Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Unofficial Prince Of England_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Smal****l**

**Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain (By Marriage)_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build**

**Jane SiVad/Persèus Borgia-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy**

**Thomas Wosley-Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build**

**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, Med Build**

**John Seymour- No Title Yet_Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky**

**Edward Seymour-No Title Yet_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build**

**Thomas Seymour-No Title Yet_Black, Tan, Blue, Light Build**

**Jane Seymour-No Title Yet_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim**

**WARNING: In this chapter there will be a detailed graphic adult scene that is not for reviewers 18 and under.**

Also it has come to my attention that Katherine in my story is not as strong as in other stories or in real life. Well she used to be the strong woman before Henry started to beat her. The abuse wore down on her self esteem and courage. But, the best thing she did was divorce the king and slowly but surely the Katherine of Aragon we all know and love will be the strong woman who won't back down to anyone. She will be great and she will be one of the greatest female powerheads in all Europe if not the world. She will follow in her mothers footsteps in many ways. Her courage, selfesteem and many other things she lost will return. I can't explain further because it will spoil things.

Now, about Brookfield. This is some info about Brookfield you should know because Brookfield will be a major part in a year in this story.

Brookfield itself is South Surrey, Hampshire and Sussex. Look at England on a map, Brookfield in my story takes up a good bit of South England.

Brookfield came to be one of the strongest strongholds in the world. That is because it can not be invaded due to the massive wall protecting it. It has about 30 feet of pure metal between the outer and inner wall. It took many decades to build. During the reign of King John, brother of Richard the Lion Heart, he was in debt and taxes went up. The rich Lords feared that king John would take up arms against them and take their money. There were 10 Lords who banded together and paid king John $50 million crowns to purchase South Surrey, Hampshire, and Sussex and do with it as they please. King John was so blinded by the millions that he allowed it. The money that the king was given made the Plantagenats finacially the most powerful family amongst others in Europe for generations. King John and the Pope at that time signed a legal document that allows Brookfield to be a private Catholic community (for the rich and powerful). Once the massive wall came up the Brookfielders became secluded. The richest family in Brookfield became the Divine family, that is the Barquettes. They are in charge of Brookfield, though it is a independant piece of land, it is still apart of England. The only thing is that every outsider is required to have the proper invitation from a family or resident who are residing in Brookfield. Including their Majesties needs the proper invitation. Even Katherine, when she was Queen, she needed Jane's invite to enter Brookfield.

Also Brookfield is run like a kingdom, but it is not. They have a seperate army from the rest of England. Brookfield has a massive army of 600,000 special trained soldiers. Boys and girls are trained in many things and many courses. The Brookfielders mainly train their children in religon, business, all styles of combat and fighting, and many courses of studies. Both girls and boys have this training, but the men join the army if they want to. The Divine Army is so big because all children are trained in mallitary and combat styles from the age of three.

Brookfield also has it's own armada. Every defence a kingdom has, Brookfield has.

Brookfield Women. Brookfield women are strong and proud Catholics. In Brookfield everyone is treated with respect and equality, even the servants. All residents of Brookfield is rich and powerful.

Again I want to warn you about the adult situations in this chapter. If you are under 18 or prudish please do not read the flashback.

**Edward Seymour**

My brother and I raced to the thief. His horse was startled by our presence. We took caution as we neared the thief. He wore a dark purple cloak and it's hood covering his head.

"Right in the chest." Thomas observed in laughter. As he carefully tried to removed the cloaks' hood he stumbled back with haste.

"What is your problem?" I said to him in a hushed irritated tone. All Thomas did was point to the thief. He knelt on one knee and moved the cloaks hood. What my eyes saw, I shall never forget. _He_ was a _she_, and _she_ was Princess was hysterical, I could not believe it. Princess Mary was bleeding from her chest and mouth. Immediately we went to get help.

**Catalina**

I awoke with a start, Alejo was also awakened by my startled sudden movement."What is it Catalina?" Alejo asked as he touched my arm. Sleep clouded his voice."You are covered in sweat." he said as he felt my far head.

"I had a horrible dream. There were two snakes that were baring their fangs and strucked at a purple rose. The rose had a pearl in it's bud." I said the last part in a whisper. My voice was shaky and the overwhelming feelings of worry came over me like a plague.

"It was only a bad dream, come and let's get you in a clean chemise." Alejo said as he gently held my hand tightly. He then rose from our bed and went to my closest. I followed him and he helped me change into a fresh chemise.

"Alejo, I am not tired anymore, I am going to sit on the balcony and look at the stars. But you go to bed, you need your rest." I said to him softly. He nodded and came to kiss me. I went to the cradles and made sure Bella and Nicky was still covered in their blankets. I then walked to the balcony and sat down. The stars were glowing brightly and so very beautiful. I watched them until they slowly disappeared into the sunrise. Only my first born was on my mind. I had a numbing feeling in my chest.

_**White Hall Palace **_

_**6:00am**_

John, Edward, and Thomas Seymour raced as fast as they could to White Hall Palace. Strapped to Thomas's horse was the light brown mare of Princess Mary. When they arrived at the palace, they hopped from their horses and ran inside. They paid no attention to the palace guards running after them. People cleared the way for them. When they ran into court, they quickly ran to the King's feet, startling everyone. King Henry was about to go to Mass but was startled like everyone else."What is the meaning of this!" The King yelled. The three was surrounded by guards with spears at their necks.

"Your Majesty!" Edward Seymour began nervously.

"Speak!" The King yelled in annoyance. Edward took a deep breath for what he was about to tell the King may surely get him killed.

"Last night my younger brother and myself were watching our estate incase thieves was planning to rob us. We saw a person fitting the description, my brother struck the thief with an arrow. Forgive us Your Majesty, it was so dark. We did not see her face." Edward finished. The King's eyes widen. He rushed to Edward and grabbed him by his throat.

"What are you saying!" King Henry raged. Edward swallowed hard.

"Forgive us, we did not know it was the Princess." King Henry let Edward go and almost stumbled back. So many things went through his mind. His pearl, his baby may be dead now, and it was all because of him. His drunkenness and ill behavior.

"Where is she!" the King screamed, he was almost in tears. The courtiers around gasped at the revelation that their Princess could be dead. John Seymour spoke up.

"She is at my home at Wolf Castle." the King took a deep breath to get his mind together.

"Charles! Saddle my fastest horse and send messenger to Katherine in Brookfield!" King Henry yelled. Soon he raced from court and to the stables. Charles followed him. It took them an hour to get to Wolf Castle. As soon as he hopped from his horse he ran inside."Where is she!" he demanded. The physician and attendants showed him to the room they placed her in. As soon as the King entered all bowed to him. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the condition his daughter was in. She was pale from lost of blood. Her shoulder and chest was heavily bandaged. She was unconscious but was still breathing. "She looks so helpless", the King thought out loud. He slowly walked over to her and sat on the bed. He gently picked her up and held her close to his chest and rocked her slowly. "I am so sorry." he sobbed. "My child, my sweet pearl, I did not mean it. I love you so much, sweetheart. Please." he whispered and sobbed. He stayed and held his child close to him. He did not care who looked. He held his daughter like his mother held him as a child. His arms protectively but gently held her, in that moment he regretted everything he had ever done that hurt her. Henry is a God fearing man, he did not pray that often because he got everything he wanted all his life. In an instant he began to pray in Latin, all the words and memories with his mother came back to him. He prayed and prayed as he held his child. He begged God to give her another chance to live. He continued to pray as he sat there holding his daughter.

_**Brookfield**_

_**Persèon Manner**_

_**8:30am**_

I had just finished feeding the twins when a guard came and informed me that a messenger from His Majesty has come. I nodded to him."Yes, let him enter on my invite." I said. I went down stairs to the comfort room and waited patiently for him. I began to eat a piece of fruit as the messenger was shown in by a servant.

"Your Highness!" he said frantically while he bowed. Before I could say anything the hair on the back of my neck stood up. A cold chill went down my spine. I took a deep breath and calmed myself.

"What is this message you have come to bring me?" I asked as I recognized him as Anthony Knivert.

"Your Highness, the Princess Mary was in a terrible accident." he said, I put my hand protectively on my stomach. My heart began beating fast. I am three months pregnant, and fear of loosing my child gripped me. Quickly I got up from my chair.

"Where is she." I said as tears form in my eyes.

"She is currently recovering from surgery at Wolf Castle, My Lady." he said. My heart sunk. My sweet child has had surgery.

"What's wrong!" Jane said as she entered the room with Alejo behind her. I turn to them and wipe my tears with my hands.

"Mary have been hurt, she is recovering from surgery." I said, they both gasped. Within 20 minutes, Alejo, Jane and I were ready to leave for Wolf Castle. We raced there in a carriage while Mr. Knivert lead the way on horse back. It was almost 10 in the morning when we arrived there. As soon as I entered the castle I was shown to where she was recovering. I burst through the door and stopped in my tracks as I saw her. I walked slowly to her bedside. My child was so pale and her skin was warm from fever ."Mary! My child.". I sobbed when I sat on her bed. I leaned down and hugged her. Her left shoulder and chest was heavily bandage. I cried, I was so overwhelmed with grief. I am pregnant with one child and on the verge of loosing another. Alejo and Jane came and comforted me.

"Your highness, His Majesty is here." an attendant informed me. I lift myself from Mary and turned just as the King walked in the room.

"Katherine..." I did not let him finish.

"How could you allow my child to get hurt. Where were you!" I was filled with so much rage that I slapped him across the face after I yelled to him. There was a gasped in the room as my bright red hand print glowed on his face. The tears ran down my face and unto my chest. "I trusted you with her." I said as I beat his chest. He grabbed my shoulders and noticed my condition.

"You are with child," he whispered with widen eyes. I disregarded his question.

"Who hurt her." I said as I made my way back to Mary's bedside. I caressed her cheek and felt her head. There was a small water basin on the table next to her bed. I squeezed the water from the towel and gently dab it on her head and face.

"I am sorry, we had an argument. She left her rooms very late. I had no idea she left the palace." Henry said defending himself. I only looked at him with hatred. I knew hating someone was wrong and against God, but this I could not help it. His negligence may have gotten my child killed. I turned my back on him and continued to nurse my . Linacre and, from what I gather from Henry, John Seymour came into the room. Dr. Linacre stood in front of both Henry and I and bowed to us.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness, I would like to speak to you in private about Her Highness's condition." Linacre said as he lend me a hand and helped me up. He took us to a small library John Seymour offered to us. We sat in comfortable chairs and Linacre sat behind the desk. "Let me start by saying Her Royal Highness is very lucky having survived such an injury. God have shown his kindness and mercy by sparing her." he said sincerely. All three of us made the sign of the cross. "Her Highness was struck at the very top of her left lung. The arrow was barely two inches away from her heart. Fortunately we was able to carefully remove the arrow. Her lung will heal over time, we sealed the hole with a special sealing medicine. We had to open her chest 2 inches over the wound to get the arrow safely. Luckily a surgeon was near and was able to complete the surgery. The Princess will be incapacitated for about two months. The wound was almost fatal, but she will need a lot of rest. Once she wakes she will be required to drink many liquids. Chicken broth and soft fruit will be the main part of her diet." Linacre finished. As Henry and I take it all in Dr. Linacre turned his attention on me. "My Lady, I see you are with child." he said with a small smile on his face. I try to smile and nod to him.

"My husband and I are very happy and is expecting it to arrive at the end of the year." I said, truthfully I longed to hold my child in my arms. This will be Alejo's first child. It is sadly ironic, his first born is growing in my belly while my first born may never grow again.

"I must say, you should not let this upset you in any way. Princess Mary will have a full and healthy recovery in 4 months time. I believe the princess will recover better in the comforts of her own chambers." he said. Henry stood up and nodded to Linacre.

"I already have a special made carriage outside to bring her back to White Hall." Henry said as he took in a deep breath.

"Then we shall move her carefully and comfortably now." Dr. Linacre said. We all walked back to Mary's temporary rooms and I gathered her things. Henry pulled the covers off her. As he looked at her he had a look of confusion. I went to his side.

"What are you waiting for." I ask as he kept his eyes on her body. He said nothing but tilted his head. That is when I noticed what he was looking at. Her body was dressed in a short chemise that ended a few inches above her knees. The V neck chemise was quite revealing. It revealed the outline of developing breast and firm long legs. Her hips were beginning to spread. I could see it in Henry's eyes. He had no idea his pearl was turning into a woman so quickly. He gasped when he noticed through the thin chemise, that she had already began to grow hair on her sacred area."Henry?" I asked and he took in a breath.

"Look at her, she has grown tremendously. When did this happen?" he said as if he could not believe what he was seeing.

"She is becoming a woman Henry." I said as I looked at her, her growing body reminds me of how I transformed from a girl to a woman.

"I had never noticed before." he said quietly. His eyes roving over our unconscious daughter.

"If you had spent more time with her she would not be hurt. You should spend your spare time with her Henry, she now has less than a year to spend here before she is to set sail for Spain." I stressed to him. He only nodded in response. He leaned down and caressed her brown sweat matted hair. Gently Henry wrapped her in the white carefully he picked her up like he used to and walked through Wolf Castle with her in his arms. Henry kissed her head once he walked outside. I could hear the faint gasps of the nobles who followed him here. I saw Thomas Boleyn with his son George. They did not wear sorrowful faces as the rest of the courtiers. I knew they were happy that their granddaughter and niece appear to have a closer chance at becoming Queen. Although I do not blame the child for she is innocent and does not know of her family's hurtful and unlawful ways. My daughter will make a full recovery in do time. The Boleyn's may have their laughs now, but they will choke when she recover. I walked into Alejo's embrace and sobbed in his arms."Catalina, go with her." he said as he caressed my head.

"I trust you." Alejo whispered and cupped my face. He wiped my tears with his thumbs and kissed me.

"Thank you husband." I said to him, and I hugged him with a tight embrace. I followed Henry to the long carriage. He situated Mary in comfortably. He then stepped out and helped me in. As we was on our way to White Hall, the carriage ride was quiet. Until Henry decided to make conversation. He turned and looked at me.

"You are pregnant. I am...happy for You and your husband." Henry said barely keeping the snide from his voice. I put on a fake smile. I did not care if he noticed or not.

"Thank you Henry." I said as I put my hands on my stomach. Henry was sitting next to me while Mary laid comfortably on the other side. Henry put his hands on my stomach. I was surprised at his sudden contact. He gently rubbed my belly.

"I am sorry about our last meeting. I did not mean it." he said as his hand rubbed the bottom of my stomach. "I hope that you aren't still angry. I can not contain myself at times." he said as he put his head on my shoulder.

"I forgive you Henry." I said hoping the ride would end soon.

"Thank you." Henry said as he put on a serious face. "Katherine, is it mine?" he asked as his eyes looked in mine.

"No." I whispered. He nodded sitting back and closed his eyes taking a small breath of relief.

"Believe it or not Katherine, I still love you. I love you so much." he said as he cupped my cheek with one of his hands. I became uncomfortable. "Don't you love me?" he asked, his face came closer to mine. Fear slowly seeping through me.

"Henry I can not." my personal space was increasingly being invaded by him.

"Katherine, I still love you." his hand continued to rub my belly and slowly lowered it to my dress.

"Henry." I whispered. Henry began to kiss my neck. His hand went under my dress and into my under linen. His fingers gently stroked me down there. My shoulders tensed, I took slow breaths. Henry leaned forward and kissed my cleavage. He rubbed his private area and put his hands inside his breeches. He began to pleasure himself. I moistened to his touch. I struggled to keep myself from moaning. "Henry." I said in a desperate whisper. He continued to stroke himself and let out soft moans.

"I can't...can't wait anymore." he said as he took his penis all the way out. It was engorged and I could not stop myself from melting inside. I wanted to deny him. Oh how I really did. All the memories of us together came forth. Him playing with Mary as a little girl. Us making love. The private picnics he planned with Mary and I. His kindness and gentleness on our wedding night. My desperate need for him returned as quickly as it left. Henry scooped me up and set me on his lap. His hand continued to stroke me once again. My head fell back as sinful moans of pleasure left my lips. My essence soon broke free and escaped my body covering Henry's awaiting penis and his inner thighs slick with my release. His penis rest between my thighs wanting to fill me. Henry lifted me and began to lower me onto him. I still was worn out from my sin. Gasping for breath, reality slowly washed down on me.

"Oh God" I thought out loud. I willingly allowed myself to be touched and pleasured by the hand that has beaten me, raped me twice and we committed sin in front of our unconscious daughter. I felt like a whore, I practically slept with my former husband and king in a carriage like a common harlot. Without warning the child within moved just the slightest. I stopped immediately while Henry positioned his penis at my opening. All of a sudden a host of unwanted memories entered my mind. The abuse I suffered, the rape, the infidelity, all swarmed me. Before I knew it I was reliving a long forgotten memory.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

I was in my rooms sewing the collar of a shirt together when Henry burst in my door startling my Ladies In Waiting. I was quite used to his sudden entrance and barely moved. "Husband, what is it." I asked as I kept my head down focusing on my sewing.

"You are dismissed!" he almost seethed at my Ladies. They scurried away as commanded. Henry waited a few moments before he spoke. "Your nephew is rumored to ally with France, putting our alliance at risk." he said hotly as he went to my table where he poured himself a cup of chilled water. I got tired of his complaining but knew better than to voice my thoughts. I looked up and acknowledged him, he was so frustrated.

"Husband do not fret. King Charles only wants to expand his options. I remember a time when you expanded your options when you once considered a French alliance." I said gently trying to make him see reason. Charles was simply providing himself with a safety net. As a smart, but careful monarch was in the middle of drinking his water when he through the goblet to the other side of the room.

"Am I hearing correctly! Are you in support of the Emperor?" he seethed as he neared me. I lowered the unfinished shirt onto my lap and silently prayed that he would just leave. "Answer me!" he bellowed. I jumped and closed my eyes. He came even closer to me and I could smell the wine on his breath as he towered over me.

"Husband, I wish only for you to see reason." I said quietly but gently.

"I see reason Katherine! I'm tired of your fucking nephew running to the French when he's distressed." he said flopping on the bed. I knew what Henry wanted. He always wanted it when he was angry at one thing or another. He stood up and walked to me, gently taking my chin into his hand. "I could never be angry at you for your nephews' mistake." he said softly. I looked in his eyes and nodded slightly. He stood behind me and his hand slid down my neck and unto my breast. I decided to retire early and sew, I was only in my chemise. Henry pulled the strings and caressed my firm nipple. I closed my eyes and leaned in his touch. He pressed his hardness against my back and took a deep breath. "Katherine." he said lowly as his hand left my breast. He leaned down and kissed me. Henry turned and stood in front of me and deepened the kiss. I momentarily forgot where this could lead to and enjoyed his lips on mine. He stopped the kiss and took my face into his hand. "Katherine...I love you." he started. I looked up at him innocently and nodded my head in return. His thumb caressed my lips and entered my mouth."You always know what to do when I am stressed from political business." he said softly. He forgot to mention how he forced me to relieve his stress."Will you pleasure me, as a true and lawful wife should?" he questioned softly. All the meanness vanished from his voice. I knew I had no choice. He always got what he wanted even if he forced me. I gave into his will as usual, to keep him from hurting me.

"If it pleases Your Majesty." I answered softly not looking into his eyes. He smirked and nodded, I assumed the position of his pleasing. My knees became cold against the hard wood floor beneath them. I looked up at Henry and watched as he stood back and loosened his black velvet breaches. His member was freed from it's prison and stood on it's own.

"You know I love you right?" he asks as he neared me.

"I know husband." I said as I looked at him. He directed his swollen erection to my lips. "Henry," I said as I closed my eyes.

"If you love me you will please me as you always once said." he said cutting me off. What choice did I have, I was his wife. Here to bend to his will. I opened my mouth and slowly began to suckle the tip of his penis. Henry closed his eyes and moaned at my expense. Henry stroked himself and pulled the foreskin back revealing more of it's concealed head. I continued to suck firmly and put more of him in my mouth. The suckle noises I made was not as quiet as I wanted it to be. My Ladies could easily hear if they were listening. My head bobbed back and forth slowly as his whole length entered my mouth and out again. He held my head as I continued. I felt numb as his prefluids sept from his manhood. Being forced to swallow it so many times made me immune to the taste of his seed. Henry moans filled the room and became louder and louder. Then after a few long minutes he spilled his seed. He held my head in place ordering me not to waste his precious offering. It spilled for almost a full two minutes."Keep sucking," he said as he finished. I obeyed, and for the next five minutes I kept at a knock came on my main entrance door and I quickly removed myself. "What is it!" Henry ordered.

Wolsey said through the door that Henry had a very important meeting with the Spanish ambassador. Henry cursed himself and told Wolsey he will be there in a few minutes. He then ordered me to continue to suckle him. I obeyed him and got back on my knees. His manhood rehardened as I took him in my mouth again. My suckle was strong and he moaned louder and more words left his lips.

"Yes! Yes! That's it, just like. I love you so much sweetheart." he said softly. "Such an obedient wife." his breath was caught and put his hand under my chin and gently squeezed. I looked at him as he held his head back moving his hips. He held back a little and said, "suck the head." pulling back the foreskin, again I obeyed.

**King Henry**

Katherine sucked my cock better than my mistress. As I pulled the foreskin back she sucked as commanded. I was in deep pleasure, increasing each second. I could barely keep my strength in my legs. Charles thought I was jesting when I told him of this. We laughed and finally he knew I was speaking the truth. He asked me why and I simply said, "because she's good at it." I laughed. My memory stopped as my seed pooled in wait, ready to explode.

**Queen Katherine**

"That's it, like that." Henry moaned. His knees bent a little."Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhhhhhhh!" he yelled as he came a second time. It filled my mouth quickly and I was not able to swallow it. I spit it out while coughing. Henry looked at me and fixed his breaches. "Wash your mouth and hands then get me a new shirt." he demanded out of breath. I caught my breath and stood. He collapse in my bed. Once I finished and brought him his shirt he quickly grabbed me and through me on the bed

."Henry!" I whispered in a startle. His hands traveled up my thighs and into my under linen. I was wet and he laughed.

"Yes, my love. You act like you do not like to suckle me but your wet opening says different." he said entering his finger inside me. He quickly flipped me over and practically shoved his hardness inside me. I yelped in surprise and a little pain. He was rough with me and after a few minutes he pulled out and entered my behind. I yelped with every thrust until he came a third time. I collapsed on my bed with him on top of me, he pulled out of me and redid his breaches. Looking at me he sat down next to me as I struggle to breathe. "Are you well wife?" he asked as he petted my head. I nodded too ashamed to look at him.

"I am well husband, did I please Your Majesty?" I asked. He caressed my face and turned me to look at him.

"You pleased me very well Katherine, as you always do." he said softly. I sat up unable to stop the tears from falling. He took me in his arms and hugged me. Kissing my head, Henry held me tighter. "You deserve so much better than I can give you." he said sincerely. I looked up at him.

"Your Majesty has given me all that I could ever ask for." I said, it was the truth. But his behavior, I could do without.

"I love you Katherine." he said and leaned over to kiss me. This was something he has never done before. He never wanted to kiss me after I pleasured him. I hesitated and attempted to move away but he caught my face. He pressed his lips against mine and entered his tongue. We kissed and for a moment the embarrassment went away. The kiss ended and Henry stood up and straightened his clothes.

"You are the best wife any King, let alone man can ask for." he said kindly. I nodded to him.

"I find that I am not spending to much time with you and our daughter as I should. I am going to send for Mary from Ludlow. I shall plan for us to have a two week seclusion. Just for us." He said and my eyes lit up. I stood and hugged him tightly, he returned it just as tight.

"Thank you husband. You have made me the happiest amongst Queens." I said in delight forgetting about what had just occurred minutes before.

"Of course Katherine. But after our seclusion I must return to business, sweetheart. In two months time, my ambassador for the French and his family are returning. You may know him. He is the brother in law of Thomas Howard." Henry said and I remembered Thomas Howard from the battle at Flodden Field.

"Of course, I remember Thomas Howard. He was of great assistance to me at Flodden Field." I said and Henry nodded.

"His brother in law, Thomas Boleyn is returning with his family to England." Henry said. And added, "I shall start making plans on our seclusion after my meeting." he said and left my chambers. Henry got to the meeting very late. When he was done, he kept his word and planned for our two weeks of what seemed like paradise with my husband and child. We returned to normal life and six weeks later Henry welcomed home the Boleyn's.

_**-END FLASHBACK-**_

Closing my eyes, my husband's face came to me. I pulled myself from Henry as he attempted to lower me unto him, unaware my tears of pleasure became tear of betrayal and emotional pain. I quickly pushed my skirts down and moved as far away as I could. My essence still seeping from my folds warming my middle. "Katherine." Henry said as he tried to come close again. I push him away with my hands and put my hand protectively on my three month belly.

"I promised my husband I would not know you sexually again and look what almost happened." I seethed to him. I kept my arms in front of my stomach, Henry eyes widened.

"You told him?" he whispered and fixed his breaches. I hesitated before I answered.

"Yes, I had to." I explained to him. "He's my husband and I had to tell the truth for the sake of our child." I could tell Henry felt angry and embarrassment.

"What did he say?" he seethed as his eyes widened in anger.

"He was upset and wanted a divorce." I said cautiously. "Then I told him of..." I hesitated.

"Of what?" he yelled wanting to know.

"Of... the abuse." I whispered. Henry's breath quickly left his body. He bald his fists and slammed it against his knees. If Mary was not laying motionless across from us, I think he might have hit me. "I am sorry. I had to." I said hoping he would understand. "He was going to divorce me, please you have to understand." Henry closed his eyes and sat back again.

"Shut up!" he said loudly, I jumped at his loudness.

"Henry please." I said trying to make him see reason.

"I said shut up!" he yelled louder when he looked at me. His eyes filled with anger. "I can not believe you would tell someone that." I think Henry was more ashamed then angry. He could not even look at me.

"He is my husband" was all I said. It was all I could say. I had no other excuse.

"I was your husband." he finally said quietly. I did not know what to say to that. Henry sat back and took a deep breath. "I wish to ride in quietness." he said. For the sake of my child I obeyed. The rest of the carriage ride was quiet. I had come desperately close to breaking my word to my loving husband. Surely he will divorce me now. I could not live with out him, I know it is wrong but I will have to keep this a secret from Alejo. I will have to confess it and find relief there. I turned to Henry.

"Please, don't tell anyone." I said quietly not looking at him. He looked at me and nodded. Quietness once again consumed the we arrived at White Hall, people gasped at me being pregnant and at the condition of Mary. Guards came out and helped Henry put Mary in her chambers. Alejo, Jane and I stayed in her chambers with her. I quickly washed and cleaned myself when Jane and Alejo left the room to give me privacy. I gently sat on Mary's bedside and caressed her hair."Please baby, wake up. For me, please." I sobbed. "Bella and Nicky will miss you if you will not wake up. I want you to be here for the birth of the child in my womb." I whispered. I leaned at her side for a little while longer until the nurses came in and changed her bandages. They carefully cut the bandage off and revealed the small whole. I saw the stitches where she was opened up. There was only a few stitches, the doctor said it was best to leave the small whole open. It would allow the lung to heal before the small whole. It was best that way according to Linacre. I took this opportunity to quickly confess my sins.

After I was done I left for Mary's apartment. They were still cleaning her and changing her bandage. When they were done, I continue to stay at her had been asleep for nearly a day. Yesterday was her fourteenth birthday. Henry says they had an argument. It must have really unsettled her, and she snuck out. How she managed to get pass the guards, I don't know. She was but an hour away from Brookfield. If those Seymour's would not have hurt her she would have made it safely to me. Now she may not come from this alive. My poor child, she looks so helpless. She is still breathing but would not wake. As the sun nears the horizon, Mary's room slowly became dark. Alejo came in at sundown, he had a worried look on his face.

"Catalina, please. Eat something. Build your strength up for the child." he said. I put my head down and close me eyes. I was a bit hungry.

"How could I eat when my child is laying helplessly before me. I should have been there for her." I sobbed touching Mary's hand. I heard Alejo taking a deep breath.

"Perhaps you should gain your strength so you can be strong enough to watch her. I have brought you some fruit and tea." he said as he handed me the tray filled with sliced apples and pears. Hot tea was placed on the bedside table. He knew I would not leave Mary's side, and allowed me to stay with her during the night. I slept right next to her. I talked to her and made sure she was warm enough. I even sang to her. I prayed constantly for her safe return to me. When I was in the middle of my prayer to God, Mary took a deep breath. But alas, she did not wake. I quietly cried, it hurt so bad that my child was suffering. But I shall not give up, I will be with her. No matter how long it took.

_Three days later._

**King Henry**

I paced my bedchambers up and down. This is getting out of hand. Mary have been asleep for seventy hours, Anne and Cromwell has been pressuring me to put Elizabeth ahead of Mary in the line of succession. If Mary dies that mean Elizabeth will be heiress to the throne. I have not told Katherine of such ideas. She would get upset and the worry will stress her. The child within her will be strained. I can not afford for her to know. Her husband keeps her company while she is with Mary. Sometimes I catch him glaring at me. He knows what I did to Katherine., he may try to harm me. I think he knows better than to be negligent against me. But I shall have spies keep an eye on him.

**Henry is dumbfounded on the fact that Katherine is pregnant for her husband. Jealousy always gets the best of him. Unfortunately Katherine yet again falls for Henry's games. But this will be the last time he try to pull the wool over her eyes. Please review. Anonymous reviews are accepted!**


	22. Brookfield

**Facts concerning Brookfield.**

* * *

In Plantagenet England, during the early reign of King John, England was almost bankrupt due to the wars of Richard The Lion Heart. At the time a number of Dukes owed the king millions of crowns. The dukes funds was low and they did not wish to pay their king. They had already put much of their money toward the war against France during the reign of the Lion Heart. Other rich nobles fear what the king might do in his desperate need for funds.

After three years on the throne King John made peace with France and in turn years later France broke the treaty. King John raised taxes, increasing the cost of living to pay for the war. During the war the English soldiers had shortages of resources, food, weapons and gun powder. King John yet again raised taxes and many families who were once rich were now middle class citizens. The kings before King John followed the principle of vis et voluntas (force and will). All of England feared this, especially sense the king was desperate for money.

The greediness of King John increased severely. The courtiers stop coming to court because they noticed the king is secretly targeting rich families to bleed dry. This action itself was taken in account by other rich families who have not been targeted, yet. There was ten families that was amongst the richest in Europe. Among these ten families are the Barquettes, who are very rich and powerful, they fear they are next on the kings list of families to bleed dry. All ten head of these families met in secret. They put about $50 million crowns together and offer the money to the king. They decided to show the king the money and bilk him into giving them three dukedoms to do as they please. Hampshire, Sussex and Southern Surrey. For $50 million they knew that the king would do anything to bring his kingdom above water.

* * *

On a cool October day the ten heads of the families met up at the kings current palace (The Tower of London before it became a prison). The king was desperate enough to consider anything. His mother Eleanor of Aquitaine was not present at the meeting. The men was thankful because they knew she was intelligent enough to say no, what they were considering, no one has ever done in history. First the men presented the gold and the king practically melted at the many chests they brought some of the money in. Once they had the king right were they wanted him they presented the deal they wished to make. After two long weeks of waiting the king summoned them back to the palace. This time Eleanor of Anquitaine was present and trying desperately to plead with her son not to give them three dukedoms. However the money he was presented two weeks prior blinded him and clouded his judgment.

King John gave the men what they wanted. He signed a sacred document and sent it to the pope to sign. It was three dukedoms that took up a portion of southern England. They agreed that they can do what ever they wished with the dukedoms. Any person no matter title or rank would need permission to enter. At this time the king was laughing behind their backs saying they bought the poorest dukedoms in England. Yes, they laughed. They laughed indeed.

During the years that past the king was busy spending his money and sending money to his soldiers fighting in France. While doing this, the ten heads of the ten richest families was paying any strong men to build a massive wall around the dukedoms.

They gave their new land the name of Brookfield. The name is strong and the new land was becoming just that, strong.

Many decades later the wall was finished and people all around Europe came to see it. After sorting out the names of the families who helped build the massive wall, they were rewarded with residency in Brookfield. When the wall was finished the descendants of the ten families decided to give Brookfield a leader and they chose therichest family who had the deepest roots in England. They chose the Barquette family to lead them, and that they did. The Barquette family became one of the most powerful families in Europe. They decided the title of Duke was too common for them and they wanted to make a difference. They decided that the lead family should have titles that were unheard of before. Gregory Barquette became the Divine Duke of  
Brookfield. His wife became the Divine Duchess and their sons became the Grand Dukes. Their daughters became the Grand Duchesses. Together they became the Divine family of Brookfield. The Divine family were treated like royal.

* * *

The educational system of Brookfield rivaled royal educations. Brookfield boys and girls were given a good education by far. By the time Henry III of England found out about the educational system and the riches and glory that Brookfield had, occupied his interest. He is the son of John of England and he was an ill minded king. All of England knew the king was ill minded and this worried the Divine Duke little.

Brookfield even run like a kingdom, but it is not. They have a separate army from the rest of England. Brookfield has a massive army of 600,000 special trained soldiers. Boys and girls are tained in many things and many courses. The Brookfielders mainly train their children in religion, business, all styles of combat and fighting, and many courses of studies. Both girls and boys have this training, but the men has a choice in joining the divine army. The Divine Army is so big because all children are trained in military and combat styles from the age of three. Brookfield also has it's own massive armada. Every defense a kingdom has, Brookfield has. Through the centuries Brookfield growth in strength has been a threat to England and each English king after King John found Brookfield to be a threat to the monarchy of England.

Brookfield is full of peaceful people. Through the years the divine council ensured the kings of England that Brookfield is no threat and that it is as much as the kings land as theirs, with the proper invitation of course.

The people of Brookfield are descendants from the ten families who purchased the land and of the families who help build the wall. Each family in Brookfield is rich due to the good trade with other countries. The wealth and strength of Brookfield grows each generation.

The kings of England fear Brookfield because the Divine Duke of Brookfield can conquer England and Europe if he pleases to do so.

If any Brookfielder leaves Brookfield to visit extended family or for whatever reason, they are treated with the highest respect and honor. ven in court, the Brookfielders who visit (which is very rarely) is treated with respect and honor.

* * *

So yes, Kings are allowed to enter Brookfield, IF they have the proper invitation. The King can get in two ways, they can get invited by a  
resident or they can get invited by the Divine Family. And there you have it, the beginning of Brookfield. End Of Story lol.


	23. Chapter 21: Life

**Characters & Titles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build**

**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark**  
**Hazel, Light/Med Build**

**Catalina Of Aragon-Dowager Princess Of Wales, Princess Of Spain and**  
**Holy Roman Princess_Black, Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy**

**Mary Tudor-Princess Of Wales & Duchess Of Cornwall_Brown, Pale,**  
**Hazel, Slim**

**Elizabeth Tudor-Princess Of England_Red, Pale, Brown, Small**

**Thomas Boleyn-Lord Privy Seal_White, Pale, Blue, Light/Med Build**

**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secutary_Black, Tan Pale, Dark, Light Build**

**Thomas More-Lord Chancellor_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Light/Med Build**

**Anne Boleyn-Queen Of England_Black, Pale, Dark, Slim-Curvy**

**Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-UnOfficial Princess Of**  
**England_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small**

**Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-UnOfficial Prince Of**  
**England_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small**

**Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain (By Marriage)_Black, Olive,  
Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build**

**Jane SiVad/Persèus Borgia-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green,**  
**Slim-Curvy**

**Thomas Wosley-Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build**

**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown,**  
**Med Build**

**John Seymour- No Title Yet_Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky**

**Edward Seymour-No Title Yet_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build**

**Thomas Seymour-No Title Yet_Black, Tan, Blue, Light Build**

**Jane Seymour-No Title Yet_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim**

I have been dreaming a long time. It was not until I felt pain in my shoulder and chest when I knew I was awake. I kept my eyes closed and soon, cracked my eyes open a little bit. The smallest bit of sunlight hurt my eyes. A little time passed and the light slowly became less painful. My eyes were now half lidded and I saw my mother sleeping next to me. Her white silk chemise made her small pregnancy bump visible. I put my hand on her belly, I rubbed her belly and she stirred. My mother took a deep breath, and moaned as I rubbed her stomach.

"Alejo." she whispered. I smiled and continued my caressing.

**Catalina**

As I feel my belly being rubbed, I moaned at the touch. Alejo rubs my stomach while I sleep. I whispered his name and smile. He knows I am very ticklish. As I open my eyes I was completely surprised when my daughter was awake.

"Mary!" I cried as I held her. "Mi Amor, you are awake. I was so worried, you've been asleep for so long." I sobbed caressing her head.

"How...long." she said with a raspy throat.

"Sweetheart, this is the fourth morning." I said as I caressed her cheek. Her eyes widen. Mary tried to raise herself up but fell back against the pillows in pain. She grabbed her chest and moaned from the pain.

"Mary please, do not try to get up, you are still weak." I said as she nodded. I raised from the bed and put on my robe. I ran to the door and told one of the guards that the princess was awake. He nodded and ran quickly to the Kings chamber. Then I saw Alejo coming towards me.

"Catalina, what is wrong." he said as he put his hands on my shoulders. "She is awake. My child has finally awakened." I said as I hugged him. "Praise God." he whispered. As we entered her bedchambers Alejo went to the bedside and hugged her gently.

"It is so good to see you awake.". He said sincerely.

"Thank you." Mary said shortly. While they were still hugging, Henry came in the room.

"Sweetheart." he said as he walked closer. Alejo removed himself from the bed, bowed and came on the other side of the bed with me.

"My pearl, I am so happy." Henry said as he carefully hugged our daughter. His eyes was filled with unshed tears. "I should have done more, this shall never happen again. Please forgive me." Henry said as he held Mary close.

"I forgive you father." she breathed. Soon Dr. Linacre came and examined Mary's wound, strength, and breathing. We had to leave the room and allow him to examine her further. Alejo and I went to the rooms we were given by Henry. As we enter the chambers, I hugged and kissed him.

"I am so happy mi amor." I said as the child within me moved. I placed Alejo's hand on my stomach. Our child moved again, this made Alejo gasp.

"Stay strong my child." he whispered as he kissed my belly. He then raised up and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss was so very passionate. Alejo leaned down and picked me up and brought me to our bed. He gently slid my silk robe off me and lifted my chemise over my head.

As I lay before him naked, he undressed himself he then climbed on top of me kissing me as he position himself between my legs. He could not completely lay on top of me and was very careful. I pressed my hands on his chest as he pushed into me. Alejo and I made love slowly. I was deep in pleasure as I moaned and gasped as he made love to me. Alejo's pace was slow and gentle as he moan my name. My husband then rolled over and surprised me. He was now on the bottom while I was on top of him. I moved my hips into his, my moaning grew louder as his full length was deepening inside me. Alejo put his hand in a water basin and caressed my body with the water. My husband and I made love another half hour. By the time we were done our bodies were covered in sweat. As I reached my climax my head went back and I let my essence flow.

**King Henry**

"Where is Katherine?" I ask as I looked for her. I wanted to speak to her on Mary's behalf. I checked all over for her, once I neared my office a guard came forth and bowed.

"Her Highness and her husband were secluded in their chambers some time ago Majesty." he said as he bowed and returned to his post. I decided to walk to their chambers. When I reached them I let myself in and saw no servants. I crept to her bedchamber when I heard voices. No, they were moans. The chamber door was closed but the crevice was opened and I peeped through. I was shocked to see Alejandro pleasuring Katherine. _He _was on top of her between her legs_. _I watched as she moaned _his name_, her hands on his chest and she kissing him. Suddenly _he_ rolled over and Katherine squealed in surprised as she was now on top of him. Katherine moved her hips slow as she moaned _his_ name on her lips. He caressed  
her breast. There was a small water basin on the bedside table. He dipped his hands in and caressed her breast, shoulders, and stomach in water. Her upper body was glistening in water. I have never seen Katherine give pleasure like that before. She has never done _that_with me before. As continue to watch Katherine moaning and gasping as her hips swayed father. Soon she made a loud moan as she held her head back and breathed deeply.

_She came._

Katherine lifted herself from him and layer down beside him. What I saw next surprised, humiliated and embarrassed me. Her new husband's cock put mine to shame. Before I knew it Katherine's head popped up and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Alejo, so very much." she said softly. Her husband took her chin and kissed her.

"I love you too." he said back to her. Suddenly she leaned up over him, looking him deep in his eye.

"No, I mean I really love you. More than I ever loved Henry or any man, save for my father." she said as her hand caressed his chest. I could not help but gasped. She loves him more than she loved me? How could she say that. It is I who chose her to be my wife, to reign beside me as Queen. Now she's laid up with another man saying how she loves him more than she loved me. I am the King of England, no one should not love no body more than they love me, besides God Himself. I feel so betrayed.

"Are you sure your feelings are not mingled? You have been married to His Majesty for many years." her husband said as he kissed her hand.

"I know Henry and I have been married for such a long time. I still love him but not like I love you. The true love I had for him slowly diminished during our last few years of our marriage. After what he has done to me, I thought it was my duty to love, honor and obey. But..." she hesitated softly, "when he was hurting me, I thought he loved me as I loved him. But in the end it was only royal love, not  
true love." my heart broke.

"Royal love?" He questioned. What was she speaking about, royal love?

"Yes, royal love is the love between royal couples who have been matched. Yes, they love each other, but they love each other because it is their duty to love and not their choice. They do not truly love each other. True love is when a couple truly love each other. Their love is choice and not a duty, and I truly love you. That is why they  
call it 'True Love'" she explained.

Katherine stopped loving me all because I abused her. I have been a fool. I battered and raped the only woman who loved me for me and not the crown I adorned.

"I guess that was my mistake." she said softly.

"What was?" he asked.

"Truly loving Henry, and not royally loving him. Though in return he only royally loved me." she said. She thinks I loved her as a duty, but I did not. I truly loved her. Though it is a secret, Katherine was my first. I lied and said that I had women before her and that I would teach her a thing or two. But like Katherine I too was untouched on our wedding night. I was truly in love with Katherine but I let the need for a son, mistresses and...Anne cloud my mind. They slowly took me from the love I had. It was right there and I turned my back on her. I pushed her away when she only wanted to love me. Now that I have married another, it only resulted in another daughter in the royal nursery.

"You never have to worry about him again. All that matters now is Mary, Bella, Nicky and the child in your womb." he said as he brushed his fingers on her face removing a lock of hair.

Bella and Nicky? Who are they. Perhaps his children by another marriage. Mary has never told me of any step children her mother has. Perhaps they are relatives of his. She kissed him passionately.

"You are all my world now." she said as he slid on top of her again. I watch as she opened her legs to him and he pushed into her. That bastard is taking what once belonged to me. Anger surged through me as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Moaning and gasping filled my ears as I turn my back on them and left the chambers for my own.

I pace back and forth. Katherine in every corner of my mind. She never rode me, and now I catch her riding someone else. It seems that she is this new and exciting person I have never met. In a strange way I desired her again. It was not until a few minutes later I noticed I was stiff. Katherine makes me stiff whenever I think of her intimately. I shall have Katherine again. I will not stop until I feel the essence between her legs. I shall make Katherine moan my name and fill her with my seed. She acts as though all those nights we spent making love does not matter anymore. I shall make my move once she deliver _his_ child. I think of her as I sit on my bed. The very bed I made her scream my name, and conceived our Mary. I loosenedmy breeches and pleasure myself as I think of her under me. The pleasure I give myself makes me whisper Katherine name, until a small knock came on the door to my bed chamber. I quickly but gently put my hard cock in my breeches. I wiped my hands on a nearby cloth and opened the door. To my surprise Lady Rochford were there.

"Her Majesty wishes to see you." she said. She was my secret mistress and right now, the way I was feeling, Anne could wait.

"Lady Rochford, please, come in." I offered her. My brother in law George neglected her and I reaped his benefits. She came in and stood in the middle of the room. I step closer to her and removed a stray piece of hair from her face.

"Do you consent?" I ask and she knew what that meant. She nodded and moved to the bed and I followed. I stood behind her and placed my hands on her hips. My hands rove over her clothed breast and dipped my hand inside her dress. I caressed her nipple and It rehardened like it had a mind of it's own. I pressed my concealed cock against her back side and I could not lift her dress fast enough. I shoved her skirts out of the way and pulled her undercloth down. I quickly unloosened my breeches and freed my throbbing cock. Katherine's image came up again and I pressed myself to her entrance. I pushed into her and I was not gentle. Katherine clouded my as I pushed myself in and out of her. Pleasure taking over me as I slam my myself into her.

"Katherine." I moaned. The pleasure was oh so great. I could not contain myself. Lady Rochford gasped and whimpered as I squeezed her hips. "Katherine." I moaned again. I thought of Katherine as I took Lady Rochford. Katherine's sweet smile, her laugh. The pleasure she gave me. My moans grew louder as the pleasure increased. Lady Rochford moans grew louder with my own. A few minutes later I spilled my seed into her. I fell on top of her as I tired myself. My breeches and shorts were down to my ankles. "Katherine." I whispered. Lady Rochford and I took loud breaths as we both were tired. I was about to get up and fix my breeches when the chamber door opened and Anne was there. She gasped and came in the room. I had yet to take myself out of Lady Rochford.

"Henry! What is this!" she screamed. I took myself out of Lady Rochford and we both quickly fixed our clothing.

"Anne, sweetheart. I can explain." I said to her. She looked at Lady Rochford and slapped her, she slapped her again and again. I stopped her and dismissed Lady Rochford. I grabbed Anne by her arms.

"Anne calm down. I am sorry, please forgive me." I said, Anne began to cry and when I hugged her she slapped me. She pushed me away and left the chambers. I stood there not wanting to follow her. I fixed my clothes and went to my office. Quickly I summoned a jeweler. I purchased a small silver lion pendant and sent it to her. She accepted it and I made sure to visit her bedchamber. When I came to her I told her how sorry I was and kissed her. She kissed me in return and we ended up making love.  
**  
Next Morning  
**  
As the light seeps through the curtains I hug Alejo and take in his manly scent. I moan sleepily as Alejo's arms wrap around me.

"Good morning husband." I said as I put my head in the crease of his neck and kissed him. We lay in bed only for a few more minutes. As he and I get up, the maids came in and did their duties. I quickly picked out a scarlet thin dress with black embroidery. I had picked out a beautiful hood to match. Once we were both done dressing, Alejo and I went straight to Mass. I prayed for all my loved ones and prayed for a strong and healthy child. Once Mass was over we went to Mary's chambers. As we entered Dr. Linacre was in the middle of changing her bandages.

"In a month Your Highness will not be required to wear the bandages any longer." he assured her while helping her sit up.

"Thank you, your work here is very much appreciated." she said in her weakened voice and smiled. Her lung had to heal more before she could speak strongly.

"Mama." she said, she has not called me 'mama' in a long while. She usually says mother.

"I heard everything you said while I was sleeping. I love you too, and I would not miss my siblings birth for anything." she breathed, her kind words warmed my heart. I went over and hugged her gently. She has been awake for a day and still has a long while to heal.

"I love you too mi amor." I stayed with her for the rest of the day. My presence gave Mary a positive attitude. She even got up from her bed. Mary was very happy to stretch her legs. She also gains strength with every passing hour. Dr. Linacre commented on her being awake for a day and how she is already showing signs of gaining strength. Later that day Dr. Linacre came to Mary's room with a basket filled with her favorite fruit.

"Your Highness, I need to examine the princess's swallowing strength to make sure she is strong enough to swallow soft foods." he said as he bowed. I picked an orange from the fruit pile, peeled it and gave her a slice. She took the piece of fruit into her mouth. She chewed slowly and swallowed. A few coughs followed.

"Princess Mary I am going to put you on a special diet. I want you to start with chicken broth for a week, then start on soft foods after two weeks and after a month gradually eat regular foods. You must chew very carefully and drink hot tea." he said to her, Mary nodded and thanked him for his generosity. Dr. Linacre then turned his attention to me.

"Your Highness, a Jane SiVad gave me a Large dose of grounded opium. This indeed will help Her Highness very much. I shall give her a small dose of it daily to improve her health and recovery tremendously." Dr. Linacre said in a respectful tone. I thanked him kindly and he left Mary's chambers. During the remainder of the evening Mary and I had a long talk about everything that went on the past week and before she tried to escape her father. I explained to her that people will talk, and that it did not bother me. I examined how her life, along with Isabella and Nicolàs and Alejo's life was very important to me. That night I held my daughter in my arms. I said a silent prayer that she will come from this healthy and strong.

_June 6, 1536_

Mary was doing very well. She is now walking around and is able to move her shoulder. She now has the wound bandaged and her shoulder is no longer in a sling. The doctor says that the wound on the very top of her left lung is likely sealed closed and has almost fully healed. Today she is to present herself to England. On the King's orders she is to walk the main palace balcony and greet and wave at the Englishmen and women.

"Are you strong enough for it?" Catalina asked her 14 year old daughter. Princess Mary was wearing a beautiful soft green gown that was embroidered in pearls.

"Yes mother, I am strong enough to greet them." the princess said as she gave her mother a small smile. Catalina on the other hand was worried about her oldest child. She is more protective of her now than ever.

"Very well mi amor, just be careful and watch your step. Also do not bump your shoulder on anything." Catalina's motherly instinct is on high alert.

"Yes mother. Trust me I will not cause harm to myself." Mary drawled. In all respect, Mary loved her mother, but sometime she can be...over protective. Especially since Isabella and Nicolàs are born. Soon it was time to leave her chambers for the first time in three weeks. Mary embraced the fresh air of the breezy halls. She also was happy to see walls other than the ones in her bedchambers. Once she walk from her rooms people lining the corridors clapped and curtsied and bowed for her. Their heiress was healthy and strong. Mary walked tall and proud as she made her way to the palace balcony. Once she reached the double doors she saw far and wide through the window panes.

So many people, and all was waiting for her. The guard gave the signal for the royal herald to announce her entrance.

"Introducing, Her Royal Highness, Princess Mary!" the herald announced. Princess Mary walked to the edge of the balcony, the extent of the crowd in her view. Mary was truly amazed at how many people cared about her. Her spirits were lifted, as she smiled and waves to the people. A genuine smiled graced the lips of Princess Mary. She has not been this happy since she found out about her twin siblings. So many loved her, so many was shouting blessed cheers and cries of excitement. This did not sit well with the Boleyn's. The young princess blessed her subjects with her presence a few minutes longer. Mary was led to a dining hall where there was a dinner held in her honor. Many nobles and invited guest was attending the event. King Henry was so pleased at his daughter's speedy recovery that he allowed her to sit at the head of the table. His seat. On her left her mother and stepfather was comfortably seated. On her right, her father and step mother Anne Boleyn was seated. Followed by the high nobles on both sides. After the dishes of food was served a prayer was said by Sir Thomas More. After, the King announce that Mary is to make a toast and a speech. Mary rose from her seat and began to speak.

"Mother, father, my fellow Englishwoman and men. Today is the first day I was allowed from my rooms. When I stepped outside and saw the large crowds that awaited me, I became overjoyed. It warms my heart to see so much love. As I slept, I dreamt of a prosperous England. I dreamed of plenty crops and good harvests, no homelessness, sick or diseased plagued people. The England I dreamt of is a Godly place. England is a holy kingdom, all ten commandments were respected and obeyed. All who lived in this kingdom were of the Catholic faith and forever in Gods glory and his blessings. All commandments were sacred and holy, and was not disobeyed by no man, no King, Queen, Princess, or Prince. The England in my dreams is a heaven on earth.

I, Princess Mary will work until my last breath to reform England to her rightful glory. As your heiress to the throne, I shall make England the holiest amongst Catholic Kingdoms. So let it be written, so let it be done."

Mary finished. She spoke proud with a great voice. The royal family and the courtiers gaze was filled with amazement in their eyes. After a few seconds, Alejo stood from his seat and clapped. Everyone else, including their, Majesties stood up and applauded the princess. Catalina hugged her daughter and kissed her cheek. Henry stared in jealousy as he looked at the two so close tighter. 'They used to be mine' he thought to himself. He went over and hugged his daughter, he truly was proud of her. After the dinner the princess was led to the throne room to except gifts from the courtiers. Mary was delighted to such kindness, she knew half the courtiers was Boleyn supporters, and even they gave wonderful gifts.

Over the next couple months Mary's health improved drastically. Now she was riding her horse and practicing archery to gain strength in her left shoulder and arm.

_October 1536_

It has been five months since the terrible accident. Mary has become a master of archery. She studied the sport much longer than required, thus mastery. The King challenged her to a match and he lost embarrassingly to her. Catalina marvels at how strong her first born has become healthy and strong.

The Seymour's was publicly forgiven by the King and princess. He invited the Seymour's to the palace for a couple days and was very happy to do so. For he had seen one of the most beautiful young women he has seen in a long while. She was the younger sibling of the Seymour clan. Henry eyed her more than he should have and Anne caught him doing so. King Henry watched as she danced with her brother Edward. He even went all out and asked her to dance. Anne did not like what she saw. Neither did Thomas Boleyn. She felt threatened by her husband dancing with another woman. Thomas Boleyn eyed Anne, this was not allowed. As the night went on King Henry awarded the Seymour's with lodgings at court. They gracefully accepted and thanked His Majesty kindly. If Anne never felt what she were putting Katherine of Aragon through, the feeling of loosing her husband, she was feeling it now.

* * *

**PAYBACK IS A B•TCH! Anne is starting to feel like Katherine felt when she was stealing the king. Now she knows what heartbreak fells like. But this is nothing of the sorts of what hell she put Katherine through.**

**Please Review!**


	24. Chapter 22: Sudden Entrance

**Characters & Tittles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build **

**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark Hazel, Light/Med Build **

**Catalina Of Aragon-Dowager Princess Of Wales, Princess Of Spain and Holy Roman Princess_Black, Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy **

**Mary Tudor-Princess Of Wales & Duchess Of Cornwall_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim**

**Elizabeth Tudor-Princess Of England_Red, Pale, Brown, Small **

**Thomas Boleyn-Lord Privy Seal_White, Pale, Blue, Light/Med Build **

**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secratary_Black, Tan Pale, Dark, Light Build**

**Thomas More-Lord Chancellor_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Light/Med Build **

**Anne Boleyn-Queen Of England_Black, Pale, Dark, Slim-Curvy **

**Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-UnOfficial Princess Of England_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small **

**Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-UnOfficial Prince Of England_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small **

**Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain (By Marriage)_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build **

**Jane SiVad/Persèus Borgia-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy **

**Thomas Wosley-Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build **

**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, Med Build **

**John Seymour- No Title Yet_Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky **

**Edward Seymour-No Title Yet_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build **

**Thomas Seymour-No Title Yet_Black, Tan, Blue, Light Build **

**Jane Seymour-No Title Yet_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim **

**It has come to my attention that the story is a bit different from the summary. Trust me, what you read in the summary WILL happen in this story. A reviewer pointed out that the story is not what she thought it to be. I will inform you like I informed her. **

**'The current situation in the story is one of the many chain reactions that are caused by Henry and Catalina's divorce. In the summary I said that Katherine makes a choice that will affect her life in many ways. The last few chapters were the things that is leading up to the main parts in the story. In other words, the things that are happening in the chapters are events that is occurring in between the main parts. **

**Trust me, I can assure you that Jane/Princess Persèus will reunite with the royal Monacan family. King Henry will learn of the twins he didn't know he had and Princess Mary will be much better off in my story then in real life. Catalina will become the strong woman she truly is. She will be the brilliant militant woman in Breaking The Cycle just like in real life. But I should warn you, there will be many arcs in this story, I plan on having 80+ chapters. **

**You wouldn't want to read how easy it is to live in Tudor England. How the good King Henry leads England in a golden era with no trouble at all, and how he is not jealous about his ex wife. Or how perfect Tudor England is amongst Europe and how safe it is to walk the streets at night. How people sleep with their doors and windows unlock and is so trustworthy of each other.**

**No. **

**This story is not a perfect story of a perfect family. This is a drama story mixed with romance, comfort and a couple hardships and adversities. These people are crazy! **

**People are not remembered for going through life by the book. Not for achieving goals with no trouble at all. People won't remember your name if you love life easy. People are remembered for the struggles they had to live through, the walls they had to break down. The hell they are put through. **

**Katherine of Aragon was remembered for her good deeds. Defending England from Scotland. Speaking up for woman and not backing down when Henry tried , on many attempts, to hurt her. Whether it was by taking away her crown or using a child against her mother. She fought literally to her last breath. She fought and struggled. If she would have given up and left for the nunnery she would never have been remembered. **

**King Henry was remembered mainly for the way he put people to death, his fatness, and his six wives. They even made a nursery rhyme off his many marriages.**

**'Divorced, Beheaded, Died, Divorced, Beheaded, Survived.' **

**From the reviews I got last chapter you all had me thinking 'what the hell did I write about Anne to get the responses that I got' lol. The Tudor family is a dysfunction bunch. **

**King Henry is a egocentric man who is fighting demons. He wants what he can't have, and he gives himself a bad reputation. This is what you get when you mix a Queen of royal blood with a commoner King and his controlling mother. **

**Queen Anne, who was once a foolish ambitious head case. She was pushed into the real world when she became a mother. Her child made her realize that she had something else to live for, to protect, and to keep safe from political harm done by the men in her life. Anne Boleyn now sees why Katherine of Aragon put up with Henry's bull. Her conscious grows heavy at the fact that she caused a good woman's suffering. Anne Boleyn also intends to make amends with her onetime enemy. Despite what her father says. Anne Boleyn is Queen of England and has decided to use her title for the good and not to please her family. **

**Princess Mary is a strong and bright child who is not blind at seeing the things that is going on around her father's court. Though she is only 14, she has a great duty to perform. Less than one years time she will be crowned Holy Roman Empress and Queen of Spain. **

**Catalina of Aragon is on her third marriage. She is only just starting to get her back bone back. She is currently married to a handsome Spanish naval commander. Who is helping her raise an unofficial prince and princess. She is only just learning that there is more to marriage than having babies, and finds that she finally has a chance to experience true love. This act itself is slowly opening the door to her former self.**

**Princess Elizabeth is a merry child. She just be chilling, laying back and relaxing in the arms of which ever of her ladies are willing to hold and play with her. Her high point of the day is when her wet nurse pulls her strings. Lol. **

**The Tudor Royal family is anything but perfect. In a way, their foolishness completes each other lol. So I hope you are not too disappointed in the story because it will turn into a full length story, and besides, what's a good story without challenges, struggles, pains, truths, villains and heroes. **

**Also a couple anonymous reviewers also suggested that I should not be so biased about Anne. I think their right. **

**I know it seems like I am being hateful towards Anne. But in truth I am not. I needed Anne to go through some pains and truths herself in order to realize how it is hard to survive. Now that Elizabeth is born Anne's entire perspective changed. Anne now looks back at how she came to be Queen. She feels bad about the way things happened and even worst at how people had to suffer. Her father and brother is another story. They want Mary to fail and have Elizabeth on the throne. They wanted her to die in the dirt. **

**Anne on the other hand felt the complete opposite of her father and brother. She felt bad for the wounded princess. Being a mother herself shed light on what she wanted in life, which is healthy and happy children, and a happy husband. She also wants peace between her onetime rival, and begin thinking of ways to do so. She now sees why Katherine stayed as long as she did. She endured for the sake of her child's future. And Anne now sees and knows exactly what Katherine felt like. **

**And for all the reviewers who 'love' Anne Boleyn, I will allow her to live and not chop off her head lol. **

**Tell me what you think. Enjoy Sudden Entrance. A new character will be joining the cast. And this person will have a destiny like no other.**

* * *

_October 20, 1536 _

Catalina's carriage rode through the early morning's mist. She and Alejo wanted to see Mary before Catalina was due to her confinement. She has just entered her eighth month of pregnancy ten days ago. Her middle was as round as an orange. Bella and Nicky were amazed at how much their mother's figure has change. Their are now saying small words and are almost walking. Bella on the other hand has already taken her first steps, she only needs something to hold on to for support. Catalina missed them every minute since she has left. It showed on her face. "They will be fine." Alejo assured her. Her weak smile did not fool him. He knew his wife.

"I know mi amor, Jane is so playful with them. She is like a big child when she is around them. We are so very grateful to have her." Catalina said. She is truly thankful to have Jane.

"Yes, and she will have her hands full if you are carrying another set of twins." Alejo jested. That earned him a genuine smile from his wife. Small talk continued between the two from toys to baby names. Soon they arrived at the palace and was shown in. Once they were inside the palace King Henry came to them with a smile on his face. Catalina observed how happy His Majesty is and felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Katherine, Alejandro it is good to see you," King Henry said as he hugged Catalina, he even shook Alejo's hand. This most definitely made both husband and wife uncomfortable. They were smart enough to not let it show on their faces. King Henry smiles at the couple and offers them seats in the sitting room. As the servants placed sliced fruit and wine in front of them the King began to speak up. "I have the most wonderful news." His Majesty stated as he sat back in his seat. Catalina smiled and nodded for him to continue. "It seems Queen Anne has been keeping a secret. A week ago she told me she was with child. It was a surprise for me." the King's smile widened and she made a little laugh.

"That is most wonderful news Henry." Catalina said truly happy for him. Alejo stood and shook the King's hand.

"Congratulations sir, may your family grow as healthy and strong as mine." Alejo said honestly.

"Thank you very much. I will have a joust in the Queen's honor and I wish for the both of you to attend." Henry said happily.

"Of course we will." Catalina said. All three stood and left the sitting room and through the corridors of the palace.

"Good." the King said while he walked with his hands behind his back. "Katherine, I believe Mary wants to show you her new sport, archery. She has proved to be skilled at such and activity." King Henry boasted. Catalina was very please at how much her daughter's health and strength improved. Today she was going to see for herself. As she and Alejo made their way to the open field, they could see just how much Mary's condition has change.

"Mary!" Catalina cried getting her daughter's attention. Upon hearing this, Mary drop her bow and arrow. She ran into her mother and step father's arms. Mary excitedly but gently hugging her mother. She hugged her stepfather after.

"I am so very happy you are joining us today." the princess said.

"I am glad you are in good health and spirits." Alejo's words warmed Mary's heart. She truly was happy with him. He is one of the reasons she is happy and that meant the world to Mary. Her mother's happiness meant more than her own. Soon the three was entertained by Mary's skill and achievements. Mary struck the targets gracefully. Catalina and Alejo watched and clapped at her progress. A few hours later it was and hour passed noon and lunch was brought to their open tent. Catalina was so hungry that she ate two servings. After their afternoon meal Alejo decided to take Catalina for a walk around the field to stretch their legs. After a few minutes, Catalina stopped and placed her hands on her stomach. "Are you well?" Alejo asked as he covered her hand with his own on her belly. Catalina smiled softly at him.

"The child kicked, put your hand here." she instructed as he gently put his hand on the side of her stomach. After a few seconds of waiting the baby kicked. Alejo laughed at the sudden movement of his child.

"Our child is strong." he commented. Catalina put her hands over his.

"The child kicks me every night and keeps me awake. Honestly husband, I can not wait to birth him or her. Or to hold our little one in our arms." Catalina said as she held Alejo's hand. He gently squeezed and kissed her lips. Catalina ended the kiss early and looked at her husband. He lifted her chin to look at him.

"What is it, mi amor." he asked softly. Catalina placed her hands on his jacket over his chest.

"If I bare you a daughter, will you not..." she could not even say the whole sentence. At that moment, Alejo understood where she was going. He slowly shook his head and warmly embraced her. Gently he held her tight.

"No matter what you bless me with Catalina, I shall love you unconditionally. If you bare me a daughter, then I shall be lucky. Lucky that I now have three beautiful faces to look upon." he said sincerely. Catalina nodded.

"Four if you count Mary." he added while smiling.

"I am sorry I doubted you. Giving my husband a daughter, and he being happy about it is something I am not quite used to." she explained. Alejo nodded and kissed her head.

"Then let our marriage be the start of equality amongst ourselves." Alejo said while putting his arm around her. They walked for a few minutes, before Catalina spotted a grove of daffodils on her right.

"Alejo look, daffodils. Oh, I love them. They shall go nicely in the dinning hall." Catalina said. Alejo smiled and nodded.

"For you my love, you deserve all the flowers on Gods green earth." he said as he walked in the grove and carefully went to gather them. While he was gathering flowers, Catalina heard a faint cry behind her. She looked and saw four brown stallions running loose, a man running behind them with a whip in hand. Catalina froze. She was speechless, she was so shocked that she was incapable of calling out to Alejo.

"Get out of the way!" she heard the man yelled. She was far but she could still hear him. The horses came closer and closer. She felt nothing, only darkness surrounded her. Alejo turned just as his wife was ran over by horses. The dust from their galloping made it hard for him to see if it was only one horse or more that hit her.

"No!" he yelled. Nearby guards saw from a distance and where already running towards him. Alejo ran to her side, he could not believe what has just taken place. There was bloody water coming from between her legs. Fear struck Alejo as his child's life was in danger. "No, my child." he whispered. The guards came along with Princess Mary. She immediately knelt by her mother and watch as Alejo took her in his arms.

"Mama!" she cried. Blood getting on both Alejo and the princess.

**White Hall Palace **

A guard ran with great speed to the King's office. "Your Majesty!" he cried as he burst through the King's office doors. King Henry was sitting at his desk preparing for the honorary joust. Anne was sitting near him and the sudden burst scared her and made her spill her tea. Her hot tea. King Henry stood immediately.

"What is the meaning of this." he roared.

"What has happened..." Anne said but the guard cut the Queen off.

"Your Majesty, Princess Catalina has been in a accident." the King's eyes widened at what he has just heard.

"What" he whispered.

"Horses was loose in the area and..." the King did not let him finish. He quickly ran from his office. By this time Catalina was being carried to her chambers. He watched as Alejo consoled his daughter, both was wearing Catalina's blood. Dr. Linacre was right behind them. Soon all the guards left the chambers. Anne came behind the King and took his hand in hers. He shook her off and went to Alejo and Mary's side.

**Catalina's Chamber**

"Stop the bleeding!" Linacre yelled to one of his attendants. Blood was coming from Catalina's womb.

"Sir, I can not, the head is breeching." one of the attendants said in panic.

"What! The child is coming with out the push?" he asked frantically. Little did they know that the horse attack induced the labor. But she was only violently pushed by only one horse. Linacre was puzzled, she was unconscious and the baby was coming push or no push.

Soon the head was out and the rest slowly came out. The child was screaming with powerful lungs. The child was small but healthy enough to live. Almost immediately the cord was cut and midwife came and took it to be cleaned. Once the child was cleaned, an attendant was told to give the child to the father. She did as she was told. She swaddled the child and left the room. Catalina needed to be cleaned, there are mostly small cuts and scrapes along with bruising on her body.

**Outer Chambers **

Alejo has been waiting for nearly an hour. He had to go quickly bathe and change into a shirt and breeches. When he came back he comforted Mary with the King. Suddenly an attendant emerged from the bedchamber and placed a small bundle in Alejo's arms. The child was light and was swaddled in a warm silk little blanket. Alejo had unshed tears in his eyes. For the first time he held his child. His first born. "My son." he whispered looking in his sons eyes. "What is the news about my wife. Please, tell me she is going to come from this." he asked the attendant.

"Her Highness majority injury is minor cuts and crapes. Dr. Linacre has said that the most damage was induced labor. Once she wakes she will be required to have bed rest immediately." the nurse informed him. Alejo closed his eyes and a lone tear released itself.

"Thank God." he said as he crossed himself. He turned to Mary and saw that she too was crying. "Your mother has blessed me with a son. Our first born son. This woman God has blessed me with, bestowed unto me a son. A healthy son. She is truly heaven sent." he said as another tear follow. Mary leaned down and kissed her brother's small head. The King and Queen watched as the scene unfolded. Henry could not believe his eyes. Katherine has a living son, and for another man. Henry's jealousy shot through the roof he got up and left. He reached his office with Anne behind him. He opened and slammed the door.

"Henry all will be well." Anne assured him. He pounded his fists against the desk.

"Do you not see, Anne! Katherine was INFERTILE! Now she has given her new husband a health son." he yelled. Anne winced back in fear.

"Henry it means nothing. Katherine's son is not what you should fret over. Think about the son's I shall give you and not the sons she didn't." she said. The King looked at her and stood to his full height.

"How dare you speak of MY sons with her. Do you not think I know that. Do you! I am angry because she could not give me sons. And not even two years into her marriage with Alejandro of Aragon she bares him a fucking son! A son that was supposed to be mine!" he roared in Anne's face. Anne had to step back. She sometime wondered if Henry still loved her. Now that she's a mother her whole perspective of every changed. She no longer wished to loose herself in plots and plans like her father and brother. Motherhood changed her for the better and the only concern she had was to have a healthy and happy family. She even pushed herself to try and befriend Princess Mary. She noticed how Mary cared deeply for Elizabeth when her daughter visited.

"Henry..." she said as she touched his shoulder. He violently shook her off.

"Do you think I do not hear them." he said in a deathly calm voice. Anne became confused. 'Hear who' she thought to herself.

"Who Henry." she asked.

"The whispers. I have heard whispers saying now that Katherine has a new husband she will have a chance to bare strong and healthy children." he said with venom in his voice. Anne stepped back becoming suddenly afraid.

"Henry, they are only jealous of us. Do not listen to them. They only want you to take her back." Anne reasoned.

"Get out." he said plainly. The sudden need for wine craved in him.

"Henry." Anne started but Henry cut her off.

"I said get out!" he yelled with his loudest voice. Anne practically ran from the room. All King Henry had ever wanted was a strong son. Now that his former Queen who was labeled infertile has just given birth to a healthy son. According to Dr. Linacre, the boy was a month premature and still healthy. Katherine had even admitted (in a private moment) that she loved her precious husband more than she loved him.

After all they shared, all they went through together she loves someone more than she loved him. Surely God was punishing him for his wrong doing. This was in fact proof that he had lost God's favor. All the while Katherine was blessed with healthy children fathered by another man. This enrage the King. In a sudden tantrum he destroyed everything that was not nailed down. He smashed chairs, broken tables and even turned over his desk. Rage consumed him, all his selfishness and wrong doing was thrown back into his face. He felt an uncontrollable need to do harm to himself but did not. King Henry slid unto the floor of his destroyed office. He held his head in his hands and began to cry to himself.

**Catalina**

As I awake from my sleep I felt very sore and pain in my stomach and womb. I moved my hips and the soreness overwhelmed me. I groaned in pain and open my eyes a little. "Mother." I heard Mary say in a whispered voice, her hand soon held mine. I gave it a small squeeze. "Mama are you well. Do you feel pain, what do you remember." she asked me. I sensed fear in her voice. I fully opened my eyes and noticed it was dark outside.

"What happened." I whispered. Mary came closer and kissed my hand.

"What do you remember about today." Mary whispered. I was about to answer when Alejo came from the shadows.

"Catalina, I have been so worried. I thought I lost you." he said with unshed tears in his eyes. I became afraid and I slowly sat up, wincing as the pain went through me.

"Lost me?" I repeated confused.

"Yes, you were trampled by horses, do you not remember." Alejo came to me and kissed my head. I slowly come to realization about the events leading up to me in this bed. I put my hands on my stomach.

"My child." I whispered and cried softly. Alejo took my hands into his.

"Catalina, never fear. Our child is healthy. You delivered soon after you were trampled." he said and kissed me again.

"Where is it." I asked softly. I could not believe after all that happened to me my child still was strong enough to survive. Alejo left the bed and went to a small basinet that I just noticed. He picked up a small bundle and brought it over to me. He sat by my side, he leaned down and put our child in my arms. As I held my child, I looked at his face. It is the most beautiful face I have ever seen other then my other children. I am looking at my son, my strong and healthy son. "My little boy." I whispered as I kissed his little head. "My sweet boy."

"What shall we name him?" Alejo asked as he caressed our sons head.

"I would like to name him Alejandro, after you mi amor." I said, Alejo smiled and a tear drop from his eye.

"I think that is a wonderful name." Mary said. I smiled to her and nodded. 'My little Alejandro'. I thought to myself. I looked to Alejo he caressed his sons' little head.

"Let us call him Alex for short." he said. Mary and I nodded. Little Alex and his brother Nicky has something in common. I have yet to remember their births. We marveled over Alex a little while longer. Mary and Alejo was tired I could see it in their faces. "Mi ha, you look so tired. Why don't you go and rest. We shall be fine." I assured her. She showed a small smile and nodded. Mary kissed Alex's head and wished us a good rest and left for her own chambers. We place Alex comfortably in between his father and I. Then I and my husband lowered ourselves in bed and sleep took us whole.

* * *

**Katherine and Alejandro finally has a child together. All is well. **

**Except for Henry. He NOW believes God disowned him. He is so mingled inside, his turmoil grows by the hour. But for what I have planned. Him not having a son will be the lease of his problems... And as you read, motherhood has changed Anne Boleyn. She now sees why Katherine put up with Henry's bs, because of Princess Mary. What a mother wouldn't do for her child. **

**Ok that is the my latest chapter. I hope you all like it. Please review.**


	25. Chapter 23: Innocence Lost

**Characters & Tittles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build **

**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark Hazel, Light/Med Build **

**Catalina Of Aragon-Dowager Princess Of Wales, Princess Of Spain and Holy Roman Princess_Black, Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy **

**Mary Tudor-Princess Of Wales & Duchess Of Cornwall_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim **

**Elizabeth Tudor-Princess Of England_Red, Pale, Brown, Small **

**Thomas Boleyn-Lord Privy Seal_White, Pale, Blue, Light/Med Build **

**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secratary_Black, Tan Pale, Dark, Light Build **

**Thomas More-Lord Chancellor _Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Light/Med Build **

**Anne Boleyn-Queen Of England_Black, Pale, Dark, Slim-Curvy **

**Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-UnOfficial Princess Of England_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small **

**Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-UnOfficial Prince Of England_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small **

**Alejandro Trastamara Of Aragon-Son of Infanta Catalina_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Infant **

**Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain (By Marriage)_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build **

**Jane SiVad/Persèus Borgia-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy**

**Thomas Wosley-Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Lite Build **

**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, Med Build **

**John Seymour- No Title Yet_Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky **

**Edward Seymour-No Title Yet_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build **

**Thomas Seymour-No Title Yet_Black, Tan, Blue, Light Build **

**Jane Seymour-No Title Yet_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim_ **

_October 21, 1536_

I wake up late this morning. It was about half pass 9. Alex and Alejo was still sleeping. Not a minute past and Alex started to stir from his slumber. I pushed myself up and gently held him in my arms. I loosened my strings on my chemise and took out my breast. Gently, I rubbed my nipple on his lips until he took to it. He began to suckle slow only because he was being fed for the first time. Soon Alejo stirred and woken up. He marveled at the sight before his eyes.

"The two of you look so beautiful." he said sitting up. He leaned down and kissed Alex's head. "Do you want some breakfast?" he asked as he lifts himself from the bed. "Yes, I would like that very much husband." I said as I caressed Alex's soft rosy cheek. He nodded while leaving and summoned a servant. They spoke quietly in the outer chambers. Soon a tray with sliced fruit, sliced cheeses and hot tea was brought in. After I finished feeding the baby we began to eat. The breakfast was perfect, I ate it slowly because I still was in pain. After we ate both Dr. Linacre and Dr. Carlos came in. Jane came soon after. The doctors consulted each other and examined my son and I. They deemed us both healthy. I was told I could walk around the room but not to much. Dr. Carlos said it was required of me to wait a few hours before I was able to take a carriage back to Brookfield. I needed to get on my feet first before I could go back home. I could not wait to show Bella and Nicky their new baby brother. That is until Jane surprised me and said she snuck in the twins in with two servants. Although it was a big risk, I was not angry. I am happy Bella and Nicky was here, we all can spend this happy moment as a family.

Their little eyes widen when they seen Alex. After an hour of marveling over their little brother, I decided to take a quick bath, with the help of Jane. I was still weak and sore from being trampled by the horses and Alex's hastened birth. After I was done Jane helped me in a blue dress with silver embroidery. Now I was up and walking, and the twins were playing with a doll and a toy sword Jane bought them. After some time lunch was served. The servants brought steaming hot shrimp, boiled chicken with rice along with other dishes. It was delicious. I ate plenty and practically stuffed myself. After lunch Jane settled the twins on the bed. "Baby." Bella said as she crawled close to me.

"Yes Bella, baby. This is your new brother Alejandro, like papa." she looked to Alejo and he nodded to her.

"Baby!" Nicky piped as made his way to me.

"Yes my sweet little boy." I said as I ruffled his onyx hair. Both children started playing with the throw pillows. Alex's soft cry got everyone's attention. I had Jane bring underclothes for his bottom. I bathed him and changed him into a fresh cloth. I then put him in a Spanish designed night chemise I made for him. After he was cleaned and clothed, I fed him. His suckle was still slow, but Dr. Carlos assured us that as the weeks pass his suckle strength will increase. It is because of his premature birth, Dr. Carlos told me a premature child needs a bit extra care. Alejo and I intend to have Dr. Carlos examine him weekly to make sure he is gaining his health.

After about ten minutes Alex was full and I burped him. His little burped made me so happy. I cradled my son in my arms and kissed his little head. Alejo sat next to me and I passed Alex to his father. Alejo swaddled his son. In his eyes I saw roundness. He is a first time father. Our son made little gurgles and Alejo kissed his neck. The moment before me was beautiful. Unfortunately our bonding moment was interrupted when Henry was announced in. I looked to Jane and we immediately was clueless about were to put the twins. I panic but was out of time to hide them. Henry entered the room, and all went quiet. Alejo, Jane and I bowed and curtsied to him. He nodded for us to rise.

"Good afternoon Katherine, Jane, Alejandro" he said as he noticed the twins playing on the bed. He walked over to them and marveled at their faces. I closed my eyes. Fear engulfed me. I took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Henry, I only..." he cut me off mid sentence.

"Twins." he said a little surprised. My heart beat sped rapidly.

"Yes" Alejo quickly said while cradling our son. "They are both my babies by another marriage." he lied. I hated for him to lie for me but it had to be done. Henry looked in both their faces.

"I never had the pleasure of seeing twins up close." Henry said as he looked at Bella as she opened and closed her fists at him. He walked to her and put his finger in her little hand. "She has a firm grip." he commented. This brought a smile to his face. He looked at Nicky and smiled.

Nicky in his sweet nature smiled back at the King and said "Lex" in his baby voice. "He is speaking already." Henry mused. Henry then turned his attention to me. "How are you Katherine, and the child. Is he well?" he asked kindly. I did not know what to say. I released a breath I did not know I was holding.

"Yes, I am well. I thank your Majesty for asking. As for my son, he is strong and healthy." I said not wanting to rub in the fact that I just gave birth to another mans' healthy son.

"And his name?" he asked. Alejo took this opportunity.

"My sons' name is Alejandro of Aragon." Alejo said proudly. Before Henry continued a servant came in and pulled Alejo to the side. They spoke quietly for a moment and Alejo came to me and gently gave me our son. "There is important business that requires my attention." he said as he kissed my cheek. He turned and bowed to the King and exited the chambers.

The embroidery business Jane owns is very successful. It brings in hundreds of thousands of crowns a week. She imports fine silks, jewels, skirts, fabrics and many other imports from other kingdoms. She has made Alejo her a partner in the business and his job is to intercept the shipments and see to it that the ships are refueled and their crews fed, paid and washed. It was a duty he loved, and I accepted that. Once they left the room Henry came close to me. "May I hold him?" he asked. Alejo had just left and I was in no position to refuse him.

"Of course." I said. Gently I put my son in Henry's arms.

"He so small." Henry whispered.

"Baby." Nicky said once again. Henry walked over to a chair and sat down. He smiled and caressed his little cheek.

"He is a handsome boy." he commented while looking over my son.

"Thank you." I said keeping a close eye on him. He turned and looked into Bella and Nicky's eyes again. He took a deep breath.

"Those eyes, I have seen those eyes before." he said. My heart skipped a beat.

"Your Majesty, I really must prepare to return home. I am still sore and very tired." I said. He nodded.

"Yes, I understand." he said softly. He handed Alex back to me and rose from the chair and prepared to leave. At that moment Bella said something that caused Henry to stop in his tracks.

"Mama". She said in her tiny voice while looking at me.

"What did she call you?" his voice was emotionless. He turned and looked at me. I quickly made an excuse.

"She calls me mama, am I not her fathers wife." I said and motioned for Jane, who had just come in, to take the twins to the carriage.

"They remind me of Mary when she was little." Henry said as he closed the door to my chambers. He turned and walked near me.

"Your husband is a very lucky man." he said kindly.

"Yes, I am very lucky to have him in my life." I said as Henry slowly closed the space between us.

"Henry, I must be going now. Jane needs help with the twins." I said, Henry's breath was now on my neck.

"Henry please, I just had a child." I said as I pushed him from me.

"Which should have been my son." he said with an angry voice.

"What?" I asked wanting to make sure I heard him correctly.

"How can you be so sure he is not mine?." he questioned. I was baffled at him.

"Henry he is not." I said as Henry kissed me. I push at his chest but he kept coming.

"You do not know that." he said between kisses.

"He is Alejandro's son." he seemed to stop, but continued to kiss. I pushed again and said, "Keep your hands off me." I said as I looked him in the eyes. I was sick of his games and had a half of mind to slap him.

"The last time I took you was in January." he said a he closed in and kissed my breast.

"No." I whimpered remembering how that almost cost me a divorced. "I waited a month before sleeping with my husband. He and I conceived in February." I said pushing him away. He backed away from me.

"January to October is nine months Katherine. This is my son, my long awaited prince." he said louder than he should have. He startled my son with his voice. He began crying softly.

"Henry from February to November is nine months. I gave birth a month early because I was trampled. Please, just let us go, I need to get him home so he would be better cared for." I said. Henry looked at me in realization. He knew I made sense and realized that Alex is not his son.

"Katherine, I still..." he trailed off. I took the opportunity to change the subject.

"Henry, you shall have many sons. They will be just like you. Strong, handsome, and have the royal Tudor resemblance. You shall teach him horse riding, archery, swords. Most importantly you will teach him how to became a great King and how to rule a great kingdom." I said as I looked him in his eyes. He went to my bed and carefully picked up my son. He gently placed him in my arms.

"Thank you." I whispered. Henry nodded and caressed Alex's cheek. I cradled my son and kissed his head. Henry walked to the chamber doors and opened it for me. "Thank you Henry." I said as I exited the room. As I walked down the corridors, I see two men at the end of the hall. Thomas Boleyn and Thomas Cromwell. I neared them and they bowed deeply.

"Your Highness." the said in unison. I stopped and nodded for them to rise.

"Good afternoon Mr. Cromwell, Mr. Boleyn." I said kindly.

"Good afternoon madam." Mr. Cromwell said and Thomas Boleyn had a mean look in his eyes.

"Good afternoon My Lady." Boleyn said. I nodded again.

"Congratulation on the birth of your son. Your husband is a very lucky man." Cromwell commented.

"Thank you, we are very lucky to have such a healthy child. I bid you both a good day." they nodded and opened the main entrance door for me. I walked outside to the gardens to meet Mary. She had archery equipment and targets set up in a corner area. She was practicing her striking distance. As she put the arrow in the string and pulled back. She struck and made a perfect hit. "Well done mi amor." I said and she turned and came to me.

"Mother, I thank you for seeing me before you leave." she said in her sweet voice.

"I would not have left without saying goodbye sweetheart." I said to her. She put her equipment down and came to hug me. I gave her Alex and she cradled her infant brother as if he was her own. "He is so beautiful and handsome, mother." Mary commented. I embraced them both. We talked for a few moments longer and she walked me to the carriage. She kissed each of her siblings and I kissed her head. Soon Jane, the children and I were comfortable in the carriage, then we was on our way to Brookfield.

* * *

**November 1,1536**

**Catalina Of Aragon **

My grand carriage is a few minutes away from Whitehall palace. Alejo was with me holding my hand. While the carriage stopped we exited quietly. The page boy of the king lead us to the royal dinning room. Queen Anne received us and we curtsied and bowed to her. "Your Majesty." we say and she showed us to our seats.

"Please sit. I am very happy to have you here." she said with a smile. I nodded and the servant served us our plates and goblets of sweet honey wine.

"Thank you Your Majesty, it is a pleasure to be here." I said kindly.

"I've called you here this evening to made amends." she said as she sat down at the head of the table. I looked to Alejo and we looked to Her Majesty.

"I must say, that when we received your letter we were quite suprised." I said to her, Alejo nodded.

"I have been thinking a great deal lately and my perspective changed dramatically due to my daughters' birth." she said as she looked me in my eyes and continued. "As you know our daughters Princesses Mary and Elizabeth have grown closer. Mary loves her baby sister and I know Elizabeth loves Mary. Their sisterly bond makes me happy and I wish to forget the past we shared. Though it is painful, I wish to be no one's cause of misery." she said to us. I was a bit puzzled at her words. She must have seen my discomfort because she spoke up again. "I know I may sound foolish for offering friendship but I do not want tention between us anymore."

"I must say, I never expected you to offer friendship to my family and I. Though we have our differences I never thought it would be you to offer yourself as a friend." I said to her.

"Well, having a child changes a person. When I gave birth to Elizabeth, holding her in my arms... I felt so protective over her. I began to realize the world for what it is. A man's world. Most importantly I saw my father, uncle, and brother for what they were." she made since. It's a shame it took this long for her to finally see. The wool is no longer over her eyes.

"Having a child will make you grow up rather quickly. Motherhood changes you." I said softly, the Queen smiled and nodded.

"I now see why you... stayed. For the sake of Mary, she was your chief concern aside from your Queenly duties of course." she said and I nodded to her. My daughter was my only concern. "I know some what of why you stayed so long, and I respect you for putting yourself out there for your child, I only want my daughter to grow up happy and healthy. I must say that my father tried to talk me out of this dinner but I am happy I did not. I allowed him to tell what to do for far too long." I nodded and we talked more about our daughters. A few minutes later Mary came and was seated at the table.

* * *

**November 10, 1536**

As we get ready for my childrens 1st birthday, my wife and son have been getting closer. Catalina and Alex have strongly bonded over the twenty one days he's been here. She has been so careful with him. He has been getting stronger by the day. Dr. Carlos has been examining him weekly, and reports that little Alejandro is excelling in health and is showing signs of robustness in strength and health. Catalina and I were very happy to hear such good news. Catalina stayed up many nights watching him. She says he looks like me when he is sleeping. One night I awoke to her watching him as he slept.

_**-Flashback-** _

_"Catalina, Alex will be fine, come back to bed." I said as she looked to me. Her eyes were tired and half lidded. _

_"Only a little while longer." she said in almost a whimper, her voice was soft and I could see she had been crying. Slowly I left our bed and joined her. _

_"Catalina, he is fine. Dr. Carlos said he shall be very strong and healthy." I said to her. She nodded slowly. _

_"I know husband. But I am so worried for him. He is so young and all I could think of is my two sons both of the Prince Henry's. They died so very young and... I do not know what I will do if...if he..." she could not even speak it. I took her in my arms and held her close._

_"I know what you have been through was heartbreaking. But you must know, Princess Mary and the twins are a blessing. And I thank God for them every night. I know Alex's birth was premature, but I am his father. It will not be like before, now that I am your husband we shall have more strong and healthy children. I know for a fact that they all shall survive." I said softly to her. She gave me a look of curiostiy. I explained further. "Mi amor, I know you have suffered a great deal with your passed births. Perhaps the fertility problem does not lie with you." she gasped as I finished. _

_"What are you implying?" she asked as she sat back. _

_"I have heard of His Majesty's mistresses. Before you bore him Prince Henry was he having affairs?" I asked. _

_"Yes, he told me years after our wedding that he was pressured in sewing his royal oaths." she whispered. A lone tear rolled down her face. She knew where this conversation was going. _

_"Was his mistresses known for comforting other men?" I asked softly. _

_"Yes." she choked out. I hated to see her like this but Alex is living breathing proof that she was not the problem. _

_"Women can pass on diseases to anyone they sleep with, including His Majesty. There is this illness called syphilis." I said her eyes widened as she looked up to me._

_*****(A chronic bacterial disease that is contracted chiefly by infection during sexual intercourse, but also congenitally by infection of a developing fetus. Syphilis is a sexually transmitted disease caused by the spirochetal bacterium Treponema pallidum subspecies pallidum. The route of transmission of syphilis is almost always through sexual contact, although there are examples of congenital syphilis via transmission from mother to child in utero.)*****_

_"Infected men can unknowingly pass the disease to their wives, and if their wives are pregnant they unknowingly pass the disease to the unborn child. The end result...is loosing the child in misscarriage, still births or giving birth to a weak child that will not see six months of it's life." I carefully explained. Catalina's face was riddled with wet tears. I immediately took her back in my arms. She cried and tried her best to conceal it for she did not want to wake our sons and daughter. Bella and Nicky slept soundly in a double basinet while we watched over Alex. After realizing she spent years of believing she was the cause of the problem that her husband made her out to be, but it was infact King Henry who was the cause of the royal heirs dying._

_Catalina was swept with grief at the fact that her former husband took her precious babies. She was so hurt. Catalina wept in my arms for the rest of the night. The next couple of days she was quiet and concealed herself in our chambers with the children. And slowly she opened up to me. We talked about it a little bit more. "I have had my doubts when the twins were born. Now that I think about it, I think that the only reason why Isabella and Nicolàs are here and well is becuase Anne Boleyn kept Henry away from the beds of other women. Therefore he could not have ill seed if he did not take anyone except me." she said. We continue to speak of His Majesty and got on with our day. Since then, Catalina has been in a much better mood. _

_Finding out she is infact firtile opened a more deeper sexuality in her. We could not lay together until she recovered from Alex's birth and the horse incident. She kisses me more and touches me more willingly. I thank God for her and eventhough she was hurt by the King, I think being married to a man who loves and cares deeply for her and her children, has strenthened her healing process. _

**-End Flashback- **

I marvel at the sight of my wife feeding our son. Now since he was born, Bella and Nicky was given their own chambers. Jane has more than enough room for it. Their new chambers were adjacent to ours with a door to theirs so we can pass through. As Alex is being burped I walked over to the door and passed through to Bella and Nicky's chambers. When I entered, I saw Bella standing in her big crib. Nicky was chewing on one of his toys. They both stood up and made more baby noises to me.

"Hello my little girl." I cooed to Bella. I picked her up and kissed her head and place her on the floor. She and Nicky recently began to walk and now running a little bit. Nicky was holding a toy he was chewing on and through it at me, then he laughed. I laughed with him. I picked my boy out of the crib and led them both to my and their mothers chambers. When we entered the twins ran to her the best they can and hugged her knees.

"Hello mi amors." Catalina cooed.

"Baby." Nicky said with his eyes wide.

"Yes, Nicolàs. Baby. This is your baby brother." Catalina said while smiling.

"Baby is their favorite word." I said to Catalina as she lied Alex beside her.

"Yes it is. I can not wait until they start speaking more words." She said. I nodded in agreement. I picked Bella up and placed her next to Alex.

"Can you say Papa." I said to her. "Pa-pa." I drawled. As Bella was more concentrated with my shirt collar, Nicky surprised us by saying.

"Papa." Catalina and I looked at each other and laughed. She picked Nicky up and we praised him on his new found word. After we bathed all three babies and ourselves, we left our chambers and placed the twins in a play room. Jane had surprised us with it as an early birthday gift for Catalina. As we got the children situated, Catalina, Jane and I continued our last minute preparation for the twins first birthday party. We invited all Bella and Nicky's little playmates and issued in invitation to my stepdaughter Mary.

Today turned out to be a spectacular event. The twins received many gifts. They played with other children their ages, and played around the garden. The day became even more special when the Dux Divine _(Latin: Divine Ruler)_ of Brookfield sent the twins a pair of pure bread Spanish stallions. They were only ponies, and the twins loved them. Isabella's pony is brown with a white nose, her little saddle is brown with the symbol of a royal pomegranate and a crane. The symbols are my and her mothers symbols. Nicolàs pony is onyx black with a black saddle. He had the same symbols. Both saddles were adjustable, when the horses and the children grew the saddles can be adjusted to comfort. Even the children of the divine council attended with their mothers and fathers. We were very happy they attended.

One of the council members praised us for moving in Brookfield. He went on to say that Brookfield honors Catalina and her mother Isabella Of Castile. They believe in strong woman. They even hung the royal Castilian flags along with the Divine Brookfield flags on the walls surrounding Brookfield. Catalina was grateful and thanked the council member. Later in the day it was time to sing happy birthday and blow out the candles. As we sung the twins snuck some icing from the big chocolate cake.

Then it was time to blow out the candles, which fascinated them with the bright yellow and orange colors. They huffed and puffed a few times but eventually they blew out all the candles. Everyone clapped and cheered for them. After they finished their cake, the twins opened their gifts. They received so many of them, after all of the children played around in the garden we surprised the twins with pony rides. Our servants Julia and Gretchen helped the children on their new ponies and walked them around the garden.

We even allowed other children to ride the ponies around the garden. Jane, Catalina, Mary and I sat down and got to know the other Brookfielders. We had a very good time, our fellow Brookfielders were happy to be in the presence of Princess Mary. Catalina and I planned to have the twins play with other children in the community. They played all day until dusk. When the party was over the servants began to clean the first floor of the estate. Catalina and I put the children to sleep.

They had so much energy and tired themselves out. They instantly fell asleep when their little heads fell ageist the pillows. They each held a stuffed animal in their arms. Catalina and I stayed up and talked about the children's future. Brookfield had an excellent education system. We had decided to enroll Isabella, Nicolàs, Alex and any other children we have in the Brookfield Academy for Girls and the Brookfield Academy Boys. The academies in Brookfield provided an education that is more grander than any kings of Europe or the world has ever had. After we spoke about the children's future, we went to sleep, and sleep took us peacefully.

* * *

_January 31, 1537_

**Queen Anne**

I take a deep breath as I watch Princess Mary and her archery. Henry boasts about how strong and healthy his daughter has become. He does not even pay attention to me anymore. Honestly My father and brother secretly wished those Seymour's would have killed her so Henry would love only Elizabeth and I. Even though Mary was once considered my rival, I would never want her dead. I know what people say, what they think of me. They call me a usurper and many other hurtful names. But I am not.

When I first heard that Mary was struck with an arrow, I prayed that she would get well. My father pushed Cromwell and I up to convince the king to place Elizabeth ahead of Mary in the succession. Even though I was in the conversation, Cromwell did most of the talking. It would have been nice to have my child as heiress but not at the death of another child. It would not have sat well with my conscious. Though my father would think differently. My father barks at how I am losing the king's affection. But I know Henry. He is a king and does whatever he wished.

I find myself wishing I was Katherine. Or Catalina as she now goes by. I know now that she spoke the truth when she said I would end up in the same position as she was. The same thing Henry and I did when he was still married to Katherine, I found him doing the same thing with my ladies. All of his mistresses and my fathers ranting and raving is stressing me. I fear they will put strain on my pregnancy. Like the first miscarriage. I kept it to myself but Henry's infidelities and my fathers constant barking about politics placed much strain on my pregnancy. And I fear it's happening again. As I look at Mary, playing with her bow and arrow, I could not help but be a little jealous. I heard her one day speaking about her baby brother. My father felt she was rubbing it in my face.

She knew speaking of sons is a sore subject for me. Early last year, my husband was in a jousting accident and he was knocked unconscious for some time. I was three months pregnant. His accident caused me great stress. It overwhelmed me, and I lost the baby. I was showing and everyone knew. Henry was angry, but he said he was not angry at me. He said all women go through it. But I fear not. Not all woman have miscarriages. When Dr. Linacre examined me he deemed me healthy to have more children. But when he washed and cleaned my baby it was discovered it showed signs of being a boy and deformity.

Henry was not happy about that one bit. He became more distant with me and rarely came to my bed. I sometimes feel like Katherine. As I think about Katherine, all I thought about was how badly I treated her. I made a decision, against my fathers continuous and sometimes unwanted advice, to at least become friends with her. Especially Mary, I owe her that much. She is the only sister Elizabeth knows and I would not rob Elizabeth of getting to know and love her sister. Especially since Mary is so willing. Katherine could shed some light on me and maybe I would know how to handle Henry better. Henry is seeing other women and doesn't think I know. I even see him eyeing that Seymour girl.

He asked me to place her as one of my ladies. I obeyed and I now regret it. Henry only has been kind to the Seymour's only because he wanted to show the court he was a forgiving King. He even gave the Seymour brothers a place at court. All is well though. His Majesty shall be proud of me once I deliver him a son. As I sit here in my sixth month of pregnancy, I know am carrying the Kings' son. Though I am stressed due to my husband affairs and his activities, I will try my very best to stay calm. Sometimes the baby kicks but not like Elizabeth did. I feel so raw in the pit of my belly. Henry suggested I start my lying in early. I complained but eventually I did what I was told. He wants me away so he can have his whores, but I shall have his son.

Though being Queen weighs heavily on me I find myself wondering how Katherine did it so well. One day I shall asked her. "Lunch Majesty." Madge announced. I carefully walked to the small table and sat. Madge brought me my favorite, shrimp and honey biscuits. I was craving them. I ate two servings with sweet wine. After, I became tired and was prepared for bed early. I slid in my bed and lied down. My son kicked again and I smiled rubbing my belly. Only three months until my place is secured.

* * *

_February 2, 1537 _

As I sat on my throne I watched as my court was noisy and happy. Everyone is so happy about every little thing that has happened to them. Everyone except me. All around me my courtiers are dancing, singing, smiling, laughing. I try my best to mask my pain. The hurt that swells in me is swallowing me whole. I have been made a complete fool. This is further proof I have fallen from God. My Queen has lost my child. She is currently recovering in her chambers. After the lost of the child, Linacre said the child was male. My blood boiled at such heart breaking news. Now I am convinced that my marriage to Anne was a mistake from the beginning. I should have remained married to Katherine.

Allowing myself to divorce her was the biggest mistake of my life.

_Two Days Later... _

Today is February 4, and I have ordered Wolsey to make my marriage to Anne null and void. I have had my doubts about Anne. Charles told me about how her father offered Mary Boleyn to the King of France. Then he went on saying that there were rumors of Anne being offered also but he was not entirely sure. He also mentioned how he tried to tell me when I was courting her but I would not listen. A choice I now regret. Last month while Anne was still pregnant I secretly wrote to the King of France. I asked him to confide in me about Anne. He probably did not like her like the rest of Europe and would tell me the truth. Until then I shall pleasure my mistresses to get my mind off yet another dead son from Anne. Sometimes I can not stand the sight of that woman. It is a great displeasure at the very thought of her. She took me away from Katherine.

That boy she had for her husband would have been mine. As I leave my throne at court I noticed a young lady. I believe she is that Seymour girl from Wolf Castle. I wink at my page boy, he went to her and she followed him to my bedchambers. As she entered I was already in my night shirt and she went to change in a chemise. I wanted her to pleasure me, but decided against it. Katherine used to hold me at the beginning of our marriage. That is all I want, is for someone to hold me. When my chosen mistress came out of the bath chamber, I gazed at her beauty. Her long blonde hair flowed down the white chemise she changed into. She had a peaceful look. But I sense fear in her. "Do not fear me. I will not harm you." I said as she kept her eyes on the floor.

"Forgive me your Majesty, I am afraid. I have never done this before." she said ashamed of herself.

"Honestly, I wish not to take your virtue. I only wish to be held. I am in turmoil and I only ask for your comfort." I said still filled with wine. I pulled the blankets and sheets allowing her to get into bed first. I followed and relaxed on the pillows. She took me in her arms and I took her in mine. I slept comfortably in her arms. She held me like Katherine held me. I had one of the best nights sleep I had since I married Anne. When I finally awakened I felt as if all my worries was gone. I lay with her in my arms, she sleeps so peacefully. I caressed her cheek as I watched her breathe.

My touch stirred her from her slumber. She opened her blue eyes and looked at me. There was something about this woman that calmed me. I placed my hand on her chin and kissed her. Something about her touch, it is more gentle than Anne's touch. I shall keep her around me. For when I require comfort I shall call on...her. "What is your name?" I asked as I embraced her.

"Jane, Your Majesty." her voice full of sweet softness.

"I would like you to be of a comfort to me, and never fear, I shall make sure Queen Anne treats you respectfully." she nodded and hung her head.

"Your Majesty, I do not deserve such kindness from you." she said with unshed tears in her eyes.

"And why is that?" I ask confused.

"Because...it was my brothers who harmed Princess Mary." she said softly. Unbeknownst to me a tear escaped my eyes. Being reminded of almost loosing my pearl was heartbreaking. Just thinking about the four long days not knowing whether or not if she would live or die. Pain suddenly consumed me. Then I saw Jane's watery eyes. I hugged her for a few moments.

"All is well Jane, I have long since forgiven your brothers. Please, do not cry." I said as I kissed her head.

"It was my mistake for letting my wife's family speak harshly of Mary's mother. I in my drunkenness allowed it and she and I argued." I said to her. "That night she ran away, and my pearl almost was killed over my foolishness." I confessed. I never really talked about this to anyone before. Jane wiped a tear from my face. I kissed her hand and her beautiful eyes softened.

"All is well now Your Majesty. Princess Mary is healthy and safe now, and a rather skillful archer." we both laughed lightly at that. Jane smiled and laid her head against my chest.

"Thank you for comforting me Jane." I thanked her again. Soon after we went our separate ways. I began my day as usual and once I was in my office I decided to award Lady Jane her own rooms, away from the Queens apartment. Jane will like that very much. I shall choose the rooms less noticeable by everyone. There, she can comfort me in the night. My page boy appearance took me from my thoughts.

"Cardinal Wolsey, accompanied by the Duke of Suffolk, the Lord Chancellor and the royal physician Dr. Linacre." he announced and I nodded my head for their entrance to my office. Wolsey, Charles, Thomas and Linacre came and bowed to me accordingly. Their faces shown worry and if I'm not mistaken, fear.

"Your Majesty." Wolsey started as he came sat down at the table. Charles, Thomas and Linacre continued standing.

"Harry." Wolsey began while sitting back in the chair. "I have been there when you were born. I watched you grow up." he said. Then Thomas More stepped forward and spoke.

"Harry, I remember when your father, King Henry VII received news that he was blessed with yet another son. He was so happy. Not only Arthur, Prince of Wales secured England but a Duke of York. He always admired your robust health and strength. Although when Arthur passed away King Henry VII and Queen Elizabeth wept secretly. He once said to me that if you ever stepped out of line, he wished for me to correct it by telling you of your missteps. Harry I believe this conversation has been long awaiting you." Thomas said with the most serious face I have seen him in.

"Harry, I have loved you since we were boys. We only want to help you and see you happy." Charles said with a sad expression. I stood up immediately and scowled at them.

"What are you planning!" I said annoyed. Wolsey cleared his throat. "Speak!" I yelled further annoyed.

"Harry, I believe you have had mistresses before you and Katherine of Aragon were married." he started. How did he know. I had secret mistresses but was very careful. Though I really wanted to be pure on my wedding night, I took a well known mistress in secret to practice performing on to please Katherine. I took another woman to sew my royal oaths to make sure I was prepared.

"How many of your spies do you have in my palaces!" I hissed. He may have been spying for years.

"My spies are only here to protect His Majesty and the royal heirs." Wolsey stated. "We firmly believe that through your mistresses you have contracted syphilis." he said flatly. I looked at him wide eyed. How did he know what I have, what is he getting at. "Harry this disease most likely may be the cause of England's insecurity. I have became knowledgeable to the disease and it seems that a person can unknowingly pass it on to someone else. We believe that is what happened in your case. You most likely passed it to Queen Katherine." Wolsey said in one breath and continued. "Now Harry, before I say this you must know that we love you and only wish to help you." Wolsey said. I had to sit down. Just what the hell was this meeting about. "This illness is known to cause miscarriages, still births, and weak newborns. Your first wife Katherine of Aragon suffered all those misgivings. She has lost three heirs and two heiresses. With the loss of Queen Anne's heirs by you is further proof. That is the result of seven royal children lost. Of course that is with the exception of the Princesses Mary and Elizabeth. I believe we may have misdiagnosed Katherine of Aragon in her fertility." he said cautiously.

He looked at me and placed his arms one of the arm rest on the chair. The sweat on his face glistens from the sunlight through the windows. "What are you saying?" my voice was filled with a deathly calmness.

"I am sorry Henry, but we firmly believe that you are the source of the fertility issue. If you continue to sleep with infected mistresses, you will spread the disease and never have sons for England, or daughters." I felt as though I could not breathe. They were blaming me? Of course I had syphilis, but I did not know it could kill children. If I had known that, my sons the two Princes Henry's would have been here with me today. They would be teenagers. All my and Katherine's children would have been teenagers except one or two. Katherine would not have had to suffer.

"Harry, the proof is the child, Alejandro of Aragon the younger. He is proof that Katherine of Aragon, his mother is in fact fertile." Thomas said.

"We had secretly summoned Dr. Linacre here to examine you and dose you with a known concoction so you could be rid of this disease in three months time." as Wolsey said that fire shot through me. They blamed me! The fucking King of England! They blamed me for loosing the children. This can not be true. I am a king, I could not be blamed of such deaths.

"It was the women". I whispered in shock. Wolsey's eyes became down cast.

"Harry, it can not be. Two women suffered this illness. Two. I am sorry but...we have come to a decision. It is for the better if you rid yourself of this disease. Think of your future sons and daughters. Do you really wish to put their health at risk! Think of England." he reasoned.

"England! Think of England!" I repeated in anger. "Tell me, are you saying I am the cause of all my children dying?" I yelled loud enough for the guards to hear. But I did not care. How dare they accuse me. "Is that what you are saying?" I yelled again twice as loud.

"Henry we only want to help you." Thomas said. I could not take it anymore. This was too much.

"GET OUT." I bellowed loud. "Get out now before I have you all executed!" I yelled. They obeyed and exited quickly. "There is nothing wrong with me! I am the King, and there is nothing wrong with me." I screamed as I followed them, my voice scared the children and women. All eyes where now on me. I was furious. I went back in my office and slammed the door. As I sat back down I think about all I heard. As much as it hurts it all made sense. I did have syphilis but I kept it quiet. I had no idea my mistresses gave it to me. That means half the women in court has it. Katherine was blamed for my mistake, and now Anne is going through the same thing. After all I had done to Katherine. Causing our children's death, hitting her, abusing her, the rape.

She went through an insufferable marriage with me. Tears rolled down my face. My God. What have I done.

* * *

**Now King Henry knows the truth. He is the source of his children dying. And Henry finally met a set of twins up close. But has no idea their his set of twins. Anne is finally coming around and Henry has met Jane. Many things will change soon. And for my Anne haters and Anne lovers, what I have planned for Anne will make both groups happy. Tell me what you think of Innocents Lost. And I will give certain reviewers a bit of advise. Don't drink so much haterade. It is not becoming of you. Lol.**


	26. Chapter 24: Oldest Trick In The Book

**Characters & Tittles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build**

**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, ****Hazel, Light/Med Build**

**Catalina Of Aragon-Dowager Princess Of Wales, Princess Of Spain and ****Holy Roman Princess_Black, Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy**

**Mary Tudor-Princess Of Wales & Duchess Of Cornwall_Brown, Pale, ****Hazel, Slim**

**Elizabeth Tudor-Princess Of England_Red, Pale, Brown, Small**

**Thomas Boleyn-Lord Privy Seal_White, Pale, Blue, Light/Med Build**

**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secretary_Black, Tan Pale, Dark, Light Build**

**Thomas More-Lord Chancellor_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Light/Med Build**

**Anne Boleyn-Queen Of England_Black, Pale, Dark, Slim-Curvy**

**Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-UnOfficial Princess Of ****England_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small**

**Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-UnOfficial Prince Of ****England_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small**

**Alejandro Trastamara Of Aragon-Son of Infanta Catalina_Black, ****Olive, Hazel/Honey, Infant**

**Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain (By Marriage)_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build**

**Jane SiVad/Persèus Borgia-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy**

**Thomas Wosley-Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build**

**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, Med Build**

**John Seymour- No Title Yet_Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky**

**Edward Seymour-No Title Yet_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build**

**Thomas Seymour-No Title Yet_Black, Tan, Blue, Light Build**

**Jane Seymour-No Title Yet_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim**

**Thanks for the reviews! In this chapter two main characters are about to have a MAJOR change in their life.**

* * *

After realizing what I had done, I summoned a pitcher of the strongest wine England had. I drank the whole pitcher. Goblet after goblet. Anything to get my mind off it. After a few hours a French messenger came with the reply from his master, King Francis of France.

_'His Royal Majesty, King Henry VIII,_

_It is an honor to receive a letter from the King of England. I have read your recent letter to me and understand you wish to have knowledge of the Boleyn sisters. I shall tell you all that I have knowledge of._

_At that time, the English ambassador of my court, your current father-in-law, presented me with his eldest daughter. Mary. During that time she was my English mare. Once I tired of her Thomas Boleyn presented me with his youngest daughter. Your Queen, Anne Boleyn. That is when I found that ambassador Boleyn only wished to whore his daughters in order to become close to my throne. Once I received word that whored his children to you, we did not think you were going to fall for such a game. Forgive my next words but you have pushed aside the beautiful Infanta of Spain for a whore who was passed around the French court, than you married her sister. We heard how Katherine of Aragon has delivered a strong and healthy son to her new husband, Alejandro de Aragon._

_Please, congratulate her on my behalf. Anne Boleyn and her father tricked you only to gain power. Who knew, KING Henry VIII would be tricked by a common whore. Your Majesty fell for the biggest trick in the book._

_Unfortunately, you are not taken seriously with Anne Boleyn as your Queen. All of Europe believes you are a pompous fool. Heed my words, that woman and her family will be the fall of your Kingdom._

_Written in the hand of King Françios de France'_

Once I read the letter from King Francis, I felt my blood boil in hot anger. My worst fear have come true. Anne, the once love of my life spewed lies to obtain Katherine's crown.

'She is tricking you', Katherine's words came back to me. I actually fell for a whore's trick. All that I had done to Katherine flooded my mind. Her face full of tears as I forced her. I could hear her cries of pain as I beat her. The things I made her do behind closed doors. I had to sit down and catch my breath. I hurt my true love do to trickery and witchcraft by Thomas Boleyn. He used Anne to trick me. I degraded a beautiful woman who loved me unconditionally. That boy Katherine had just birth could have been my son. He could have been my Prince of Wales. My salvation. The Boleyn's has robbed me of a son.

Francis letter held many truths to it. My wealthy courtiers has left my court due to Anne's Queen ship. I did not get one marriage proposal for Elisabeth. I quickly stood and yelled for my page boy.

"Yes Your Majesty." He said with a bow.

"Summons five guards here now!" I bellowed. Soon there were five guards standing in my office. "Come with me." I said as we left.

We walked to Her Majesty's rooms, courtiers all bowing and curtsying and making way as we passed them by. Once we arrived I ordered the guards to wait outside until summoned. I entered alone. Anne was sitting in her outer chamber embroidering. She adorned her signature black and white French designed pattern dress. Her hair flowing down her back. Lady Rochford sat at her side while the rest of the Ladies in waiting sat around her. Anne looked up and saw me watching her. My mind went back in time. Could all her sweet and kind words to me where  
only meant for ill intent. Could she really posses such a manipulative skill. We shall find out. Her next words will determine her fate.

"Henry." she said sweetly and rose from her seat and curtsied low along with the rest of her Ladies.

"Anne." I replied. Slowly I made my way closer to her and she must have sensed my discomfort.

"Husband, are you well?" she inquired.

"Leave us!" I ordered and the ladies quickly obeyed. As they left I witnessed the look of confusion on Anne's face. I took a deep breath and studied her before me. That pale face, those dark eyes. It is as if I could see what everyone else has warned me about. I see not the beautiful young woman who said she loved me and not my crown. I see not the woman who behaved like the innocent she claimed to be. What I see before me was an ungrateful bitch who poisons everything she touches. I inch my face closer to hers. The scowl I wear is in plain  
view.

"Tell me Anne. Were you or were you not untouched when you came to my bed?" I seethed. She immediately stood and dropped the unfinished cloth on the floor. She looked at me with sad eyes. She sat back down and took a deep breath.

"I knew..." she trailed off. "I knew this day would become." she defended herself. I felt like spitting in her face.

"What day is that." I seethed. She sat back shaking her head.

"Henry, my love. I never wished to lie to you. I love you very much. But I only did what I was told to do. I must admit that when my father saw an opportunity for one of his daughters to be Queen, he took it." she said softly. My God, what the hell did I get myself into.

"I have sent a message to King Francis and he has replied back. He said that your sister were passed around the French court like a common whore! That, I already had an idea of. But you, I hear that you have learned French graces as well" I yelled to her. Her eyes filled with unshed tears. She closed her eyes and the tears fell from her pale face.

"Henry I love you." she said quietly. "I admit that I was taken for political reasons in France." I slowly shook my head. My gaze turned to the dieing fire, the embers glistened as Anne continue to woe in discomfort.

"What exactly are you saying!" I bellowed. Anne gaze met my eyes, revealing the desperation within her.

"My father... He used us to gain more access to King Francis. He used Mary the most." she said desperately. I turned away from this woman, just what did I really see in her and her family.

"Why did you tell me you where a virgin when you and I slept together. Why not tell me the truth then?" I seethed.

"I was afraid to Henry. It was all political gain at first. But I truly fell in love with you. The only thing that change me was Elizabeth, she made me see the truth. That I was only being used by my father." she said as another tear slid down her face.

"He never truly loved me as his daughter, I am only second born daughter to him and nothing more." she said as hurt filled her voice. As she said this, I could not help but feel a little of her pain. I too was pushed aside by my father because I was not first born. Arthur got all of the attention and he barely took notice of me. But this does not excuse Anne for what she did. Or what her father and brother did as well. All the hell I put the kingdom through, all because a man tricked me with his daughters. All the people I hurt...

"Do you have any idea what I did to Katherine. Do you know of the pain I inflicted. I hurt her in ways you will never understand." I said as pure anger weighed heavily in my chest.

"Henry, Katherine is a good woman. It is not fair what my family did to her." I harshly grabbed her arms and pushed her away from me.

"Katherine loved me, she was the only woman who did and you can stop playing innocent because I know that your father whored you to me. Francis told me everything. All of Europe laughs at me for falling for a whore!" Anne burst out into tears.

"I confess." she whispered.

"What?" I said back to her.

"I confess that I allowed my family to dethrone an innocent Christian woman. I confess all to you".

"I loved you Anne. I really did..." I trailed off. I did not have the heart to kill her. Her feisty attitude and wit. No other woman has that except Anne Boleyn. There, in the Queen's chambers I made a decision.

"I love you." she said softly.

"You tricked me." I seethed back. "No! You charmed me with witchcraft. Your father and brother helped you pull the wool over my eyes. Your foolish ways turn me against and became cruel to my true Queen." I said as my eyes began to moisten.

"I hurt her much because of you. I abused and raped her, only to marry a useless woman!" I said to her and continued.

"God has shown great shame on me. I was punished by marrying you. Now I see the error in my ways. You betrayed your kingdom by seizing the crown by trickery and witchcraft chiefly brought on by your own father and brother." I said calmly.

"What made you care all of a sudden." I found myself asking.

"Elizabeth." she breathed. "When I gave birth to her, everything changed. Her safety and wellbeing was my chief concern. I wanted to shield her from men like my father, my uncle and my brother. Putting them together mention bad things for anyone who opposed them." she said quietly.

As I take it all in, I realized what she was saying to be true about her family. Thomas Boleyn was rumored to have interest in the Protestant and Lutheran faith while in France. The King of France could not prove it and forgot about it when they were called back to England. I have also heard rumors that Thomas Howard and Thomas Boleyn bribed my own guards to look the other way while they speak heresy and spread heretical books around. Yes, Thomas More told me of this but I brushed them off. They could never get enough proof of the matter and  
I grew tired of him hounding my in-laws.

"As much as I loved you, you must be tried for treason. But I shall be lenient and offer you a chance to prove that you are not like the rest of your family." I said to her.

"Your father must have mentioned things concerning hearsay and heretical views?" I said softly. She looked to me and her eyes told me he has.

"Yes. He speaks mainly to our chaplain Thomas Cranmer. He is a Protestant and my father wanted me to show you a book by Martin Luther but I thought against it." she confessed as she hung her head. I only looked at her. In my desperate need for a son I probably would have done it. I probably would have pushed England into religion turmoil.

"Did you love me?" I asked out of nowhere. She looked into my eyes and place her hand on my cheek.

"Yes." she whispered. "I truly loved you, it was only after Elizabeth that I realized how things came to be. How I hurt... people. I didn't want to be like my family anymore. I don't want our daughter to be remembered for the Boleyn name. Only her Tudor heritage." she said as a tear rolled down he face. I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her cheek. Even now that I know the truth, I felt sorry for her. But she needed to be punished for her treason.

"What will happen to her?" she asked meaning Elizabeth.

"I have yet to make a decision Anne. I shall be kind to her, she is my daughter after all." I said and Anne sobbed quietly.

"I only wanted a happy family, something that is different from the one I grew up with. I just wanted stability." she said sobbingly. I nodded and looked towards the door. "Guards!" all five of the guards rushed in and bowed to us.

"Henry please." Anne pleaded to me. I ignored her, the once cunning beauty, now her true self is revealed before me. She gasped as I turned my back to her.

"Arrest the Queen on the charges of seizing the crown of England with trickery and witchcraft!" I made sure everyone heard it. All around us gasped. As much as I loved Anne I could not appear to be weak. Especially since people will find out the truth eventually.

"Henry!" Anne yelled as they took her into custody. "Henry!" she yelled again.

"You will not address me, the King of England by any given name!" I yelled and walked from her chambers. The guards followed as Anne sobbed and cried. The courtiers eyes budged at the site of their former Queen's behavior. The Boleyn supporters looked on stunned as she was taken away.

"Take the Queen to the Tower. Arrest Thomas and George Boleyn for having common knowledge of the Queen. Arrest Thomas Howard, and Thomas Cranmer for spreading heretical views." I ordered. Guards did as they were told.

"Henry, I love you." I heard Anne said as she was led away. Then I heard a scuffle and Anne tried to run to me but I turned my back on her and left for my own chamber. Soon I received news that all four men were being questioned. I retreated to my bedchambers.

I thought about what went on today. First I find that I may be the cause of my children's' death. My tears flowed free for hours on end. Have I caused my own children's demise. Have I taken the very breath from England. I became very stressed, that night I slept next to Jane Seymour. Anne no longer occupied my mind.

**The Palace of Charles V**  
**Granada, Kingdom of Spain**

"Come Reginald, I will show you how to make a perfect shot." Emperor Charles said to his long time friend Reginald Bianca. They were practicing in Charles' training field. He and Reginald liked to hunt with guns and Reginald was bad at it. He always made to much noise and almost always startled his prey.

"Alejo can shoot better than you." Charles jested. Reginald thought for a moment. Their good friend Alejo who is living a good quiet lifein England with their former Queen.

"Alejo is a very lucky man. He is living in a luxurious villa, had just had a son and is married to the most beautiful woman in England." Reginald said proudly. He was happy his friend is settled down happily.

"And let us not forget, Alejo is making babies." Charles said as they stopped at their desired location for practice.

"I heard rumors that the English courtiers do not believe the King can make healthy heirs. It's said that he falsely called my aunt barren when he himself is barren." Charles boasted. He was happy his aunt have true love. More importantly, he knew for a fact that his most truest friend Alejandro will take good care of his aunt and cousins. Charles smiled upon his aunt's new found happiness. Reginald laughed.

"The King of England has a 'problem' with his lower region. If your aunt did give him a son she would be unhappy. But now she can have all the children she wants." Reginald said as he loaded his gun. He kneeled down and pointed his weapon on the target ten yards away. Reginald carefully placed his hand on the trigger. Charles stood on the side of him. Reginald was concentrating on his aim only to be startled by a woman's' scream. Out of reflex Reginald turn the gun and tried to stand. The gun went off. I happened so fast. When he realized  
what happened he quickly stood to his full height. He gasped at the scene before him.

"Charles!" he screamed. The sight of his oldest friend laying there on the ground caused his blood to run cold. Charles was on the ground clutching his stomach. Reginald shot him in his lower stomach andblood was seeping out rather quickly. Charles clothes became soaked in his blood.

"Help! The Emperor has been injured!" he yelled as he put pressure on Charles' wound. Guards came running and gasped at what they saw. Reginald was dragged off to prison to be questioned. Soon Charles was carefully brought to his bed and the royal physician prepared him for emergency surgery. The tiny metal spear was extracted from Charles' gut, he had lost so much blood.

Once the physician finished Charles was white as a sheet. His mother had been called to be at his side. Everyone waited for him to wake.

Days had passed and finally, the Emperor had finally woken up. When he finally had enough strength he cracked his eyes open. The Archbishop of Granada and priests was praying over him.

"What happened?" he managed to get out. His voice was weak and low.

"Your Majesty has been injured in a terrible accident. You have been shot by Reginald Bianca of Aragon." Archbishop Canola said. His face weary and tired from praying for hours on end. As Charles thought, his mingled mind remembered what took place just a few days before.

"It was an accident." he weased. Charles began coughing and soon blood emerged from his mouth.

"Please, it was an accident. Release him, he was startled by a woman's' scream." Charles managed to cough out.

"It will be done Your Majesty." Canola said.

"Your Majesty, it is believed your wound is fatal. You have not married and have provided no heir to follow you. Who will be your successor after you are gone?" Canola asked. All in the room listened closely. Charles thought for a while and answered with his clearest voice.

"Sense I have no heirs, my throne of Spain and the entire Holy Roman Empire shall only be inherited by a blood relative of Isabella of Castile and Ferdinand of Aragon. My mother is unwell of the mind and therefore can not rule. My thrones shall pass to my aunt Catalina of Aragon. She has four strong and healthy children. Two of each sex. She is more than capable. Take a fleet of two hundred fifty ships and sail to England. Take the holy oil with you and there you will anoint my aunt Catalina Queen of Spain and Holy Roman Empress. I wish for you Canola to crown her. Her children shall be crowned Infante's and Infanta's of Spain. Also to be crowned Princes and Princesses of the Holy Roman Empire. It should take a month to sail to the English  
realm. Catalina resides in a wealthy community called Brookfield. Go there without pause. King Henry will try to intervene but do not allow such a thing. Anoint Catalina and her issue and bring them home to Spain." Charles said as he coughed up more blood.

"As you wish Your Majesty. I shall have it written down as your last will and testament." Canola said. After some time the royal council was present and the royal will was written.

"Your Majesty, all that is needed is your royal signature." Canola informed. King Charles struggled but gained enough of strength to sign the will. The next day Archbishop Canola prepared for the long journey. He made sure that the massive fleet had all of their ship captains along with the royal fleet. Canola planned for the fleet to leave within four days. He now has an important journey ahead of him. A new Queen was to be crowned.

**February 20, 1537**  
**Tower Of London**  
**Tower Hill**  
**Charles Brandon**

As I watch the crowd increase around me I hold tight of my son. So much has happened in the past two weeks. The trials of the Boleyn family began and ended very swiftly. Her Majesty was arrested a little over two weeks ago. Then her father and brother followed her. Her uncle and her family chaplain was arrested also. Thomas Howard and George Boleyn were executed on the 17th and 18th of February. During interrogations, it came to knowledge that the Queen was intimate with Sir Thomas Wyatt when her family came back to England. Though it was  
said she had confessed to the king. Wyatt's father had favors with Cromwell and Thomas was able to escape the block with lesser charges. Cromwell himself was present at the execution. I was taken from my thoughts when my son squeezed my hand. That is when I noticed the now former Ladies in waiting of the Queen walked in two straight rows in front Anne Boleyn.

They led the way to the scaffold. She had no emotion on her face and walked as gracefully as ever. Anne Boleyn adorned a thick red hooded cloak with grey fur. She climbed the few stairs and stood and faced the crowd. As I look in her eyes I find them widen and I looked behind me. Princess Mary and her Ladies walked at the front of the crowd and all around bowed in respect to the princess. For a moment I saw fear on Anne Boleyn's face. Her eyes was down cast and she pulled her scarlet cloak tighter around her body. Anne Boleyn stepped aside on the raised podium. The king kept his word about being lenient towards her. She was sentenced to watch her family get executed as traitors. The king has annulled their marriage and declared Elizabeth a bastard. She herself has been matched up with a common duke in Scotland and ordered to never return to England again.

As the crowd gazed toward the entrance of Tower Hill, Thomas Boleyn walked toward the scaffold surrounded by guards. Her wore the same black jacket, breeches and hoses he wore two weeks ago. When he climbed the scaffold steps he saw Anne Boleyn. This was her third time witnessing the deaths of her family. Her brother and uncle were now gone and now it was her fathers turn. He looked her in her eyes, she knew he knew she confessed to the king. He was quiet ever since. He knew death was coming to him. In respect for the former Queen bishop Fisher kneeled and we all followed, including Princess Mary. The French executioner spoke the last words Thomas Boleyn would ever hear.

**Queen Anne**

As I watch Princess Mary walk at the front on the big crowd that attended the execution. She had an emotionless expression of her face. Princess Mary looked so much like Katherine. It is as though Katherine herself is watching me. All I could think of was my precious Elizabeth. What was to happen to her. Will Henry be kind to her like he say he will. Will she grow up in a respectable home. My mind went back to Katherine's word to me at the end of her marriage to Henry.

'Get out while you still can. You are still young, there are plenty young men out there. All my husband will do is hurt you, and in the end you will be in the same position as I am.'

Those words struck me cold. She was right. Katherine tried to warn me of Henry's ways. Now I am to pay for it by watching traitors die, traitors who happened to have the last name as I. God help them.

Their French executioner pushed aside a stray lock of white hair and pushed it behind my fathers ear. Sense my father favored the French, the King had a French executioner to execute him. He looked aside fromme and motioned to a boy nearby.

"Boy, fetch my sword." he said. I looked to the boy and all of a sudden I found myself playing hide and seek with papa and George.

"He's going to catch you." George child like voice said, I ignored him and turned a sharp corner and down a row of tall bushes. I hid behind a sundial and covered my eyes. Then as quick as ever, I was in my fathers arms. He picked me up and twirled me around and kissed my head.

"I love you papa." I said in my small voice.

"I love you too Annie." my father said. Then all around me blackness fell from the skies. I was no longer in my fathers arms. I was now alone. I am cold and my surroundings are moist and misty.

"Anne Boleyn." someone whispers. I look around but nothing is seen. Blackness around me began to lighten slightly.

"Please help me. My daughter..." I said but was cut off.

"Elizabeth will be fine. She shall grow up under the protection of a mighty and strong woman." the voice said.

"Who are you?" I ask searching for a presence.

"Who am I? Do you not recognize my voice child?" the voice asked. I could tell this person was a woman.

"No, I'm afraid I do not." I said wanting to know more of this person.

"I have been given a task by God himself. I am to show you what you have done and the events that follows." the voice said. Then a figure appeared from the blackness. She revealed her face to me. And I recognized her from portraits Henry showed to me.

"Your Majesty." I whispered. In front of me stood Her Majesty the Queen, Elizabeth of York.

"You have birthed unto my son a strong child who's name shall be renowned through history." she said. My eyes moistened to know that my child was to make an impact in her lifetime.

"I am here to show you what you have done to my son." she said. I was speechless, have I made that much of an impact.

"My son Henry was once a loving boy. He loved Katherine so much and adored her. When my eldest son Prince Arthur died, he and Katherine became closer. I passed on soon after Arthur and smiled upon them. But when you came into his life, he neglected Katherine and my granddaughter. Then he began to hurt Katherine more." Elizabeth of York said as she snapped her fingers and showed me the past where I saw Henry beating Katherine for defending herself against me. She showed me all of what Katherine went through at the hands of Henry. She showed me the night Henry raped Katherine and how Katherine became with child as a result.

My eyes widened. Those twins she claimed to be her husbands by another marriage was infect the princess and prince of England. Henry has a son. A strong and healthy prince and has no idea. Elizabeth of York shows me the future and it reveals Katherine will have a great destiny. But she will be tested by misfortunes and prevail in the end. So much will happen. Mary will become a protector of many people in the future and so many others shall be rewarded. Elizabeth of York showed me many things. Soon, England, Spain, and the Empire shall change hands. Every important person I know life shall change for the better or worst.

"You have another chance at life, live well and begin anew." Her Majesty said and suddenly all around me fade. Soon I woke with a start and found myself in a moving carriage.

"Where am I?" I asked confused. Four ladies was around me dressed in warm clothing.

"You are in route to Scotland My Lady, as His Majesty ordered. You were brought in the carriage after you fainted at the Scaffold." A Lady told me. It was a dream. Katherine has children for Henry and he does not know. My God. Will she ever tell him. Then I remembered. Scotland. I sat back and looked out the window as the carriage charged through northern England to my new home and new life.

**Charles Brandon**

"Boy! Fetch my sword!" the French executioner yelled. Anne turned her attention to the boy and the executioner pulled out an sharp sword that sat under a stack of hey. Anne held a longing expression on her face. It almost seemed as if she was in another time. The French executioner's sword cut through the wind and in the blink of an eye sliced through the neck of Thomas Boleyn. We heard the head fall and land on the scaffold. Thomas' body fell lifeless like a rag dog he and Anne hit the grown at the same time. Many people gasped and her ladies cried in shock as they placed her in an awaiting carriage. Henry will be pleased to know he is now a free man.

"Papa." my son said as he looked up to me with his curly brown auburn Tudor hair.

"Yes Henry what is it?" I asked. I could see his mother in him. Margaret's hazel eyes just like Henry's.

"Can we leave, I wish to visit uncle Harry." he said innocently. I know he was probably afraid at what he just witnessed. I nodded to him and turned to leave. The Princess Mary was in my path and I decided to speak to her.

"Your Highness." I said and she nodded.

"Duke of Suffolk, and Henry, hello." she said to my son her cousin.

"Hello Mary", he said and went to hug her. She gave him a big hug and we walk away from the scaffold together.

"How is his health?" Princess Mary asked. She always did took care of her younger cousin. Henry loves Mary very much and I am happy to see their love for each other.

"His is healthy, and is excelling in knowledge." I boasts to her. She smiled and ruffles his hair.

"I am happy to know that." she said and we continue to walk.

"May I ask why Your Highness have come out to see the late Lord Privy Seal executed?" I asked her.

"I woke up this morning saying that I was not going to watch. But I am here and came to see the work of my father." she explained. That was understandable. We continue our walking and I walked her to her carriage and Henry asked if he could ride with Mary. I nodded to him and he hopped in the royal carriage.

"Princess will you inform your mother of today's events?" I asked.

"Yes, I will write to her once I am in my chambers. Even though Anne Boleyn has been a burden to her she would not become happy. She would mourn her because lives was lost that could have been save if Anne did not try so hard to please my father and become his Queen." she finished and I understood. Katherine of Aragon is not the type of person to smile upon a person's death. Even if that person caused her hurt and pain. I closed the carriage door and left for my own carriage. Soon we all arrived at White Hall Palace and went to see how Henry was doing.

* * *

**A/N: As I promised Anne Boleyn lives! She is now a Scot! It's a shame that she was a pawn in her fathers game. It was good Henry offered her a chance and allowed her to live. Now Anne does not have to answer to her father. She can now live free and finally happy and get on somebody else's nerves. Well, Henry is told some hurtful truths and  
hates himself for blaming Katherine to cover himself.**

**Ugh! Men, can't live with them. Can't live without them.**

**Thanks you guys for the reviews! I love hearing your thoughts. And as I promised, Katherine's choice to divorce Henry came with a chain of events. Her falling for Alejandro, giving birth to the twins and Alex. And now being an heiress again! Yay! Tell me what you all think. And long reviews! Please and thank you.**


	27. Chapter 25: God's Anointing Queen

**Characters & Tittles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build**

**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark ****Hazel, Light/Med Build**

**Catalina Of Aragon-Dowager Princess Of Wales, Princess Of Spain and ****Holy Roman Princess_Black, Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy**

**Mary Tudor-Princess Of Wales & Duchess Of Cornwall_Brown, Pale, ****Hazel, Slim**

**Elizabeth Tudor-Princess Of England_Red, Pale, Brown, Small**

**Thomas Boleyn-Lord Privy Seal_White, Pale, Blue, Light/Med Build**

**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secretary_Black, Tan Pale, Dark, Light Build**

**Thomas More-Lord Chancellor_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Light/Med Build**

**Anne Boleyn-Queen Of England_Black, Pale, Dark, Slim-Curvy**

**Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-UnOfficial Princess Of ****England_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small**

**Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-UnOfficial Prince Of ****England_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small**

**Alejandro Trastamara Of Aragon-Son of Infanta Catalina_Black, ****Olive, Hazel/Honey, Infant**

**Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain (By Marriage)_Black, Olive, ****Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build**

**Jane SiVad/Persèus Borgia-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, ****Slim-Curvy**

**Thomas Wosley-Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build**

**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, ****Med Build**

**John Seymour- No Title Yet_Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky**

**Edward Seymour-No Title Yet_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build**

**Thomas Seymour-No Title Yet_Black, Tan, Blue, Light Build**

**Jane Seymour-No Title Yet_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim**

* * *

_March 1, 1537_  
**Catalina of Aragon**

Alex is getting so big. He will make 5 months this month. He holds softly to my breast as feed him. My mind wonder to my daughters letter to me. It hurt me that Anne Boleyn was sentenced to watch her family die, and marry a duke from Scotland. She was still young and was only was woman in her twenties. Poor child. Another young soul Henry ruined. But I will not question Gods divine will.

Isabella and Nicolàs were playing with a toy horse. They try to make horses neigh as best they could. As I finished feeding my youngest, I watch my twins play on the floor.

"Play mama." Bella said as she held up one of her many toys.

"Yes, mija mama will play." I said as I fixed my dress and burped Alex. I placed him in his bassinet and sat down on the floor. I picked a toy wooden sword and played with them. I made swishing noises and they laughed. They imitated the swish noise and both jumped on me. We ran around the room trying to catch each other. We were rolling around and laughing while tickling each other when I heard Brookfield's alarm bells. I went to my balcony, the twins followed me grabbing onto my skirts at what we saw.

"Boat mama." Nicky said as he pointed to the horizon. The ocean was filled with warships. My heart instantly began to beat quicker.

"Yes my son, boats." I whispered grabbing hold to their tiny hands.

"Catalina!" Alejo called rushing in our chambers. He came to the balcony and looked at the ships that was on the horizon.

"Catalina they are our ships." he said as I noticed the Royal Imperial Spanish flags. It was a massive fleet.

"Why so many, what has happened?" Alejo questioned more to himself.

"I do not know but I fear Henry will ask the same thing." I said as we picked up a child.

"My Lady!" a guardian says as he spots me on my balcony.

"There is a Charles Brandon at the gates, he says he is here on the King's orders." he yelled to me.

"Should I allow him entry on your invite?" the guard asked.

"Yes. Bring him to the comfort room." I said. I put down Bella and picked up Alex and we brought the children to the play room. I kept Alex on my hip. After kissing the children, Alejo and I left for the comfort room. When we entered, Charles bowed to me.

"Your Highness." he greeted. I nodded for him to rise.

"My Lady, His Majesty wishes to know if you have any knowledge concerning the Spanish fleet of war ships on the horizon. We have noticed that the main war ships are leading the rest to the Brookfield docks instead of the main entry docks." Charles explained.

"Charles you must believe me when I say I have no knowledge of why my nephew wishes to visit. He has not wrote to me or has no reason to visit." I explained honestly.

"If you do not mind, may I stay here until they arrived and ask on what business they came to England for?" he asked. I nodded to him.

"You may, please make yourself comfortable." he nodded and sat down on the plush sofa. I had the servants bring refreshments. Charles enjoyed sweet tarts, fruit slices and honey water very much. Almost two hours passed and a guard came and said there was Spanish bishops and priests at the gate asking for my permission to enter. I nodded my approval and soon the archbishop of Granada and Spanish and Imperial priests were standing in front of Alejo, Jane, Charles, and myself. They all bowed to me, and the archbishop began to speak.

"Your Royal Highness, it is with great regret that I inform you that His Majesty King Charles V and Holy Roman Emperor has been in a training accident with a close friend of his. Unfortunately he has little time left on this earth. However, in his will he states that sense you are the child of Isabella and Ferdinand, he has chosen you to succeed him in the line of succession for both Spanish and Imperial thrones." he said. I looked at him, could this be true. My precious nephew has been hurt and wants me to succeed him. Before I knew it I sucked in a big breath, all the while Alex playing with my hair. Charles Brandon was speechless.

"How can this be, surely King Charles has a child somewhere! What of his mother?" Charles said. We all looked at him and sat our sights back on the archbishop.

"His Majesty has given orders to anoint you Holy Roman Empress and Queen of Spain. Your children shall be heirs and heiresses of both strongholds." we all gasped at this. I felt weak and almost dropped my son. I sat down and took deep breaths. Alejo took our son and held him while I caught my breath.

"I see this has upset you, but if you do not accept, the Moors will most likely seize the throne." he said. That caught my attention, I looked up to him and addressed him accordingly.

"Archbishop ...?" I trailed off wanting to know his name.

"Canola" he said simply.

"Archbishop Canola my mother and father fought to keep the Moors out of Spain, I will see to it that it remains that way." I said proudly. The notion of becoming a Queen and Empress of two strongholds made my heart swell tremendously. My mother and father surely is proud of me.

"Wise decision My Lady, please kneel so that I may anoint you Queen of Spain and Holy Roman Empress." I did as I was told and kneeled down and put my hands together. He raised the golden lamp over my head with both hands.

"With this sacred and holy oil, by the Grace of God, I anoint you Catalina, Queen of Spain and Holy Roman Empress." he said as he poured the warm oil on my head. I knelt a Princess of Spain and rose the most powerful woman in Europe.

"Your Majesty, please bring your children in so that I may anoint them." Archbishop Canola said. Jane went to the play room and got the twins. The twins came in quietly and stood before us. Archbishop Canola bent down in front of Isabella and poured the oil on her head.

"I anoint you Isabella, Holy Roman Princess and Infanta of Spain." he said and stood in front of Nicky next.

"I anoint you Nicolàs, Holy Roman Prince and Infante of Spain." Archbishop said to both children. I then went to get Alex and he anointed my son in my arms.

"I anoint you Alejandro, Holy Roman Prince, Infante of Spain and Prince of Austria." Alex tried to touch the oil on his head but I took his little hand in mine. The archbishop then went to Alejo and anointed his head.

"As husband to Her Imperial Majesty, I anoint you Alejandro, Prince Consort of Spain and Holy Roman Emperor Consort." he said as the warm oil graced my husbands head.

"Now that you are Empress, you are required to inform the King of England and your eldest daughter the Princess Mary about your holy anointing." he said and soon there was a beautiful carriage outside waiting for me. It was white and lined with gold. There was three white feathers on each top corner of the carriage. A big gold crown adorned the top of the carriage to symbolize royalty. The carriage itself was beautifully detailed and the Trastamara royal symbol was on the large doors of it. It was beautiful, no carriage in England has such beauty.

"Catalina, I shall stay here and make sure all our belongings are properly packed." Alejo said. I nodded and looked to Jane. I walked up to her and took her hand in mine. I looked deep into her eyes.

"Jane." I began. "I know you are most comfortable here in England. But I would be very grateful if you would accompany me to Spain. I know this is short notice but I grew to care for you greatly. My children care for you greatly also. And if it was not for you I would have never met my husband. You have brought happiness to my life and I wish  
to repay you by making you the royal protector of my children." I said in one sentence. Jane quickly curtsied.

"I am honored to protect your children." she said while she continued to curtsy.

"I know my children's lives will be safe in your protection." I told her. She nodded. Then I turned to Charles Brandon.

"Charles, I would like to inform Henry myself." I told him and he nodded.

"Your Majesty, we must depart in a few hours." Canola said not wanting to rush me.

"Of course, I will inform His Majesty and Her Highness." I said as I grabbed Alex's blanket and left the estate. We charged through the main entry wall out into the open. The carriage I rode in had three rows of paired white horses that were strapped together with leather white strips. It only took us an hour and a half to arrive at White Hall Palace. As soon as I exited the carriage people gasped as they saw it. I held Alex close to me and made my way to Henry's office. Once I entered I caught him kissing a young blonde woman. As soon as she saw me she immediately stood in front me and curtsied low.

"Your Highness." she said. I nodded for her to rise.

"It is an honor to be in your presence." she said kindly, her head bowed in respect.

"Thank you Lady...?" I said wanting to know her name.

"Jane." Henry said. "Her name is Jane." I smiled to her.

"You may be excused Lady Jane." he said kindly. After she left I looked over to him and took a deep breath. For what I had to tell him would surely upset him.

"Henry, I need to speak to you and Mary about something very important." I started. Alex was playing with my pearl necklace and gurgling.

"Have you come to tell me about how your nephew entered my realm without my permission. He has broken a law and that will not be tolerated Katherine!" he yelled the ending. While doing so he startled Alex.

"Henry, the Archbishop of Granada acted on orders to sail a fleet of war ships here to speak to me about my nephew." I said patting Alex gently on his back.

"Could he not send a single messenger, and not a fleet." Henry asked annoyed.

"No Henry, the message he carry is far more important for a single massager." I explained.

"Then tell me what sort of message was so important that a fleet of WARSHIPS sailed a month just to see you." I braced myself and breathed deeply and began to tell him.

"Henry, my nephew has been hurt in a terrible accident. He is not doing well, and he will die very soon. He has no heir and I have been..." Henry cut me off.

"Wait. What exactly are you trying to tell me." he said with a confused look on his face.

"Henry a little while ago I have been anointed Queen of Spain and Holy Roman Empress." I said flatly. Henry's eyes widen as a gasp escaped his lips.

"No!" he screamed. "I will not let you go to Spain. Your place is here. England! I will not allow it." he roared as he slammed his fists against his desk.

"You can not speak to me in such tone. How dare you tell me what I can and can not do. You are NOT my husband!" I said defiantly. My son whimpered at our loud voices.

"I am the King of England, and I order that you do not leave my realm." he said all the while Alex began sobbing softly. I have never raised my voice in the presence of any of my children.

"I am the Holy Roman Empress AND Queen of Spain, according to my royal status I am more powerful than you. You will NOT speak to me, an anointed Queen and Empress any kind of way anymore. I am not the abused woman you order around anymore!" I roared scaring my son in my arms, Henry looked at me and pushed himself from his chair. He came close to me. I could smell that woman's scent on his jacket.

"I can yell for guards to come, snatch that boy from your arms and throw you in the tower." he seethed through his teeth. Although he was serious, I did not back down.

"And I have two hundred fifty fully equipped war ships on your soil. Trust me Henry, if I chose to add England to my empire, I could have my daughter on the throne by tomorrow." I was dead serious. If Henry pushed me hard enough, I would push back just as hard. For a moment I could tell Henry had fear in his eyes. He knew my words were true. He was not in the position to harm me.

"If you leave this realm, Mary will be taken out of the line of succession. She will be deemed as an illegitimate BASTARD! Leave and our daughter will suffer for it." he threatened. At that moment I did not think he would hurt my child, his child.

"On what grounds!" I asked angrily.

"On the grounds that you slept with my brother and lied about being a virgin!" he said in a warning tone.

"You and I both know I bled the night of our consummation. You have no proof Henry. I came to your bed a maiden, and we both know it."

"The court and cardinals will know what I want them to know! What you say does not matter in your defense!" he seethed at me. I looked at him in shock.

"You would punish your own innocent daughter only to get back at me. Because you can't get your way! How dare you be cruel to a 14 year old child. Your child. She loves you very much, do you not see that." I reasoned.

"All this would not have happened if Mary had been a fucking boy! All you had to do was give me a son, not a useless girl!" he roared. That is when I heard a small gasp behind me. I followed Henry's shocked gaze and saw Mary with tears in her eyes.

"Mary." I said quietly.

"Mother, may I speak to you in private please." she said trying to contain herself. I walked to her and gave her Alex.

"I will meet you in the carriage outside." I said.

"No!" Henry butted in. "You are not taking my daughter anywhere!" I ignored him. "Go." I told her and she left cradling her brother. When Mary left I made sure she was down the hall far enough. I closed the door and faced Henry.

"Now she is your daughter? A few moments ago she was a bastard!" I shot at him.

"Say all you want, but you can go to Spain while Mary suffers as another royal bastard. Stay here or she suffers. I refuse to allow you to leave." he said as he came closer to me. I did not move. I am an Empress now and I will not back down from any man. Not even him. As we stared at each other an idea struck me. I had found a way to keep Mary  
safe from her father. The man who once called her his pearl.

"If you so much as hurt a single hair on her head..." I said through my teeth. "As much as I love you, if you hurt my child I will end you if you touch her. You have treated me unfairly and now you are doing the same to her. You will not stop until no one wants to love you at all." I said truthfully. Henry only looked at me.

"Get out. And if you ever set foot on my land again I swear it Katherine I will kill you." Henry seethed. He threatened to take my life, the young gentle man I fell for was dead and a new more corrupt Henry took my loves place.

"Henry, I hope one day you realize that you are loved and not push us away anymore." I said with unshed tears.

"Get out." he whispered. I did as I was told. I left his office and left the palace that used to be mine. As I neared the carriage I saw Mary and Jane stepping out of it. Mary ran to me while Jane held Alex.

"Mother are you well?" she asked. "Of course sweetheart." we held each other in our arms as we walked back to Jane.

"Jane, perhaps your villa does not have to go up for sale. Allow Mary to use it as a place to keep her safe from her father." I asked her. She nodded and turned to Mary.

"Of course, sense I will not be needing it anymore I will give the villa and my embroidery business to you. I will have you sign both deeds once we return to Brookfield." Mary nodded.

"I would like that very much. Thank you Jane." Mary said and they hugged. We entered the carriage and left for Brookfield. When we arrived Jane immediately had Mary sign both deeds to the villa and the embroidery business. She was now a Brookfielder and a wealthy business owner.

"What will you rename the villa?" Jane asked. Mary thought for a while. "I shall name this villa, Infanta's Villa." Mary said proudly.

"Wonderful my love." I said and by then all of our things were packed. We only needed our clothes and valuables, we left everything else for Mary to enjoy. An hour later we were ready to go to the docks. I kissed and hugged Mary.

"Mija, I want you to remember who you are. You are the first born of the Holy Roman Empress and Queen of Spain. Do not let anyone tell you different. I love you and I promise we shall see each other again." I said to her. She had a tear roll down her face. I wiped it with my finger. "Do not cry my love. All will be well, promise." I said to her. I kissed both her cheeks and her head. Bella and Nicky came and hugged their eldest sibling.

"You no come." Nicky asked as his arms wrapped around her neck.

"No Nicky, I can not come. But that does not mean we won't be together again." she said as she kneeled to their level and tightly hugged them both. She kissed them and they kissed her back. Then she guided us on the boat and held Alex and kissed him. I hugged her again and Alejo came and hugged her. Then we said a short prayer and Mary had to leave the ship. Soon the ship began to move and I watched as my life in England came to a halt. Mary's figure grew smaller and smaller until she was a tiny speck. We stayed on the deck until the land grew smaller.

"Bye bye." Bella said as she wave to the disappearing land.

"Yes my little one, bye bye to your true father's kingdom. For you and your brothers have an even greater destiny ahead of you." I told my sweat girl. I knew she did not understand all of what I said and I smiled at that.

As England grew smaller and smaller I watched as Bella and Nicky run back and forth on the ships deck. I smile as Bella's thick auburn hair along with Nicky's thick black hair were being pushed and pulled by the wind. Bella's hair reached the middle of her back while Nicky's hair had reached his little shoulders. I would have to consult the royal groomer about my son's hair. A few hours later the sun began to dip into the horizon.

We all sat outside and watched the stars. Soon after the twins eyes started to close, they became very sleepy and tired. I got up and led them to our chamber to change their clothes and putting them to sleep in my and Alejo's bed. Alex was already asleep in our bed. I moved him over and made room for the twins. I decided to join Jane and Alejo back on the deck and watch the stars. As I neared them they were seated on one of the benches. I heard them talking. I was about to reveal myself but the way the conversation was going, I could not help but eves drop.

"Perhaps you should confide in Catalina. She is now Empress and you should trust her with your secret." Alejo said. I know eves dropping is wrong but I could not help it. Jane has a secret and Alejo knows about it. She does not trust me enough to keep it. That hurts to hear her say that. Of course I would keep any secret she would tell me.

"Trust me, so many times I wanted to sit her down and tell her, but at the same time many other things were happening. I could never burden her more. She was going through enough." Jane said. So, she was not telling me her secret because she thought it would burden me.

"Catalina is now Holy Roman Empress, she can protect your secret and if you wish to stay under the name of Jane SiVad then surely my wife will protect you and keep you safe. I heard that your mother and father misses you dearly." Alejo said. I had to keep myself from gasping. Jane was hiding her true identity from me. Who is this person  
I let into my life. Was she really a spy or a dangerous person hiding from the law. Jane has millions, perhaps she stole it and obtained a new identity and moved to England. Does my nephew and sister know this? I was beginning to panic but barely kept myself contained as the conversation continued.

"My father called me a disgrace and a failure. I only wanted him to see that I could fight. I wanted to show him that I was as strong as my older siblings. My father was so angry with me. I had never seen him so upset." Jane has a father and mother, and apparently she has a family.

"Honestly Persie, if Bella ran off to fight in a war in a different kingdom and against my wishes. Yes, I would be very upset. So, yes I would yell at her for leaving. Just like your father yelled at you. You could have been killed. If it became a result of Bella running  
away, I would be hurt because she would be out in an unsafe world." Alejo said. Jane or Persie fought in a war against her father's wishes and ran away? She did tell me of how women and men were treated equally in Manaco. Both men and women fought in wars?

"I brought Poland to it's knees, and killed that ruthless King. In Monaco I am a trained warrior, and a pampered princess. But on the battlefield I was a different person." she said the ending quietly. "It was like I could not breathe without killing the enemy. In Monaco,  
when a warrior goes to war for the first time and spills blood, it is called a Blood Baptismal. When I was baptized in blood I killed so many. My fellow soldiers gave me the tittles of 'Angel of Death' and 'Taker of Life'. I killed more Polls than anyone. When I returned home with my siblings, all my father, the emperor, could think about was  
how I disobeyed him." Jane said softly. I could not believe my ears. Jane was really a princess from Monaco. Could she be...the missing heiress.

"Persie, I have heard of your father, Emperor Alexei was said to read a letter you sent him every single day. Surely this must be proof that he regrets his behavior." Alejo said. So it is true. All these years, Jane has kept her true identity concealed from everyone. Jane is the mighty Princess Persèus. I thought as I realized who I was in the presence of. As I think about it Jane is 24, and Princess Persèus is only 19. Oh my God, when I first met her she was but 15 years old. Henry put his hands on a child. She must have been so afraid.

"I gave up everything. My friends, husband, family. I miss them all so much. Especially my mother. I know she is hurting but I can not go home. Not after...what took place in His Majesty's office. They would not want me. I just know it." she said as Alejo comforted her. He hugged her and pat her back.

"Persèus, you do not know that if you do not try. Catalina would be much more of a comfort if you confide in her." Alejo said to her.

"Alejo what am I supposed to do. Am I supposed to sit her down and tell her that I am a runaway princess, who's father has elite soldiers searching the world for me. Look, I promise I will tell Catalina when I am ready." she promised. I took a deep breath.

"Persie are you sure you thought everything through. I worry about you, you are just a 19 year old who is blinded by your fathers actions years ago. And now you are convinced that their Monacan Imperial Majesties holds no love in their hearts for you. I know for a fact the Emperor Alexei misses you so very much. He would not read your letter everyday for almost 5 years if he did not. But, it is your decision. I only hope that you see reason." Alejo said to her.

"Just think about it." He added. She took an impatient breath.

"Fine. I shall think about it." he nodded to her. Leaning over, he hugged her and she returned his embrace.

"It is getting late. I am going return to my room. I shall see you tomorrow Persie." he said as he rose from his seat. He came my way and I quickly went back to my room. Not ten seconds later he quietly entered our chambers.

"You are still awake." he said as he took his jacket off.

"Yes, I wanted to wait for you." I said, he came to me and kissed my head. He sat next to me and took my hand in his. I turned to him. He caressed my face. His lips pressed to mine and we kissed again. I placed my hands on his neck and brought him closer to me. My kissed trailed to his neck and I suckled until I left my mark. A small movement on the bed got my attention and Bella moved while she was sleeping. I looked to Alejo and we quietly moved to the floor. He laid down on the side of the bed. We had little light. There were only one lantern lit and it was on the wall next to the door. Quietly, I moved on top of him and continued to kissed him. I lowered my kisses to his chest and opened his shirt and kiss and suckled his nipples. My tongue ran down his chest only to kiss his well defined stomach. I unloosened his breeches and shorts. I gently took his penis out and my hand ran from the tip to it's base. His hands soon joined mine. My eyes met his a moment.

"May I pleasure you." I whispered. He leaned up and touched my hands.

"Catalina, I don't want you to think that you have to please me in this way." he said softly. I looked to him and smiled.

"Husband, I only want to pleasure you because I wish to on my own will." I said as I lift my head and peeped at the sleeping children on the bed. He nodded and leaned up more and kissed me. I continue to run my hands up and down his penis. I made sure the children was still asleep. I turned my attention to my husband. I lowered my head to his  
manhood and took him in my mouth. I heard his breath quiver. I suckled his penis strong and hard but gentle. After a while I took myself away from him and he leaned up and I laid down while he got on top of me. I pulled my dress and skirts up and he slid off my underlinen. He placed himself between my legs and he pushed into me.

His body moved slowly as he kissed me. That surprised me because I had just taken him in my mouth. As we made love I looked him in his eyes. There was a bond there, between he and I. A close and unbreakable bond, one so strong that it would survive anything. After a while we changed positions. He was now taking me from behind. His hips press deeply onto my backside. My hand reaches down and caresses my small button and increased the pleasure.

As we continue, I moan quietly at his pleasure and my own touch. I caress the sensitive button with skill. I began to touch myself when I was very young. My sister Juana said that it was a way to know the feeling of pleasure and teach myself how to enjoy it. I have been teaching myself when Henry's lack of visits to my bedchambers increased. I did not do it every night, but seldom I did. Minutes later I climaxed over my hand and my husbands penis. He continued to thrust himself rather roughly. I felt his penis hit the back of my womb. Soon his warm seed filled me and I yelped softly.

"Mama, papa." we heard and we both froze. Quickly Alejo took his penis out of me and got up from me.

"Sweetheart." he said as Bella crawled on the bed. I pushed my skirts and my dress down. I stood up and she crawled to me. I picked her up with one arm because my other hand had Alejo and my climax on it. Alejo went to summons a servant to get water basins for us.

"Miha, did you have a bad dream?" I asked. She wiped her eyes sleepily and put her head on my shoulder. Her little arms wrapped around my neck and she went to sleep again on my shoulder. I gently placed her down next to her brothers. Soon Alejo came with both water basins and placed them on the vanity. As I stood I felt his seed on my legs. I took my dress and chemise off and I cleaned myself. Alejo did the same. Soon we put on clean chemises and joined our children in bed.

**Days Later...**

As the days went by the wind picked up and quickened the ship's speed. Bella and Nicky was fascinated at how fast the ship was moving. They played on the deck until they saw dolphins leap from the water.

"Fish mama.". Nicky says while pointing to the water creature. Soon lunch was served and we ate on deck. After we ate Nicky threw a piece of his vegetables in the water. Surprisingly one of the dolphins gobbled it all up. We watch as the twins raced each other on the ships deck. A smile graced my lips as I watch my husband and children play on the ship deck. This is the beginning of a hidden destiny that has been given to me by God himself. Although my nephew has been called home, I believe he was born to occupy my place until I was ready to return home. Surely this destiny has been my destiny all along. God has blessed me plenty. I have 4 strong and healthy children, a wonderful husband who loves and care for me. Yes, I truly have God's favor. And now, I am returning home to take my rightful place on the throne. I am to be Queen of Spain and Empress of the Holy Roman Empire. I am one of the most powerful rulers in the world. I am, God's anointing Queen.

* * *

**Destiny has it's own way of showing the light. In Spain, A new dynasty will light the kingdom. The royal house of Trastamara. This chapter is the beginning of a new story arc.**

**Does anyone know the tittles Henry gave the Seymour family. Edward and Thomas Seymour, and their father if Henry gave him a title. I also need to know the title of Cromwell Henry gave him after the Boleyn's' if Henry gave him any. Thank you Guys so much for the reviews I appreciated very much.**


	28. Chapter 26: Inheritance Part I: Freedom

**Characters & Titles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build **

**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark Hazel, Light/Med Build **

**Catalina Of Aragon-Queen Of Spain and Holy Roman Empress_Black, Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy **

**Mary Tudor-_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim Elizabeth Tudor-_Red, Pale, Brown, Small **

**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secretary and Earl Of Essex_Black, Tan Pale, Dark, Light Build **

**Thomas More-Lord Chancellor_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Light/Med Build **

**Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small **

**Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small **

**Alejandro Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Austria & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Infant **

**Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Consort Of Spain & Holy Roman Emperor Consort_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build **

**Jane SiVad/Persèus Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy **

**Thomas Wosley-Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build **

**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, Med Build **

**John Seymour- No Title Yet_Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky **

**Edward Seymour-Earl of Hertford,Viscount Beauchamp of Hache_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build **

**Thomas Seymour-Lord High Admiral_Black, Tan, Blue, Light Build **

**Jane Seymour-Next Queen Of England_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim**

_March 15, 1537_

**Whitehall Palace**

It has been two weeks since my mother left England. Since she has been gone, I felt very alone. I feel as though I am by myself. My mother had to leave to reign in two stronghold kingdoms. I know she needed to go and I thank God that she is in such a good position of power. Now since she has left, father has not come to visit me. He has only confined me to my chambers. He has taken most of my Ladies In Waiting, all except three. As I sit in my outer chamber, I began reading about an ancient philosopher of Macedon. About three hours into reading my book, my Lady In Waiting came to me.

"The newly appointed Earl of Essex and royal secretary, Thomas Cromwell wishes to speak to you." she said in a small voice while curtsying. I nodded without taking my eyes off the book. A few moments later he was announced in. He came in wearing his signature black jacket. He bowed deeply and I nodded for him to speak.

"My Lady, it is with great regret that I inform you that His Majesty has deemed you illegitimate and has taken you out of the line of succession." he said. I stare at him in disbelief. My mind was stuck on that one word. 'Illegitimate'. I stood unsure of what was to happen to me.

"Why has my father the King hurt me so? Have I not been an obedient daughter and Princess." I said not fully believing what has just happened.

"It is His Majesty's order that you leave Whitehall Palace immediately. You are to reside with the Duke Of Suffolk and his family. His Majesty has placed you as the Duke Of Suffolk's ward." Mr. Cromwell said in his calm voice. I had to sit down upon hearing this. He is abandoning me.

"My father has abandoned me." I whispered more to myself than to Cromwell.

"Princess, it is ludicrous to think such a thing. His Majesty has been kind enough to place you with his most trusted friend." he said defending my father. I looked up to him. I could not help but see a small trace of a smirk. My mother and Jane advised me to leave for Brookfield if my father threatened me in any kind of way. I did not think my father would be so mean to me.

"It is because of my mother is it not?." I asked softly. Cromwell ignored my question.

"You are to have your belongings packed at the end of this day." he said and left my chambers just as quickly as he came. I had to think this through. Jane has left me everything she had in England. She even left me her business and she also left me 30 million crown pieces. She showed my mother and I a secluded room she had in her villa. The room had millions in it. She left the 301 million crown pieces in that room for me. I had so much more than my father had. Jane's way of living is so many times better that of the King and Queen. As I sit here watching my Ladies pack my belongings my heart breaks. My father has abandoned me because my mother yields more power than him. This is truly discomforting. At this moment, I once again have decided to run away from my father.

**That Night**

My father's decisions have hurt me greatly. He would not even see me when I asked for a private audience. He refused me like I was a commoner. The only thing he allowed was for my best friend Catherine Willoughby to say goodbye. We hugged and she gave me a small portrait of us together as children. When I left, courtiers bowed and expressed their love for me and my mother. I thanked them and said my farewells. Father wanted to pass me to Charles in secret during the night but many courtiers still found out and came. Charles Brandon escorted me from the palace I once called my home. As he walked me out to our awaiting carriage. Before stepping in I turned around and looked at the palace.

Movement in one of the windows caught my eye. My father was looking me in the face. He had a blank expression on his face. I almost did not recognize him. How could he abandon his own child, I am only fourteen and he shows me nothing but pain. I turned my back on him and climbed in the carriage. Soon we were on our way to the Suffolk estate. As I ride in the carriage, I think about what has happened. My hands tightened on the black cloak around me. We have been riding for a couple hours now. I made sure to pay close attention to the direction we were going in. I will need that knowledge tonight when I escape to Brookfield, where a palace, a business, and 30 million crowns lay in wait for me.

My father can not get to me there. No matter how hard he may try. I'm taken from my thoughts when the carriage suddenly stops. Charles exited the carriage and helped me out. The Suffolk estate had vines growing on the walls and is dark and gloomy. I took a shaky breath. "Do not worry, you shall be well cared for here." he said as we walked to the entrance. He must have seen the worry on my face. As I was shown in, I was flanked by his young son Henry who is my cousin by my aunt Princess Margaret. I hugged and kissed him on the head. He was very happy I was there and showed me around the manor. My belongings were placed in a room that was cleaned and aired out for me. I had a late dinner brought to me by the servants. Soon I was settled in and I readied myself for bed. As I laid down I wait patiently for the right time. As time went on, I crept to the window and was thankful that all the surrounding lanterns was blown out. Yes, it is the perfect time. Quietly I put on my dress and quickly went through my belongings. I had previous placed a two dresses and essentials in a satchel I secretly hid in my traveling chest. I made sure the strap was tightly secured on my shoulder.

I quietly opened my door and crept down the stairs to a door that led to the stables. I had my horse brought with me. I lured her from the stall and out to the open. Once we were far enough, I climbed atop her saddle and we left toward my future home of Brookfield.

_March 16, 1537 _

The continued and constant knocking slowly takes me from my slumber. "What!" I groaned. My head servant came to my bed side with worry on her face.

"Your Grace, Her Highness is not in her rooms." she said with uneasiness. I quickly jumped from the bed. This could not be happening. Henry would kill me if she gets hurt. I ran to her room only to find her belongings there. She was nowhere to be found. I stood in shock as this event happened under my nose. My ears picked up foot falls from echoing in the hall behind me.

"Sir, the princess's horse is missing from the stalls." my stable boy said out of breath. I rushed to my rooms and quickly dressed. It took all of a half in hour to ready myself, I ran to the stables and took my horse. I rode as quickly as I could to Whitehall to inform Henry about our current situation. I only hope we are able to find her and bring her back. As my horse rides against the wind I could not help but think this would not have happened if Henry swallowed his pride and let Queen Katherine go. Now his daughter ran away again to get away from him.

**Whitehall Palace 9:00am**

**King Henry's Office**

The sweet and strong taste of wine swishes in my mouth as it slides down my throat. My fifth goblet of wine was now gone. I am in a fragile position, I now had no heirs. Mary is deemed illegitimate, I couldn't care less about what the Pope said about Mary leveling my legitimacy on the throne. It may seem cruel for now but soon she will see reason. Her mother has brought this on herself. All she had to do was retire quietly. Not run off to Brookfield, get married, and give her Spaniard husband a son. A fucking son. Why would she lose three sons for me and give that bastard Alejandro a son.

If she thinks just because she's an Empress and she could take what ever she wanted, she is sadly mistaken. She may have her luxury and glory but her daughter will pay for her mistakes in England. As I sit here drinking, I began to think of Elizabeth. I illegitimated her along with Mary. Elizabeth reminds me of her mother so much. I could not even look at her. Every time I do all I could think about was how Anne charmed me into marrying her. We decided that both children is to be wards of noble households. Mary will reside with Charles and become his ward until she is 18. Elizabeth will go to Dover to be the ward of George Dawson and his wife. She is to leave Whitehall today. I began pouring wine in my goblet for the sixth time. That is until Charles burst through the door and made me drop my goblet. I stood up quickly with anger inside me. Before I could say anything, Charles spoke frantically.

"Henry, Mary is gone." he huffed out of breath. I quickly stood.

"What do you mean gone!" I yelled to him. How in the hell did this happen.

"My servant only told me this morning. I came as fast as I could." he said still catching his breath.

"You had better not have been with one of your whores!" I threatened.

"I slept alone Henry and you should know I would never neglect Princess Mary in such a way!" Charles said with a scowl on his face.

"You will address LADY Mary with the title fitting her station. She is no longer a princess!" I seethed. As I sat back down at my desk. I cared not what other people think of my decision to bastardize Mary. It's all her bitch of a mothers fault. Where did she get off leaving my realm! "Was there any sign of a struggle?" I asked him, he looked at me for a moment or two and spoke.

"No, all her belongings are untouched. We have also discovered that her horse is missing also." he said as he sat down. Her horse is missing. She ran away from me, again.

"Where would she go! Who would take her in!" I thought out loud getting up and pacing the floor.

"I haven't the slightest idea. To my knowledge Mary has only one friend. Catherine Willoughby. But her parents would not hide Mary from you." Charles said. I slam my hands on the table in frustration.

"Get Anthony and William along with many others who personally knows Mary. Search for her, question people to see if they know anything." I said to Charles. He stood up bowed and left my office. Sitting back in my chair, I began to think of her. She can not be too far. Once she is found I will give her Hatfield Court. She will be much comfortable there. Yes, it is only a matter of time.

* * *

**Mary ran away again. She would have been so lonely as the Kings bastard. And she knew this. She ran to her home in Brookfield. And do not worry for Elizabeth, she will be fine. Things are going to get pretty interesting from here on out. This chapter is the beginning of a new story arc. This arc will be very interesting. Thanks for all the reviews. I love them very much.**


	29. Inheritance Part II:Her Imperial Majesty

**To my reviewers, I sincerely apologize to you for forgetting to add the second part of chapter 26. I know it is late but here is. This chapter is very important. It begins in the middle of Catalina's journey to Spain to become an Empress and Queen. Tell me how you like it.**

**Characters & Titles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build**

**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark Hazel, Light/Med Build**

**Catalina Of Aragon-Queen Of Spain and Holy Roman Empress_Black, Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy**

**Mary Tudor-_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim**

**Elizabeth Tudor-_Red, Pale, Brown, Small**

**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secretary and Earl Of Essex_Black, Tan Pale, Dark, Light Build**

**Thomas More-Lord Chancellor_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Light/Med Build**

**Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small**

**Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small**

**Alejandro Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Austria & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Infant**

**Jane SiVad/Persèus Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy**

**Thomas Wosley-Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build**

**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, Med Build**

**John Seymour- No Title Yet_Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky**

**Edward Seymour-Earl of Hertford,**  
**Viscount Beauchamp of Hache_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build**

**Thomas Seymour-Lord High Admiral_Black, Tan, Blue, Light Build**

**Jane Seymour-Next Queen Of England_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim**

* * *

Three weeks we spent on the ship since we left England. As I walked on deck one morning I saw Jane gazing at the ocean. The open sea looked as beautiful as ever. As a girl I admired the open sea when I sailed to England at 15.

"You're up early." I said as I joined her. She turned and smiled at my presence.

"Yes, I enjoy watching the sunrise." she said quietly and continued. "It's so beautiful, watching the birth of a new day." She said as she took a deep breath of the fresh breeze.

"Did you enjoy watching the sunrise in Monaco?" I asked, trying not to let her know I knew who she really is.

"Yes" she said as she looked at me. "I watched it rise and set." as she said that I saw the longing in her eyes.

"You miss your home in Monaco, don't you." I asked and she lowered her head and nodded. I put my arm around her.

"All is well Jane, you can contact your family once we get to Spain." I offered her.

"I am not exactly close with my family, not anymore anyways. My father and I are not on good terms." she said quietly.

"Perhaps if he sees that you are the royal protector of the new Spanish heirs, maybe he will not be so far away and sees how important you are to me." I tried to explain without outing myself.

"I think I would have to accomplish more than that." Jane said as she took another deep breath.

"What of your mother, surely she has some say in your well being." Jane thought for a moment.

"I have written to my mother once, but she has no idea where I am." she said and turned to me. "Honestly Catalina, I don't think I'm ready to return to my home." at that moment my heart just broke for her. What could she be running from.

"Jane, I must say. If Mary or Bella ran off without any trace what so ever, I would be devastated. I would search for my child every single day until I found her." I said as I hugged her. For a minute she hugged me and then she tensed. She slowly pulled away from me and looked at me as if she was trying to read my thoughts. Perhaps I indicated too much.

"Jane." I whispered her name.

"I never said that I ran from my mother." she said as she slowly backing away from me. Then realization dawned on her and her face paled.

"Jane, there is nothing to fear. I would never hurt you or speak to anyone about your true identity." she gasped and took a step back.

"How long have you known?" she whispered in complete shock.

"Jane, I may have over heard you speaking with Alejo late last night." I said softly. "I had no idea you were a woman of such great importance. Why have you not come to me earlier." I asked her.

"I was afraid you were going to alert my father. I did not know if I could trust you." she said quietly and continued. "But I think now I could trust you with it."

"Of course you can trust me with this. I truly care for you and so does my children and husband. You are apart of my family." I explained. Jane realized at that moment that she not only have a family in Monaco but also a family in Spain. Jane closed the space between her and I and she hugged me tightly. We held each other in ours arms for a few moments. After our hug, we found seats and talked about her life and children.

"So you are actually nineteen, not twenty four and you are making twenty in a week?" I asked as she told me her real age. She nodded and smiled. As I think it dawned on me that when she was captured after running away from me when I was still Queen of England, she was 16 at that time. As I thought she saw my smiled slowly fall.

"Catalina, what is it?" she asked softly. I looked at her and took a deep breath.

"When you told me His Majesty forced himself on you after Charles Brandon and his guards brought you to Henry's office after three months of hiding. You were only sixteen back then." I stated. Even though Henry did not know it, he raped a child. Though she pretended to be twenty one at that time, she was still a child.

"Yes," she said as she held her head down. She looked sad and took a small breath.

"Jane, I know it must have been hard to deal with such an attack, especially at a young age." I said noting the sad look on her face.

"I know Catalina, it has been hard at first. At that point I thought that I could never return home. Thought no one would respect me if they...knew." she said quietly.

"Jane, sweetheart. You were young, and he took advantage of you." I said as I brushed a piece of her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I know, and I should have fought harder. All my training I had and all my knowledge I've learned was gone. I knew nothing at that point. I felt so much like a failure afterwards. My mind went blank." she said.

"I know how you feel, I was his wife once." I said remembering my own rape and abuse. "But now we have a chance at a new beginning." I said and we both smiled.

"Do you think about having children?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yes, watching yours grow up has made me think of them often." she said with a longing in her voice.

"Do you not wish to be with your husband? I am sure he misses you." I asked her.

"Yes I miss him terribly, but I can not just tell him where I am now. He will surely speak to my father and I know he will never allow me to return."

"You do not know that. He could be missing you every second and if I'm not mistaken, I overheard Alejo saying a Monacon soldier was overheard saying that your father reads your letter everyday."

"He says he heard it from a Monacon soldiers while her was still a royal Spanish naval officer." she confirmed.

"He told me of his naval days and was a good officer." I said to her. She sat back and took a deep breath.

"Do you think my mother and father miss me?" she asked quietly. I leaned over and gently grabbed her hand.

"If they have a heart, and I know their love for you will override their rules." I said and she thought quietly for a few moments before answering.

"Maybe they would not be so angry at me for running away in the first place."

"Then perhaps it is time. Five years is long enough. Your parents would not send their elites out to find you if they did not love you." I said to her.

"I am afraid of being hurt. I've always been so distant with my father." she said.

"You shall only know if you try. I would give anything to be in my mothers arms again, or hear my fathers laugh, which has always enlightened me." I said softly remembering how I missed my parents.

"Then perhaps five years is enough." she breathed. "I shall write to my parents when we are settled in Spain." Jane said.

"That is wonderful. I have a feeling they will rejoice once they received your letter." I said but she did not seem as happy as she ought. "What is it?" I asked. She looked at me with sad eyes. The sun made her unshed tears glisten as they pooled in her eyes.

"I never thought...it would be like this." she said quietly.

"You never thought what would be like this?"

"When I first came to England, I never thought that I would end up...loving you. Or befriending you and helping you so much. Or watching you raise your children and end up returning to Spain with you so you can be the new Queen and Holy Roman Empress." she said.

"Honestly Jane, I did not expect this blessing either. Though it came at the cost of loosing my nephew. God has bless me greatly and I intent to use it wisely and make it my life's work."

"Do you think you are ready to take such a leading position?" she asked.

"Of course I am ready. I was Queen of England for quite some time. I studied many kings and their ways. Great kings like Alexander The Great, or King Leonidas and the 300 Spartans. He fought to the death to save his kingdom. He is remembered the most because he and 300 Spartans along with 7,000 Greeks killed thousands upon thousands of invading Persians. I even admire Empress Matilda. Most Kings today fear leaving a female to the throne. They fear events surrounding Empress Matilda would happen again. But they fail to see that King Henry I left his throne to his grandson with his daughter as regent and when the king died. Matilda's own cousin William stole the throne. She fought for twenty four long years to take back her sons rightful throne. In the end she won and her son the rightful king of England was crowned King Henry II. Henry II was the first king of the Plantagenet Dynasty and father of Richard the Lion heart. And one day, my name shall be among  
those greats." I finished.

"I admire you so much Catalina, you will be remembered throughout history. I just know it." she said with hope in her voice.

We spoke more about the changes I planed on making for Spain and the empire. Later in the morning I left the deck for my rooms. When I entered, I found Bella and Nicky jumping on the bed while Alex was crying his little eyes out.

"Catalina, there you are. Alex is hungry. I'll bathe the twins while you feed him." he said.

"Yes, he looks hungry indeed." I said picking him up. Alejo kissed me.

"Where were you." he asked.

"I was on deck watching the sun rise with...Persèus." I hesitated wanting to see his reaction. He gasped.

"She told you?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes she told me. She told me everything." I said.

"I wanted to confide in you but I could not break her trust. I am glad she told you, now they are no more secrets." he said relieved.

"Yes, no more secrets. She will be contacting her parents once we are settled in Spain." I informed him.

"This is good news. I have been trying to persuade her to write more to her family. Now a few words from you, she has decides to write her parents. You, my sweet are very persuasive." he said the last part seductively and leaning down to kiss me.

"Wonderful." I said as I sat down and took off my robe and pulled the strings to my chemise. I took out my breast and fed my son. He was indeed hungry. A little while later Alejo finished bathing the twins they came to me and watched as their baby brother suckled my breast.

"Baby eat mama." Bella said as Nicky poked at my breast. "Yes sweetheart, mama fed the two of you just like this." I said softly.

"I no eat mama." Bella stated and I laughed being careful with Alex in my arms.

"No mi ja, you used to drink from me just like Alex is doing now." I said to her. She and her brother continue to watch as I finished up with Alex.

Soon we were all bathed and went to the deck. The children played in the sun and ran about as they pleased. Nicky stopped from running, seeing something that caught his eye.

"Look mama!" he cried pointing out to the sea. I was surprised to see the Spanish shore so soon. Tomorrow we will be in my country Spain. During the time on the ship the servants prepared everything to be carried of the ship to the carriages that awaited us as we docked. The children played until sunset and I made sure they used up all their energy so they would not be up all night. I wanted to make sure they were prepared for the big day ahead of us.

After we fed, bathed and put the children to bed, Alejo and I went to separate chambers and made love all that night. He and I pleasure each other four times that night. We slept in that room and forgot about the children. That is until Jane knocked on our door with a crying Alex in her arms."

"Alex's is hungry, I hope you two are decent." she said with a hint of laughter.

"Ahhh...yes. Were decent." I said quickly slipping on my robe. She came in and handed Alex to his father. Alex quieted down a little and reached for me.

"Come here my little boy." I cooed.

"He's getting more of your breasts than I am." Alejo jested.

"Yes well, he has to eat and my babies shall suckle my breast so they can grow strong and healthy." I said as Alex latched on.

"Speaking of babies, during our love making, I have never spilled so much seed. Maybe in nine months time you shall breast feed our new baby." he joked and smiled.

"Maybe." I said caressing Alex's head. Soon we got the children up, dressed and fed. At ten in the morning we all were dressed and went to the deck of the ship to she the land coming closer and closer. We sailed passed through the Mediterranean sea. I saw the coast of Spain up close and I remembered all that I had forgotten. I recognized all the coastal cities. We sailed past Gibraltar, Fuengirola, Torremolinos, Torrax, Nerja, Almuñècar and docked at Mostril. The crowd there was the biggest I have ever seen. The crowd was so big that so many people was as far as the eye can see. As we walked off the long plank and unto the soil my eyes welled in happiness. I was finally home on my own soil. People were shouting 'Welcome home Catalina!' with other shouts of praises. They were from all over. The twins were a bit frightened at the loud voices but I kept them close to me and it comforted them. Alejo held Alex and Jane were walking behind us. We were  
directed to a grand carriage with three pairs of white horses pulling it. Other carriages carried the bishops and most of the Spanish court. The carriage we were in had enough room for all six of us. We then climbed in the carriage and started our two day journey to Granada. We headed north for twelve long hours and stopped for the night at Padul. The children were restless and hungry. He settled at a nice manor in north Padul. The mistress of the manor gladly excepted us with open arms. We had a late dinner and were given comfortable beds. Six hours later we were all up and in the carriage again. As the horses charged through La Zubia, people waved and bowed and curtsied to us while in the carriage. We arrived in the capital city Granada that next morning. The crowd was even bigger in Granada then when we were in Mostril. As soon as I exited the carriage the people bowed and curtsied and then roared in excitement. Archbishop Canola took my hand and led  
me up the steps of my new palace. My husband and our children followed, and Jane followed as well. The courtiers who followed us from Mostril all surrounded us to a certain degree. I stood at the top of the palace steps and raised my hand, the people quieted down and I began to speak.

"My fellow Spaniards. The passing of my nephew, Emperor Carlos was hard on my family and myself as well as all of you. He will be truly missed and will always remain in our hearts. I shall see to it that Emperor Carlos will be truly missed and remembered as a great monarch. I, Catalina of Aragon will reign as your Queen and Holy Roman Empress. I will be a fair ruler. I will bring back the glory our kingdom deserves. I will lead you to a prosperous and Godly era. I promise you, with me on the throne Spain and the Entire Holy Roman Empire will enter into a golden age." I finished and the crowd roared. Then my children were presented to the crowd. Bishop Dohla, a bishop who was also close with Charles, announced their names and new titles.

"Good people of Granada, I present to you Princess Isabella, Prince Nicolàs, and Prince Alejandro. The Holy Roman Princess and Princes of Spain." the crowd bowed before us all. Alejandro stepped forward and Dohla presents him as Prince Consort and Emperor Consort.

When we entered the palace, I was awed at the beautifully detailed interior. This brought back memories from my childhood. Bishop Canola stood next to me.

"Your Majesty, may we speak about the succession and other important matters of the empire." he asked.

"Of course." I said. Canola and I went to my new office. We spoke of my children's succession and he wished to know about their parentage.

"Bishop Canola, you are a very intelligent man. I observed you watching my children and you have realized my husband, His Highness is not their true father." I said calmly as I sat behind the desk that once belonged to my nephews'.

"Yes Your Majesty, as you said I have noticed the similarities between the royal twins and the King of England." He said calmly. "May I confide in you Bishop Canola?" I asked him.

"Of course Your Majesty I will not deceive you as the English Court has along with their pompous king." I giggled quietly.

"Well yes, you are correct. His Majesty of England is quite pompous at times. Unfortunately he has become more than pompous over the years. You and all the people in Europe may have been told how King Henry tired of me and has asked for a divorce." I began.

"Yes, we have heard such a story." he said.

"However, that is untrue. It was I who asked for the divorce. The King Of England is a very proud and prideful man. Sometimes he would laugh at jokes and dance with other women and is filled with joy and happiness. Though when he was behind closed doors, he would not be the most kind to me. I was not the happy wife I pretended to be." I said softly.

"My God, we had no idea Your Majesty." he said truly shocked.

"I would mask my hurt and pain for the sake of my child, Princess Mary. At that time she was an only child, but my twins are his also. Unfortunately for me they were conceived from pain and violence." Canola's eyes widened in unbelief.

"Oh my God, you poor child." I smiled.

"My mother has always told me that out of every hardship comes something worth waiting for. I would have gone through it over and over again if it meant I would have Isabella and Nicolàs." I said as I looked at the Bishop.

"Does the King of England know of their births?" he asked.

"If I told the King of my twins births he would have taken them away from me."

"I understand Your Majesty, I truly believe the prince and princess will live a much better life here in their true homeland." he said proudly. This brought another smile to my face.

"Your Majesty, sense their royal Highnesses are the children of King Henry VIII, the succession by law and birthright must go to the children of Your Majesty and the Prince Consort." he said cautiously. I nodded in understanding.

"You are correct Bishop Canola, by law the succession will go to my son, Prince Alejandro." I said to him.

"Your Majesty, be assured the royal twins are in the line of succession but behind the children you have with the Prince Consort." he confirmed and I nodded. After, we talked about the matters of state. Ruling a kingdom and an empire requires hard work and dedication. Although it means I will not get to see my children as often as I would like. But I would not be distant like Henry or drown in state business like my parents. If being Queen of England taught me one thing, it was balance.

Jane or Persèus told me of how she was raised. The good education for both boys and girls will indeed increase Spanish and Imperial dominance in Europe. I want all my children raised the same way. I will increase education in all fields for both men and women. I will make sure all of Spain and the Empire has a good education starting with the younger generation. I will open schools, healing chalets and many schools were men and women can study medicine. The royal treasury has more than enough to do this.

I voiced all my plans to Bishop Canola, he said it was a wonderful idea for the people and that the people will love me more if they see I put them first. We spoke to good architects and carpenters about the new plans for Spain and the Empire.

Later, I consulted Jane about how I wanted the new generation of the Empire and Spain to grow in knowledge, wealth and health. She agreed with me, we got started right away.

* * *

**I am so sorry I have forgotten this chapter. I forgot to post it. This is a very important chapter. I shows what took place during the journey to Spain.**

**Princess Persèus finally came out and told Catalina the truth about everything. Catalina talked her into writing her family. I think it was the right choice. This chapter also tells how well accepted Catalina and her family are by the Spanish people. They love her and they never stopped even after she left. Once they heard about how she defeated the invading Scots, Spain rejoiced and is proud to call her one of their own.**

**The Bishop Canola accepted that Isabella and Nicolàs are not Alejandro's children, and were shocked to learn that Catalina was infact an abused woman. Tell me how you like this chapter.**

**Again, I apologize for forgetting this chapter. This is the second part of chapter 26. I was a bit distracted. And today I was rereading my chapters and saw that I missed one. Please Review**


	30. Chapter 27: Snatched

**Characters & Tittles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build**

**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark Hazel, Light/Med Build**

**Catalina Of Aragon-Queen Of Spain and Holy Roman Empress_Black, Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy**

**Mary Tudor-_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim**

**Elizabeth Tudor-_Red, Pale, Brown, Small**

**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secretary and Earl Of Essex_Black, Tan Pale, Dark, Light Build**

**Thomas More-Lord Chancellor_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Light/Med Build**

**Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small**

**Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small**

**Alejandro Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Austria & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Infant**

**Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Consort Of Spain & Holy Roman Emperor Consort_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build**

**Jane SiVad/Persèus Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy**

**Thomas Wosley-Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build**

**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, Med Build**

**John Seymour- No Title Yet_Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky**

**Edward Seymour-Earl of Hertford, Viscount Beauchamp of Hache_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build**

**Thomas Seymour-Lord High Admiral_Black, Tan, Blue, Light Build**

**Jane Seymour-Next Queen Of England_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim**

After hours of picking up where my nephew left off we all decided to have dinner. The children liked the spicy food set before them. The chicken was bathed in spices; we even had spiced cinnamon tea. After a late dinner we all toured the palace. Bella pointed at the high ceilings and colorful surrounds while Nicky just marveled at the sights before him. The palace was so big that we needed to tour the rest tomorrow. The children was getting ready for bed when I entered my new royal bedchambers. The room it's self was very regal, though not as regal as Brookfield. I will make changes soon on the decor here in the palace. As the night soon increased and we let the children sleep with us for that first night. The bed was very large for all of us. Later in the night I turned on my side and looked at the children. They were now princes and princess. Alex sucked his thumb with Bella comfortably curled into my bosom. Nicky used Alejo's arm as a pillow.

"We will be crowned very soon." I said to Alejo who was still awake.

"We will have a celebration for us. Persie will come out and reveal herself to the world as Princess Persèus. It will be on her birthday, she will be making twenty." Alejo said.

"We will have a celebration like no other for the royal family." I said quietly.

"Yes, my love. It will be a good day for us." my husband said. We kissed and pulled the covers over us and went to sleep soon after.

_Morning_

**Catalina**

As I stir myself awake I feel Bella's head on my breast. I smiled as her auburn hair tickles my neck and chin. Quietly I slipped from bed and gently placed Bella on my side of the bed. I quietly summoned servants to draw a bath and prepare my gown for today. They worked very quickly and quietly. After my bath I was quickly dressed.

My hair was neatly combed and brushed. My hair was styled with pearls on top with the rest flowing down around my shoulders. After dressing and getting ready I took one last look at my slumbering family, a smile graced my lips and I watched them all coddled up against one another. A moment later I crept to the bedchambers door. I was a bit startled as I felt a small hand touch mine. I quickly turned around to see my daughter Isabella looking up to me with her small thumb in her mouth. I took her hand and left for my office. The hallways was dark and  
cool, the sun had not even risen yet.

"Feet cold." Isabella said in her tiny voice, I picked her up and put her on my hip. I walked to my new office with Bella in my arms. We passed servants along the way, they bowed and curtsied upon seeing me and their new princess. I bowed my head in recognition and preceded to my office. Once I entered I put Bella down on the sofa and walked to my desk and began my work as Holy Roman Empress. I received important documents, signed papers and brushed up on Spanish law. I may be the Holy Roman Empress and Queen of Spain, but being in England most of my life proved me more an English woman than a Spaniard. I worked for a couple more hours, while doing so I sometimes popped my head up to see what Bella was doing. As the sun began to rise Bella and I walked on my office balcony and watched as the sun light my empire. We were admiring the sun rise when I felt someone's arms snake around my waist.

"Good morning My Lord." I said seductively as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Hmmm good morning My Lady." Alejo said kissing me. I turned to him and fully kissed him on his lips. All the while Isabella giggled. As we watched the lighting of the sky a servant came and curtsied.

"Your Majesty, His Highness Prince Alejandro has awakened, would Your Majesty like to employ a wet-nurse?." she asked and I thought for a moment. As Queen and Empress, that would mean I would not have as much time on my hands to breast feed like I used to. I decided the best thing to do is allow a wet-nurse to feed my son. Unfortunately for the twins, I would have less time with them also. I knew eventually I would need a new governess for them as well as Alex. I shall consult Persie on the matter. She can be a good help in choosing a new Lady Governance for my children.

"Majesty?" the servant said taking me from my thoughts. I finally looked to her and answered.

"Yes, summons the royal protector to my office in three hours." I ordered. During the next three hours I bathed, fed and dressed the children. Soon after we went to Mass. After prayer, I went back to my office to find Persie waiting for me. Upon my entrance she curtsied low.

"Your Majesty." she said kindly. I smiled to her.

"Persie, there is no need for tittles in private." I said as I made my way to my desk and set behind it. Persie took a seat and we began our day.

"Have you prepared a letter to your parents yet?" I asked her, she looks at me with unsureness in her voice.

"I was going to began writing the letter today." she said innocently.

"Well, that is good. Your parents will be overjoyed to know were you have been, I am sure of it." I said with a smile.

"Yes, maybe." she said uneasily.

"Persie, I have called you in here today to speak to you about employing a governance for the royal children." I started.

"Yes, I figured out that you may have need of one since you are now Queen and Empress, and you won't have enough time to spare." she said while folding her legs and relaxing. This, I never seen her do before. She must have done that before in Monaco.

"That is true, I have decided to trust you with this important task. You can read people very well and that is what I need when it comes to my children. I know you will choose someone worthy and would teach them in the ways I was taught, only grander. This person must be trustworthy. I've also decided the royal children will have one single governance. At age five the royal children will have tutors to teach them a variety of courses including languages. I want them to have a good education. I am also going to prepare to make new laws on equality amongst men and women. Also I wish for the royal children to have a separate household from the palace. I am going to commotion a palace to be built in Albolote, which is a 12 hours ride. By the time the children reach five years of age the new palace will be complete." I finished. Persie sat back with a smile and nodded.

"I am honored to protect your children Catalina. What will you name the new palace?" she asked.

"I have decided to name the new palace, Albolote Palace. The royal children will be taught Latin, French, Castilian, Portuguese, Greek, and Italian. They have some knowledge of the English language. I also  
wish them to learn the arts of combat, even my daughter." I said setting back. Persie nodded and spoke up again.

"What kind of combat?" she asked interested. Then I realized that Persie knew combat styles.

"Sword fighting, spear and shield, archery, and sword and shield. Horseback riding, etiquettes. Mathematics, science, geometry, history, astrology, philosophy and many other courses. I wish for them to have  
every Sunday and holiday as leisure time from their studies. I also want them on a certain diet..."

During the next hour Empress Catalina explained to Princess Persèus how she want the royal children to be brought up. She then summoned the council to her office and explained how she wanted to change the kingdom and the empire for the better. She further expressed her dislike for the fact that many people die from poor health, poor loving condition, and unhealthy eating. Her plans will change the  
welfare of both lands.

**Bologna, Northern Italy**

The Spanish royal family traveled to Northern Italy in a weeks time on a specially made ship. The Pope was kind enough to allow them to use the ship to bring them to Bologna in north Italy. The coronation of the Holy Roman Empress was required to be held in Italy as was her predecessors before her. The Archbishop of Cologne, Prince-Elector of the Holy Roman Empire was chosen to read the imperial oath to Catalina. The very same that was read to King Charles and emperors before him.

"Will you hold and guard by all proper means the sacred faith as handed down to Catholic men?" the archbishop said clearly enough for all of the entire audience can hear.

"I will." Catalina said just as clearly.

"Will you be the faithful shield and protector of Holy Church and her servants?"

"I will."

"Will you uphold and recover those rights of the realm and possessions of the Empire that have been unlawfully usurped?"

"I will."

"Will you protect the poor, the fatherless, and the widowed?"

"I will."

"Will you pay due submission to the Roman Pontiff and the Holy Roman Church?"

"I will." Catalina said as the Archbishop of Cologne finished the Holy Roman Oath. The Archbishop of Granada then came forth and read the Spanish Royal Oath to Catalina.

"Would you solemnly swear to govern the people of Spain according to statues of parliament agreed and the respected laws of the same, will you in your power cause law and justice and mercy to be executed in all judgments." The cardinal said as he poured the anointing oil on Catalina's head.

"I so solemnly promise to do." Catalina said as the oil adorned her head. She was just as nervous as she was when she was kneeling before a cardinal in Westminster Abbey the first time she was coordinated a Queen. Ambassadors from all over Europe came and paid their respect for their masters. So many people gathered in Bologna to witness the Crowning of a Queen and a Empress.

Catalina bowed her head as she knelt in front of the Pope keeping as still as possible. The Pope then took the holy crown and places the crown on Catalina's head.

"I crown you, Catalina, Servant Of God, Protectress of the Realm, Keeper of the true Faith, Queen of Spain and Queen of the Romans." the Pope said in his calm voice.

"Rise your Imperial Majesty." the Pope continued. Catalina did as told and risen one of the most powerful women in the world. This day is perfect for Catalina, but she was still saddened that her daughter Mary could not attend this joyous event. She gracefully walked down the podium with the Pope standing from his divine throne.

"Presenting Her Imperial Majesty, Catalina of Aragon, Queen of Spain and Holy Roman Empress." The royal herald said in a strong voice. All in the Pope's court bowed and curtsied low for the new world power. Catalina was led to her royal seat as her husband was then called to to the podium to be crowned Prince Consort of Spain. He was King Consort of the Romans once his wife was coroneted. Now it was his turn to be crowned by the Pope himself. After the new Consort King was crowned the royal children was officially crowned as well. Prince Nicolàs became the new Count of Barcelona, Princess Isabella became the new Duchess of Luxembourg in her own right, Prince Alejandro became the New Prince of Austria's. Everyone in attendance adored the new Holy Roman and Royal Spanish Family. The Empress sister was there as well. She was very happy for her baby sister, but at the same time she was still in mourning for her beloved son.

The Pope planned a grand feast in the great hall of Bologna. All the ambassadors attending the coronation presented the new Empress with lavish gifts from their kingdoms. Even the English ambassador presented her a gift of pearls and other jewels with gifts of toys for the children. Though the English Privy Council begged and pleaded to King Henry to present gifts to the new Empress, his former Queen. In the end King Henry relented and sent his ambassador with gifts. The guest was in the plenty and the Bologna Court was filled to the brim. You could not get anywhere without touching anyone or rubbing against them. The Grand Hall was packed with tables filled with delicacies from all over Europe. The evening went on as a historical event and all who were inviting was given a blessing by the Pope himself. As the evening went on the celebration slowly ended in the middle of the night.

Catalina and Alejandro were giving grand chambers to their liking. That night they were blessed before they entered their bedchambers. As customary there was a consummation party waiting for them. They were led to the bed through blessings and prayer. As they entered the bed the cardinal blessed them once again and closed the ceremonial curtains. The newly crowned couple was required to lay with each other. It was not as regular sex, but that of ceremonial union. Alejandro and Catalina understood that the union they were about toperform is not for pleasure but for completion of a sacred duty. As was his duty Alejandro positioned himself above his wife and he entered fully as required. As Alejandro deepened himself within her, he humped his wife until his seed was released unto her. The ceremony was officially completed. Alejandro and Catalina lay there breathless as they heard the consummation party quietly leaving the room. Alejandro took his wife in his arms and they held each other basking in each others bliss. Nothing was said, no words needed to be spoken. They only lay there in peace as sleep crept it's way in.  
**  
Next Morning**

Princess Perseèus finally gained enough strength and support from Catalina to reveal herself to the world at the celebration. The Pope blessed her as his child. She also received praises from the Court of Bologna, no one there had never had the pleasure of seeing a true Monacan in the flesh. Through it was Catalina's day she made sure that Princess Persèus was comfortable. The massive crowd took a bow and curtsied before her. She knew that word would spread quickly about her where abouts. As of now Princess Persèus is now treated as a foreign diplomat and foreign royal. She was given a sacred jewel bathed in gold by the Pope himself as a belated birthday present and was treated with the respect deserving of a person of her station. Princess Persèus wrote her parents a letter that has been long awaited for. She sent the letter through a Spanish messenger. It will take a six week journey to Monaco for it to arrive. The entire Empire and Kingdom of Spain not only celebrated the crowning of a new Queen and Empress, Emperor Consort, a Princess, two Princess and the birthday of a Monacan Princess. As the royal fleet sailed back home to Spain the fireworks lit up the sky each night of their journey back home.

_May 1, 1537_  
**Brookfield**

Today is the day I decided to visit the Barretta estate in Dover. I have been in my new villa for a month and a half now. I had plenty of time to think about family. My baby sister was given away to the Barretta's of Dover. Dover was quite a ways from London and Brookfield I will have to travel east for three hours to where she is located. I had my best friend Catherine to keep her ears open if she hears anything concerning Elizabeth. She heard Charles Brandon say he was content with giving the Barretta's Elizabeth, saying that she was better off there then with my father. I woke up early this morning. I made sure my horse was well rested and fed. Once I became ready to depart I went to my new personal treasury and collected ten one thousand crown pieces (each coin piece is worth 1 thousand crowns) and put them in a leather purse. I will pay the Barretta's ten thousand crowns for Elizabeth.

"Your horse is ready madam." a servant named Gretchen said. She helped very much in my first few days here by showing me around and making sure I did not get lost. I went to the entrance of my villa and climbed on my horse.

"I thank you." I said kindly said to Gretchen and the stable boy. I climbed atop my horse and galloped to the guards office and collected 20 Brookfield guards who was in full army regalia complete with sword, shield, spear, breast plate, and others. We rode to the side entrance and left the wall on our way to Dover.

_10:00am_  
**Barretta Estate, Dover**

George Barretta was sitting in his office when a servant came in. He bowed to his Lord and began to speak.

"My Lord, a party of men and a young lady is near the estate on horse back." the servant said out of breath. George Barretta rose quickly from his cushioned seat and hastily walked near the estate entrance. Once the party came closer to view George recognized the young lady leading the party. He, along with all his servants bowed and curtsied respectfully. Mary nodded for them all to rise and they did.

"Princess Mary, it is an honor to have you here." George said truthfully.

"Thank you good servant. I have come to your home in the name of family. As you know your ward is my young sister. I am hear to collect her and I will gladly pay you the sum of ten thousand crowns." Mary  
told the man. George's eyes widened at hearing such a large amount of money.

"Of course my Princess. I shall do as you wish. But you should know His Majesty is searching for you." George informed. Mary was a bit surprised that the King would take the time to search for her.

"This is news to me, I thought he would not take time out of his busy day to even search for me. However, in two days time I wish for you to go to White Hall and inform my father the king he no longer has to worry about me and that I am safely residing in my new villa in Brookfield. I am taking my sister there, because besides her mother in Scotland, I am the only family she have in England. We also wish to be  
left alone." Mary finished. Their eyes widened upon my request but they nodded in understanding. A few moments later Karen Barretta brought my sister to me. I gave them the gold and put Elizabeth on my horse with me. We then rode off to Brookfield.

_May 3, 1537_  
**White Hall Palace**

"Brookfield!" King Henry said snidely as George Barretta told him of his daughters whereabouts.

"She is but a child and holds no residence there. She is not rich enough. How could..." Henry trailed off when he thought about Jane SiVad. She must have given Mary her estate when she left with Katherine for Spain, Henry thought to himself. He became even more enraged when he realized what it meant for him. He could not easily go get her and bring her home. Brookfield has made it law that no king, queen or anyone else can enter Brookfield without the proper invitation.

"Sir, are you well." George Barretta asked as the King's face was still as a rock.

"I am fine Barretta. Thank you for informing me. Henry said as he shown George Barretta to his office door. Henry went back to his chair and flopped down. He sat for some time thinking on ways to enter Brookfield.

* * *

**There you have it. Things have indeed changed for the better for some people and for the worst for others.**

**Mary is well and snatched Elizabeth up from under the kings nose.**

**Catalina and Alejandro are officially monarchs. In order for them to be anointed Holy Roman Empress and Emperor legitimately it was required to be crowned by the Pope himself. And while there, the Spanish archbishop crowned them Queen and Prince Consort of Spain. They were also required to perform a sacred union to further legitimize their crowning.**

**And Jane came out to the world at the crowning ceremony. You will be hearing from Monaco really soon. And it's going to come out about why Catalina and Persèus feel a somewhat connection to each other. Thanks for reading and thank you for all the reviews!**


	31. Chapter 28: New Life

**Characters & Tittles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build**

**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark Hazel, Light/Med Build**

**Catalina Of Aragon-Queen Of Spain and Holy Roman Empress_Black, Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy**

**Mary Tudor-_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim**

**Elizabeth Tudor-_Red, Pale, Brown, Small**

**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secretary and Earl Of Essex_Black, Tan Pale, Dark, Light Build**

**Thomas More-Lord Chancellor_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Light/Med Build**

**Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small**

**Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small**

**Alejandro Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Austria & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Infant**

**Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Consort Of Spain & Holy Roman Emperor Consort_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build**

**Persèus Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy**

**Thomas Wosley-Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build**

**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, Med Build**

**John Seymour- No Title Yet_Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky**

**Edward Seymour-Earl of Hertford, Viscount Beauchamp of Hache_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build**

**Thomas Seymour-Lord High Admiral_Black, Tan, Blue, Light Build**

**Jane Seymour-Next Queen Of England_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim**

* * *

_May 1537_

I have been Queen and Empress for a month and everything is marvelous. Not only did I make new laws improving health and living conditions, the people excepted them. In the throne room I held a festivity for the people the entire day. They would tell me their problem and bring a gift for my table. The day went fine and I now know what my people are suffering from and how to deal with them.

It is Friday May 10th, and my daughter Mary was on my mind. Her 15th birthday is in two days time and she will spend it alone. I have not heard from her since I last saw her, which only means her father has forbidden her to write me. Hopefully she will leave for Brookfield. Henry also occupies my mind. His birthday is next month. Oddly he and my husband share a birthday. Henry will be 33 and Alejo will be 39.

My son's laughter with Persie takes me away from my thoughts.

"Persie, you and my children get along so well, I am happy I chose you as their Godmother." I said as I gently squeezed Alex's cheek.

"Yes, I am happy also. I love them so much and I will miss them once my family come." she said sadly. She truly loved them. I nodded and decided to let her in on a small secret I have been keeping.

"Persie, I know you shall probably never leave Monaco again, so I am going to confide in you with something only I know." I said with a smile on my lips.

"Really, what is it?" she said interested in what I had to say.

"Well, I have been expecting something to visit me. However it has not. It is about two weeks late." I hinted with a smile on my face as I sipped a cup of cooled tea.

"Would you like me to check on this visitor for you?" Persie was oblivious to what I was hinting at.

"I am afraid that is impossible. You can not check on my courses." I said while smiling. Her eyes widen and her mouth hung open.

"Oh Catalina! That is wonderful news. Congratulations." she said hugging me. I hugged her also, she was so happy for me.

"Does Alejo know?" she asked while she is still in my arms.

"No, I am going to tell him tonight. From my calculations, Alejo and I conceived on the way here from England." I confirmed. Persie looked up to me and smiled as her head was still on my shoulder.

"I knew I felt the boat rocking while on the way here." she jested. We  
burst out in laughter.

"Yes, it rocked quite a bit." I said while laughing.

Later that night I had a special dinner prepared for Alejo and I. The candle light was dim and I had in scents to fill the room with a vanilla scent.

"The decor is beautiful my love." Alejandro said as he sat across from me. He wore his black jacket and high collar shirt I made him, his breeches and boots were black as night and fit him well.

"Yes it is, for tonight is a special occasion for us." I said with a smile as I put a piece of fruit in my mouth.

"Oh?" he asked curiously raising his brows.

"Remember when we made love the night before we docked in Mostril?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Yes." he answered as his smile reach from ear to ear.

"My love, we have conceived." I said softly. Alejo dropped his fork. He rose from his seat, walked around the table and knelt in front of me. He put his hands on my stomach watching it as if it was the  
prettiest jewel he had ever seen.

"This is where my child grows protected. It is a sacred place." he whispered. I placed my hands on top of his.

"Our child lives within me." I said softly. Alejo surprised me by quickly picking me up from my chair. He brought me to our bed chambers and he slowly undressed me. He then undressed himself and went to the table and took roses from the vase. He then had a servant run a hot bath.

Alejo plucked the red and yellow petals from the roses and scattered them in the bath. He went to the shelves and selected vanilla oil and lavender scented bath salts. He sprinkled both in the bath. He walked me over to the bath and I slowly sunk in, he stepped in behind me and I rested my back against his chest. We sat there in quietness in the warm water. The rose pedals floated while some lingered underneath. Alejo took a soft towel and slowly washed every part of me. While doing so he tickles my stomach and kissing me in various places. After I was bathed, I preceded to wash every inch of him. Then we sat until the water grew cold. Soon we left the tub and dried each other off. We stayed naked and slipped under the covers.

For a little while we held each other. Then a goodnight kiss turned into a passionate kiss and then he cupped my breast in his hands and slowly dragged his tongue over my harden nipple. He suckle my nipple gently as his hands slid up my thigh. I gladly opened my legs for him to gain all the excess he needed. I laid completely on my back and enjoyed him touching me. I then put my arms around him and guided him on his back. I placed myself above him and gently lowered myself unto him. I laid on him as my breast pressed against his chest and slowly moved my hips making love to him. I moaned quietly as my hips swayed above his. Alejo moaned my name as I suckle his neck and kiss him.

I rock my hips faster as I came close to my release. Quickly Alejo placed me on my back. He pulled himself from me, his penis slick from my wetness. I turned on my stomach for him. I was still early in my pregnancy to lie on my belly. Again his penis entered me whole. A soft moan came from my lips as his hips pounds my backside. He soon thrusts slowed and we moaned sweet nothings together. He was gentle until his warm seed spilled inside me. I let out a long moan as he continue to fill me. My essence spilled out just as warmly. We were finished and we just laid there for a moment until he rolled off of me. He took me in his arms again and sleep took us soon after. Four times through the night we made love again and again.

The next morning we woke up late, though still tired. Even though I was tired along with Alejo, I was also happy because today is the day we plan on announcing to the kingdom and empire that I am with child. As soon as I risen out of bed I was quickly bathed and dressed in a purple gown with bell sleeves. Diamonds and pearls were sewn in my bodice. The dress was made of silk and imported thin cotton woven in to keep me cool. The heat was hot as always. I find myself once again getting used to it. Soon I was ready to begin my day. I went to Mass with the children and Alejo, we prayed for an hour.

After, I kissed each of my children and sent them to their studies. Alejo and I went to court.

"Her Majesty the Queen and His Highness the Prince Consort, Their Imperial Majesties!" the royal herald called and the entire court bowed and curtsied low as Alejo and myself passed them. As we sat on  
our thrones court preceded as always. The music started up again and the courtiers danced, laughed, played and mingled with each other. As it went on, I watched as the children played in the far corner and watched the going ons before me.

"Would you like a sweet tart Prince Alejandro?" the royal baker asked. Alejo waved the baker off but took a second look and reached for two sugar cookies. The royal baker then made his way to me and I picked up a small squared piece of cake. I munched on it and continue to observe my subjects. After a couple hours of observing and laughing at court jesters, I decided it was time to announce my secret. I stood up taking Alejo's hand. The courtiers and the music stopped immediately and all eyes were on Alejo and I.

"We wish to address the court on important matters." I started and they all quietly listened. Alejo gently squeezed my hand for comfort.

"Her Majesty and myself wish to share wonderful news with all of our loyal subjects." Alejo stated and continued.

"Her Majesty is with child." he said with a smile on his face. The entire court burst out in excitement and clapped and cheered. Courtiers and ambassadors came up to the throne and congratulated us. Court went on as wine and sweet cakes was passed around. Talk of a possible new prince lifted everyone's spirit, though a princess would be accepted just as happily. The day continued and I enjoyed every bit of it.

_Sunday May 12, 1537_

Today is my daughter's 15th birthday. She must be missing me. My heart ached for my sweet child. I bought her a few gifts and sent them to Infanta's Palace two weeks ago. She should get them by the end of May. I gathered all my children that night and had a small dinner in Mary's honor. I made sure to tell the children about their oldest sister often, I know how families become distant due to lack of visits or residing in different countries. After the dinner, the children's new Lady Governance Margarita Martillas took them to their bedchambers. Before they left I kissed and hugged each child.

Later that night, I had a small chocolate cake made and put a small candle on top. I lit the candle and reminisced about my baby girl in England. Though she was growing up, she will always be my baby. All the memories of her as I baby, growing up, maturing and learning to be a woman. When she was born I feared that she would depart this world early as her siblings before her. I soon prayed for her soul and asked God to keep her safe. I blew out the candle and quietly sung a Arageese lullabies. The one my father sang to me as a small child. I then ate the small cake little by little to savor the sweet taste.

_May 18, 1537_

**Empire of Monaco**

Adrianne ran through the halls of Monaco's great palace. She and her men was given a task to give a letter to the Emperor sent from their beloved Princess Persèus. Earlier that day the alarm rang, soldiers  
had spotted a ship docking on their land. When the ship was inspected, a messenger said he had a letter written in the hand of Princess Persèus herself. The messenger was held in custody while the letter was brought to the Emperor and Empress.

Adrianne and her crew ran as fast as their feet could take them until they reached the royal throne room. Once they reached Emperor Alexei's throne room they immediately dropped to their knees and kowtow before the Emperor, Empress, and My Lady the Empress's Mother.

"Rise." Emperor Alexei said. Adrianne and her men quickly rose and began to speak.

Your Majesties! I have urgent news. The Princess Persèus have written you another message." she said. Emperor Alexei, his wife and mother in-law risen quickly at the very mention of their missing loved one. The Emperor practically ran to Adrianne yanking the letter from Adrianne's hands. He tore it open and read aloud.

Dearest His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Alexei

I know I haven't been in contact for a very long while. I have been all over Europe, and I have seen many things. Things I was not ready for emotionally, I have also met many people, good and bad. I am writing you because a very good friend of mine for years has persuaded me to told so. I have also been told of my husband's refusal to sign the divorce papers. Please be sure to inform him that I have thought of no other man but him and that I love him very much.

As you have read, I have been all over Europe, however I have spent most of the years I've been gone in England. I was serving as a Lady In Waiting to Her Majesty Queen Katherine. She has been through so many hardships, I have been there for her every way possible. We now reside in Granada, Spain. Katherine is now Holy Roman Empress and Queen of Spain. I have been chosen to be the royal protector of the Royal children. Katherine has been persuading me for some time now to contact you. Fear of rejection kept me from doing so. I very much miss each and every one of you so very much and I pray that the feeling is mutual.

Love Always,

**_Persie_**

Emperor Alexei

After I read the letter I immediately got on my knees and thanked God. My wife and mother in-law did the same. After we rose from the floor, we quickly shared the news of Persèus's location. I ordered the Royal Armada to be ready to set sail the next week. It has been five long heartbreaking years since I've seen my daughter. Now was my chance to make things up to her, to make things right. I immediately traveled to the docks myself to meet this messenger from Spain. Upon meeting him I asked what his name was.

"Poulo Jase, Your Majesty." he said as he bowed to me.

"You have made me a very happy man Poulo. For this I shall reward you and your men with as much gold as your ship can carry." I said proudly. Poulo smiled and laugh at his new found wealth.

"Thank you sir, you are indeed a kind man." he said smiling.

"Yes thank you. Now I have a message for you to give my daughter." I said and he gladly took the letter with a deep bow. During the rest of the day my soldiers filled his ship with as many 1,000 crowns pieces it could carry. By this time next week I will be on the ocean.

June 1, 1537

**Infanta's Palace**

I awoke early today. I bathed and went to my chapel for mass. After, I went to the dinning room and ate a healthy breakfast of fruit and fresh squeezed orange juice. My visiting friend Catherine Willoughby  
was up already preparing to go riding. I decided to join her.

"Mary! It's about time you stopped sulking. Trust be your mother is doing fine. She's been Empress for two months and already Spain is showing signs of increasing wealth." she said happily.

"Perhaps you're right Catherine." I said as I walked to the doors that went to the gardens.

"I'm going to accompany you today." I said.

"Good I'm very happy to hear that." Catherine said as she followed me. Jane left all the servants and four horses for me. Since then I bought more horses and kept all the servants. They were so kind to me. I am so grateful for Jane. This villa she has given me came in handy. As soon as my mother left my father took out his anger on me. He has made me a bastard. My father has become cruel to me and my half sister Elizabeth. He illegitimated her as well. She had no where to go except to live with any courtiers who would take her. I felt bad for her, she is the daughter of Anne Boleyn, but she is still my baby sister. She is only a child who needs a healthy home and I can give it to her. She has been living with me for a month now. It's very good having her here, I teach her how to do everything. Like my mother has done with Isabella and Nicolàs when they were here. I am more than capable to provide for her and pay my servants. Jane left me with 50 million crowns, and an embroidery business. I was now a rich person, possibly richer than my father the king. I am living so much better than my father and am enjoying my new found freedom.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews. I love reading what you have to say. I think this story arc will be a long one lol.**


	32. Chapter 29: Four Days

**Characters & Tittles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build**

**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark Hazel, Light/Med Build**

**Jane Seymour-Queen Of England_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim**

**Catalina Of Aragon-Queen Of Spain and Holy Roman Empress_Black, Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy**

**Lady Mary Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim**

**Lady Elizabeth Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Red, Pale, Brown, Small**

**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secretary and Earl Of Essex_Black, Tan Pale, Dark, Light Build**

**Thomas More-Lord Chancellor_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Light/Med Build**

**Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small**

**Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small**

**Alejandro Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Austria & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Infant**

**Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Consort Of Spain & Holy Roman Emperor Consort_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build**

**Persèus Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy**

**Thomas Wosley-Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build**

**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, Med Build**

**John Seymour- No Title Yet_Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky**

**Edward Seymour-Earl of Hertford, Viscount Beauchamp of Hache_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build**

**Thomas Seymour-Lord High Admiral_Black, Tan, Blue, Light Build**

* * *

**Lady Mary Tudor**

"Catherine and I was on our way to the stables when a guard came and informed me that a Spanish messenger awaited my invitation to enter. I immediately thought of my mother.

"Allow him into Brookfield on my invite." I said to the guard who bowed, turned on his heals and left for the wall. Catherine and I went to the parlor awaiting the messenger. A few minutes later the guard came with the messenger behind him. They both bowed and the guard left the palace.

"Your Highness, Her Imperial Majesty the Empress has sent you gifts for your birthday." he said with his hands placed behind his back as he spoke. I almost jump from my skin in excitement. I nodded and we walked outside to my courtyard to see two Spanish broncos strapped to a royal Spanish carriage. There was sleeves, collars, beautiful dresses, Spanish perfumes, scented oils, books and money. She also sent a beautiful portrait of Alejo, my siblings and herself.

I was so happy at the gifts instantly loving them. When I went to my carriage I heard a barking sound, I opened it and a brown and white collie (like Lassie) jumped out. It jumped so quickly I screeched in fear in surprise. It was a small puppy. The puppy was so very cute and I saw it was female. I decided to name her Lori. Her smallness made her so much cuter. As I admired all my gifts another guard came from the wall informing me that Secretary Cromwell was at the wall asking for permission on His Majesty's behalf. I let out a breath of aggravation and my shoulders sank un lady like.

"I will allow it." I said after a brief moment of thought. I picked up my new puppy Lori and was ready to leave when Elizabeth came running up to me grabbing at my skirts getting my attention.

"Puppy." she stated as she saw Lori. I stooped to her level and let her pet Lori. She was skeptical at first but decided to pet her. Lori licked Elizabeth's small fingers earning Lori a contagious giggle from her. As we playing with Lori for a few minutes I spotted Secretary Cromwell observing his surroundings. I gave Elizabeth and Lori to Catherine and walked over to Mr. Cromwell.

"Good morning Secretary Cromwell." I said kindly to him. He as usual wore his black wardrobe. His skin was pale and his hair short and curly.

"Good morning Lady Mary." He said with a nod. Cromwell was not in my good graces, I quickly got to the point.

"What is your business here in my home Mr. Cromwell?" I asked wanting to return to my gifts which I'm sure he saw in the courtyard on his way inside.

"His Majesty wants to know why is there a Spanish ship in his realm?" he said with a calm voice.

"My father should already know why there is a Spanish ship in his realm. My birthday was last month and Her Imperial Majesty, my mother sent gifts for me. As you saw out in the courtyard, I was only just receiving them." I explained to him.

"Yes, Lady Mary I saw such gifts. However, His Majesty is angry that you decided to take up permanent residence and took his daughter, your sister with you?" he said in his usual dead pan voice. I became very annoyed at my father.

"How could he expect me to just stay and suffer under his cruelty. His Majesty illegally illegitimized my sister and I. He falsely illegitimized me because he was angry at my mother for accepting her family's throne which is far more powerful than His Majesty's. My father has lied to me all my life, telling me he loved me when he knew he was going to illegitimize me, and hurt me." I snapped to him. I calmed down and spoke more calmly but could not hide the pain in my voice.

"He called me his pearl and I was a fool to believe such lies. I wish never to see him again. He should not care where I go, no one cares about bastards." I said as tears welled in my eyes.

"My Lady your father has been nothing but kind to you." Cromwell tried to speak up for my father. It angered me that Cromwell support my fathers cruelness towards me. How could he willingly choose the king's cruelness over what's right, how could anyone.

"He cast my 19 month old sister and myself out, and I simply came here to the safety and comfort of my legal residence only to get away from his cruelty." I snapped again to him almost proudly. His eyes widen at my words. I know I said more than I should have but I did not care, I was protected inside the Brookfield walls.

"I will be sure to tell His Majesty all that was said." he said and bowed before leaving. The came guard and escorted him back to the wall. After he left, Catherine and I went to the stables and mounted our horses. We went riding most of the day. A few hours later we came back to the palace to find a guard waiting.

"My Lady a Maria de Salinas asks for permission to enter." he said and nodded immediately. I hoped she wasn't waiting too long. A few minutes later she came to the palace.

"Maria, look at how much you have grown!" she said as we hugged.

"Thank you, I have began to spread." I jested and we laughed again.

"Well, it's a step closer to womanhood." she said as I led them in the palace. It was close to dinner and I invited them to stay and offered an escort to take them home safely. They accepted and we went to the dinning room. I sat at the head of the table while Maria and Catherine sat at my right and Elizabeth at my left with a maid helping her eat. We spoke about my situation with my father, my mothers progress in Spain, and my and Elizabeth's future. She promised my mother that she would check up on me while I resided in Brookfield. We sat at the table for a couple hours and had dessert of strawberries and sweet tarts. After we enjoyed ourselves we decided to end the night before it got to late. I rode with them to the wall and had ten guards escort  
them to their estate. While back in Infanta's Palace I readied Elizabeth for bed. I then was undressed for bed as well. Before I went to sleep I stepped outside and watched the stars. I watched until my eyes lids became heavy and went back inside. I said a quick prayer and slipped in my bed and went to sleep.

_Next Morning_

I slowly came from my slumber when loud knocks were on my bedchamber door.

"My Lady, are you awake!" Gretchen said through the door. I groaned and yelled "What!"

"My Lady, Thomas Cromwell, Cardinal Wolsey, and Charles Brandon asks to speak with you on a very important matter. They say that it is of the most urgency that you speak to them." she said a bit louder. I turned on my side wondering what could possibly be so urgent that they all came here.

"Allow them in on my invite." I called out to her. I soon heard her foot falls fading quickly. I then got up and bathed and dressed. When I was ready I walked down the stairs to meet them. As they came to view I noticed all of them were observing the beauty all around them.

"Mr. Brandon, Mr. Cromwell, Your Eminence." I greeted them as all three bowed.

"Lady Mary, you have a beautiful palace. Such regalness is fit for a Queen." Wolsey said impressed with his surrounding.

"Yes your Eminence, my palace is magnificent. I must admit I never imagined such beauty growing up." I said kindly to him.

"Shall we speak about the matter of which we came?" Cromwell said getting to the point.

"Yes, please join me in my dinning room for breakfast." I offered as I walked to the dinning area. The servants scurried quickly to place three extra plates on the table. Elizabeth joined me as usual and set next to me. We blessed the food and was served.

"My Lady, the king wishes to know if you have knowledge of an armada of Monacan ships that were spotted in the Channel on the horizon. His Majesty received a message informing him that the armada is headed to Spain. The message further explained that the Monacan Emperor, Empress, and the Empress's mother has located the missing heiress in Spain. It has been rumored that you mother the Empress has part in Princess Persèus's resurfacing." Wolsey stated in one breath. I sat back in my seat and decided it was time to inform them of the missing princess.

"My mother has written to me saying that the Monacan princess has indeed come out of her hiding." I said sipping wine. Wolsey sat up a bit and spoke.

"So the Empress does have a part in the princess's resurfacing?" he questioned.

"Yes." I simply confirmed and continued. "As a matter of fact you all including myself have met the Princess Persèus while she was in England." as I said that their eyes widen. As did mine when I first read my mothers letter.

"Who?" Charles Brandon asked curiously. I was fighting a smile though it crept on my face slowly.

"Princess Persèus was using the name of..." I trailed off as they leaned closer.

"Jane SiVad." I said and their eyes widen again.

"Yes, my father knows exactly who she is. He tried to bed her many times and if I am not mistaken, he also put his hands on her." I said and they immediately rose from their seats, and thanked me for my kindness and generosity. Soon they left and I continued my day and enjoyed my new regal life style.

**White Hall Palace**

_June 3, 1537_  
**King Henry**

Yesterday when Cromwell came back he told me of how my daughter has it in her mind that I lied to her all her life. She said I only illegally illegitimized her only to get back at her mother. She also thinks I do not care about her or her sister. I do care about them, I just... A king can never be wrong. I do not know what to think of them anymore especially my daughter Mary. She is so much like her mother, she reminds me so much of Katherine and yet she has both her parents stubbornness. I sat back in my chair wondering what was taking Wolsey, Cromwell, and Charles so long. I sent them to Mary's 'palace' almost five hours ago. I was in my office waiting impatiently for them when Charles practically bursts through the door. I jumped at the sudden interruption.

"Henry!" he huffed. I immediately stood.

"What is the meaning of this!" I snapped loudly.

"Please tell me you did not bed Jane SiVad!" he practically begged grabbing onto my collar.

"What does me bedding her has to do with anything!" I asked shoving him away irritated.

"Your Majesty! Jane SiVad is Princess Persèus!" Wolsey yelled. My eyes grew wide. My thoughts returned to the days when I went after her. No wonder she turned me down so many times.

"She can not be. She...she..." I stammered. I could not believe it. I perused a Monacan Princess.

"Henry." Charles said taking me from my thoughts.

"Did you or did you not bed her?" Charles demanded slowly.

"Just barely, I kissed and touched her but I barely took her." I said quietly. I could not even think straight the whole day Jane or Persèus was on my mind, and how long have Katherine knew about this. I was so confused and angry that I took a mistress and went to one of my bedchambers. I made sure not to let my new Queen find out, she has just been recently told she was with child. My boy is in her womb. Jane is the love of my life and I cherished her so much. Only seven more months until my boy is born. I will make sure she is very comfortable and happy as my Queen.

_July 8, 1537_

_Spain_  
**Empress Catalina**

I was in my personal garden when a servant came to me and said that a Monacan messenger wish to ask permission to enter my realm.

"Show him to my garden." I said looking up. I am now three and a half months pregnant. Today is Saturday and Bella and Nicky is running around my garden. They were playing a game of tag. Little Alex is at my side sitting in the grass helping me pick strawberries that I planted a few weeks back.

"Yes my little Infante, this is a strawberry." I cooed. Then I noticed a man looking confused. He saw me and called out to me.

"Excuse me gardener, do you happen to know where Her Majesty is at this time." I smiled at him. Of course he did not think I was the Empress. I had a simple thin dress on that made my pregnancy bump visible. On my head I wore a sun hat to shade me from the sun.

"What is your business with the Empress?" I asked 'playing along'. I walked out closer to him with Alex in my arms.

"Emperor Alexei wishes to ask permission to enter Her Majesty's imperial realm my Lady." the messenger said as Bella came from behind me and gave him a rose. He smiled and took it.

"Thank you very much young Lady, and may I ask what is your name?" he asked. Bella was a bit shy and said her name as best she could.

"IsBella." she stated.

"Such a beautiful name." the messenger said smiling, this made Isabella smile shyly.

"Thank you." Isabella said as she curtsied the best she could.

"You have a beautiful child." he said further.

"Thank you, kind sir." I said as I returned his smile and continued. "Also His Imperial Majesty has permission to enter the realm." I said to him. He was a bit shock. I suppressed a smile.

"Surely you must ask the Empress." he stated. Before I spoke Persie ran into the garden.

"Catalina! I got word that my fathers ship is near the realm." she said smiling from ear to ear. The messenger turned to her quickly and kowtowed in front of her. She then said

"Rise." he rose from the ground as commanded.

"Your Highness, it is the greatest honor to be the first to see you after five years." he said with pride.

"Thank you sir. My father must be please to find me." she said still smiling. The messenger nodded his head.

"He has sailed the Royal Armada here, he, your mother and your grandmother is indeed happy to see you." he explained. Persie than walked to me and curtsied. The messenger finally realized I was not only a gardener but the Holy Roman Empress.

"Your Imperial Majesty, please forgive me. I did not know you were the Empress." he said as he bowed deeply. I smiled and Persie nudged punted me for tricking the messenger.

"Please, rise sir and tell your Emperor he may enter my realm." I said kindly, he bowed and left the palace.

Four days later we planned feast, a masquerade ball and other festivities. All was ready for our Monacan visitors. I only hope that Persie will be able to face her family after so long.

* * *

**Thank You for the reviews. Next chapter Princess Persèus is reunited with her family.**


	33. Chapter 30: Family Reunion

**Characters & Tittles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build**

**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark Hazel, Light/Med Build**

**Jane Seymour-Queen Of England_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim**

**Catalina Of Aragon-Queen Of Spain and Holy Roman Empress_Black, Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy**

**Lady Mary Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim**

**Lady Elizabeth Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Red, Pale, Brown, Small**

**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secretary and Earl Of Essex_Black, Tan Pale, Dark, Light Build**

**Thomas More-Lord Chancellor_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Light/Med Build**

**Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small**

**Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small**

**Alejandro Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Austria & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Infant**

**Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Consort Of Spain & Holy Roman Emperor Consort_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build**

**Persèus Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy**

**Thomas Wosley-Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build**

**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, Med Build**

**John Seymour- No Title Yet_Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky**

**Edward Seymour-Earl of Hertford, Viscount Beauchamp of Hache_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build**

**Thomas Seymour-Lord High Admiral_Black, Tan, Blue, Light Build**

**Granada, Spain**

* * *

Today is a joyous day. Alejo and I woke up at 4 this morning. I put on a silk robe and went to my office. For two hours we checked everything over for the Emperor and Empress of Monaco. We doubled, tripled, quadrupled checked all the plans, made sure the food was good and plentiful, counted inventory on the wine, we went over lists, we made sure the royal dinning hall was decorated properly, had all the decorations prepared for the masquerade ball and feasts. By the time Alejo and I were done it was 10 in the morning. I had to sit down and rest a few times but still managed. Alejo and I were ushered to the royal chambers and bathed. The children were bathed in their own  
chambers. Once we were all ready a maid was announced in and said that the princes and princess were ready for viewing. Alejo and I walked quickly to their chambers. All bowed before us as we walked in. Isabella and Nicolàs were standing next to their Lady Governess.

Isabella was dressed in a beautiful silver colored gown. Diamonds and pearls sewn into the bodice and her collar. She had a necklace symbolizing the Oath of God, which her name means. Her earrings were made of diamonds circling around pearls. Her hair was neatly combed up with a bun atop her head. I ordered that the children wear their  
crowns. Isabella's small crown fit her nicely, it circled the soft bun her hair was put into.

After viewing Isabella I stepped over to Nicolàs. Alejo were down on one knee fixing his collar. Nicolàs wore a silver colored jacket and breeches. The royal coat of arms were sewn in the left breast of his jacket. On his hip was a dagger in it's sheath. His small boots were black. Nicky's curly black hair was neatly combed. His crown is little  
and golden with small slivers of silver just like his sisters'. Alejo took Alex from his governess and held him up in the air. He quickly put him down when Alex slobbered on him. Alex was dressed in a tiny black coat and breeches. The tiny crown own his head was a bit different than the twins. His tiny crown bares the symbol of the Prince Of Austria.

I was dressed in a deep purple gown drowning in diamonds. Alejo wore a black coat and breeches with golden thread. He too had a sword at his hip, though it was sheathed.

"You all look so wonderful." I said cradling my three month belly. The twins ran and huger me and carefully I kneeled to their level and kissed their head. At this time my sister Juana came in and made a deep curtsy to me.

"Sister." she said kissing my cheek. I stood up and smiled and we hugged tightly, though we were careful around my growing belly.

"You two must be on your best behaviors." I said while hugging the twins once again then jumped in Juana's arms kissing her cheek. They knew and loved their aunt Juana, I personally made sure she was around and apart of the family. After spending a little time with my family, a messenger came and announced that the Pope's cardinals all have arrived for the event. Then it was time to attend court.

Soon the Monacan royal procession was only a mile away. We heard their horns playing from a distance and an hour later, they were at the palace steps. I was seated on my throne with the twins seated on cushioned seats on my left and Alex on my right, he was sitting in his fathers lap. Juana was seated at their left. Soon we stood and  
Princess Persèus stood with us. She wore a beautiful sleeveless cream colored gown. Around her shoulders she wore a golden faïence lined in silver. Little light colored jewels were encrusted into it in a orderly fashion around the faïence. She had an arm bracelet with the Monacan royal symbol on one arm. On the other arm was an arm bracelet that symbolizes her royal rank. Her forearms had broad bracelets as well. As I looked her over, I never seen such beauty in jewels. As the court admired her beauty, two rows of Monacan soldiers marched in and separate to make about 15 feet of space between them. A Monacan herald came and stood between the two rows of men. The herald kowtowed in respect of Persèus. So did the soldiers, laying down their spears while doing so.

Persèus walked in front of them and nodded her head and said "rise." at the wave of her hand they did so.

The royal herald then spoke.

"Presenting, My Lady the Empress's Mother, AnnaMaria of Aragon." he said. As he said this I gasped. 'AnnaMaria Of Aragon?' the Empress's mother is Spanish, and from Aragon. Though I was pleased that a Spaniard was on the Monacon throne, but also confused. How did this AnnaMaria make her way to be the mother of the most powerful woman in Europe if not the world. The two rows of soldiers, the herald, and Persèus herself kowtowed as AnnaMaria gracefully entered court. She made her way over to Alejo and I, she bowed deeply to us and smiled.

"Empress Catalina, you and Infanta Juana are as beautiful as I remember you as children." she said in a soft voice. Juana and I looked at each other and back at Persie's grandmother.

"Rise." she said referring to the two rows of guards, the herald and Persie who was still kowtowing. She walked to Persie and smiled at her.

"Persèus my little dove, my how you have grown. I hope you have not worn Her Majesty out." she jested and I could not help but smile.

**Princess Persèus**

As I looked at my grandmother I noticed that she has not changed one bit.

"Grandmother." I said and she wrapped her arms around me tightly. I returned the hug just as tightly.

"Oh my little dove, how I have missed you so much. It has not been the same without you my sweet." she whispered to me and kissed me on my cheek.

"I have lost my way and not I wish to return to my home." I said as tears welled in my eyes fallen to my cheeks. She nodded and wiped them away with her thumbs. Then she kissed my cheeks and reassured me all was well and stood beside me. The royal herald began to speak again.

"Presenting, His and Her Imperial Majesties, Emperor Alexei and Empress Helena the Great of Monaco!" he announced. As they appeared I took hold of Catalina's hand and she squeezed it softly. All Monacans including my Grandmother and myself now towed in deep respect to their Imperial Majesties. As they came close my father said "Rise" and both my grandmother and I did as told.

"Father." I said as I lowered my head in shame. He put his finger under my chin and raised my head to look into my eyes.

"My child you have been gone a long while. Your mother and I missed you very much, and so have your siblings." he said calmly.

"I have also missed you and our family greatly too father." I said softly. He then hugged me tightly and it was like he did not want to let go. But eventually he did. My mother stepped forward and wrapped her arms around me protectively.

"My child, my sweet child. I've missed you so much, my heart ached for you everyday you were gone." She said as her arms were still around me.

"It hurt me being away from you all also." I whispered. Our hug lasted three whole minutes. My father motioned for a servant who presented him with my crown I once wore.

"My child kneel." my father said and I knelt in front of him. He adorned my head with my crown.

"Rise Princess Persèus." I rose as my former self. After my parents and grandmother fawned over how much I grew and how much I looked like my mother, my father decided to introduce my siblings. All my siblings came in and lined up in front of our father and mother. My father took my hand and put me in between my brothers Prince Hector and Prince Alexander.

"Introducing, the Monacan Royal Heirs and Heiresses. Her Imperial Highness Princess Alexis, Her Imperial Highness Princess Helena, His Imperial Highness Crown Prince Alexei, Her Imperial Highness Princess Valencia, His Imperial Highness Prince Christobel, His Imperial Highness Prince Hector, Her Imperial Highness Princess Persèus, His  
Imperial Highness Prince Alexander, His Imperial Highness Prince Aristottle, Her Imperial Highness Princess Catalina, Her Imperial Highness Princess AnnaMaria, Her Imperial Highness Princess Annabella. The Monacan royal heirs and heiresses." The royal herald announced us in the order of our births to the Spanish court. We were all wearing  
our crowns.

"The Monacan royal family is now complete." My father said and the entire court applauded for us.

"Let us enjoy a feast prepared in your honor." Catalina said.

"Yes, let us." said my father. The two rows of soldiers ceremonially retrieved their swords and pointed them up so it would be touching the sword tips of the other soldiers on the second row. My parents walked through the two rows of the saluting soldiers. My grandmother followed and my siblings and I followed singled filled out to the large royal  
dinning hall. The table was very long, Catalina set at the head of the table with my family and I on her left and her family on her right. Catalina blessed the food and we all ate. Prior to this day I told Catalina about our culture and she had the royal dinning hall decorated in favor of Monaco.

During the feast we laughed and joked while telling stories and talked about my travels. My father and mother even brought my friends I left behind. The night was beautiful, fireworks lit the sky as we watched it on the balcony. When all the guest and my family retired for the night. My mother was shown to my chambers and we talked all night. I told her all about my five year journey away from Monaco. We laughed and cried and I told her of the King Henry's advances toward me. I did not tell her everything and she knew I was keeping something back. She coaxed me to talked to her. I crawled to her and laid my head against her breast and told her everything. About what took place in his office and how I ran from Catalina when she was still Queen of England. She hugged me tightly as we cried.

"Please don't tell papa." I said in a hushed tone. She held me close and nodded telling me I was safe now and did not need to worry about England.

"Are you going to invade England?" I asked her as I raised up to look at her.

"No sweetheart, I shall not if you do not want me to." she said to me caressing my hair.

"No, I do not." I said and she understood and we dropped the subject. I still had good friends in England and though King Henry hurt me, I would not want to see my people wage war and take over England. My mother and I talked all night held in each other's embrace. We slept in my bed like that.

_July 15, 1537_

**AnnaMaria Of Aragon**

Tonight is a masquerade ball Her Majesty is throwing for our visit and my granddaughter's return home. As I get ready for the masquerade, my little dove came to visit my rooms.

"Grandma, are you almost ready?" she asked me.

"Yes sweetheart, I'm ready.." I said while admiring her beauty and how she's grown.

"Persie, I am very excited to have you back. Monaco will rejoice upon seeing you safe behind our protective walls." I said to her as we were prepared to leave.

"Yes grandma, I can not to set my eyes on our great wall." she said as we made our way through the main hall to the masquerade. Before I was banished to Monaco Queen Isabella and King Ferdinand held very few balls, let alone masquerades. I must admit, I missed my native kingdom of Spain. Seeing the colorful decor, the smell of the spiced food, the Spanish dances, the Spanish court. This all takes me back to a time when I was only a girl. My father slept around with many women making my mother look like a fool. My mother was a kind and sweet woman. When my father beat my brother and I, it was mother who put herself out there to protect us. Father then would only yell at us and say 'you will never amount to anything!' then he would leave for a few days and return like nothing never happened. Of course when I unknowingly  
captured King Ferdinand's attention my father jumped at the chance of me being the kings mistress.

He even was very excited to learn that I was with child. Then yet again my father looked down on me when Queen Isabella found out. My mother and brother was the only two people who loved me. They knew my struggles and helped me as best they can. The only other person who was nice to me was Empress Catalina, though at the time she was only Princess Catalina. I can remember a time when I would sneak her cookies and sweet tarts when we were alone. I really loved the little princess. It truly saddened me when I and my daughter was banished from our home. My mother gave me her family heirloom necklace to remember where I come from. I was allowed to have a few moments with them before I was to leave. My brother should be in his 40's and mother should be in her 70's. I had spoken to the Empress Catalina about seeking my family. There is still no word, but she has sent people to investigate my family's whereabouts. No word now, but I am praying that they are still here.

"My Lady." a gentlemen said taking me from my thoughts and memories.

"Yes kind sir?" I asked. He was a member of court here. Tall, tanned and handsome.

"May I have this dance?" he asked in the most kindest voice. I allowed him to take my hand and lead me to the dance floor. We danced to an old Spanish beat. The music was just as I remembered it. The steps to the dance came back in a flash. I felt like I was young again, in my mothers kitchen learning how to dance while cooking dinner. As the music slowed down, the kind gentlemen and I dance to a Spanish love song. We dance and dance most of the night away.

_Next Morning_

I woke early in the morning. The sun shined brightly as the maid opened the curtains. It took a few days to get used to the Spanish heat again. As I rose I was ushered into the bath chamber and bathed. I picked a beautiful blue dress with small sapphire stones lining the bodice. Soon I was ready for the day. Today I decided to ask the Queen  
for a private audience. I brought my daughter Helena and granddaughter Persèus along with me. I thought it was time for Helena to know where she came from. As we entered the Empress's office we bowed in respect to her.

"You Majesty, Your Highness, My Lady." Empress Catalina greeted as she sat behind he desk. "I hope your visit has been pleasant." she asked kindly.

"Yes, My Lady, our visit has been the most pleasant, we enjoyed ourselves very much." I said and took a breath and continued. "My Lady, I requested this audience because I wish for my daughter to know where she was born. Where her roots are." I explained. The Empress nodded.

"Yes, I took notice that you are Arageese." the Empress said.

"That is true, I am Arageese. I was born in the kingdom of Aragon. When I was 15 I became a kitchen girl to your parents. However..." I trailed off not knowing if I will upset the Empress with my next words. "I caught the eye of...your father." I said to her.

"What?" Helena said. Persie's eyes widen and so did the Empress.

"What are you saying?" the Empress asked shocked at hearing this.

"Your Majesty, my daughter the Empress of Monaco is your sister, though she is the product of an unwanted affair." I said truthfully. Empress Catalina sat back in her chair and let out a breath.

"So I am a bastard." Helena said quietly. I put my arms around he shoulders and hugged her close and consoled her.

"You may be illegitimate, but you were blessed by His Holiness himself when you where 18 declaring you legitimate through holy blessing." I explained kissing her head.

"Mother, that does not matter. In God's eyes I am a bastard. I can not believe you would keep that from me. You always said my father died!" My daughter voice was filled with anger, hurt, and pain. Oh, how it hurt to see her this way.

"Does papa know?" Persie asked and all in the room was quiet. I took a deep breath.

"Yes. He knows, and so does your grandparents. I told them the day the ship that carried us docked on Monacan shores." I said remembering that day.

"That is why we went to the Pope isn't it? So he can give me the blessing of legitimacy and so you would not be ashamed anymore!" she said as tears welled in her eyes.

"That is not true child, I have never been ashamed of you." I said truthfully. Helena then stood up and turned to leave. She looked back.

"I need some air and to think." she said. The Empress, Persie and myself looked at each other. Then the Empress stood and followed her.

"I shall speak to her." Empress Catalina said to us leaving out of the door.

**Empress Catalina**

I left my office looking for the Empress of Monaco. I have no idea what I will say to her. I remember a child in my nursery when I was a child. Helena resembles that child now that I think about it. As my thoughts leave me I spotted Empress Helena standing near bay windows I had put in. The sunlight from the window lit the corridor brightly  
during the day and gave a full view of the moon and stars during the night.

"I had reoccurring dreams of a place here where my mother would come and visit me. Then a man, with dark eyes and hair like yours came. He would throw me up and kiss and hug me, and pinch my cheeks." she said as a tear made it's way down her cheek. I stepped closer to her and looked out of the window.

"I believe that was my father." I said to her recognizing the man she described in her dreams. "Our father." I then corrected. She turned to me and that is where is saw my fathers image in her. She looked so much like Juana and I.

"Yes, as it seems Your Majesty, our father." she said wiping away her tears.

"I remember you, I was only a child but I remember you." I said thinking back.

"I think I remember you as well, though I can not separate my dreams from my memories." she said.

"I think your dreams are your memories, father always found time for you. Though I think it was behind my mothers back, he truly cared for you." I said to her.

"Why aren't you angry. My mother got pregnant by your father." she said sobbing again. I walked to her and hugged her. She seemed shock at first but then returned the hug. She laid her head on my shoulder and sobbed for a few minutes. After a while I brought her to my chambers and wiped her face and helped her reapply her blush.

"Trust me My Lady, when I woke up this morning, I was a Monacan, and now it's not even midday and I find myself to be a Spaniard." she said and I could not help myself by smile a bit. I put my hand over my mouth and laughed a bit more.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked with a small smile on her lips.

"Forgive me please forgive me, it's just that I find myself sensitive to laughter while pregnant." I said gently patting my swollen belly. She smiled and put a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"You remind me of my daughter Isabella, she puts her hair behind her ear also." I said. Bella does that when her hair gets in her face from playing with her brothers or one of the courtiers children.

"She is a very beautiful child, her and your sons." she said kindly.

"Thank you, I see why Persie looked so familiar. She looks like her mother, my sister." I said as I reached up and cupped her cheek. She put her hand on top of mine.

"I came to Spain to find my child and I have found so much more." she said and we hugged. After a few minutes more of talking I talked her into going back to my office. When we entered, her mother and daughter stood up.

"Are you well sweetheart?" AnnaMaria asked as she pet Helena's cheek.

"Yes mama." she said as she took a seat next to her. I smiled and set back behind my desk. During the next couple of hours Lady AnnaMaria told us how things became the way things are. Because of the news the Emperor and Empress of Monaco decided to stay a full month to get to know my family and I better.

_August 22, 1537_

Tomorrow will be my family's last day in Spain. They have been here for 6 weeks. Their time here is historical because the Monacan royals have not spent so much time in a foreign country. They even call Spain a very exotic country, as much as their own. I had the pleasure of finally finding Lady AnnaMaria's family. Her brother was still alive  
and so was her mother, though her mother was in her 70's. I found them a month ago. Lady AnnaMaria spend most of her time with her mother and brother. Her father had passed in a hunting accident.

Today is also Alejo and my 2nd wedding anniversary. We went on a royal procession around Granada. We were looked upon by so many of our subjects. As the procession went on the people cheered and clapped for us. Alejo wand I waved and had conversations with people. We were impressed when they said that they were happy with me on the throne. We even stopped and had drinks at a popular tavern. I had to drink spiced honey water because an investigation on pregnant women proved wine to be harmful for the child. The drinks were spicy and strong, and Alejo took me twice inside the carriage. We had to keep quiet because the soldiers marched close to the carriage, the last thing I wanted them to hear was me moaning my husbands name.

We decided to continue tonight and opened the carriage curtains to watch the people as we returned home to the palace. As we got back My sisters Juana and Helena along with her mother and husband and Alejo and I sat down and ate desert. Everyone else had wine, I had fresh squeezed orange juice. We laugh and told stories of our childhood. All of us stayed up all night, Alejo and I did not get to sleep bed until 4 that next morning. We made sweet love once we returned to our chambers. Waves of pleasure washed over us as Alejo took me from behind. He could not get on top of me because I was almost six months pregnant for him. Our love making lasted for two hours. We only slept for an hour or so, but we got up anyway. Today our Monacan visitors will be leaving today. When everything was packed and prepared we all hugged and kissed each other goodbye.

"Your Majesty, sister." my brother-in-law said as he hugged me. "Unfortunately it is against Monacan law to align Monaco with any other countries. I can see the love that has been already forged between my wife and yourself. If you ever need anything, I shall allow you to send messenger to us." My brother-in-law said as his hug loosened.

"As for the reward I am to give you, I have decided to double it for you my sister. I shall reward you with 20 million crowns and quadruple Spain's finances." he said and Alejo and I graciously accepted such reward.

"Thank Alexei and I pray that you have a very safe journey back home." I said as he and I hugged again. Then Persèus came and hugged me.

"Write to me." she said as tears welled in her eyes. I brushed the tears away from her face with my thumbs and kissed her cheek.

"I shall sweet heart and may you live long and happy my niece." I said wiping my own tears. Soon my visiting family began there two day journey to the docks of Mostril. Then they took the six week journey to Monaco. We was sure to send 10 thousand soldiers to escort them to Mostril. When everything was over and done I went back to my office and began to write a letter to my daughter Mary. I included everything that happened in the last few weeks and about my growing pregnancy. My new doctor, doctor Barone says I am healthy and doing fine in my pregnancy. He also mentioned how I should stay off my feet but of course I don't, though I am very careful. Sometimes my child kicks many times a day. Alejo kisses my stomach every morning and every night. I made sure to reread my letter to make sure everything was included correctly. I rose from my seat only to sit back down. The child in my womb kicked, a big kick.

"Are you well Your Majesty?" a maid said with concern in her voice.

"Yes Talia, I am well. The child has kicked is all." I said and requested a messenger. I soon sent the messenger to England and continued my day. I was already missing my nieces and nephews and sister and brother-in-law.

Princess Persèus is finally reunited with her family. Though two more reunions took place. AnnaMaria's mother and brother are still alive and have missed her so much. Two Empress's has also found each other. Catalina and Helena has reunited and shall write to each other often.

I wrote the reunion last year sometime and only just added AnnaMaria's family.

About the Monacan dress styles, it resemble Egyptian fashion. Though only for the ladies of Monaco. The sleeveless gowns, wearing a faïence and upper and fore arm jewelry. The Monacan's are a exotic people and dress exotic also. So when you want a picture of Monacan women in this story, just look up what female Egyptians wore. It's a bit like that. Thank you for all the reviews. Anyone who reads Breaking The Cycle please leave a review, anonymous or logged in, please review! All reviews are accepted. I want to know how you view this story.

* * *

**And if you are wondering. No, this story is not over. Not even close.**


	34. Chapter 31: Leave The Past In The Past

**Characters & Tittles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build**

**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark ****Hazel, Light/Med Build**

**Jane Seymour-Queen Of England_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim**

**Catalina Of Aragon-Queen Of Spain and Holy Roman Empress_Black, ****Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy**

**Lady Mary Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim**

**Lady Elizabeth Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Red, Pale, Brown, Small**

**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secretary and Earl Of Essex_Black, Tan Pale, ****Dark, Light Build**

**Thomas More-Lord Chancellor_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Light/Med Build ****Isabella (Tudor) Trastàmara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman** **Princess_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small**

**Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastàmara Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain & Holy Roman ****Prince_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small**

**Alejandro Trastàmara Of Aragon-Prince Of Austria & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Infant**

**Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Consort Of Spain & Holy Roman Emperor Consort_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build**

**Persèus Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy**

**Thomas Wosley-Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build**

**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, Med Build**

**John Seymour- _Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky**

**Edward Seymour-Earl of Hertford, Viscount Beauchamp of Hache_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build**

**Thomas Seymour-Lord High Admiral_Black, Tan, Blue, Light Build**

**Clarence Barquette Sr.-Dux Divine (Latin: Divine Ruler) Of Brookfield, Divine Duke, His Diviness, Protector Of The Land_Brown, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Large Build**

**Clarence Barquette Jr.-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace & Heir Of Brookfield_Brown, Tan Pale, Light Brown/Hazel, Light-Med Build**

**Richard Barquette (Second Son Of the Dux Divine)- Grand Duke, His Divine Grace_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Small**

* * *

**I wanted to explain to everyone about Mary's situation. Let us remember that Mary is a 15 year young lady who has run away from her father. She lives in the most prestigious community in Europe. We must remember that she is a child who lives in a palatial estate, surrounded by a villa alone, besides her servants. Mary is alone in Brookfield, she has no older female to look up to. She has no one there to teach her about the 'facts' of life, other than sneaking to listen to her former Ladies In Waiting.**

**Mary is not perfect. She will make mistakes like the rest of us in situations like this. She's also at the age where her inner woman becomes more evident in her. She's becoming a woman and her body shows it. Her sexuality grows and allows her to have 'feelings' she's never felt before and confuses her.**

**You know, like it did to us women. We had our mothers to turn to for advice. Mary has no one, Maria de Salinas comes to visit to make sure she's ok every so often. Other than her, no one else is there.**

**Also, I added two more characters to the story!**

* * *

_September 15, 1537_

It was a warm day outside. I decided to invite a new friend I made to a picnic in my garden. His name is Clarence, he is also a Brookfield resident. I met him when Elizabeth and I was walking Lori. We walked her around the villa and Clarence was riding his horse with his younger brother Richard. They were flanked by fifty fully armored men, who were mounted. Lori ran in front of the mounted men and was startled by the horses. After that day he came around often and we became friends. He is the son of a very important family. His father is the Dux Divine (Divine Ruler) of Brookfield and sometimes visits other kingdoms to import their styles, decor and cuisine for Brookfield. He is also a very powerful man who has just imported jewelry and other goods from Spain, France, and Portugal. Clarence tells me of how his father plans to visit Spain next year to improve Brookfield's import business. As heir, Clarence is required to go with them on their journey. Clarence's father rules Brookfield like a kingdom. He has his own court, armada, and army. Clarence and his brother were brought up like princes, though they are truly not.

They are not the only people who has powerful parents. I remembered the day I told him I was the Empress's daughter. It was not too far from my villa.

**_-Flashback-_**

_"I can not wait to finally join my father in going abroad." Clarence said while throwing a few rocks in a nearby stream. His brother Richard was playing with Elizabeth and showing her how to teach Lori tricks._

_"You really love leaving Brookfield don't you?" I asked him in jest. He nodded and went on to say how he hope he could meet the Holy Roman Empress and Emperor. Having already met the French, Portugal, and Scottish Kings and Queens he never had the pleasure of meeting the Empress._

_"What do you know about Her Imperial Majesty?" I asked curious to know. I have yet to tell him I was the daughter of King Henry and the Empress. I only told him my name was Mary and neglected to tell him my sir name._

_"I know she is very powerful. She has not been on the throne for a year and has improved Spain financially and improved the health of her people. She is amazing." he said. I thought about telling him later on but thought better of it._

_"Clarence can I tell you a secret!" I asked as I turned to him. He knew the seriousness of my tone and tuned to me and took my hands. I looked at him, he never really took my hands before._

_"What is it Mary, are you well?" he asked. I nodded as he pushed a lock of hair behind my ear._

_"I am well. It's just...talking about the Empress..." I trailed off missing my mother. I missed her so much that it hurts._

_"What is it." he whispered coming close._

_"I miss her." was all I said. At first he had a look of confusion on his face._

_"Who, who do you miss?" he asked_

_"My mother. All this time I have known you, you have been truthful to me. When I have kept something from you." I said as tears welled in my eyes._

_"You, Mary? Surely you have not lied to me about anything." he said._

_"When you asked me about my family, I told you my father was unfaithful and divorced my mother. That part is true. I neglected to tell you who they are." Clarence then smiled and cupped my chin in his hands._

_"Is that all? You are sad because you haven't told me of their names and such." he jested smiling._

_"Yes. My parents, though divorced are very powerful. My father is very powerful and my mother is just as powerful as your father." I explained. Clarence looked at me confused._

_"My father is the most powerful man in Europe. Surely you are exaggerating." he said smiling._

_"No Clarence, I...used to be a princess." as soon as I said that he dropped my hands._

_"What? What do you mean? There is no royalty living in Brookfield!" he said overreacting._

_"Yes, there is." I said turning to look at my sister playing with his brother._

_"Elizabeth and I are only half siblings, we have the same father. We were both Princesses. He...divorced my mother because she could not bare him sons. Once she remarried, she moved to Brookfield. The Princess Persèus and my mother lived here in my palace." I said. He almost fell to the ground. Of course he did not know Princess Persèus lived here. She used the name of Jane SiVad for the deed and operated her business under that name._

_"How! How did Princess Persèus reside here and not be detected?" he asked bewildered._

_"She used a different name. She took my mother and stepfather in." I explained. "Clarence...my father, he is...the king" I said the last part quietly._

_"Which king." he asked confused._

_"Our king, King Henry VIII is my father and the Holy Roman Empress is my..."_

_"Mother." Clarence finished the last part quietly. "You are the daughter of the Empress and the King Of England." he said matter of factly._

_"Yes." I said. "I ran away from my father before and was struck with an arrow by accident. I ran from him again and this time I took my sister. He gave her to a family for them to raise with out a care for her. Even though she is Anne Boleyn's daughter, she is still my sister and I love her." I said truthfully._

_"I have read about you and your family. You have been through so much." he said as he quickly took me into his arms. He hugged me comfortingly._

_"Are you angry that I kept this from you?" I asked. He shook his head._

_"No, I could never be angry with you." he whispered. Clarence and I sat on a patch of grass and I told him about my childhood and my life. I told him how Anne Boleyn usurped my mother and how my mother was nothing but good to my father. We sat for an hour talking._

**_-End Flashback-_**

After that day we grew closer and only two months ago he asked if he could court me. I accepted, I have never been courted before and now we do many things together and find that we have many things in common. Yesterday he took me canoeing on a lake nearby. The picnic I sat out in my garden is simple but sweet. I brought strawberries, apples, sugar coated peach slices, a small cake, cooked shrimp, sweet tarts, and sweet wine. We talked about our childhood and how we grew up. Compared to him, I practically grew up a commoner. After the picnic, we went riding. As heir of Brookfield, Clarence was flanked by armored horsemen. Though they kept their distance, we went riding all day. It was almost dusk and the setting of the sun caught our eye. Clarence was nice enough to invite me to Christendom Palace, where he and the rest of the divine family lives. As we entered we were greeted by a flock of servants.

"Your Divine Grace, welcome home. Is there anything you need." a lady asked as she curtsied low.

"No Ursa, I am fine." Clarence said and with a wave of his hand Lady Ursa rose from her curtsy.

"Lady Mary, this is Lady Ursa. My brother's Lady Governance." he said introducing us. I curtsied and she nodded.

"Ursa, this is Lady Mary...Tudor" he hesitated with my sir name. Lady Ursa's eyes widened a little and quickly curtsied again, but this time it was to show me respect.

"Your Highness." she said and I took her hands and lifted her up gently.

"Please madam, do not curtsy, after all I am your guest." I said politely. Lady Usra laughed quietly.

"I am truly honored when the daughter of the Empress is my guest." she said proudly. Clarence laughed and put his arm around mine and led me through the palace. He showed me the divine halls that were filled with great portraits of passed Divine Rulers. Each ruler of Brookfield was in the same room when the portrait was painted. Their wife and children were with them. The Divine Duke and Duchess was sitting on their thrones while the children stood at their sides and behind them.

"Each and every heir or heiress of Brookfield has their portrait painted when they are 16. As you know, I turned 16 on the 7th of last month." he said looking at the portrait of his father, mother, and himself. Clarence was younger and his mother was heavy with child.

"I remember that day. I was complaining how my feet hurt from standing a long time for the portrait. My mother comforted me and jested that her feet hurt all the time and she did not complain half as much as I do." he said remembering that day.

"She had only lived six more weeks after that." as he said that a lone tear fell from his face. I had never seen a man cry before. I did the only thing my conscious would allow. I hugged him and cradled his head on my now tear dampened shoulder.

"I loved her so much. If I knew that six weeks was all the time I had with her, I would have spent each day with her." he said a he sniffled. "I know she passed due to the birth of my brother, but I can not blame him. He is only a child and mother would be disappointed if I did." he said as he hugged me close. I nodded and continued to comfort him. After a few minutes, Clarence practically jumped from my embrace and turned so I would not see him wipe his tears.

"Clarence." I said softly placing my hands on his shoulder.

"I am sorry you had to see me like this. I should not have been...emotional in front of you." he said as he turned to me.

"Clarence, do not be ashamed. She is your mother. It is alright to shed tears for her, it is normal for you to feel the way you feel. I sometimes cry because I miss my mother, though I know she is very busy and I accept that." I said and he nodded leaning against the wall.

"I know, it is just so hard at times." he said quietly. I was about to speak when he quickly looked up.

"Forgive me, I should continue to tour you around the palace." he said taking my hands and showing me to the rest of the palace. At the end of the tour of Christendom Palace, we entered his chambers. The servants bowed and curtsied at his presence. Outside of his bedchambers were a large balcony. We stepped outside and there was a plush sofa and two small tables. He led me to the sofa. While we sat he held his hands in mine. I looked to him and smiled, he did the same. We sat there waiting for the sun to set. A few minutes later we watched the beautiful colors grace the sky.

"You are so beautiful in this light." he commented as I looked towards the sky.

"Thank you." I said as I blushed.

"The setting of the sun reminds me of my mother. She used to wear so many colors. Father sent his men to France just to buy colorful fabrics and skirts." he said with a small laugh.

"Now she is in eternal rest, and that is so much better than where we are now." I said meaning every word and giving his hand a gentle squeeze. He missed his mother so much, she passed away years ago. I can tell he still has a hard time. Clarence looked into my eyes as he returned the gentle squeeze of my hand. The colors in the sky slowly grew darker, Clarence's face grew closer to mine. Then his lips were on mine. This was my first real kiss. His tongue entered my mouth and I gladly let him in. I very much enjoyed this new feeling. I felt so good being there with him. As we kiss my belly grows warmer by the second. As the warmth intensified, I felt myself throb. Soon we held each other while we were kissing. He trailed kisses down to my neck and my exposed shoulder. His kiss went to my neck and he began to suckle me there. This was so very overwhelming for me but I could not stop. It was so intoxicating. So many things happened to my body as he laid me down on the sofa. His body covered mine as he again trailed his kisses down to my chest and the tops of my breasts. I whimpered in pleasure as he kissed and licked at my developing breast. Quickly he pulled the strings to my dress that freed my breast from it's bindings. I moaned as he dragged his tongue across my nipples. Clarence kisses became rough and so did mine. His hips was quickly cradled itself between my legs as his hands reached down to his breeches. A moment later I felt his hand at my entrance. He stroke me gently as he slid two of his fingers inside me. I quickly screeched in fear and surprise. It happened so quickly that I scared Clarence as he jumped off me breathing heavily. I quickly pushed my skirts down and held my knees.

"Oh my God! Mary I am so sorry!" he said quickly as he tied his breeches.

"Please forgive me. I did not mean to hurt you." he said as he came and sat by me. I nodded, still hugging my knees. He looked very concerned for me. His hazel brown eyes saddened when he saw me huddled up hugging myself.

"Please. I have never done this before. It was not my intent to cause harm. Especially to you." he said the last past softly as he came closer and I took a deep breath. Clarence stood up and through his hands in the air in distress.

"I...I did not know what I was doing. It was my first time being...alone with a girl." he said as his cheeks brightened in embarrassment. I placed my feet on the ground as the realization of what just happened washed over me.

"It...it was also my first time alone with a boy." I said quietly and Clarence whipped around and rushed to my side.

"Mary, please do not hate me. I did not mean to." he said as he held my hand to his heart. I looked him in his eyes and shook my head slowly.

"I do not hate you Clarence. I could not...I am as much as to blame as you are. I did not want to...stop." I whispered to him and as I hung my head down in shame.

"I do not know what came over me. It happened so quickly." I said and he nodded. "I never saw a man before." I said in embarrassment. Clarence looked a bit surprised.

"You have not even seen a man's chest?" he asked.

"I have seen a man's chest before." I said with a small laugh. "I have just never seen...a man's private area. Not before you though." I said as I recalled seeing him place his penis in his breeches when he got off me.

"Oh, well...you are a princess. You're not supposed to see a man before your wedding night." he said as he sat back on the sofa.

"Now because of this, I will never have a wedding night." I said as I hung my head again.

"Nothing happened tonight. It was all a mistake." he said kindly.

"For the most part, I...enjoyed it." I said quietly.

"So did I." he said.

"Please don't tell anyone. I have dishonored my mother and myself by letting a man...touch me." I said softly. Tears welled in my eyes.

"I would never tell anyone. I feel I have dishonored my father. He would be so disappointed in me. In Brookfield we view our bodies as temples." he said as he stood up and walked to the railing of the balcony. I also stood and went to him on the balcony. He took my hand and pointed to the sky.

"That star there is the north star. My mother used to take me outside to see the stars. She says the north star guides us home when we are lost." he said as he looked to me. I smiled and put my head on his shoulder.

"My mother used to do the same with me. She said that if I ever get lonely, of I ever feel lost in any way, I should just look at the stars." I said and he wrapped his arms around me.

Before I knew it, I was waking up on the sofa outside. Clarence was on the balcony floor with a pillow under his head. The sun was already up and shining. Clarence awaken after me.

"Good morning." he said as he stood up dusting off his breeches. He say on the sofa with me and I said good morning back to him.

"I don't even remember going to sleep." I said to him. He brows arched and he smiled.

"Neither did I." he said as he leaned back. We talked for a little while and he offered to have breakfast brought to us. We ate breakfast and had Mass in his private chapel. After prayer, we climbed on our horses and rode back to Infanta's Palace. Once we reached the villa my servant Gretchen ran to my horse.

"My Lady, we were so worried!" she said.

"I am fine, I only arrived home later than usual." I said. Gretchen then saw Clarence and curtsied.

"Your Divine Grace." she said and Clarence nodded. She looked at me and back at Clarence.

"Mind your business." I said and she quickly looked down. I climbed down and Gretchen took my horse back to the nearby stables. Clarence climbed off his horse and kissed me on the cheek.

"May I visit you tomorrow." he asked as his hand held mine.

"Yes Clarence you may." I said as I returned his kiss. Then we parted ways and I went straight to my bath chambers. I had a maid run a hot bath for me. After the bath was ready I dismissed the maids and my Ladies. My dress had strings on the front and I pulled them. The dress came off easily and fell to the floor. My corset and chemise soon followed. All that was left was my underlinen. I pulled them down and stepped out of them. I was about to throw them in the pile when I noticed something. I gasped as I looked closer.

"No. God please." I whispered as tears welled in my eyes. I dropped my underlinen. There was a spot of blood there in the middle. My first thought was my monthlies, but my courses was not due for another two weeks. It was not a lot of blood, only a spot. Enough to make me realize that I have lost something very important me. I had lost my virginity. I quickly climbed in my large bath tub. I washed Clarence's scent from me. I washed my body raw and washed the remaining blood that was still on my body. I cried while in the bath hugging my body and rocking back and forth. No. His penis had to enter me in order for me to lose my virginity, only his fingers entered. I kept thinking to myself. As much as I tried to deny it. I was no longer a full virgin. I continued to cry as the water cooled. The suds were gone and the rose pedals floated to the top. As I sink in the cooled water I think about Clarence. I could not help it. How was I was going to tell him. Was I ever going to tell him? He does deserve to know. During the two months we have been courting, he has made me laugh and showed me the meaning of a genuine relationship. He occupy my thoughts everyday. He just makes me so warm inside.

After I finish bathing, I was dressed in a simple thin dress. I burned the underlinen. I went straight to Elizabeth's chambers, she was playing with a toy I bought her. When she saw me she put the toy down and ran to me. I had to push aside my problems and focus on Elizabeth's wellbeing. She laughed and giggled as I picked her up. I kissed her on the cheek. I also noted how big she was getting. I took her downstairs and we skipped to our garden and picked apples. Jumped on the colorful stones and played hide and seek.

After spending time in the garden, I had a servant inform the carriage driver to prepare a carriage ride to the market. The market was outside Brookfield. Sure, Brookfield has markets but I wanted to shop outside the wall. I also did not want Elizabeth to feel isolated behind the wall everyday. We spent most of the day at the market. I purchased food for tomorrow nights dinner, Clarence and I planned for a quiet dinner. I also purchased new dresses and learning books for Elizabeth. People recognized Elizabeth and I, they bowed and curtsied low to us. I appreciated the respect. As we got back in the carriage people around us cheered for us.

"Hail Princess Mary!" a man said and people started joining in and cheered in praised me. I waved at the people and we were off to Infanta's Palace.

_ September 16, 1537_

**White Hall Palace**

I am so damn angry that I could hurt somebody. Earlier this evening I was told that Mary was being cheered on as Princess of England at a simple market place. She and Elizabeth were being cheered. That is not acceptable. I will have that stopped immediately. I summoned Anthony Knivert and Charles Brandon to my office. Once they enter I ordered them to travel to Brookfield and inform Mary to stop parading herself as England's princess or she shall face the consequences. They both left soon after.

**Infana's Palace**

_7:30 pm_

I was sitting across from Clarence listening to one of his jokes. As he finish we laughed. The cooks made a special dinner for us. Roasted chicken, cake, sliced apples, sliced pears, sweet wine and a variety of other dishes were laid out. The food was delicious and we enjoyed it very much. After we finished, we walked in the garden. When we walked in front the rose bushes Clarence quickly stopped in front me. I gasped and he took my hands and looked into my eyes.

"Mary, we have been knowing each other for six long months and we have been courting for two months. During this time you have brought such light to my life. Being the heir to Brookfield is a luxurious and busy life, it is a life that should not be spent alone. My first thought ofthe day are you, and so is my last. You have grown so much on me. I can lose myself in your eyes. I have never felt like this before. In Brookfield we honor strong women. You are what we look for in wife material. Your bloodline is a powerful one. Your grandmother entered into war with the Moors and she won. Your mother proved herself on Flodden Field. She was heavy with child when King James invaded England with 36,000 soldiers. Your mother gathered up 20,000 soldiers and faced King James head on and though she was 16,000 soldiers short, she left the battlefield alive and a crown under her belt. Catalina Of Aragon proved anything is possible and joined her mother in becoming a warrior Queen. You come from a line of strong women and that is the prestige bloodline that is worthy to rule Brookfield. I love you Mary. I will be the happiest of men if you will allow me to take you as my wife. To be the mother of my children, our heirs and heiresses. To be beside me on my throne...and in my bed." he said the last part in a masculine tone. I looked him deep in his eyes and I wanted to say yes, but I had yet to tell him about that night on his balcony. I let go of his hands. I turned my back to him, I could not bare to even look in his eyes.

"Mary." his voice was soft as he took a step closer to me.

"Clarence...I must be truthful with you." I said as tears well in my eyes.

"Truthful?" he asked.

"I am not pure and innocent." I said softly. He grabbed my arms and swiftly turned me around.

"What is your meaning?" he almost growled.

"That night on your balcony. When you...inserted your fingers inside me." I said the last part quietly. His grip loosened.

"Oh Mary." he said as took me in his arms. I hugged him, my arms wrap around him. I looked up and watched him as our eyes met.

"The next morning when I went home to bathe, I saw blood. I was bleeding and it was not my courses. I had lost my virginity." I said as I cried in his arms. He hugged me tighter and kissed my head.

"Mary, do not worry yourself. Though it was only my fingers you are still pure in my eyes. I still want you, I need you. You and I were only born to mate so our bloodline can union." he said as he place his finger under my chin and lift up my head to kiss me.

"You still wish to be my husband...even after what happened?" I asked as our lips parted.

"Yes." he breathed and his lips met mine once again. We moved to a secluded part of the garden and continued to kiss. His kiss trailed down to my neck and the tops of my breasts. I could hear his breath as he pulled down my bodice and placed his mouth on my nipple. It felt like a torch was lit inside me and again the wanting came back. There was a nearby table and chairs secluded in a high bush area. He placed me on the table and we kissed again. His hands snaked my thighs and gently grazed my underlinen. Silently he looked to me for approval. I looked up at him and he kissed me again and pulled away. I slowly nodded my head and his hand entered my underlinen. He was so gentle as he stroked me.

Yes. This was what I heard my former ladies, when I was princess, speaking about. They would talk about how their husbands and suitors would 'play' in their garden. One of my ladies would say that her suitor touches her private area. Though I was young and never really understood what they were saying until now.

I moaned in pleasure. Sounds coming from me I have never heard slipping from my lips. My head lulled back as Clarence continued to stroke me. My body was so warm in my middle. All was well I was lost in pleasure.

"Clarence." I whispered as he kissed me again. He took my hand and placed it inside his breeches. I gasped and almost pulled back. His private area was hard. Very hard. We continued kissing as he had me up on the table, moving the chairs around to have more of each other. While Clarence was suckling my neck we heard the bushes move.

"My Lady!" one of the guards yelled as he came closer. I yanked my hand from his breeches as he did the same from my underlinen. Quickly I pushed my skirts down and hopped from the table. Clarence fixed his breeches and jacket. The guard came to the secluded area and we met him at the entrance.

"My Lady, there is a Charles Brandon and Anthony Knivert at the wall asking permission for entry." he asked and I nodded not really caring. The guard left and I turned to Clarence. He was standing that with his hands behind his back.

"Perhaps we should...go." I said not knowing what to say, I was a little embarrassed about what happened before the guard came.

"Mary, I am sorry we were interrupted." he said as I looked at him.

"Clarence...I should really go and meet them." I said as I left him there. As I made my way to the front of the garden, Clarence caught up with me.

"Mary, I hope that I did not push you to do anything you did not want to." he said and I turned around. I was not sure if I should be doing this with him. Sure it was not sex but we are not even married. I feel like this is wrong, but why did I like it? Should I like it or not like it.

"No, I wanted to, I think." I said. "did you want to?" I asked him.

"Yes, it was great. I loved it. Most importantly, you did not answer my proposal." he said and I gasped.

"Yes. Of course, I would love to be your bride." I said remembering that he proposed.

"Mary you will be more than my wife. You will be my Divine Duchess, we will be great together." he said as he picked me up and whirled me around. I laughed in excitement. He took out a small dark blue velvet box and opened it. It revealed a silver ring. The ring was unlike any other I have ever seen. There was three diamonds on the top of it and two more diamonds embedded in the sides of the ring. There was an engraving inside that read, 'Divine Love'. It was so beautiful that it brought me to tears.

"This...this ring belonged to my mother. Father said that when he presented it to her she shed tears of joy. Just like you are now." he said and I took a shaky breath.

"This is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen." I said as he slid it on my finger. I raised my hand up and surveyed it as it glistened in the moonlight. We hugged and he kissed my head.

"I told my father about courting you. He was very happy and gave me my mothers betroth ring to give to you. On our wedding day I will place on your finger my mothers wedding band." he said as we walked into my palace.

"I will be honored." I said as we kissed again.

Elizabeth who was getting ready for bed was brought downstairs to say goodnight. Amazingly she and Clarence became friends, she is comfortable with him and he likes her. They make each other laugh. As she ran from Julia's arms I picked her up and kissed her little cheeks.

"Goodnight Elizabeth.." I said as I hugged her. Then she set her sights on Clarence and smiled at him.

"Hello little one." Clarence said as he poked her chin, she giggled at his playfulness. Soon after Charles and Anthony was shown in. They bowed to me and I nodded for them to rise. Charles Brandon stepped forward and asked that we speak in private. Before I could answer Clarence came forward.

"Would you like me to leave?" he asked me.

"No, stay with me." I said and Charles eye brow arched.

"May I ask who is this gentlemen?" Charles asked. Clarence answered for me.

"No, you may not ask. But for the sake of Mary I shall tell you anyway. I am Clarence Barquette, Grand Duke and heir of Brookfield." Clarence said proudly. Charles and Anthony gasped. Anthony quickly bowed before Clarence.

"Tony get up!" Charles said annoyed.

"Charles..." Anthony started.

"No! You may prance around like you are a prince but you are not. You are just a pampered noble who wants to be king!" Charles said that last part to me.

"How dare you speak to me in that manner!" Clarence said putting his hand on his sword. "I should behead you just for speaking out of tern!" he threatened Charles who also reached for his sword. Both men scaring Elizabeth.

"Stop it, both of you!" I said holding a fearful Elizabeth in my arms.

"You are only mad because my family is one of the most powerful in Europe and is about to union with another powerful family. You and your king are only afraid of Brookfield because we are stronger than England! Unlike the all mighty King of England, I can actually conquer all Europe. Give it one name and become Emperor of all Christendom" Clarence yelled.

Charles eyes widened at his words. "Is that a threat! Are you threatening the King Of England." Charles asked. Clarence calmed down by this time.

"If I wanted to threaten King Henry, I would have marched on London with and added England to Brookfield as a gift for our union!" he said that last part looking to me.

"Union? What do you mean." Charles almost sneered forgetting about Clarence's threat and looked between Clarence and I.

"Her Highness is tired of being rejected by her own father! She is moving on, and we plan to marry and forget about the past." Clarence said to Charles. Charles looked to me and I spoke up.

"It's true Your Grace, Clarence and I are planning to wed." I said to im. He and Anthony looked at each other.

"His Majesty will not like this at all. He has not given you his ermission!" Charles said with a raised voice.

"I do not need anyone's permission to do anything since my father does ot want me anymore." after I said that I gave Clarence Elizabeth to ring upstairs to put to bed. He took her and a servant guided him to er bedchambers. He and Charles eyed each other while he left.

"I warn Your Grace not to upset my betrothed anymore, as you can see e was nice enough not to make good on his threat." I said. Clarence could conquer England and present it to me as a gift. "Now let us discuss why have His Majesty sent you two to my villa?" I asked quickly changing the subject. All the while Anthony stood back looking back to me to Charles.

"His Majesty orders you to stop parading yourself as a princess." he said and I let out an aggravated breath.

"I was only purchasing food in a market, and buy dresses and things for his daughter." I said referring to Elizabeth and continued. "I cannot stop people from talking. Please tell the king I am not parading myself a such." I said very annoyed.

"I will tell His Majesty." Charles said. When they turned to leave I spoke again.

"Charles." I said. He turned and looked at me.

"My Lady?" he asked.

"Please tell His Majesty that he has illegitimized both my sister and I, there is no longer need for him to say I am his child because to me, he is not my father. Tell His Majesty that I wish not to have him in my life. He has become a threat due to his being easily manipulated, cruelness and corruption, he is no longer in my or my sister's life. As of now Mary Tudor is no more from this moment on I am Maria Of Aragon, House Of Trastàmara. First born of the Holy Roman Empress and Queen of Spain. As far as I am concerned I am no longer the child of Henry VIII. His only child is growing in his wife's belly." his mouth hung open.

"Mary..." he trailed off. I slowly shook my head.

"No Charles, I know he is your friend, but he has done wrong in the eyes of God and I do not want to be apart of that. It is hard enough leaving him in the past." I said and dismissed him along with Anthony. I headed upstairs to Elizabeth's chambers only to find Clarence reading one of the many books that flooded Elizabeth's shelves. After putting her to sleep we went to my chambers and began preparations for our wedding. We fell asleep two hours before dawn. He slept on the sofa of course. In the morning we went to Mass for prayer and had a big breakfast. Soon we parted ways.

**White Hall Palace**

I did not wait for Charles and Anthony to return last night. They returned right after Mass, I was in my office when they approached me.

"It took you two long enough." I said as I sat back in my chair. Theyboth bowed to me.

"Henry we need to talk." Charles said, I took notice of his seriousness. I invited them to sit and Charles began to tell me what my daughter said to in response to my ordering her to stop acting like a princess.

"What." I whispered as he finished. That little shit of a pretender dare threaten my reign. How dare Mary accept a proposal from him when she has not even ask my permission! Now I am hearing how she wants nothing to do with me and renounces the Tudor name. How dare she embrace her mother's house of Trastàmara. How dare she! She can deny it all she wants but she is my daughter whether she likes it or not. She can say she is first born of the Empress but she is mine also. My child wants nothing to do with me. God must be punishing me for what I did to Katherine. I heard how she received millions given to her by the Monacan Emperor. I also heard that she and the Monacan Empress is sisters through an affair by their father. It seems that Mary and her mothers lives are changed for the better, without me. I am still young and can still have many heirs. If Mary wish to denounce me, than I denounce her. I shall care not for the both of them. How dare Mary say that I, an anointed King, is easily manipulated! I will prove to Mary, Katherine and to God how I do not need them. I am the King of England. Everything revolves around her mother and her crown, but I shall out shine them both.

* * *

**Ok there it is, chapter 31. As I said in the beginning, Mary made some mistakes. She is only 15 and will make a mistake or two, just like the rest of us when we were her age. And just like her, we learn from our mistakes.**

**Tell me how you like the story. And do not forget to review.**

**Happy Belated Labor Day.**


	35. Chapter 32: Ceremonial Dinner

**Hello! I received only 4 reviews last chapter. I would really like to receive more. Any anonymous readers are welcomed to review. I value anonymous reviews as much as the signed reviews. So please review.**

* * *

**Characters & Titles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build**

**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark Hazel, Light/Med Build**

**Jane Seymour-Queen Of England_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim**

**Catalina Of Aragon-Queen Of Spain and Holy Roman Empress_Black, Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy**

**Lady Mary Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim**

**Lady Elizabeth Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Red, Pale, Brown, Small**

**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secretary and Earl Of Essex_Black, Tan Pale, Dark, Light Build**

**Thomas More-Lord Chancellor _Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Light/Med Build**

**Isabella (Tudor) Trastàmara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small**

**Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastàmara Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small**

**Alejandro Trastàmara Of Aragon-Prince Of Austria & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Infant**

**Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Consort Of Spain & Holy Roman Emperor Consort_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build**

**Persèus Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy**

**Thomas Wosley-Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build**

**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, Med Build**

**John Seymour- _Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky**

**Edward Seymour-Earl of Hertford, ****Viscount Beauchamp of Hache_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build**

**Thomas Seymour-Lord High Admiral_Black, Tan, Blue, Light Build**

**Clarence Barquette Sr.-Dux Divine (Latin: Divine Ruler) Of Brookfield, Divine Duke, His Diviness, Protector Of The Land_Brown, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Large Build**

**Clarence Barquette Jr.-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace & Heir Of Brookfield_Brown, Tan Pale, Light Brown/Hazel, Light-Med Build**

**Richard Barquette (Second Son Of the Dux Divine)- Grand Duke, His Divine Grace_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Small**

* * *

_September 25, 1537_

**Infanta's Palace**

I am having the time of my life. Clarence and I have been planning our wedding. We decided to have our wedding January 7, 1538 next year. In four months time the wedding ceremony will be held at a church that has been named for my mother. Saint Catalina's Cathedral. It will be held that morning at 9, after Mass. The church is very vast, it is almost twice the size of Westminster Abby. It will be a beautiful ceremony. The Dux Divine is nice enough to allow great portraits of my and Clarence's mothers to signify their presence. I will personally make sure that close friends will be invited, Thomas More and his wife will be coming. Of course Maria de Salinas and my most favorite friend Catherine Willoughby will be invited.

The last few days, I was formally introduced to the Divine Family, I met Clarence's friends and is learning how to be a Divine Duchess. Being raised as heiress of England for so long, I knew many things on ruling a kingdom. All my knowledge is not going to waste, though I will most likely never be Queen of England. I shall rule Brookfield, it shall be my new domain.

As I sit in my office thinking over details, a knock on my office door took my attention. I was there alone and got up to see who was on the other side of the door. My servant Gretchen was there and bowed when I opened the door.

"What is it Gretchen?" I asked her as I opened my door entirely. She curtsied and began to speak.

"My Lady, a messenger from Spain asks for entry." she said. My eyes lit up, my mother sent me a message.

"Allow him entry on my invite." I said happily. I was in a simple dress and had no slippers on. I quickly went to my chambers and had a maid help me change in another dress and shoes. By the time I walked into the foyer, the Spanish messenger was here and he bowed to me.

"Princesa Maria, your mother the Empress has sent this messenger to you and a purse of gold." he said in his thick Spanish ascent handing me the letter and the purse. I accepted the purse and told the messenger that I will write my mother the Empress. While doing so, I sat on the sofa in the foyer and had a servant bring me a quill and paper. In writing my letter, I offer the messenger a hot meal and a bath for him and his men. He gladly accepted. He and twelve men where taken care of by the male servants. Once I finished the letter to my mother I went to my office and began to read my mothers letter.

_Dearest My Lovely Maria,_

_As you know, Lady Jane SiVad is Princess Persèus. The people just loves the notion that the Royal Monacans has visited our kingdom. There is more good news, I am pleased to tell you sweetheart that you will have another sibling, soon. I am five months along. By the time this message reaches you, I shall be six months. The child is very strong, it kicks me everyday. Bella and Nicky always rubs my belly and says sweet words to their brother or sister. They are growing up so quickly. The palace I am having built for them will be finished by the time the twins are 5 years of age. They will all reside at their new home in a few years time. Alejo and I decided to name the new palace, Albolote Palace. Your siblings the royal heirs, will be highly educated. Princess Persèus and I consulted about the education of my children and the rest of the children of Spain and in the empire. It will be very rewarding to have their education similar to hers. I also want you to know that I am changing Spain for the better. Honestly I was absolutely astounded at hearing how practically many people do not eat healthy or take care of themselves. I devised a plan that will not only increase my peoples life span but it will also keep them very healthy. I am also writing to tell you that Spain is doing trade with Egypt. I am almost ashamed to say that their medicine is better than Spain and most of Europe. It is a priority to trade with them. In return Spain will trade seed for the crops, wheat, grain, stone, lime powder, nuts, olive oil, and we also will show them ways to drink cleaner water._

_Egypt has successfully signed a trading contract and is trading painted pottery, linen, glass vases, scented lotion, perfumes, myrrh, frankincense, ivory, tortoise shell, rhinoceros horn, leopard skins, lion skins, cotton, jaguars cubs, tiger skins, cinnamon, cloves, spices, wine, sesame oil, pearls, scented oils, silk, gold, elephant tusks, silver, amber, Egyptian horses, jewelry and so much more. Egypt is a very beautiful country, Alejo and I are thinking about visiting Egypt in a few years time and we are succeeding in trade with other Mediterranean Coastal countries. Alejo and I plan to bring the children to France also, but in due time. I want all my children to visit other kingdoms, to see different civilizations and how other people live though different cultures._

_Tell me mi amor, how are your new surroundings? Brookfield is a very good place to live. I hope you are enjoying it as Alejo and I did when we were living there. My messenger Paulo will be patiently waiting your reply. Remember that I love you my child. Be happy and never forget who you are._

_Your Mother,_ _Catalina I, Holy Roman Empress and Queen of Spain_

After I finished reading mothers' letter my smile grew. I was delighted that she was changing Spain for the better. Her mother and father, my grandparents, would have been so proud of her. Now she is trading with Egypt. I myself is proud of her. In my reply to her I think she will be happy to hear that I legally changed my name, and about Clarence of course. I think it is time she hear that I am finally happy with Clarence and that my destiny to rule is coming true. Though the land I will one day rule is much smaller than any kingdom in Europe, though much more powerful. I shall also tell her how my father is no longer in my life. Thomas More told me I was fully within my right to renounce my Tudor name. According to a law that has been long standing for many years: 'An illegitimate child or a child that has been illegitimazed under suspicious circumstances is in full right to renounce their mother or fathers' lineage.' Thomas More is a lawyer and had access to the written laws.

After I sealed my reply letter, I went to my foyer and found Paulo and his men full and freshly bathed waiting for me.

"Paulo of Spain, I thank you for coming all this way to deliver a message to me. I have here a letter for Her Imperial Majesty, my mother." he nodded and bowed.

"Of course Princesa Maria." he said. Then I had a guard escort him to the docks. I also supplied his ship with enough food to last him and his crew on their six week long journey. After, I went riding and took Elizabeth with me. We rode for a few hours, she sat in front of me on my saddle with the wind blowing through our hair. After we went riding we returned home. Tonight was special because a ceremonial dinner is being held at Christendom Palace in Clarence and my honor. Once the horse galloped closer to my palace I saw Clarence waiting for me. He had a bouquet of red roses. He smiled and bowed to me.

"My Lady, I have come baring a gift I believe you will enjoy very much." he said helping Elizabeth and I off my horse.

"I shall enjoy any gift you give me." I said as I smiled. We each took Elizabeth's hand and we lift her up and down swinging her. She laughs and giggled as we did. As we enter the palace Clarence kissed me on my cheek as my maids whisks me off to get dress for the dinner at his palace. After I was dressed and went down the stair case carefully not wanting to fall. Clarence was at the bottom of the stair case still holding the roses.

"You look ravishing." he said as he bowed to me. He took my hand and kissed it, then pulled me into his arms for a passionate kiss. I smiled as my cheeks brightened. I was still getting use to being kissed in that way.

"Tonight will be filled with romance and serenity." he said as he twirled me around.

"I can not wait." I said as I kissed his nose. Soon we said goodnight to Elizabeth and left Infanta's Palace. He helped me into a beautiful white carriage that had three white horses pulling it.

When we arrived at Christendom Palace, the people there bowed and curtsied for us. People dressed in beautiful dark silk gowns, coats and breeches. Everyone here is dressed casually and is nicely kept.

"Your Divine Grace, Your Highness." they say as we pass them. Christendom palace is a magnificent palace. It is the biggest I have ever seen, it has 1,100 rooms. Each and every inch of the palace is immaculate. Clarence gracefully escorts me to the divine dinning hall. Before we entered, a herald announced us in.

"His Divine Grace Clarence, and Her Royal Highness Princess Mary." he said just loud enough for everyone to hear clearly. As we entered the guests all rose from their seats and bowed and curtsied to us. Clarence and I nodded for them to rise. We went to our seats at His Diviness's right side. His Diviness, The Divine Duke rose from his seat and all were quiet.

"My son Clarence, will become Clarence II one day. He is a brilliant young man and has finally made a choice in his bride. As you know, God has blessed us with a wonderful choice. My son has chosen a woman with a strong bloodline. This child Maria of Aragon of house Trastàmara is from a long line of strong women. Catherine of Lancaster, Isabella of Castile, Catalina of Aragon, a bloodline full of strong women and that is what we look for in a women here in Brookfield. Brookfield women are strong, wise and confident, and I thank God that my son your heir has chosen a strong, wise and confident woman." he said as the guests around the table clapped in my honor.

"Thank you father," Clarence said leaning to his fathers side when he sat down. The Divine Duke looked to his son and said "No my son, thank you. For bringing this lovely rose into our lives." he said proudly. Soon the chefs and servants placed the food on the table. They served French, Spanish, and Italian delicacies. Wine from grapes that have been grown in different parts of Europe. As we enjoyed ourselves, I sat back and listened to people telling others stories about Clarence's childhood. How his mother doted on him as a child. More stories, jokes, and laughter was passed all around the large dinning table. The cooks served a five course meal and I loved every bit of it. The bottles of wine were passed around the table until they were all empty. It was 10:30 at night before His Diviness stood up again and received the guests undivided attention.

"My subjects, as entertaining as this evening is, we must excuse His Divine Grace and his future bride for the ceremonial baths." he said as he arched his brow to his son. I look to Clarence and he rose from his seat and took me from the divine dinning all.

"I wanted to surprise you." Clarence said softly as we were in a dark corner near large satin red curtains. He kissed me before I could question him. Soon I was led to his chambers. Servants were in and out setting up for the 'bathing ceremony'. He led me to his bath chambers. His marbled gray walls and counter tops glistened as the candle lit bathchamber came into view. As we entered Clarence took my hands to his chest and look deep in my eyes.

"Do you trust me?" he asked me. I looked in his eyes deeply and nodded.

"Yes." I whispered to him. He kissed the top of my head and led me further in his bathchamber.

"For nine generations, the men in my family has unclothed and bathed their betroths. Tonight I ask you, will you allow me to unclothe and bathe you?" he asked me, his voice is very calm as he spoke to me. I looked him deep in his hazel eyes and allowed myself to say "Yes." Clarence walked slowly behind me, and unloosened my dress strings. Slowly my dress slips over my shoulders, breast, stomach and legs. My dress fell around my ankles. Next he untied my corset and let it fall to the ground along with my dress. As Clarence slowly walked in front of me and reached for the strings to my chemise, I grew nervous. I had never been naked in front a man before. He must have picked up my nervousness and softly spoke.

"Shhh. All will be well." he said as he pulled the strings. My chemise opened and he pushed it from my shoulders and down my arms.

"You are so beautiful." he said and he had an eye full of my breast." I looked down to my naked body and watched as my chemise dropped from my hips.

I stood before him completely naked. My private area began to throb as my entire middle warmed. He led me to the large alabaster bathtub. The bath tub is filled with pedals from roses of all colors, scented oils, and rose scented bath salts. As I stepped closer, the scent of the water filled my nostrils.

"I hope it is to your liking." Clarence said as he stood beside me.

"Yes, very much so." I said nodding.

"May I." he asked as his hand held mine.

"Of course." he helped me in his tub, the water swallowed me as I sunk in the tub. The water stopped at my midriff under my breasts. Clarence came to my side and reached for a washcloth from a tray near the tub. He dipped the washcloth in the water and lathered it up with a soft French soap. I tied my hair up and Clarence begun to wash my shoulders, the warm cloth's water caresses my body. He moved down to my arms, my back, belly and sides. Then his washcloth made their way to my breasts. He caressed my nipples and begun to kiss my shoulders. Clarence's hand reached my other breast and his kisses trailed up my neck, his lips pressed against mine. I felt his hand sliding down my stomach. Then my arousal increased as he touched my sacred area. In the pit of my stomach I grew warmer and Clarence massages me with his fingers. I was in a serene place as pleasures me.

Soon the warmth in my belly began to grow hot. Clarence massage turned from soothing to pure pleasure. Soon my lower body began to tingle and small moans escaped my lips. As the rose pedals and suds floated around me, my body experience a small explosion of pleasure. My release was so warm that the water around me seem cooled. Clarence then began to wash my legs and feet. I sat back in the tub weakened by my release. It was my very first release and when Clarence and I are married, I plan on having many more. Clarence began to wash my private areas and then rinsing me off afterwards. Once finish, he wrapped me up in a warm towel and carried me to my bed. He dried me off and put me in a fresh chemise.

"That was wonderful." I breathed still tired from my release.

"This is but a sample of what a wonderful marriage will have." he said and leaned down and kissed me. The kiss was so passionate. Clarence smiled at me and he stood up.

"I must go, after that" he said referring to the release I had "you need your rest." my smile flattened.

"No, please stay." I said softly.

"Are you sure." he asked me.

"Yes, I do not wish to be alone." he nodded, then removed his jacket and breeches, leaving him only in his night shirt. I slid over to the other end of the bed. He slid in and laid beside me. That night, I spent it in his arms.

* * *

_September 30, 1537_

**Duchess of Roxburghe**

As I sit by the opened window, I embrace the September breeze. I am sewing together a little chemise for my child that rests in my womb. I am currently in my fifth month of pregnancy, the child kicks almost daily. My husband says it is strong, and can not wait for it to be born. I think he is excited about it more than I am. As I think and sit in this comfortable chair, the child kicks again. At that moment my husband came in our bedchambers.

"Sweetheart." he said and he came and placed his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"Where have you been, I thought I would go to bed alone." I said as I returned his kiss.

"I decided to end my night with my brother and friends early." he said caressing my belly.

"You are too kind." I said as I place the unfinished chemise in a sewing basket on a nearby table. I got up from the chair with his help and made my way to our bed.

"John?" I asked as he took off his doublet and breeches.

"Yes dear." he said as he joined me in the bed.

"The doctor says the child is due in January. Only four months to go." I said as I sat up on my elbow. John came close and put his arm around me.

"Yes, only four months to go and John Ker will have and heir to the dukedom of Roxburghe." he said as he laid on his back with his hands laced behind his head.

"What if...it is not a boy, but a girl?" I asked him. This subject has never come up before and I prayed to God that he was not like my last husband. John looked to me and his hands timidly came from his head.

"It...I know what you went through in your last marriage. I want you to know that it...it may well be a girl first. Or it can be a boy, but do not worry Anne. You are still young, you are only 25. We both have plenty of time." he said as he kissed me. I kissed him back and he gently got on top of me, carefully minding the baby. I gladly opened my legs for him as he lifts my chemise.

"Be careful." I breathed as he slowly entered me. His thrusts were gentle yet demanding as he stretched my insides. After a while his thrust came to a stop.

"Would you like if I get behind you." he asked as he leaned down to kiss me.

"Yes." I practically yelp wanting him to continue, and he did. He entered me from behind and his entire length pushed in me.

"John." I moaned as his hips drilled me. He soon released and he kept us in place filling me with his seed. If I was not already pregnant, I am sure he would have gotten me pregnant now. John fell from me panting, as did I as my body cuddled close to him. After a while my breathing became normal and he put his arm around me.

"You miss her don't you?" he asked and my eyes water at her very mention.

"Yes." I sobbed. I miss my little girl so much. It has been 7 long months.

"I know it hurts. Do not worry sweetheart, she is well cared for in a prestigious community. With her sister no doubt." he said referring to Mary.

"I know, I hear that Mary took Elizabeth from the Baretta's in Dover." I said. John laughed and kissed my head.

"See. Elizabeth has and elder sister who loves her very much. Speaking of Lady Mary, I have heard rumors that the heir of Brookfield has chosen a bride, and guess what her name was?" he said and I turned to him.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"They say her name is Maria Trastàmara." he said as he began to kiss me.

"Trastàmara?" I asked. "Were had I heard that name before." I ask more to myself.

"Catalina I of Spain and the Holy Roman Empire is of the house Trastàmara." before he could finish I flew from my bed.

"Are you sure it's Trastàmara?" I asked. He leaned up from the bed worriedly.

"I am sure I heard Trasta-something. If it is her, Elizabeth and her line is set for life." he said and he came to my side massaging my back. "If it helps, I also hear that the Lord Secretary and Duke of Suffolk frequently visits on the King of England's order, so perhaps this person is who you think she is." he said comforting.

"Is there anyone else from Henry's court that visits Brookfield?" I asked and he thought for a second.

"As a matter of fact, there is. Rumors also states that Maria de Salinas and he daughter Catherine Willoughby visits Brookfield often." my heart beat soared at hearing this.

"Than that proves it. The Willoughby's visited Katherine or the Empress when she was a resident of Brookfield. It is natural that they visit Mary also, and if Mary is Maria Trastàmara then my daughter is being raise by one of the most powerful women in Europe. My Elizabeth will be raised along side with the future heirs of Brookfield." I said as my heart beat quickened.

"Then for you, it will be an honor to be the mother of the future heirs aunt and for me as your husband." John said excited.

"Yes, it is." I said laying back down, I had to relax for the child. The over excitement grew rapidly. My daughter, a respected woman of Brookfield. Her current life is better than the life of the Princess of England.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**I got a few reviews concerning Anne Boleyn and threw in that last bit. Anne is married to John Ker, Duke Of Roxburghe. The Dukedom of Roxburghe was created by Anne of Great Britain. John Ker was the first holder in 1707. So I borrowed him and placed him in a earlier time line. The Kers to this day, to my knowledge, is still holding the title Duke Of Roxburghe.**

**I was going to make Anne and her husband Duke and Duchess of Rothesay, after doing a little reading I found that the Duke/Duchess of Rothesay belongs to the heir/heiress of Scotland/ Brittan.**

**Well thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.**

**Until next time.**

**Please review. And God Please America!**


	36. Chapter 33: Homecoming

**Characters & Titles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build**

**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark Hazel, Light/Med Build**

**Jane Seymour-Queen Of England_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim**

**Catalina Of Aragon-Queen Of Spain and Holy Roman Empress_Black, Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy**

**Lady Mary Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim**

**Lady Elizabeth Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Red, Pale, Brown, Small**

**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secretary and Earl Of Essex_Black, Tan Pale, Dark, Light Build**

**Thomas More-Lord Chancellor _Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Light/Med Build**

**Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small**

**Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small**

**Alejandro Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Austria & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Infant**

**Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Consort Of Spain & Holy Roman Emperor Consort_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build**

**Persèus Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy**

**Thomas Wosley-Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build**

**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, Med Build**

**John Seymour- _Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky**

**Edward Seymour-Earl of Hertford, Viscount Beauchamp of Hache_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build**

**Thomas Seymour-Lord High Admiral_Black, Tan, Blue, Light Build**

**Clarence Barquette Sr.-Dux Divine (Latin: Divine Ruler) Of Brookfield, Divine Duke, His Diviness, Protector Of The Land_Brown, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Large Build**

**Clarence Barquette Jr.-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace & Heir Of Brookfield_Brown, Tan Pale, Light Brown/Hazel, Light-Med Build**

**Richard Barquette (Second Son Of the Dux Divine)- Grand Duke, His Divine Grace_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Small**

* * *

_October 2, 1537_

So many people was present. All I can hear are their cheering, so many shouts of praise. The royal procession was as grand as I have ever seen. There were 800 chariots and 2000 horse men. My father, mother, siblings and myself were at the front of the procession. We were marching straight to the Imperial Palace. How I have missed seeing my people. I rejoiced as I was back in my homeland.

"Welcome home Princess Persèus!" people yelled as the procession went on. It had been 5 long years this month since I ran away. I was so caught up at the changes that was made while I was away, that I almost had not heard the royal announcer's speech. He spoke about my travels, how I was brave in making it on my own in different countries. Finally the procession stopped in front of the Imperial Palace, my home. My father was the first to enter the palace. Then it was time for my mother, myself and my siblings to enter. As they began to climb the imperial steps, my breath was taken away at the realization of really being home.

Oh my God, I am home. My mother stepped back to me and held my hand. Then we walked up the steps of my home. As we entered our servants, clapped at seeing me. We made our way to the grand hall where the rest of the family were waiting. My aunt Princess Victoria opened her arms at first sight of me. I went to her and hugged her tightly.

"My niece, welcome home." she said as tears welled in her eyes and kissed my head.

"Aunt Vicky, I missed you so much." I said as my arms are still around her. When we let go she looked behind me, I followed her line of vision. When I turned around I was looking at Prince Tomei. Everyone became quiet as we saw each other for the first time in 5 years. He has grown since I saw him. When we were 15 his hair was cut short, but now it is a little longer.

"Princess Persèus." he said in a masculine tone. He grew taller and his olive skin complimented his extraordinary blue eyes. His face sharpened and I can see his body grew stronger through the years.

"Prince Tomei." I said as he came closer taking my hand and kissed it.

"May I escort you to the feast held in your honor, wife?" he said kindly.

"Of course, husband." I said as I allowed him to take my arm. We walked to the royal dinning hall and upon entry the servants continued to clap. Tomei showed me to a seat that was placed next to my father.

The food was soon set out on the table and I noticed that all my favorites were cooked. The food tasted delicious, platters filled with food from all over Europe grace the table and I loved it. Everything was so regal and neat. The marble table was covered by a silk cloth. Rose pedals were spread around the large table and porcelain dishes. I was very happy to be with my family. I was finally home.

After everything was over and after I kissed everyone goodnight, Tomei and I went to our bedchamber.

"You kept everything the same." I said as I set on our bed. Tomei was leaning on his vanity.

"I wanted to keep it like it was. I knew you would come back to me." he said as he came and set on the bed.

"Why did you not move on?" I asked playing with a jewel on my faïence that hung off my shoulders.

"Because I love you. Simple as that." he said softly. I kissed him on the cheek and left the bed to look inside my closet. I need a new wardrobe, all my close I left five years ago was a few sizes to small.

"I missed you." Tomei said to me coming up close to me. He took in my scent and kisses the nape of my neck.

"I missed you too, I am happy you did not sign the divorce papers." I said as I turned to him.

"I could not do it. I love you so much." he said in a low voice.

"I thought about you every single day and night." I said as I put my hand on his chest. The sudden contact aroused me deeply. He leaned down and kiss me. Oh, how I loved his lips on mine. After the kiss he led me to the bed and took off my gown and faïence, and other jewelry. He gently laid me down and took off his clothes. Yes, he has indeed grown I thought as I look at his penis. He got on top of me and kissed every part of my body. As he placed himself between my legs, he stroked himself and I instantly moistened. Gently he place his penis at my entrance. He pushed in slowly and we made long sweet love off and on the whole night. For the next three weeks we spent making love, reconnecting, getting closer. We took our meals in our room. I spent the whole time making love and telling him of my travels and about what happened with King Henry. Tomei was angry, but not at me. After a month of love making we decided to leave our chambers and move on together as man and wife, prince and princess.

* * *

_October 4, 1537_

I was running so fast. Everything moving very quickly. Then suddenly I was in a small dark room. Alejo was nowhere to be found, no guards or even my Ladies. I held a screaming Alex in my arms while Bella and Nicky was holding onto my skirts. Men in black cloaks and wearing silver masks were chasing us, they were getting closer and closer. Their eyes set on my children. A snake slithered from behind them and wrapped it's scales around my son.

"No!" I screamed. Tears of fear escaping my eyes.

"Mama!" Nicky cried and screamed as he relentlessly tried to grab me, the snake pulls him into the darkness. I screamed and cried as I held Alex in my arms. Bella was crying and she was covered in thorns from roses. My eyes widen as I held my arm out to her.

"Come here my little girl." a man said as he lurked closer to us. Suddenly I was alone, held down by someone or something. As quick as lightning Henry was on top of me. He inhaled deeply at my neck and looked me in my eyes.

"All is well Katherine, you do not have to hide them anymore," he said as he inhaled my scent and kissed my breasts and continued, "because they are mine." he seethed as he roughly pushed inside me. I yelp as he quickly fills me over and over again. As I expected it to be painful, it was not. Oddly it was pleasurable. I pushed against he chest trying to push him away but the pleasure was too great and weakened me as Henry's hips moved back and forth between my legs. He snatched the chemise from my body, my breast now exposed. Henry suckled and bit at my breast as the force of movement bounce them up and down.

"You are mime." he moaned as his warmed seed spilled into my womb. He continued his vigorous humping as he moans my name. Soon my own release spills from me and soaking the sheets under us. Henry's humping grew faster and I suddenly found myself on my stomach. He and I both moan loud as his body grinds into mine.

"Henry please." I begged as he deepened himself inside me, pain started to form and his seed still seeping from him. His warmness spreads to the pit of my stomach and I take long breathes as I could feel him in so deep that I cried from the pain.

"They are mine, both of them." he whispers. Something shiny caught my eye, but it was too late as Henry stabbed me. The pain was unbearable. My screams was loud and heart wrenching. Everything was getting blurry and my body began to shake.

"Catalina!" I hear as the searing pain spreads over my body. Henry turns me over and I see blood coming from my chest and between my legs.

"No." I whimper as I put my hands in on my chest and in between my legs. I looked to Henry who stood over me and put his hand on my shoulder. He looked me in my eyes as he jabbed the dagger through my chest. Blood seeping from my back. I choked and could not breathe, blood spilling from my mouth down to my opened chest.

"Catalina! Catalina!" a voice called to me as light peers in the dark room Henry disappeared and I fell back in pain still not breathing. My lungs suffocating, crying for air. Again the voice yells my name and I almost recognize it. It called me again and again, then as I listened hard I realized it was Alejo and at that moment I jumped out of my sleep screaming at the top of my lungs taking heavy deep breaths as my body was hungry for air.

"Alejandro!" I breathe as I continue to take full breaths, holding him tightly praying that this was not another dream.

"Yes sweetheart, it is me. You were dreaming." he said soothingly as I put my arms around him and he pulls me close. Not two seconds later we heard stomping outside the room and about fifty soldiers with my Ladies behind them burst through the door shattering the locks and hinges on the double doors. Alejo and I jumped as the soldiers surrounded us with their spears not two feet from our bodies.

"What is this!" Alejo seethed angrily getting out of bed. The soldiers was shocked and looked around.

"We are very sorry Your Highness, Your Majesty." one of them said and I recognized him. "We heard Her Majesty scream and came straight away." he said awkwardly. He was captain of my guard, and though I was startled, I was also pleased at the quicklyness and large number of guards came seconds after my screams. I looked to Alejo and he took a deep breath as he near the captain and they conversant for a short amount of time. While they were speaking my Ladies came rushing to my bedside asking 100 questions ranging from 'Are you hurt' to 'Would you like me to open a window'.

"I am fine Ladies, thank you for your concern, now go back to your rooms." I said kindly and they all filed out with the guards behind them. As they left Alejo climbed back in bed and held me close.

"You had a nightmare." he stated as he held me and the fear of it all came to me again and shivers went up and down my body.

"Yes." I sobbed. I laid my head on his shoulder and he pet my hair. "First the children and I were in danger. Men I haven't seen before hunted us. They tried to hurt us and took Nicky and covered Bella in thorns." as I said that he held me tighter. "Then Henry and I...we...were with each other." I explained. He lift my shoulders and looked at me.

"It was only a dream, it is all over now." he said as he laid me next to him. After a few minutes of laying down I decided to peek at the children. I removed myself from Alejo's grip.

"I am going to see the children. I just want to make sure they are safe." I said getting up from the bed. I soon realized I had stained my chemise with my climax. Alejo came to my side and his eye went wide.

"I...I am sorry. I..." I stammered.

"You do not have to be sorry, I it was only a dream." Alejo said soothingly. He helped me take off my chemise, and bathed me and put me in a fresh chemise.

"Thank you." I say as I slip on a silk robe.

"I will go with you to see the children." Alejo said as we walked nearthe damaged door.

"They really did a number on it." I said looking at the broken pieces of wood and metal.

"A new door will be here in the morning.." Alejo said as we left the chambers. The children's chambers was not far from ours. It was a short walk. First we went to Bella's chambers, the guards bowed low before us as we entered her chambers. They were beautiful, she loved the color blue, purple, cream, pink and yellow. I had the chambers decorated in those colors. She even had her Ladies dresses in those colors. I made sure she was very comfortable. Her bedchambers door was opened a little and we went in quietly. As we reached her bed we heard a small snore. She was on her stomach, her dark ruby hair covering her face. Her arm was around a porcelain doll.

"She is a hard sleeper." Alejo said as he walked to her bed side.

"Yes, she sleeps like me." I said as Alejo pulled the covers over her.I moved her auburn hair from her face and kissed her cheek. We quietly went through a adjacent door that led to Nicky's chambers. He was under the covers and he also had a stuffed Spanish conquistador hugged close to his chest. His head was not on his pillow and Alejo placed his head comfortably back. He stirred a little, I kissed his head and placed his conquistador back into his arms. He went back to sleep quickly afterwards. Alejo kissed him and caressed his little head. We left quietly and walked to Alex's chambers. It was very dark in his outer chambers. We walked to his bedchambers only to find him wide awake with his feet in his mouth. I giggled as I sat in the large bed.

"Why are you awake at this hour." he giggled and stood up to reach for me.

"Mama." he said softly. He is now taking wobbly steps and saying little words.

"Hello my love, it's mama and papa." I cooed as I picked him up and placed him on my lap he played with a lock for my hair, I feigned pain and kissed his little neck. I stood up with Alex in my arms.

"I want him to sleep with us tonight." I say as I head towards his bedchamber door.

"Yes my love, he may be hungry." Alejo said as we were leaving Alex's chambers.

* * *

**Chapter 33 was a somewhat difficult chapter to write. The first part told about Princess Persèus' return home. After five years away, she finally can be with her family. She can start her own family with her husband. Though she is home, she is still apart of the story. Her time is not done.**

**The second part of this chapter tells about Catalina. The twins are ****almost two and Catalina is seven months pregnant. Taking the twins ****away from their true father is starting to subconsciously bother her. ****She's having dreams of Henry hurting her and taking the babies away. ****Not telling Henry about the twins in the first place is getting to ****her. Inwardly she's wondering if she did the right thing. In her brain ****she kidnapped an English princess and the true Prince of Wales, but in ****her heart she hid her children away from their true father so he would ****not take them away from her (and most likely raise her son to be just ****like him). Her brain and heart are at odds with each other. I want my ****readers to know that just like us, the characters in BTC has a ****conscious also, and Catalina's conscious often challenges her. She hid ****her children from an abusive man, and she could not live with herself ****if Henry took them.**

**Thank you for reading an please review.**


	37. Chapter 34: Angelina

**A REGISTERED AND/OR ANONYMOUS REVIEWS ARE REQUIRED!**

**Characters & Tittles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build**

**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark ****Hazel, Light/Med Build**

**Jane Seymour-Queen Of England_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim**

**Catalina Of Aragon-Queen Of Spain and Holy Roman Empress_Black, ****Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy**

**Lady Mary Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim**

**Lady Elizabeth Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Red, Pale, Brown, Small**

**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secretary and Earl Of Essex_Black, Tan Pale, ****Dark, Light Build**

**Thomas More-Lord Chancellor_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Light/Med Build**

**Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman ****Princess_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small**

**Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small**

**Alejandro Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Austria & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Infant**

**Angelina Trastamara Of Aragon- Princess Of Spain and Holy Roman Princess_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Infant**

**Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Consort Of Spain & Holy Roman Emperor Consort_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build**

**Persèus Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy**

**Thomas Wosley-Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build**

**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, Med Build**

**John Seymour- _Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky**

**Edward Seymour-Earl of Hertford, Viscount Beauchamp of Hache_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build**

**Thomas Seymour-Lord High Admiral_Black, Tan, Blue, Light Build**

**Clarence Barquette Sr.-Dux Divine (Latin: Divine Ruler) Of Brookfield, Divine Duke, His Diviness, Protector Of The Land_Brown, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Large Build**

**Clarence Barquette Jr.-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace & Heir Of Brookfield_Brown, Tan Pale, Light Brown/Hazel, Light-Med Build**

**Richard Barquette (Second Son Of the Dux Divine)- Grand Duke, His Divine Grace_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Small**

* * *

As we enter our chambers I set down in front of our large fire place. Alejo put a few logs in and lit the fire. I could no longer breast feed and summoned one of the maids to go into the kitchens and prepare crushed apples and milk mashed together for Alex to eat. As we waited I played with Alex and kissed his belly and neck. Soon the maid came back with a small bowl and spoon. As I began to spoon feed Alex soft apple chunks, Alejo started to speak.

"Do you wish to speak about it?" he asked me. I know what he was speaking of.

"My dream frightens me, I was stabbed. Sometimes I am afraid to go to sleep." I say softly as Alex rests his head on my breast while eating.

"Do not worry yourself, as long as I live no one will hurt you or our children." Alejo said as he knelt by my side. I caressed his cheek and smiled.

"The twins are a reminder of Henry. Bella has his dark auburn hair and his short temper. Nicky, he has my hair and his fathers' way of thinking. What if they turn out to be just like him in the end?" I asked worried for my children's future. I could not bear it if Nicky grows up and hurt his wife like Henry hurt me. Or Bella winds up abused and battered by the man she loves. Just the very thought ran chills down my spine.

"They will not, they will be raised as the Spanish and Roman princess and prince. You and I will see to it that they grow up intelligent and good people. They will see me as father and call me papa. It will be my face they will look upon growing up, not his. So do not be so down about what traits they have, they may look like Henry but they also look like you. Bella may have Henry's hair, but she has your beauty, your face and your sparkling eyes. Nicky also has your eyes and we are happy he looks just like you. The only thing good Henry gave them was his robust health and strength. Do not fret my love, we will carefully teach all of our children goodness, kindness, and to be careful and safe." he said in what seemed like one breath. His words soothed me. He leaned up and kissed me. I kissed him back passionately, and Alex stirred in my arms. I pulled back and saw that he was still sleeping.

"It looks like he is good and full, full enough to go to sleep." Alejo said caressing Alex's cheek.

"Yes, maybe he should sleep in his own bed. You and I have important matters to attend to." I said seductively as I ran my hand down his chest.

"Then I shall put Alex to bed while you wait for me in our bed." Alejo said with and arched brow. I stood to my feet and kissed my son and then kissed my husband. He took Alex back to his chambers while I hasten to our bed. I quickly take off my robe and chemise and slid into bed. The silk sheets cooled my body as I slid across them. A moment later, Alejo came in and took off is robe and nightshirt.

"For a woman who is with child, you move very quickly." he said as he slid beside me. We began kissing and his hand slowly slid down my body. He caressed my hips and my rear. I giggled at his small touch. His hands are so strong and knows just how gentle to handle me. Hesuckles my breasts and I moaned with pleasure.

"Alejo." I whispers as his hand slips between my legs.

**Prince Alejandro**

Catalina is so very warm and moist. My lips grace her neck and I suckle her just under her ear. I slowly turn her over on her back and place myself between her legs. I leaned over her and kiss her stomach. I rub her belly and lay my ear on it. Sure enough there was a small kick against my face. I smiled as I placed my member at her entrance. Slowly my hips began to move into her. All my weight is on my knees, as I gently grab her thighs for support. The pleasure I give her has her moaning softly as I deepen myself with very slow thrusts. Her warmness and wetness hardens me more. Her womb hugs my stiffened member. I moan as my thrust quicken, my entire length disappears into her as my hips smack hers.

**Empress Catalina**

I lay on my back as Alejo kneels between my legs and pleasure me. His stiffness deepens with every pleasurable thrusts. As he takes me his penis can be felt deep in my womb at the base of my stomach. My body becomes warm as he slams into me.

"Alejo." I moaned. The warmness intensify as we continue. Then Alejo's pace quickened, his seed spilled into me in a hot gush. Then I had my climax, I yelp as it spilled all over his hips. I took a deep breath and lull my head back as my climax continues to leave my body. As I relax the baby kicks inside my womb as Alejo collapsed beside me. A small gasp left my lips.

"I hope I was not too strong, my sweet." he breathed as he strokes himself.

"No mi amor, you were wonderful." I said as I turned on my side. As I turned the baby kicked again, a strong kick. I wince in pain. I turned an laid my head on the pillow.

"Have I not pleased you enough?" I drawled watching him stroke himself. I found him doing that more often. He looked over to me and smiled.

"Do not worry yourself, I only wish to quicken the seed." he said the last part in a moan as the last of his seed came out. He took a deep breath and wiped it off with a nearby piece of cloth.

"Why do you please yourself?" I ask suddenly. He stilled for a few moments and turned to look at me.

"Sweetheart...I...please myself sometimes...because I do not wish to bother you when every time I am...aroused." he said hesitantly.

"Alejo." I said not knowing how to respond to that. Before I could find words he spoke up again.

"Catalina, I also do not wish to put stress on the child. I know we do not lay with each other very often, only a few times during your entire pregnancy. I do not wish cause stress on the child, so I please myself when need be." he said as he pulled the covers over us. The light from the fire place was dieing though it still warmed the room.

"Have you..." I hesitated. "Have you ever taken a mistress?" I asked very ashamed at my question. Alejo almost jumped up.

"What!" he said a bit louder that necessary. "How could you even think such a low thing!" he said angrily getting out of bed.

"Alejo please it was only a question." I said pushing the covers back.

"No Catalina!" he yelled scaring me. "I have never even looked at another woman." he said as he threw his hands in the air.

"Alejo, I am sorry I just have been through so much..." I started but he cut me off.

"Got dammit Catalina! I am so tired of being compared to your fucking abusive husband." he yelled coming closer to me. He grabbed my arms and squeezed.

"I have loved you since the first day I saw you! I saved you from that bastard of a former husband and loves HIS children as my own! Have I not been kind to you, I open myself up to you and you can not even do the same!" he yelled as he shook me.

"What are you speaking about! I do open myself up to you, I love you very much. If I did not you would not be my husband!" I yelled to him.

"I know you love me! You only keep things from me. We are in a marriage Catalina! We are supposed share everything with each other. You do not even show your true self to me." he said in a strong but pleading voice.

"I...do. I do share everything with you. I love you." I said as tears welled in my eyes. He sat on the bed and put his hands on his head.

"No you do not. You keep to yourself, you do not tell me what you are feeling and sometimes..." he trailed off. I quickly sat on the side of him, looking at him in his eyes.

"What? Sometimes what?" I asked.

"Sometimes...I see you looking at me. Like you are afraid I will harm you, or leave you. It hurts me that you would ever think I could harm you." he said softly.

"I...I..." I said wanting to defend myself. Deep down I knew it to be true. I loved Alejo, but...I can not get hurt again.

"Alejandro." I said compassionately. He looked to me with soft but serious eyes. I never say his christen name inside of our in meetings, and outside of our chamber I address his such.

"I love you. You must know how much I love you. It is only that...after my marriage with Henry, I can not be in that situation again." I said as I looked away.

"Is that what you think of me." he said in a quietly hurt voice. To see him hurt by my words left me heartbroken.

"No. I do not think of you in that way. It is only that I have opened myself to a man before. I gave him all that I had and he threw me and our child away. I love you Alejo I do, but I will not survive another...heartbreak like that." I said to him as heavy tears rolled down my face.

"You will not open your heart fully to me because of him." he said referring to Henry. "Perhaps we should sleep in separate chambers." he said in a flat voice. My heart raced at that moment. No, this is how it starts. This is how Henry's love for me declined. Alejo stood and went to get his robe. I could not let him leave, I could not let him leave. No not again, I can not go through this again. I grabbed his hand and got on my knees.

"Alejo, please." I cried. "Please don't." I said as I squeezed his hands tightly. "No, I can not lose you." I sobbed. We both were still naked and the room was barely lit, the small fire casting shadows in the room around us.

"How can you be sadden to lose me when you can not even love me." he said.

"I do love you." I yelled, he leaned down and picked me up and hugged me.

"Then love me, I love you. I do not care for the crown you have given me, all I care for are you and our children." he said cupping my face in his hands.

"I am so afraid, I fell so hard last time." I said as a tear slipped down my face. He was going to speak but I cut him off.

"Please do not leave me." I begged once again. He looked me deeply in my eyes. "I would do anything." I whispered in a shudder.

"Anything?" Alejo asked as he caressed my cheeks. I looked to him deep in his eyes as I nodded.

"Good, Catalina. I only want...I want to have a good family were we can all trust each other. I want you to love me unconditionally, as I love you. I want so much for us." he said as he caressed my stomach.

"So do I." I said as laid my head against his naked shoulder.

"Then we need to open up to each other. I know a certain physician. He and his wife have the knowledge to help us. His name is Dr. Sanchez. He and Mrs. Sanchez helps people trust each other and grow closer." he explained and I listened and nodded. "Do not worry mi amor, they can see us in private rooms for privacy." he said and kissed me.

"Very well then, I shall do it for the love of us and the children." I said and we kissed.

"I love you Catalina. I love you so much." Alejo said as tears well in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. I kissed the rolling tears as they descended. His lips pressed against mine and our tongues danced. His arms wrapped around my middle and squeezed my rear. I giggled lightly as I sat on the bed. Alejo took my hand and put it on his member and stroke it. I did and it earned me a moan from him. Gently I trailed kisses from the base of his shaft until I reached the top of it. I looked to Alejo and he caressed my hair. I gently kissed it and circle my tongue around it and suckled. Though I was pregnant I was careful while suckling him. In a swift motion, stood up and turned around. Alejo grabbed around my waist and pressed himself against me. He caressed my breast and I bent over. Gently he pressed his penis onto my entrance and pushed in slowly. I moan as he filled me, his hands pulls my waist closer to deepen himself. His thrusting started, oh how wonderful it was. We moan as his thrust continue. As he grow closer to release his thrust grew quicker and hard. A few moments later I came. I was so weak that I had to kneel on the bed as he continue. A second later he pulled out and gently he turned me over and pulled me to the edge to the bed. He stood between my legs and pushed into me again. His thrusts grew strong and stronger. Soon his seed burst into my womb filling me whole. The warmness of his seed felt so good. He leaned over me both of us breathing hard. Gently he slips out of me. He sat beside me and laid down next to me. I was on my side, he caressed my face with so much loving care.

"I love you." he said having already caught his breath. I found myself still breathless.

"I love you too." I breathed. After a while I decided to get up and get under the covers. As I pulled myself up the baby kicked.

"Ugh." I moan placing a hand over my belly. Alejo rose quickly and came to my side.

"What is it." he asked frantically. I could not answer him, pain engulfed me.

"Oh my God." I sobbed. Alejo rubbed my back.

"I shall summons the physician!" he said putting on his robe and rushing from our chambers. Then warm water spilled from between my legs. I could not believe it. My child was coming prematurely. Alejo came back moments later.

"The physician is on his way!" Alejo said. Servants and my Ladies came rushing in and prepared me for delivery. They slipped on a simple chemise and prepared my chambers for the doctor and mid wife. The contractions came and after a while they became closer and closer together. Suddenly a warm liquid trickled down my legs leaving my womb. I cried at the deep crimson blood leaving me.

"It is happening again." I sobbed. Alejo took my head in his arms.

"It will be well my love, shhhh" he said with unshed tears in his eyes. I felt an unwavering feeling to push and the doctor and two midwives came into the chambers. A midwife sat between my legs and we started the long waiting for my child to come. Alejo had to leave, he kissed my head and took a long look at me and left. Tears welled in his eyes. A wave of pain took over me, the pain was great and blood stained the bottom half of my chemise. I grabbed hold of one of my Lady's hands tightly.

"Push Your Majesty! The head is crowning!" she yelled. The doctor say I am two months early, and that the child shall be small. I pushed one more time and I felt the small child leave my body. As I rest against the pillows, I hear no crying. I was so out of breath.

"What is it?" I asked, I did not even look down for fear of seeing my child's lifeless body. I heard nothing, no crying, no whimpering. Nothing. My mind filling with memories for past failed pregnancies. All brought forth stillborn and sick babies. Three of which did not live past infancy.

"Your Majesty, the child is a girl. However, she is very small and barely breathing." the royal physician said sadly.

"Let me see her." I said quietly. They cut the cord and gave her to me. She was in fact taking in small breaths, blood all over her. I wiped her body with my sweat soaked chemise. It was not much to wipe, she was so tiny. I close my eyes and all was silent around me.

'God, I beseech you. I am your loyal servant here on earth. Please father, do not call my child into eternal rest. Please give her a life worth meaning, breathe breath into her small body. Save my child and I shall raise a temple as high as the mountains in your name. In Christ's name I pray. Amen.' I prayed silently to God. As I wiped her body, her limbs began to move. Then her chest rose and fell as God answered my prayers. My baby girl began to cough, then cry. The cough and cry was so small that it was barely heard.

"My sweet girl." I said as she cried in my arms.

"It is a miracle." the royal physician Dr. Pedro said.

"No. It was God." I said correcting him.

"Praise God." I said as I kissed her.

"Angelina." I said, naming her in honor of an angel. Alejo came in and knelt by my side.

"Catalina, she is so small." Alejo says as he gazed upon his new daughter. "She is also beautiful." he said. I smiled at him.

"What is her name?" he asked quietly.

"Angelina, Infanta of Spain and Holy Roman Princess." I said with proudness in my voice.

"Angelina." Alejo whispers.

"My little Angelina. The children will adore her." he said.

"Yes, they shall love her, and happy to see her." I said as a priest who came from the church made his way to the bed. He put holy water on her head.

"All hail Angelina, Infanta of Spain and Princess of the Holy Roman Empire, last born of the Holy Roman Empress and Emperor Consort and Prince Consort and Queen of Spain." the priest stated and blessed the room. All bowed to their new princess. I became very tired and had to give the baby up to a nurse to be cleaned and deemed healthy. I myself had to be examined and cleaned. My mattress had to be replaced due to the blood lost. Losing so much blood made me weak. Alejo had to lift me from the bed while they replace it. Soon the sun started to rise, I was already cleaned, comfortable and in bed with Alejo and Angelina. Alejo lay by my side as I breastfed our new daughter. Bella, Nicky and Alex were brought in to see their new sibling. I had to write Mary and my family in Monaco to inform them about my early delivery. I may leave out why I delivered early. I shall write the message later, for now, I will devote all my time to Angelina. A big smile graced my lips as Alejo lifts Bella, Nicky, and Alex onto the bed.

"Baby." my 1 year old daughter stated as she pointed to her new sister. Bella has an astonished look on her face. Alex crawled over and touched Angelina tiny hand.

"This is your sister my loves. Angelina." I said to my three children.

"Angie." Nicky tried to pronounce her name but only managed to say half.

"Angie. I like that name mi jo, let us call her that for short." Alejo said as he shuffled Nick's black curly hair. I smiled at them. I now had three daughters and two sons. As we marveled at Angie, Dr. Pedro came in and bowed deeply.

"Your Majesty, may I speak to you alone?" he asked.

"You make speak now doctor, I hold nothing from His Highness." I said not wanting my husband and children to leave. Dr. Pedro nodded.

"Your Majesty is at the age of 34," he began "you have delivered a premature infant. Those two factors may not work well for you My Lady.

"Oh." was all I said. I have heard this story before.

"It is very important that the princess is watched constantly for the next six months. Being born prematurely may have effects on her. She may function at a slightly slower pace due to her premature birth. If anything seems out of the ordinary, please contact me immediately." Dr. Pedro says and took a difficult breath.

"There is more." I said observing his difficulty speaking. He looked up to me with sad eyes and spoke softy and apologetically.

"Your Majesty, I fear that this is the last child to leave your womb. Considering your previous births with King Henry VIII, the failed pregnancies may have done unknown damage to you womb. As you grow older, Your Majesty's womb has a fairly large chance of not conceiving." he finished. I took a deep breath and looked at Alejandro. My eyes became watery at hearing what I just heard. He reached up and caressed my cheek.

"Do not worry my love, God has been so kind to us. He blessed us with the most wonderful of children and I love all of them. If Angie is to be our last child then so be it for it is God's will." Alejo said as he kissed me. He is so very right. I shall cherish my children that God has blessed us with. I smile and nod. I look at each child face, my beautiful children.

"If it is God's will then I surely do understand." I said as a tear slowly slid down my face.

"Sad?" Bella asked as she crawled over and put her head on my shoulder.

"No mi amor, not sad. I am just happy that our little Angie is here." I said truthfully. She smiled at me and pressed her lips against my cheeks. This brought much happiness to me. We spent the next three hours together. The children's governess came to pay respect to me and the new Infanta. She gathered the children promising sweet tarts and left. During my much needed bed rest I elevated Alejo to King regent until I was well recovered. After they all left, I decided to pray for a while and then succumb to much needed sleep.

* * *

**Baby Angelina is finally here! Though she is premature, she's here ****safely. I want to thank all my reviews. Thank you guys, I truly ****appreciate it.**

**I want to know why you guys enjoy the story, who is your favorite ****character in Breaking The Cycle and why?**


	38. Chapter 35: St Gabriel

**ANONYMOUS AND REGISTERED REVIEWS ARE REQUIRED!**

**Characters & Tittles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build**

**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark ****Hazel, Light/Med Build**

**Jane Seymour-Queen Of England_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim**

**Catalina Of Aragon-Queen Of Spain and Holy Roman Empress_Black, ****Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy**

**Lady Mary Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim**

**Lady Elizabeth Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Red, Pale, Brown, Small**

**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secretary and Earl Of Essex_Black, Tan Pale, ****Dark, Light Build**

**Thomas More-Lord Chancellor _Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Light/Med Build**

**Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman ****Princess_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small**

**Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain & Holy Roman ****Prince_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small**

**Alejandro Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Austria & Holy Roman ****Prince_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Infant**

**Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Consort Of Spain & Holy Roman Emperor Consort_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build**

**Angelina Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman ****Princess_Black, Olive, Honey, Infant**

**Persèus Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy**

**Thomas Wosley- Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Lite Build**

**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, ****Med Build**

**John Seymour- _Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky**

**Edward Seymour-Earl of Hertford, ****Viscount Beauchamp of Hache_Brown, Pale, Brown, Lite Build**

**Thomas Seymour-Lord High Admiral_Black, Tan, Blue, Light Build**

**Clarence Barquette Sr.-Dux Divine (Latin: Divine Ruler) Of Brookfield, ****Divine Duke, His Diviness, Protector Of The Land_Brown, Tan Pale,**** Light Gray, Large Build**

**Clarence Barquette Jr.-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace & Heir Of ****Brookfield_Brown, Tan Pale, Light Brown/Hazel, Light-Med Build**

**Richard Barquette (Second Son Of the Dux Divine)- Grand Duke, His ****Divine Grace_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Small**

**Lady Inez Penois- Spanish and Imperial Head Lady In Waiting_Black, ****Olive, Gray, Curvy**

* * *

_October 8, 1537_

Today I was deemed recovered from childbed. I was dressed in a scarlet gown with silk skirts. Small rubies lined my bodice. Though I did not where a corset the gown I was wearing shown off my curves and my swollen breasts. It felt so good leaving my chambers.

As I walk straight to my office, the first thing I did was write letters to my daughter Mary, my sisters Juana and Helena and my nieces and nephews. I know they will be shocked that I delivered early.

After I was done, I summoned the royal architect into my office. We spoke about available land in Spain. I ordered that a temple of God was to be built and that it shall be 15 floors tall and 700 yards wide. The temple will have outer walls surrounding it. We discussed the amount of workers and the amount of money they shall be paid. We decided on 5,000 crowns per worker. Last week while still on bed rest, I had Alejo send a small fleet of 30 ships to sail to Italy and purchase marble for the new temple. I have enough money in the royal and imperial treasuries, thanks to my brother in law and fellow imperial monarch. I had already decided the name for the new temple, St. Gabriel Temple Of God.

After we finished speaking, I dismissed the royal architect and decided to vast the royal nursery. Angie was placed there today after four days in my and her fathers chambers. As I peeked in the twins and Alex was playing with a ball. Angie slept peacefully across the room. A nurse well recommended by Dr. Pedro keeps a close eye on her. Her main duty is to report on Princess Angelina's breathing and health.

For the last four days, Angie's health and strength were not very good due to her premature birth. Dr. Pedro says it is normal for a premature child to be weak at birth and after. He also said with good care, the child will more than likely survive infancy. He spoke of how he delivered other premature children who are alive and well. I was reassured once he left me. However, my mind could not help but wonder about my premature daughter I had for Henry. She did not make it, though Angie did. Could Henry really be the blame for my many failed pregnancies. I quickly dismissed that thought, it always made me sad. To lift my sadness, I went to the chapel and prayed for two hours.

After my prayers I went to the nursery and kissed my children. I thanked God for each child. I could not help but think as Queen of England the royal nursery held only a princess. Now, as the Holy Roman Empress and Queen of Spain, the Spanish royal nursery has two princes and two princesses. God has indeed blessed me and the fruit of my womb. As I kiss my children my husband came in, he had a servant bring new toys for them. The children quickly ran to them with a twinkle in their eyes. I watched as the children played with their new toys. After that moment of happiness I went to my office and continued my day.

**_That evening..._**

Alejo and I kissed each child goodnight. Angie slept comfortably in her new chambers, under a watchful eye of her nurses. We left their chambers and retired for our own.

"How was your day my dear." Alejo asked as he plants a kiss on my lips.

"My day was wonderful. Though Angie was on my mind, and my daughter with Henry. She too was premature and died." I said in a quiet voice.

"Dr. Pedro assured us that under the right care, Angie will live past infancy and childhood. Our Infanta is under God's loving and protecting care." he said caressing my cheek.

"I know." I said as a tear escaped my eye. Alejo kissed my tear and held me in his arms. We stayed like that for a while. After we hugged Alejo kissed me and I returned his kiss with as much love and passion. His hands reached behind me to pull the strings of my dress. Quickly he lowered my dress to my waist and he kissed my neck igniting a fire of passion deep inside me. Quickly his hands untied my chemise and pulled it down from my shoulders. He laid me back and suckled my breasts gently. He suckled my nipple and quickly removed himself.

"What is it." I ask as I look up to him confused.

"Milk, it came out." he said breathless. I had forgotten about that. When he suckled me, milk came out. Angelina's milk.

"I...I am sorry." I whispered getting up. He took me in his arms and laid me back on the bed.

"All is well mi amor." he said in light laughter as he kissed my breast, and he looked up again. "My mother always said milk is very healthy for you." he said as he suckled my nipple again. My milk flowed into his mouth. He suckled hard and squeezed me unleashing more milk from my nipple. I moan as his free hand lowered underneath my gown and into my stretched underlinen. I gladly opened my legs for him and his fingers massaged me gently and entered me. I laid back, my legs open widely as he pleasures me. I was in ecstasy as my head lolled back in pleasure. I could not wait anymore, the pleasure was too great. I pulled Alejo on top of me and kissed him hungrily. My legs wrapped around him in lust. Alejo quickly untied his breeches and pushed in to me. A loud moan escaped my lips as he went deeper.

"Dios Mio." I moaned as my hips cradled his, though it was too soon to have sex, but I did not care. I needed his touch.

"Are you well?" Alejo asks leaning up as his body slowly humped mine. I must admit, it did feel so good.

"Si mi amor." I whispered. Alejo took himself out of me. I knew what he wanted and at that moment I gave it to him. I quickly turned around lifting my skirts and pulling down my stretched underlinen. I bent over and allowed Alejo to enter me from behind. He grabbed my hips to balance himself and entered me fully. By now I could not stop myself from moaning. Soon Alejo's thrusts grew stronger and stronger until his seed poured into me. He moaned loudly as he held us in place. As he moan I clenched myself around him and I came as much as he did.

"Alejo." I whispered as I fell on the bed much too tired to move. All of my strength left my body as my essence continue to flow. Alejo took himself from me and fell near me.

"Catalina." he breathed restlessly. I was too weak to answer. Alejo lifted his head and kissed me. A few moments later I felt him get off the bed and picked me up, putting me on my side of the bed. He pulled the rest of my dress and chemise down from my body.

"Alejo." I whispered.

"Shhhh sweetheart, rest." he said as he kissed the top of my head. I soon went to sleep. Not long after I woke up to a maid cleaning my body. I recognized her as Lady Inez Penois, she and I have grown to be friends during my time here. She was a childhood friend, my mother allowed her to visit and play with me on many occasions. Maria, Inez and myself were always together and shared everything and I was happy to make her my head Lady In Waiting.

"What...what are you doing?" I asked her groggily as the warm cloth gently washed over my face.

"His Highness has asked me to come in and clean you, he said you were too weak to get into the bath." she said quietly. It was almost dark in the room except for the small kindle in the fire place.

"What time is it?" I asked as she dipped the cotton cloth in the soapy scented water.

"It is almost 11, Your Majesty." she said kindly as the wash cloth went over my breasts and stomach. "I think Your Majesty should stay in bed for another day or two." she said with worry in her voice.

"No Inez, I can not. My son's birthday is in two weeks and I need to over see preparations." I said still tired. "And besides, it was only this once, it shall never happen again before I am ready to lay with Alejo." I said as I tried to sit up but the pain ached inside my lower region.

"Sit back Catalina or you shall hurt yourself." Inez said worriedly.

"Fine, but this does not mean I will stay in bed tomorrow." I said while she finished cleaning me. After I was cleaned she helped me in a fresh chemise. We stayed up and talked about things for a while longer. She even had a servant bring us sweets and hot tea. After a while Alejo came back into our chambers and I dismissed Inez for the night and thanked her for helping me. Alejo came in and climbed in bed.

"Are you well mi amor?" he asked as he kissed me.

"Sore." I said and kissed him. We talk for an hour and went to sleep.

_October 9, 1537_

Today I tried getting out of bed and I could not. The pain from sex set in last night and hurts more.

"I should have waited." I breathed more to myself. I appointed Inez to stay with me as I was put on bed rest by Alejo. It was only for a couple days.

"Silly Queen." Inez jested and we both broke out in laughter. She stayed with me so I would not be lonely. We caught up with everything.

_October 20, 1537_

Today my son and heir Prince Alejandro makes his first birthday. Alejo and I planned a feast, following a gift ceremony. We had outside activities planned, horse racing contests and many other contests held in Alex's honor. Alex received many gifts.

After, the feast was held in the royal dinning hall. We had the royal chefs make Alex's favorite foods. He enjoyed himself very much, the twins did also. Now all three were 1 years old. Next month the twins will turn 2. They will be happy also. My happiness increased when Dr. Pedro said Angie is showing signs of strength and color came to her skin. The court rejoiced for their strong princess and sent gifts. The news made my husband happier than ever. Though she is strengthening, she is still a bit weak to leave her chambers. Dr. Pedro says she will be strong enough to leave once she is three months old.

After the feast Alejo, the children and I watched the sky swallow the tip of the sun. The colors were breathtaking. After the setting of the sun, the maids assisted us in putting the children to bed. We kissed Angie goodnight and left for our own chambers.

"Today was a success." Alejo declared.

"Yes mi amor, Alex is now one years old. I am so happy." I said in a soft tone.

"What is wrong?" he asked as he took off his jacket and shirt.

"Nothing, I am very thankful that he survived infancy. Both Alex and the twins, especially the twins." I said as I sighed. My head Lady in waiting Inez help me take off my gown and skirts only to leave me in my chemise. I brushed my hair and braided it to ready myself for bed. Alejo came to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck and straddled my sides and hips.

"Yes they have survived infancy, that only means it was not your fault. You are not to blame." Alejo said as he reached in front and pulled the strings to my chemise and let it fall just under my shoulders. He caressed my neck and kissed the top of my head. His hands in a gentle way massaged my shoulders. It felt so good, for a man, I must say that Alejo has such a gently touch. I was still sitting on a bench facing my vanity. For a while I leaned into his massage. He kissed my neck and pressed his hips against my back.

"Alejo, Dr. Pedro said November 18..." I trailed off as his hand trailed down to my exposed breast. He cupped my still swollen breast and his hand and gently squeezed my nipple. "we have to wait until November 18th, then we shall lay together." I said turning to get up and kiss his chin. He groaned in distress as he hugged me.

"Dr. Pedro did not anything about..." he trailed off pressing his head against mine. His hands lowered to by backside. He caressed me and gently squeezed. The only time I was taken that way was when Henry forced me on my hands and knees. I was not completely sure if I were ready for that.

"I do not know Alejo, I have not thought of that pleasure." I said unsure of myself.

"Do not fear, I shall be gentle. I promise." he said as his hands still caressed my backside. As we faced each other, his body pressed up against mine. I can feel him stiffen. I would be selfish if I denied Alejo pleasure that was once used to hurt me by another man. I nodded to him and laid my head against his shoulder.

"It will be pleasurable for us, especially you." he said taking my hand leading me to our large bed. He took off his breeches and boots and walked to me. We sat on the bed and he kissed me. He motioned for me to sit on his lap, Alejo's hands massaged my back. His hands slid down my thighs and lift my chemise over my head. Alejo kisses went from my neck to my shoulder, he reached in front of me and held my breast in his hands. He lift me and placed his penis at the entrance from behind.

We was indeed gentle as his whole length entered me deeply. This was very pleasurable for me. Alejo's moaning aroused me as we moved our hips in rhythm. After a while we changed positions. I now was bending over as he thrusts at and slow pace. It felt so different than regular sex. After a few more minutes of quick thrusting, Alejo spilled his seed. He pulled out of me and laid there in bed. I slowly stood, picked up my chemise and put it back on. I slowly got in bed.

"How was that?" Alejo asked as he put his hands around my waist and we spooned.

"Wonderful husband." I said as I slowly drift off to sleep.

_November 1, 1537_

"Your Majesty, a letter from Brookfield has arrived." my chamberlain said. I looked up from my paperwork and received the letter. My eyes lit up when I read it was from Mary. I put my work aside and began to read her letter.

**'Your Imperial Majesty, Catalina I,**

**My stay at my new residence has proved wonders for me. As you may already know, father has illegitimated myself and my half sister Elizabeth. Though I must say, I am living much better than what my father has provided for me. As I said before, my sister was also abandoned. I love her very much and am very fond of her. I could not watch as she become ostracized for what her mother has done. She now lives with me, she is mine now and she will grow up as a true Catholic. I also have other news, I met someone in Brookfield. His name is His Divine Grace, Clarence Barquette. His father is the Dux Divine of Brookfield. I met him a while back and we really care for each other and I believe he is a great man and is showing signs of becoming a great ruler of Brookfield. Their family brings out the best of me. They are also strong Catholics as well as all Brookfield. It was decided that once Clarence and I are married, Clarence will live in Infanta's Palace. Clarence's father has allowed it, he and I with Elizabeth shall live together as a family.**

**Also mother, I have cut all ties to my father. He is no longer in my or Elizabeth's lives. I have also changed my name. I am now Maria de Aragon. Daughter of the Holy Roman Empress and Queen of Spain. I will make sure to write that on our marriage contract and agreements. I am finally happy and free. I love this new freedom and I am dependant on ** **no one. I want you to know that I love you very much and I am during very well for myself.**

**Your most loyal servant and loving daughter** **Maria de Aragon**

As I finished reading Mary's or Maria's letter I wiped a tear from my eye. My child is finally happy, she is free from her father's cruelness and gained her independence.

"Are you well Your Majesty?" my servant asked.

"Yes Rosa, my eldest child is getting married." I said as I tucked Maria's letter in the pocket of my jacket.

"That is wonderful Your Majesty." Rosa said as she smiled.

"Thank you Rosa. You are about my daughters' age. Can you help me pick out a gift for her?" I asked as a servant came and placed important documents on my desk.

"I would be honored to help Your Majesty. It is my greatest pleasure." she stated. Rosa is a nice girl, she a relative of an old friend of mine. I did the family a favor by taking in the girl and finding her a good marriage.

After I finished looking over possibility of trading with Portugal, Rosa and I started working on a gift for Maria. As we pondered on what to get her, finally we found the right one. I immediately began preparations on making it.

* * *

**Catalina reunited with her old friend, Inez. And Alejandro made 1! He will be a great ruler one day.**

**Catalina and Alejo could not wait to have sex and their lust got the best of them. In this story Dr. Pedro is having them wait 6 weeks before sex after giving birth.**

**I also want to thank all of my reviewers. I loved each and every one of your thoughts thank you.**


	39. Chapter 36: Capilla Real de Granada

**ANONYMOUS AND REGISTERED REVIEWS ARE REQUIRED!** **Characters & Titles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build**

**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark Hazel, Light/Med Build**

**Jane Seymour-Queen Of England_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim**

**Catalina Of Aragon-Queen Of Spain and Holy Roman Empress_Black, Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy**

**Lady Mary Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim**

**Lady Elizabeth Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Red, Pale, Brown, Small**

**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secretary and Earl Of Essex_Black, Tan Pale, Dark, Light Build**

**Thomas More-Lord Chancellor_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Light/Med Build**

**Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small**

**Nicol s (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small**

**Alejandro Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Austria & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Infant**

**Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Consort Of Spain & Holy Roman Emperor Consort_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build**

**Angelina Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Black, Olive, Honey, Infant**

**Pers us Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy**

**Thomas Wosley-Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build**

**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, Med Build**

**John Seymour- _Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky**

**Edward Seymour-Earl of Hertford,** **Viscount Beauchamp of Hache_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build**

**Thomas Seymour-Lord High Admiral_Black, Tan, Blue, Light Build**

**Clarence Barquette Sr.-Dux Divine (Latin: Divine Ruler) Of Brookfield, Divine Duke, His Diviness, Protector Of The Land_Brown, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Large Build**

**Clarence Barquette Jr.-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace & Heir Of Brookfield_Brown, Tan Pale, Light Brown/Hazel, Light-Med Build**

**Richard Barquette (Second Son Of the Dux Divine)- Grand Duke, His Divine Grace_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Small **

* * *

_November 10, 1537_

It is a cold day in Spain as light snow fall from the sky. The palace roof has a blanket of snow covering it. The court is filled with many courtiers who brought their children along on this special day. Today is a wonderful day for Catalina. Isabella and Nicol s' 2nd birthday. We arranged an expensive banquet for the twins. The noble children of the courtiers attended and brought presents with their parents. We also arranged the employment of the best playing company to the palace to perform Alexander the Great and the siege of Persia.

First there is the gifting ceremony, Catalina and I sat on our thrones in court as the tables are filled with many gifts. I could even point out Bella's gifts from Nicky's. Bella's gifts were wrapped in colorful shiny paper. Nicky's gifts on the other hand were mostly beginners weapons. Little bows and arrows, daggers, knives imported from all over Europe and a variety of other things. Soon it was time for the twins to enter. I stood to speak to the crowd of courtiers.

"Today we celebrate the 2nd birthday of our beloved Infanta Isabella and Infante Nicol s." I said and the courtiers applauded them as the royal Governess Lady Martillas walked in with both children on either hand. Everyone in court bowed and curtsied as they passed them. Once they came to our throne the royal Governess let their hands go and they all bowed to the Empress and I.

"Rise my daughter and my son." I said as they rose. "Happy birthday Princess Isabella and Prince Nicol s." I said as I looked at their clear water eyes.

"Thank Mashesty" Isabella said as she curtsied again. Nicky followed with a deep bow and the children ran to the table and expected their gifts as court went on for a little while longer. My wife had a radiant smile on her face. She looks so beautiful in her deep purple gown. The crown adorned her head was a perfect fit. As I sit and silently watch her, I could not help but think how she went through so much. She went from battered wife to my wife to a Queen and Empress. I smiled and kissed her hand. Soon royal herald announced that the banquet was ready and we all filed out to the royal dinning hall. As we entered, the flags of our royal symbols hung from the ceiling and blasts of red and yellow. The royal coat of arms engraved on the main wall for all to see. The table is very large and shaped sharply like the letter U. The servants were lined up against the wall when we were all seated. The French, Italian and Spanish cooks opened the 5 course meal with an appetizer. Doing the appetizer we all conversated and joke and jested lightly. The twins were sitting at the head of the large U-shaped table.

Bella is dressed in a deep metallic blue dress. A blue silk bodice was sewn in and little sapphires were place there to show her rank. She wore a little crown that were lined in diamonds and pearls, in the very center of the crown set a beautiful piece of white alabaster stone. Tiny silver doves with their wings spread and their head bowed are line at the base of the crown. The crown itself is gold and is very beautiful. Her gown makes her eyes all the more noticeable. Which reminds me even more so, that when she gets older the boys will notice them also. That is a day I dread completely. Nicky is dressed in a deep brown tunic with black strips. His crown nearly matched Bella's crown except for the eagles that circles the crown's base and a diamond at the center of his crown depicting a sunrise with golden rays circling the crown.

After a half hour of speaking with the guest and light conversation, the first course was an Italian cuisine. His Holiness has suggest a new sauce made from the new world vegetables called tomatoes. The sauce was seasoned well and poured over stuffed pepper with sausage, Rosemary roasted potatoes and seasoned bread drizzled with butter. Then we were served grape seed wine in porcelain goblets. The food was absolutely wonderful with bursts of flavor that makes most cuisines bland as water.

As the servants took the plates away Bella and Nicky were squabbling over their silverware. The silverware was very shiny and stole their attention. As the moments went on, the royal jester stood in front of us and told jokes. It was about half an hour later when the kitchen servants all circled around the table and presented the second course.

It was a French cuisine. Seasoned shrimp with sliced red peppers, baked chicken smothered in garlic butter. Spinach leaves were placed under the chicken to boost the flavor. Honey wine imported from Egypt is the chosen beverage for the second course. Catalina and myself enjoyed this food when we lived at Brookfield. We personally selected this dish. The guest also loved the food and applauded the cooks. After the table was cleared, it was time to go to court for the playing company to perform Alexander the Great's siege of Persia.

"Lords and Ladies, as a special gift from Her Majesty and I, to their Royal Highnesses. We present the gift of entertainment from the playing company." the entire court clapped as we all stood.

"May I present to you, Alexander the Great! King of Macedon, Hegemon of the Hellenic League, Shahanshah of Persia, Pharaoh of Egypt and Lord of Asia!" I said as Greek music began to play. The musicians blew on the horns, played the fiddle and banged on the drums. We had prepared the seating arrangements for the courtiers on one side of the court and the playing company occupied the other half. The makeshift podium were nicely decorated with vast detail. The entire show lasted over four hours. At the end we clapped and cheered. The man who portrayed Alexander the Great gave Nicky his helmet at the end. Nicky s smile grew wider at his latest gift. Sitting there cheering and clapping worked up an appetite. Not long after, the royal chef announced that the third course is ready. All of our guest filed out of court with Bella and Nicky at the front. We returned to the royal dinning hall. The third course is Spanish cuisine. Baked sea bass with stuffed mushrooms and seasoned baked potatoes. The twins picked and poked at their mushrooms but ate the rest. After the third course the royal jester once again told jokes and made us laugh. Soon the appetizer was served and we all enjoyed the biscotti and canoli, especially the children. The fourth and fifth course came with a rainbow our flavor and good tastes. As the evening drew near, Catalina and I led the courtiers to the court yard. We planned on watching fireworks after the sunset. The children grew restless and I picked up Bella while Catalina held Nicky. Soon the sun slowly descended into the horizon, unleashing many shades of orange, yellow, red, blue and pink. The sun itself became pink as it descended. After the sunset, the children was put to bed. The courtiers came and personally thanked Catalina and I for a wonder celebration. I have no doubt that people shall copy parties like this. Catalina and I went to the children s rooms and kissed them goodnight. We spend most of the night sitting on the balcony and taking about the party. We were too tired to do anything else and dragged ourselves to bed.

_November 14, 1537_

"Your Majesty, Your Highness, let me start by saying it is a great honor being of service to you." Lady Sanchez said as she pour Alejo and myself some tea. We were in a spare chamber that was the farthest from court so we can have privacy. Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez came with good recommendations from Alejo. I thought it best to meet with them now than later.

"I thank you Lady Sanchez for meeting with us today. It is very kind of you." I said as I nervously flattened my silk skirts and played with my fingers.

"Thank you My Lady, His Highness has told my husband and I that Your Majesty is a bit uncomfortable in the royal bedchambers?" Lady Sanchez asked kindly. Though a royal should not spread their personal business to strangers, let alone non royals. However, this meeting is important to my husband and vital to my marriage.

"Yes, Lady Sanchez, as you know I was once Queen of England. Though a handful of people only knew..." I trailed off. Alejo took my hand and gave me a gentle squeeze. "Only a few people knew I was abused by my former husband King Henry." I said with my head held high. Lady Snachez nodded.

"I am very sorry of the abuse you had to suffer." she said sincerely. "Trust me My Lady, if you are hesitant to love His Highness due to your abuse, it is always good to speak about it. We can surely work through this obstacle." Lady Sanchez said softly. I nodded and took a breath. "Now if Your Majesty pleases, start from the top." she said sitting back with a quill and blank pieces of paper.

"It was wonderful for the first few years. Everything was well, even after Mary was born. After the sudden deaths of our two sons Henry, I began to notice distance between the King and I." I said quietly. I felt a little uncomfortable saying that in front of Alejo. I only told him of the main things and not many details.

"When was the first time His Majesty has put his hands on you?" she asked in the silent chambers. Her words echoed as I searched my mind for the painful memories. I took a deep breath as I answered her questions carefully and truthfully. For the next four hours I told the story of how my loving marriage turned into an abusive one. Though I shed some tears, Lady Sanchez said she would be more worried if I did not. We spent a total of six hours we stayed in there. Lady Sanchez asked that Alejo and I sleep in each others arms without sex for a few days. She says it will strengthen the bond we share. After our meeting, we scheduled another meeting with Lady Sanchez and left for my office.

_November 18, 1537_

"Good night mi amor." I said as I kissed Angie goodnight. I must say that some royal mothers and other women would allow their Lady Governances to raise their children for them. I knew my mother was a very busy woman and stayed up late many nights. I understand that, she, like myself is a Queen in her own right. Though my days are terribly busy, I still find time to kiss my babies goodnight. I would not feel comfortable to allow my children's Lady Governances to raise them as a second mother. My children will know me as their mother, and I shall make time for them more often in my schedule. I left their chambers and made my way to my own. As I enter my chamber, my chambermaids curtsy as I past them. I wore a black silk robe with soaring cranes stitched in white around my collar and cuffs of the robe. Under the robe is a black silk chemise, white lace stitched around the top, back and straps. My hair is tied up in a bun with a piece of ribbon. Tonight is the night I am finally going to sleep with Alejo. This morning I almost gave in to his touches when he would not let me up from the bed, that ended in playfully wrestling him up. I entered my bedchambers to find Alejo in bed...naked. His middle was covered in rose pedals. I smiled and walked closer to the bed.

"Your Imperial Majesty has been a very busy Empress. I wonder...if you have been to busy for this." he said the last part while removing some of the pedals only to reveal his member. Alejo swung his legs around and sat at the side of the bed. Some of the rose pedals landed on the floor. I moved closer as his hands nears the tie that is keeping my robe closed.

"I could never become to busy for my husband and the love of my life." I said as Alejo pulled my robe open.

"Where did you get such a beautiful robe?" he asked as his hands brushed over my breasts and hips.

"The silk is from Egypt, though it has been sewn together in Spain." I said as Alejo's hand went under my chemise slowly going up my legs.

"I do no know why you keep buying these silk nightgowns. You know I will only tear them off of you." he said in a whisper. I leaned down and kissed him and whispered into his ear.

"I only buy these just to enjoy you ripping it from my body. "I said. Alejo reached up and slid the robe from my body undressing me. It pooled around my ankles. He reached down and lifts the chemise while caressing my legs, then my hips, my breasts and lifts it from my shoulders. I stood before him naked. Being pregnant had it's cravings and I felt self-conscious about my few extra pounds. My breasts were swollen with milk, my stomach had not yet completely flattened and if I'm not mistaken, a few inches were added to my natural curves. As I notice my body I held my head down, my arms laced over my stomach. Alejo stood pulling my hands loose and lift my chin with his finger.

"You are so beautiful, I'm very lucky to married to such a wonderful woman." Alejo said as he caressed my cheek. His lips pressed against mine and we kissed. I knew he was speaking the truth. I knew in my heart that he would never hurt me, or love me only because of the tittles I gave him. In an instant my love for him intensified.

"I am the lucky one. I was once in a loveless and abusive marriage. You saved me and I love you so much." I said as I look deep in his eyes. "You saved me." I said quietly again. Alejo moved aside and pulled me next to him. I got in bed and he came after me. We began to kiss as he placed himself between my legs. His fiery kisses trailed down my neck. He kissed my breasts and gave each one special attention. My legs straddled his hips as he slowly began to push into me. I moaned long and low. Alejo moves his hips back and forth in slow motion. I wrap my legs around his waist and moved my hips in unison with his. The last time we made love this slow was when we conceived Angie. I lied back embracing the pleasure as he hugs me close to him. After a short while Alejo gently flipped me over and I quickly took the top position and moved my hips with his. Me made slow love as our climaxes neared. I moved my hips faster wanting badly for my climax to release. In doing so my breasts bounce and giggled as sweat glistened my and Alejo's skin. Moans came from his lips as they got louder and louder. At last, Alejo's seed filled me. I yelped in surprise as his seed shot up inside me. I moved my hips faster as he continued to spill his seed. I was not far behind Alejo when I came. I held my head back in pleasure as my essence seeped from my body. Taking deep breaths, I carefully lift myself up from his shaft and lay down next him catching my breath. Alejo looked down at his member and laughed.

"What is so funny?" I asked interested.

"It has been a while since the last time I saw my reflection." he laughed meaning my essence making his member shine and slick enough to see his reflection. I laughed also. We kissed again and spooned the rest of the night.

_November 25, 1537_

Today I received an unannounced visit from my older sister Juana. I have not seen my sister for a while now. My chamberlain announced her as she led Juana to me.

"Her Royal Highness Princess Juana." she said. I stood up and straightened my dress, and took a deep breath. Juana walked in and curtsied to me.

"Juana it has been a few months." I said as we hugged. I kissed her on her cheek and she did the same.

"I am so happy to see you Catalina. I missed you so much." she said as we sat down. I motioned for my chamberlain to bring my children, along with Alejo. We waited for only a few minutes, a servant brought us appetizers. Soon the children were led in by Lady Martillilas and two servants.

"Mama!" Bella, Nicky, and Alex cried running to me pulling unto my skirts.

"Hello children, I have missed you all very much." I said as I kissed each one. Alejo took Angie from her Lady Governance's arms. The children went to Juana and she picked up Nicky and kissed Alex and Bella.

"They have grown so much Catalina." Juana said. She put Alex down as she set her eyes on her new little niece.

"It is good to see you again Alejandro." Juana greeted. Alejo nodded in response.

"Would you like to hold her?" he asked as Angie squirmed in his arms while blowing little bubbles with her slobber.

"Yes." was all Juana said in reply. Some people would still whisper that she was ill of the mind, but I knew in my heart that she would never harm my child.

"Catalina...she is beautiful." Juana whispered as Alejo carefully placed the new princess in her aunts arms. As Angie was settled in her aunts arm she squirmed more, that is until Juana adjusted her arms to cradled Angie perfectly. As Angie settled down their eyes met. "Such beautiful eyes." she said more to herself. Alejo and I smiled quietly at each other. Juana then leaned down to kiss Angie's head and Angie yawned. She has been up all day laughing at her siblings making faces at her. Of course she would be tired.

Juana took a moment to look at her other niece and nephews. "I see the twins have your eyes also. You are in all of them sister." she observed. All of the children intact looks like me. Isabella has my face and eyes. Though she has Henry's chocolate ruby hair. Nicky has his father's face structure and build. I can see it now, Nicky will be robust and strong, tall and handsome. He is already showing signs of his strength in his archery training. Isabella and Nicol s has sea blue eyes that matches my own and a long line of our Castilian ancestors.

Alex has Alejo's honey eyes and his olive skin tone. He is like myself, kind heartened and onyx haired. He is also strong and healthy, just like his papa. Angelina has honey eyes and olive skin like her papa. All the children was looked upon by Juana. She thought they look so beautiful and handsome. She was very happy to see them again.

"Catalina, I also came to visit you for another reason. I wish for us to visit our parents' tomb." she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Though I was not prepared for such a request, I realized I had not seen my parents tomb yet. They were entombed at Capilla Real. The tomb was in Granada. At that moment I decided to occupy my sister to our parents tomb. The children were too young to come, I shall speak to them about visiting when they are older.

"Of course Juana, I shall go with you. I have not seen mother and father's tomb." I said quietly.

"Then it is settled, I am most happy to visit them. I know they will be happy to be visited by their baby." she jested and we laughed.

"Yes they will, Juana we shall leave at sunrise tomorrow." we agreed and stayed with the children the rest of the day.

_November 26, 1537_

After a couple of hours of riding, the royal carriage came to a halt. As the door opened I set my eyes on Capilla Real de Granada. It was a structure of magnificence. Eight priests approached us and bowed deeply. "Rise." I said in a soft voice.

"It gives us great honor that the Holy Roman Empress and Queen of Spain, accompanied by Her Royal Highness has visited us today." the high priest said in an awed voice.

"Thank you for receiving us." I said kindly. Light snow blanketed the gardens around us as the wind blew. I took this opportunity to wear a white leather long coat that had cotton and wild goose feathers put in to stop insulation and kept me warm. On the inside white silk was stitched in the neck line, collar, shoulders and cuffs. On the outside of the coat were white fur that began around my shoulders and stopped at the middle of my back. I wore a matching crown that was lined with diamonds at the base. A white mink fur dome sat atop the crown to keep my head warm. As we were shown in, the colors of the inside was so very beautiful. My nephew had the resting place remolded in his time as king and emperor. After the renovations were complete it was a spectacular site. The Pope sad that Capilla Real de Granada is the most regal resting place in all of Europe. Many colors embrace and surround us as we walked to our parents tomb.

"It is filled with beauty." Juana marveled as we moved around. Marble statues of angels, portraits of saints and angels were painted on sections of the ceiling and sections of the walls.

"Yes, I agree sister." I said as we entered a small room. There were a total of four coffins. The two in the middle where our mother and father. A bronze crucifix above their coffins. The high priest left us alone in the room. Juana and I were left alone with them. The last time I saw my mother was when I was 15, it was they day I sailed to England.

We knelt and prayed. I missed my mother and father very much. I was not here with them when they passed. Mother's passing caused me the most pain. My sister and I spent the next 2 hours in our parents tomb. Once we left the small room, a priestess led me to a section that had a small podium. Atop the podium rest a ruby red pillow with golden lace around it. The pillow held my mother's crown, sword, and scepter rests upon it. I sat there as I watched the crown. I saw that crown adorn my mother's head many times. One day my crown, sword, and scepter shall reside in a private section on a pillow here also. It was night time when we left for the palace. It was late when we came back and I invited Juana to stay a couple days more. That next day the children, Alejo, Juana and myself had a picnic in a private section of the garden that is surrounded by decorated and detailed glass to keep warm.

_December 2, 1537_

**White Hall Palace**

As I sit in my office I listen to Cromwell about how my people are not making the appropriate tax requirements for the years end.

"Tell them to work harder!" I yield banging my hand against my desk.

"Yes Your Majesty, however I have received word about your daughter Maria..."

"Mary! Her name is Mary, not Maria!" I practically screamed.

"Your Majesty must understand she legally changed her name." Cromwell tried to explain.

"I do not care! She will always be Mary Tudor of England!" I roared at him.

"Yes Your Majesty." he said ruffling through some papers. "I have some news on Lady Mary's latest deed." Cromwell said hesitantly.

"And What deed might that be?" I said irritated and walked to my office window.

"Your Majesty, the Lady Mary took it upon herself to issue out crowns to the poor." this caught my attention.

"What?" was all I said as I whipped around to face him. "How much has she given?" I asked. I quickly noticed the hesitation of Cromwell.

"There were many gold crowns, I estimate about 1 million crowns." he said. I had to sit down. I could not believe my ears.

"How did she acquire so much money to spare?" I asked perplexed.

"I haven't the slightest idea." he said.

"If Mary can give away an estimate million, than she has more to spare. What do you think Cromwell?" I asked.

"My Lord may I spea..."

"Yes, speak frankly!" I said cutting him off leaning back in my chair. Cromwell nodded.

"Your Majesty, I believe Lady Mary's treasury is much richer than that of the royal treasury." he said and continued. "In more ways than one, the Lady Mary is more wealthier than Your Majesty." he said uncomfortably.

I knew what Cromwell said was true. Mary is in fact richer than me, the King of England! She gets even more richer with the embroidery business she owns all thanks to Princess Pers us.

"Perhaps Your Majesty should rethink..."

"She rethink what Cromwell! To rethink my decision about Mary's bastard status? No! I refuse to be brought to my knees by a woman. Even if that woman came from my seed!" I said as calmly as possible. How would I look it I yield to a girl barely into adulthood. Suddenly I saw Cromwell open his mouth and immediately closed it.

"Say what you wish to say!" I told him.

"Your Majesty I must ask again to speak freely." he asked again. This courage of his catches my attention. So I nodded to hear what he had to say. He took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Your Majesty, it seems to me that you think of Lady Mary as a commoner, someone who does not matter. I think Your Majesty is forgetting that Lady Mary is your daughter. I also worry that you are punishing her for what you believe her mother has done to you." I knew something had to be wrong because I have never heard Cromwell speak positive about Mary or Katherine. Just the thought of me being wrong enraged me. My eye locked with his as I slowly stood.

"How dare you tell me how to think and feel for my child and former wife?" I asked in a deathly calmed voice and continued. I know Mary is my daughter, you and all of England forget that she took my youngest daughter with her and had the audacity to say she is no longer a daughter mine, and of England but a daughter of Spain!" I roared in anger as it quickly filled me as I think about what my so called daughter has done to make me so furious with her. "No, I have not forgotten that Mary is my daughter. Just like I have not forgotten about all the disobedience she has done. What is her reason for handing out gold crowns!" I yelled changing the subject.

"When I confronted her about it she replied that if you were not going to feed your people, it was her duty according to her birthright to feed them." he said as he looked to the ground. Her acts outraged me.

"Summons Mary to the palace first thing tomorrow morning!" I said angrily. We shall see just how brave she is without her protective Brookfield walls!

* * *

**Henry's and Mary's relationship is about to get even more difficult. He is too proud to admit his wrong doing. I think that not admitting to your mistakes is the cause of many down falls in powerful men. I think if Henry would have apologized to Mary and Katherine in real life, I do not think that Katherine would have died of a broken heart, and Mary would not have become England first female mass murder.**

**As for Princess Juana, I decided to give her back her birth title. She was the Queen of Castile and passed the title to her son when he got older. Charles became King of Spain when his grandfather died and was crown King of both Aragon and Castile uniting Spain. Charles was crowned Holy Roman Emperor at age 20 and held the title for a few short years. He passed his thrones to his aunt Catalina over his brother Ferdinand and his sisters. His sister has thrones of their own and Prince Ferdinand does not have the knowledge and experience of ruling a kingdom and protecting it from invaders like his aunt Catalina did while she reigned as Queen of England. That is why Charles chose Catalina over her other nephew, his brother. He made a decision that was best for Spain, no hard feelings to his brother though. In this story, Juana's other children still hold their historical positions all except Infante Ferdinand and Infanta Eleanor. Scroll below to get a better view of things. Below are tittles of the children of Juana of Castile. (I did not want any of you to think I forgot about her other children.)**

**Eleanor, Queen of Iceland. Both she and her sister Catherine were Queen of Portugal. Originally she later married king Francis of France also. I picked Infanta Catherine to reign over Portugal as Queen consort and give Eleanor Iceland. I also decided to keep Claude as Queen of France.**

**Charles V, Holy Roman Emperor-passed, succeeded by royal aunt Catalina of Aragon.**

**Isabella, Queen of Denmark**

**Ferdinand , Prince of Spain & Holy Roman Prince**

**Mary, Queen of Bohemia**

**Catherine, of Portugal**

**All were born in House of Trast mara**


	40. Chapter 37: Severed Ties

**ANONYMOUS AND REGISTERED REVIEWS ARE REQUIRED!** **Characters & Tittles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build**

**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark Hazel, Light/Med Build**

**Jane Seymour-Queen Of England_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim**

**Catalina Of Aragon-Queen Of Spain and Holy Roman Empress_Black, Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy**

**Lady Mary Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim**

**Lady Elizabeth Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Red, Pale, Brown, Small**

**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secretary and Earl Of Essex_Black, Tan Pale, Dark, Light Build**

**Thomas More-Lord Chancellor_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Light/Med Build**

**Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman** **Princess_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small**

**Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small**

**Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Consort Of Spain & Holy Roman Emperor Consort_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build**

**Angelina Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Black, Olive, Honey, Infant**

**Persèus Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy**

**Thomas Wosley-Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build**

**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, Med Build**

**John Seymour- _Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky**

**Edward Seymour-Earl of Hertford, Viscount Beauchamp of Hache_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build**

**Thomas Seymour-Lord High Admiral_Black, Tan, Blue, Light Build**

**Clarence Barquette Sr.-Dux Divine (Latin: Divine Ruler) Of Brookfield, Divine Duke, His Diviness, Protector Of The Land_Brown, Tan Pale, ****Light Gray, Large Build**

**Clarence Barquette Jr.-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace & Heir Of Brookfield_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Brown/Hazel, Light-Med Build**

**Richard Barquette (Second Son Of the Dux Divine)- Grand Duke, His Divine Grace_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Small**

* * *

_Sun Down Infanta's Palace_

**Lady Mary**

Planning for our wedding made Clarence and I very busy. His father the Dux Divine sent the best seamstress's, embroiderers, tailors, to make the perfect wedding dress and the most handsomely made tunic and breeches. His father had us busy almost everyday with planning, tasting sample cakes, measuring my Ladies and Clarence's gentlemen, decorating the church, and many other things.

Being a businesswoman who owns my own business also brought hard days. In the mists of wedding planning, I had paperwork and had to look at sample fabrics that just shipped in from France and Italy. The shipment also brought jewelry and many other accessories. I had people to receive the shipment, expect them and bring the merchandise to the shops to be sold. Trastamara Embroideries is doing good, my business brings in millions of crowns a year. This business is indeed making me richer, though keeping it successful takes time. When I received the business I renamed it Trastamara Embroideries, after my mother's royal house. The business only sells in Brookfield, I have been working hard to expand to London. I have an office near the wall not far from my palace, and soon I shall be needing another office outside the wall. In northern Surrey there are many tailor shops and markets. It is the perfect place to do business. I shall look for good areas to have a business office close enough to the markets and shops. Northern Surrey is directly in the middle of London and Brookfield. It was an hour away from both lands. Clarence says it is good to expand Trastamara Embroideries to southern England first. I will expand to all of England probably in a few years. Then maybe one day I could even sell to all of Europe. I am not used to being a businesswoman, but I am getting used to the busy lifestyle. I have enough time for my business, my pending marriage and most importantly, Elizabeth.

I got to know the rest of the Divine family and they loved me. From afar they are looked upon as the purest of families. Though from close up they are just another good and loving family. Their tittles does not get in the way of the love they share. I am sorry I could not say that about my own family or should I say 'relatives'.

Clarence and I were enjoying a peaceful early dinner when a guard was shown in my Lady Gretchen.

"My Lady, a guard is here to see you." she said as she and the guard bowed and curtsied before Clarence and I.

"My Lady, My Lord, there is a Thomas Cromwell at the gates asking for entry, shall I allow him?" he asked in a pleasing voice. I took an audible deep breath, just when I was relaxing...

"Yes, allow him in on..."

"My invite." Clarence cut in while wiping his mouth with a dinner cloth. The guard quickly nodded and left with Lady Gretchen showing him out. About 10 minutes later the guard and Lady Gretchen approached us. She and the guard once again lowered themselves deeply in respect, Cromwell followed.

"Your Divine Grace, Lord Secretary Cromwell." Lady Gretchen said announcing him.

"Please allow me to say how honored I am to be in the presence of Brookfield's Divinity." Cromwell said nodding his head deeply. I was a bit taken aback because this did not sound like the Cromwell I knew, perhaps he was just kissing up to my soon to be husband.

"Welcome Mr. Cromwell," I said as I nodded.

"Thank you Lady Maria, I am here on his Majesty's order. King Henry summons you to the Palace Of White Hall. He wishes to speak to you about your...tending to the less fortunate." Cromwell said to me. I was too tired to argue with him, I was on my feet all day.

"What time does His Majesty wants us to arrive?" I asked with an arched eye brow.

"Eight My Lady." he said, I nodded and dismissed him. I decided to finish my meal with Clarence. We had leftover duck, stuffed peppers and garlic bread from last night. After we ate, Clarence kissed Elizabeth and me goodnight and left for Christendom Palace with his guards. After I undressed, I sat at my vanity and brushed out my hair. Why would my father want to speak about the way I chose to spend my money. I would have to prepare my words tonight, I just knew he was up to something.

_December 3, 1537_

Today I was going to meet with my father for the first time since I ran away-again. Clarence decided to accompany me, he has never met His Majesty before and is looking forward to it. It is rare that Brookfield Divinity and English Royal meet, other than Clarence and I of course. As heir of Brookfield, going outside of the protective Brookfield walls required him to have double the amount of soldiers protecting us. Clarence and I had 2,000 soldiers to guard us as we left Brookfield. 1,000 marched behind us and 500 flanked us on both sides. We took a quiet carriage ride to the palace I once called home. Well it was not all quietness, the soldiers boots made notice while marching, and the commanding guard and his lieutenants directing the soldiers as we go along. As we neared the palace gates I noticed people looking in our direction. The march of the soldiers were strong and made the ground quiver. The soldiers are adorned in their black armor with black cloaks to keep them warm. Clarence had on a similar armored tunic and breeches.

The carriage we are riding in is a beige color with gold paint lining it, white feathers adorned the top of the carriage. Three pairs of white armored horses pulled the carriage. It blended beautifully in the snow, and had beautiful golden detail. People even walked a bit closer to see who was in such a beautiful carriage and led by soldiers. Soon the carriage halted at the main gates leading to the royal courtyard that led to the palace doors. Courtiers who were out enjoying the weather with their children playing in the snow along with bystanders took a closer look. As the driver opened the door the cold air invaded the carriage causing me to tighten my cloak around me. My betroth Clarence exited first, then helped me out carefully. I can clearly hear the small gasps around me. Of course they would gasp, I am their former princess and I am wearing my wealth. I wore a beautiful French designed gown, will bell sleeves and a jeweled corset. On my head is a beautiful French hat with white fur around the rim. Clarence dark suit was also French attire. The divine coat of arms engraved on his armor breast plate and sword at his hip. Every man, woman, and child bowed to us as we made our way to the palace. Ten soldiers followed us and the rest stayed silently outside waiting our return.

It felt like hours as we walked to my fathers office. As we neared the office door the royal guard smiled and bowed to me.

"Welcome home princess." he said in a soft voice. In return I gave him a toothy grin and a nod. The chamberlain bowed also and announced us.

"Lady Maria of Aragon accompanied by His Divine Grace, Lord Clarence of Brookfield." the chamberlain announced to my father. Clarence and I walked into his office and bowed deeply.

"Rise." was all my father said and we and the ten guards surrounding us risen from our respectable positions. His Majesty looks slightly different since the last time I saw him. His hair grew an inch longer and his skin was a bit tanned.

"My Lord King Henry, it is an honor to meet the English Sovereign Lord." Clarence said bowing once again. My father eyed him suspiciously then looked to me.

"You speak as if England and Brookfield are two different lands." His Majesty said smugly. Eying Clarence as if he was sizing him up.

"Forgive me if I offend. Sure Brookfield is on English soil, but it is very different from England." Clarence explains.

"How so? What makes Brookfield any different from any other Dukedoms, other than the wall?" the king retorted.

"Brookfield has a Navy consisting of 10,000 steel war ships, 600,000 well armored and skillfully trained soldiers, a treasury of billions and many businesses-Trastamara Embroideries being one of them-that are taxed fairly by my father, His Diviness. We are the most powerful...Dukedom in Europe. No disrespect to my betroth Maria, but my future mother in law, who is an Empress and Queen, does not rival Brookfield's might and power. That is what makes us different from other English Dukedoms." Clarence said almost boasting it. The king's eyes widened in outrage, anger, wonder and if I am not mistaken...fear.

"Brookfield has all this wealth and think not to share their military and wealth with the rest of England! Then you have the audacity to betroth yourself to my daughter without my permission!" Father yelled not believing how much wealth a simple dukedom has, wealth that I will soon share.

"The Divine army shall enter into battle only if there is a threat to Brookfield. As for YOUR daughter, I did ask permission, her permission. She and my father has agreed to the match. Also if Your Majesty read the sacred document signed by a Pope between King John and the ten families who legally purchased Hampshire, Sussex and Southern Surrey for $50 million crowns forming Brookfield, you will see that Brookfield is concerned for only Brookfield." Clarence explained.

"And tell me, which house hold Brookfield's loyalty. House of Plantagenet, for allowing to purchase land for Brookfield or are you loyal to House Tudor?" father asked in a threatening voice.

"Father!" I said but before he responded Clarence's head guard stepped forward.

"Your Majesty, His Divine Grace will not be spoken to in that tone..." the head guard said in a strong voice though Clarence cut him off with a simple raise of his hand.

"Brookfield is loyal to House Barquette." Clarence said in an equally strong voice.

"Any persons that is not loyal to House Tudor is considered a traitor! Any persons who is a threat to the kingdom will be put down immediately!" father threatened. Clarence's guards quickly got in front of Clarence and I getting into battle formation placing their shields in front them and spears pointing to the King. On impulse and love, I jumped from the protective circle and stepped in front of my father. Though he was being irrational I still loved him and did not want to see him get hurt, I knew the divine guards would kill him if Clarence allowed. Suddenly about 20 royal guards came from a side entrance and surrounded my father and I.

"No one threatens His Divine Grace!" the Head guard yelled at the king.

"What is the meaning of this!" father yelled as the royal guards readied themselves to protect the king.

"Clarence please do something!" I begged. I knew for a fact that London would be surround by days end if the next few moments were not decided correctly. I held pleading eyes as I silently begged Clarence. He took an audible deep breath and raised his hand.

"Stand down." he said as he motioned for me to come to him, in which I did. Clarence's guards did so and opened the circle surrounding Clarence to allow me in. The guards surrounding us stood to their full height and directed their spear points to the ceiling and their shields on their sides.

"Father. Please ask your men to stand down." I asked kindly. He looked into my eyes and I knew he had fear hidden behind his anger.

"For the King's safety your soldiers need to leave the palace." the head of the royal guard said. I looked to Clarence and his face was emotionless.

"For Their Divine Graces safety, the royal guard should leave the room." Clarence head guard said.

"Both sides of guards, exit the room where only His Majesty, His Divine Grace and myself stays." I said. As Brookfield's future Divine Grace and heiress the divine guard did as told and as England's former princess the royal guard filed out through the King's side door. All that remained was the King, Clarence and myself.

"This is treason, you come here in my palace and threaten my life." the King started.

"My father, we came in peace, the divine guard is only here to protect us just as the royal guard is here to protect you. We mean no harm to Your Majesty." I said in a quiet voice.

"You mean no harm!" He mocked. "You come here with soldiers and insult me with 'you mean no harm!' This is even more proof that Brookfield has no respect for their King, that act alone is treason!"

"Your Majesty, Brookfield is loyal only to Their Divine Duke and England is loyal Your Majesty." Clarence cut it.

"Brookfield IS England! There is no division of land, England is not divided in two!" he raged as he paced back and forth. I knew we would get no where if we just went back and forth yelling at each other.

"You have called us here Your Majesty, may I ask why?" I asked momentarily forgetting the reason we came. Father stood dead in his tracks and stepped forward.

"I wish to speak with you alone." he said putting emphases on 'alone' and wanting Clarence to leave. Clarence looked to me and I nodded.

"Get out!" father yelled to him and I jumped. Clarence stood there a few moments almost daring father to something. After about 30 seconds Clarence left to join his guards.

"I do not appreciate when you, my daughter disobey me, flees to Brookfield, and take my youngest daughter with you!" he yelled.

"If Your Majesty remembers correctly, I was illegally illegitimated, you threw me away just like you threw my mother away. I took Elizabeth only because she did not deserve to be ostracized just because she is out of favor and is Anne Boleyn's daughter." I said to him in a defensive tone.

"Illegally! I was well within my right to illegitimate you!" he continued to yell.

"All because my mother left you and went to rule over her nephew's throne, a throne that once belonged to her parents. My mother and Your Majesty are divorced, she had no reason to ask your permission to leave and you punished me only to get back at my mother!"

"Your mother left without my permission! She was my subject and she went anyway. I am the King of England!" he said with his eyes budged.

"Empress Catalina did not need your permission for anything." I retaliated.

"She should have discussed the matter with me, I would have gladly sent someone to manage Spain and the Empire in place of her! I am her King!" he reasoned. My mouth dropped as I heard this. He was so selfish. I shook my head in shame, he was too selfish for his own good.

"She has no King, she is the Queen of Spain and Empress of the Holy Roman Empire, crowned and anointed by the pope himself!" I said in anger as my father turned his back on me and took a loud deep breath.

"I gave her everything she ever wanted, and look what she gave me in return. Five dead children, three of which were boys!" was his nasty remark against my mother.

"My mother gave you all she bad. Even through you did not always honor God. She loved you regardless of your affairs and...abuse" I said the last part in a whisper.

"What? She told you hasn't she?" he said as he walked closer to me.

"No. Unfortunately for her, my servants and maids saw you strike her. They always talked about how they see their Queen Katherine limping and the bruising on her arms. I even saw bruises on body one day." I said to him.

"Your mother brought the worst in me. She made me hit her!" he seethed throwing his hands up.

"Yet through all of your abuse, she still loved you. You cause my mother so much pain and she still loved you." his eyes widen at my words. "Have you called me here only to throw your sins in my face?" I asked tired of his presence, I wanted to go home.

"No, a King has no sins. Was it your plan all along?" he asked as he circle me.

"I do not know your meaning?" I said confused.

"I illegitimate you and you get revenge by wedding a common duke who think he is a prince. Were you planning to give him a son and have your husband march on London, to take over England?" he asked low voice that made me very upset.

"How dare Your Majesty accuse me of treason, you have thrown me away. You should not be concerned with what I do." I said hurt evident in my voice.

"Yes! I see it now. You wish to gain the people's hearts by throwing crowns at them." he accused.

"How could you think something so betraying. I love you!" I said trying to sound strong but my words came out pleadingly.

"I order you to halt your handing out crowns. You told Cromwell you did it because of your birthright. This stops today! If you continue this, it will be seen as treason!" he roared.

"What are you saying!" I asked my voice quivered as I tried to stay strong.

"If I ever hear you trying to persuade MY people to side with you on anything at all, I shall have you dragged from you precious Brookfield straight to the Tower and tried for high treason on crimes against the crown." He threatened. I have heard him seethed threats before when I was a child. He would threaten his advisors and members of court with the same tone.

"You...would hurt me, only because of lies your advisors tell you. Would you truly harm me? Your first born?" I asked as hurt and pain filled my voice.

"My advisors do not lie to me, I am the King of England." he said with venom in his voice.

"You are being deceived. Why can you not see that. If you continue this path, people will begin to use you for their own purposes." I reasoned. He looked me with rage filled eyes.

"I will only warn you once, continue with the money and I shall have you tried for treason." he warned. Something in me melted away, something that I knew not of. Realization slowly washed over me. Suddenly I wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

"I once loved and adored you. You once called me your pearl." I say to him. Around my neck hung and golden locket. On the front of the locket is a beautiful pearl. It was only one pearl, a pearl that was surrounded by golden vines with tiny golden roses. Inside the locket was a portrait of a rose with blood red pedals and a dark green stem, on the other side was a miniature portrait of me with my crown on my head. He gave it to me when I was seven years old as a gift. He said it signified the love he has for me, and to let all of England know that I am his heiress. The true heiress of England.

"I never thought you would hurt me." I said with unshed tears in my eyes. "I once heard someone call you a monster. Someone or something has turned you to a cold heartless monster. I do not want you around my sister! Once I get married and have children the Holy Roman Empress, Emperor and the Dux Divine of Brookfield will be the ONLY grandparents they shall even know. I will tell them of how cruel Henry VIII is and turn them against you." I threatened as I reach for the locket from my neck and violently ripped the golden locket from my neck and threw it to the floor. This made him wince a little.

"What you desire and long for the most, you already have." I said referring to my brother Nicolàs, father always want a strong son. "It is just not in you possession." I said and turned to leave, I burst through his office door hitting a guard on the way out. I stormed down the corridors and ran into the Queen.

"Lady Mary, my how you have grown." she said in a kind voice. I knew it would be wrong to unleash my anger on her. She saw through me and knew something was wrong. "Are you well?" she asked concerned. I tried to speak but I could not I was too devastated to do so. Tears that have been welling in my eyes finally descended. "Come to my chambers we shall talk about it." she said grabbing my hand. Before I knew it I was in the Queens chambers with cinnamon tea set out in front me.

"I been in these chambers so many times." I started in a broken voice. Queen Jane nodded and motioned for me to continue. "I hope that I am not offending Your Majesty." I said to her, my tear riddle eyes dampen my cheeks.

"No. You could never offend me. You are much too kind." she said kindly giving my hand a gentle squeeze. I told her all of what was said in father's office. She gasped a couple times through my story and was appalled by 'her husbands' words.

"I shall speak to him on your behalf." she said to me, I shook my head.

"That is not necessary My Lady. After what he told me I do not think I ever want to see him again." I said. She came to my side and put her arm around me.

"I know deep in Henry's heart he would never truly stopped loving you." she said as her arm gently tightened around me.

"He was like a God to me when I was a child, and now he...he is just.." I could not finish as tears got in the way. Queen Jane hugged me. A maid gave her a cloth and she padded my eyes dry with it.

"Listen to me Maria, I know live throws challenges at us and it feels as though we could not bear them. Trust me when I say, the King will come around. He loves you." she said.

"If he loved me he would now have threatened to drag me from Brookfield and throw me in the tower." I reasoned.

"Your mother, myself and you know His Majesty makes threats when he feels threatened." the Queen said in a soft tone. His threat was different this time, it was...true.

"You know I would never march on London or hurt my people." I said in and soft voice.

"I know you would not." she said as she hugged me. Her embrace felt very comforting, just like my mothers.

We spoke for hours longer when I noticed it was getting late and I had to leave. Her Majesty walked me to the front entrance and met Clarence.

"Your Majesty." he said as he kissed her hand.

"Your Divine Grace." she greeted in return. We said our goodbyes I left with Clarence. When we arrived to my home I went straight to my bedchambers. I had my Ladies undress me and sat in bed. Clarence offered to stay the night to comfort me, I accepted. He held me all night.

**King Henry**

"What you desire and long for the most, you already have. It is just not in your possession." she said, turned and left. What was that supposed to mean! What did I most long for that was not in my possession. Mary was trying to tell me something. She also told me I was a cold heart less monster, and she knew what I did to Katherine. She even went so far to tell me she would never let me see Elizabeth again, along with any children she shall have. Mary really do not love me anymore. As I calm down I realize that what just took place has hurt me deeply. What Katherine said came back to me.

'You won't stop until everyone you love will leave you.'

I walk over to where her locket lay on the cold wood floor. I am sadden about what had just taken place.

_December 31, 1537_ **Infanta's Palace**

Everyday since I left my father, life has been good. I sleep better at night and Clarence and I have been getting so much closer. After I told him about what my father has told me, Clarence hugged and consoled me. He said he will always be there for me as a husband and a true friend. Today I gathered all what my father has ever given me and Elizabeth. I had them packed up and sent to my father in White Hall Palace. I will give Elizabeth all she needs. She loves me and adores Clarence, he even is her playmate at times. For her birthday I bought her a new wardrobe, with shoes, dresses, jewelry, hoods and many other things.

"Cans." Elizabeth said as I came from my thoughts. 'Cans' is the name she calls Clarence.

"Yes Elizabeth?" he answered as he playfully plucked her tiny nose.

"Tars." she said while looking and pointing to the sky.

"Yes stars," he corrected as he took her from my arms.

"Pretty aren't they?" he asked and she nodded as they both gazed at the stars again. We were in the court yard of Christendom Palace. The Divine Duke charged Clarence and I to host the new years eve event. The courtiers were brought to the court yard a few minutes before midnight. All the lanterns blown out because we want them to see the fire works clearly.

I am dressed in a dark blue furry cloak that is covering my dark blue gown. Clarence is wearing a deep gray tunic with black breeches, with his sword on his hip. As we stood on the podium we awaited the guard to signal to me that it is ten seconds to midnight. My attention then turned to Clarence. He has been so kind to me, without him I would have never seen the true beauty of England; Brookfield. Suddenly my eye caught the light the guard waved to me signaling it is 10 seconds before midnight. Seconds later The entire court and all of Brookfield counted down with us.

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One! Happy New Year!" the musicians started to play a tune and everyone started to dance, shout and cheer. Clarence turned to me and kissed me so deep I do not think I took a breath. When the kiss ended, my wide eyes made Clarence laugh and he leaned down and kissed me again. Fireworks lit up the sky with a rainbow of colors. Confetti rained from the sky and drinks were being poured all around. I was shocked by all the excitement I saw all around me. As a child at banquets and parties my far... His Majesty hosted has never been this spectacular. I held Elizabeth close to me to make sure she did not get lost or wander off. Other children were here celebrating but it was much too late to send her to play. I picked her up and we kissed either of her cheek and earned a giggle from her. After three excitement filled hours of drinks, music and dancing Elizabeth became sleepy. I gave her to an awaiting servant I brought with me from Infanta's Palace. Soon after, Clarence and I retired to his bedchambers. We walked out to the balcony to watch the stars. After a couple minutes of starring up we sat down on his outdoor sofa.

"My love, I have been meaning to speak with you about Elizabeth." he said and I sat a bit straighter nodding for him to continue. "Now that your business is growing we need to think about Elizabeth's future." he said sitting back on the sofa.

"Yes, Elizabeth's future has occupied my mind recently." I said truthfully.

"We should start looking for a Lady Governance for her and a tutor." he said, I took a moment to think about it.

"I agree, I wish for her to grow into a very intelligent and clever young lady. Just like I did. My Lady Governance taught me many things. Amongst those things I was taught how to read people and many other things she was probably not supposed to teach me. I can trust her and I want her to govern over Elizabeth and any other children I shall give you." I said as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"I will accept anyone you can trust." he said as he lift my chin and kissed me. Our kiss was long and passionate. Clarence got up and knelt down before me. We continued to kiss and his lips trailed down my neck. He stopped momentarily to loosen my dress and brought it down over my shoulders. Next was my chemise and his kiss became a gentle suckle on my breast. He massaged each nipple with his tongue. I moan as this arousal took place. My fingers went through his soft blonde hair. His hand caressed the inside of my thighs. His strong hands were so gentle and pleasing.

* * *

**His Divine Grace Clarence is now a sexy blonde.**

**Mary finally severed the ties remaining between herself, Elizabeth and King Henry. Henry has a hard head. He can not hurt people and NOT expect them to hurt him back! The bastard! In the scene in his office, Mary is right. The divine guards could have killed King Henry on Clarence's command. It does not matter who threatens Clarence, they will have to deal with the divine guards.**

**Mary and Clarence is looking for a Lady Governance for little Elizabeth. I think you all know who she has in mind. Lol.**

**And Queen Jane made her first appearance as Queen of England!**

**What do you guys think of her? Personally, I think she's a sweetheart.**

**What do you guys think about Mary severing her ties?**


	41. Chapter 38: Little Owl

**I am sorry about the long wait. But I have a special treat for you ****guys. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 38. Little Owl** **ANONYMOUS AND REGISTERED REVIEWS ARE REQUIRED!** **Characters & Titles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build**

**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark ****Hazel, Light/Med Build**

**Jane Seymour-Queen Of England_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim**

**Catalina Of Aragon-Queen Of Spain and Holy Roman Empress_Black, ****Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy**

**Lady Mary Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim**

**Lady Elizabeth Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Red, Pale, Brown, Small**

**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secretary and Earl Of Essex_Black, Tan Pale, ****Dark, Light Build**

**Thomas More-Lord Chancellor_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Light/Med Build**

**Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small**

**Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain & Holy Roman ****Prince_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small**

**Alejandro Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Austria & Holy Roman ****Prince_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Infant**

**Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Consort Of Spain & Holy Roman Emperor ****Consort_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build**

**Angelina Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman ****Princess_Black, Olive, Honey, Infant**

**Persèus Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy**

**Thomas Wosley-Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build**

**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, Med Build**

**John Seymour- _Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky**

**Edward Seymour-Earl of Hertford, ****Viscount Beauchamp of Hache_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build**

**Thomas Seymour-Lord High Admiral_Black, Tan, Blue, Light Build**

**Clarence Barquette Sr.-Dux Divine (Latin: Divine Ruler) Of Brookfield, ****Divine Duke, His Diviness, Protector Of The Land_Brown, Tan Pale, ****Light Gray, Large Build**

**Clarence Barquette Jr.-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace & Heir Of ****Brookfield_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Brown/Hazel, Light-Med Build**

**Richard Barquette (Second Son Of the Dux Divine)- Grand Duke, His ****Divine Grace_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Small**

* * *

**Christendom Palace** _His Divine Grace's Bedchamber Balcony_

Clarence kissed me so softly. He took my leg and opened it. Kisses came to my inner thigh, a deep warmness settled in my stomach. Clarence kisses were deep down and loving. They moved farther and farther until I felt a great pleasure I have never felt before. The feeling was so intense and full of pleasing sensations. Soon my moaning were too great to keep quiet. My hands snaked down my body unto his golden head. I began to moan his name and the pleasure increased. The warmness became hot and my legs began to tingle. Clarence squeezed my thighs as they rests on either side of his shoulders. I knew I promised myself I would not allow Clarence to do no more than a kiss, but he makes it so difficult to resist him. I am marrying him in 7 days, and that felt like a lifetime away. Soon I felt an exploding feeling in the pit of my belly. It tired me out completely and left me breathless. As I lie back, I felt Clarence's arm slide under my knees and around my back. He picked me up and brought me inside to his large bed. He took off my dress, corset and slippers.

"Goodnight my love." he said as he began to leave for another room.

"Please." I whispered as my eye lids became heavy. "Please do not go, at least stay until I fall asleep." I asked him, and he came back and sat on my bed. I sat up and slid under the covers hugging my knees and laying my head down on them.

"What is wrong Maria?" he asked as he put his hand on my feet. I took a deep breath.

"Sometimes, I feel as though I am unwanted." I said quietly. My father adding much to that truth.

"I want you, Elizabeth wants you. Your mother the Empress wants you and so does your siblings." Clarence said softly. I told him my mothers secret. He understood why she did what she did. I only shook my head.

"You were not there when my father basically said he would kill me if I continue with the alms." I said to him shaking inside.

Clarence took a deep breath and pinched his nose. "Your father is unwise, I thought English kings were better than this." he said with a tinge of anger in his voice, than he continued. "You and Elizabeth are so much better off without him." he said in a low voice looking at me. Caressing my covered feet. Everything has gone sour between father and I. Clarence spoke truly about this.

"Perhaps you should think about allowing someone else to give alms to people." he said changing the subject with raised a eyebrow.

"But who shall I trust with so much money?" I ask quietly. Those families are starving, winter makes it much more worst due to most of the forest animals leaving for warmer lands.

"Gretchen." he said and I looked up. Gretchen is my most trusted servant. Sure, I knew all my servants were trustworthy but Gretchen and Julia were the two who toured me around my large estate and most of Brookfield. I slowly nod as I got my thoughts together.

"I shall ask her sometime today. She will agree to give out alms for me. She is very trustworthy." I said to him. We talked a little bit more and I drifted slowly to sleep with Clarence next to me.

* * *

_January 1, 1538_

A knock on Clarence's bedchamber door took me from my slumber. We did not close the curtains last night and the sun invaded the entire room.

"Hmmm..." I groaned turning over. Clarence had his arms around me slowly stirring away.

"What!" Clarence snapped annoyed at being woken up.

"My Lord! It is late. His Diviness wish to have an early lunch with you and your betroth, Her Grace." the maid yelled through the door. My eyes shot open and I quickly leaned up. Clarence jumped out of bed and opened the door.

"What time is it!" he said quickly.

"It is 10:30 Your Grace," the maid answered as she curtsied low.

"Please tell His Diviness Lady Mary and myself shall be joining him very soon." Clarence said to the maid. She nodded and did as told. In seconds maids came in and ran a bath for me.

"Sweetheart, I will bathe and dress in my brothers' chambers." he said kissing my head and leaving the room. It was not proper for us to bathe together before marriage, we sleep together though nothing ever happens. Half an hour later Clarence and I were in the divine dinning hall with His Diviness.

"Good morning my son, daughter." the Dux Divine said before eating a piece of sweet tart.

"Good morning father," Clarence said as he bowed deeply.

"Good morning Your Diviness." I said to the Dux Divine and curtsied low. He chuckled and took a sip of wine.

"Any woman who are willingly marrying my son is a daughter of mine." His Diviness jested as he ruffled Clarence's hair. "Please, Maria. I would much appreciate it if you would do me the honor of calling my father." he said kindly and stood. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"Thank you...father." I said as I returned the hug. We sat down as Clarence brother Lord Richard came to the dinning room with his Lady Governance Ursa behind him.

"Father." he said in his childish voice as he bowed down with his governance.

"Hello Richie, how are your lessons in the academies?" father asked Richie who sat next to me.

"It is well papa, my professor are teaching us how to use real swords and shields!" he boy pipe excitedly. The Brookfield Academy for Boys and the academy for girls allowed their students to have three days leisure to celebrate the New Year. Tomorrow they shall return to school.

"Well done my son, keep doing good in school and you shall be rewarded with your own battalion once you are old enough." His Diviness said and Richie's eyes lit up.

"Yes and I can protect Brookfield!" the boy said as a plate where placed in front of him.

"Yes my son." His Diviness said smiling. After we ate His Diviness cleared his throat as he sat back.

"Clarence, as my heir you are required to learn certain things in order to rule Brookfield. In that, I am allowing you to host tonight's New Years Celebration Ball. It is important you learn how to be a good host to your guests, my son. I shall also allow your entrance to counsel meetings to become familiar with things" The Divine Duke said. Clarence nodded in response.

"Thank you father." he said calmly. I knew deep down he is ecstatic about it. Soon we were preparing last minute details for the tonight.

* * *

As the hours went by Clarence and I were introduced to the nobles who are planning to attend the ball. Elizabeth played with their children and made friends this afternoon. Clarence and I went our separate ways and bathed and dressed. Unlike last night I wore a deep crimson gown with design patterns on the bodice with silk lace and a high collar. My hair pulled up into a bun with a tiara around it. I wore vanilla scented lotion and a vanilla fragrance. Red shoes graced my feet that added a couple inches to my height. Once we were dressed Clarence and I met up at court. We were announced in and sat to His Diviness's right while Richard sat on his left. Court was filled with happy and joyous people. The musicians played songs from all around Europe and the courtiers danced all night. The Divine Duke even danced with a few lucky ladies. Clarence and I danced for what felt like hours. When the musicians played slow music Clarence and I went to a table in a dark corner of court. The lanterns around court were dimly lit. We along with the rest of the courtiers had plenty to drink. My balance is a little off and so is Clarence's balance. We talked with courtiers and had more to drink as it came pass midnight. After laughing and making friends with other courtiers I was drunk by two o'clock.

Soon Clarence got up from his seat and took my hand. I followed as I was led to his bedchambers. Before I knew it we were in his chambers. We were laughing and kissing each other. I tripped over my own feet landing on his bed to dizzy to get up. Clarence fell on the side of me. Though I am drunk, so many thoughts swimming in my head. I leaned over and kissed Clarence. He kissed me back as his hands roamed my body. I burst out in laughter as one of his hands slid between my legs and into my under linen. He inserted two fingers in. I yelped in surprise but it was quickly replaced by a moan. Clarence moved on top of me as he continued to stroke me I swayed my hips back and forth as I gripped his shoulders as he spread my knees with his other hands. I could feel his hardened member on the back of my thigh. Quickly he withdrew his hand from me and began pulling the strings to his breeches pushing them down mid thigh.

"I can not wait anymore." he whispered as he began to stroke himself.

"Clarence..." I said still as dazed as he was. He lift my dress and slid his hands up my legs and gently pulled my underlinen down to my knees. "Clarence wait." I whispered. "The wedding." I said softly as his kisses resumed to my neck and the tops of my breasts.

"Shhh..do not worry mi amor. You...everything shall be fine." he said in and almost slur. In one swift motion he turned me on my stomach.

"What..." I trailed off forgetting my words as he spit on his fingers and rubs it on his member. He climbed on top of me kneels as he lower himself. I felt his hands on my rear end. As he put all his weight on me as he started to push into my rear end. I gasped as he slowly slid himself inside me.

"Clarence." I said as pain engulf me.

"Maria." he moan softly as he slid deeper. It almost brought me to tears. One of his hands squeezed my hand for comfort.

"Shhh...just relax my love." he said as his whole length invaded me. I quivered in pain as we stilled. His hand reached under me to stroke my privates. A minute later he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. He leaned up on his elbows as his chest is pressed to my back as he continued his slow painful thrusts. His stroking me brought pleasure as the pain leveled behind me. After a while, the pain grew lesser and pleasure began to form. Oh how I knew it was wrong, just like last night I could not help myself. Our wedding is only 6 days away. My mother would have a fit if she had any idea what I was doing. But the pleasure that this brought...Clarence began quickening his thrust, only a little though. He moans as he humps me, lips returned to my neck as I turn my head to kiss him. Though it still hurt, the pleasure made it worth the pain.

"Oh God." he moans as his hips moves faster along with his fingers. We moan together as his waist deepens in mine, and not long after I released. I was too tired to do anything as Clarence slapped his waist to my rear end. A minute later he released inside me with a loud moan. He collapsed on top of me as he emptied himself. I do not know how long we stayed like that. I could have been hours.

* * *

_January 2, 1538_ _5:20 am_

I woke up with him pulling out of me.

"Mmmmmm..." I groaned turning over.

"Maria, are you well?" he asked as he kisses my cheek.

"Yes, but..." I trailed off as I tried to lay on my back only to find that I could not.

"But what." he said as he brushed a piece of hair from my face.

"It hurts.." I said softly referring to my sore rear.

"I am sorry." he said kindly. "I do not remember everything, did I force you?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

"You said you could not wait." I whispered as he held me.

"Oh my God! So I did...force myself. Maria I am so sorry. I had too much to drink and..." he tried to explain. I only shook my head.

"Clarence you did not...hurt me." I said quietly. "We were both drunk and..." I trailed off.

"And what?" he asked as he caressed my face.

"And I enjoyed some of it." I said quietly.

"Me too." he said kissing me.

"Wait" I said stopping the kiss. He looked at me questionably. "This can not happen again until after the wedding." I said As he took his lips from me.

"So you still wish to marry me?" he asked quietly.

"Yes I still want to marry you. I love you." I said as my lips met his.

"I love you too." he whispered to me. We kissed again and he hugged me. Slowly we dozed off again.

* * *

_7:00 am_

The horizon lit the room as the curtains were pulled open almost instantly waking me.

"Good morning my love." I heard Clarence voice spoke.

"Good morning." I replied yawning. I am still sore and wincing as I tried to get up. My underlinen were still pulled to my knees.

"I want you to stay in bed. You are still sore and I want you to rest. I shall have your meals brought to you." he said getting undress for his bath.

"What will we tell people?" I ask. I did not want to start rumors.

"Do not worry, I will make sure only Gretchen serves you today. That way no questions shall be asked." he said. I only nodded my head and he helped me take off my dress. He bathed first then I bathed. I climbed back in the bed and rested the whole day.

* * *

_January 3, 1538_

As I awakened I found Clarence gone. As I raise myself from bed and servants came in and prepared my bath.", amongst them were Gretchen. Once my bath were prepared I ordered all of the maids out except for Gretchen. I slipped out of my chemise and lowered myself into the rose pedals and scented oils.

"Gretchen, do you think I am a good Lady?" I asked her as she folds clean towels and put them in the cabinet. Her head snapped in my direction, she came and kneeled beside Clarence's large tub.

"Of course My Lady, you are a kind and gentle woman. You put other people's best interests before your own like the Lady Elizabeth." she explained in one sentence.

"Thank you Gretchen. As you probably already know, His Majesty has forbade me to gives alms away to the less fortunate. I believe his advisors fear the power I shall receive once I marry His Divine Grace. In that fear, they have turned him against me. Therefore giving alms is an act of treason in His Majesty's eyes."

"That is awful My Lady." she said softly.

"It is awful, can I trust you Gretchen?" I asked her. She seemed like a good person. Trusting her would be easy.

"Of course My Lady." she said placing her hand on her chest.

"I can not give alms anymore, however you can give alms for me. I am trusting you with 25,000 crowns weekly to hand out to the less fortunate and the people who struggle to take care of their families." I said to Gretchen who looked at me perplexed.

"I am honored to work in God's name, My Lady." she said happily.

"Thank you for accepting this task. You shall begin your new duty every Friday starting immediately today. If someone approach you, simply say that you are doing God's work and interruption of it will be against God himself." I said as I sat back in the warmth of the scented water.

"Yes My Lady, I shall remember it." she said and curtsied low. After my bath Gretchen and I spoke more on the subject then she left to do her new duty. An hour later I was dressed and on my way to breakfast. Breakfast went by quickly as I ate and spoke to His Diviness and Richie. We all attended Mass, afterwards Richie was sent to school while the rest of us began our day.

Clarence, Elizabeth and myself, along with two thousands guards, were on our way to Elizabeth's potential Lady Governance's residence outside the wall.

"Are you sure about this Lady?" Clarence asked. I turned my head to him and answered.

"Of course I trust her. She taught me how to take care of myself in any situation." I said proudly.

"Any situation?" Clarence asked seductively leaning over kissing me.

"Yes." I said after the kiss ended.

"We shall find out in four days." he said and continued the kiss. Elizabeth, who sat on my lap reached her tiny hands up and playfully smacked Clarence's cheek. He playfully bit her fingers and she laughed.

"Let us see if this governess will agree to a position in Infanta's Palace." Clarence said as the carriage stopped. The carriage driver quickly opened the door for us. Clarence stepped out of the carriage and he helped me out. He stretched his arm out for Elizabeth and she eagerly jumped in his embrace. As I got a good look at the castle in front me, I noticed it was a little smaller than other castles. Though it is a very decent castle.

We marched through the thick snow as we neared the castle entrance. Our carriage driver, Carter, hurried to the door and knocked heavily on it. Seconds later a servant girl opened the door and her eyes widen. Firstly, the mass amount of guards probably scared her and secondly she sees her former princess before her. She quickly curtsied to us and moved aside allowing only us entry. Clarence ordered all guards were to stay outside.

"It is an honor to have the first born of Empress Catalina bless this home." she said, I nodded to her and was about to thank her but someone else spoke up.

"First born of Empress Catalina?" the female voice said. I looked behind me and on top of the stair case stood the women who became a second mother to me.

"Does my eyes deceive me? Who is this strong young woman standing before me. It could not be the little princess I once knew, for this person before me are strong, intelligent and kind." she said in proudness as she made her way down the beautifully detailed stair case. I giggled as a smile came across my face.

"Mamie." I said. Mamie is the name I gave my Lady Governance as a small child. I could not say 'Margaret', Mamie was all that would come out. From then on in private moments and my days away from court, I called my Lady Governance 'Mamie'.

"Little owl." she said using her pet name for me as she stepped from the last step. We embraced each other and so many memories came to me. Once we pulled away, Mamie invited us to her elaborate garden. Her grandchildren were visiting also, Elizabeth and the children were playing and jumping on the flat stone. As a servant brought us hot tea and warm fruit tarts. We conversated about everything.

"I am so very happy to see you again Mamie." I said truly happy I was with her again. I knew His Majesty would be threatened if he knew. Mamie laughed and patted my hand.

"I too am very happy to see you. I heard about your recent struggles and I am grateful you are no longer in your father's harmful ways." she said kindly. I nodded and took a sip of my tea.

"My father is no longer in my life. I and Elizabeth immediately severed ties from him. However, I have forgotten about him and placed him in my past. I am finally moving on, that is why I have come to your home." I said to her.

"Oh?" she said with her brows arched.

"As you can see Elizabeth, my sister, needs a good Lady Governance. Someone I could trust, and I trust you. I wish to employ you with a governess position for her." I said while silently praying she will accept.

"A governess position?" she asked folding her arms.

"Yes, and for the children I produce." I added. "I trust you Mamie, you taught me many things. I wish for my sister and my children to learn what I have learned." I explained. She seems very interested and I continued. "I live in a palace surrounded by a villa in Brookfield. There you will be situated very comfortably. If you accept you shall receive a weekly note of 10,000 gold crowns. You shall also receive a new title, 'Divine Governess'. You will reside in Infanta's Palace, though we have loggings at Christendom Palace you will be joining us on visits there also. Lady Ursa is also a divine governess, she governs over Lord Richard, my betroths brother." I said in one breath. Mamie looked pleased as she swallowed the last of her hot tea.

"That is many benefits you are offering, my owl." she said impressed.

"Yes it is. You will be well taken care of, you even raised me as your own." I said.

"You were like one of my own, and I am honored to raise your sister and future children as I have raised you my dear. I would not have it any other way." she said. I smiled at her sweetly.

"My wedding is in a few days, it would mean a lot if you stand in proxy for my mother?" I asked. She nodded yes and looked to Clarence and arched her brows.

"You are a very handsome young man. You two are each others blessings. Mary has been harmed by the one she loved the most. I believe you can be a lifetime of comfort, love and care." She said to us. I laughed lightly.

"Thank you Mamie, but I have changed my name. I go by my Spanish name, Maria Trastamara of Aragon." I said.

"Good Maria," Mamie said to me. As we continue to talk I noticed the time was passing by. At sun down I help Mamie pack her trunks. As nightfall colored the sky dark, Mamie packed up and in the carriage with Clarence, Elizabeth and I. We were on our way to Infanta's Palace. We finally arrived at 8 in the evening. Mamie marveled at the beauty around the palace.

"This palace is very beautiful, your mother the Empress must be proud of you." she said.

"Yes, my mother is very proud of me. She expressed her happiness for me in a recent letter from Spain. She also has given birth to an Infanta. Though she was born premature, the royal physician deemed her healthy. She has been given the name of Angelina." I said very proud of my new baby sister and mother.

"That is wonderful news. Empress Catalina is much better off in her native Spain than here in England." I nodded agreeing with her. I am so very proud of mother. She has over come a lot.

_January 7, 1538_ **WEDDING DAY!¡!**

Mamie was settled in just fine in the villa. Elizabeth took to her quickly. She clung to her as she did to me. As I stir from my slumber. I lay back in my bed and relax for a while. Today is my wedding day. In a few hours I shall become Maria Trastamara Barquette, Her Divine Grace of Brookfield. I smile and take a good long breath. I am going to lay with my husband tonight in his bedchambers. Though I slept there before, and we got physical once or twice there, he never actually entered his entire length inside me. Chills went down my spine as the thought entered my mine. Though the thought went away as the maids and my Ladies huddled around my bed and shuffled me off to my bath chambers. I was bathed in the sweetest vanilla oil and white rose pedals. As a treat to my future husband, I purchased a small chest of honey dust. I massaged the honey dust on my body. It is a cream for women to rub on their bodies, and when their husbands kiss them it tastes just like honey. The servants place a thin silk chemise over my body. A beautiful white lace corset placed around my midriff. A gorgeous white wedding gown was laid before me. My gown is pure white. It's the same color of snow. My dress is of the finest French and Spanish embroideries. It has diamond embroidery pattern. My train is ten feet long and filled with white roses. It is breath taking. I look at myself in the mirror and I look beautiful. Soon we attended Mass. The priest blessed me as he made the sign of the cross with holy water on my head. After worship, my favorite servant Gretchen came and place my white veil on my head. They followed me to the foyer where Elizabeth and Mamie waited for me.

"You look so beautiful my owl." Mamie said.

"Thank you, I am so very nervous today." I said slightly shaken at the fact that I shall be someone's wife today, and tonight...

"Of course, today is the day you become a woman. Nervousness is normal, we all were nervous." Mamie reassured. As we left the foyer Mamie, Elizabeth and I were brought to the head of a long ceremonial divine procession. It is not an English procession, but by the permission of my mother and the Dux Divine, we decided to combine a Royal Spanish and Divine Brookfield procession. As first born of Empress Catalina I am well within my right to have a Spanish procession. I have Spanish blood in my veins after all.

As the procession passed the streets of Brookfield, the citizens bowed and curtsied at my presence.

"What is wrong my little owl?". Mamie asked me as Elizabeth played with the white rose pedals of my train. I looked at Elizabeth not sure if I should speak in front of her but, I decided to do so anyway.

"I am worried about tonight Mamie, I have never...went all the way with a man before."

"Ahh. You are afraid." she observed though she is right. I am afraid.

"Yes, the thought of my wedding night frightens me." I confide.

"Wait, what is your meaning when you said you never went all the way?" she asked me.

"Oh...I..." I stammered.

"Mary Tudor." Mamie said a slightly raised voice causing Elizabeth to look up from my train confused.

"No, we didn't, I promise." I said to her.

"Then what did you do?" she asked. I stayed silent for a moment while searching for words. "Did he talk you into doing something you did not fell comfortable with?" she asked softly.

"No," I answered quickly. I did not want her to get the wrong idea. "Nothing happened. We kissed and...touched, but nothing more." I said to her hoping she would understand. She took my hand.

"Are you sure? I only want to protect you my sweet." she said softly. I nodded and she kissed my head.

"Today you will become the most powerful woman in Europe. With that power comes responsibility and...enemies." Mamie said.

"I know, I will make many enemies once I say I do." I knew many people would fear me because of my powerful marriage.

"If I am correct, your enemies resides outside the wall. People who were against your mother, people like Norfolk and others." she said. She spoke the truth. Norfolk were with the Boleyn faction and was very disappointed when they all fell.

"What was the first thing I taught you about enemies?" Mamie asked.

"Today stay away from my enemies." I said.

"And...?" she asked

"And remove them if they prove to be harmful." I said. Many people who wanted my mother off the throne fear me. Though they may hide, they are bound to show their true selves.

* * *

**I wanted to reintroduce an important figure in Maria's life. Margaret ****Pole is a former Governess to her. In public Margaret appeared to be a ****model governess. Though she was so much more. Margaret knew for a long ****time King Henry would probably rid himself of Queen Katherine, she knew ** **he would threatened to harm Mary to get to Katherine. Margaret took it ****upon herself to teach Princess Mary how to protect herself, to observe ** **and spot her enemies and deal with them promptly. In other words ****Margaret taught Mary to fin for herself for many years. She made sure ** **to introduce many new things to Mary in order for her to protect ** **herself.**

**Maria is getting married! Tell me your thoughts.**


	42. Chapter 39: Her Divine Grace

**I**** decided to add to Clarence's title. Every heir or heiress to a kingdom must have a title. Ex: Heir of France is the Dauphin of France.**

**Heir of Spain is Prince of Austria's**

**Heir of England is Prince of Wales**

**In Brookfield I saw it fit to give the heir of Brookfield a title that recognizes him as heir.**

**I thought long and hard about it and decided on 'Divinitatem Principis' it means Prince Of Divinity in Latin.**

**ANONYMOUS AND REGISTERED REVIEWS ARE REQUIRED!**

**Characters & Tittles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build**

**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark Hazel, Light/Med Build**

**Jane Seymour-Queen Of England_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim**

**Catalina Of Aragon-Queen Of Spain and Holy Roman Empress_Black, Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy**

**Lady Mary Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim**

**Lady Elizabeth Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Red, Pale, Brown, Small**

**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secretary and Earl Of Essex_Black, Tan Pale, Dark, Light Build**

**Thomas More-Lord Chancellor_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Light/Med Build**

**Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small**

**Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small**

**Alejandro Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Austria & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Infant**

**Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Consort Of Spain & Holy Roman Emperor Consort_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build**

**Angelina Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Black, Olive, Honey, Infant**

**Persèus Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy**

**Thomas Wosley-Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build**

**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, Med Build**

**John Seymour- _Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky**

**Edward Seymour-Earl of Hertford, Viscount Beauchamp of Hache_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build**

**Thomas Seymour-Lord High Admiral_Black, Tan, Blue, Light Build**

**Clarence Barquette Sr.-Dux Divine (Latin: Divine Ruler) Of Brookfield, Divine Duke, His Diviness, Protector Of The Land_Brown, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Large Build**

**Clarence Barquette Jr.-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace & Heir Of Brookfield_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Brown/Hazel, Light-Med Build**

**Richard Barquette (Second Son Of the Dux Divine)- Grand Duke, His Divine Grace_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Small**

* * *

_WEDDING DAY CONTINUED..._

**Maria Trastamara Of Aragon**

After warning me of my possible enemies Mamie continued to tell me about a Lady's first time when she lies with her husband.

"Maria. I will not sugar coat what will take place tonight." Mamie started. "Having a man enter you for the first time will not be pleasant. You will feel pain in the beginning, however some girls feel pressure or no pain at all. Do not worry sweetheart you shall be fine. Everything will take it's natural course." she said while patting my hand. Her words were comforting and eventually eased my mind. We sat talking the entire ride to the church. Before I knew it the carriage had stopped. The carriage driver opened the carriage door and extended his hand to me and helped me step out from the large carriage doors. Next, he helped out Mamie and Elizabeth. The cheers and praises of the crowd overwhelmed me as the massive crowd chanted. Sir Thomas More and his family stepped out of their carriage along with Maria de Salinas, her husband and Catherine Willoughby. As the trumpets played at my arrival I waved to the crowd, which earned me even more cheers. A guard came down and helped me up the stairs. Catherine was ten feet behind me carrying my jeweled train. Mamie and Elizabeth walked behind her, and the More's along with my guests walked behind them. As we entered the church I was led to a little room to freshen up while the guests took their seats. It took all of ten minutes for a priest to come and tell me it is time. As I am lead out, I spotted Thomas More near the door's entrance.

"Mr. More." I greeted him, he smiled and bowed deeply.

"My Lady, I know I am not your father." he said. "But I knew him since the moment he left your grandmother's womb. He may have made bad choices in life, but only if you allow, will you do me the honor in allowing me to take his place walking you down the aisle" he asked in a soft tone.

"Of course." I breathed and smiled. He returned the smile lending me his arm. Catherine took her place behind me as my maid of honor. The trumpets and horns played a tune in union. The choir boys began to sing as all stood. The church is built from imported Italian white marble. On the inside is brown marble walls decorated with the divine flags of Brookfield and the Barquette family coat of arms. The floors were made of granite tile and the seating were beautifully decorated.

As we made our way to the alter, I spotted Clarence standing there. He is dressed in a white tunic with a golden sash with the divine crest that hung from his left shoulder. The divine coat of arms were sewn to his right shoulder. The embroidery on the tunic where in silver thread. The design patterns made the tunic even more beautiful. Clarence's breeches where white with the same embroidery. His full length ceremonial sword hung from his hip. The sword has a white sheath with silver wire designs. The sword handle is similarly designed as well, the sword itself has an engraved crown with the Barquette family crest engraved under the crown. Though Clarence had the sword in it's sheath, he let me see it two nights ago when he was polishing it. As we met at the alter, Thomas More bowed to him. Clarence nodded his head in response. Thomas hugged me and placed my hands in his. Clarence kissed both of my hands as Thomas, and Catherine took their positions with their families. Together, we turned to the archbishop of Brookfield. He smiled and bowed to us both. Our guests were then seated and the wedding ceremony began.

"Today we bring together in holy union, the Divine Barquette's of Brookfield and the Royal Trastamara's of the Spanish kingdom and Holy Roman Empire." the archbishop said in an even tone. I took a deep breath as I began to get light headed. Mamie said good deep breathes were best for feeling faint. I began to feel a little better as I began to breathe. I felt Clarence's hand gently squeeze my own as the archbishop began to speak again.

"We unite this man, His Divine Grace Clarence Barquette, Divinitatem Principis and this woman Maria Trastamara Of Aragon." he said as the church was completely quiet while all eyes were on us.

"Who give this woman to this man?" the archbishop asked.

"I give this woman to be wed." Thomas More said as he stood and took his rightful place at my side. The bishop nodded. As the ceremony progressed the archbishop began to speak on love.

"Love is patient, Love is kind, Love considers the feeling of other, Love does not put itself first, Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. There are only three things of enduring worth in this world, Faith, Hope, and Love. The greatest of these is love." he said. The spoken words made me melt inside. His words overwhelmed me so much that I wanted to weep of happiness. It all just piled up on me in embrace as realization wash over me. I am getting married! Now! I became light headed again as my shoulders slumped.

"Madam?" the archbishop ask in a whisper. Before I could answer my knees became weak and I blacked out. ** King Henry**

Today court is quiet. My Queen is in her final days of pregnancy. I sat back and had a servant refill my goblet of wine. As I took a big sip I notice Thomas More is nowhere to be seen. I snort at the thought of him. Other than Jane lying in, I knew court was quieter for another reason. Mary is getting married today. The More's and Willoughby's along with other courtiers who support Katherine and Mary are at the wedding. They do not think I know, I have my spies. Everyone knows I want no reminder of her and decided to stay away. I don't blame them, I would not want to be around me either. I took a frustration breath as my mind once again lingered to Mary. As much as I tried to forget about her, I could not. She has belonged to me her entire life, and by tonight she shall be another's. It has been hard to sweep her from my mind, my council warns me about her and the so called 'Divinitatem Principis'. My council think Mary shall seek revenge once she gives that boy a son. I refuse to believe she would raise a hand against me. Though I must prepare myself if she does, and hopefully she will not.

**Maria Trastamara of Aragon**

I stirred awake to someone fanning me and pressing a damp cloth on my face.

"She is coming to, oh thank God." I heard Mamie say as I felt people crowd around me. I opened my eyes a little and saw Thomas, Mamie, Clarence, Catherine, His Diviness, a doctor, and a priest all hovering around me.

"Maria, sweetheart. Please be alright." I heard Clarence say as he sat near me holding my hands. I was lying down. Looking around me I realized I was getting married. I shot up and tried to stand.

"Maria you must rest." Mamie said as she guide me back down. I looked around the room and noticed I was in a small room. It had a vast painting of saints on the ceiling.

"Where am I?" I asked as they all continue to crowd me.

"You are in one of the priestesses rooms." His Diviness said as he knelt by my side.

"I am well papa, I just got a little lightheaded." I said sitting up in the small bed.

"Are you well enough to stand?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." I say as he helped me to stand.

"My Lady you fainted, perhaps you have been tiring yourself out with the planning and preparing for your wedding." he suggested.

"I have been very busy for the last few days and...I guess I forgot to eat." I said a little shyly. Truthfully in the last few days I have eaten a little bit here and there, and not a full meal.

"My Lady forgetting to eat is very dangerous to your health. Your days shall be very busy from now own and when you become with child, you must eat a healthy portion for yourself and your child." the doctor said as I relaxed myself.

"Yes doctor." I said. "How long have I been asleep." I asked.

"Only a few minutes. The choir boys are entertaining our guest while you are here." Clarence said. I nodded.

After a few more minutes of questions the doctor deemed me healthy enough to return to the wedding.

Thomas More left the little room to inform the guests I shall be returning and that the wedding is still on. Mamie and Catherine helped me with my gown and veil while Clarence and his father left for their respectable positions. A minute later I was led out of the small room and back down the aisle. There were whispers but the Divine Duke told everyone that I allowed my nerves to get the best of me. Sir Thomas More once again handed me to Clarence and the ceremony resumed.

"Do you, Maria of Aragon, take this man as your husband, and do you agree to be fully committed to the sanctity of this marriage for as long as you both shall live?" the archbishop asked. I turned to Clarence looking him in his eyes and answered.

"I do." I said softly and clear. The archbishop looked to Clarence and repeated the words to him. He looked deep in my eyes and squeezed my hands.

"I do." he said as his eyes welled in tears.

"From this day through forever, I pledge to you my everlasting love." we say in union. It is now time for the rings.

"The ring is the visible symbol of your marriage. Reflecting the essence of this ceremony the ring symbolizes the nature a loving marriage and your lifelong commitment to each other." the archbishop said as Clarence took my ring from his hand.

"With this ring, I embrace you fully as my wife." Clarence said.

"With this ring, I embrace you as my husband." I repeated. We slipped the rings on each other.

"By the giving of the rings you have proclaimed and affirmed your intentions to enter into a sacred union." the archbishop said as he and a priest blessed our union.

"I know pronounce you man and wife." the archbishop pronounced as as he nodded for us to stand.

"My Lord, you may kiss Her Divine Grace." he said as Clarence turned to me. He lifts my veil and kissed me more passionately than he has ever done before. Everyone clapped and cheered on over behalf. A priestess led us to an ornate table where the marriage contract lied in wait. We signed it and I officially am now Clarence's wife.

We were led out of the church into an abbey where we were to be blessed and anointed once again. We walked into the abbey as the guest were already there.

"Please kneel." he said as everyone bowed their heads and all began to pray. After the long prayer, the archbishop poured anointing oil over Clarence head and them my own.

"Clarence and Maria, by the Grace of God, Divine Graces of Brookfield, Defenders of the of the Land and of the Catholic Church of the United Dukedoms, Heir and Heiress of Brookfield, Princeps Principis Diuinitatis (Prince and Princess Of Divinity)." the archbishop said, the warm oil felt like empowerment on my head. All the priests and priestesses blessed us.

As we left the abbey Clarence led me to our awaiting carriage. His Diviness spared no expense with our wedding. The carriage is strapped to three pairs of armored horses. Due to our status and rank, the horses is white. The carriage is large with big windows, the exterior is a creamy gold with white handles and a white built in fold up step. The top of the carriage were white feathers on each corner of the roof and larger feathers were in the center of the roof. On the interior is golden plush seats, a tiled floor and is very spacious. Mamie and Elizabeth were given their own carriage and rode behind us. The procession to Christendom Palace lasted three hours due the soldiers marching to the palace.

"My God, it has finally happened. I have married a beautiful woman who loves me as much as I love her." Clarence said relaxing back.

"And I you." I said looking out of the window. As the royal procession traveled through the streets of Brookfield, the citizens cheered, waved and praised as we passed. As Christendom Palace came into view I took Clarence hands and squeezed. Christendom Palace is now my husband, Elizabeth, Mamie and myself main residence. Infanta's Palace is now mine and his. We shall reside there often due to Trastamara Embroideries and seclusion.

The carriage stopped and Clarence jumped out and helped me out. We were led in our home, guests that were already there clapped as we were led in. A few minutes later we were taken to the balcony that had a view to the entire courtyard and over looked Brookfield for miles. The courtyard was quickly filled with our guest. It is customary for the heir and heiress to have their first public kiss on that balcony. Clarence father has done it with his mother, and many Barquette's before them. The balcony doors were opened and Clarence's gentlemen and my bridesmaids walked out first. The crowd cheered as they made their way out. A few minutes later it was time for us.

"Are you ready?" Clarence asked me.

"Yes." I said nervously. He took my hand and led me out to the balcony. The crowd erupted with praise. My ears were popping in response to such praise. Clarence and I waved at the people and my bridesmaids through rose pedals into the crowd. The entire military were present. All 600,000 men were in dressed in blue. Our coat of arms where sewn to there shoulder sleeves, a sword at their hips and a black breast plate on their chests. Clarence took my hand and stood in front of me. We looked deep in each others eyes and he leaned down close to me. Each second the crowd cheered louder and louder. His lips touched mine and we kissed. Everyone around us clapped. It felt as if Everything is in slow motion. Everything is going ever so slow and I enjoyed it. After what seemed like forever, the kiss ended. I smiled as we parted and once again we waved at the crowd. Soon we were led to the divine dinning hall for the celebration. We sat at the head of the large sharp U shape table. Delicacies from around Europe were brought to the table. We had a wonderful time, everyone is happy. Sir Thomas More and his family were seated near me along with Catherine and her mother. We enjoyed ourselves in the divine dinning hall. We exited to court were we will dance for the first time as husband and wife. Many people brought gifts, we even had to add eight more tables to the five we already had. The gifts were piling up. Clarence and I sat on His Diviness's right while we watched court for a while. Thomas More captured everyone's attention with kind words of my mother and of my childhood. After him were Maria de Salinas, she had people laughing and clapping while telling them stories of when Catherine and I were little. Other people spoke, and reminisced about days that passed. We laughed and listen for quite a while.

Soon it was time for the first dance. Clarence stood and offered his hand, I accepted and he led me to the middle of court. The musicians played a soft slow song. One that I love very much. As we danced, I felt like melting in Clarence's arms. We led the dances and had a very good time.

After hours of the festivities, the sun is setting as the guards lit the lanterns around court. Clarence and I stayed close to each other, many people came and bowed and curtsied as they wished us a happy life and future. As the wedding party went on through the night, it was time to leave for our bedchamber. Catherine and Gretchen helped me undress and assisted me when sprinkling honey dust on my skin. Soon I slipped into bed just as the consummation party entered our bedchambers.

Sir Thomas, Maria de Salinas, the archbishop of Brookfield, priests, priestesses, and other bishops were in attendance. As Clarence came into our bedchamber, the men and women bowed in respect. I bowed my head in respect for my Lord Husband. He slipped into bed beside me. As we were comfortably in bed the archbishop spoke.

"May the Lord bless you and grant you both with much fertility." he said as he sprinkle holy water on us. He then quietly took his seat as the servants closed the bed curtains.

"Are you well." Clarence whispered.

"Yes, I am only nervous." I said truthfully. He turned on his side and took my hand.

"Do not be nervous. I promise I shall be kind and gentle to you. I shall honor this union and you." he said to me. I only nodded.

"I know you shall be kind to me. That is why I love you so much. I am only nervous of the pain I shall get from..." I said quietly. Clarence caressed my cheek.

"I shall be gentle with you." he reassured me." at that moment, I decided to stop stalling and let nature take it's course. I kissed him and he slid on top of me. We continued to kiss, his trailed his kisses to my neck as I became aroused.

"Sweet as honey." he said as he sucks my neck and went down to my breasts. Slowly his hand traveled up my chemise and pulled it over my head. His hand slid between my legs as I moistened to his very tough. At this moment I opened my legs for him and he placed his hips between my legs.

"So soft." he moaned softly. "Just be calm." he whispered. I nodded again as his weight pens me down, I opened my legs wider for him. I felt him at my entrance. Slowly he pushed into me, I close my eyes and took short breaths. He slowly pushed half his length inside me then stopped for a moment and pushed his entire length inside me. A gasp of pain escaped my lips. I tightened my legs around his hips and I grabbed hold of his chemise, which he threw outside of the bed curtains.

"Shhh, all is well. I wish to make it as painful as possible. It shall not hurt as much now." he whispered.

"Just relax." he moaned. I could not relax. I squeezed my eyes shut as he pulled himself out of me and pushed back in. As he continued this the pain subsided and pleasure began to take place. He moved his hips in a long motion as he moaned. Pain was still there but it also felt so good also. I moaned as my back arched. I moaned and gasped as each thrust filled me. Soon there was a slapping sound. We moaned together as he hump me a little rougher. His thrust became quicker and minutes later he unleashed his seed into my body. He collapsed on top of me then rolled off of me. We both tried desperately to catch our breath. That is when I heard the consummation party leaving. I closed my legs, his seed oozed from my newly invade entrance. Clarence wrapped his arms around me and pressed his body against mine. I became tired soon after and started to doze off.

_January 8, 1538_

When the servants yanked our bed curtains open, the sun shined brightly. Clarence groaned awake and turned on his back. I groaned as I lay my head on his chest. I felt sore as I moved. Clarence decided one time was not enough for him and we had sex four more times last night.

"Good morning, wife." he said as he kissed me.

"Good morning husband." I said as I lay in his arms. We shared a soft kiss. When the maid pulled back the covers she gasped and covered her mouth. When I looked down, there was dried blood and seed on the sheets. Clarence looked at it and kissed my head.

"All is well my sweet, you were pure as these white sheets. Now that we had our sacred union, we shall start on over life as man and wife." He said kissing my head again. I nodded.

"My Lady, we have to collect the sheets for safe keeping." the servant said. Clarence and I rose from bed went to the bath chamber. The bath was already drawn and rose pedals and scented oils were floating in the water. We slipped into the bath and relax.

"Not every girl is this lucky." I said as I turned around so Clarence could wash my back.

"This lucky?" he questioned. I giggled.

"I meant lucky by marrying someone they love." I said and turned to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. We kissed as he sat me on top of him.

"I am still sore from last night." I said shyly.

"Of course, just let me wash you." he offered. As he washed me, I relaxed. After, I washed and lathered him. We bathed and continued to soak and relax as the water cooled down. We got out of the tub and was dressed by our servants and started our first day as husband and wife.

* * *

**I borrowed a William and Kate scene and a few things off the Internet about the Love speech at the wedding. The rest of the chapter is mine lol.**

**This chapter begins a new story arc.**

**Mary is now Her Divine Grace of the most powerful dukedom in Europe. Henry now knows that and his counsel warns him that she may become his enemy one day.**

**I know Mary is a kind girl, she has come to love Brookfield as much as she loves England and has washed her hands of her father.**

**Things will be changing now. Mary will go no where alone, she will always be accompanied by Brookfield soldiers and will be treated like a princess. By marriage to Clarence, Mary is now the highest woman in Brookfield, which makes her a threat to many people. Many men in the 16th century believes only men shall have power. But Mary is more powerful than the kings of Europe due to her new marriage and many, many people, mostly the men sees her as a threat. Especially King Henry VIII.**


	43. Chapter 40: Divinitatem Principis

**ANONYMOUS AND REGISTERED REVIEWS ARE REQUIRED!** **Characters & Tittles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build**

**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark Hazel, Light/Med Build**

**Jane Seymour-Queen Of England_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim**

**Catalina Of Aragon-Queen Of Spain and Holy Roman Empress_Black, Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy**

**Maria Trastamara Barquette of Aragon-Grand Duchess, Her Divine Grace & Heiress Of Brookfield_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim**

**Clarence Barquette Jr.-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace & Heir Of Brookfield_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Brown/Hazel, Light-Med Build**

**Lady Elizabeth Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Red, Pale, Brown, Small**

**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secretary and Earl Of Essex_Black, Tan Pale, Dark, Light Build**

**Thomas More-Lord Chancellor_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Light/Med Build**

**Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small**

**Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small**

**Alejandro Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Austria & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Infant**

**Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Consort Of Spain & Holy Roman Emperor Consort_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build**

**Angelina Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Black, Olive, Honey, Infant**

**Persèus Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy**

**Thomas Wosley-Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build**

**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, Med Build**

**John Seymour- _Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky**

**Edward Seymour-Earl of Hertford, ****Viscount Beauchamp of Hache_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build**

**Thomas Seymour-Lord High Admiral_Black, Tan, Blue, Light Build**

**Clarence Barquette Sr.-Dux Divine (Latin: Divine Ruler) Of Brookfield, Divine Duke, His Diviness, Protector Of The Land_Brown, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Large Build**

**Richard Barquette (Second Son Of the Dux Divine)- Grand Duke, His Divine Grace_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Small**

* * *

_January 12, 1538_ **Whitehall Palace**

"Push Your Majesty!" the mid wife yelled. After nine hours of labor in childbed, her midwives and physicians were tired and worn. Though not nearly as Queen Jane.

"I can see the head! Only a few more pushes!" Queen Jane pushed and push straining herself for hours until she felt the child leave her body. The room was filled with loud wails of a child's cry. The midwives and physician eyes widen as a nurse took the child to a small water basin to be cleaned. The lead midwives eyes welled with tears.

"My Queen, you have given England an heir!" she said as if she could not believe it herself. She held the crown jewel of England in her arms.

**King Henry**

I quickly stood when I heard the wail of my child. I shot up as the dukes I invited to wait and jest with cheered for the birth of the child. A midwife came from the Queens lying in chamber drying her eyes. 'Oh God, please keep my wife and child safe.' I quickly and quietly prayed to myself when I saw the look on her face. She came to my side as I tried to control my breathing, I closed my eyes waiting for the inevitable.

"A son." she said quietly in her tear torn voice. So many things went through my body as I comprehended what was just said to me. Excitement, joy and other feelings spilled over in my body. I felt as though I could not breathe I dropped to my knees, the people gathered around me in fear as I screamed to the high heaven.

"I have a son!" I screamed. "Do you hear that God! I have a son." I screamed out of an opened window. The people below me cheered as well. I quickly walked into Jane's lying in chamber. I stopped as I see Jane with a bundle in her arms. She is cradling my son. Her hair matted to her face, sweat beaded on her far head.

"My Lord, come and meet our son." she said in a tired voice. I came close and touched his tiny face. He moved and stirred a little.

"My son." I said as I took him in my arms. I protectively cradled him in my embrace.

"Edward." I said. Jane nodded as she smiled.

"Henry, I wish for our family to be here." she said sweetly. I nodded as my eyes stayed on my son.

"Of course, Charles and Henry are waiting outside along with your family." I said not taking my eyes off of my son.

"Henry, I meant the whole family." I immediately knew who she spoke of. 'Not this again', I thought to myself.

"Mary and Elizabeth are no longer apart of the royal family." I stated flatly.

"Henry please, it is my wish." she said in sadness. How could I not deny her wish, she has just given me a son.

"It is far to cold to have him christened. I...we can not risk it to expose our only son while it's freezing outside. I shall summon her and Elizabeth in three months time on the morning he is christened." I said. "Now, I wish to spend time with my Queen and our new son." I said sitting on the bed. Jane only nodded. "I shall send Mary and Elizabeth the news of our son later." I said truthfully. She nodded and we heard the bells sound followed by cheering outside.

_January 13, 1538_ **Christendom Palace**

Maria ran through the garden chasing Elizabeth. 'She is growing everyday', she thought to herself. The servants smiled and laughed as they played. Everyone's being very careful around them. His Diviness employed a new staff of servants for Maria while everyone caters to her every needs. His Diviness has given Maria her own staff of caretakers. Three doctors, two mid wives and two caretakers. All seven physicians asks her a variety of personal questions and takes good care for her, His Divine Grace assured her that all is necessary and it is normal. He had his own staff since birth. Maria's lead physician examined her and deemed her healthy. The female doctor questioned Maria about the injury from the arrow after her fourthteenth birthday last year. Maria told her doctor that her wound hurts and ached around winter. The physician said it is common and that the cold is the cause. The doctor instructed Maria to drink the sacred powder mixed with water when the aches came back.

As Elizabeth and Maria played in the garden, His Divine Grace came to them.

**Maria Barquette**

"Sweetheart, there is a messenger who asks for entrance. He says he is from Whitehall Palace." he said as Elizabeth ran into his arms. I was actually surprised.

"I thought I made myself clear that I did not wish to see my father again." I said though curiosity got the best of me, I nodded my head and allowed it. It took an hour for the guard I sent to the wall to get the messenger and it took an hour for them to come back. The messenger seemed familiar to me though I could not place him. As he entered Christendom Palace he bowed deeply.

"Your Divine Grace." He said as the guard escorted him. I greeted him and led him to the gardens.

"Kind sir, I believe you have a message for me?" I asked kindly.

"Yes madam, I am here to formally announce that England had been blessed with an heir to the throne." he said. My eyes momentarily widen.

"I..I have a baby brother?" I said more to myself then to the messenger. I picked up Elizabeth and put her on my hip.

"Bess, did you hear that we have a baby brother." she giggled and clapped.

"Brover." she said as best she could and clapped happily.

"Is the prince, our brother, healthy?" I asked truly happy for Her Majesty, and only 'Her Majesty' I thought to myself.

"Yes Your Divine Grace, His Highness is very healthy indeed." Sir Anthony Knivert said proudly. I knew I seen him some where. He is one of His Majesty's friends.

"I am pleased to hear of my brother's safe passage into the world, how is Queen Jane?" I asked him. He nodded and went on to tell us about the long birth and how happy His Majesty were.

"Gretchen, collect a basket of the best fruit from my garden and the freshest cut roses from my personal garden. Prepare a purse of 1000 gold crowns, and a small chest of the sacred powder to relieve Her Majesty's childbed pain." I instructed Gretchen who ran off to do the task. "I shall send you with gifts from His Divine Grace and myself for Her Majesty." I told Knivert. "While Gretchen is busy, allow me to cater to you until Her Majesty's gifts are ready." I suggested. Knivert nodded and followed Elizabeth and myself. I brought him to court and he were offered many refreshments, he accepted a glass of wine and a strawberry tart. I introduced him to different courtiers and he seem to have a good time.

"My Lady the gifts for Her Majesty is ready." Gretchen said curtsying to me. I nodded and made sure that Sir Knivert went home safely. I took a sigh of relief as I returned to court. About a half hour later another guard came forward saying a Spanish messenger has a gift from my mother.

"Where is the gift?" I asked the guard.

"It is at the docks My Lady." the guard said, my eyes widened just the slightest. In an hours time Clarence and I put on our fur cloaks and traveled to the southern Brookfield docks.

The docks are located on the shores of Sussex where the entire Brookfield ten thousand ship armada is stationed, the navy takes up Sussex western shores. Clarence and I along with three thousand guards traveled to the Sussex eastern docks. The eastern docks are for Brookfield civilian use only, my mother has sent my gift to the eastern docks. I rode my horse eager to see what it is. When we arrived, my new gift was being transported from the gangplank. It was six pure bred Monacan black horses. I rode one for two hours when Clarence flagged me down to place the horse with the rest of the brood. The messenger assured me that the horses were only half of my gift and that the other half shall arrive in two months time. I grew even more excited at news of another impending gift.

**White Hall Palace** **Queen Jane**

I held my son in my arms with tears in my eyes. His light blonde hair matched my own and a few of my family members. I held tight to my child, given His Majesty's past with conceiving sons I prayed for hours asking God to keep my son healthy. I kissed his head as the king my husband came into my chambers.

"Jane my love, all is well. You have given me a son. The new royal nurse will take good care of him. Nothing shall happen." His Majesty said. I still was very heartbroken about what Dr. Linacre told me. Due to the long and strenuous birth, Prince Edward shall be the last to leave from my womb. I fear nothing shall lift my spirits.

**King Henry**

I knew Jane was sad as the doctor told me I would not sire anymore children from her. We were very upset though it is heartbreaking, I already made the decision that Jane shall remain my queen. It is no use replacing her, she has given me a son. She deserves her place at my side, she has earned it. As I thought of ways to comfort her, a soft knock came from our outer chamber door. Jane's Lady In Waiting left from our chambers and opened it. A moment later she came to me.

"Who is it?" I ask not wanting to be bothered.

"Your Majesty, a messenger has come bearing gifts for Her Majesty from Their Divine Graces of Brookfield." the young Lady in Waiting said. Before I could protest, Jane spoke before me.

"I will accept them." Jane said to her, the Lady nodded and went back out. A few minutes later she came back with the messenger. The messenger brought with him a large basket of ripe fruit, a small purse and a golden chest.

"Her Divine Grace said the powder takes the pain away, in the right dose of course." he said as he and Jane's Lady sat the gifts on the bed. I could not believe my eyes, Jane is smiling. Thank God.

"She even gave me a purse with a 1000 crown coin piece inside." she said smiling. Edward was asleep in her arms. "Please thank Her Divine Grace for me." Jane said. I smiled at her. She finally is happy.

_February 14, 1538_

"Are you sure it is late?" Mamie asked. Clarence is seated next to me holding my hand.

"Yes Mamie, I am sure. It has never come." I said softly.

"Do not worry my love, your personal physician shall be here shortly." Clarence said as he kissed my head. I took a deep breath. I can not believe what is happening, I may be with child. As I thought, Mamie must have saw the worry on my face.

"Little owl, I know this maybe new for you but we all go through it at some point. Your husband and I shall be at your side during this time." Mamie reassured. I nodded as my personal physician and one of my midwives came and curtsied to Clarence and I.

"Your Divine Graces." they said respectfully. Dr. Palmer is my lead physician, she were taught at the Brookfield Academies in medicine and health. The midwife she came with were also taught at the academies. Both doctors are apart of my team of 7 caretakers. The physician and midwife examined me and asked questions about my symptoms for an entire hour. After they finished, I was redressed and met Mamie and Clarence in our outer chambers. As I entered they stood up and looked straight at me waiting for the news.

"I...have been thoroughly examined and..." I looked to Clarence. "It has been confirmed, I am with child." I said slowly. Clarence flopped back down in his seat. Mamie covered a big smile and had tears welled in her eyes. I sat in between them and fell into their embrace. A tear rolled it's way down my cheek, I never once thought about child baring and motherhood. Mother taught me many things, including motherhood. I didn't know it would be time for such thing so quickly. Mamie kissed my head and Clarence wiped the tear from my cheek.

"Maria, all is well my love. Be it a strong boy or beautiful daughter, I shall love this child with everything in me." he said softly.

"Even if it shall be a daughter?" I asked as I looked to him.

"Even if God blesses us with many daughters and no sons, or just one daughter, I shall love her with my whole heart." he said, he held me close and we kissed. I was more afraid of the new beginnings and more importantly, the crossover from girl to woman.

"I'll leave you two alone." Mamie said getting up. As she left Clarence and I held each other close for a while and he led me to our bedchambers. Clarence helped me out of my gown and I laid in bed with my arms protectively around my stomach. Clarence followed me. We stayed in bed the whole day.

_March 20, 1638_

**Maria Barquette**

I am sprawled out over my bed in my chemise. Sleep has been avoiding me for a month due to my pregnancy, but today it came easily. Once His Diviness received the news that I was with child he organized banquets, balls, parties and feasts for an entire month, all in honor of me. The mother of his first born grandchild. I am very sleepy and were beginning to fall into blissfulness. Then Clarence, out of nowhere came and woken me up.

"Husband what is it!" I asked annoyed. Out of all the days he could have bothered me he chose today.

"Sweetheart, you must rise, the second half of your gift from your mother has arrived." he said excitedly. This perked my interest.

"Oh my, it has been two months hasn't it." I said getting up from my bed. I am now two months pregnant. My soft pregnancy bump showed slightly through my chemise. Mamie said I should be careful with everything I do. I have grown courage over the last month and accepted that my life shall be changing. By order of my caretakers and my father in law, I can not ride horse back anymore or play rough games with Bess anymore. Clarence gladly stepped in and chased her and play with her. Though we still play but not as rough. We play dolls and has tea parties with other children her age. During such events, I took notice of the little children. This eased my mind greatly.

I will gladly give anything up to have a healthy child. The maids ran a warm bath for me, after bathing I picked a soft green gown with silver embroidery to wear. My Ladies and I met Clarence in court.

"Husband, were is it?" I asked him. Then I noticed a guard with him.

"Your gift has arrived at the eastern docks of Kent two hours ago." he said kissing my head.

"Why is it not here?" I asked as we walked near the large oak doors.

"Because...it's rather large." he said smiling. My eyebrows arched. Soon Clarence, Mamie and Bess climbed in a carriage that is pulled by the very horses mother has sent two months before. The two thousand guards accompanied us as we left Brookfield. The ride was soothing, Clarence has a servant bring another cloak for me incase I got too cold. As I peeked out the windows a massive ship blocked my view of anything. The ship only grew larger as we neared it. The carriage stopped and Clarence and I along with two of my Ladies stepped out of it. The ship wore a flag that had the royal Spanish symbol on it. I could not believe what I am seeing.

"Could this be..." I whispered more to myself. My mother sent me a ship made of metal. The ship's captain and Eustace Chapuys walked down the metal gangplank and bowed to Clarence and I.

"Your Divine Graces, Her Imperial Majesty has sent an enlarged war ship made from metal as a wedding gift." the captain said as he came up from his bow. I looked to His Excellency, he nodded and stepped forward.

"Princesa, I am here to only to see the best work on a warship a person can do." he said smiling. He and mother were close in friendship.

"Boat." Elizabeth said before I had a chance to speak.

"You must tell my mother she has made me the happiest of daughters." I said to my new captain. He nodded as he led us all to the gangplank. Though it had railing Elizabeth grew afraid of heights, Clarence held her as we climbed. As we stood on the deck I was marveled at what I saw. The railings and the inside of the ship were made of beautifully shined bronze. The bronze doors have the royal Spanish symbol engraved on it along with detail engravings along the walls and doors. The deck has metal plating. On the exterior of the ship were detailed metal plates. The top of the ship were white metal and the bottom half were black metal.

"Princesa, the white metal is a sign of the purity of your and His Divine Grace's marriage." His Excellency said while walking with us. I only nodded in response. I am still overly excited from the gift itself.

We took a tour above and below deck. I am told that each room are very spacious and has multiple but comfortable beds inside each room for the soldiers and crew. Each room is plated in bronze and has it's own small bathing chamber, with small wall pipes for ventilation.

"My Lady, the ship has more space then other war ships. It can comfortably house four hundred eighty crew members and three thousand soldiers. There are 600 hundred cannon ports that are also made from bronze. Her Imperial Majesty has decided to give you this ship as a wedding present to enjoy when ever you wish. She also states that owning a ship is a great honor in the royal house of Trastamara." the captain said.

"I am very thankful for my mother." I said as I smile to him. As I look around the deck I saw Thomas Cromwell, the Duke of Suffolk and Cardinal Wolsey racing to the docks with their men behind them. The captain led us down the gangplank to meet them.

"What is this metal ship doing here!" Cromwell sneered angrily and annoyed.

"Sir, you are speaking to the first born of the Holy Roman Empress and heiress of Brookfield." the captain yelled to him. Cromwell cleared his throat.

"My apologies Your Divine Graces, His Majesty wishes to know why is there a Spanish war ship in his realm." I smiled to him and answered respectfully.

"I have just received this ship made of metal and bronze as a wedding gift. It is considered an honor for a member of the royal house of Trastamara to have such a ship as this." I said as I began to walk to my carriage.

"My Lady, you are a member of the royal house of Tudor and not Trastamara." Wolsey said as he stepped forward. Ten of my guards came and pointed their spear at Wolsey for my own protection. Wolsey stopped immediately.

"I wish not to explain to you the failures of my father, His Majesty. I have washed my hands of him and removed myself from his house. This ship is my and my husbands wedding gift." I said getting tired again as I motioned for the soldiers to lower their weapons.

"I do not believe His Majesty wants a Spanish ship permanently docked in his realm." my eyebrows arched at Wolsey's words.

"Cardinal Wolsey, it is only a ship. My new ship will not be docked in England but in Brookfield. His Majesty has nothing to worry about, all is well." I said. They looked appalled as I turned on my heals and climbed in my carriage.

"Well done my little owl, this is only the first of many approaches and encounters you shall receive as heiress of Brookfield." she said as she patted my stomach. Bess climbed in my lap and made herself comfortable while she sucked her thumb. Clarence put his arm around us as the ride back to Christendom Palace began. As soon as I got home, Mamie baked honey biscuits for me and Elizabeth. We drank sweet orange juice with it. I slept most of the day afterwards.

* * *

**The Dux Divine had a month long celebration for Maria and Clarence, that is why she was so tired. At hearing that she will be a mother, Maria grew afraid because she had no intention of starting a family so soon. She wanted to have a couple years to freedom before she even thought about children. As I said in this chapter during tea parties and playing with her little sister Bess, Maria's fear of responsibility and motherhood subsided. Her curiosity perked at what kind of mother she will be, would she be a good mother or will she be able to set an example. Questions like those held her mind hostage for some time. Most importantly, she fears Clarence reaction if she fails to complete her duty. Sure, he has assured her that if they have daughters and no sons or one daughter he shall love the child with everything in him. But Maria still fears his reaction, her father King Henry VIII is a bad example for her. She fears history shall repeat itself. But she has nothing to worry about, Clarence loves Maria and is true to his word. He shall love his daughters just as much as he will love his sons.**

**I know the majority of faces that has Henry going down the line with his wives, and even more of them has Jane dead after the birth of Prince Edward. I thought differently and decided not to follow the history books. I like Jane, other than KOA, Jane loves Maria and only wants them all to be a big family. She cares for Maria and Elizabeth deeply and respects Queen Katherine without question. She Keeps the peace between Henry and Maria.**

**I took a look at my profile pole the other day and saw that most/all of you want Henry to have no sons. Well, in order to keep Jane, Edward had to be here as her son. She would not keep the throne without him. So to collaborate Henry will most likely receive no more sons from his beloved Jane.**

**I have gotten a few reviews concerning Henry's twins. Henry will one day meet Princess Isabella and Prince Nicolàs. And when I say one day, I mean one day, later on in the story. So I hope that settles your curiosity. Until next time. And sorry for the late updates. I know Saturday is my usual day, I have been very busy with personal matters.**

**And also, Have and very Happy Thanksgiving and have a wonderful Black Friday!**


	44. Chapter 41: Challenges

**ANONYMOUS AND REGISTERED REVIEWS ARE REQUIRED! **

**Characters & Tittles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build**

**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark Hazel, Light/Med Build**

**Jane Seymour-Queen Of England_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim**

**Edward Tudor-Prince Of Wales_Blond, Tan Pale, Light Hazel, Infant**

**Catalina Of Aragon-Queen Of Spain and Holy Roman Empress_Black, Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy**

**Maria Trastamara Barquette of Aragon-Grand Duchess, Her Divine Grace & Heiress Of Brookfield_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim**

**Clarence Barquette Jr.-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace & Heir Of Brookfield_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Brown/Hazel, Light-Med Build**

**Lady Elizabeth Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Red, Pale, Brown, Small**

**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secretary and Earl Of Essex_Black, Tan Pale, Dark, Light Build**

**Thomas More-Lord Chancellor_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Light/Med Build**

**Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small**

**Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small**

**Alejandro Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Austria & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Infant**

**Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Consort Of Spain & Holy Roman Emperor Consort_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build**

**Angelina Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Black, Olive, Honey, Infant**

**Persèus Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy**

**Thomas Wosley-Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Lite Build**

**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, Med Build**

**John Seymour- _Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky**

**Edward Seymour-Earl of Hertford, Viscount Beauchamp of Hache_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build**

**Thomas Seymour-Lord High Admiral_Black, Tan, Blue, Light Build**

**Clarence Barquette Sr.-Dux Divine (Latin: Divine Ruler) Of Brookfield, Divine Duke, His Diviness, Protector Of The Land_Brown, Tan Pale, Lite Gray, Large Build**

**Richard Barquette (Second Son Of the Dux Divine)- Grand Duke, His Divine Grace_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Small**

* * *

**This chapter contains adult situations.**

* * *

_April 4, 1538_

My Carriage rode through the streets leading to White Hall Palace. We were invited to the christening of my youngest brother, Prince Edward. The Queen was nice enough to invite the Divine family. His Diviness were not able to attend but instead sent Richard with our gift. Clarence, Richard, Mamie, Elizabeth a few of my Ladies and myself rode together in a divine large carriage. As we entered London, the Londoners cheered and waved as we rode through. The carriage stopped and soon we were at the palace gates. 2,000 soldiers marched with us to White Hall, their march can be heard for miles. The soldiers were dressed in their steel breast plates with matching steel plated knee length skirts, a steel gorge, steel spaulders, vambrace, and greaves and boots. Their shields were strapped to their backs, their swords at their hips and their spears were in their hands. They marched as a small army though they are only our guards. The soldiers surrounded the carriage. 600 on our right, 600 on our left, 700 behind us and 100 led us to the palace.

The carriage driver jumped from his high seat and opened the carriage door. Once we all stepped out we received stares and smiling faces. As we walked to the palace doors commoners and peasants closed in singing good praises. The guards kept them at bay, I allow a few men to kiss my hand and give me purses. We were shown into the palace then were in front the chapel doors. Upon entry, heads turned to us and all stood. As we made our way down the aisle all the guest bowed and curtsied. A few guests gasped and whispers were heard. I suppose they were not only shocked that I were married to His Divine Grace, but their reactions were most caused by my growing belly. As we neared our seats the King had his eyes on me, we sat on the first row across from Their Majesties.

As the christening ceremony began, I was asked to take my position with His Highness's other God parents. A priest came and gently placed Edward in my arms. His hazel brown eyes reminded me of our father. He squirmed a little but settled down when I began to rock him. His is now three months, His Majesty did not wish to expose him to the freezing cold and chose to have him christened in beginning of April when it is warm outside. Standing beside and behind me were the other God parents. Next to me is the French ambassador and behind is Elizabeth Seymour and Charles Brandon as second God parents. A month ago I received news that I shall be his God mother. I knew it was Her Majesty's doing. I silently thanked her.

It is now time for us to walk down the aisle. The priest made the sign of the cross and openly prayed as we made it to the alter. I took a quick peek around and saw Her Majesty, she smiled at me. I returned the smile. She has been churched eight days after Edward was born and was allowed to come to the christening. I gently laid the child in front of the priest. I began to say the sacred words.

"I Maria Barquette shall protect this child with love, strength, and Godliness." I said. The others followed me with the same words. The priest then poured holy water on the child's head and he wailed as all cheered for him. Since Her Majesty has already been churched I was instructed to hand the baby to her while she was seated next to the child's father, our father. As I did, I felt His Majesty's eyes on me.

"Your Majesty." I said as I handed Queen Jane her son. Then I curtsied low with my head bowed. She nodded and I sat back in my place beside my husband. The priest spoke more words and the ceremony lasted another hour.

After the christening we were invited to the celebration feast. The King and Queen sat at the middle of the table while we ate and drank. I drank the juices of fruit and honey water, while Clarence and my Ladies drank wine. His Majesty took peeks at me and Bess during the celebration. After the festivities we were all invited to court. Richard and Elizabeth played with other young nobles. While enjoying my surroundings, Her Majesty had a servant get my attention and I went to her.

"The divine family thanks Your Majesty, for allowing me to be Godmother to your son, my brother." I said kindly meaning every word.

"You are most welcome Your Divine Grace, I know you and your father are not speaking, but it hurts me so and I wish to bring you two back together." Her Majesty said quietly.

"I thank Your Majesty for your kindness, however my father and I have issues and it is better if we keep our ties severed. You are a most gracious and good Queen to suggest such a thing." I said softly. She appeared to be disappointed but accepted my decision.

"I am also happy about your pregnancy. May your child is as healthy as mine." she said smiling.

"Thank you Your Majesty, my caretakers say that I am very healthy and so is the child." I said happy that my child is healthy.

"I am sure your mother the empress is also happy with the news." she inquired.

"Yes, Her Imperial Majesty is very excited and is spreading the news that she and His Imperial Highness is to be grandparents." I said smiling. I purposely leaving out my father.

"Is that so?" she asked.

"Yes My Lady, also my aunt and cousins in Monaco has expressed their happiness for me as well." I said proudly. Persie and my cousins and family in Monaco indeed are very happy.

"That is wonderful, I am happy your Divine Grace's relatives in Monaco are very fond of you. I heard how your mother sent you a ship made of metal. What a luxurious gift for a young person. It is said that such a gift as that is unconquerable." she said impressed.

"That is true Your Majesty, my mother came up with the idea from the Monacans. Their entire armada is metal as well." I interjected. We spent the rest of the night conversing and jesting. Later that night when it was time to prepare ourselves to travel back home. Her Majesty hugged Elizabeth and myself.

"Madam, I pray that you have a healthy child." she said with a smile. Then out of the shadows came His Majesty. He stood by the Queen and nodded to us.

"Your Divine Graces, Her Majesty and myself would like to personally thank you for attending our son's christening." he said to Clarence, Richard and myself.

"Of course, we had a wonderful time. Thank you for your invitation." Clarence said as we bowed and curtsied to him. He then looked down to Elizabeth, then stooped down to her level.

"Elizabeth, my how you've grown." he said kindly. I breathe deeply as I felt Clarence squeeze my hand gently. Elizabeth shyly shrieked back in fear. I felt I had no other choice but to be nice.

"All is well Bess, this is His Majesty the King." I said kindly to her. "What do we do when we present ourselves to new people?" I asked her. She slowly came from behind my skirts and curtsied to me and then to the King and Queen of England. "It was a pleasure being here in the presence of Your Majesties and His Highness Prince Edward." I said to them, then turn to Bess. "Come along Bess, we must depart." I said as I took her hand.

"Wait." His Majesty said stepping closer to us. "I wish to hold my daughter." he said. He scooped Elizabeth in his arms and hugged and kissed her. She squirmed but stopped when he hugged her. Then he placed her back down and nodded to Clarence and Mamie. He then looked to me.

"Have a safe journey to Brookfield." he said and turned on his heels and left.

I do not remember the carriage ride back home. It was dark save for the light from the many lanterns surrounding the palace. I went to Bess's chambers and helped her undress. I read her and Richie a story for a book Mamie read to me as a child.

"...and the brave knight married the captured princess. They had many children and live happily ever after." I finished the last line in the story closing the book only to find Richie and Bess fast asleep. Elizabeth was in my lap while my legs were folded. Richie's head took shelter on my shoulder. Clarence came back into the room and smiled.

"I believe they over excited themselves to sleep." he said kissing my head. He gently picked up Richie and took him to his chambers. I placed Bess in the middle of her bed and pulled the covers. After a kiss goodnight I crept out of her room and left for my own. Clarence had not come back from Richie's room yet. I had the maids take off my dress and was left in my chemise and climbed in bed.

"Sometimes I still can not believe it." I jumped in a fright as I heard his voice.

"Can not believe what?" I asked as he came and kissed me. His hands gently caressed my stomach.

"That in a few months, we shall be parents. I am in love, I shall inherit a prosperous land, a massive military and the heart of the most divine." he said then kissed me. His hands caressed me as he laid me softly onto my back. He trailed kisses down my breast and unto my stomach. Gently and protectively he kissed my stomach. Clarence hands reached the end of my chemise and slowly pulled it up. As my belly became exposed he kissed my navel, kiss after kiss he moved to my mouth. He took my chemise from my body and suckled my breast. The weight from his body pressed up against me though he was careful not to harm the child. His kisses were on my neck. He suckled me until he made a mark. I giggled as I moaned in pleasure. He opened my legs as his hips took refuge between them. His hand reached down to his breeches strings as he pulled them unleashing his member. I felt it on my leg, I giggled as he dragged the tip of it up my thigh and placed it at my entrance. Gently he pushed in until his entire member was sheath inside.

"Clarence." I moaned as he began slow thrusts.

"Oh God, Maria my love." he whispered in pleasure. I open my legs more widely as his waist pushed in and out. I moaned in muffled yelps and quiet screams as I bit his clothed shoulder. Clarence moans reached my own as he covered my mouth with his. Soon his warm seed emptied inside my womb.

We lay there breathless as he rested on me. Gently he rolled off of me onto his back. His chest rising and falling quickly. After we caught our fleeing breath I rolled unto my side. Clarence groaned getting up and taking off his shirt and breaches. He crawled in bed next to me pulling the silk sheets. Sleep came peacefully as I listened to his heartbeat and embraced his warmness.

* * *

_May 21, 1538_ **Palace of Empress Catalina I**

The contract has been signed and legitimized to build a aquadux system all over Spain and the empire. After meeting with the council and finishing today's business, I granted the children the afternoon with me. They have gotten so big these past few months. I have been very busy and have not been able to see them as much. Isabella and Nicolàs are now two and a half. They have included many new words in their vocabulary. Alex is a year and seven months, he now ran and played with Bella and Nicky. He is such a little burst of energy. My baby girl Angelina is now seven months and deemed perfectly healthy as is the rest of her siblings. My first born Maria is very healthy and her staff of caretakers are taking good care of her. Once I received her message I grew excited and happy. She his with child, my baby is having a baby. I am so happy for her. She has just made sixteen and should now be four months along. My eyes moistened just thinking aboutmy first grandchild.

"Your Majesty, are you well?" my chamberlain asked.

"Yes, I am quite well, I am to be a grandmother this year." I explained.

"What a wonderful thing to experience." she said kindly and remained at her post. Soon all of my children came rushing in my office. Laughing and chattering together.

"Mama!" the twins yelled in excitement. Alex came and hugged my legs.

"Mama." he said to me looking up. I riffled his onyx hair. Angie was carried in by their Lady Governance.

"All my precious niños." I cooed. I took Angie in my arms and kissed her head. She babbled in her baby talk and took more interest in my jewel bodice. After kissing them all, I led them to my sitting room. I dismissed all the servants and spent time with my children. We played little games and I quizzed them on what they were learning. As we spent time together Angie began to fuss. The twins and Alex tried to calm her by giving her toys but I recognized that cry, she was hungry. I called to her and she crawled to me. I picked her up and sat her down in my lap. I had a maid come and loosened my dress. I pulled the strings to my chemise and she act as if I was not moving fast enough. She gurgled and hit at my breast.

"My hungry little infanta." I said as I placed my nipple near her mouth. Eagerly she accepted and suckled hard. I sat back comfortably as the milk flowed from my breast into her mouth. Minutes into breast feeding, I quickly noticed the room was quiet. The twins and Alex looked at me with wonder and amazement in their little eyes.

"Have you all not seen mama feed your sister before?" I asked them with my brows arched. All three came closer as I continued to feed their baby sister. Bella even touched my breast and pulled her hand back with a giggle.

"This is how mama feed Angie." I said to them. Two months ago Angelina began to eat crushed apples, pears, peaches and a large variety for fruits. Only when she wakes up during the night and little moments like these I breast fed her. After she finished, I rocked her to sleep and placed her in a soft play pen across the room. A maid helped me fix my dress and I sat on the floor with Bella, Nicky and Alex as we played together. Bella and I played with dolls in a new doll house Alejo bought her. The boys played with wooden swords and shields, I was sure to have them wear little breastplates and arm armor so they can get used to the feeling. They each took a ride on my back which left me with a slight back ache. Soon Alejo came in and a laugh escaped his lips as he saw Alex and Nicky pretending that Bella and I are trapped in a tower and trying to save us. All the noise probably lured him to the room.

"How are my little lovelies?" he asked kissing the children.

"Play papa." Nicky asked holding up a wooden soldier.

"Yes mijo, I will play." Alejo said as he ruffled Nicky's black hair. We played for two more hours, the children played themselves tired. Alejo and I held the boys while Bella was carried by a maid to their rooms for a nap. Alejo and I retired to our own chambers for a rest.

"What is it my love?" he asked while I sat between his legs. He began massaging my shoulder and back.

"We shall be grandparents in five months time." I said leaning into his touch.

"Maria is a strong girl, she shall be fine. She took care of Elizabeth and will take care of her child." Alejo said and kissed behind my neck wrapping his muscular arms around my body. He knew little jesters such as these warms my insides. We have not laid with each other in two weeks. Alejo laid back and loosened his breeches releasing his engorged manhood. We did not have much time the children took cat naps and had a habit of running into our bedchambers. I licked my lips as I climbed on the bed and lowered my mouth onto his erection.

"Oh Catalina," he moaned as I moved my lips pass the tip. I placed my hand around it stroking him. He moaned as he reached down squeezing my hand. I quickened my pace feeling wetness forming in my own region begging for his touch. I suckled harder, and before I knew it I could not take it anymore and removed my lips from him. I reached under my gown and slid my under linen off. I pulled my gown up to my waist and climbed unto him. I giggled as he stroked his member taunting me. My body filled with lust, want and need. I lift myself up and slowly lowered myself unto his stiffness. I moan and move my hips back and forth slowly. The pleasure was so good. He put his hands on my breast as they bounce and jiggle. I lull my hips as I peered into his eyes. My hands squeezed his nipples as I leaned down. My breast rubs against his chest as I quickened my pace. Suddenly Alejo flipped me over and I was on my back as my legs wrapped around his waist. After a few minutes of vigorous humping he pulled out of me and turned me around and pulled to my knees. I was bent over as he pushed into me roughly. It was so rough, I felt like I was being drilled with rough pleasure. A hot build in my stomach and a few moments of his rough thrusts and I came all over his penis. His thrust provided a slapping sound against me. Vigorously he moved faster and faster until I felt his seed spill into me. It warmed my mid section. As his seep squirted inside me he began his rough thrusts again. Low moans escaped my lips as he pushed in and out. I am enjoying it so much as he continued to spill his seed.

Everything is going so perfect until something caught my eye. As I look to the door, I noticed it was opened and two little scared eyes were peering through. I gasped and stood up the best I could. Alejo stumble to the floor. I quickly pushed my skirts down. My sons little eyes widened and he ran from me.

"What's wrong?" Alejo questioned out of breath.

"Nicky saw us." I said smoothing down my dress while Alejo fixed his breeches. As soon our garments were properly fixed, we walked quickly to Nicky's chambers.

"Nicky!" I called as we entered. His servants stopped what they were doing and bowed and curtsied.

"Has Prince Nicolàs come to his rooms?" I asked them.

"No Your Majesty, His Highness has not entered his rooms." the young maid said. I looked to Alejo as fear engulfed me.

"We shall find him." he assured me. We left his rooms and saw servants in the corridor.

"Have you seen Prince Nicolàs?" I asked when they bowed.

"No My Lady, we have not." I felt my heart beat faster in my chest.

"I want twenty guards to search for His Highness!" I said as I ran back to my chambers hoping he went back there, only I was disappointed that he was not.

After an hour of searching for him, I began to panic. Alejo with twenty guards looked all over the palace and prepared to look on the palatial grounds. I enter a long corridor with large bay windows. The wind was blowing and the breeze made the lining of the curtains dance with the wind. A light breeze tickled my neck and I turn to an opened window. As I overlook the large garden, I noticed the main garden gate was ajar and unlocked. I quickly ran outside to the gardens large gate and pushed it open the rest of the way. 'Please let my son be here.' I silently prayed as I walked in the gate.

* * *

**So...um...I was thinking about Anne Boleyn's execution. On "The Tudors" last episode of the second season, King Henry scoffed at paying the French executioner £15. In the USA that is $23.24.**

**So...in other words, Anne Boleyn got her head sliced off for $15!**

**Anyway, this chapter welcome new challenges for both of the leading women in Brookfield and Spain. Maria is learning how to be a mother of a very important person. Though she is under no pressure, she still fears it all in the end.**

**And Catalina is busy improving Spain and the empire while her children notices she is not there with them like they are used to. Catalina also feels a bit of separation anxiety, but in matters such as these Catalina must create a better future for her people and especially her children.**

**The story will start switching arcs from Maria to Catalina and vise versa.**


	45. Authors Note

**Hello reviewers. I would like to inform you all that Chapter 26 has a second part to it. (Ch.26 pt. 2) Inheritance: Part 2: Her Imperial Majesty. I have forgotten about that chapter and posted it today for you all. It fills in a lot of gaps while Catalina is on her way to Spain. Please go back and read and review. **


	46. Chapter 42: Test

**ANONYMOUS AND REGISTERED REVIEWS ARE REQUIRED!**  
**Characters & Tittles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build**

**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark Hazel, Light/Med Build**

**Jane Seymour-Queen Of England_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim**

**Edward Tudor-Prince Of Wales_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Hazel, Infant**

**Catalina Of Aragon-Queen Of Spain and Holy Roman Empress_Black, Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy**

**Maria Trastamara Barquette of Aragon-Grand Duchess, Her Divine Grace & Heiress Of Brookfield_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim**

**Clarence Barquette Jr.-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace & Heir Of Brookfield_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Brown/Hazel, Light-Med Build**

**Lady Elizabeth Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Red, Pale, Brown, Small**

**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secretary and Earl Of Essex_Black, Tan Pale, Dark, Light Build**

**Thomas More-Lord Chancellor_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Light/Med Build**

**Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small**

**Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small**

**Alejandro Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Austria & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Infant**

**Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Consort Of Spain & Holy Roman Emperor Consort_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build**

**Angelina Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Black, Olive, Honey, Infant**

**Persèus Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy**

**Thomas Wosley-Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build**

**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, Med Build**

**John Seymour- _Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky**

**Edward Seymour-Earl of Hertford, ****Viscount Beauchamp of Hache_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build**

**Thomas Seymour-Lord High Admiral_Black, Tan, Blue, Light Build**

**Clarence Barquette Sr.-Dux Divine (Latin: Divine Ruler) Of Brookfield, Divine Duke, His Diviness, Protector Of The Land_Brown, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Large Build**

**Richard Barquette (Second Son Of the Dux Divine)- Grand Duke, His Divine Grace_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Small**

* * *

**I just want to remind everyone to read and review part 2 of chapter 26. I just added it yesterday. I kind of forgot to add it. Just a reminder to R&R!**

**Also I want to say that this chapter is 17+ and not for people -16.**

* * *

I said a silent prayer and walked slowly to the garden's gate. I took a deep breath and stepped inside. 'Please let my son be in here' I thought to myself. My gardens are large and maze like. Nicolàs is a small boy, he could be anywhere. Though they play in many spots in the garden, a certain spot caught my attention. His most favorite place in the garden are the rose bushes. I take a deep breath and started a slow walk to the area that held the roses. It took all of five minutes to get there. Quietly I looked around for any sign of him. The rose bushes grew to over six feet tall that held sharp thorns on their stems. I searched and search and was about to turn back to the palace and search again there. A thought came to me and I remembered a secluded area in the north corner. Alejo and I had a picnic there a few times. During the last hours of parties and banquets, we sometimes sneak out to the secluded area to be alone and sometimes we had sex out here. We always made sure to blow out the lanterns before we would leave out to the garden and especially before sex. As I searched the area I found nothing. I became disappointed and turned to leave. Before I got two steps I could not help but hear soft cries. I followed my son's cries and finally found him. He was hugging his knees and sobbing. The sight of him broke my heart. In a flash I realized that Henry's royal symbol is the red rose. My rose bushes are the most calming place for Bella and Nicky.

I stepped closer to him and kneeled down and touched his knee. He jumped and gasped that I found him. When I saw his face, his eyes were red and puffy. Tears rolled down his face. Quietly I moved closer and caressed his cheek.

"My son." I whispered not really knowing what to say to him.

"Papa hurt mama?" he asked me. I slowly shook my head and took him in my arms.

"Nicolàs, my son. Your papa was not hurting mama. He and I...were...um" before I could give Nicolàs a straight answer, Alejo's voice interrupts us.

"Nocolàs!" Alejo yelled excitedly. He came running with guards behind him. "My son," he said picking Nicolàs up and hugging him tightly and kissed him. "My son, my boy," he said on the as a tear or two welled in his eyes. "Your mama and I were so worried about you." he breathed as he continued to hug him.

"I was trying to tell him..." I said awkwardly and Alejo understand quickly, "with great difficulty of course." I went on to say. Alejo nodded. He placed Nicky down on the grown and knelt down.

"What you saw in papa's and mama's chamber is how we show our love for each other." Alejo explained to our son. He explained it better that I could.

"Yes mi jo, your papa and I love each other very much and we show it...by what you saw and many other ways." I said caressing his curly black hair.

He looked up to us and with my blue eyes and said, "love me too?" he asked and we all laughed.

"Yes my boy, we love you too, very very much." Alejo said.

"Bella too?" he then asked.

"Yes, we you, Bella, Alex and Angie so very much." I said to him. We walked back to the palace as he was held in my arms.

_July 10, 1538  
Imperial Palace _  
_Monaco  
_  
I was still not use to not exercising daily, let alone five months of it. My mother and the imperial physician said I could walk around and do gentle exercises. The baby within me kicked me everyday. Tomei says it is good and that the child is healthy and strong. I am currently at my desk writing, and it kicked several times. Father has soldiers around me all day, he says it is to protect me but I know he fears I shall leave again one day. Papa has nothing to worry about.

"Will you not allow me to write?" I asked the child jest fully. I could not wait to hold the child. Living in England taught me a valuable lesson, take nothing for granted. The moment I found out I was with child I instantly loved my baby. Though my child is not the only thing that is distracting me. My father received a report saying that Gregor, King of Poland, is currently organizing small raids of coastal villages of all over Europe. I also heard they were invading cities in coastal villages in Paris and the Ottoman empire. This disturbed me very much. When I killed King Rudolph, Prince Gregor was cowering in the royal palace of Poland. King Rudolph and I fought not far from where the prince was. He knows my name, because after I killed his father he was laughed at. The French, Spanish and Italian jested how the weak King Rudolph we killed by a 15 year old girl. After the news of his fathers death Gregor took the throne and vowed he would make Monaco  
pay, namely me. My name is hated by many and loved by few in Poland. It was said King Gregor was a hated king who force his queen to bare him a son and when she gave him a daughter, he gave the child to farmers to raise. He said that daughters were not accepted. The queen watched him give away two daughters until Prince Gregor came along. He raised his son to be an evil king just like him. That was the main reason I snuck to the ships and joined my older siblings in war with Poland. After the king was dead I had an elite team of warriors to search for the two princesses and once they found them, I had them placed with good people who would take good care of them. They now live in Italy and studying in European culture. That was six years ago, now...I just know Gregor wants revenge. I had to warn my aunt Catalina. Spain or the Holy Roman Empire may be in danger if Gregor becomes too strong.

_July 15, 1538  
_**Palace of Empress Catalina I**

The summer heat became almost too much for us. I had the windows opened and allowed the court to progress in one of my many large gardens. The children played with other noble children while Alejo and I sat atop a large podium. We had fan boys fanning us with pure white dove feathers that were sewn into the top of a finely decorated rod. They fanned us as we observed the courtiers mingle with each other. The desert tray is filled with chilled deserts and chilled drinks are being passed around. It was to hot to drink wine and the children took part of the food and drink.

**Prince Nicolàs **

"Come on Bella!" I yelled running after her. She took my toy horse papa gave me. Her and her friends ran throwing it to each other. We ran all through out court. The ladies an men were dancing everywhere. I stop running when I saw a girl I liked. She was looking at the fish in the fountain. Her mama helps my mama, and sometimes she come with her to my house. She is pretty and has pretty hair like mama. Bella sometimes play with her. I remember when I saw mama and papa doing that thing, they said it was to show how much they like each other. I walked over to her, everyone moved low as I walked by. She moved low like everyone else. I saw papa looking under mama's dress in their room, and she like it a lot. She was smiling and making loud noises. I walked up to the girl and nodded.

"Hi." I said to her. Her cheeks was red and ladies behind her giggled.

"Hi." the girl said. I smile and laughed.

"I like you." I said and the ladies around her were really happy. I think she likes me. I like her back too and I went over to her quickly lifting her dress to see what was under it. It was only her legs and some skirts. Is that what papa like under mama's dress. Skirts? Ladies and men everywhere started coming over.

"Your Highness, that is not allowed." Maggie, my Lady Governance said rushing over.

"But I like her." I said as a woman took the girl away. I was about to follow when Maggie took my hand and brought me to mama and papa.

**Empress Catalina I**

A commotion caught everyone's attention over by the fountain. A Lady of mine quickly walked to us.

"Your Majesty, Prince Nicolàs has raised a little girls skirts." I almost jumped from my throne. Alejo began to chuckle. I smacked him on his arm as I rose from my royal seat.

"Prince Nocolàs!" I called out. He ran in front me and Alejo.

"Madre." he said quietly and bowed.

"My son, what is the meaning of this?" I questioned calmly. I just knew this action is from what Alejo told him about how we show our love.

"I..I thought." he stammered trying to form his answer. "I like her." he said quietly. Everyone started giggling and laughing. I motion for him to come to me. He did and put his hands on mine.

"My son" I whispered. "I know you like this little girl, but you do not raise her skirts." I said calmly. He looked confused for a moment and I further explained so he would understand. "Sweetheart, it is improper raise a ladies skirts."

"But Papa..." he said. I cut him off.

"I know what your papa said about showing how you 'love' someone, but you are much too young for that kind of love." I explained as best I could.

"So...I can not like her?" he asked. I caressed his face with my finger.

"Of course you may like her, but never the way you saw mama and papa liking each other." I said.

"Why mama?" he asked.

"Because the way you saw mama and papa showing our love, that is the way you should only show your wife that you love her. Therefore until you are married, you shall have female friends but you will be friendly with them and not like you saw with mama and papa. Do you understand mi jo?" I asked.

"Yes mama, I do." he said

"Now that we cleared that up, we should apologize, right?" I said. He nodded and I took his hand and stood.

"Bring me the child." I said and the little girl was brought to me. She is very beautiful. She wore a turquoise gown with beautiful embroidery. The child was brought by her mother. One of my Ladies in Waiting. They both curtsied.

"Lady Artois," I said referring to the child. She stepped forward and curtsied again. Her French ancestry showed deeply in her face. I looked down to my son and lightly pushed him forward.

"I am sorry my lady." he said quietly and bowed his head to her. She smiled and jumped into his arms. I could not help but laugh. They hugged and each other. Court quickly resumed and we all enjoyed the breeze and delicious trays of food and chilled drinks that were passed around.

Musicians played lovely and Alejo and I took the dance floor. Nicky cut in and we danced for a while. Bella and I danced on the dance floor also. I held her and I twirled her around. Her laughter brought a big smile on my face.

Later around three in the afternoon Alejo wanted to have a large picnic in an open field in the woods. We invited the entire court and had a wonderful time. I sat in the soft plush grass watching as the Spanish court enjoyed themselves.

Everyone accepted the change I brought with me from England. The most appealing part of being Queen of Spain and Queen the Romans are that I am accepted and loved. My nursery is filled with four strong and healthy children. I have an heir, Spain and the empire are rising in education, health, wealth, and most importantly the rich cultures of other kingdoms.

August 22, 1538

I had been dreaming a long while and before I knew it I slowly woke up to three little children jumping on our bed.

"Hmmm" I moaned tired turning over onto my side. Nicky jumped beside me and hugged me. Alejo was already gone. Bella and Alex joined Nicky.

"Happy wedding day mama!" Nicky said.

"Thank you sweethearts." I said to them. I grabbed them all into my arms and kissed them while playfully blowing on their cheeks. We played for a few more minutes, until Alejo came in our bedchambers with servants behind him.

"Happy anniversary mi amor, hello babies." he said. The servants place trays with my and Alejo's favorite delicacies. After we ate our anniversary breakfast I sent the children to be bathed and dressed. A hot bath was ran for Alejo and I. We relaxed in the tub while we lathered each other.

"Thank you my love." I whispered as I positioned myself on top of him. I slowly lowered myself down unto him and rolled my hips as his entire length was sheath inside me. The water swishes around us as my nipples rub up against his chest as he holds my rocking hips. I rode him until we both came only to wash each other again. Once we were done, we dried off and our servants readied us for the day. I sat at my vanity as I lotioned my body with vanilla lotion imported from France. Then my servants pulled my hair up into a bun atop my head. A beautiful golden crown was placed to encircle my bun. I wore a deep purple gown with bell sleeves. The embroidery stitched on my bodice was of violet lace. Jewels lined my bodice and in encrusted in my high collar. Alejo's gentlemen came in after him and he kissed me.

"You look wonderful my sweet." he said as he took my hands to help me up. We kissed and his hands slipped around me and he softly squeezed my behind. I playfully pushed him away.

"You are all dismissed to wait outside." Alejo said to the servants, my ladies and his gentlemen.

"Alejo what are you doing?" I questioned as he came for another kiss. "Have I not pleased you enough in the bath?" I asked as he suckled my neck.

"Yes you have, but I need more to get me through the rest of the day." he said seductively running his hands down my bodice.

"Is that so? Perhaps I spoil you too much." I said as I took my slippers off.

"Spoil me? You have spoiled me the day I saw you climb out of Persie's carriage in Brookfield. Remember that?" he asked leading me to our bed.

"Yes, it was the most happiest moment of my life. It was the day I met my true love." I said as I pushed him on the bed.

"And how shall you please your true love?" he said as he lied back. I smiled and knelt down in front of him. I untied his breeches and took out his swollen erection and stroked it.

"It is not wise to tease me." he said in a moan.

"What makes you think I am teasing you, perhaps the stroke of my hand is what you shall only receive." I said teasing him further. He grabbed my hand and stood up.

"Teasing is not kind." he said as he quickly lift me up and kissed me. "It is our anniversary is it not?" he asked as he kissed me again.

"Yes it is, what do you suppose we do with what little time we have?" I asked as I ran my hands up his chest. One of his brows arched in suggestion. He flopped back on the bed while I went to lock the main door. I quickly assumed a kneeling position. He kissed me again and put his thumb in my mouth. I suckle it and giggle as my own lower region became moist rather quickly. I kissed up his shaft.

"Catalina..." he whispered as my lips went around the tip of his member. My tongue slid over the tip of it and slowly I let him pass my lips. I moan as my head bob slowly as his member invade my mouth over and over again. I began to suckle more and more. Alejo moaned as his legs opened to give me more room to please him. I moan quietly as his pre fluids sept out.

"Hmmm." I moaned slowly though it came out as a humming notice. "Hmmm...hmmm...hmmm..." I moaned as my pleasure quickened.

"Catalina..." Alejo whispered. "Almost there." He whispered again. A few moments later Alejo spilled his seed. It was too late to pull back. "Swallow." he whispered as he held my neck not wanting to ruin my hair. Cautiously I did as told. When he finished I lift my head up and allowed the rest to slid down my throat. "My love, that was wonderful. Did you enjoy it?" he asked as he rested on the bed then stringed up his breeches. I nodded and stood and walked to the bath chamber. I washed my mouth out good and gargle saltwater.

"Are you well?" he asked standing in the door frame.

"Yes, I just needed to...clean up." I said to him. I re applied my makeup and fixed loose strands of hair that fell. I straightened my gown and Alejo and I walked to the door.

"I am well, promise." I said as Alejo kept an eye on me. Before we left I turned to him and kissed him on the lips. "I am well mi amor, let us pray that the day passes quickly so that we may continue." I said and straightened his collar.

"Yes and tonight I shall return the favor whole heartedly." he said grabbing my behind again before we exited our bedchamber.

As we made our way to court our presence were met with adoring courtiers. Anniversary gifts were place on tables at the back of court. The musicians took their places and began to play the waltz. Alejo and I took the dance floor by ourselves. We twirled around and I felt like I was floating on air. As we danced the last few steps of the first part, the courtiers then joined in and danced with us. We had a wonderful time and had dance with the children. We mingled with the courtiers, enjoyed the playing company who did a good performance and received a generous applause from the courtiers. Court went on until the royal herald announced it was time to attend the royal dinner. Elegant tables were placed out in court. The food is placed onto the tables along with wine, honey water and ale.

As everything is settling down, the Alejo announced our anniversary to the court.

"Today we are here to celebrate the 3rd wedding anniversary of Her Imperial Majesty and myself, your Prince consort and Emperor consort." everyone claps as Alejo and I lifts our goblets of wine. The children were seated next to us and had a good time eating different food of many cultures. They ate until their little clothes were tight. After hours of enjoying the dinner it was time to retire to bed. We placed the children to sleep and kissed them goodnight.

"Good night my love." I said to each child then made my way to my own bedchambers. As I entered, I found Alejo naked covered in white rose pedals. I closed the door quietly. I walked slowly to the bed and picked up a pedal.

"White? I would have expected red or yellow, but white is so much..." I trailed of trying to find the right words.

"Pure, innocent, untouched, simply beautiful." he said as some pedals fell onto the bed.

"Yes" I said as he lifts from his position. He stood up and kissed me.

"I love you Catalina." he said as he put his hand under my chin and lifts my head. "You and the children are everything to me." he said.

"I love you too, so very much." I said to him and caressed his cheek. He took my hand and led me to sit on the bed. He leaned behind me and untied the strings to my gown and pulled it down to my shoulders. I pushed my gown down to my angles and placed it on a chair nearby. Alejo untied my corset and threw it to the floor. I was left in my chemise. He left the bed and stood in front of me and slowly pulled my chemise up my body and over my head. I had only my underlinen left. They were silk lace and they slid of just as easily revealing the small soft curls of onyx hair the grew over my private area. He took my hand and led me into bed and placed the rose pedals onto my stomach.

He kissed every part of me and paid the most attention to my breast. I moaned as he suckle my nipples. He trailed kisses to my lower region and once again kissed me there. Then for the next ten minutes he suckled me. I lay in complete pleasure as my eyes closed, legs opened and spread. After a mountain of climaxes we rested until I regained my strength. He kissed me once again and positioned himself atop me. Gently he pushed into me and gentle was his thrusts. I move my hips with his and ran my nails up and down his back. My kisses were on his lips and I bit his shoulder in response to the intensity of the pleasure.

"Mhmm...Lejo...yes!" I moaned as I felt the burning sensation that awaited in my womb. My legs wrap tightly around his waste as my moans grew. "Faster!" I moaned as he obeyed. His hips quickened as I felt like I was being rammed over and over again. As the pleasure intensified I could not hold on to my climax any longer and let it spill from my womb.

"Dio mio!" I breathed exhausted. My legs tightened around his waste as the rest left my body. Alejo still humped me. He humped until his seed filled my womb. We both lay there tire and worn. Alejo slid off of me and rested as he pulled the covers. He wrapped his arms around me.

_2:00am_

"Alejo! Alejo..." I moaned as I was on my stomach. Alejo took me once again as he took me from behind. It is late in the night as we yet again had sex. We once again climaxed. Alejo laid on top me for a while and rolled over. I stayed on my stomach as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

_5:46am_

"Catalina! Catalina!" Alejo screamed as be came. I was on top riding him. My moans are as loud as his as I rocked my hips. No sooner than ten minutes my climax came and I clasped on him. He moan my name one last time as the last of our climaxes left out bodies.

_August 23, 1538_

I was sitting in my office when I received word that a Monacan messenger was in the my parlor.

"Send him." I said. He came in and bowed to me. He hands me the letter and I motioned for one of my servants to show the messenger and his crew to their own rooms. I allowed them to rest for a few days before their journey home.

Quickly I opened the letter. I just knew it was from Persie, and I was right. It was from her.

**_'Dearest Aunt Catalina,_**

**I write you in haste hoping this letter reaches you by late August. My father has been receiving reports about Polish raids. I pray you to be very careful. The Polish King Gregor wishes to raid coastal villages of France and some parts of the Ottoman empire. He is currently building an army of new recruits. Poland is also a every rich country.**

**Six years ago I found that Poland has many gold mines. Gregor can raise much support with a throw of a purse.**

**I also wish to tell you that I am with child. It feels so different. It kicks me and moves inside of me. It is unlike nothing I have every felt before. By the time you receive this letter, I will have entered my sixth month. My physician says I am very healthy. Only a few more months until I give birth. Motherhood will be quite an experience for me.**  
**My siblings says hello and wish you a very good year. Also please kiss Bella, Nicky, Alex and Angie for me.**

**With much love**  
**Your niece**  
**Persie**

As I read the letter I grew concerned. This is my first real test of being empress. In one hours time I summons Alejo, twelve admirals of the Spanish royal fleet, the general of the Spanish army, ten admirals of the imperial navy fleet and the general of the imperial army. Both sides of my military bowed in respect of seeing me.

"Gentlemen, I have called you all here today because I received news of Polish raids." I said, they all nodded. I stood from my desk and walked amongst them. "Our kingdom and empire my be in potential danger. I received a letter from Monaco warning me that each raid gains Poland more and more support to campaign war against her neighbors." I said as I led them and my councilors to the war room. While Persie was still in Spain she helped me architect a state of the art war room with a fully detailed map of the world including the new world across the sea. As we entered the war room we planned out the details of the safety of both lands.

Later that night...

I was up most of the night planning with the admirals and generals. I left my office for my bedchambers. My feet hurt from standing and stooping down all day.

"My love our bed grew old." he said as he pulled the covers back. He helped me undress and embraced me while I slid in bed laying down comfortably. He must have seen the worry on my face.

"Catalina everything will be fine. We are the most powerful nation in Europe." he said as I slid closer to him.

"I know my love, the situation is weighing heavily on me. I do not have only you, Bella, Alex, and Angie to protect. We have a kingdom and a empire to protect. So many lives are at stakes." I said and he hugged me tighter.

"You shall prove to Europe and all the world that Catalina I of Spain and the Holy Roman Empire shall not fail." he said.

"My mother once told me that there are two kinds of rulers. A good ruler takes care and protects the people he or she loves. A great ruler takes care and protects the people all around him or her." I said to my husband.

"Tell me my queen, which ruler are you?" he asked.

"I am a great ruler. I will follow in my mothers footsteps and bring any threats to it's knees." I said.

"That's why I love you, you are so caring and gentle, but at the same time if you are threatened you will not hesitate to take the threat down." Alejo said. That made me smile. I kissed him passionately. He slid his hand up my chemise and into my underlinen. I take a deep breath as I lean into his pleasure. He turned me on my back and lifts himself on top of me my chemise was thrown to the floor. His kisses trailed from my lips to my neck. His suckle tickled me, which earned him a giggle. Alejo went down to my breast. I moaned as pleasure tingled my body. Alejo's lips began to suckle my other breast and fondled the other. He then planted soft kisses on my stomach. I could not help but laugh.

He slid his tongue lower and licked a circle around my navel. I giggled once again as he spread my legs apart. He went lower and lower. The lower he went the more ticklish it became. Once I felt the pleasure between my legs I moaned his name as my back arched. The pleasure as so intense that I grabbed the pillows behind me. Minutes later I came long and hard. I was weak and tired. Alejo crawled up next to me and pulled the covers. A few hours later he took me from behind.

_August 30, 1538  
Infanta's Palace_  
**Her Divine Grace**

I have a lot on my mind as I attend to business as usual. My most closest friend Catherine has recently been married to Charles Brandon. Clarence and I attended the wedding though I am not so forgiving about Charles past with many other women. I know her dowry is very nice and Charles has been a kept man. Henry is very fond of her also. Clarence jested at how William Willoughby married his daughter to the father of have the bastards on this side of Cornwall. When I told Catherine we laughed and jested about our men. She said her father saw it fit to see her married off to a 'respectable' man, though Charles has long since stopped being the 'ladies man' he was known to be. I observed him for quite a while and seen he really cared for Catherine. After work I went down to the comfort room to knit little chemises for the baby.

As I began to knit my child kicked, this time it kicked me in my ribs.

"What is it Maria." Clarence asked as he kissed me and placed his hands on my belly. I smile as he kissed and caressed my stomach. We beard someone clear their throat and captured our attention.

I was shocked to see Cromwell standing there looking at us. Elizabeth skipped in the comfort room with Mamie behind her.

"Sweetheart, while you where busy a guard came announcing Lord Cromwell's presence at the gate. Elizabeth allowed him entrance." she said as she nodded to Cromwell. I looked to Elizabeth.

"And where were you?" Clarence asked.

"She ran from me and before I caught up to the guard he was already on his way to invite Mr. Cromwell in." she explained.

"Elizabeth we shall speak to you later. Mr. Cromwell, what can we do for you." I asked to him.

"Your Divine Graces" he said and bowed, "Her Majesty wishes to purchase select gowns and linen from Her Divine Grace." he said. My eyes lit up.

"Then I shall show her my best work." I said excitedly. His Diviness has given Clarence and I leisure time and we came to Infanta's Palace. A half hour later we were on our way to White Hall. Clarence placed a hand on my belly.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes my love, everything will be fine. I will receive more business if the queen wears my fashion." I said softly. Before I left I kissed him on the tip of his nose. Then he and I left for the carriage. As we rode through the entrance onto the wall, I noticed I haven't been outside Brookfield for quite a while except for Catherine's wedding. The sun shined brightly as the carriage went on to What Hall Palace, my former home.

* * *

**Hello reviewers. Catalina finally has her role tested with the threat of Polish King Gregor. He and Persie has deep history together. **

**Prince Nicolàs is proving to be his fathers son lol. He like little girls and does what he sees his parents do. He is a boy and boys will be boys. He is a sweet boy who cares deeply for everything he loves. **

**And Persie is pregnant! She is doing well at the home though her father keep her guarded daily for he fears he will loose her again. Though she is with child Persèus loves her family and would never think of running away again. **

**Please send your reviews and I appreciated it very much. Happy Holidays! Happy Hanukkah. Happy Kwanza!**


	47. Chapter 43: Left Out

**ANONYMOUS AND REGISTERED REVIEWS ARE REQUIRED!**  
**Characters & Tittles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build**

**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark ****Hazel, Light/Med Build**

**Jane Seymour-Queen Of England_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim**

**Edward Tudor-Prince Of Wales_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Hazel, Infant**

**Catalina Of Aragon-Queen Of Spain and Holy Roman Empress_Black, ****Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy**

**Maria Trastamara Barquette of Aragon-Grand Duchess, Her Divine Grace & ****Heiress Of Brookfield_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim**

**Clarence Barquette Jr.-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace & Heir Of ****Brookfield_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Brown/Hazel, Light-Med Build**

**Lady Elizabeth Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Red, Pale, Brown, Small**

**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secretary and Earl Of Essex_Black, Tan Pale, ****Dark, Light Build**

**Thomas More-Lord Chancellor_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Light/Med Build**

**Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small**

**Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain & Holy Roman ****Prince_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small**

**Alejandro Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Austria & Holy Roman ****Prince_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Infant**

**Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Consort Of Spain & Holy Roman Emperor ****Consort_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build**

**Angelina Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman ****Princess_Black, Olive, Honey, Infant**

**Persèus Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy**

**Thomas Wosley-Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build**

**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, Med Build**

**John Seymour- _Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky**

**Edward Seymour-Earl of Hertford,** **Viscount Beauchamp of Hache_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build**

**Thomas Seymour-Lord High Admiral_Black, Tan, Blue, Light Build**

**Clarence Barquette Sr.-Dux Divine (Latin: Divine Ruler) Of Brookfield, Divine Duke, His Diviness, Protector Of The Land_Brown, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Large Build**

**Richard Barquette (Second Son Of the Dux Divine)- Grand Duke, His Divine Grace_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Small**

The wind from the window blew all through out the carriage. I wore a dark satin blue gown with blue and gold embroidery. My white collar reached my ears, it is laced with silk and lined with blue silk  
ribbons. My hair is pulled up out of my face into a neat bun and I wore a sapphire tiara with diamond earrings. My seven month belly has me glowing. My father in law always parades me around court. He says I am carrying the Barquette legacy in my womb. Richie and Bess, at every chance they get place their ears on my belly and pretend the baby talks to them. They kiss and whisper sweet nothings to my belly and give me toys to play with. As I think about them I giggle to myself.

"What is it?" Clarence asked as his hands went to my belly. The baby moves around once or twice daily though it is not painful, sometimes there are small pains but my physician says it is normal and that the child may stretch sometimes.

"I was just thinking about our siblings." I said smiling and kissed him on the cheek.

"They complete each others silliness." he said jest fully. As the ride continues, I noticed we were just entering London. The people aught to be used to the two thousand soldiers that came with us for protection. Londoners lined up on either side of our soldiers and cheered. I had my window opened and was clearly visible to them. I waved and smiled as we pass them. It was like this all they way to White Hall. As usual the two thousand soldiers stayed outside except for ten. As we entered the palace, we were led to the queen's rooms.

"His and Her Divine Graces." one of her ladies announced. I recognized her. She was my mother's Lady In Waiting.

"Lady Darrel, it is good to see you." I said to her. She nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Your Grace." she said kindly. I nodded and we entered the queen's chambers.

"Your Majesty." Clarence and I said as we bowed to her. I could only go so low due to my belly.

"Please, no titles are allowed in privacy. I am after all your step mother." she said in her naturally sweet voice, then she hugged me.

"Thank you...Jane." I said shyly.

"Your Ma...Jane, I hope you do not mine me going to court to mingle around?" Clarence asked. I knew he did not really want to stay and listen to us prattle on with dresses and other fashions.

"Yes of course, enjoy yourself." she said kindly. Clarence came and kissed my head while patting my stomach than leaving. "Tell me Maria, how far along are you?" she asked as Clarence left her chambers.

"I am seven months along." I said proudly. Jane offered me a seat in a comfortable chair. We were in Jane's outer chambers. Time passed us as we sample so many linen and fabric styles.

"Maria, I would like to purchase all what you have shown me here today." the queen said to me. I gasped an nodded.

"Thank you, Jane." I said and by the time we were done the sun had already set. Jane offered me a cup of calming tea, I gladly accepted. We talked for a little bit longer until the baby kicked. I gasped as I  
spilled tea all over my gown.

"Oh Maria, are you well, is it the child." Jane asked worried.

"Yes, the baby kicked me again and made me spill my tea." I said disappointed that I ruined my gown. Clarence came back into the room with our guard and saw my dress.

"What happened?" he asked and put his hands on my bodice. I looked to him.

"I spilled my tea when the baby kicked." I said simply. He caressed my belly and kissed my cheek.

"All is well, I shall buy you as many dresses as you want." he said with a genuine small.

"Do not worry I will have a servant get out a new dress for you." Jane offered. I was about to thank her when the child kicked again, more harder. I dropped my goblet and placed my hands protectively over my stomach.

"Maria!" Clarence asked as he grabbed me and set me down in a chair.

"Get the Physician!" Jane yelled to her Lady.

"No." I said weakly. "It is just a kick."

"Maria we just want to make sure that there are no threats to the child." Clarence said, I agreed and he swept me from my feet. Jane led us to my former chambers. A few short minutes later Dr. Linacre came and bowed to Clarence, Jane and I.

Your Majesty, Your Divine Graces. It is a pleasure and honor." he said to us mainly looking to me. "Lord Clarence." he said clearing his throat. "Perhaps Your Divine Grace should leave for the outer chambers while I look at Her Divine Grace." he suggested. Clarence shook his head. "Maria is my wife, and the child means the world to me." Clarence said while he stood by me. Dr. Linacre nodded and began. He examined me for a while, checking my vital signs and asking if I had pains throughout the pregnancy.

"No, sometimes it would be strong kicks but not as strong as the last one." I said. He listened as I told him of the previous feelings during the last seven months.

"Your Divine Grace needs not to worry. Children grow a little aggressive during the finally weeks of pregnancy. It is common amongst young women especially. May I speak frankly?" he asked.

"Yes." Clarence said.

"Your Divine Grace is still...a child. A child who's body is still growing. Though you are so young your body is still growing and that makes the child within a bit aggressive. Due to your growing body, you  
are getting stronger, getting taller and your hips are still expanding. The almost constant process requires the child to move more and more. The baby is about to come out in a few weeks and will move  
more. Though I strongly suggest that you return to your home and start your confinement immediately." he said with an unemotional face.

"We understand, Dr. Linacre." Clarence said as he reached into his purse and gave the doctor a few one thousand crown coin pieces. His eyes widened for a short second and quickly placed his small fortune in his purse that is stringed to his robes and left.

"I must inform my father once we return home, he will probably lock you up." Clarence said jest fully lightening our moods. I giggled as I tried to leave the bed.

"Sweet heart, please be careful." he said helping me up.

"It is far too late for travel, especially for a pregnant woman. The two of you shall spend the night here and depart early tomorrow morning. Your...guards can sleep in the vacant servant quarters" Jane  
said kindly to Clarence and I.

"Of course Your Majesty and thank you. We are very thankful to stay on your invite and grateful for your kindness." Clarence said kindly.

Jane smiled and nodded. "You two are my family, and is expecting my grandchild. I only wish to see to your comfort." Jane finished as she stood up.

"Thank you Jane." I said to her.

"Wonderful. I will leave you to for the night, but I wish for you two to join me at breakfast before you depart." she said and I nodded accepting her offer. She soon left the chambers. My Ladies in Waiting  
came and helped me take off my dress. I soaked my feet for a while and took my hair down. Afterwards I slid in bed laying back against the pillows as Clarence slid in.

"Queen Jane is a very kind woman. Compared to your father she is a saint." Clarence commented.

"She is very kind. I only hope that she is not wasted on my father." I said as I relaxed.

"Hopefully she shall make him truly happy." he said. I slid next to him and bed and laid my head against his chest. His heartbeat comforted me. As I drift off I felt his arms around me and his lips  
pressed against my forehead.

_August 31, 1538_  
**The Queen's Chamber**

"I thank you for inviting my husband and I to breakfast." I said curtsying to her as Clarence bowed.

"You should not return to Brookfield on an empty stomach." she said.

"Thank you Jane. You are very thoughtful." Clarence said as he plucked a grape in his mouth. Jane nodded and her Ladies poured her and Clarence wine and filled my goblet with honey water.

"Have you two decide on names?" she asked. I instantly smiled, happiness bubbled inside me at just the thought of my child.

"Yes, we have. If it is a daughter we have decided to name her Catalina Maria Barquette. If it is a son, he shall be named Clarence Marion Barquette III." I said proudly.

"That is wonderful Maria, but are you not going to give the child the name of Tudor also? He are she may inherit great lands and estates from His Majesty" she said and my brows arched. I placed my goblet on the table. Clarence and I had a long discussion on the subject a few weeks ago. It as not one of our favorite talks.

"Jane, Clarence and I have decided not to give any of our children my father's name. We think that...it is best that our children grow up without the knowledge that I was once a great princess or that the  
King's Majesty is their paternal grandfather. We only want them to know Their Imperial Majesties as grandparents...we find that it is much easier that way." I explained and for a moment she looked really  
sad. I hated to see her sad, especially if I caused her heartache.

"I am sorry to hear that Maria. I was really hoping that our children can play together." she said kindly. I knew that I was really angry at my father and not Jane. It would be wrong of me to fault her on  
anything. I looked to Clarence and he nodded slightly.

"Our children can play together, and they shall." I said. "Forgive me, I should not hold against you what I hold against my father. Of course my brother shall play with his little niece or nephew." I said to her. We spoke for a few minutes more and prepared to leave.

"Maria, Prince Edward has been brought from Ludlow Castle for a visit, would you like to see him before your departure ?" Jane asked and I nodded quickly.

"Of course, I have not seen him in four months since his christening." Then we left for his chambers which was not far from the Queens'. Unfortunately for me, the king as there. He saw Clarence and I behind the queen and we locked eyes. I took a quiet breath and Jane, Clarence and I bowed to His Majesty.

"Jane." he said not taking his eyes off of me.

"Henry" she answered kissing his cheek.

"Mary." he said and I curtsied again. He did not even acknowledged Clarence. Clarence held back a smirk.

"We have come to see Edward husband." Jane said as she kissed Edward's head.

"Of course." the king said leaving. He noticed my stomach and stopped in his steps. He looked at my belly for a few seconds and left the room.

**King Henry**

My son gurgled as I kissed Edward's forehead. He is now seven months and is getting strong according to Linacre. I had Hans Holbein paint his portrait two weeks ago and I had a miniature in a silver locket around my neck.

"Her Majesty the Queen." a servant announced. I smiled with happy thoughts as she walked in. My smile flattened when I saw my very pregnant daughter and him with her. From what I hear, she is seven  
months pregnant with her first child. In October I shall be a grandfather. I rose from my seat and handed Edward to his nurse and left the room. I could not stand the thought of her getting married  
without permission. Now she is pregnant and only sixteen years old! I remember when she was so young and loved me so much. That was not that long ago. As she grew I realized she looked more like her mother than she did me. Katherine has been in Spain more than a year now. She often occupy my thoughts, a particular thought came to mind.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_May 10, 1528_

We were on our way to Ludlow for Mary's sixth birthday. I decided to surprise her so it would be just us.

"I can not wait to see the look on Mary's face." I said to Katherine who sat beside me in the moving carriage.

"Yes, she will be very much surprised." Katherine agreed. We were riding for a long while, the carriage ride takes slower that horseback.

"Do you think you are with child?" I asked. She gasped.

**Queen Katherine of Aragon POV of flashback**

"Do you think you are with child?" he asked. I gasped.

"No husband, I believe I am not." I said quietly. He grew aggravated and slouched back in his seat.

"I do not see why not. I spilled my seed inside you twice last month. Why are you not yet pregnant!" he almost yelled.

"Husband please, you know as well as I do that these things take time." I reasoned. He slid next to me and kissed me, his lips practically smashed mine.

"Henry.." I tried to say, but he was so rough. Finally he stopped and I caught my breath. He began to undo his breeches slid them down.

"Henry, not here. We are in a moving carriage." I said the last part in a whisper hoping he would stop.

"Come, let me take you." he said as his hand stroked his member.

"Henry, we should not, I am not comfortable with this." I said as I slid away.

"Katherine you have had four...unsuccessful pregnancies." he said to me. I looked down ashamed as he spoke the truth. He knew how painful it was for me to think about my children.

"You do not have to say it so hurtfully." I said quietly. He must have seen the hurt in my eyes.

"Katherine my love, I did not mean to hurt you. It is just that I wish to have more children." he said as he caressed my cheek. "More children with you." he added softly.

"I want so much to give you an heir Henry, you know this." I pleaded with him.

"I know Katherine. As Queen and King we must do what is best for England." he said softly.

"I know Henry, God, Mary, you and England are my first priority." I told him as my hand reached his face. We only had sex twice in the last month. I wanted to have him so much more but he would prefer the beds of my Ladies. It is almost rare that he slept with me or showed any interest in me. Though when he does make an effort to visit my bedchambers, I gladly receive him.

"Come, sit on my lap." he said, I did as told and slid on his lap. He lifted my dress and skirts. He pulled down my under linen. I gathered my gown over my waist as he places his manhood at my entrance. I  
slowly lower myself on him. He slowly slid in as he moaned deeply inside me. He place his hands on my hips and moves his hips into mine. Gasps and whimpers escapes my lips, it was not painful. I was having a hard time believing Henry was taking me in a carriage, a moving carriage at that. Though I am uncomfortable, I could not help but feel pleasure during this time. Before I knew it, I found myself having an orgasm. I moaned as my strength left my body.

**King Henry**

Katherine came and was tired afterwards. I was almost there, my hips slammed into hers. Then I came inside of her. I was breathing hard as I pushed Katherine to the other side of the carriage. I fixed my  
breeches while Katherine pulled her underlinen up and pushed her skirts down. We sat quiet for the rest of the ride.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Thinking about this left a sour taste in my mouth. Five months after I took her she miscarried. That was the last time Katherine became with child, my child. That is until she gave Alejandro a strong and healthy son. That boy was supposed to be mine! She humiliated me in front of all Europe. Then I received word that the all mighty Empress has a new child that was born premature and survived. The little girl is named Angelina.

She gave her new husband two healthy children within two years. She has been my queen for many years and all she has to show for it three dead sons, two dead daughters and a useless girl.

"Henry!" Jane called snapping me out of my thoughts, I jumped in fright.

"Jane." I said to her.

"I have been calling you for a few minutes. Are you well husband." she asked in concern.

"Yes, I am well I was just thinking." I said as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"About what my love?" she asked. She is so sweet and innocent. I smile and thought about telling her my thoughts.

"I was only thinking about Katherine. Mary reminds me of her." I said truthfully. She looked sad for a moment then smiled.

"What is wrong dear, can I not think about my former queen from time to time?" I asked annoyed.

"Of course you can husband, it is just that...I asked Maria to come in hope of bringing you two closer." she said.

"Jane! Mary has chose to openly defy me and leave London and marry a man without my permission. She has done nothing but try to avenge what I did to her mother." I said angrily. "Sweetheart, you may purchase your fabrics and linens from her but that is as far as it goes. No more inviting her to the palace without my permission." I was not happy she allowed Mary and her husband in my palace, anything could have happened, especially with my son here.

"Henry, please just listen!" she pleaded. "I was told that I could not have any more children." she said almost in tears. "That hurts me dearly, I thought I could not bear such unfortunate things. Now I see  
you and Maria act as though you do not love each other! What hurt me the most is when I asked Maria what names they chose for the child, I was surprised that she left out the name Tudor. When I ask about it she said that she and Lord Clarence saw it fit in not allowing the child to know you as a grandfather, any of their children. Henry it hurts me deeply and I am very hurt by that fact." she said with tears in her eyes. Mary said that she does not want me to be her children's grandfather. Now this has Jane hurt inside. This I can not bear, seeing Jane upset by this is hurtful enough. Mary has made it clear she did not want me to be in her life. I know Jane is hurting now, but she will soon get over it. I shall get her mind off Mary one way or another.

* * *

**This chapter Left Out is mainly about Henry and Jane (mainly Henry) ****being left out of Maria's child's upbringing. Though he acts strong ****and pretends he does not care, he is in fact hurting that Maria has ****completely turned cold toward him.**

**Please review. I want hear your opinion on this chapter!**


	48. Chapter 44: Cans

**Here is the chapter everybody has been waiting for!** **I hope you like it.**

**ANONYMOUS AND REGISTERED REVIEWS ARE REQUIRED!** **Characters & Tittles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build**

**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark Hazel, Light/Med Build**

**Jane Seymour-Queen Of England_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim**

**Edward Tudor-Prince Of Wales_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Hazel, Infant**

**Catalina Of Aragon-Queen Of Spain and Holy Roman Empress_Black, Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy**

**Maria Trastamara Barquette of Aragon-Grand Duchess, Her Divine Grace & Heiress Of Brookfield_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim**

**Clarence Barquette Jr.-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace & Heir Of Brookfield_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Brown/Hazel, Light-Med Build**

**Lady Elizabeth Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Red, Pale, Brown, Small**

**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secretary and Earl Of Essex_Black, Tan Pale, Dark, Light Build**

**Thomas More-Lord Chancellor_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Light/Med Build**

**Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small**

**Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small**

**Alejandro Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Austria & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Infant**

**Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Consort Of Spain & Holy Roman Emperor Consort_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build**

**Angelina Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Black, Olive, Honey, Infant**

**Persèus Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy**

**Thomas Wosley-Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build**

**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, Med Build**

**John Seymour- _Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky**

**Edward Seymour-Earl of Hertford, Viscount Beauchamp of Hache_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build**

**Thomas Seymour-Lord High Admiral_Black, Tan, Blue, Light Build**

**Clarence Barquette Sr.-Dux Divine (Latin: Divine Ruler) Of Brookfield, Divine Duke, His Diviness, Protector Of The Land_Brown, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Large Build**

**Richard Barquette (Second Son Of the Dux Divine)- Grand Duke, His Divine Grace_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Small**

* * *

_September 3, 1538_

As I lay in bed my child let's me know it is still there by kicking me and moving around. Clarence left early this morning and won't return for a few hours. Mamie and Bess came to visit me. Bess laid her ear to my belly and talked to the baby.

"Baby in there." she said and tickles me. I giggle and laughed. Mamie came into my chambers and Bess jumped in her arms.

"You look like you are going to pop." she said jestfully poking me. I laughed lightly and rubbed my stomach.

"I feel like I am about to pop." Elizabeth made popping noises with her mouth which caused us to laugh. I was laying back on pillows and almost eight months pregnant. I am always tired, hungry and lazy. Being pregnant is very much tiresome and most days I only rested. 'Only one month to go.' I thought to myself.

_September 4, 1538_

I was awakened by Mamie early this morning.

"Maria, there is a Spanish messenger at the wall who asks for entrance." at hearing this I sat up on my elbows and nodded.

"Yes, allow him entry." I said the last part in a yawn. While a guard went to get him Mamie helped me get washed and dressed me in a silk chemise and robe. Soon I was in my outer chambers and waited.

_One and a half hours later..._

"Mamie I completely forgot that it take about two hours from the wall to Christendom Palace." I said eating a small piece of almond honey tart. We were back at Christendom Palace. Papa wanted me here to give birth, he visits me almost everyday. Two days ago he brought me my favorite desert. Almond honey tart with almond shavings and sweet milk. Today it is warm out with a breeze, I had a servant open the window to my outer chambers. Not two seconds later my mothers favorite messenger, Paulo came to me with gifts and toys for my baby. She also sent a portrait of herself, my stepfather Alejandro and the children my siblings. I was surprised at how big Bella, Nicky and Alex have gotten. She also sent a portrait of my newest sister, Angelina.

"Please inform my mother that her gifts are very comforting to me and brings great joy." I said to Paulo.

"Her Imperial Majesty will love to hear her gifts are comforting to her firstborn." he said smiling. I took a quill and parchment and wrote to her. By the end of the day all the gifts were place in Clarence and my chamber until the baby arrives next month.

_October 16, 1538_

I have been waiting almost impatiently for any sign pain or labor. So for, it has only been a few rough kicks and stretching. Mamie says I need to calm myself, worry is not good for the child. Clarence is more worried and nervous than I am. He made me laugh so hard when I nudged him awake one night, I had a deep craving for sweet grapes and tea. I giggle to myself and earned myself a look from Elizabeth.

"Funny." she said while laying next to me. I smiled to her.

"Cans make me laugh." I said using her nick name she gave Clarence. We laugh together. Then out of nowhere, warm water spilled from between my legs.

"Ohhh, you wet bed." Elizabeth said pointing at the wetness that soaked the bed. I was too in shock to say anything. My mind went blink until Bess's small hand pushed me to realization. In a swift motion fear gripped me tightly. Once I got my voice back I called for help.

"Mamie!" I yelled as servants flooded in.

"Your Divine Grace, the divine governance is attending the gardens, I shall have her sent up." the servant said and ordered another servant to get her. I whined at a wave of pain that surged through me. My servants came around the bed and tried to comfort me as best as they could. Most of them were women in their thirties and knows the pains of birth.

"My Lady is it the child!" my head Lady asked as she put her hands in mine. I squeezed as the pain continued.

"The child is coming!" I said groaned to them. A choir of gasps surrounded me. Julia scooped up a frightened Elizabeth and quickly left my chambers.

"I shall inform His Diviness!" another maid said and ran from the room. Not one minute later Mamie came bursting through the door.

"Oh my owl, I am here. I have already told a servant get the two midwives and lead physician!" Mamie said, I nodded as the intense pressure and pain slowly became worst. I screamed loud as my voice could carry. The servants prepared me for childbirth.

"Clarence!" I called out.

"Do not worry my sweet, a servant is on his way to Whitehall to tell him the news." Mamie said holding my hand. "Maria you need to take deep breaths until the physician and midwives arrive." Mamie said rubbing my belly. I nodded as we continued breathing exercises. A half hour later my lead physician came with two midwives who settled themselves in my chambers. Soon we began the pushing.

"My Lady, when the pain comes I need you to push as hard as you can!" the physician ordered. She and the two midwives are apart of my team of physicians. A little time passed as I did what I was told. Pain came and I pushed as hard as I could, the child inside pushed down my belly a little.

"Very good, Your Divine Grace, very good." she said. The two midwives held my legs back and continued to coach me through the pushing and breathing. The way how this was going I knew I would be in pain most of today and probably after the sun sets.

**Clarence Barquette**

Her Majesty yet again needed silks and fabrics from Maria's business. Trastamara Embroideries became even more popular here in Whitehall. Trastamara Embroideries administrator of business Daniel Cobbs accompanied me on the visit. Maria is still in bed and the child won't come for another few days. As the Queen looked over our merchandise I asked Her Majesty for permission to attend court. She agreed and said it is an honor to have a Brookfielder attend court.

Court in Whitehall is very different from court in Brookfield. People here, are uptight amongst other things. I even saw Her Majesty's brother's wife take another man behind a large crimson curtain. I cringed at the thought, there never would have been such disrespect in my fathers court. As I looked around, His Majesty's and my eyes locked for a few seconds. Then he looked away, so did I. He seemed to be sitting on his throne enjoying himself. After a while everyone started to dance to the tune the violinist was playing. Soon I and Maria's best friend Catherine took to the dance floor and dance with the other courtiers. We laughed and dance for a while, she even had to tell me some moves to keep up.

"Catherine, Maria and I were speaking and we would like to have you as our child's Godmother." Catherine's eyes grew wide and she stopped dancing in the middle of the song. She looked in my eyes and curtsied low to me.

"I am so very much honored to be your child's Godmother." Catherine said through watery eyes. I bowed my head in respect.

"I shall make a fine Godmother." she said. Maria's and my decision brought great happiness to her. "Who shall be your choice for Godfather?" Catherine asked.

"We have a person in mind, but we shall ask him once the child is born." I explained. She nodded and we continued to dance.

After the first dance, the second song started. His Majesty took a young Lady to the dance floor. We were all having a marvelous time until one of my father's guard come up to me and bowed down quickly.

"My Lord, Her Divine Grace has entered into childbed. My eyes went wide. I began to breathe hard and quickly left the palace. Leaving Mr. Cobbs behind. The two thousand guards were barely given time to mount their horses. I do not remember the ride home.

As my horse galloped through Brookfield people made way as I galloped through. Christendom Palace came into view and I ride faster. As I entered into the court yard, I hopped from my horse and ran as fast as my feet can take me to our bedchambers. I raced through the palace and into the living quarters, on my way to my bedchambers I was immediately stopped in my steps hearing Maria's cries and screams. It just brook my heart. I quickly walked into our outer chambers and was stopped by servants and maids. One maid informed Maria of my presence. I sat down nervously while silently praying for the health of my wife and child. One hour later, Catherine and her mother came.

"How is she?" Maria de Salinas asked before my Maria let out another scream.

"I have a maid leaving every hour to tell me how she progresses. It should be another few minutes before the maid comes back again." I said just as my father and Richie walked in the room.

"Papa" I tried to sound brave but they all heard the fear in my voice.

"My son, all is well, how is she?" he asked. Before I spoke a maid came from our chambers.

"Your Diviness, Your Divine Grace." she said while bowing.

"Please tell me, is she doing fine?" I asked before she uttered another word.

"Her Divine Grace is doing fine. The child is still within." she said curtsying.

"Thank you." I said and sat back down. Catherine, her mother and my father joined me. We sat in wait, and waited and waited.

_Seven hours later..._

**Maria Barquette**

"Almost there, one more big push!" my physician said as she sat before my widely opened legs. I pushed as hard as I could. All the energy in me was spent as the child within slid out of my womb. As I fell against the plush half soaked pillows, my ears was filled with a child's wail. I was too week to asked what I had.

Mamie, who held my hand and comforted me held me close to her.

"My love you have done it. You are a mother!" she said with tears in her eyes while pressing my forehead with a towel. I summoned the strength to speak.

"What is it, is it healthy?" I asked her and she looked to the midwife.

"My Lady, you have had a healthy son." I laughed and cried softly when she gave him to me. My son yawned and gurgled in my arms. He looks like a little Clarence. He has my hazel eyes, his father's tanned skin and my brown hair though his is light brown now. It shall darken when he grows. A maid went outside the bedchamber to inform my husband and who ever else were waiting. Seconds later Clarence, Richie, papa, Maria and Catherine came in. Clarence immediately sat by my side. He looked at our son with unshed tears in his eyes.

"My son." he whispered as a lone tear rolled down his cheek.

"He's beautiful." Papa said and pat Clarence on the back. "Well done Clarence. Your mother would have been proud." papa said hugging Clarence, who hugged him back.

"Maria are you well?" he asked and I nodded. All previous pain has been forgotten. My chemise was soaked in sweat, I passed our son to his father who kissed his head.

"You have made me the happiest man alive, though I would still be this happy if you gave me a girl." he said and I smiled in response. "What shall be the child's name?" Mamie asked.

"Clarence Marion Barquette III" Clarence said proudly. Mamie nodded. "Will Your Divine Graces inform the King?" she asked, Clarence looked to me and I sat up to better address the question.

"Send messenger to inform Her Majesty." I said not really caring about the King. After a while of quietly speaking and embracing the enchanting little boy in my arms, maids came in to bathe us. A warm bath was drawn up for me and my son. My physician said not to use bath oils or bath salts, only sensitive soap. Luckily my mother sent me sensitive soaps months ago. I slowly with the help of Mamie, left the bed and carefully walked to the bath chamber. Clarence held our son while Catherine and Mamie helped me. Maria also came and helped me get undress. Carefully I sunk in the warm water, Clarence came and placed our baby on my arms I sat him atop my slowly shrinking belly. Maria gave me the soap, Catherine gave me the washcloth and Mamie coached me in bathing him. I gently washed over his small body. He gurgled and cried a little but calmed down. Once we were finished bathing, I carefully gave my son to Mamie who held a warm towel awaiting for him. After I left the tub and put on a fresh chemise, I ate a pear and drank cooled honey milk. Our mattress was replaced and bed remade. I slid in the newly replace bed and took comfort in the new sheets and pillows. Mamie gave little Clarence to me and I loosened my chemise. Mamie showed me how to rub my nipple on his lips and gently squeezed so that a drop of milk left my breast. Baby Clarence latched on and a smile graced my lips. After about fifteen minutes he let go of my nipple. Mamie reassured me that all was well and that he was ready to be burped. I laid him on my shoulder and gently pat his back. After a few minutes of this he burped and everyone laughed quietly. Papa came back with an eager Bess who wanted very much to see me. Clarence picked her up and place her on the bed. She looked so marveled at her new baby nephew.

"Baby." she whispered as she touched his head. Richie came over and kissed his cheek.

"Elizabeth, Richard, this is your new little nephew, Clarence." I said.

"Cans." she whispered again. I nodded to her.

"Let us call him Cans for short." I said with a smile. I kissed little Cans and quietly sung a Spanish lullaby to him.

**Whitehall Palace** _October 16, 1538_ **Queen Jane**

"Your Majesty, a messenger form Christendom Palace." my sister in law Lady Hartford said after she curtsied. I quickly looked up. Maria must have had the child.

"Good, send him in." I said I was in my bedchamber when she left. Henry allowed Edward to visit and I had him in my arms. My husband came in and took our son in his arms as he kissed his head. The messenger came soon after. He bowed to us and began to speak. "Your Royal Majesty, I have come to inform you that Her Divine Grace, Maria Barquette has delivered a strong and healthy son for Brookfield." he said with his hands closed behind his back. I was about to speak but the King spoke before I did.

"A boy, are you sure?" he asked as if he could not believe it.

"Yes King of England, His Divine Grace is picture of perfect health." the messenger said.

"You are dismissed!" Henry seethed.

"Henry, what is wrong." I asked worriedly.

"That...girl gave birth to a son! She did not even ask my permission to get married in the first place, let alone HAVE A SON!" he yelled at me scaring Edward into tears.

"Henry please, you are scaring our son." I said cautiously. He calmed himself.

"I am sorry my love, I did not mean to scare him." he said petting Edwards head.

"Why are you really angry?" I asked him.

"Because every time I hear that she is succeeding without my help, I become angry." he confided.

"She was supposed to stay in London, not run off and get married. She is not supposed to do as she wishes. She is just a woman! She is supposed to ONLY OBEY MY ORDERS and not change her name, take my youngest daughter, get married and have a son. Can you believe she believes I lied to her all her life. She says I illegally illegitimated her only because I was angry with her mother. Am I not the King of England!" he yelled again.

"Oh Henry, illegitimating someone is heartbreaking to them. Can you not see how she feels?" I asked softly. He came to my side, and took a deep breath.

"Of course I have considered her feelings. She thinks I do not love her but I do. It was SHE who severed ties between us." his said as his face became red.

"Husband, you should calm yourself, we are only talking." I said wanting to end the conversation. He huffed out air and pinched his nose.

"Jane, we are in a fragile position. Mary did not marry just any man, her husband his very powerful, his father even more. More powerful than me or any King in Europe. That makes her the most powerful woman in Europe." he said.

"What does her power has to do with us?" I asked.

"Mary and I are on severely bad terms now. I illegitimated her and Elizabeth due to my unsatisfactory with their mothers. Now that she has given that boy a son, Mary can convince her husband to march on London and overthrow me, us. My council and I have been speaking, they also share my thoughts. Our days may be numbered as King and Queen. Edward would not have a kingdom to rule. They are a very big threat to us!" he said in a deathly calm voice. I have heard whispers of such a thing but surely Maria would not do something like that. Surely she would not harm us or my son. Her bloodline has a taste for war, he mother and grandmother proved that. "Sweetheart, if Brookfield is as strong as her husband boasted, all of Europe may be in danger, with us being her first monarchs to overthrow." he said as he took my hand. Fear began to creep it's way inside me. Suddenly I feared Mary. It is not like Henry is an all good doing King. What he did to her was wrong and she would be well within her right to overthrow him now that she has the power to do so.

"All we can do now is pray that she does not exact her revenge on you." I said without thinking. He looked at me in anger.

"Do you, like the rest of England, believes I deserve her wrath?" he yelled. I said nothing for a while.

"Like I said husband. All we can do is pray." I said and he stormed from the room as kissed my sons head.

* * *

**Clarence (Cans) Marion Barquette is finally here and King Henry fears for his kingdom. Though he is right, Maria has all the reasons in the world to overthrow him. If it was me, I would diffidently march on ****London. Most diffidently. Sorry about the late chapter. I can do so much on my cell phone lol. Please r&r and speak your mind. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	49. Chapter 45: Bloodlines

**Hello how are you! How was your New Year, mine was great. I just know the Anne lovers will love this chapter lol.**

**ANONYMOUS AND REGISTERED REVIEWS ARE REQUIRED!**  
**Characters & Tittles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build**

**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark ****Hazel, Light/Med Build**

**Jane Seymour-Queen Of England_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim**

**Edward Tudor-Prince Of Wales_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Hazel, Infant**

**Catalina Of Aragon-Queen Of Spain and Holy Roman Empress_Black, ****Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy**

**Maria Trastamara Barquette of Aragon-Grand Duchess, Her Divine Grace & ****Heiress Of Brookfield_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim**

**Clarence Barquette Jr.-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace & Heir Of ****Brookfield_Blonde, Tan Pale, Cash Gray, Light-Med Build**

**Clarence Marion Barquette-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace Of Brookfield_Brown, Tan Pale, Hazel, Small**

**Lady Elizabeth Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Red, Pale, Brown, Small**

**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secretary and Earl Of Essex_Black, Tan Pale, Dark, Light Build**

**Thomas More-Lord Chancellor_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Light/Med Build**

**Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small**

**Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small**

**Alejandro Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Austria & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Infant**

**Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Consort Of Spain & Holy Roman Emperor Consort_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build**

**Angelina Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Black, Olive, Honey, Infant**

**Persèus Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy**

**Thomas Wosley-Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build**

**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, Med Build**

**John Seymour- _Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky**

**Edward Seymour-Earl of Hertford, Viscount Beauchamp of Hache_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build**

**Thomas Seymour-Lord High Admiral_Black, Tan, Blue, Light Build**

**Clarence Barquette Sr.-Dux Divine (Latin: Divine Ruler) Of Brookfield, Divine Duke, His Diviness, Protector Of The Land_Brown, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Large Build**

**Richard Barquette (Second Son Of the Dux Divine)- Grand Duke, His Divine Grace_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Small**

* * *

**Christendom Palace**  
_October 20, 1538_  
**HDG Maria Barquette**

My son's hazel orbs peered into mine as he suckled my breast.

"He has your eyes." Clarence said as he watched us.

"Yes he does, he has your tanned skin, your wonderfully made chin and his eyes may turn from hazel to light gray, like yours my love." I said as I kiss Cans.

"We are parents now, everything shall change for the both of us." he said as he caressed Cans' head.

"I Know, Mamie will have her hands full with both Bess and Cans." Bess usually gets the most of Mamie's attention, now she has to share with Cans. Cans stopped his suckle as if he felt I was thinking of him. He then yawned and I close my chemise. I place baby Clarence on my shoulder and gently pat his back.

"Clarence, I need you to be in his life. Not just visiting him from time to time. I need you to teach him how to be a man. Do not be like my father and only come sometimes." I said sincerely. In truth, the last thing I need is an absent father for my children. Clarence knelt down in front me.

"Maria my love, I would never become anything like your father. I will be in our son's life, in every child you give me. Even our daughters, I shall be so happy when we have lovely daughters who looks just like their mother. I would love to teach my girls who to do things, as much as I teach our sons. I refuse to be a 'sometimes' father, I shall be there for all of you everyday of my life." he said proudly. I had tears in my eyes. Clarence has been acting more proud than usual. Being a father makes him see life very different.

"Promise." I whispered to him as he moved close and kissed me. I had my heart shattered by a man I trusted with my whole heart before, I could not go through something so horrible again.

"Promise." he said as he kiss Cans on the top of his head.

"I love you so much Clarence." I said to him as I peered in his eyes. He caressed my cheek.

"I love you more than you shall ever know." he whispered as Cans burped. I handed him to his father. He gurgled lightly as he changed hands.

"He is so very beautiful, Maria." Clarence said kissing Cans head.

"If God pleases, he shall be followed by more beautiful children." his eyes lit up when I said that. Cans is but four days old. My physician and Dr. Carlos said I will be churched in a two days and fully recovered by November 30th. Clarence and I shall be patient until then. I gently rocked him in my arms as Mamie, Bess and Richie enters our bed chambers.

_October 22, 1538_**  
St. Edwards Cathedral  
Lady Suffolk  
**  
St. Edward's cathedral is filled with nobles on each sides of the wall. The cathedral is one of the largest cathedral in England as of yet. I was told the seating held exactly 2,000 people. Nearly 1,200 of those guests are Brookfielders. His Diviness granted Clarence and Maria's request to allow the christening to take place outside of Brookfield. Although baby Clarence is in line for the throne of Brookfield, Maria has many close friends and supporters outside of the wall. It would be a great risk to allow all of the outsiders in Brookfield, it was very wise for them to christen baby Cans in a place were both side are comfortable being. His Majesty was kind enough to allow the christening to take place on the English side of the wall. Charles told me in confidence that the royal council urged His Majesty to allow the Brookfielders to christen their heir in St. Edward's Cathedral. He also says that the King fears the child Maria has given Clarence and fears that there shall be soon an uprising. I assured Charles that Mary would do no such thing. He told the King that I was to be the child's Godmother. Her Majesty was delighted and His Majesty invited Charles to a long meeting with his council. They were speaking about me and my personal relationship with Maria no doubt. I paid no mind to His Majesty, when he is fearful he can be unpredictable.

The cathedral is an hours ride east of London. The structure was built from gray stones that were carved from a Scottish quarry from what I hear. Early this morning when I enter, I was taking back by the decor of the church. The high windows brought the spears of beautiful sunlight in the church. The people in charge of decorating the church has done a good job. Flags of Clarence and Maria's family hung low from the ceilings. The walls are beige and the divine and imperial coat of arms were placed on the walls. The hard wood floors are polished like mirrors.

Thankfully the ceremony finally took place and it is my turn to walk down the aisle. As I look around, I see the proud faces of the Dux Divine and Grand Duke of Brookfield. The Divine Duke looked on as I held baby Clarence. His hazel eyes peeked through his tiny eye lids. The guests looked on as I neared the bishop. Thomas was asked to be Clarence Godfather four days ago. He gladly accepted and now joins me in our ceremonial walk to the divine bishop. Everyone gazed upon us, especially the King and Queen. After a few words from Sir Thomas More about showing her father kindness Maria eventually allowed them to attend. She knew her father's fear of her revenge, even though she is well within her right to march on London she said she would not and it would weigh heavily on her conscious. Though her father does not know that.

His Majesty looked on in awe as I carried the grandson he most likely will never meet. His Diviness gave me a reassuring nod as we finally made it to the alter. The ceremony began. The bishop nodded as I held Cans over the alter as he spoke.

"Who her brings this here unto God?" the bishop asked.

"We do." Thomas and I said in unison. Cans gurgled as I held him. He wore a christening gown Clarence and his brother wore on their christenings.

"Will you in good faith raise this child as a good Christian?" the bishop ask kindly to His Divine Grace.

"Yes." Clarence answered as he stood up. The bishop then made the sign of the cross on Can's forehead. Then it was my turn to made the sign of the cross on his forehead, his Godfather followed. The bishop then prayed for the child's soul, his parents and Godparents. It is now time for the Grand Duke to join us in front of the bishop.

"Do you renounce Satan and his dark practices?" the bishop asks.

"I do." we all said.

"Do you believe in God and place all your trust in him.?" his voice asked again.

"I do." we say again. He asked other question about the child's faith. We answered accordingly. Soon the bishop was handed the holy chrism oil. He poured the chrism oil over Clarence's forehead. Clarence's wails was loud and rang all throughout the cathedral.

"I baptize you, Clarence Marion Barquette in the name of the father and of the son and of the holy spirit." the bishop said proudly. Everyone clapped. After a few minutes the bishop raised his hands and all is quiet again.

"Good Christian people, it is now time for the second anointing." The bishop said and I again stepped forward. This time His Diviness and His Divine Grace stepped forward. Clarence gently took Cans from my arms and I kissed his small pink head before to took my seat with my husband. Charles smiled and took my hand. We looked on as the second anointing took place.

"Today we have witnessed the christening of His Divine Grace Clarence Marion Barquette, and now we shall witness the anointing of a child of the Divine Bloodline and of the Barquette dynasty." the bishop said as a priest handed him chrism oil. He held it up as he spoke.

"With this oil, I anoint you, Clarence Marion Barquette Grand Duke of Brookfield, second heir in line for the throne of Brookfield." he said as he poured the chrism oil over my God sons soft brown hair. This caused Cans to squirm in his fathers arms. He let out gurgles and small cries. Soon the bishop began his final speech.

"This child we hold today is a child of the divine bloodline. He is a descendant of the royal houses of Barquette, Trastamara, Plantagenet and Tudor." he said. I looked over at King Henry and Her Majesty placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. The bishop then continued.

"He is the great-grandson of Isabella of Castile, Ferdinand II of Aragon. King Henry VII and Queen Elizabeth of England, all now passed. His Grandmothers are the Holy Roman Empress Catalina I of Spain and the Holy Roman Empire and Her Diviness Graceland Barquette of Brookfield, now passed. His grandfathers are the Holy Roman Emperor Alejandro of Spain, His Diviness Clarence Barquette Sr, Divine Duke of Brookfield and King Henry VIII of England. Clarence Marion Barquette he younger shall one day be the most powerful man in Europe, if not he world. Let us bow our heads in prayer." he finished. We prayed and t was the conclusion of the ceremony. His Diviness prepared a onderful ball in celebration of his first born grandson. His Majesty left soon after the ceremony and my husband quickly followed.

Before the ball, Sir Thomas More, priests, bishops, the Imperial ambassador, nobles of the Brookfield court, Clarence, his father, my mother and myself traveled to Christendom Palace, and to their Divine Graces bedchamber. Maria was sitting up in bed. She adorned a silk red robe with soft black embroidery. I held baby Cans safely and securely  
in my arms. Richard and Elizabeth stood quietly with their governesses. As Godmother, it was my duty to safely hand over Cans to his mothers' awaiting arms.

"My son." Maria whispered as I hand him to her. It was ten in the morning and the priests and bishops began to pray as mother accepted child. After Maria was churched, everyone left except Thomas More, Clarence, his father and myself. The Divine Duke sat on the side of Maria's bed and gently kissed his grandsons head.

"Well done Maria, you have made me so proud of you." he said softly to her. She looked to him and smiled.

"Thank you father." she said in return.

"I must go now and attend the ball in honor of a male heir to my throne." he boasted softly getting up from the bed.

"I wish I could attend also but alas, I am still quite sore." Maria said His Diviness softly petted Cans head and kissed Maria on her head.

"All is well Maria, soon you shall be recovered." he said affectionately. After a few minutes of conversing, His Diviness left to attend the awaiting guests. I, feeling like an intruder quietly left leaving little Cans to his parents.

_October 23, 1538**  
**_**Roxburghe Scotland  
Lady Roxburghe  
**  
The gardens this time of year are absolutely beautiful. Johnny sat in my lap playing with a toy lion carved from hard clay. I kissed his head as his imagination captures him. We sat in the garden near the water fountain. John is with his advisers this morning. He allowed his mother to visit her grandson. They were not on good terms, his uncle asked him to allow his mother to see her grandson and for his uncles sake he allowed.

"Lady Roxburghe." my mother in law said as my son gurgled.

"Madame." I said as I turned Johnny to face her. A look of awe came over her face.

"He is so beautiful and handsome." she remarked not taking her eyes off of him.

"Thank you Madame, do you wish to hold him?" I asked and her eyes widened.

"Yes." she breathed. Gently I handed him to her. She gasped as she held him. Though Johnny squirmed and fussed a little but quieted down when she bounced him gently.

"He likes that." I said caressing his cheek.

"How old is he?" she asks caressing his rosy cheeks.

"He has made nine months on the eighteenth. Has John not told you?" I asked confused.

"No...as you probably have noticed, my son does not talk to me regularly." she is correct. During my and John's marriage, he rarely spoke of his mother.

"Well I am sorry to hear that, may I ask why?" I was very curious as to why.

"I wish I could tell you but I do not want to spoil this happy moment with my grandson." she said kissing him.

"I hear that your daughter is a member of the divine family in Brookfield." she inquired. I smiled, My little girl cross my mind everyday.

"Yes, she shall be a very intelligent and good woman." I said borderline boasting it.

"Ah yes, young lady Elizabeth. Shall she visit you or will you be going to her?" my mother in law asked. My smile turned into a straight line. All of Scotland knows that the former Queen of England now lives in their realm, but only a handful of people have knowledge of the circumstances I am to abide by.

"I was ordered by His Majesty of England to never set foot in England again. Never to see my daughter again and to never have contact with her again." I said sadly.

"Oh my Lady, I...meant no harm. I had no idea." she said truly sad at my situation.

"I know, it hurt very much. Though I know one day she shall know that I am here." I said to her. She nodded and came sat down next to me. We talked all afternoon, and had lunch outside. At six her carriage came, she picked Johnny up and hugged and kissed him. She kindly thanked me for the visit and she departed.

At seven John came from his office and smiled as I breastfed our son in our bedchambers.

"How is he?" John asked as he kissed me and gently ruffled Johnny's hair.

"He is fine and behaved well for his grandmother." I said as John's face went unemotional for a second then he smiled.

"He's a good boy." he said smiling.

"John?" I asked wondering if I should bring this up.

"Yes sweetheart." he said as he sat the foot of the bed.

"Why do you not speak about your mother?" he stilled as I mentioned his mother.

"Anne, you may ask me anything...but that." he said in a low voice.

"John. I only want to help." I said softly.

"Did my mother asked you to.." I cut him off quickly as he shot up from the bed.

"No! She did not." I said a little louder than I should have. He sat back down on the bed and put his hands on his head.

"When I was 14, my father died. I was devastated. As his heir I was supposed to become the fourth duke of Roxburghe. My mother had a lover my father never knew about. When he died, she argued that she should remain Duchess of Roxburghe and her lover, the duke. Once they married of course." I gasped at hearing this. "Before my father was in the  
ground, my mother petitioned King James to allow her lover to be the next duke of my fathers dukedom. His response was that the dukedom is rightfully mine and that if I signed it over to my mother only then shall she have it. When I heard of this I marched to her chambers and found her with her lover. They were...kissing. Of course they immediately stopped and stood at my presence. I wore my armored breast plate and a sword at my hip. I ordered her to tell me why she has betrayed me. She said that she did not betray me and thought I was too young to rule a dukedom. I told her that 'it was no longer her business to make those kind of decisions.' I yelled at her for it. Her lover raised up and slapped me for speaking out of line to her and raising my voice. I hit him back and we fought. Mother did nothing but scream at us to stop. When the guards came to break us up I was badly  
beaten, but my mother went to his side instead of mine.

**-FLASHBACK- (John Kerr POV)**

"Mother!" I yelled as the guards helped me up.

"You little shit! How dare you touch me! I am the Duke of Roxburghe." my mothers lover Thomas Colt sneered.

"How dare you usurp me, your Lord." I shot back.

"John please, you are too young to rule Roxburghe." mother said holding Thomas back.

"You are supposed to be my MOTHER and you betray me. You betray my father for years and now you wish to betray me!" I screamed as tears ran down my face. The love I had for her turned to rage and hate. In an instant I cared nothing more for her.

"Please my son, Thomas shall rule in good and kind, you shall learn from him." she tried to reason with me but I will have none of it.

"Yes so when you give him a son he shall slit my throat in the night. Yes, you would like that wouldn't you!" I sneered.

"That is not true and you know it." she cried.

"My father trusted you with everything and you repay him by spiting on him during your marriage. You are nothing but a WHORE!" I yelled to the top of my lungs.

"Boy! Watch your words or I shall cut out your tongue!" Thomas seethed as he took a step further. I unsheathed my sword and pointed it at both of them. He had not worn his sword today and my mother gasped.

"You are nothing but a lowly whore, and you Mister Colt shall be punished immediately. Guards!" I yelled for them. Ten guards filed in and bowed to me.

"Yes My Lord." the head guard said to me.

"Lady Alice Kerr is no longer allowed on the grounds. Mister Colts shall be brought to the king on suspicion of murdering the late Duke of Roxburghe." I said in a deathly calm voice.

"No! You can not, please." my mother screamed as the guards dragged her out. Thomas Colts struggled all the way out. I was seen by the doctor and suffered a broken nose. After I was treated I had the maids move my things in my fathers rooms. I have had my mothers things burned and sent the ashes to her. Two days later my father's funeral took place. I was told that my mother screamed and cried at not being allowed to come. My mother's brother became my regent. I am very fond of him he taught me where my father left off in how to rule a successful dukedom. He passed every decision by me and had me in council meetings after my father died.

**-ENDFLASH BACK-**

"Over the years, my mother would send letters and gifts to me. She and Thomas Colt continued to be lovers when he was released from jail and went to Ireland. He was imprisoned for a few days until the royal council found no proof of my accusation. My mother bore him a daughter, then a son. A few years later he kept my half brother in Ireland and did ended their relationship. They never married. When I found out he took my brother away, I sent soldiers to Ireland to search for my brother. Two months later he was found and brought to  
me. Mother begged to see him but I said no. Then to father punish her, I took my sister from her also. She sent me a lot of letters though I did not respond to them. My uncle sat me down and asked that I at least allow her visitation with them. I eventually agreed, though I made sure not to be present during her monthly visits. She visited monthly until they were of age. Thomas is 19 and Adrianne is 22. They leave and visit her at her home now. Today was the first day in a year she has visited." John finished his lengthy story of how he began to hate his mother.

"When was the last time you saw her?" I asked and he pinched his nose.

"Fifteen years." he said I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off. "And I would like to keep it like that." he said as he leaned in and kissed me. Johnny squirmed as he was pressed between us. We laughed and put him to bed. John kissed me and he and I began to make love.

* * *

**I enjoyed writing about Cans' christening and second anointing. Maria knows that her father fears her, though she has already decided that attacking him will weigh heavily on her conscious. Her mother would probably disapprove, and the Pope would be disappointed in her. Maria does not want to hurt her people more than her father already has. She is content with her life and wishes not to stain it.**

**Some of you has been asking about Anne Boleyn. I decided to write her in this chapter. Even though she is a wealthy Scottish duchess even she has family problems. Her husband is based on a real person though I borrowed him from history. Anne's husband has severe mother issues. His mother tried to usurp him when his father died. Poor boy. He has overcame and now has a family of his own. His maternal uncle speaks to John about his mother and John has recently as today allowed his mother to see her grandson, though John makes sure that he is nowhere to be seen when she comes.**

**I hope you all enjoy chapter 45. Please read and review, I would like to know your opinions. Happy Holidays.**


	50. Afternoon Brunch

**This chapter is a short chapter. It tells the normal part in the life ****of a divine prince and princess and their family.**

**ANONYMOUS AND REGISTERED REVIEWS ARE REQUIRED!**  
**Characters & Tittles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build**

**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark ****Hazel, Light/Med Build**

**Jane Seymour-Queen Of England_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim **** Edward Tudor-Prince Of Wales_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Hazel, Infant**

**Catalina Of Aragon-Queen Of Spain and Holy Roman Empress_Black, ****Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy**

**Maria Trastamara Barquette of Aragon-Grand Duchess, Her Divine Grace & ****Heiress Of Brookfield_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim**

**Clarence Barquette Jr.-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace & Heir Of ****Brookfield_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Light-Med Build**

**Clarence Marion Barquette-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace Of ****Brookfield_Brown, Tan Pale, Hazel, Small**

**Lady Elizabeth Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Red, Pale, Brown, Small**

**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secretary and Earl Of Essex_Black, Tan Pale, ****Dark, Light Build**

**Thomas More-Lord Chancellor_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Light/Med Build**

**Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman ****Princess_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small**

**Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain & Holy Roman ****Prince_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small**

**Alejandro Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Austria & Holy Roman ****Prince_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Infant**

**Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Consort Of Spain & Holy Roman Emperor ****Consort_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build**

**Angelina Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman ****Princess_Black, Olive, Honey, Infant**

**Persèus Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy**

**Thomas Wosley-Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build**

**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, ****Med Build**

**John Seymour- _Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky**

**Edward Seymour-Earl of Hertford, ****Viscount Beauchamp of Hache_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build**

**Thomas Seymour-Lord High Admiral_Black, Tan, Blue, Light Build**

**Clarence Barquette Sr.-Dux Divine (Latin: Divine Ruler) Of Brookfield, ****Divine Duke, His Diviness, Protector Of The Land_Brown, Tan Pale, ****Light Gray, Large Build**

**Richard Barquette (Second Son Of the Dux Divine)- Grand Duke, His ****Divine Grace_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Small**

* * *

_October 24, 1538_  
**HDG Maria Barquette**

This morning my lead physician deemed me well enough to leave my chambers. I was sadden when I had to give Cans up to Mamie. I miss him being at my side though I know he is in good hands. Once I left my room I went to my office and wrote my mother and family in Monaco. My chamberlain welcomed me as I enter my office. I nodded and sat at my desk. I am very happy to inform them that I am now a mother of a strong and healthy child. They all shall be so happy. I wrote for almost forty-five minutes first writing to my mother, then my aunt and cousins. After I written both letters, I sealed them and sent them to their destinations. After the letters were sent out, I began to go through business reports that were sent from Trastamara Embroideries. I smiled at the fact that business increased three fold after it was discovered that Her Majesty is purchasing from me. Many London citizens and courtiers purchase my merchandise. Though once I saw the inventory report, I realized I am low on merchandise. I quickly summons my workers to my office. I waited only for a half an hour. Then my chamberlain announced them all in.

"Your Divine Grace." the six ladies and four gentlemen said softly as they bowed to me. I sat back in my cushioned chair. I slid the inventory report to them and they looked through it.

"As you all now know, due to increased business I find myself low on inventory." I started as they nod in response.

"Does Your Divine Grace wish for us to go abroad?" a gentlemen asked. I nodded once.

"Yes, I hear that Italy has talented artists who paint beautiful art. I wish to have a sample of this new found talent on my desk by February." I said in an almost demanding voice. They all nod together. I offered them a seat and we spoke about buying new fabrics from Spain and Italy. Most fabrics I buy is from France, Germany is said to have colorful fabrics. Their tastes for jewelry is exquisite. Their pearls and diamonds are amongst the most delicate of gems. France has rubies, sapphires and other gems that interests me. I ordered that 1,200 of my ships sail off next week to purchase new fabrics, gems, ladies shoes, sleeves, skirts, silk chemises, jewelry and so much more. After we finished business I had them prepare themselves and their fellow workers for the journey. I looked over a few other documents and left my office. I decided to take a stroll in the palace gardens for a while to clear my mind.

While there, Elizabeth and Lori pulled each other around the garden. Bess ran as fast as she can. She pulled her skirts up not wanting to fall while running with Lori. Lori barked, jumped and ran all through the garden. Her laughter brings me such happiness; so innocent and pure.

"Bess." I call and she stopped in her tracks and looked over to me. A broad smile came to her face and she laughed in happiness.

"Maria!" she squealed in much delight. She dropped Lori's leash and ran as fast as her legs could take her. She jumped in my arms and kissed my cheek.

"I see you are having fun with Lori." I said as I hugged her tightly and returned her kiss on her cheek. The breeze blew her hair as she held around my neck. Lori came near us and licked my ankles. I looked down and smiled.

"Hello to you too Lori." I said cheerfully rubbing and petting her head. Lori has grown very much since her arrival last year. She is now a full grown collie. Her white and brown fur shined under the sun. She is a very beautiful dog and I am very grateful that my mother sent her to me. Elizabeth and I took Lori and walked her around the large garden. When we neared the rose bushes I picked Elizabeth up and brought her closer to the roses.

"Look Bess, what are these?" I asked her hoping she would answer correctly.

"Wose." she said in her tiny voice pointing to them with her finger. I giggled at her mispronunciation.

"There you are." we heard and turned to see Mamie.

"I wanted to see Elizabeth for a while." I said to Mamie who smiled and nodded her head.

"I see Elizabeth is happy to see you." Mamie said noting Elizabeth's brilliant smile. Bess nodded and got down from my arms and went over to Mamie, who kissed her head.

"Come. There is a light brunch waiting for you." she said while putting Bess on her hip. I nodded and walked to the garden's main entry gate and into the palace. As we walked to the dinning room servants and staff bowed and curtsied to us as we passed them. Once we arrived we met Clarence who were waiting for us.

"My love." he said as he kissed me and Bess on her head.

"Brunch is wonderfully prepared." I observed as the servants placed the last of the food on the table. I was caught up in business today and had not eaten breakfast. The servants placed out eggs, flat cakes and sweet sauce, sausages, bacon, glazed ham, fresh picked fruits, honey almond tart and other pastries, chicken, shrimp, smoked fish, salads and vegetable dishes. Tea is served as the main beverage. We blessed the food and ate quietly. After brunch I returned to my chambers and had Cans brought to me. He has just gotten up from his morning nap and is most certainly hungry. I sat in a soft cushioned chair and had a maid un tie my strings and pulled my dress down. I smiled as my son yawned and I place my nipple in his mouth. No doubt he was indeed hungry. As he drank I caressed his brown hair and kissed his head. I sat back and relaxed and let the breeze from the window  
enter my bedchambers.

**Christendom Palace court**

"Ahhh, tell me. How is my grandson?" His Diviness asked as Clarence and I took our place beside him on the throne. We were at court today and many coutiers welcomed me back.

"He is fine, I just finished feeding him a couple hours ago." I said as a servant brought over the desert tray. I took a sweet tart.

"That is good. I am having a physician look him over twice a week." papa said as sat back. I nodded along with Clarence. He and I had already spoke of this. It is to insure my sons' health. We sat in court for a good while until a kind gentlemen ask for my hand to dance. I looked to Clarence and he nodded for approval. The gentlemen and I dance a fast paced dance that left me almost out of breath. After the dance Clarence took my hand we danced to a few songs. A romantic slow song began to play and Clarence and I danced to it.  
After dancing I worked up an appetite and summons a tray holder and picked out sugar cookies and wine. We all sat enjoying court for another hour before I excused myself and went to my chambers and took a quick hour nap.

_Three and a half hours later..._

"My Lady." a maid said as she lulled me awake.

"What is it." I groaned as I turned on my back.

"His Divine Grace needs to be fed." I practically jumped up and left the bed. The maid brought Cans in. He was fussing and squirming about.

"Give him to me." I said as l held my arm out. I did not even bother with putting back on my gown. She gave him to me and I sat down in the cushioned chair and had the window opened and fed Cans his afternoon feeding. He suckled with haste at first but then calmed himself.

"My little man." I cooed and caressed his hair. Sometimes I still could not believe the position I now held. I sometimes felt like I was on top of the world. Cans made gurgling noises indication he was full. I held his little body at my breast patting his back until a burp escaped his lips.

"Mama's big boy." I whispered to him. The chair I am sitting in has round legs giving me the ability to gently rock back and forth. We rocked for a while until I realized I lulled us both back to sleep.

_8:30 in the evening_

I felt a blanket over me as the chair rocked gently to my movement. I took a deep breath and groaned as I opened my eyes to see that the room has grown dark during my slumber. I did not feel Clarence in my arms and jumped from the chair.

"He's here." my husband's voice quietly informed. I looked over to him and saw that Cans has been moved from my arms to our bed surrounded by soft pillows. I took a breath of relief.

"What time is it?" I asked stretching my body and went to lay on the bed.

"It's half passed eight." he said coming over and kissed me. "I found you two an hour ago and saw the Cans had woken up. We played for a little while and he has just fallen back to sleep." he said caressing Cans head.

"Hopefully he stays that way through the night." I said. "I missed dinner." I said more to myself than Clarence.

"I will have a servant bring something up." he said going to the door.

"Nothing too heavy." I called out to him. The servant came back twenty minutes later with two honey biscuits, shrimp, a almond honey tart and sweet wine. Clarence and I both enjoyed it with small talk. After we were done a servant came and took the trays away.

"How was day so far Maria?" he asked as he took off his coat, shirt, boots and breeches. He slipped into bed with only his shorts and moved Cans up the bed right in between us.

"It was mostly quiet and peaceful." I said and kissed him making sure I did not wake Cans.

"Goodnight my love." he said as he made himself comfortable on his side keeping Cans close to him with me on the other side.

"Goodnight." I said as I closed my eyes and slowly allowed sleep to come.

* * *

**This chapter is short and sweet. It reads about the quiet days Maria has with her family, it tells about the events that happens in between the main chapters. Please review. **


	51. Chapter 46: Tutor

**Characters & Tittles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build**

**ANONYMOUS AND REGISTERED REVIEWS ARE REQUIRED! **

**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark Hazel, Light/Med Build**

**Jane Seymour-Queen Of England_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim**

**Edward Tudor-Prince Of Wales_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Hazel, Infant**

**Catalina Of Aragon-Queen Of Spain and Holy Roman Empress_Black, Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy**

**Maria Trastamara Barquette of Aragon-Grand Duchess, Her Divine Grace & Heiress Of Brookfield_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim**

**Clarence Barquette Jr.-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace & Heir Of Brookfield_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Light-Med Build**

**Clarence Marion Barquette-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace Of Brookfield_Brown, Tan Pale, Hazel, Small**

**Lady Elizabeth Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Red, Pale, Brown, Small**

**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secretary and Earl Of Essex_Black, Tan Pale, Dark, Light Build**

**Thomas More-Lord Chancellor_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Light/Med Build**

**Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small**

**Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small**

**Alejandro Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Austria & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Infant**

**Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Consort Of Spain & Holy Roman Emperor Consort_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build**

**Angelina Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Black, Olive, Honey, Infant**

**Persèus Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy**

**Thomas Wosley-Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build**

**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, Med Build**

**John Seymour-Father of Queen Jane _Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky**

**Edward Seymour-Earl of Hertford, Viscount Beauchamp of Hache_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build**

**Thomas Seymour-Lord High Admiral_Black, Tan, Blue, Light Build**

**Clarence Barquette Sr.-Dux Divine (Latin: Divine Ruler) Of Brookfield, Divine Duke, His Diviness, Protector Of The Land_Brown, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Large Build**

**Richard Barquette (Second Son Of the Dux Divine)- Grand Duke, His Divine Grace_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Small**

* * *

_"Hush, little baby, don't say a word,_  
_Mama's going to buy you a mockingbird._

_And if that mockingbird don't sing,_  
_Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring._

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_  
_Mama's going to buy you a looking glass._

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_  
_Mama's going to buy you a Billy goat._

_And if that Billy goat won't pull,_  
_Mama's going to buy you a cart and bull._

_And if that cart and bull turn over,_  
_Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover._

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark,_  
_Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart._

_And if that horse and cart fall down, You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."_ I sang to Cans as I fed him while humming the song again. Cans gentle suckle stopped for a second then began again. My son is not yet two weeks old and I already love him so much. We stayed connected for another few minutes until Cans were done feeding. I lift his small body and placed his head on my shoulder as I pat his back. He made tiny gurgles and a whimper or two. He made a small burp and I smiled upon hearing it.

"That is my lovely boy." I cooed and kissed his little head. "My son." I whispered. I looked at him as he moved and squirmed in my arms. I could not help but feel the tears running down my face. I sobbed quietly as many thoughts ran through my mind. I caressed his head and held him close. 'Mine, all mine. No one shall harm you'. I quietly thought to myself.

"Maria?" I heard and jumped at the soft voice. I looked to see Mamie looking at me with worry. "Little owl, what has you in tears " she asked as she sat near me. I took a shaky breath and began to speak.

"Mamie, what if something happens to him. What if I become like my father" I asked crying softly. She put her arm around me and kissed my head.

"My love. Every woman has fear of their children upbringing, it is normal. However, you will never be like your father. You are a good woman and have no meanness in your body." she said to me. Her words lifts my spirits a little as we discussed child rearing and mothering. After a short hour Clarence came with a smile on his face with Bess behind him.

"Clarence, Bess? What are you two up to?" I asked him. He chuckled a little and arched his brows.

"I have wonderful news for you my love. I have just returned from a council meeting with my father. He has ordered a fleet of ships to sail to Spain and trade and buy merchandise. He is sending me to lead the trade!". He said happily. My eyes lit up. I could not believe it. I may have a chance to see my mother and she will finally meet her grandson. So much excitement coursed through me. I laughed happily as I hand Cans to Mamie and jumped up to hug Clarence. Bess wrapped her little arms around our legs.

_October 25, 1538_

Today it is the first day I left the palace since I gave birth to Cans. I took a carriage to my office near Infanta's Palace. From the last shipment of merchandise containing French silk, jewels and other precocious fabrics, we made so many dresses, gowns and hood. Many women come by and purchase from me. As I entered the large shop I was surrounded by a flock of women. They were very happy to see me and asked me every question they could think of. I handed my coat to one and went to my office to look at business reports. After an hour of reading through paper after paper, I put the reports back in my desk and left the office. I looked in on some of the seamstresses, they were doing quite well with the French dresses with the new French silk that were ordered by courtiers. I observed in the measuring room and did a little measuring for an Italian resident who purchased frequently. After I finished with her I had two other women who needed measuring. It took about and hour to carefully measure each woman. We went back to my office and I showed them Italian silk that they were interested in.

"The blue silk is the most beautiful I have ever seen." Lady DuCane said as she marveled at the soft fabric.

"Thank you Lady DuCane, this particular silk is from Italy. I can have this silk made into any style dress you want." I said while scribbling notes on a piece of paper.

"My cousin Jane and I are interested in the French style gowns. We toured France with our family last month and the style captured us. So many colors and detailed embroidery. The Italian culture rivals the French!" Lady DuCane squealed in delight. I smiled at her. During the next two hours I showed her samples and others. She ordered two dresses to be made and her cousin ordered two black lace chemises. By the time they left, they were very satisfied with their orders. I smiled to myself thinking about Clarence. During the length of our  
relationship he have learned about woman's clothing and linens. He said that our clothes are much too complicated and that there are far to many contraptions. He makes me laugh when he complains about ladies things. Now that we have a child, my business shall pass to our son. Or when I birth a daughter, she shall inherit Trastamara Embroideries. Of course Bess shall inherit a share. Until I have a little girl, my son is the heir to a multimillion crown business which is something not a lot of people experience. I soon went to the inventory room and counted what I had left until the next shipment arrived. I spent the rest of the day at work measuring, counting, taking orders and sewing.

_October 26, 1538_  
**HDG (His Divine Grace) Clarence Barquette**

Today Cans made ten days old. I happily watch as my beautiful wife bathe our son and herself. She has him close to her breast as she gently washed him with a soft wash cloth and sensitive soap we received as a gift from her mother. Her mother sent so much that we only needed to buy little for him.

"Will you think about it?" Maria asked taking me from my thoughts.

"What?" I asked not hearing the question. She looked at me like she knew I was not listening.

"Husband, can you ask for a private audience with His Diviness and ask if we can take the Maria Rose to Spain separately?" she asked. She wants to lead the fleet with the Maria Rose to Spain. Papa may allow it. I nodded to her and she smiled.

"Most likely papa will allow us to lead the fleet with the Maria Rose. Once we enter the Mediterranean we shall fly the Spanish flags so they would know that our fleet is friendly." I said thinking about it. The fleet is unscheduled.

"I can not wait to surprise my mother. She, my stepfather and siblings get to meet Cans. I will take Bess on the voyage also. I want her to see other lands than Brookfield and England." she said rinsing soap from Can's back. "Cans is ready." she said and I got a soft warm towel and wrapped the towel around my son. He squirmed and wiggled in  
my arms.

"In ten days he has already grown stronger." I said as I kissed him lightly. He gurgle will a bit of drool seeping from his lips.

"That is a sign of good health." Maria said sitting back in the tub relaxing. She took another half hour cleaning herself. I left the bathchamber and dried Cans off and placed a fresh linen cloth on him. I kissed his head and went back in the bathchamber and Maria stepped from our large bath. She wrapped herself in a lush green towel sitting on the bed and I gave her Cans. She placed him in her arms and breast fed our son.

"Clarence, I have been thinking about the business. A few ladies joked with me about men's clothing. They said that men care about their styles and fashions just as much as women. An idea struck me." she said patting Cans back.

"Oh?" I asked. She nodded.

"I think that if we sell gentlemen's clothing and accessories we can sell more than double the inventory." she said. I grew interested in her idea.

"What kind of accessories?" I asked and she perked up.

"Men's jackets, breeches, shirts, night shirts, boots etc. Things men buy. Perhaps we can start importing next year, after we are situated with our son." she explain. I thought about it for a few moments and nodded in agreement. After she finished feeding Cans we prepared ourselves for today.

**HDG Maria Barquette**

My son gurgled as Elizabeth gave him a kiss on his head. Today I decided to stay home and be a mother to my son for a couple weeks. Bess will be making three in a couple months. My childhood Tudor left for Spain years ago and there is one other person I trust to tutor her. I shall consult Clarence about a person I have in mind. Clarence is speaking with the palace cooks in the kitchens. I took Bess and Cans down to the kitchens with me. I had Bess hand in my hand and Cans in my other arm. As I walked down to the kitchens servants bowed to us as we passed them.

"How is my favorite niece?" Clarence cooed. Bess giggled as he picked her up and threw her in the air earning himself a fitful of giggles from her.

"She is getting an inch taller everyday." Clarence said kissing her.

"She's also getting older. She will begin her learning soon and I have a tutor in mind for her." I said as I pat Cans back.

"Oh? Who?" he asked with arched brows.

"His name is Thomas More. He is a very good man and a good friend of my mothers." I explained as we sat down.

"I have heard of Mr. More, it is said that he has taught your father when he was a child?" I nodded in response.

"Good. My father says More is at the King's court today. We should leave for court soon to speak to him." he said getting up.

"Do you think Cans is healthy enough to leave the palace?" I asked him. Clarence stopped and kissed Bess's head then Cans and lastly mine.

"Why don't you stay with Elizabeth and Cans. I will go to court and speak to Mr. More." he said and I nodded to him. Soon he prepared his horse and his guards and left for White Hall.

**White Hall Palace Court**

"His Divine Grace Lord Clarence of Brookfield!" the herald announced loudly. People turned their heads bowing and curtsying. I nodded and smiled as I did my best to blend in. Maria usually was at my side when we are at court. I walked around and spoke to a few people.

"Congratulations on your son My Lord." a courtier said kindly.

"Thank you." I said kindly. I mingled with a few people and saw His Majesty's eye on me. I bowed my head in respect and he nodded in return. I then started to search for Mr. More. After a half an hour, I spotted Mr. More speaking with His Majesty. I waited patiently for a while until their conversation to ended. Soon the King sat back in his throne and Mr. More stood next to him observing court. This is my chance to speak to him. As I approach, out of the corner of my eye I saw the king staring at me.

"Mr. More, it is good to see you again." I said starting theconversation. He bowed.

"Your Divine Grace, today must be important because I do not see you at court that often." he jested and we laughed. "How is my God son?" he asked.

"He is well and healthy." I said smiling thinking about my son.

"That is good. What may I ask are you here for?" he asked.

"Well I pray that you say yes to a position my wife and I wish to offer you." his eyes widened at my words.

"Well, His Majesty does not require my services often like he once did and my savings are running out. What position do you have in mind?" he asked as we entered a corner for more privacy.

"My wife and I are prepared to offer you a weekly sum of five thousand crowns to be the tutor of my niece and my son when he comes of age." Mr. More's eyes widened at my offer.

"It is a great honor to be the tutor of Lady Elizabeth and Katherine's grandson." he stated proudly.

"My son shall become your student once he turns three, though Elizabeth's lessons will begin in January when we return from Spain. As an act of kindness we wish to give you an advance, Maria says you deserve every crown." I said handing him a note worth one thousand crowns.

"Thank you so much Your Divine Grace, this will indeed put food on my table and help my family.

"I would like nothing more than to help you and your family. My wife cares for you and your family very much." I said proud of what I done. We shook hands and parted ways soon after. I and ten guards left for the stables. Cromwell stepped in front of me. A guard came forth and I stopped him and allowed Cromwell to speak.

"Mr. Barquette, how nice it is to see you." he said courtly but I saw through his smile. I knew he was calling me 'Mr. Barquette' and not by my title on purpose. But I let it pass.

"Thank you, it has been a nice afternoon in court." I said as I walked past him.

"May I ask you what was your discussion with Mr. More?" he asked and I stopped in my tracks. "His Majesty's curiosity gets the best of him. Seeing you speaking with his former wife's good friend. You can not help but wonder, why? Why were you speaking with More?" I took a deep breath. I knew it is no secret that the King expected an uprising since Maria gave me a son. To be truthful, I would do it if she asked, even if she gave me a daughter. But only if she asked me.

"Believe it or not Mr. Cromwell. My wife and I are not against the King in anyway. Honestly we only want to be left alone. I came to White Hall to speak to Mr. More about a tutor position. My niece and my son will need someone WE can trust. Someone who is untainted by unholyness and years of lies and God only knows what else. Sir Thomas More is the right man for such position. I know for a fact that I can trust him with Elizabeth and Clarence. Mr. Cromwell, my wife is nice enough to turn the other cheek when you meddle in our business." I said and walked closer to him roughly straightening out the black lapels of his jacket. "Know this Mr. Cromwell, do not meddle in my family affairs any longer...if you know what is best for you. Just leave my family alone." my voice was as cold as a frozen solid lake.

"Are you threatening me, Mr. Barquette?" I got on my horse and said.

"Yes." and galloped away. The ride home was the fasted two hour ride ever. Once I got home, Elizabeth was the first one running to me.

"Cans!" she said as she jumped in my arms.

"Did you miss me." I asked as I kissed her.

"Yes!" she squealed.

"I missed you too." I cooed.

"Where is Maria?" I asked. For a two year old she is very clever.

"She upstairs with Cans. He eats from her." She said pointing up.

"Alright, let's go see them." I said, we raced to the residential wing, usually I let her win. We enter our bedchambers Maria was indeed feeding Cans. "If you continue to feed him like that he will be as big as a castle." I jested. Maria looked up from feeding him.

"He gets his appetite from his father, it shall be papa's fault if you will become that way." she cooed the last part to Cans.

Elizabeth giggled and said "house" and we laughed at her comment.

"Did you get a chance to speak to Mr. More?" Maria asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes love, and he gladly accepts our offer. I also ran into Mr. Cromwell, he meddled again but I put him in his place." Maria gasped.

"You did not hurt him did you?" she asked me.

"No. I was tempted but ignored it." she let out a breath and continued feed Cans. I sat on the bed and laid back. "Everyone thinks that...we may invade." I said not sure if she was listening.

"What?" she asked softly.

"I have heard whispers around court." I said taking a deep breath. "It seems some people think that since you gave me a son...you would use Brookfield to march on London." I said. I could feel her body tense at my words. She took a deep breath.

"I would never march on London. Though my father deserves to be dethroned." she said.

"Then why don't you." I could not stop myself from asking. She gasped in surprise.

"Clarence...you're not thinking..." I cut her off.

"No! Of course not. I am just curious. You are in a perfect position to stand up to your father. Why not force him to stand trial in Brookfield for his illegal illegitimizing of you and Bess? He took away your crowns." I said.

"Clarence, I know what my father did was wrong but...I do not want to march on London. As much as he hurt me...I just want to let it go and leave him be." she said looking into my eyes. "Are you alright with that?" she asked me. I slowly nod.

"Maria, you know if you asked me...I would have done it. For you," I said as I caressed her cheek," I would have done anything. Even if you gave me a daughter." I said softly.

"I know." she said and we kissed.

"Yuck." Elizabeth said while on the floor playing with toys. I picked her up and sat her on the bed.

"How are the preparations for the trip to Spain?" Maria asked as Cans finished feeding.

"Yes, it is going well." I said getting up. We stayed in our chambers for another half hour. Soon it was time for dinner. A servant announced to us. We went down to the dining room to meet father and Richie.

"Papa." I said as we entered.

"My son, I hear you left Brookfield? Where did you go.?" he asked and I told him about my day and court. Richie told us about his day and Maria, papa, Richie, Bess and I sat around the table speaking as the servants placed our dinner on the table. Papa talked about details of going abroad for the first time alone. He told me of how his father sent him to Italy alone for the first time. After dinner we sat on the balcony of our bedchambers for a while. Cans lay silent in his basinet sleeping. While Elizabeth sat slump between us. After an  
hour of little kisses and talking about the future, we noticed Bess was fast asleep. I picked her up and had Margaret bring her back in her chambers. Maria and I retired for bed after.

* * *

**I want Clarence and Elizabeth's relationship to be a good one. He and His Diviness will be the man father figures in her life.**

**Thomas More will be a revolving character. Maria loves him because when her father was not there for her when she was little, Thomas was. She is very grateful to him. He will tutor Elizabeth in on many things, he has so much to teach.**

**On the first part of this chapter, Maria experienced a bit of fear as to what type of parent she will be to Cans. She fears she will be like her father in some ways. But she has her family to help her raise Cans and that is so much more than her father has provided. What type of parent do you all think she will be. Also tell me how the story is ****progressing. Do you all like how it's going. All reviews are accepted.**

**Also, if any of you have iPhones or Droid phones and are on Restaurant Story, Bakery Story, NightClub Story, City Story and Fashion Story add me.**

**Storm8 ID: AlexandriaTheGreat**

**I Gift Everyday!**

**Read and review!**


	52. Chapter 47: The Crossing

**ANONYMOUS AND REGISTERED REVIEWS ARE REQUIRED!**  
**Characters & Tittles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build**

**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark Hazel, Light/Med Build**

**Jane Seymour-Queen Of England_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim**

**Edward Tudor-Prince Of Wales_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Hazel, Infant**

**Catalina Of Aragon-Queen Of Spain and Holy Roman Empress_Black, Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy**

**Maria Trastamara Barquette of Aragon-Grand Duchess, Her Divine Grace & Heiress Of Brookfield_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim**

**Clarence Marion Barquette-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace Of Brookfield_Brown, Tan Pale, Hazel, Small**

**Lady Elizabeth Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Red, Pale, Brown, Small**

**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secretary and Earl Of Essex_Black, Tan Pale, Dark, Light Build**

**Thomas More-Lord Chancellor_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Light/Med Build**

**Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small**

**Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small**

**Alejandro Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Austria & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Infant**

**Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Consort Of Spain & Holy Roman Emperor Consort_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build**

**Angelina Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Black, Olive, Honey, Infant**

**Persèus Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy**

**Thomas Wosley-Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build**

**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, Med Build**

**John Seymour-Father of Queen Jane _Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky**

**Edward Seymour-Earl of Hertford, Viscount Beauchamp of Hache_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build**

**Thomas Seymour-Lord High Admiral_Black, Tan, Blue, Light Build**

**Clarence Barquette Sr.-Dux Divine (Latin: Divine Ruler) Of Brookfield, Divine Duke, His Diviness, Protector Of The Land_Brown, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Large Build**

**Richard Barquette (Second Son Of the Dux Divine)- Grand Duke, His Divine Grace_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Small**

* * *

_November 10, 1538_

Today is the day we set sail to my mothers kingdom of Spain. I will surprise her once we arrived at her palace. She will finally meet her firstborn grandson. Yesterday His Diviness host a small feast in our honor. He held Cans until it was time for him to sleep. The courtiers all wished us a safe and happy journey to Spain. Clarence and I went to sleep around 7 last night and woke up a couple hours ago.

It is a few hours before dawn and the maids have finished preparing my belongings. Mamie, Bess, Clarence and myself have already had our belongings placed on the Maria Rose. We went to Mass and ate a big breakfast. I made sure to feed Cans before we departed to the main entrance of Christendom Palace. A servant was sent to the carriage house to have our carriage driver Carter to prepare the divine carriage and it's horses. All plans and preparations have been set. Trastamara Embroideries are under the watchful eye of Mr. More and two supervisors of the business while I am away. Soon the large French made carriage strolled in front of us with white horses pulling it. I had Cans wrapped tightly in a blanket and Bess clothed warmly. We got in and were on our way to the eastern docks.

It took all of three hours to arrive at the docks. It is now just before dawn, the azure horizon quietly dissipates as the sun slowly rose. The Maria Rose's medal sheets sparkled from the peeking sun. The push and pull of the gentle waves made the ship rock just slightly. Our carriage came to a slow halt and Carter jumped from the high seat and opened the carriage door.

"Your Divine Graces, we have arrived." Carter said as he bowed making way for us. Clarence stepped out and helped me out. I held Cans and Bess lay quietly on Mamie's lap. She gently put Bess on her shoulder and left the carriage without waking her. The captain of Maria Rose came to us and bowed deeply.

"My Lord and Lady of Brookfield, it is of the greatest honor to sail with you to Spain." he said.

"Thank you." Clarence and I said.

"I wish to inform Your Divine Graces that the divine physicians have already boarded the ship. They are waiting as we speak." the captain said with a small smile. Papa has ordered that both Clarence and my own team of physicians accompany us to Spain. Especially since Cans will be joining us. Papa took every precaution to make sure we arrived in Spain safely and most importantly healthy. The ship's captain and Clarence shook hands and began to talk quietly about the plans during the voyage as we were escorted up the gangplank. I tried my best not to look down but I could not help it. The breath left my body when I saw how high up we were getting. Cans were asleep in my arms as I thanked God that my mother had someone to place a railing on each side of the gangplank. After a shaky breath we were finally on the ship. The deck is beautifully made. I had forgotten how lovely it is. The deck has medal plated floors and bronze walls with Spanish engravings.

The main door along with others that led to the war stations, cannons and resident floors had the Spanish royal seal engraved on it. The captain showed us to the residential chambers. Ours were all connected through adjacent doors. The rooms are very extravagant. Rich tapestries hanged from the walls and the lanterns burned brightly reveling the details around the room. Clarence and I have our own private rooms. Elizabeth's chamber is right of mine through an adjacent door. Mamie's chamber is right of Elizabeth's. Cans bassinet is placed on the side of our bed for late night feedings and when he wakes up through the night. Our chamber's large window overlooked the ships deck. We can see were the ship is going through our window. The servants lit the large fireplace to warm the room for our arrival. Maids and other servants came in and out placing our belongings in our chambers. The maids and servants quarters are on the second floor beneath us were also the physicians and other staff have rooms available.

"I will bring Elizabeth to her bed, it is still early." Mamie said with Bess snoring lightly. I nodded taking off my coat and handing it to an awaiting maid. I gently placed Cans in his bassinet near our bed. Clarence came in and kissed me.

"This is wonderful, the empress has good tastes for this kind of architecture." Clarence said warming himself near the fire.

"I can not wait to see what my mother have done with Spain. So many new things has happened there I am told." I said as I sat by him. We began to speak on Spanish cities we were to pass through to get to Granada. Soon we felt the swaying of the ship and a servant came to inform us that the ship is leaving the eastern port. The sun shined on the water as the ship made waves in it's path. I took a chair to sit by the window and watch, as the sun rose higher and higher over England. England became farther and farther away. The Maria Rose led the fleet of ships south past the Isle of Wright and into the English channel.

"Eight days." I heard Clarence whisper into my ear. I giggle as he lifts my chin and kissed me passionately.

"Yes mi amor, eight days from now I shall finally feel you inside of me." I said as he slowly massaged my shoulders. His hand went in the front of my dress and caressed my nipple. I looked to him and kissed him getting up. He kissed the tops of my breasts leaving me deeply flustered. He picked me up and lay me down on the bed pulling my strings to my gown slipping it off with one quick motion. I opened my legs for him as I cradled his hips. My head lolled back gasping in pleasure as I felt his hardened manhood against my thigh. He quickly untied his breeches. I felt him push in gently, moaning escaped my lips as he filled me slowly. Finally he rests his body on mine kissing me, gently biting and sucking my bottom lip.

"What happened to eight days?" I moaned as he began to pull out.

"You want me to stop?" he breathed as he began a gentle pull and push.

"No," I moaned, " we shall wait longer after the next baby is born." I said referring to our next child we have. I was not supposed to lay with Clarence until November 18, which is eight days from now. "Slow." I moaned in a whisper, Clarence moved his hips slower as we made slow love. He kissed me as he squeeze the back of my thighs and open my legs wider. I wrap my legs around his hips gasping and moaning his name which makes him go faster. Just the feel of him pushing himself into me, the way his penis bumps the back of my womb made me moan louder. His hand covered my mouth as the pleasure intensify for both of us. Soon after so many months I came in an explosions of essence. I moaned in pleasure as I came. Not a moment later I felt the warm seed of Clarence pour into me. His body rests on my as we catch our breath still emptying ourselves. My legs rests on either side of him waist, sweat glistened on my skin. I catch my breath while we kiss.

After we were done Clarence pulled himself out of me and stood. His breeches and shorts were pulled under his behind. I closed my legs and sat up.

"Are you alright." he asked as I pushed my skirts down.

"Yes." I said getting up. By now we were out to sea. Clarence fixed his breeches and sat by me. "No more until after the 18th." I said and he put his arm around me. A few minutes later servants came in to serve brunch.

_November 20, 1538_

We have been at sea for ten days. During which time Bess and I explored the ship. Today I decided to stay in my cabin and rest. The captain announced that we shall arrive at the mouth of the Mediterranean sea and Mostril in three weeks time. As I read a book to pass time I could not help but notice the pain in my chest and shoulder. Every year around this time my left shoulder and chest throbs in pain. My physician says that it is normal to be in pain when winter nears. The wound from the arrow healed though the throbbing still comes and goes when winter comes. Fortunately for me I brought the sacred powder my cousin Persie left for me. It works wonders, especially since I had Cans. Soon I became bored of reading and looking out the widow. I went to the deck to view the ocean. Mamie and Bess were already there. The ship lit up due to the suns rays. The ocean glimmered as the sun mirrored it's reflection on the water.

"Maria! Look water!" Bess said as she saw me. I looked over the edge holding tightly to the railing. The parting of the water rained light mist on me and dampened my dress and hair. My hair was already let down as the wind blew through it sending it in every direction. We stayed on the deck for a while admiring the ocean breeze and scenery. We sat down and admired the ocean and for a while we went on the other side of the ship to see the other ships following us. Bess spent her time jumping on the metal floor sheets. From the light from the sun I noticed something about Bess. As she jumped her hair blew in the wind.

"Mamie, is Bess's hair turning a deeper shade of red?" I asked as she looked at her and nodded. Bess's hair was a golden red when she was born. Now I notice she shall be a true Tudor rose. Just like our sister Isabella. Bella's hair is dark crimson red like our grandmother Elizabeth of York. Now Bess shall be a true Tudor rose also. As a little time went on Clarence brought a fussy Cans aboard deck wrapped up in a blanket.

"I think he is hungry." Clarence told me. He was sleeping quietly in our chambers and now he is awake.

"It has been a while since I fed him." I said as I took Cans from his father and returned to our chambers overlooking the ships deck. The maids helped me loosen my dress, I pulled the strings to my chemise and took out my left breast. He latched on and suckled. His suckle is hard, I smiled as I watched him. He is getting stronger. I felt like I was being drained. He suckled for another half hour. After, I changed his under cloth and sat him on my lap comfortably. He is now a month old and has a strong grip on my finger.

As I look at my son I could not help but think about what Mamie said to me. I had only a few lessons in child rearing though I had good practice with Bess before Clarence came. As Cans continue to suckle my finger I observe him. He has my brown hair along with my hazel eyes though his fathers tanned skin goes well with his appearance. I refuse to be one of those mothers who employs a governance to raise their children for them and looks in on them from time to time. I shall raise all my children with the help of Margaret Pole.

_November 30, 1538_

The fleet has entered the Mediterranean sea about two hours ago. We have passed many coastal cities and soon we docked at Mostril, Spain. I had my carriage on the journey as well. It took a couple hours for all the ships to dock and the guards to get in formation. The men and women who does business with Brookfield's imports were all in attendance. Clarence ordered them to begin their business with the sale of Spanish silks, jewels and other precious merchandise. While the men and women took their orders Clarence, Mamie, Bess, Cans and I entered our carriage and began the two day journey to the capital city of Granada. It is the last day in November and the snow is thick. Cans and Bess were wrapped up tight but comfortable in warmth. It is freezing here and the wind whistled as it blew. Carter says the carriage ride shall take longer due to the high snow fall and winds. He kept warm on his high seat and the horses moved stomping through the snow. The mounted guards placed hoof warmers on the horses to keep them warm. We will arrive at my mothers palace in due time and bundled up keeping each other warm.

_December 1, 1538_  
**Palace of Catalina I  
Royal Gardens**

"Look mama!" Nicky piped as he made a small man in the snow. I smile and look on as he and his siblings play in the snow covered garden. They are getting so big I almost wish they would not grow. Isabella and Nicolàs is now three and both are proving to be very tall for their ages. Alex is now an energetic two year old who likes to do what his brother does and likes to hang on to my skirts. Their governance says she has to run just to keep up with him. My baby girl Angelina is proving to be a miracle child. Some nobles of the court describe her as a child of God. As I watch her, she also is trying to do everything her big sister Bella does. For a one year old child she shows great health and strength despite her early birth. I laugh as I watch them play. Now they are in a game were boys are against girls.  
_  
December 2, 1538_

A bump in the newly shoveled path wakes me from my slumber as the carriage moves through the road. We stopped at a castle ten miles south of Padul. We decided to stay during the day and night to rest and allow the guards and horses to rest. The master and mistress of the castle were so kind to us. The showed us to their best rooms and I practically collapsed on the bed. Clarence, Cans and I took separate chambers than Mamie and Elizabeth. After a few hours of much needed rest I fed Cans, took a hot bath and read a few chapters of a book I brought with me. Soon it was time for lunch which was delicious. After a few minutes of speaking the mistress of the castle interest peeked.

"So my dear, tell me. Where are you and you family from?" she asked kindly. Her husband looked up from his plate as his on interest increased.

"Well. We are from Brookfield, England. We sailed here with a fleet of ships looking to import the finest Spain has to offer." I explained. The couple eye brows arched and they smiled.

"We heard of the lavish land you hail from. Brookfield is a very beautiful place. The empress has once been a Brookfielder before she became our Queen." she recollected. We nodded in agreement. Clarence and I did not want to bring a lot of attention to ourselves while passing through. Only to people who were kind enough to allow us stay in their homes would we inform them.

"Yes Brookfield is a fine province, my father is the Divine Duke and I am his heir. This is my wife Maria, her sister Elizabeth, our son Clarence and their governance Lady Margaret Pole." Clarence introduced us to the kind couple. Their eyes widened as they realized who sat at their table. They quickly rise and lowered themselves in respect.

"Please rise, this is after all your home." I said as they did as told.

"It is a great honor to welcome you to our home." the master stated proudly.

"The honor is all mine, to be on my mothers soil is an honor in itself." I said as they sat back down confused.

"Forgive me my Lady, we do not get you meaning. Your mothers soil?" the master asked. I looked to Clarence. They must not have notice that I am also their empress's daughter.

"Madame, I did not mean to confuse you. I thought that it is known here that I am the heiress of Brookfield and also the Empress's daughter." there were an audible gasped that escaped our hostesses lips. They yet again rose up and lowered themselves to me.

"Your Highness Princess Mary we had no idea Her Majesty's daughter has graced our presence. The master of the house said in awe with his head still lowered. Bess looked on confused herself as to why these people keep bowing to us.

"Rise, please." I said as I sat back in my seat. They did and sat back down at the table.

"Does our home please Your Highness and Your Divine Grace?" the mistress asked in awe.

"Your home is quite lovely." I complimented. We finished lunch and conversated for a long while. I told her about my struggle with my father and how I met Clarence and many other things about myself. I also told her how I am to surprised my mother with this visit. While we talked Mamie, Cans and Bess went up to our chambers to rest for a while longer. Clarence ordered some of the guards to chop wood so the family can be warm the rest of winter. He and the master of the castle talked also. Carter and Clarence came to us around dusk and informed us that we shall depart early tomorrow and arrive at Granada near noon tomorrow. We ate dinner and retired for bed early.

_December 3, 1538  
5:00am_

I yawn as I woke. Cans were squirming between his father and I. His under linen is full, he soiled it during the night. Clarence awake soon after, we dragged ourselves from bed and readied ourselves for the long day. The mistress insisted we eat breakfast before we left and we did. Soon we were on our way. Clarence and I thanked the couple and placed a heavy purse in their care as reward for their kindness. As we left the property I noticed the wind stopped blowing. I am thankful for that, the wind made it much colder. Clarence helped me in our carriage, then Elizabeth and Mamie and Cans. I sat nervously in the carriage wondering what my mothers reaction would be when she sees us. We have not seen each other for over two years, I wonder what changed and what she changed about herself. I can not wait to see my sisters and brothers. Bella, Nicky and Alex have grown so much, though I have yet to see Angelina. She must be so beautiful. Mama wrote about how healthy she is getting though he her birth was premature. So many thoughts ran through my mind as the carriage charged through the soft melted snow.

**Palace of Catalina I **

The fireplace burned warmly as the children played in the sitting room. Alejo and I watched in comfort watching each child pretending to be characters from the stories we tell them.

"Bella and Nicky are old enough to have tutors for languages." Alejo said starting the conversation. His arms snaked around my shoulders as I lay my head against him.

"Yes mi amor, they know many words of our native language. Perhaps it is time they start off with Latin, Italian and Portuguese." I said remembering starting off with those languages myself. Alejo nodded. Soon a maid informed us that lunch is soon to be served.

"Come children, let us go eat lunch." I said getting up going over to Angie and taking her hand. My Ladies and Alejo's gentlemen followed as we were escorted to the royal dining room. The servants all bowed as our food lay warm on the table. As we ate our lunch I noticed the children etiquette and manners improved. All except Angie who had to be fed by a maid. I smile as I watch them. If I remained Queen of England I would have never had Alex and Angie. After lunch I held Angie in my arms kissing her cheek while lightly bouncing her. She laughed and pulled my hair.

"Kiss Kiss." she said as we were on our way to the royal nursery. I decided to take a leisure day for myself and spend it with the children.

**HDG Maria Barquette**

After two long years, my mother and I are too reunite. For precaution we decided to leave the majority of the soldiers in La Zubia to not attract attention to ourselves. Only 100 soldiers escorted us. To move quickly the men are mounted. As we approach the massive palace I became short of breath. My husband consoled me while Mamie held Cans, Bess looked on in confusion then something out the window capture her attention. After a few moments I became well again. When the carriage stopped the door opened. As we exited the carriage, palace guards marched to us.

"What business to you have at the Queen's palace?" one of them asked. I stepped forward and spoke to them.

"I am Maria Barquette, Her Divine Grace of Brookfield and Her Majesty's eldest child." I said proudly. Their eyes widen. I almost rolled my eyes, because I got tired of people's eyes widening when they realizing who I am. They all bowed to us.

"My Lord and Lady of Brookfield it is an honor to be in your presence." the lead guard said.

"Rise, my mother does not know I am here visiting her. I wish to surprise her." he nodded to me.

"My Queen will be most pleased to see you. I shall take to the palace receiving chamber and have Her Majesty come to you and your family." the lead guard said as he escorted us to the main entry of the palace. Once inside a wave of colors came together as I witness beautiful art and colorful surroundings. This palace is one of the most beautiful I have ever seen.

**Empress Catalina**

I helped the children build the highest mountain of colorful wooden block. A chamberlain came in and interrupted us.

"Your Majesty, there are English visitors in the receiving chambers." he said and he bowed. I am not receiving any visits from England. This must be important, I hope my child is well. As I prepare to leave Nicky grabbed my skirts.

"Stay please." he quietly begged. I could not help but smile at him.

"Children, come mi amors." I said as they jumped up and joined me. Angie is held by her governess. As I walked to the receiving chamber I could not help but see two of my guards guarding the door. As I entered the receiving chamber I could not believe my eyes. My child has come to me.

"Maria." I breathed in disbelief placing my hand on my chest.

* * *

**Catalina finally gets to see baby Clarence and Maria. Please review!  
**


	53. Chapter 48: The Truth

**Characters & Tittles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build**

**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark Hazel, Light/Med Build**

**Jane Seymour-Queen Of England_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim**

**Edward Tudor-Prince Of Wales_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Hazel, Infant**

**Catalina Of Aragon-Queen Of Spain and Holy Roman Empress_Black, Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy**

**Maria Trastamara Barquette of Aragon-Grand Duchess, Her Divine Grace & Heiress Of Brookfield_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim**  
** Clarence Barquette Jr.-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace & Heir Of Brookfield_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Light-Med Build**

**Clarence Marion Barquette-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace Of Brookfield_Brown, Tan Pale, Hazel, Small**

**Lady Elizabeth Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Red, Pale, Brown, Small**

**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secretary and Earl Of Essex_Black, Tan Pale, Dark, Light Build**

**Thomas More-Lord Chancellor_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Light/Med Build**

**Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small**

**Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small**

**Alejandro Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Austria & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Infant**

**Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Consort Of Spain & Holy Roman Emperor Consort_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build**

**Angelina Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Black, Olive, Honey, Infant**

**Persèus Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy**

**Thomas Wosley-Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build**

**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, Med Build**

**John Seymour-Father of Queen Jane _Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky**

**Edward Seymour-Earl of Hertford,** **Viscount Beauchamp of Hache_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build**

**Thomas Seymour-Lord High Admiral_Black, Tan, Blue, Light Build**

**Clarence Barquette Sr.-Dux Divine (Latin: Divine Ruler) Of Brookfield, Divine Duke, His Diviness, Protector Of The Land_Brown, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Large Build**

**Richard Barquette (Second Son Of the Dux Divine)- Grand Duke, His Divine Grace_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Small**

* * *

**TudorGirl and NuTudor-cracker thank you for updating the previous chapter of Breaking the cycle.**

* * *

**HDG Maria Barquette**

I waited for my mother a few moments making sure everyone is neatly dressed. Bess is holding Mamie's hand while Clarence held and observant Cans. No matter how many breaths I took, it felt like I could not get enough air. The receiving room door, leading to the main entrance of the palace, opened and for the first time in over two years I set my eyes on my beautiful mother. She wore a lovely crimson and gold gown that complimented a golden necklace with blood red rubies. She had tear drop ruby earrings that shaped her face. Her hair is fixed in a neat bun with a beautiful crown around it.

"Maria." she breathed placing her hand on her chest. She walked over to me and held my face in her hands. "My sweet child, I am so happy you are here." she whispered.

"Mama." I replied. We both started to cry, quickly she took me in her arms and I hugged her just as tightly. Once she separated she motioned for my small siblings behind her.

"Maria, I believe you remember your sister and brothers. Isabella, Nicolàs and Alejandro." I nodded to her as I knelt down hugging them and kissing their heads. "Mi ja I want you to meet your youngest sister Angelina." mama said as a maid brought her to me. I held her small body to close to me and kissed her. I she bounced in my arms after a moment I placed her on the floor. I took my mothers hand and brought her over to Clarence and our son. I took Cans in my arms and kissed him turning to my mother.

"Mother, I would like for you to meet my husband, His Divine Grace Clarence Barquette of Brookfield." I said as he bowed deeply to her. Mama nodded to him and smiled.

"Your Divine Grace welcome to Spain. We welcome you with open arms my son and thank you very much for taking care of my daughter." she said kindly.

"Thank you your Majesty, it is an honor to be here." he replied in kind.

"I believe you know Margaret Pole." I said introducing her.

"Yes, your Lady Governance as a child." she said as she noticed Bess bidding behind my skirts.

"Elizabeth come here." I said as she stood at my side. She curtsied for my mother.

"My, my, my, who is this lovely young girl." mama jests cooing to Bess who covered her smile. "Hello there, you are such as beautiful little child." mama cooed to her.

"Thank you." she said in her quiet sweet voice.

"Mama I would also like you to meet my son, your grandson." I said saving him for last, she reached out her arms and held her grandson for the first time.

"Oh Maria he is so precious." she said with tears welling in her eyes. I smiled at this beautiful scene unfolding in front of me. Mama kissed him and held him close. Shortly after our reunion, my mother's husband Prince Alejandro entered the receiving room.

"Maria, it is so good to see you." he greeted us as we hugged.

"It is good to see you too." I said as we were still in our embrace. I then introduced him to my family. After a few minutes of catching up mama took us to the royal dinning room for a late lunch.

"Mi amor how long are you visiting for?" mama asked as we were seated.

"Well mama, His Diviness sent us on this journey to purchase new Spanish merchandise. Spanish and imperial culture is very rich and captures Brookfield's eye. It was decided early on that we shall stay a full month." mama gasped and smiled.

"That means you all shall be here for my birthday, Christmas and probably new years!" she said as her voice dripped with excitement.

I smiled and patted her hand, "we would need to return to the docks of Mostril during the first week in January." I informed her.

"Then I shall see to it that you and your procession arrive at Mostril safely. I nodded and mama's servants served us lunch. I did not know how hungry I was as I ate rather quickly. After lunch and an hours rest mama led us to court. Before we entered the royal herald announced mama and Alejo.

"Her Majesty the Queen and Prince Consort!" the royal herald announced as mama and Alejo entered. The courtiers all bowed as she passed them. She and Alejo did not take their seat and everyone was still bowing and curtsying.

"Rise." mama said as all obeyed as she held their attention. "Today is a very special day for my husband and I and all of Spain. All of you know full well about my reign as Queen of England and that of my eldest child Maria. My lovely daughter Maria has made such a good life for herself with her own husband and their new son. Spain has the utmost honor today to have them visit." the court gasped. I peeked through the curtain and saw that the Spanish court is quite big. "It is my greatest honor that I introduce you all to their Divine Graces, Clarence and Maria of Brookfield!" mama said as the curtain parted reveling us. The court once again bowed to us. People crowded as we made our way to the Spanish throne. We bowed in respect. Mama nodded for us to rise. We did so and joined her at her side as court continued. Courtiers came and congratulating Clarence and I on our success. Soon everyone knew why we were visiting and merchants came to the palace to  
show is samples of their merchandise. We had few servants to attend to them.

After a few hours mingling and dancing in court mama and Alejo gave us a tour of the palace. The palace is very beautiful, next we spent time in the garden. We watched as Isabella, Nicolàs, Elizabeth, Alejandro and Angelina played in the snow.

"You brought so much more happiness by surprising me with this sudden visit." my mother said as she held my hand and kissed it.

"I wanted you to meet your first grandson." I replied as mama held Cans, I had given him to her after court. We were in a closed area with a view of the garden that allowed us to watch my siblings play. The servants lit a fire so we can keep Cans and ourselves warm. He looked her in her eyes as he squirmed in her arms. Cans did not take his eyes off of his grandmother. Mama kissed him and caressed his cheek. His small fingers wrapped around her little finger as she giggled at his strength.

"He is strong." she said more to herself. I smirk as I touch his cheek.

"He is a Trastamara and Barquette and keeps me up some nights and almost drains me during late night feedings." I said through a small laugh.

"Maria sweetheart, does your father the king know you are visiting?" she asked quietly.

"His Majesty the King of England and myself have a...complicated relationship." I said in one breath. Mama gave me an almost disappointing look.

"Maria, I wish not for you and your father to fight." she gently chastised.

"We are not fighting...we just do not speak. Even though he wrongly illegitimatized myself and almost gave Elizabeth away to anyone who would take her in. There were not many who wanted to have the daughter of Anne Boleyn in their household, I hated for her to be alone though our father has done all of this I have forgiven him." I said to her.

"Mi babe, have you not allowed him to at least see Elizabeth?" she asked.

"I am all she has and refuse to allow her to grow up unloved. Our father does not love either of us and what we do is none of his concern." I explained to my mother who's brows were arched.

"Sweetheart your father should not have illegitimated you. However, you righted a wrong with a wrong. I know you and your father has not been on the best of terms, but you should not stop speaking to him. He is still your father." she said caressing my cheek.

"Mother, he does not love me and I have made it clear that I share no love for him."

"Maria. Please, no good can come from this. He has been good to you before he and I divorced. Do not tell me that you have forgotten all of that. Remember those good memories we had together. Just you, papa and I." she said. I looked down from her and placed my hands in my lap. I am not sure if I should bring up old memories.

"Mama, I have...memories too." I said quietly averting my eyes from hers. She must have noticed my quietly voice and looked at me as if she was reading me.

"I am sure past memories of your father are quite pleasant." she said softly while cradling Cans.

"Not all memories of you and King Henry are pleasant ." as soon as I finished my sentence mama gasped.

"And what memories are these?" she asked quietly. I could not look her in her eyes. I felt ashamed that I turned my cheek to such things.

"He hurt you." I said not even sure if I wanted to get on the subject.

**Empress Catalina**

"He hurt you." she said quietly. Dios mio, she knew about the abuse. How could she have known, I hid it so well. Perhaps she only seen something once.

"What did you see?" I asked though it sounded like more of a demand. She looked me in my eyes as she spoke.

"I saw bruises on your arms a few times and saw them on your shoulder. Though I was young I did not understand what I saw until I was older." I could not believe it, she saw what I so desperately tried to shield her from.

"Mi amor, it was not intended for you to see that. Your father did not always hurt me. He changed when Elizabeth's mother came to court. He used to love me, I know a small part of him still does." I said the last part quietly. "Please, do not hate him because of what he has done to me." I softly pleaded, her knowledge of my abuse makes me wonder what else does she know. "Sweetheart, is there anything else you are not telling me?" I asked her afraid of what answer she would give me. She took a breath and I tensed as chills went down my back. She took a breath and began to speak.

"I heard the maids talking once, there overheard you and papa yelling. They heard him slap you and they heard your cries." my stomach fills with knots, tears welled in my eyes as I stood up with Cans in my arms.

"Come." was all I said as she rose from her seat and followed me from the garden. The children were left with their governess. Swiftly we walked to my bedchambers. Little Cans were already fast asleep and I placed him in the middle of my bed. I took Maria's hand sitting on the bed with her beside me. "I always wanted what was best for you. I wanted to give you the world and if that means being in an abusive marriage. Then I would have been content with my suffering, I would suffer the rest of my days if it meant you lived a good and prosperous life." Maria gasped as her lips formed an 'O'.

"Mother I would never have allowed such things to burden you. If I had know I would have done whatever I could to stop it." she said as she bury her head in my chest.

"My love do not blame yourself. How your father treated me is not your fault sweetheart." I said. I held her in my arms her tears dampen my breast as her quiet sniffles can be heard.

"Is that really why you did not tell him about Bella and Nicky?" she asked and my body froze. Many things sped through my mind. Before I knew it I was speaking.

"I was afraid to tell him about the twins because he would have taken them from me. Though they were conceived legitimately, Nicolàs is Henry's true heir and I could not take the risk of losing them." I admitted. At this moment, this precious moment I held her like I did when she was little.

"Mama?" she asked and I kissed her head.

"What is it baby?" I asked caressing her brown hair.

"Why did you did you stay with Persi when you came back from Brookfield?" I once again stilled as she noticed my indifference.

"What reason do you have to asked such a question?" I asked as I held her tighter.

"When I visited you there, you had all of your dresses and things there with you. I always wondered why. You have never lived in another person's room before." I looked her deep in her eyes, perhaps she is old and mature enough to know the truth. I lift her from me and cuffed her face in my arms.  
"Maria. I think...that you are old enough to know why I left my rooms." I admitted almost shamefully. Once again the shame of being raped came over me. "When Persie and I arrived back home from Brookfield, I thanked her for the evening and dismissed her to her rooms. Most of my ladies were on leisure at that time. Your father came in asking about a comment I said to Anne Boleyn. After words were said, he accused me of trying to keep him and Anne apart. He said I was jealous that she could give him sons. I yelled to him about how he has not visited my bedchamber in two years and if he had, a child would have been in my belly. As soon as I said that he..." I took a deep breath not realizing a tear had slid down my face. "He had been the most cruel to me that night. He...beat me and forced himself on me. That is how he and I conceived. After Persèus came to me in my chambers and put her cloak around me and brought me to her own chambers. She bathed me and  
offered me one of her rooms. I am so grateful for her, she has been so kind to me. Two months later your father and I divorced under the conditions that you remain Princess of Wales until Anne has a son. Around that time I consulted a doctor and confirmed my suspicions. I found that I was two months with child. That is how Bella and Nicky were born. They were conceived from violence." I told her everything. She now has a puzzled look on her face. Then suddenly she burst into tears.

"Oh mama, I feel awful that you went through that. I hate him! I hate him so much!" she declared.

"No, no sweetheart. Please do not hate him. Only pray for him, for he is corrupted." she wrapped her arms around me and we held each other for a long while until Cans stirred and woke up from his nap. He let out a small cry as his slumber wore off.

"It looks like Cans is hungry." I said as I caressed her cheek.

"He may need changing also." Maria said as she took him in her arms. She held his head in the crook of her arm.

"I am happy you have your own family and responsibility." I said. She shall one day be the ruler of a powerful people.

"Thank you mama. My family is very important to me. I have so much to live for." she said as she changed Cans into a fresh linen. I helped her loosen her gown to feed Cans and he eagerly latched onto her breast.

"Tomorrow I will make many plans. I shall plan out this month so we can spend much needed time together."

"I will like that very much. I also want Cans to bond with his grandmother. Also if it is well with you, may Elizabeth know Bella and Nicky as our siblings. She, the twins and myself have the same father after all." That was a question I had not expected. Elizabeth is only an innocent child. How could I rob the twins of knowing her as their sister. Of course it will raise questions once they are older. However, it will be a subject I must prepare myself for in the future.

"Yes mi amor. The twins and Elizabeth are brother and sisters after all. Of course they shall recognize each other as siblings." I will allow such recognition. My children deserve to know their sibling and I will not have it any other way. "Maria speaking of family, your aunt Juana will be visiting for my birthday and through Christmas. I cannot wait for you to see each other. The last time she saw you, you were twelve."

"I remember aunt Juana and I am looking forward to seeing her again." after about a half hour of speaking I showed them to their chambers. The rest of the day we spent together as a family. We have so much to look forward to and I started planning immediately.

* * *

**First of all I would like to say HAPPY MADI GRAS! I love this time of year, it's fun and rich in southern culture with a French twist! I celebrated Mardi Gras all my life and love the rich culture I come from. **

**Also I received two reviews last chapter. It would really be appreciated if you all review. A few words will not kill you, anonymous or not I accept them all. **

**I named this chapter 'Truth' because Catalina finally told Maria the truth about her father. Catalina now sees that Maria is mature enough to know how her siblings were conceived and why they were hid from her father.**


	54. Chapter 49: Amelia

**Characters & Titles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build**

**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark Hazel, Light/Med Build**

**Jane Seymour-Queen Of England_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim**

**Edward Tudor-Prince Of Wales_Blonde, Tan Pale, Lite Hazel, Infant**

**Catalina Of Aragon-Queen Of Spain and Holy Roman Empress_Black, ****Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy**

**Maria Trastamara Barquette of Aragon-Grand Duchess, Her Divine Grace & ****Heiress Of Brookfield_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim**

**Clarence Barquette Jr.-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace & Heir Of ****Brookfield_Blonde, Tan Pale, Lite Gray, Light-Med Build**

**Clarence Marion Barquette-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace Of ****Brookfield_Brown, Tan Pale, Hazel, Small**

**Lady Elizabeth Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Red, Pale, Brown, Small**

**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secretary and Earl Of Essex_Black, Tan Pale, Dark, Light Build**

**Thomas More-Lord Chancellor_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Light/Med Build**

**Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small**

**Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small**

**Alejandro Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Austria & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Infant**

**Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Consort Of Spain & Holy Roman Emperor Consort_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build**

**Angelina Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Black, Olive, Honey, Infant**

**Persèus Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy**

**Amelia Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Infant**

**Thomas Wosley-Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build**

**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown,  
Med Build**

**John Seymour-Father of Queen Jane _Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky**

**Edward Seymour-Earl of Hertford, Viscount Beauchamp of Hache_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build**

**Thomas Seymour-Lord High Admiral_Black, Tan, Blue, Light Build**

**Clarence Barquette Sr.-Dux Divine (Latin: Divine Ruler) Of Brookfield, Divine Duke, His Diviness, Protector Of The Land_Brown, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Large Build**

**Richard Barquette (Second Son Of the Dux Divine)- Grand Duke, His Divine Grace_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Small**

* * *

_December 4, 1538_  
**WhiteHall Palace  
Queen Jane**

My spacious closet is filled with many gowns. It is almost Christmas time and I want to purchase a new gown that is made with scarlet and green silk. My husband the king has given me permission to write a message to Lady Maria for a fitting. I have sent one of my ladies along with a guard to Brookfield. I can not wait to wear one of Maria's new designs from her winter line. Many courtiers purchase from the north Surrey shop. She makes such beautiful gowns, the embroidery is none like I have ever seen before. Though Henry likes it when I purchase from his seamstress, I rather enjoy my time with Maria.

"Your Majesty." Lady Rochford said as she curtsied. I smiled as I rose from my seat to greet her.

"Lady Rochford, has Her Divine Grace accepted my invitation?" I asked as I led her to my outer chambers and set down. I noticed that she hesitated and I began to sense she was not telling me something. "Lady Rochford, what is it?" I asked standing up.

"Your Majesty." she started and took a deep breath. "Upon my arrival at Brookfield I asked for a private audience with Her Divine Grace and a guard...he told me that their Divine Graces departed to Spain last month." my eyes widen at what I just heard. I had to sit back down. Have I heard Lady Rochford correctly. Has the firstborn of King Henry left the realm without the king's permission.

"Send for His Majesty, ask him if I may have a private audience with him." I ordered still not believing what was just said to me. As Lady Rochford left for the King's office, I sat thinking of how I am to tell the King of what took place last month. A few minutes later Henry came alone in my chambers with Lady Rochford closing the door to my  
outer chambers as she left us alone.

"Jane, you asked for a private audience?" Henry asked as he sat down. I curtsied to him.

"Husband, Lady Rochford went on an errand for me to Brookfield." I said starting off. His brows arched confused.

"And why are you telling me this? I have given you permission to allow her to come to Whitehall." I took a deep breath.

"Henry, when Lady Rochford returned she said that a Brookfield guard informed her that their Divine Graces left the realm for Spain last month." I took a step back as his eyes widened in anger and shot up.

"She left the realm! How could she, I do not care who she gave a son! She does not leave this realm without my permission! I am still her father." he started to pace the floor with anger written all over his face. "How dare she make a fool out of me. She has made a mockery of her King and has showed her disobedience to me!"

"Henry..." I said softly but he snapped his head to me.

"No Jane! You always think she is innocent. Well she is not! They could be planning anything against me! Against our son! Once she return to the realm I want her arrested and brought to me immediately. I shall not stand for this any longer!" he yelled throwing a vase against the wall scaring me to tears.

"Henry please calm down." I asked as he flashed his eyes to me.

"No I will not calm down! Just because she is illegitimate and has a family does not mean she cane leave the realm whenever she pleases!" he roared.

**King Henry**

This is an outraged. My own daughter practically abandoned her post. She should have come to ask my permission. I am the King of England. I will not stand for this, she may be my bastard but she shall never embarrass me again. I shall teach her and her false prince a lesson they shall never forget.

_Christmas Morning_  
**Imperial Palace of Monaco**

I always love Christmas time. This year is special because all of the royal children and the Emperor and Empress are in attendance. Their youngest, my sister in law Princess Annabella has recently exited the Rite of Passage with honor last year. This is the most happiest Christmas yet. My wife Persie and I are expecting our first child. I look at her lovingly as she sit at the long table in the royal dinning hall. She and her siblings sat according to their births at the right hand of the emperor. Soon a toast was prepared. It is a tradition that the oldest family member is to give the toast. The former Queen stood up and held her regal goblet high and proudly wore the title of Queen of Grace. A title only addressed to the former Queen.

"I stand here today, giving our family and friends a royal toast." she said as everyone stood and raised their goblets of wine. My wife in her ninth month of pregnancy had her goblet filled with honey water.

"I would like to royally toast my granddaughter Princess Annabella for exiting the Rite Of Passage with honor." she said as we all clapped for her. "Also I would like to toast my granddaughter Princess Perseus, I thank God every morning, noon and night for returning her home to us. This is her second year celebrating Christmas with us after five years of absence. This Christmas this family has been blessed. This years toast goes to Persie and Bella." she said proudly. Everyone drank their goblets dry and clapped for my wife and sister in law. We sat down and began to eat, drink and converse. It was three in the afternoon after we finished Christmas lunch. The servants began to take the dishes off the table and began to prepared the dining room for Christmas dinner. After the feast we went to the throne room where the courtiers presented the royal family with their gifts. Everyone was having a good time until Persie leaned over with pain. We all surrounded her. She stood straight and said it was nothing and that the child only kicked then moans of pain left her lips and her gown became soaked.

**Princess Persèus**

Why did this had to happen today. My water has just broken I front of my family and my gown is soaked. I leaned over as pain swarmed my middle. My brother Prince Hector carried me to my bedchambers. My maids readied me for delivery. My doctors and midwives surrounded me along with my mother and grandmother. They instructed me to lie back on pillows while they time the contractions. After an hour the midwife announced that I was ready to push. By then the pain worsened, but it felt better as I pushed.

"Your Highness push now." the midwife ordered as a wave of pain went through me. I push with all my strength and I felt as if my body were being swallowed by pain. I pushed and pushed. The small life inside me slowly pushed down as the hours went by.

**Prince Tomei**

It is now nine in the evening on Christmas night. Persie has been in labor for six hours. I hear her screams and I am on the verge of tears. She is in so much pain.

"She is strong. You need not to worry." my father in law King Alexei said as he sat near me. I nodded as I kept my eyes trained on our chambers door silently whiping a tear from my eye.

_11:45 pm_

It's been hours since the labor began and I fear we shall be here pass midnight. As I sit at Persie's side drying her head and matted hair.

"One more push, princess." a midwife told my daughter.

"One more push baby, just one more." I said as I kissed her head. Persie squeezed my hand as she pushed hard. As she fell exhausted and soaked in sweat we all heard a loud cry. The midwife took my grandchild and bundled it up in a soft blanket.

"It's a healthy baby girl." the midwife announced happily. She gently wiped the afterbirth from the baby and handed Persie her first born daughter, my granddaughter. Ceremonially all in the room bowed and curtsied to the newest princess of Monaco. I went to kiss my daughter and my new grandbaby. I left the bedchamber for the outer chamber to inform the family and most importantly the new father. Everyone stood up and all eyes were on me. I walked to Tomei and whispered the child's gender in his ear. He immediately went to see them.

"Well?" my husband asked.

"A princess." I announced and everyone cheered and clapped.

**Princess Persèus**

I gave birth to a little girl on Christmas night, ten minutes before midnight. Once I held my daughter I instantly connected and bonded with her. She looked so much like me. She has been graced with my dark hair, green eyes and her fathers face. Soon I had to give her to the nurse to be cleaned. My midwife and mother helped clean me and prepare me from my family. After what seemed like an eternity my baby girl was given back to me. Tomei sat on the side of me as the family quietly entered with small gasps and sounds of aww. My sisters and little nieces and nephews surrounded me while the men looked on a few feet away. I received countless comments on her beauty and health. My brothers and father shook Tomei's hand while my sisters took turns in hugging him.

"Tomei you have a beautiful child. Congratulations boy." papa said smiling.

"Thank you sir, I am an honored man to be the father of such a beautiful child, and a husband to a beautiful wife." he said as unwashed tears glazed his eyes.

"What have you two decided on names?" mama asked. Tomei and I glanced at each other.

"We spoke about it a few months ago and decided if it was a girl we will name her Amelia." everyone nodded approvingly.

"That is a wonder name. Princess Amelia. She shall make a fine princess." my grandmother said.

"Forgive my intruding, but her royal highness needs to be fed. Everyone needs to exit the chambers for now." my physician said as her eyes arched. Everyone said their goodbyes and gave me last minute kisses taking their leave. Only Tomei, Amelia, a nurse and myself occupied my chambers.

"Persèus, breast feeding is quite easy. You put her head in the bend of your arm and test her suckle on you finger. If she suckles then she will not be difficult to feed." I did as I was told. Amelia suckled my finger and tears of joy slipped down my face as my nipple made it's way to Amelia's mouth.

"What is wrong?" Tomei asked.

"I never thought I would see you again. Now I sit cradling your child." I said in a low voice. Tomei caresses my face and kissed our girl.

"I thought I would never see you again either. The five years you were away were the most loneliest I have ever lived. Now I have you back in my arms and I shall never lose you again. Now we have a baby together. I love you so much for giving her to me." he said as he kissed my head. When Amelia finished suckling my breast the nurse took her away so I could rest. I did not know how tired I was until I laid down. I fell asleep quickly. I will write to my aunt Catalina and cousin Mary after a few days rest.

_December 26, 1538_

Granada

Christmas celebrations was a grand event. Family and friends celebrated the holiday with us, among them my sister in law Juana. Maria de Salinas along with her family traveled to Spain for Christmas surprising my wife. Maria and her aunt Juana bonded much to Catalina's pleasure. Until late last night we sat around a small fire and talked  
about joyous times. My wife and I made love after we retired to bed. Today we all were served lunch in the dining room. My wife is glowing with happiness today. She was finally with her family. Best of yet she had all five of her children around her. The twins, Alex and Angie adored Maria. They all marveled at their nephew Clarence. They along  
with Elizabeth, or Bess as she likes being called, use his short name 'Cans'. Cans made two months on Catalina's birthday. She made sure to include him on her celebrations. Catalina enjoyed showing him and Maria off to the courtiers. They absolutely fawned over Maria and little Cans. He even smiled at some of them. This was truly a God given moment. It is very much enjoyed.

* * *

**Baby Amelia is born. Tomei and Persèus is parents to a very healthy  
little girl.**

**I know this chapter is a little short but I noticed alot that**  
**reviewers remember only half of long chapters. But short chapters like**  
**1500-2500 words are much more better to remember.**

**I would like to thank**  
**TudorGirl910489**  
**Amy (anonymous)**  
**Vain x Lofe Poetess**  
**KOA (anonymous)**  
**Dark-Lelu**  
**S M Neal**  
**Lady Ffion**  
**SSLE**  
**Ifablndiya**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, I look forward for recieving**  
**more. I appreciate the time you all put in to read** and review. It  
means everything to me.

Thanks!


	55. Chapter 50: Promise

**Characters & Titles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build**

**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark Hazel, Light/Med Build**

**Jane Seymour-Queen Of England_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim**

**Edward Tudor-Prince Of Wales_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Hazel, Infant**

**Catalina Of Aragon-Queen Of Spain and Holy Roman Empress_Black, Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy**

**Maria Trastamara Barquette of Aragon-Grand Duchess, Her Divine Grace & Heiress Of Brookfield_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim**

**Clarence Barquette Jr.-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace & Heir Of Brookfield_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Light-Med Build**

**Clarence Marion Barquette-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace Of Brookfield_Brown, Tan Pale, Hazel, Small**

**Lady Elizabeth Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Red, Pale, Brown, Small**

**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secretary and Earl Of Essex_Black, Tan Pale, Dark, Light Build**

**Thomas More-Lord Chancellor_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Light/Med Build**

**Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small**

**Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small**

**Alejandro Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Austria & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Infant**

**Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Consort Of Spain & Holy Roman Emperor Consort_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build**

**Angelina Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Black, Olive, Honey, Infant**

**Persèus Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy Amelia Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Infant**

**Thomas Wosley-Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build**

**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, Med Build**

**John Seymour-Father of Queen Jane _Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky**

**Edward Seymour-Earl of Hertford, Viscount Beauchamp of Hache_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build**

**Thomas Seymour-Lord High Admiral_Black, Tan, Blue, Light Build**

**Clarence Barquette Sr.-Dux Divine (Latin: Divine Ruler) Of Brookfield, Divine Duke, His Diviness, Protector Of The Land_Brown, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Large Build**

**Richard Barquette (Second Son Of the Dux Divine)- Grand Duke, His Divine Grace_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Small**

* * *

_December 27, 1538_

"Sit still Alex." Catalina warned in a slightly stern voice.

"Yes mama." he said as he sat on Angie's right side. Catalina wanted to make sure she remembered this most joyest time. She commissioned the most talented artist Italy has to offer. Her Majesty sat on the throne of Spain with her husband sitting beside her. Her Royal Highness Princess Juana sat on His Majesty's left side while Their Divine Graces with their son sat on Her Majesty's right. The royal children sat on regal cushioned stools in front of their mother, father, sister and aunt. The royal children sat according to their birth. Her Majesty made sure to dress them in crimson and gold as are the royal strips of Aragon. Their crowns placed upon their heads to show their rank and status. Upon everyone's right arm is the royal coat of arms. The royal family stayed still for four long hours. The artist patiently sketched

them then carefully adds the rich colors they wore. Before the portrait was completed, it was said that it shall be a magnificent portrait. The painter was sent from the Vatican from the Pope himself. Michelangelo has a great reputation as an artist of high Renaissance. He is most recognized for his work on the Sistine Chapel, which took four years to finish from 1508 to 1512. Pope Julius II was very pleased at his work. By the time the portrait was complete the royal family grew stunned at how realistic the portrait came to be. After commenting on the wonderful work, they hurriedly left for their bath chambers and emptied their full blatters. Her Majesty became so impressed that she paid Michelangelo triple his asking price. Michelangelo thanked Her Majesty for her generosity.

"This is the most beautiful portrait I have ever seen." Her Majesty marveled as she gazed at the newly finished portrait for what seemed like an hour. She looked at the portrait with longing in her eyes.

"It does look very beautiful." Maria added as she rocked a wide awake and gurgling Cans.

"I am happy that all of my family are in a portrait with me. You do not know how wonderful and how much this means to me. " Catalina said on the brink of tears. Juana came and embraced Catalina.

"This makes me so happy Catalina. The time we spent with each other warms my heart." Juana said, though she is not as warm as her sisters Juana truly enjoys herself with her sister Catalina and her family.

"Oh Juana, you and I are the all what's left of our parents children." Catalina said as the servants left the throne room.

"But our children shall live on and continue our family's bloodline. We shall keep our mother and father's spirit alive through our stories and memories." Juana said as she cupped Catalina's face in her hands. Catalina became touched by this. She has been telling the children stories of how the great Isabella of Castile and Ferdinand of Aragon fought and defeated the Moores for Spain and how their grandmother and grandfather became the great Catholic monarchs. Princess Isabella, Prince Nicolàs, Prince Alejandro and Princess Angelina have great legacies ahead of them.

_January 3, 1539_

**Docks of Mostril**

Mornings in January brought Spain cold and frosty weather. The snow shown it's beauty as it shines from the bright sun rays. The wind blows while making whistling noises. The Spanish royal family accompanied Maria, Cans, Elizabeth, Clarence and Margaret Pole to the docks to bid farewell. Juana, Catalina, Alejandro and the princes and princesses were all in attendance as the Brookfield soldiers continued to neatly place newly purchased merchandise in the many ships that awaited them. Catalina could not help herself as chilled tears slowly slid their way down her cheeks. She did not know when she would see her beloved daughter and grandson again but it still hurt and knew she had to let them go. Catalina knows full well that Maria also has a duty to Brookfield. She almost mourned Maria's departing. The Maria Rose gangplank lowered it's base unto the snow ready for it passengers. Servants took up the luggage first. Clarence went to oversee things while Margaret Pole got Elizabeth and Clarence settled in the ship for it was far to cold outside.

"Mi Amor, I will miss you very much." Catalina said with uncontrollable tears wetting her cheeks.

"Mama do not cry, I will be safe on my journey. You will see us again regardless of what father says. Am I not your daughter also?" Maria asked as she gently wiped a fallen tear from her mother's face. Catalina nodded as she whimpered.

"Yes my child. You are my daughter also. No matter the distance between us, never forget who you are." her mother said seriously and pulled a gift wrapped in a red satin cloth from the inside of her thick cloak. "I want you to have this necklace that Alejo and I had made for you. We had one made for your siblings also. It symbolizes the royal house of Trastamara. You and my grandson are of house Trastamara." Catalina said as she pet Maria's cheek.

"Thank you mama, I will never forget." Maria said meaning every word. She then walked to her little twin siblings, Bella and Nicky. She kneeled to their level. The snow cold and numbing but she did not care.

"You leave." Bella mumbled as she hugged her older sister. Nicky embraced Maria as well. They were sad the fact that their older sister will not return home with them. Once they were apart Bella was trying her best not to cry but eventually she gave in and tears dampened her face. This saddened Maria greatly and once again took the twins in her arms. Both children cried in her arms.

"You two will see me again. We would not be happy without you all in our lives." Maria said softly.

"Promise?" Nicky asked.

"I promise." Maria said while ruffling her brothers black hair and kissed her sisters forehead. Mamia stood and went to Alex and little Angie's. "You two are so adorable. I love you so much. Your nephew Cans will miss you very much." Maria cooed as she kissed and held them both.

Alex who is now two and Angie one, already loved and has bonded with their sister and infant nephew.

"You stay." Alex ordered as best he could as he hugged his sister. Maria reminds him so much of their mother and he really did not want her to go.

"I have to brother," Maria said softly, but do not worry I will send you and our siblings toys from England. Won't that be nice." Maria asked as she ruffled his hair. Alex nodded his head. Angie hugged Maria as tight as she could.

"Miss you." she said in her baby voice.

"I will miss you too." Maria said as she rubbed their noses together which earned her a giggle. Maria put both her siblings down and walked to her stepfather and aunt.

"Alejo, I thank you for bringing my mother happiness. I love you very much also." Maria said as she hugged her stepfather.

"And I love you very much my darling. Be safe on your journey to England." Alex said as he hugged her again. He really loved her as his own.

"My son shall grow up to call you his grandfather. You have been so kind to me in my time of need, and I love you so much for it." This made Alejo smile from ear to ear.

"And I think of you as my own. I won't have it any other way." Alejo said sincerely and she knew he was true to his word. Maria went to her aunt Juana.

"I am very happy my mother have you as her sister. You are very protective." Maria said proudly. Juana smiled and tightened her hug on her niece.

"As an older sister should." Juana said proudly looking at Catalina who smirked. After they said their goodbyes Maria hugged her family again and the captain announced that the ship was now ready to set sail. Clarence came from the ship and bowed to Catalina and Alejo.

"Thank you Your Majesties for allowing my family to be your guest in your wonderful kingdom." Clarence said.

"You are family now and we love you and want you to know that you are apart of the family." Alejo said and he and Catalina moved in to hug him. After, Clarence went to his wife and they climbed the long gangplank. Half way up Maria stopped in her tracks, turned and ran back to her mothers arms. The children, Alejo and Juana joined in on the hug. Elizabeth who were on deck with Margaret saw this and ran to Clarence who took her down to Mary. Elizabeth hugged her siblings as Maria and her mother and aunt gave each other goodbye kisses and hugs. Then they climbed the gangplank once again. Soon the Maria Rose set sail into the sunrise. Everyone watched as the ships disappeared out to sea. It took the royal family two and a half days to travel home to Granada.

When they finally arrived home they immediately felt the void Maria left behind. Catalina mostly felt this void. She rested for a couple days and returned to her duties. Though with strength they lived day by day with things slowly returning to normal.

_January 29, 1539_

**HDG Maria Barquette**

The cold wind from the sea blow non stop. Fortunately it did not blow against us, and it's strong winds blew us to the English channel sooner than expected. The Maria Rose lead the fleet and though we left Spain together the rest of the fleet were a day behind us. We decide to dock at the London docks because Bess grew sea sick. The rest of the fleet remained on course for the Brookfield docks. We decided to pass through the narrow river between Essex and Kent that lead to the London docks. From there we would take the two hour ride from London to Brookfield so Bess can rest. As we passed through most of the ground is covered by thick snow as far as we can see. While nearing the docks I heard the faint sounds of alarm bells and see people running around the docks. No one never set sights on the Maria Rose and thinks that their being invaded. My ship is built as a warship and is very large, even larger than any English warship. It will take up a lot of space though it will depart soon after we get off. As the ship docked we were on deck overlooking the port. Many people were there. I recognized many of them as my shop workers. As the gangplank lowered from the ship the captain came to us and we thanked him for our safe journey. He nodded and kindly walked us down the gangplank. The many workers of Trastamara Embroideries walked up and down the gangplank unloading the merchandise. As I oversaw the unloading I could not help but notice the people making way for three horsemen who galloped through. My heart skipped when the men came closer. As they got off their horse, I recognized Cromwell, Charles Brandon and William Compton. A carriage strolled behind them. They walked to us wrapped in heavy cloaks.

"Maria of Aragon, and your party are hereby summoned to court to be questioned by the King himself." Cromwell bellowed. I looked to Clarence and he walked to them.

"And may I ask why?" he questioned. Cromwell stepped forward and spoke.

"Reasons involving the realm." he said simply. Clarence ordered our guards that came with us on the journey to escort the merchandise to the shops for inventory. He then picked up Bess while Mamie held Cans and we climbed in our carriage.

"Are you sure about not bringing guards with us?" I asked quietly. Clarence looked to me and leaned over kissing my lips.

"Of course my love, we shall be safe." he assured. The ride was smoothed due to the snow and in time we arrived at the palace. We received smiles and nodded as we passed through the corridors. We reached court and the herald announced us. By this time Bess walked at Clarence's side holding his hand. The courtiers bowed and curtsied before us. We were in front of the King and Queen. We all lowered ourselves in respect. His Majesty unfolded his legs and spoke.

"I am very displeased at you Mary, you have left the realm without my permission!" he roared the last part and was very angry. I knew he was prideful and wanted to prove to his precious courtiers that he still had control over me. I looked at him trying my best not to say anything to embarrass him and remembered what my mother said about forgiving him. I took a deep breath and spoke.

"If Your Majesty remembers correctly, I have been illegitimized. I require no permission to leave and return to this realm." I said calmly as the court gasped at my reply.

"I will not stand for such disobedience!" he yelled as he slammed his hand on the arm of his throne. "You may be a bastard, but I am still your father." he said as his brows arched and finger pointed at me. That really stung. Clarence stepped up and spoke for me.

"Forgive my intrudence Your Majesty. As Maria's husband I do not appreciate the manner you are speaking to my wife." Clarence said to my father.

"You will not speak to the King of England unless you are spoken to!" Cromwell said rather directly to him. Clarence looked to Cromwell for a few seconds and gave Bess to Mamie. He was about to speak when the King interrupted.

"Do not speak!" the King said as looked at Clarence. Clarence was appalled at his behavior, he has never been yelled at before. I grabbed his hand and squeezed gently because I knew he would have pulled his sword.

"What reason did you have to leave the realm child?" the King asked pretending not to know.

"My husband and I traveled to Spain for business. I personally wanted our son to meet his grandmother, grandfather, my siblings and aunt, Your Majesty." I answered as if he was not my father. The court whispered and gasped though I did not care, as far as I am concerned the King and I are no longer loved ones. I saw the momentary shock and hurt in his eyes. Though I had thoughts of forgiveness, such thoughts are now erased.

"Do you expect me to believe you wanted to visit your mother and the man she married." he seethed.

"Yes." I answered quickly as Cans gurgled and Bess hid behind my skirts.

"And you did not go to Spain to conspire against me? I am sure your mother had unpleasant things to say." the King said as he left his throne and came to me.

"The only man that occupy my mothers thoughts is her husband and King. The Empress does not concern herself with Your Majesty. Why would she? She has all she needs in Spain. A loving husband and beautiful children. Forgive my manners My Lord but Empress Catalina could not care less about Your Majesty." I said as Cans made gurgle sounds and yawned. The King looked at me long and hard before he spoke.

"Your mother has poisoned you mind against me and only wants you to rebel against your King and Queen." he said desperately. I took offense to his accusation. "My mother has done no such thing. The only person who poisoned my mind against you is standing in front of me, and now you have the audacity to get angry because I decided not to take anymore of your empty promises and false hope." he only shook his head at me as if I was a lost cause. I grew tired of his presence.

"Forgive me my King, but I have to take my son out of the cold weather." I said as I prepared to leave. He only looked at me and he noticed Bess was hiding behind me.

"If you leave this realm again I will hurt you." he threatened. Clarence put his hands on his sword but I stopped him. The courtiers gasped.

"As if you did not already." I said with venom in my voice." the King was about to yell something but the Queen shot up.

"The both of you stop it!" she yelled. This was the first time I have ever heard her voice raised. This left me quite shocked.

* * *

**I know, I know. This chapter left a cliffhanger. But next chapter is more exciting. Hope you liked it, will appreciate your reviews, short or long, two words or a hundred. This chapter is named for the promise Maria made her siblings of returning to Spain. Happy Easter!**


	56. Chapter 51: Remorse

**Characters & Titles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build**

**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark Hazel, Lite/Med Build**

**Jane Seymour-Queen Of England_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim**

**Edward Tudor-Prince Of Wales_Blonde, Tan Pale, Lite Hazel, Infant**

**Catalina Of Aragon- Queen Of Spain and Holy Roman Empress_Black, Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy**

**Maria Trastamara Barquette of Aragon- Grand Duchess, Her Divine Grace & Heiress Of Brookfield_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim**

**Clarence Barquette Jr.-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace & Heir Of Brookfield_Blonde, Tan Pale, Lite Gray, Lite-Med Build**

**Clarence Marion Barquette- Grand Duke, His Divine Grace Of Brookfield_Brown, Tan Pale, Hazel, Small**

**Lady Elizabeth Tudor- Brookfield Resident_Red, Pale, Brown, Small**

**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secretary and Earl Of Essex_Black, Tan Pale, Dark, Lite Build**

**Thomas More-Lord Chancellor_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Lite/Med Build**

**Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon- Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small**

**Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon- Prince Of Spain & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small**

**Alejandro Trastamara Of Aragon- Prince Of Austria & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Infant**

**Alejandro Of Aragon- Prince Consort Of Spain & Holy Roman Emperor Consort_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build**

**Angelina Trastamara Of Aragon- Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Black, Olive, Honey, Infant**

**Persèus Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy**

**Amelia Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Infant Thomas Wosley- Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Lite Build**

**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, Med Build**

**John Seymour-Father of Queen Jane _Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky**

**Edward Seymour-Earl of Hertford, Viscount Beauchamp of Hache_Brown, Pale, Brown, Lite Build**

**Thomas Seymour-Lord High Admiral_Black, Tan, Blue, Lite Build**

**Clarence Barquette Sr.-Dux Divine (Latin: Divine Ruler) Of Brookfield, Divine Duke, His Diviness, Protector Of The Land_Brown, Tan Pale, Lite Gray, Large Build**

**Richard Barquette (Second Son Of the Dux Divine)- Grand Duke, His Divine Grace_Blonde, Tan Pale, Lite Gray, Small**

* * *

**HDG Maria Barquette**

Her Majesty stood from her throne as we all curtsied and bowed as she stepped down. Queen Jane came to us taking the King's hand. "All of you come." was all she said as she lead the King to his office. Once we were all in, the Queen took a deep breath slowly shaking her head. "You to used to love each other so much. What happened?" she asked us.

"My father started this all when he chose a lowly commoner over his true Queen and heiress." I said looking him in the eye. He scoffed at me and shook his head.

"Your mother could no longer give me heirs when I needed a son. I did what I had to do!" I was about to roar at him when I realized that she did give him a son and a second daughter. My mind darkened as I remember how mother told me of how they where conceived.

"All you ever done is hurt my mother. Now that she is an Empress, she is a more powerful monarch than you shall ever be. You are only jealous at the fact that when she was your Queen I was the only occupant in the royal nursery. Now my mother is married to another man and filled her own nursery with HIS four strong and healthy children." I yelled in a direct tone. His eyes widen.

"And what the hell are you saying!" he yelled wild eyed.

"I have finally figured somethings out. You were unfaithful to my mother throughout your marriage. Your mistresses passed infections to you and you passed them to my mother. Though my brothers and sisters before and after me were not strong enough to fight it, I am surprised that I lived through infancy." I had tears in my eyes at this point. Clarence gently held my arm as Elizabeth hid behind me. "It was not her fault..." I trailed off as the air in my throat grew heavy. "It was your fault. You killed my brothers and sisters." I said with malice dripping from my painted lips. The Queen gasped as the look on the Kings face confirm to everyone that my words held truth to them. The moments went by slowly as my father closed in and raised his hand. He slapped me, my father who has never raised a hand against me just hit me. The slap rang against the walls as it's aftermath left a hot peppering sensation on my cheek. I fell backwards to the floor and the Queen yelled my father's name in shock. Mamie and Clarence came to my side. Elizabeth became so frightened that she screamed in fear. Her screams startled Cans and he began to wail in fright. Clarence helped me up never taking his eyes off the King. If glares could kill, my father would be dead.

"You have physically assaulted a Grand Duchess of Brookfield!" Clarence yelled but continued. "This is a dishonorable action and is punishable by death!" he hollered to the King. The Queen gasped as she heard this and covered her mouth. My father on the other hand stood silent as his eyes never left me. He looked at a terribly frightened Elizabeth, who was still crying.

"Elizabeth, papa is sorry sweetheart." he said as he drew closer to us holding out his hand to us. She shrieked back in fear, tears running down her rosy cheeks. "Mary, I am so sorry. I did not mean..." the King said as he was cut off.

"Stay away from us." Clarence said as he drew his sword shielding us from the King. The King was about to say something when Clarence picked up Elizabeth, grabbing my hand heading for the door. We left WhiteHall Palace. Our guards were still escorting the newly imported merchandise to their respective shops. We left for Brookfield. The carriage ride was quiet except for quiet sniffles from Elizabeth. I reached for her and held her until we arrived at Infanta's Palace. When we arrived, Mamie took Bess and Cans to calm them down and distract them with toys and fairytale books. As I sat at the large bay windows Clarence gently placed a cool cloth on my reddened cheek. As the coolness of the cloth relieve some of the stinging sensation I started to cry in his arms. My father has never hit me before. I have never been struck my anyone, let alone a man. We undressed for bed and Clarence held me close. Feelings of abandonment and loneliness once again reclaimed my conscious. For the first time in my life, I feared that my father would take my life. He made it clear that if I left the realm again, he would hurt me. Just like he hurt mother. As I think, my eyes grew heavy. I fell asleep in Clarence's protective arms.

**WhiteHall Palace**  
_Later That Night_

I hit her. I actually struck my pearl. She looked so hurt by my action. I could not even look Jane in the eye and never felt so ashamed in my life. I find myself thinking about the accusations toward her siblings. Katherine's and my children have all died save for Mary. We lost two princesses and three princes. As a King I am well within my rights to have mistresses. I know I had a part in passing a sickness to Katherine but how could I have known that it would take so many lives. I shall consult a physician though I have not taken another mistress to my bed, but just to be safe I shall quietly see Linacre.

**-FLASHBACK-**  
_May 15, 1531_  
**King Henry VIII**

Today is my daughter's 9th birthday. As a treat I decided to walk with her to the garden. We strolled through a row of freshly bloomed roses when Mary ran forward and began to step on something. When I walked up to see what she was stomping, it was a great big caterpillar.

"Mary!" I called pretending to be shocked.

"It is prickly and crawly papa." Mary said defending her actions. She completely smashed the caterpillar and it was a big one. I stooped to her level taking her hand.

"But sweetheart, if you stomp on all the caterpillar then there will not be anymore pretty butterflies." she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Really papa?", she whispers with arched brows. I nodded with my brows arched. "I am sorry papa, are you angry with me?" she asked in a soft voice as her eyes fell to the ground. I picked her up and kissed her rosy cheeks.

"No sweetheart I am not angry with you, I love you." I said flicking her nose, she giggled as she hugged my neck.

"I love you too papa." she said as we walked in the palace to a big celebration for her.

**-End FlashBack-**

That was seven years ago. So much has happened since then. I hurt my daughter so much. I have lowered myself so much that I am not allowed to see my youngest daughter and my grandson. Today I met him for the first time and I made him cry by slapping his mother. I lost myself in the mist of my desperate need for a son. My needs blinded me as I reminded myself what Clarence said after I slapped Mary. 'You are not fit to be King'. Those words sank deep. He can be a threat to my throne if he choose to be. I need to make peace with my daughter. Besides Edward and Jane, Mary and Elizabeth are all I have. I cannot afford to make that mistake of hitting her again. It shall be the end of my reign if I do.

_January 31, 1539_  
**Infanta's Palace**

It has been two days since my father hit me. His Diviness grew angry when he heard the King hit me in front of Cans. He said my father posed as a threat to my son and wanted to march on London, but I would not have any of it. After negotiating on whether or not to march I talked papa into just sending the King a threatening letter saying that he orders the King to send a letter of his sincere apology or suffer an invasion. Yesterday the King sent a letter of apology and roses. Though he expressed how sorry he is, I send them back. I want nothing from him. I thought about writing my mother, but thought against it. I did not want to cause distress for her. My sister Elizabeth was so frightened by our fathers actions that she wet the bed. Nightmares and fear kept her up so much at night that she had to sleep with Clarence and I. Mamie says that she is traumatized. Bess has never witnessed such violence before. She must be so confused and hurt. The night we came home from White Hall she woke up from a horrible nightmare. I decided I was going to talk to her about what happened, then maybe she would open up to me. We shall all sit down in the comfort room and speak about it. Sense I have plenty of spare time I wrote the King a letter. I want him to know how his actions affected my sister. As I write, Elizabeth still clung to me. She had yet to speak to any of us. I miss her baby voice very much. As I finish my letter a soft knock came on the door.

"Come in." Gretchen came and curtsied to me.

"My Lady, His Majesty sent more gifts." I picked up Bess and left my office. This time he sent a wardrobe of little gown for Elizabeth. Queen Jane sent a variety of toys for Bess and Cans. I kept the things the Queen sent for I have nothing against her, though I did not accept the King's gifts. I returned them and sent the letter with them. Things now could not get any worse.

**WhiteHall Palace**  
**King Henry VIII**

I am sad to say that the messenger came back with my gifts. I have to find a way to show my daughter that I indeed still loved and cherished her.

"Your Majesty, Her Divine Grace of Brookfield sends a letter. I stood up and snatched the letter from him breaking the seal and began to read.

**_Your Royal Majesty King Henry VIII Of England_**

**_It pains me to write you for I have seen my young sister traumatized by the event you have caused. My sister Elizabeth has been so bothered by your assault against me that she has nightmares. She is afraid to be alone and now she has yet to speak. Your Majesty has frustrated my life enough. His Diviness has decided to march on London but I successfully talked him out of it due to whats left of the love I have for Your Majesty. I have decided against informing my mother the Holy Roman Empress of your actions because I wish not to cause her Imperial Majesty any more distress. All I ask of Your Majesty is to be left alone. I wish no contact between us. This letter is a symbol of the breaking of ties between Your Majesty and myself. I pray that you live well and learn from your past mistakes and raise my brother to do the same._**

**_Her Divine Grace, Maria Barquette of Brookfield_**

The letter dropped from my hands. I could not believe the distress I have caused little Elizabeth. I traumatized her, she must be so afraid of me. I should not have hurt Mary. Regret fills my chest with pain in my heart. The thought of her saying that I do not love her, hurts me greatly. I have sunk so low. My God, what have I done.

* * *

**Henry did it this time. He hit Mary and now she really cut ties with him. His Diviness were about to prepare for a take over of all England and Maria talked him out of it. His Diviness has a soft spot for Maria. He listened and demanded an apology and the next day he received one.**

**FYI: Elizabeth and Bess are the same person. Lol**

**Elizabeth is traumatized because when she saw Henry hit Mary, it scared her. She has never been exposed to anything like that before and it rattled her. Elizabeth was always kept from those type of situations. Now that she seen violence up close, it was a big breached of her innocents. Now she knows that people can hurt other people.**

**Thank you for reading. Please review, anonymous reviews are accepted and appreciated.**

**Thank you.**


	57. Chapter 52: Long Live The King

**Charaters & Titles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build**

**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark Hazel, Light/Med Build**

**Jane Seymour-Queen Of England_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim**

**Edward Tudor-Prince Of Wales_Blonde, Tan Pale, Lite Hazel, Infant**

**Catalina Of Aragon-Queen Of Spain and Holy Roman Empress_Black, Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy**

**Maria Trastamara Barquette of Aragon-Grand Duchess, Her Divine Grace & Heiress Of Brookfield_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim**

**Clarence Barquette Jr.-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace & Heir Of Brookfield_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Lite-Med Build**

**Clarence Marion Barquette-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace Of Brookfield_Brown, Tan Pale, Hazel, Small**

**Lady Elizabeth Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Red, Pale, Brown, Small**

**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secretary and Earl Of Essex_Black, Tan Pale, Dark, Light Build**

**Thomas More-Lord Chanclor_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Light/Med Build**

**Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small**

**Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small**

**Alejandro Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Austria & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Infant**

**Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Consort Of Spain & Holy Roman Emporer Consort_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build**

**Angelina Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Black, Olive, Honey, Infant**

**Persèus Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy **

**Amelia Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Infant**

**Thomas Wosley-Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build**

**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, Med Build**

**John Seymour-Father of Queen Jane _Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky**

**Edward Seymour-Earl of Hertford, Viscount Beauchamp of Hache_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build**

**Thomas Seymour-Lord High Admiral_Black, Tan, Blue, Light Build**

**Clarence Barquette Sr.-Dux Divine (Latin: Divine Ruler) Of Brookfield, Divine Duke, His Diviness, Protector Of The Land_Brown, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Large Build**

**Richard Barquette (Second Son Of the Dux Divine)- Grand Duke, His Divine Grace_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Small**

* * *

**The King's Bedchamber**

Tonight I decided to share my bed with Jane and allowed her to read Mary's letter. It did not shock me that Jane was not surprised. She folds the letter placing it on the night side table.

"Henry, Maria only needs more time to be alone with her family." Jane said as she kissed my cheek. "She's only a girl. Perhaps she needs a few months to herself, after a few months maybe she will accept you back in her life." Jane maybe right. Though I love Mary, I need to let her go for a while. I shall send gifts in a few months and hopefully she will accept them.

* * *

_February 17,1539_  
**Granada, Spain**  
**Imperial Bedchambers**

The chilled wind blew through the curtains and cooled the room. As the curtains dances, rays of sunlight split through the shadows of the chambers. Catalina and Alejandro held each other close. Alejandro's back rested on the bed while Catalina rests her head on his chest. They had just finished making love, Catalina enjoys putting her head on his chest hearing his racing heart return to normal beats. No matter how many times she heard his heart beat, it always brought her assurance that everything would turn out alright. The thirty six year old Empress loved spending quiet moments like these with her husband.

"Husband?" she asked quietly and kissed his nipple. Unbeknownst to Alejo, he almost entirely occupied Catalina's thoughts. She thanks God every night for Alejo and their children. Alejo has been so kind to her over the past few years. A few months ago, she had been thinking of something nice that she could do for him. There are countless things she can do for him but she wanted him to have something that will give him a sence of equality outside the bedchambers as much as it is in. Last month she came to a decision and she knew it would make him happy.

"Yes mi amor." he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you so much..." she whispers as she leaned up and pressed her lips against his.

"And I love you." he said as his arms gently wrapped around her shoulders.

"You have been so loving to me and have been the most gracious husband. The twins, they adore you so much." she said softly. Alejo sat up and looked her in the eye cupping her face in his hand.

"And I love them. As far as I am concerned they are mine." hearing this, Catalina knew she made the right choice.

"You and I are married, and marriage is about trust. I trust you so very much." she said softly.

"I love and trust you very much. You and our babies are the only reason I rise in the morning. You are every breath in my body." with that said he kissed her with fiery passion, she returned the kiss just as hotly.

"Husband, I have been thinking about things. You have so much experience in being my regent, especially when I was still in childbed with Alex and Angie. Arch bishop Canola and I have been speaking on your behalf." Alejo looked confused as his eye brows arched.

"Being my husband, sharing my life with you have been a blessing. I wish to share everything with you."

"But Catalina, you do share everything with me. You have given me so much sweetheart." Alejo said caressing her cheek.

"I wish to share even more." Catalina said taking a deep breath. "Will you do my kingdom and empire the honor of accepting the elevation of Spain's King Consort, anointed ny God?" this made Alejo's eyes widened. He was so surprised that he stumbled out of bed, startling Catalina while doing so. Catalina slid out of bed and walked to him. "Mi Amor calm down." she said softly to him.

"You...you want me to be King?" he asked not believing the conversation they were having. He could not believe this. He was going to be King. His life could not get any better. He was the father of wonderful children, a grandfather to a healthy baby boy. Now he was to be a King. Though not in his own right, but he does not care. He would have been comfortable for the rest of his life at Brookfield if Imperor Charles had not died, God has blessed them with so much.

"I know you do not make as many decisions as I do but you shall. Together we can do many things. Spain and the empire shall be great my love. We can build thousands of metal warships, open training schools for every branch of military. To show our people that we see them as our equals, let us send the boys to these schools. So they may build strong friendships and even stronger bonds with their men. For our daughters, they shall go to school also. We shall be the first realms to promote equal right amongst men and women. We shall drill such things in our children heads so the notion will never be forgotten. In a few years we shall go to the empire, stay for a year or two and better it. Build an indestructible navy, and light army, let us be the first for new technology and new weapons. So much is waiting to be discovered out there, let us find them, together." Catalina said with stars in her eyes. Alejo knew that she had to be thinking these things before she was crowned. 'Like a true Trastamara'. He thought to himself. Alejo stood up straight and gracefully bowed down to his Queen, his wife, and his love.

"I accept this with great honor." he said in a grand voice. Catalina smiled and nods for him to rise. She leads him to their bed and she sat as Alejo stood. Holding his hands she kisses them both.

"Four years ago, I was an English Queen. In the eyes of all England the marriage between Henry and I were perfect, and it really was at the beginning. I was an abused wife and victim of Henry's detriment. I can honestly say that my marriage to Henry was a gateway to you. Now I am married to you my love. God has blessed us with so much, a loving husband, five precious babies and a handsome little grandboy. I am a very powerful Queen and an even more powerful Empress. I am wealthier than I have ever imagine. I love you so much that I wish to share power with you on my throne...and in my bed." she said sincerely but added the last part seductively. Alejo absolutely love this woman. Henry has proven himself a fool for hurting her and now she was all his. As Alejo leaned down, their lips met. Quickly he grabbed Catalina and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he climbed on the bed while holding her tightly. As they kissed he dropped her on the bed earning him a yelp of surprise from her. Alejo crawled on top of her as his lips gently planted kisses along her body. He loosened the strings to her silk chemise and her breast peeked out.

Alejo gently sucked each breast and nipple as with care. The Empress is still a very beautiful woman. She is still young, at thirty six. Her black hair is a dark as the onyx night. Skin as softs as rose pedals and not one blemish on her body. Catalina, like her mother is tall of five feet and a half. A slender figure with curves that became increasingly shapely from childbirth. Catalina of Aragon is indeed a Spanish beauty. Every single drop of her were as sweet as honey and Alejo lapped it up. His love for her is as deep and eternal for her as hers is for him. Her moans invigorate his strong desire for her. His kisses trailed up her neck and he kissed her deeply. Her legs straddled his hips as her hands slowly lifts his night shirt giving her full access of his penis. Gently she stroked it and his moans enticed her all the more. He could not wait any longer. He led his stiff member to her entrance and slowly pushed into her. Catalina wrapped her legs around his hips as they moved back and forth. His stiffness were felt deep into her womb. Each thrust brings more and more pleasure. Catalina wraps her arms around his back and squeezes his body closer to her. She moves her hips and meet his and she moans in his ear. Each thrust granted him a soft yelp. She places her hands on his chest as her movements of her hips quickened. A long strangled gasp left her lips as she came. Alejo, well on his way of his climax moves his hips quickly as his seed starts to spill. Then his warm seed gushed out warming both their midsection. Alejo collapsed on Catalina out of breath. They stayed like that for a few minutes. He rolled of her and left the bed. Catalina sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Let us stay in seclusion today. Only you and I." Catalina offered as Alejo stretched his arms and yawned.

"I would not have it any other way, but we should dress ourselves, the children will wonder why we have not visited them today." Alejo said as he threw two logs in the dying fire. No sooner than he said that, all four children came rushing in their room.

"Mama! Papa!" Nicky cried and ran to his father completely ignoring the fact that he is naked. Bella, Alex and Angie ran to their mother who quickly covers herself with discarded sheets. Alejo quickly covered his softening penis with his hand and then quickly picked up his nightshirt bunching it on his exposed members. Alex who ran by the bed and climbed up crawling to his mother and laying his head on her covered breast yawned and sucking his thumb.

"Mama come play with us." Bella asked as she and Angie jumped on the bed.

"Mi Amor I shall play with you later." she said looking for her chemise.

"Please." the little girl asked.

"Maybe papa wants to play later." she said and the girls eyes lit up and squealed in delight. Bella ran to her papa, who pulled on his night, and with Nicky they pulled on the shirt each trying to gain his attention.

"Papa come play dolls with us. Please?" Bella asked on her tippy toes looking at him. He picked Bella up and ruffled Nicky's hair.

"I am sorry my little lovely, papa has a big day ahead of him. I shall play with you both later, alright?" they nodded disappointed.

"Alright papa." Bella drawled as he put her down. They were all in their night clothes.

"Girls, do you want to bathe with mama?" Catalina asked knowing it would get their attention off Alejo. Both girls leaped for joy. As the women went to the bathing chambers he and the boys waited and played until the women were done bathing. As he sat playing with his sons he could not help but think about how different things were going to be. He was sometimes addressed as 'His Imperial Majesty' due to his title as Emperor Consort, other than that he was addressed as 'His Highness'. Now as King Consort he shall be address as His Majesty or His Imperial Majesty. Alejo did not know how long he sat there thinking, until his wife and daughters came from the bathchamber freshly bathed. They were wrapped in big soft towels. Alejo kissed his wife and daughters than readied the boys for a bath. He marveled at his young family and thanked God that they were all his.

* * *

**The way how I originally wrote the story, chapters were 1600-1750 words long. Some chapter are longer than that due to last minute add ons and new ideas. I know this chapter is shorter than the rest, probably shorter.**

**This chapter is mainly about Alejandro. He will be crowned King Consort and I think he deserves that new title. What do you think?**


	58. Chapter 53: Prepare Arms

**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark Hazel, Light/Med Build**

**Jane Seymour-Queen Of England_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim**

**Edward Tudor-Prince Of Wales_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Hazel, Infant**

**Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Consort Of Spain & Holy Roman Emperor Consort_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build**

**Catalina Of Aragon-Queen Of Spain and Holy Roman Empress_Black, Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy**

**Maria Trastamara Barquette of Aragon-Grand Duchess, Her Divine Grace & Heiress Of Brookfield_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim**

**Clarence Barquette Jr.-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace & Heir Of Brookfield_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Light-Med Build**

**Clarence Marion Barquette-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace Of Brookfield_Brown, Tan Pale, Hazel, Small**

**Lady Elizabeth Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Red, Pale, Brown, Small**

**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secretary and Earl Of Essex_Black, Tan Pale, Dark, Light Build**

**Thomas More-Lord Chancellor_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Light/Med Build**

**Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small**

**Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small**

**Alejandro Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Austria & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Infant**

**Angelina Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Black, Olive, Honey, Infant**

**Persèus Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy Amelia Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Infant**

**Thomas Wosley-Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build**

**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, Med Build**

**John Seymour-Father of Queen Jane _Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky**

**Edward Seymour-Earl of Hertford, Viscount Beauchamp of Hache_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build**

**Thomas Seymour-Lord High Admiral_Black, Tan, Blue, Light Build**

**Clarence Barquette Sr.-Dux Divine (Latin: Divine Ruler) Of Brookfield, Divine Duke, His Diviness, Protector Of The Land_Brown, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Large Build**

**Richard Barquette (Second Son Of the Dux Divine)- Grand Duke, His Divine Grace_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Small**

* * *

_February 19, 1539_

The crisp breeze blew the fallen leaves in every corner of the royal palace of Catalina I. Her Imperial Majesty sat in her office adorned in her signature azure color, a shade that made her eyes dance with color and liveliness. The royal couple had just finished breakfast with their children and was kind enough to invite arch bishop Canola to their table. After an eventful breakfast, her Majesty invited the arch bishop to her office. Canola sat across his Queen and Empress and Prince Consort.

"Bishop Canola, as you know I wish to elevate my husband to King Consort." Catalina started as she sipped a warm cup of honey water. Canola nodded and sat up a little in his cushioned seat.

"Yes my Queen, has His Highness the Prince accepted such elevation?" Canola ask with an arched brow turning his attention to Alejo. "Of course, my husband has accepted. I wish him to be crowned the beginning of next month. Though until then, His Highness is to be addressed by his current title." Empress Catalina ordered as her fingers laced under her chin.

"Then I shall prepare for the ceremony. All of Spain and the Empire shall rejoice at the crowning of a king." Canola finished as he stood and bowed deeply. He then showed himself out and began planning.

Catalina sat back in her chair as she relaxed herself. "Only a couple weeks until you are crowned my love.". Catalina said getting up and sitting in her husband lap. Her hand caresses Alejo's cheek, brushing over the beginning of stubble. Alejo smiles and enjoys her touch.

"Then we shall be King and Queen, Emperor and Empress. All it took was one visit to Brookfield. The day I met you, married or not I knew one day you would be mine." Alejo said as his arms wrapped around Catalina middle. Their lips met in a deep kiss. Alejo's stubble lightly tickles her lips as she giggled. He lays kiss upon kiss on her peeking breasts as he pulled her bodice down a little exposing her nipples. Catalina moved her leg slightly to give him access to her moistening region. His index and middle fingers found their ways to her entrance and gently pulled on the tiny black curls teasing her further. Catalina moaned almost impatiently resisting the urge to pull him closer. Finally he pushed his fingers in slowly filling her, a gasped left her lips as he fondled her while she moves her hips as he begins to suck her nipple. Her hand caress his hard member not yet released from his breeches.

In a sudden motion Catalina felt his fingers slither from her entrance.

"What is it." Catalina whispered wanting more. Alejo said nothing, he only took her hand and led her to the closest room available. That was their comfort room. At that moment Catalina lit up. She knew she was about to be pleased. As they entered the room Alejo closed the door behind them. As they kissed, they found their way to the sofa, and Alejo made his move. He pushed her skirts up and practically snatched her underlinen off. Quickly he undid his breeches and touched her. She ran her hand up and down his penis as it hardens. Catalina gladly opened her legs to him and he pushed himself in her entrance an inch. Then slowly he filled her. Her thighs straddled his hips as he slowly moved in and out of her. Moans and soft yelps escaped Catalina's lip as her knees and thighs straddle sides. His waist deepens as her legs hug him.

"Yes...yes...yes..." I moaned softly while pulling her skirts out of the way to allow Alejo all the access he wanted. He teases her by moving slow, then quickly.

"Catalina..." he breathed as her hands pulled him closer to her. After a few minutes, Catalina laid back and enjoyed being pumped full of warm seed that slowly sept from Alejo as his breeches and linen shorts slipped past his buttocks and just above his knees. He kept himself in place as the last drops of his seed emptied in her. A wave of pleasure wash over her as chills ran down her back. As the enjoyment of sex ended Catalina continue to lay back on the sofa. Sleep nearly takes her but quickly went away as she suddenly found herself bent over with him behind her. His hips soon began slamming into her backside.

"Alejo." she whispers as he rams her. The sex they had lasted until his seed once again invaded her body. They were exhausted. After a while they returned to their chambers, bathed and returned to their royal duties.

_February 20, 1539_

**Polish Royal Palace**

King Gregor sat in his regal chair listening to his advisor in his office. He has been King of Poland for nearly six years. Six years ago he witnessed his father's death. King Gregor never forgot the person who did it. The one they called 'taker of life,' and 'angel of death'. She separated his head from his body in one swift wield of her silver sword. Not only the entire Polish army were annihilated in Monaco. Poland suffered further embarrassment when King Rudolf was killed by a 15 year old child who was not supposed to be there in the first place. The worst part of it is that the mysterious warrior is the 'daughter' of Emperor Alexei and Empress Hellene of Monaco. Poland was once a superpower and now is the current laughing stock of Europe. Gregor formed a small untrained army of 20,000 men during his young reign as king. For the last three years he and his advisor Spencer Tailbert have been planning.

"Even though Spain and the Holy Roman Empire are strong and mighty lands, Empress Catalina have been in power for little more than two years. She has no ally in England and France. The best way for me to bring Poland back to her former glory, is to ally with Spain!" King Gregor said out of anger getting out of his chair and going to the window. Even though he is only a man of 21 his voice was as deep as his fathers, and has shown himself to be an aggressively cruel king who has no remorse.

"And what if Empress Catalina refuse." Spencer asked his king. Gregor thought for a minute as he pondered this.

"If she refuses me, then we shall...persuade her to do otherwise." Gregor said as he sat back in his chair. "I hear Empress Catalina's strength comes from the love of her family." Gregor continued. "I shall send a small elite group of warriors to Spain and 'take' what is most precious to her." Gregor said smiling.

"Take one of the children?" Spencer asked his king surprised and shocked that Gregor had the balls to even think of such a thing.

"Yes, I will take the heir of Spain and the Holy Roman Empire. The Empress would do anything for the son she longed for. She will have no choice but to obey my commands." Gregor said with malice in his voice.

"What if she does not comply?" Spencer asked. Gregor snorted at this, if the kindhearted empress did not obey him than she would be in mourning. Gregor thought to himself and spoke aloud.

"If Catalina of Aragon did in fact disobey me, then I shall send her sons' body to her without his head and put the boys' head on a spike" he said as he laughed with his advisor.

"Your fathers spirit lives in you." Spencer boasted.

"Spain is a safe and protected realm, we will need a few years to prepare Poland for the upcoming war. The soldiers numbers need to increase, and they need more weapons and armor. In a few years time we shall take the heir of both Spain and the Holy Roman Empire. God help the Empress Catalina if she goes against us." King Gregor said as he immediately began to prepare himself for the future war.

_March 5, 1539_

Everything happened so fast. My mind was empty as I felt weight being placed around my head as reality struck me. A herald spoke in a loud voice.

"His Majesty the King, Alejandro of Aragon, King of Spain and Holy Roman Emperor!" I was crowned in Santa Fe's Saint Peter's Cathedral. As I stood as king and emperor all of my guest cheered and lowered themselves in a bow and curtsy as my wife and children came at my side. My heart began to beat quickly as the excitement filled me. I am a king, I can not believe it. As we made our way down the hall I could not help but think about my father, Benincio. He worked so hard so that I could have a better life, he taught me all I knew and would be so proud of my achievement. It did not take long for us to travel to the Palace of Sante Fe. As we entered the royal dinning hall of Santa Fe's palace all the servants bowed and Catalina was seated first, then I was seated next to her. Our children came in and bowed and curtsied to us. Isabella, Nicolàs, Alex and Angie with the help of servants were seated next to us. Noble couturiers were seated with us and we dined eating the most delicious delicacy Europe has to offer. We ate, laughed, and conversated until we realized how late it was. The children were put to bed a few hours ago. After the festivities were over we went to the children's apartment and kissed them while they were sleeping. Catalina ordered the servants to pack the children's belongings for tomorrows' journey back to Granada. It shall be a short 12 hour journey and we only need to wake up at seven. Tomorrow we are going to lead a royal procession and my Queen, children and I shall be paraded through the streets of Santa Fe and Granada. I thanked God as I think of the near golden age Spain and the Empire shall be ushered into.

As we leave the children's room we held hands when we entered our chambers.

"Mrs. King." I whisper as I kissed her neck and opened our bed chambers doors.

"Mr. King." Catalina said as she pulled my strings to my breeches and began to stroke me. As a surprise for her I had musicians play slow beautiful songs behind a curtain. After I closed the door I clapped my hands and the musicians began to play Catalina's favorite song. I walk behind her and undress her and myself. We made love and did not hold back the moans.

_March 6, 1539_

**King Alexandro**

We have been riding through the streets for a while now. People all over wished us well and threw red and yellow rose pedals at our feet. The children sat behind us collecting as many as they can. It was still early in the morning and we had a ways to go.

**9 hours later**

As we walked into our palace all of our courtiers and servants applauded their new King. I received many gifts that I will share with my family. Today will be the official day I am king and shall make such a great King Consort. I shall make my wife, children and all of Spain and the Empire proud of King Alexandro.

_March 10, 1539_

**Infanta's Palace **

**Her Divine Grace Maria Barquette**

Bess has recently started back sleeping in her own bed. Things are almost back to normal. She still have not uttered a word. Her Majesty has sent the royal physicians to help counsel my sister, but nothing has worked. Today I stayed home with Bess and Cans. Sir Thomas More says she will speak when she is ready and feels safe. Honestly, that hurts me because all I wish to do is keep her safe. His Diviness sent a physician over but still, nothing worked. As we sat down for breakfast, my friend Catherine, who is expecting her first child with Charles Brandon, joined us today. She held Cans in her lap as he gurgled and played with her shiny embroidery. Once we finished, we all enjoyed time together in the comfort room. Catherine and Mamie began to conversant while Clarence placed our son in his play pen. I picked up a book and began to read. After a while, I was half way through the book. It was nearing noontime and lunch was being prepared. I rose from my chair and place the book in it's place on the shelf. While heading out the door I felt a small tug on my dress. As I looked down I saw my baby sister looking me in my eyes. I was surprised and shocked, she has not done this in almost three months. I kneel to her level and caress her face.

"What is it Elizabeth?" I asked softly. Mamie and Catherine stopped talking and focus on Elizabeth. For the first time in three months my sister spoke.

"Can we play in the garden." she asked softly. I gasped nearly losing my balance.

* * *

**Yay. Elizabeth is finally talking.**

**I based the name of this chapter on Gregor's ascending to a evil and desparate state.**

**Thank you for your reviews. And SweetT90210, thank you for adding me to your fav authors list, fav story, alert list and author alert! **  
**Thanks.**

**Meme0111**  
** If you do not like Breaking The Cycle, you can move onto another story.**


	59. Chapter 54: Patience

**Characters & Titles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build**

**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark ****Hazel, Light/Med Build**

**Jane Seymour-Queen Of England_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim**

**Edward Tudor-Prince Of Wales_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Hazel, Infant**

**Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Consort Of Spain & Holy Roman Emperor ****Consort_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build**

**Catalina Of Aragon-Queen Of Spain and Holy Roman Empress_Black, ****Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy**

**Maria Trastamara Barquette of Aragon-Grand Duchess, Her Divine Grace & ****Heiress Of Brookfield_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim**

**Clarence Barquette Jr.-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace & Heir Of ****Brookfield_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Light-Med Build**

**Clarence Marion Barquette-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace Of Brookfield_Brown, Tan Pale, Hazel, Small**

**Lady Elizabeth Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Red, Pale, Brown, Small**

**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secretary and Earl Of Essex_Black, Tan Pale, Dark, Light Build**

**Thomas More-Lord Chancellor_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Light/Med Build**

**Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman ****Princess_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small**

**Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain & Holy Roman ****Prince_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small**

**Alejandro Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Austria & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Infant**

**Angelina Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Black, Olive, Honey, Infant**

**Persèus Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy**

**Amelia Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Infant**

**Thomas Wosley-Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build**

**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, ****Med Build**

**John Seymour-Father of Queen Jane _Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky**

**Edward Seymour-Earl of Hertford, Viscount Beauchamp of Hache_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build**

**Thomas Seymour-Lord High Admiral_Black, Tan, Blue, Light Build**

**Clarence Barquette Sr.-Dux Divine (Latin: Divine Ruler) Of Brookfield, Divine** **Duke, His Diviness, Protector Of The Land_Brown, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Large Build**

**Richard Barquette (Second Son Of the Dux Divine)- Grand Duke, His Divine Grace_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Small**

* * *

_March 10, 1539_  
**Infanta's** **Palace**  
_(Continued)_

"Praise God". Mamie breathed in a breath of release. Before thinking I took Elizabeth in my arms and held her tight. I honestly believed I would never hear her sweet voice again.

"Of course you can, you can do anything you wish to." I said as tears welled in my eyes as one rolled it's way to the corner of my mouth. Elizabeth wiped the escaped tear with her tiny hand.

"Tears." she whispered as I nodded once.

"Tears of joy." I laughed picking her up and carried her to the garden. I was so happy that I decided to have a garden party. We had such an enjoyable time. We did everything Bess wanted to do. I invited Catherine and Charles Brandon to celebrate with us. When they came, I made sure to pull Charles to the side and asked him to inform the Queen of Bess' finally coming out and speaking. Charles was also very happy to hear.

"Her Majesty will be pleased to hear that Lady Elizabeth is speaking again." Charles said smiling. I nodded as we all went back to the garden. The wind blew in our hair as we sat on the stone bench. The children of the servants even joined us in our garden party. All afternoon the children including the servants children along with Richard and Bess ran, jumped, screamed, and laughed. We watched them play until the sun sat upon the horizon. As she waved goodbye to her  
friends, we took her along to prepare her for dinner. Clarence and I held her hands as we went to dinner, she sat at the head of the table. The cooks served all her favorite dishes. We ate each course and enjoyed the playing company, who performed quite pleasingly. Elizabeth enjoyed everything. Soon I noticed Richard leaning on his elbows and Elizabeth yawning. After another half hour, Clarence and I said goodnight to our guests and I had a servant show Charles and Catherine to their chambers to spend the night. I took Elizabeth up to her chambers and readied her for her bath while Clarence readied Richard and Cans for bed. Bess picked out a light pink chemise and I brushed out her ruby hair and placed her in her large bed.

"Stay..." she said sleepily. I stayed until she fell asleep, which was not that very long. After I heard her soft snore, gently I unwrapped my arms from around her. She made a small noise but went back to sleep. Softly, I climbed from her bed and made my way to her door. I took one look back at her sleeping form.

"Goodnight." I whispered and left the door open slightly.

Quietly I tip toed back to my chambers, Clarence was holding our son in his arms. He put his finger on his lips, Cans was sleeping. He placed him in his cradle and we kissed him. Clarence and I retired to bed and we made love.

_March 11, 1539_  
**White Hall Palace**

The breeze from the stain glass window blew past Charles Brandon and disturb papers that settle back on the desk. He stood tall in Her Majesty's outer chambers. He and his wife left Infanta's Palace early this morning and made their way to White Hall. After his wife settled in their chambers Charles came straight away to the Queen. Earlier he asked for a private audience with her. He stood patiently waiting for her only a few minutes. Not long after, she emerged from court and Charles Brandon bowed deeply to her. She motioned for him to rise and he began to speak.

"Your Majesty, Her Divine Grace asked me to inform you that Lady Elizabeth, as of yesterday, has begun to speak." Queen Jane's eye lit up.

"Oh how wonderful. I had begun to think the worst." Queen Jane admitted out loud.

"We all have been worried about her." Charles included.

A sudden idea sprung up in Her Majesty's thoughts. "I will send you on an errand to Brookfield. I'm going to purchase toys and little gowns." Queen Jane said when she came closer to Charles. "I want you to bring them to her and give both of them my love...even Lord Clarence." the Queen said sincerely.

"Of course Your Majesty." Charles bowed and left the room, Queen Jane began searching for a toy maker. Once she learned the name of the toy maker who makes toys for Prince Edward, she summoned him.

**His Majesty's Bed Chamber**

King Henry has just come from his office to find Jane in his bed. He undressed and slid in his bed next to his wife. The King laid back as the Queen's hand slithered up his chest.

"How was your day my love." King Henry ask as he relaxed taking a deep breath and kissing his wife. Jane smiled, she knew this was the right time to tell him, so she sat up on the pillows and took a breath.

"I have news from Brookfield." Jane said softly. Henry's attention spiked and he sat up quickly.

"What is it! Is everything well with Elizabeth?" Henry ask with eagerness. Jane chuckled softly at his sudden interest.

"Henry, yesterday Elizabeth began speaking again." Henry's lips parted a little as his thoughts turned to his youngest daughter.

"That is good news Jane. I am happy to hear that she is well." Henry said. In truth, he is the sole cause of Elizabeth's trials. He knew for a fact that Mary hated him with a passion. Now his youngest daughter will grow up hating him too.

"Henry, she is still young. She will forget this ordeal in time." she said as if reading his mind. "All you need to do is show patience and restraint. Maria will come around, when she does Elizabeth will come also." Jane said in her soothing voice. Henry nodded in agreement, but inside his chest felt heavy with grief.

_March_ _13, 1539_  
**Her Divine Grace Maria Barquette**  
**Infanta's Palace**

Bess played with Cans on the bed as I dressed. I could not stop smiling, and still getting used to her speaking.

"Look! Look! Cans smiles at me." Elizabeth said as she giggled. Cans kicked his little feet and Elizabeth tickled his toes. "He kicking." she cried.

"Yes Elizabeth. Kicking." I said as Gretchen stringed up my corset behind me. I picked out a beautiful soft brown dress to wear. It fit perfectly for the weather.

"Pretty." Bess said as she gazed at my selection. I smiled walking over to her and gave her a kiss on her rosy checks. Then showered my son with pleasant kisses on his belly and olive cheeks. Bess and I laughed as Cans showed us his gummy smile. I wish his father was here to see him smiling like this, but he was called to business in London. His Diviness wants him to learn first hand knowledge about his business dealings. Gretchen helped me with my dress, I picked Cans up and we all went down stairs. I was due at Trastàmara Embroideries to select fabrics for the new Men's line. Elizabeth still kept close to me and I took her and Cans with me. Mamie came along also, she loves when I have new ideas brought to light. She also says, 'I love to see you blossom'. We huddled in my carriage and we were on our way.

Once arriving there, Mamie took the children while I looked at samples, stitching, hoses, coats, and fabrics for breeches. For a while, my mind drifted to the King. The shirts my embroiderers are sewing reminds me of the shirts my mother sewed for him when she was Queen.

**-FLASHBACK-**  
_July 15, 1531_

Mary had just left her tutors rooms. Each time a session has ended, Princess Mary goes to the garden and watch the dove in the royal pond. Her governess always made sure that the young princess had free time. Margaret loves her little charge like her own. Lady Salisbury had a bag of breadcrumbs with her. Together they fed the pure white doves.

"They are so beautiful Mamie." Mary said to her governance. Lady Salisbury nodded in agreement.

"Doves are a sign of purity my little owl. They are said to ease ones burdens." she said soothingly. Mary looked up at her Mamie and smiled. To the princess, Margaret Pole was a second mother, she was there to comfort her and have been there since her birth. Mary could never keep secrets from her. Lady Salisbury enjoyed the close bond between them.

"I feel more comfortable around them, they make me feel better." Mary said as she took a small handful of breadcrumbs and threw them near a bathing dove. The dove opened it's white wings and dipped it's onyx beak into the water. Then it ate the offered breadcrumbs with eagerness. That made Mary smile the most. It was little known that doves gave her comfort. Only Lady Salisbury and her mother knew her personally.

Once they finished feeding the doves they returned to the palace. On the way to her French lesson she ran into her father.

"Papa!" she cried. King Henry was surprised to see his only child.

"My pearl!" he said as he picked her up and twirled her around. "How is the most beautiful princess in the world." the King said pinching his daughters cheek.

"Oh...I don't know." Mary replied to her father. Henry and Mary talked about her studies while he walked her to her tutors rooms. Charles Brandon joined them, he usually followed Henry everywhere he went.

"Will you do well on your studies?" Henry asked Mary.

"Yes papa. French is my favorite language." she said in his ear.

"That's my girl. French is a tough language to learn. I am proud of you darling." Henry said with laughter in his voice.

"Thank you papa." Mary said as she gave Henry's hand a small squeeze. The short walk ended soon enough, Henry put Mary down and looked at his daughter and kissed her head.

"My pearl, I want you to grow up very knowledgeable." Mary paid close attention to what ever her father said.

"I will papa. I shall make you and mama proud of me." she said seriously. That made Henry's face softened.

"I know my pearl." he said as he stood to his full height.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"My Lady?" a customer asked, taking me from my thoughts.

"Yes." I said to her. We began to speak about red silk and sable embroidery. I consulted my lead seamstress on the designs. We all went to my office for a while. I made sure Cans and Bess were comfortable with Mamie by giving her toys and sweets then went to see the customer. As time went by, we spoke about many shades, colors, gems, diamonds, and fabrics. Since it is mid March people are wearing light dresses and lesser skirt layers. By the time we were finished, it was little pass eleven this morning. Lady Ashley Gates is shopping for her three daughters and husband. She bought all she needed from me.

* * *

**I named this chapter 'Patience' in response to King Henry realizing patience is the difference between seeing his children again or never seeing them at all.**

**I know this chapter is a bit...amature or some may call it 'half assed'. I just had surgery and is still recovering. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	60. Chapter 55: The Letter

**Characters & Titles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build**

**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark Hazel, Light/Med Build**

**Jane Seymour-Queen Of England_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim**

**Edward Tudor-Prince Of Wales_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Hazel, Infant**

**Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Consort Of Spain & Holy Roman Emperor Consort_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build**

**Catalina Of Aragon-Queen Of Spain and Holy Roman Empress_Black, Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy**

**Maria Trastamara Barquette of Aragon-Grand Duchess, Her Divine Grace & Heiress Of Brookfield_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim**

**Clarence Barquette Jr.-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace & Heir Of Brookfield_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Light-Med Build**

**Clarence Marion Barquette-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace Of Brookfield_Brown, Tan Pale, Hazel, Small**

**Lady Elizabeth Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Red, Pale, Brown, Small**

**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secretary and Earl Of Essex_Black, Tan Pale, Dark, Light Build**

**Thomas More-Lord Chancellor_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Light/Med Build**

**Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small**

**Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small**

**Alejandro Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Austria & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Infant**

**Angelina Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Black, Olive, Honey, Infant**

**Persèus Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy**

**Amelia Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Infant**

**Thomas Wosley-Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build**

**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, Med Build**

**John Seymour-Father of Queen Jane _Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky**

**Edward Seymour-Earl of Hertford, Viscount Beauchamp of Hache_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build**

**Thomas Seymour-Lord High Admiral_Black, Tan, Blue, Light Build**

**Clarence Barquette Sr.-Dux Divine (Latin: Divine Ruler) Of Brookfield, Divine Duke, His Diviness, Protector Of The Land_Brown, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Large Build**

**Richard Barquette (Second Son Of the Dux Divine)- Grand Duke, His Divine Grace_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Small**

* * *

**HDG Maria Barquette**

As I continue to over see my embroiderers, seamstresses, needlewomen, tailors and dressmakers Clarence surprised us just in time for lunch. Upon seeing him Bess came running from the cornered area Mamie had her and my son occupied in.

"Cans!" Elizabeth cried and jump up and down at his feet. He lifted her and threw her in the air causing her to burst in giggles.

"How is my favorite niece." Clarence cooed as he playfully rubbed his nose with Bess'.

"Good! Maria is helping other girls dress. Come see!" Bess said getting down taking his hand attempting to bring him to one of my private rooms where I do measuring.

"Bess! No, those are for privacy." I chastised gently. She stopped and Clarence picked her up kissed her cheek.

"No worries Bess, I have a surprise for you. Guess what it is!" he said happily.

"Is it a pony!" she said clapping.

"Noooooooo." he said rubbing their foreheads together.

"Is it a new dress!" she said excitedly.

"Noooooooo..." he teased again. After five attempts at guessing Clarence decided it was time to tell her.

"Alright, alright, I guess I shall tell you." he said pretending to be impatient. "I have come to surprise you and Cans with a picnic!" he said bouncing her.

"Yayyyyy!" Elizabeth piped up and squealed in delight. "Can we go now, please." she asked as she patted his head playfully.

"Of course." he said as he looked to me not sure if I had time. I nodded and put my assistant in charge of things. Mamie came from the newly constructed room I had built. It has five pots in it. Each pot is boxed by two walls and a door for privacy. I decided to call it the 'Ladies Room' it is also complete with a small system with running water to clean the ladies hands. It even comes with accessories and a sitting area. Mamie changed Cans cloth in there. Cans became eager for his father as he reached his little hands towards him. Clarence took him in his arms and kissed his brown head.

"How is my favorite son." he cooed to our son. Cans gurgled as his father bounces him up and down. I had a servant prepare the food and Bess helped her look for a nice spot to lay down the blanket in the grass. We all soon walked to the small lunch in an open field not far from Trastamara Embroideries. Bess ran ahead of us and sat down first. We said our grace and began to eat. The plush green grass moved like emerald waves as wind blew through the air. As we ate I could not help but listen to the leaves ruffling together while the birds flocked nearby.

After about thirty minutes everyone was talking so much that I noticed Elizabeth was quiet and picked at her sweet tart, honey bread and strawberries. She kept her head down and little sniffles can be heard.

"Elizabeth are you well?" I asked her as she looked up reveling her lips forming a straight line. Her eyes displayed sadness and in that instantly made me worry for her.

"Do I have a mama and papa?" she asks with her small voice. I almost did not know what to say though her question certainly caught our attention. Clarence definitely grew concerned and Mamie felt sorry for her. Even though the truth would shock her, I had expected a similar question when she was a little older. Now at age three, she realized that unlike most around her she has no one to call mama or papa. The only thing I could do now is sugar coat it now and carefully explain it to her when she is old enough to understand. I took a deep breath and carefully selected my words.

"Bess...sweetheart, you have a mama and papa." I had no idea how to prepare myself for her next question.

"Where are they?" she asked almost impatiently as she sat up a little straighter.

She is so innocent, how could I sugar coat her mother being exiled and nearly executed for trickery and witchcraft. Who also usurped _my_mother and caused my father to harm her.

Telling her of our father would probably send her back to a state of fear and silence. I said the best thing she could relate to.

"Your mother...is away for a while. But I know she loves you and misses you." I said unsure of how she would take it.

"I won't see her no more." she said as her head lowered. Her voice soft, it was almost like she was intelligent enough to read between the lines. In the back of my mind I knew one day when Bess grew up she would try to reach her mother. Once she knew the truth of our fathers punishment toward her mother, the possibility of her wanting to see Anne Boleyn will be a reality.

"Your mother...you shall see her again but it will be a long while before you see her. She...loves you very much and will see you once you are older." I sincerely said to her and gestured for her to sit on my lap. As I held her I caressed her ruby colored hair.

"Our father lives far away, he has a very important position." I said hugging her a bit tighter.

"Really, like what?" Elizabeth said though talk of our father got her mind off her mother I looked to Mamie for help. I was not sure how to answer this question.

"Your father is responsible for all of England, and in order to take care of England he must be away to do so." Mamie cut in.

"That's nice, will he send me gifts?" she ask enthusiastically. As much as I _loathed_our father having contact with her, I know it will enlighten her and give her a piece of mind if she received gifts from our 'father'. I had to swallow my pride and put my own feeling aside

"Of course he will. Do you want him to send you gifts?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Yes!" she piped throwing tiny fists in the air. She turned to me and I smiled to her. Her happiness made me happy. If it means I had to write my father along with swallowing my pride, then so be it. I will do anything for her.

"Then I shall make sure I will write our father for you." I said kissing her head. We continued to eat a while longer. After lunch we went back to my business where we spent the rest of the day. Once we returned home I shall write His Majesty a letter.

_10:30pm_

I yawn as I made my way back to my chambers. After coming home, feeding Cans, and doing paperwork I was very tired. I had just come from writing a letter to the King. I promised Elizabeth that our 'busy' father would send her gifts. Of course I will not allow him to see her. Because she is still very well afraid of him. I will allow him _only_to send gifts.

I reach my chambers and take a deep breath before I go in. Twisting the door knob, I quietly step in not wanting to wake Cans. The moon shown it's brilliance through the closed bay windows.

"You are back late." Clarence sad softly. I smiled lightly as I walked to our bed taking off my robe and throwing it to a chair nearby the sofa.

"I have just finished the letter to my father and I have no idea what his reaction will be." I whispered as this burdened me a little. The very last thing I need was the King to harden his heart. I relaxed as I slid in bed next to my husband.

"My love, it has been over three months. Perhaps His Majesty is being patient." Clarence reasoned. His body warms mine as we hug. I lay on his chest and play with his nightshirt strings.

"Maybe you are right." I said as he leaned down and kissed me. Gently he rolled on top of me and kisses my neck and chest. I untie my chemise strings and Clarence gladly tickled my breast with the tip of his tongue. I slowly lift my chemise from my body as Clarence hands roamed my body. Each of his hands pushed apart either knee and I gladly cradled his hips between my legs. He threw off his nightshirt and pushed his shorts down to his ankles. Gently he pushed into me and didn't stop until his full length was inside. A stir of gasps and moans escapes my lips as his hips moved back and forth. We kissed passionately as we made love. After a long session of moans, touching and kissing, my climax neared as Clarence pushed in and out quickly. I came as I bit his shoulder and squeezed my legs tight around his waist. He came exploding inside me with increasingly loud moans and hard breaths. His sweaty body lay on my own as we leveled our breathing. His milt, enriched with his seed still emptied inside me. Clarence lifts his body from mine and we lay together in each others arms.

"Everything will be fine." Clarence assured softly. As our bodies intertwined, slowly I drifted off to sleep.

_March 14, 1539  
_**White Hall Palace Court**

White Hall Palace is decorated with royal flags that has the inscription of 'H' and 'K' along with the royal rose. The courtiers came dressed in their best as they danced, drank and mingled with each other. All in attendance kept their eyes on the beloved King and Queen. His Majesty is dressed in his best, a dark brown coat with a high collar shirt, black breeches and boots. The Queen wore a beautiful camel colored gown with a gem encrusted bodice.

King Henry and Queen Jane danced on the court floor along with all in attendance. The new violinist, Mark Smeaton, is the best musician they have ever had. Henry pranced around his courtiers with his beautiful Queen. After the song ended both King and Queen sat back on their thrones as they continue to enjoy court from their royal seats. Many families came, even the Howard's. Thomas Howard's widowed wife often asked a few members of court about Lady Elizabeth. Though Lady Elizabeth is her husbands great niece, she still cared for the child. She came to court with her grandson who's name is also named Thomas and is the fourth duke of Norfolk. The boy has just made his third birthday, his dukedom is in the care of the crown until he becomes of age. His grandmother has often entertained the thought of considering marriage between him and her great niece, Elizabeth Tudor who is also three. Once they entered court they bowed to the King and mingled about.

After another couple hours of observing, King Henry decided to join his subjects in conversation. As he spoke with a few men on stately matters a beautiful woman approached but patiently waited for His Majesty to finish with the courtiers. King Henry realized she waited for him and dismissed the men and motioned for her.

"Your Majesty." she greeted as she curtsied to him. King Henry nodded for her to rise. While doing so he noticed how beautiful the young lady were. Unlike all the women he had at court, this particular lady caught his eye with her carefully detailed gown. Her dark blue gown made the small square diamond studs pop out. She had bell sleeves and blue embroidered flower patterns on her skirts and a short tail on her gown. In front is a cream colored skirt with a diamond patterned designs. Her sparkling nails has white tips and her hair is dressed neatly with pearl earrings hanging from her ears. This sight made His Majesty's eyes nearly pop out much to his wife's dismay.

"My Lady." he said with a little husk in his voice. She smiled to him and moved a little closer to him. Just close enough for him to smell her sweet perfume.

"Tell me my lady," he said in a flirtatious tone, "What can I do for you?" he asked her.

"Your Majesty, I am here on Lady Maria's behest, with a message." Henry's eyes widened at her words. In his mind all around him slowed down to a halt.

"Come we me." Henry said as he almost hopped from his throne and left court with the messenger behind him. Courtiers parted quickly as the King and the mysterious woman left.

They walked quickly to his office, the King passed countless of people not even noticing the bows and curtsies of respect given to him. His groom bowed to him upon entry into his office.

"Leave us." he order to his servant who obeyed and left the room.

"Give it to me." he ordered. Gretchen passed him the letter and he eagerly took it and opened it.

_His Majesty Henry VIII of England_

_I am writing this letter to Your Majesty because I love my sister Elizabeth more than my animosity with you. As you know Lady Elizabeth is now three years of age and has begun to ask questions about her parentage. I wish Your Majesty to know my sister still fears you. I love Lady Elizabeth very much, enough to go against my better judgment. I have discussed it with my family and we have all agreed to allow Your Majesty to send the Lady Elizabeth gifts of your choosing._

_However, Your Majesty will not have physical contact with her. She has only began to speak and I wish not to upset her in anyway._

_If Your Majesty decides to provide gifts, please keep in mind that she is only a child and still fears the man who hit me the day we returned from Spain. Though she fears you she has no knowledge of you being our Father. I ask that you honor my decisions and send gifts only on holidays and birthdays_

_Her Divine Grace Maria Barquette, Grand Duchess of Brookfield_

The King reread the letter again. Mary finally made contact with him. Though she only wanted him to send his youngest daughter gifts. His sweet little rose asked about him. His Majesty understands he can not have physical contact with Elizabeth. She knows she has a father but she has no idea that the man that struck her sister _is_ her father. Henry knew this. He so badly wants to get close to Elizabeth and wants her to love him again.

The only way they can become a true family is through Mary. Henry realizes that this is the first step of many. Mary swallowed her pride by writing him and now it was his turn. Right then King Henry decided he would find his way back into Mary's heart. Even if he had to break his own rules to do so.

* * *

**I would like to thank Anon for his or her tips. Thanks a lot!**

**This chapter is named for the letter Maria wrote to Henry. Maria knows that she loath her father, but the love she has for Elizabeth is much greater and would do anything for her.**

**I introduced Mark Smeaton into the characters.**


	61. Chapter 56: Sweet Mother

**Characters & Titles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build**

**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark Hazel, Light/Med Build**

**Jane Seymour-Queen Of England_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim**

**Edward Tudor-Prince Of Wales_Blone, Tan Pale, Light Hazel, Infant**

**Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Consort Of Spain & Holy Roman Emporer Consort_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build**

**Catalina Of Aragon-Queen Of Spain and Holy Roman Empress_Black, Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy**

**Maria Trastamara Barquette of Aragon-Grand Duchess, Her Divine Grace & Heiress Of Brookfield_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim**

**Clarence Barquette Jr.-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace & Heir Of Brookfield_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Lite-Med Build**

**Clarence Marion Barquette-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace Of Brookfield_Brown, Tan Pale, Hazel, Small**

**Lady Elizabeth Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Red, Pale, Brown, Small**

**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secretary and Earl Of Essex_Black, Tan Pale, Dark, Light Build**

**Thomas More-Lord Chancellor_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Lighg/Med Build**

**Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small**

**Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small**

**Alejandro Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Austria & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Infant**

**Angelina Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Black, Olive, Honey, Infant**

**Persèus Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy Amelia Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Infant**

**Thomas Wosley Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build**

**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, Med Build**

**John Seymour-Father of Queen Jane _Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky**

E**dward Seymour-Earl of Hertford, Viscount Beauchamp of Hache_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build**

**Thomas Seymour-Lord High Admiral_Black, Tan, Blue, Light Build**

**Clarence Barquette Sr.-Dux Divine (Latin: Divine Ruler) Of Brookfield, Divine Duke, His Diviness, Protector Of The Land_Brown, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Large Build**

**Richard Barquette (Second Son Of the Dux Divine)- Grand Duke, His Divine Grace_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Small**

**Daniel Cobbs-Trastamara Embroideries Administrator of Business_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build**

* * *

"Her Majesty the Queen." the royal herald announced. Henry stood up, putting his letter from Maria on his office table in front of him. Gretchen curtsied deeply for her Queen and Queen Jane nodded for Gretchen to rise. Jane, not forgetting her place walked closer to Henry and curtsied.

"Husband, you have left court so suddenly." Jane stated matter factly and continued. "I hadn't the time to ask if you were well." Jane said concerned, though she did not want to seem intruding. Henry's smirk told her that he had recieved good news.

"You are dismissed madame." Henry said to Gretchen. Jane went to a cushioned chair and sat as Henry spoke to her.

"Sweetheart, Mary has written to me." Henry announced with a hint of joy in his voice. Jane gasped in surprise as she clasped her hands together in happiness.

"Oh Henry how wonderful." Jane said excited. Henry smiled and knew she is truly happy.

"She writes that Elizabeth has began to ask about her parentage. Mary also ask that I send gifts to Elizabeth on occasions." Henry said as he took a depressing breath. Noticing this, Jane spoke up.

"Henry my love, is this not good? Surely you are happy." Jane asked softly. Henry looked at his wife in shame.

"Jane, she writes that Elizabeth is afraid of my face. Mary only wants me to send gifts and not see Elizabeth." though Henry tried to mask his sadness, Jane saw through his veil. She reached for her husband's hand and smiled.

"Henry, this is only the beginning. In six months time things may get much better then this." she reasoned. As much as Jane hated the separation between father and child, she knew Maria was being reasonable. Henry nodded slightly.

"Perhaps you are right Jane." Henry was worried about many things, one being what would he get Elizabeth. So many things are going through his mind. Though he tries to remember what Elizabeth enjoyed when she was princess, regretting that he spent most of his time with other people than his daughters when they lived under his roof. She was only nineteen months when Maria took her. Now he almost hated himself for his lacking in fatherhood.

"Henry, I am planning to send Elizabeth gifts of dresses and hoods tomorrow. Perhaps we can send our gifts together." Henry thought about this and nodded his head agreeing with Jane. Yes, he have better chances if he and Jane sent their gifts together.

"Well then, we shall take it slow for now. I think Mary will come to me when she feels she is ready." King Henry said to his wife. Queen Jane nodded, inside she was very happy that her stepdaughter was thinking of little Elizabeth's well being and contacting Henry for her sake. Slowly but surely her husband and stepdaughter was becoming closer. This swelled the Queens heart tremendously.

"Jane." the King said taking a step towards his wife.

"Yes Henry." Jane said as she stood from the chair and went to her husband's side.

"I have an idea." he said as a thought came to him. "In order to secure a good future with Mary, I must give her something from the past." he said. Both monarchs took a seat at the royal table as Henry summoned the royal record keeper.

_March 16, 1539_

**Infanta's Palace**

The sun shined brightly as Maria strolled around the vast colorful garden. She held little Cans in her arms, Elizabeth entertained herself by hopping on the neatly bricked stoned path when a guard came and bowed to them. Maria nodded for him to rise.

"My Lady, their Majesties gifts have arrived." the guard informed. This brought a smile to Maria's face, the King has honored her request.

"Wonderful, bring them in." she ordered but quickly noticed the guard show his hesitation.

"My Lady, Charles Brandon asks that you come to the gates and view the gifts." Maria was not sure why Charles will not bring Elizabeth's gifts. As Elizabeth hopped away on the bricks, Maria knew that whatever gifts were there, she could not ruin the surprise for Elizabeth.

"Bess come, we are going in from the sun." Maria called to her younger sister. Elizabeth obeyed and took her sisters hand, both walked to the shaded area where cooled honey milk was set out for them. The divine governess came from the kitchen and brought a tray of apple, pear and banana slices, and sweet tarts. We sat down at the tables.

**Her Divine Grace Maria Barquette**

"Mamie, I am leaving the palace for a few minutes, you shall have to entertain Bess." I said with a smile and drank my honey milk. Mamie knew Bess' gifts have arrived and nodded taking the hint.

"Of course little owl." Mamie said while sitting and handing an apple slice to Bess. I walked to the stable and had my stable boy ready a carridge. Once the carridge slowed down in front of us, he helped me and Cans into the white carridge. I nodded and the driver hopped in the drivers seat and began the short ride.

The ride to the main gates took all of five minutes. Cans enjoys carridge rides very much, I sat by the window so his little hands can touch the clear glass. He gurgles at what he thinks are moving things. At five months, he already enjoys the outdoors. He is showing signs that he is highly aware of things around him. Everytime I bring him outside for a picnic, I notice he cannot help but look at the surrounding colors. The green grass, colorful flowers, butterflies and the different trees. I can already see he will have a strong mind. I lift him up playfully and kiss his cheeks. He is getting so big, I will have to send mama and Alejo a portrait of my famly. She would love that very much. The great wall came into view and it opened it's massive walls. The soldiers all laid down their spears, their shields at their sides and took a knee in respect as my carridge exited. Just outside of the wall my carridge came to a slow hault. From the window view I can see Charles Brandon on houseback and a carridge near him. He hopped from his horse and came to my carridges double doors. He opened them and was completely surprised at the sight of my son. Charles stared a couple moments and bowed deeply. Then he kindly helped me out.

"Charles, why is it required of me to view Elizabeth's gifts?" I asked confussed, this has not happened before.

"My Lady, their Majesties brought different sizes of gowns and hoods for the Lady Elizabeth." he replied. I nodded and with Cans in my arms Charles led us to the carridge. Once the doors were opened, inside were a few dolls, stuffed animals, a small golden locket with a portrait of the Tudor rose inside along with small gowns and jeweled hoods. .

"Their Majesties wants you to choose the right size of gowns." he said as he displays one of the gowns to me. Fortunately, after seeing the beautiful gowns and their matching hoods, I concluded that they shall fit Elizabeth perfectly. Only she will have to grow a few inches before she can fit three of the gowns. I accepted them anyway. I motioned for my carridge driver to collect the gifts and carefully place them in my large carridge.

"I thank you My Lady for accepting their Majesties gifts. I know His Majesty will be very pleased that you have accepted their gifts." Charles Brandon said as he stood infront of me. I gave him a small smile.

"Of course, once my sister sees her new gifts she will be so happy and also enjoy them as well." I said and Charles nodded and took a small step towards me.

"If I may, His Majesty wants to also gift you. He says presently you and he are at odds but you are still his first born. He asks that I personally give this to you." Charles said as he took my fathers' gift from inside his jacket pocket. Charles presented me with a red velvet purse with black silk lace as strings. "King Henry says he hopes that this will be the start of new relations between the two of you." he continued as he presented the gift to me. I stared at it for a moment then accepted the King's gift. As I opened the enclosed purse, it revealed a golden locket. This is the most beautiful necklace anyone has ever given me. The cover of the locket was carved into a golden Tudor rose. When I opened the locket, it encased a very detailed royal portrait of my mother when she was Queen of England. Her beauty shined in her crown and glory. Her hair were let down and curled on the ends. She wore a scarlet and onyx stripped Queenly jacket. Her hands were laced atop a bible with golden covers and bind while holding a rosary of onyx beads and it's golden cross. As I gaze at it a lone tear fell from my eye. Cans touched the shiny object. He had given me a piece of my mother. My sweet mother who I rarely get to see.

"My Lady?" Charles said, I looked up at him momentarily forgetting where I am.

"I am very pleased with His Majesty's gifts, and would be content if you would inform him of my gratification." I said in a clear voice. He nodded and walked me to my carridge. I thanked him for taking the time to come here and he thanked me again.

"Wait." I called as he returned to his horse.

"Yes My Lady?" Charles answered as his brows raised.

"How is Catherine?" I inquired about my good friend.

"She and the child are well. Though she is only five weeks along, morning sickness has her in bed most mornings." he said happily smiling.

"I am sure Harry is happy he is to have a younger sibling." I said as Charles smile widdened.

"He is, he keeps tickling her belly so the child can laugh." Charles said as and he himself laughed lightly.

"Bess did things like that when I had Cans." I said as I bounced Cans as he started to get fussy. "Perhaps in a few days, one afternoon she can come spend a few days with me?" I asked and he thought about it for a few moments.

"Perhaps. I am due at court in April through July. By April I suspect her morning sickness will have passed." he said. I nodded.

"If you allow, I can entertain Catherine during your days at court. I'm sure my physicians will take very good care of her." I offered.

"I'm sure Harry shall miss his stepmother." I stated, I smirked and said "He is invited also if you wish it." Charles flashed an impressing smile.

"Are you sure? Surely His Diviness and your husband's permissions are needed."

"I shall speak with him and I am almost certain he shall allow it. Catherine and I can catch up and Harry and Richie can play. They are only a year apart with Henry turning nine and Richard eight." I said to him. He noddly and agreed.

"I shall allow them to visit. They will be ecstatic once I inform them." he said and climbed on his horse and waited for my carriage to enter back into the wall.

* * *

**Sweet Mother is about how King Henry took a chance and crack the wall of thick ice between the two. He sends her a long forgotten locket that instantly brought her closer to her mother the Holy Roman Empress and Queen of Spain. Maria's pride keeps her strong but little by little she sees the effort King Henry is doing to secure a relationship with her.**

**Hope you guys like the chapter. I know it's short compared to the others, and sorry for taking so long. I was thinking about what I should write when Charles and Maria met. At first it was supposed to be Henry and Maria but I decided it would be too soon for them to meet. Maybe in a few chapters.**

**Remember to review.**


	62. Chapter 57: New Relations

_**Characters & Titles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build**_

_**Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark Hazel, Light/Med Build**_

_**Jane Seymour-Queen Of England_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim**_

_**Edward Tudor-Prince Of Wales_Blone, Tan Pale, Light Hazel, Infant**_

_**Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Consort Of Spain & Holy Roman Emporer Consort_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build**_

_**Catalina Of Aragon-Queen Of Spain and Holy Roman Empress_Black, Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy**_

_**Maria Trastamara Barquette of Aragon-Grand Duchess, Her Divine Grace & Heiress Of Brookfield_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim**_

_**Clarence Barquette Jr.-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace & Heir Of Brookfield_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Lite-Med Build**_

_**Clarence Marion Barquette-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace Of Brookfield_Brown, Tan Pale, Hazel, Small**_

_**Lady Elizabeth Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Red, Pale, Brown, Small**_

_**Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secretary and Earl Of Essex_Black, Tan Pale, Dark, Light Build**_

_**Thomas More-Lord Chancellor_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Lighg/Med Build**_

_**Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small**_

_**Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small**_

_**Alejandro Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Austria & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Infant**_

_**Angelina Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Black, Olive, Honey, Infant**_

_**Persèus Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy Amelia Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Infant**_

_**Thomas Wosley Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build**_

_**Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, Med Build**_

_**John Seymour-Father of Queen Jane _Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky**_

_**Edward Seymour-Earl of Hertford, Viscount Beauchamp of Hache_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build**_

_**Thomas Seymour-Lord High Admiral_Black, Tan, Blue, Light Build**_

_**Clarence Barquette Sr.-Dux Divine (Latin: Divine Ruler) Of Brookfield, Divine Duke, His Diviness, Protector Of The Land_Brown, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Large Build**_

_**Richard Barquette (Second Son Of the Dux Divine)- Grand Duke, His Divine Grace_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Small**_

_**Daniel Cobbs-Trastamara Embroideries Administrator of Business_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build**_

* * *

_**Her Divine Grace Maria Barquette**_

The ride back home seems much long than the five minutes it took to come. Cans played happily in my lap as he became marveled at the shiny object hanging from my neck. He places it in his mouth several times, though he found it an odd taste he could not put it down. As my son entertains himself, my mind is far away. The trip to recieve Bess' gifts took more time than I thought. As I reached Infanta's Palace Elizabeth and Mamie came to greet me.

"That took longer than expected." Mamie commented as she took one look at me and saw the serious expression on my face. "What is the matter, are you well?" she asked clearly concerned. Carver helped me from the carriage and servants took the gifts to the comfort room.

"I am well Mamie." I said unsure if I should tell her of what just took place. Being Mamie, she knew by my ungainly behavior that I had something on my mind.

"Maria, tell me what is bothering you." Mamie insisted, she is clearly concerned. I took a deep breath knowing that I had no way around this.

"I shall speak to you once we are in the comfort room." I said as we followed the servants into the large estate. As we enter, Clarence met us in the foyer.

"My love, Their Majesty's gifts has finally arrived, Elizabeth will be so happy." he observed smiling. I nodded dismissing my awkward behavior as we headed towards the comfort room.

"Yes they have, finally. I'm having them placed in the comfort room." he beamed as he accompanied us. Once we entered, I gave Cans to Clarence and took Bess by her hand. I lead her to the table where the gifts awaited her. Her lite brown eyes widen at the beautiful gifts.

"For me." she asked as she looked up to me. I smiled at her and nodded. She ran to the table to inspect her gifts. While she was busy with that, Mamie, Clarence and I sat on the sofa.

"Now, why are you so distant." Mamie inquired. I inhaled slowly as my stomach began to knot.

"Once I reached the gates to receive the gifts, Charles Brandon presented me with a gift from my father the King." I explained as I pulled the ornamental case from my breast. Mamie gasped and Clarence brows arched. Mamie immediately grabbed my hand and Clarence put his arms around my shoulders. I revealed every detail of what has just taken place.

"I knew not speaking to his eldest would weigh heavily on his heart." Mamie said truthfully. I nodded in agreement. Perhaps the feud between us has gotten to him.

"Maria, are you comfortable with this?" Clarence asked as he rubs my shoulder lovingly.

"His Majesty has shown me effort by giving me a piece of my mother." I said and looked to Mamie, who had understanding eyes. "I am very confused about starting a relationship with the King." I said and continued. "However, he made the first move and that took a lot for him to do that." looking to Mamie and Clarence, I wanted advice though I knew it was my choice. Elizabeth is my responsibility and I did not want her to grow up confused. Mamie taught me that sometimes we must make choices that is good for the people in our circle. Elizabeth is apart of my circle and I must choose what is best for her, even if it means starting a relationship with my father. Sympathetically, Mamie kissed my head and said "we are here for you my owl."

"Thank you Mamie, Charles Brandon has also mentioned that the King seeks new relation between us. So much bad blood is set to between us, but I do not want to get hurt again." I said more to myself than to the others. I have much to think about. I will have to break the ice to Bess sooner than I had planned. I shall began speaking to her of our father in a month or two.

"Mamie, if in fact new relations with the King requires a visit to WhiteHall than I wish for Bess to remain here." I said unsure of how I felt about the whole ordeal.

"Of course, she shall remain." she said nodding.

"I shall slowly bring her to the light about him." I said looking to Mamie and Clarence.

"I believe that is best for all of us. Getting her familiar with the King before she actually meets him again, hopefully it shall make their reunion less bitter." Mamie reasoned.

"I shall speak to her about what happened the day we were in our fathers office, but I wish for her to become liberated for a while." I explained to them. Bess only just began to speak again and I need her to feel safe around us again.

"A wonderful notion dear." Mamie praised. We began to focus our attention on Bess. She was sitting down with her new stuffed animals. Julia showed Bess her new gown and brought them to her chambers. I stood and walked to Bess sitting down.

"Do you like your new gifts?" she looks up to me and smiled as she held up one of her stuffs bears.

"Yes!" she piped in excitement. "This new favorite." she announce regarding the brown soft bear. It has a pink ribbon around its neck and has lite brown paws. Seeing her so happy filled my heart with warmth. I took a quiet breath.

"I am happy you love your new gifts. Our papa has sent you these gifts. As soon as those words left my lips Bess instantly stopped playing with her gifts. She had a thoughtful look on her face.

"My papa send me toy?" she said in her little voice. I gave her a small smile and stood up taking her hand I led her to the divan and sat her next to me.

"Bess..." I began, taking a deep breath trying to find the right words.

"Our father has indeed sent you these gifts." I said while mentally preparing myself for any following questions she had.

"Why he not come see me?" she asked as she rested her head on my arm. I prayed that she would not ask to see him.

"Papa has very important responsibilities that keeps him busy." I explained as simply as I could. She only nodded in response. An idea came to me as we sat there.

"Bess, how would you like to share a horse and come riding with me." I asked, before I finished my sentence she leaped from the divan jumping up and down in excitement.

"Really, you show me how to ride?" she asks as if she could believe it. Her brows arched as she awaited my answer.

"Yes, perhaps we should purchase a pony for you to practice on." I suggested as I stood and led her from the comfort room. I alerted the stable men to saddle my horse. Once we entered the stables, Elizabeth gasped covering her mouth as she looked upon the towering horse. Mamie and Clarence came to the stables a moment later. Elizabeth clapped her hands as a stable man brought the horse closser. I picked Bess up and sat her on the horse's saddle. She giggled and plays with the horse's lite hair. I took the horse straps and led her out to the court yard. Her laughter rang in my ears as we circle the nearby garden. After a few laps I lift myself on the horse.

"Are you ready Bess?" nodding, she answered yes. We galloped slowly at first and gradually we were ridding at full speed. The wind blew through our hair as we rode laps around the villa. Then I decided to leave the grounds and explored the near by fields. Ridding quickly, a golden field of wheat appeared. As we rode pass it, the farmers and their farm hands bowed as we rode by. The weather is perfect, the sun shined its brilliance on everything around us casting shadows that pointed to the east as it was half way to its horizon. As we were ridding, the residents waved at us. Some even bowed and curtsied. Bess waved at everyone and even blew them kisses. We rode in open fields for hours and even rode near the wall. Bess and I were out until dinner. The sun is beginning to set. I noticed a green hill and galloped near it. I carefully slid off my horse and my sister jumped into my arms. We climbed up the green lush hill and sat at the very top. The sky portrayed colors of orange, pink and azure blue that has not quite darkened.

"Pretty colors. I want my pony that color." she said as she pointed were the pink slowly turned to deep blue.

"They are pretty aren't they?" I said as the stars began to peek through the darkening azure sky. She nodded as she lay her back against my breast.

She looked up to me and said "Papa sent toys." she stated matter of factly. "Mama send toys too?" she asked with the most innocent eyes. I nearly stopped breathing.

"Soon." was all I said. It was all I could say, I didn't have it in me to brake her heart. I have to buy time with 'soon' to figure out what we should do. Would I really contact Anne Boleyn? The very woman who caused my problems with just a swivel of her hips. Tore up my family and broke my parents marriage apart. Though I blame Anne Boleyn for all my problems, I would never have met Clarence, gave birth to the heir of Brookfield and reunited with Margaret Pole if it were not for Anne Boleyn's trickery. But if my father never met Anne Boleyn, my mother would still be in an abusive realationship with my father and none of my sibling would have exist save for Bella and Nicky. The more I think about Anne Boleyn the more my pride swells.

On one hand, I couldn't care less for Anne Boleyn. On the other hand I had to do what's best for my sister, and if reaching out to her home wrecker of a mother than so be it. I pushed all thoughts of Anne Boleyn aside, now it is not the time to think about her. I shall consult Clarence and Mamie on the matter.

Together Bess and I watched as the sky darkened the land. As dusk approached, I gather Bess in my arms and cautiously went down the lush hill. On the way back, I noticed Elizabeth was getting drowsy. By the time we arrived back home she was half asleep. A servant came out to retrieve her off the horse. Once we entered the palace Mamie's brows arched at our wind ravaged hair.

"You two must have had a nice time." she said smiling at me.

"We have, Bess loved every moment of it." I gloated happy that Bess and I got to spend time together.

"I am happy to hear that. She needs happiness Maria, she needs you." Mamie said as she put her arm around my shoulders. I smiled as we walked to the dinning hall for a late dinner. The servants placed plates and goblets down infront us and served boiled chicken served with vegetables over rice. We had strawberry tarts for dessert. After dinner, we sat and had small talk. Clarence, Mamie and I laughed and joked around as servants continuously served honey wine. Clarence and I dranked two whole bottles of sweet and spicy wine from Spain. After a few hours we decided to retire to bed. As we entered our bedchambers, our servant Julia quietly shushed us.

"His Grace is asleep." she said softly. Clarence and I nodded and without making a sound we went to his cradle. Julia quietly left our chambers. Cans were sleeping soundly, his small chest rose and fell. Clarence snaked his arm around my waist.

"Look at our boy." my husband whispers in my ear as we observed our sleeping child. I reached down and gently moved his brown hair from his sleeping eyes.

"He's going to grow to be a strong young man. A warrior. A King." Clarence said as he gently kissed my temple.

"Yes he will, just like his papa." I said and leaned my head up so my lips could meet his. He wrapped his arms around my body as our kiss deepens. My hands cup his smooth face. Slowly we back up falling on the bed with me on top of him. Our kiss deepened and Clarence quickly reversed our position and he was on top. As we kissed his hands went under my dress and into my under linen. I gasps as he continually touched me. His kisses trailed to my neck and suckled me for the longest. After a while Clarence rose from me and began to take his jacket off. I smile as he slowly pulled the strings to his breechers. He kicked off his boots and took off his breechers. I turned around and he pulled the strings to my dress and it slid off me leaving me in my chemise and corset. I took my corset off and put it on a chair near the sofa. Clarence went to the other side of the bed and slid in, I did the same. Clarence held me in his arms and missed me, his hand caressed my breast through my chemise. I opened my legs to him and he touched me again through my underlined. Once again I moistened at his touch. He raise his night shirt exposing his erection as he strokes himself. Clarence softly dragged his fingertips up to my under linen slowly pulling them down and throwing them to the floor. I opened my legs cradling his hips as he slowly pushed into me.

"Maria." he moaned as he deepens himself.

"Clarence dulce amor." I moaned in my mothers native language as my hands straddled his back.

*Clarence my love

Clarence moaned and suckled my nipples as his hips dive between my legs.

"María te quiero tanto." he whispers in my ear. My moans grew louder with each of his powerful thrusts.

_*Maria, I love you so much_

My husband and I made love the entire night off and on. Cans woke up a couple times and once when we where making love. He kept us up for a while and I fed him and he was soon sleeping again. Clarence and I kept him in our bed and we slept with our arms around our son.

* * *

_**A/N: This chapter has Bess wondering about her mother since her father has sent gifts. I'm thinking about allowing Anne Boleyn to send gifts. Though Maria hates her she once again places Bess' well being before her personal feelings. Anne Boleyn caused heartbreak to both Maria and Catalina. But without Anne stealing Henry from Katherine, she and Maria most likely would not be as powerful as they are today. **_


	63. Chapter 58: Patronage

Chapter 58. Patronage

Characters & Titles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build

Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark Hazel, Light/Med Build

Jane Seymour-Queen Of England_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim

Edward Tudor-Prince Of Wales_Blone, Tan Pale, Light Hazel, Infant

Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Consort Of Spain & Holy Roman Emporer Consort_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build

Catalina Of Aragon-Queen Of Spain and Holy Roman Empress_Black, Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy

Maria Trastamara Barquette of Aragon-Grand Duchess, Her Divine Grace & Heiress Of Brookfield_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim Curvey

Clarence Barquette Jr.-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace & Heir Of Brookfield_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Lite-Med Build

Clarence Marion Barquette-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace Of Brookfield_Brown, Tan Pale, Hazel, Small

Lady Elizabeth Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Red, Pale, Brown, Small

Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secretary and Earl Of Essex_Black, Tan Pale, Dark, Light Build

Thomas More-Lord Chancellor_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Lighg/Med Build

Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small

Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small

Alejandro Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Austria & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Infant

Angelina Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Black, Olive, Honey, Infant

Persèus Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy Amelia Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Infant

Thomas Wosley Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build

Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, Med Build

John Seymour-Father of Queen Jane _Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky

Edward Seymour-Earl of Hertford, Viscount Beauchamp of Hache_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build

Thomas Seymour-Lord High Admiral_Black, Tan, Blue, Light Build

John Ker-Duke of Roxburghe_Black, Pale, Pale Green, Light Build

John Ker- Heir of Roxburghe_Black, Pale, Pale Green, Infant

Anne Ker nee Boleyn-Duchess of Roxburghe_ Black, Pale, Brown, Slim Curvey

Clarence Barquette Sr.-Dux Divine (Latin: Divine Ruler) Of Brookfield, Divine Duke, His Diviness, Protector Of The Land_Brown, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Large Build

Richard Barquette (Second Son Of the Dux Divine)- Grand Duke, His Divine Grace_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Small

Daniel Cobbs-Trastamara Embroideries Administrator of Business_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build

* * *

**_(A/N: Very sorry about the super late update. I had loads of business, my B-Day, this and that... I know, I know, I kept you guys waiting long enough. I hope to get your reviews in good spirits. I also been reading up on a lot of Victorious, and just want to put out there that CCougar427098 and a couple other authors have and are currently writing the best Victorious stories. Anyways, sorry for the long wait.)_**

March 17, 1539

Infanta's Palace

Tiny foot falls interrupts my slumber as I am slowly pulled from my dreams. I moan drowsily as the bed made the slightest shift and I felt little hands on my face. I cracked my eyes open just as Bess kisses my cheek. I playfully grabbed her and blew on her neck. Her laughter brought Cans and Clarence from their slumbers as well.

"Morning Cans." Bess said as she rolled over and kissed the squirming child on his head. Cans yawns and gurgles little bubbles. A small knock came and Mamie peeked through the engraved oak door.

"Elizabeth" she whispered. "Come from waking up your sister." she chastised in a hushed tone. I looked over to her and smile.

"All is well Mamie, we need to wake up anyway." I said the last part in a tired yawn, Mamie nodded and went to start her day. I looked to Bess who played with Cans. I sat up looking at them. 'My son and my sister shall grow up together' I thought to myself. Bess has just turned three in December, this is March. She is old enough to be tutored with other children. Clarence, Mamie and I were speaking about her entering the Brookfield Academy for Girls. It is high time she learn to associate with children her own age to build social skills.

"Bess, do you remember our talk about an education?" I asked as I brush her thick red hair from her face. She nodded 'yes' and sat by me. "Well, I asked because we have decided that you are now old enough to be tutored." I said and closely watched her expression. She appeared to be thinking about it.

"What I teach?" she asked in her small voice. I smirk and arch my brows.

"Brookfield tutors shall teach you many things, such as how to speak properly, many courses, languages, etiquettes, and many more things." Bess nods slowly. I continued. "Mr. More shall tutor you when as soon as possible. He shall tutor you after your day of tutoring at the academy." I explained.

"More?" she asked confused as her mouth made an 'O'.

"Yes, I shall enroll you in school, where tutors will teach you with other three year old children. Mr. More shall tutor you further, inside Brookfield." I said to her. She nodded and hugged me.

"When we see missa More?" She asked as she played with a lock of my hair.

"We shall meet him in Greenwich. It is only an hours ride." I said and she nodded. After a few minutes talking about it, we all got out of bed and bathed. I made sure Bess was dressed in her best gown. Her gown mirrored my own. I wore a soft golden gown with a squared patterned designs on my skirts, my bodice is lined with encrusted tiny golden gems. A diadem is placed upon my head to show my rank as heiress of Brookfield.

Once we were ready we had a kitchen servant serve us a quick breakfast in my chambers. I made sure to feed Cans before the maids put my gown on. Once everybody was bathed, dressed and fed we went to the courtyard where the carriage awaited us. Clarence and I chose to leave Brookfield in only our very large carriage. I had architects construct and build a dozen of carriages exactly like the Spanish carriage mother sent me. These carriages are much more spacious and nicely but heavily detailed with Spanish engraving. I often compare my new lifestyle with how I lived as Princess of England. Many _differences_. I remember the King's formal carriages are pulled buy four horses and mine are being pulled by six. We all entered the divine carriage gracefully. Bess hopped in as Mamie climbed in carefully with Cans. Clarence helped me in and he followed. We have 2,000 Brookfield guards escorting us to Greenwich where Thomas More lives with his family. The hour passed slowly as our procession moved through the streets. People who recognized our carriage waved and yelled praises for us. This caught the children's attention as Cans made noise and Bess waves back to the people.

Finally we arrived at the More's residence. Our guards thunderous approach got the residence inhabitants attention as they all filed out. Mr. More and his family have confusion written all over their faces. Our carriage driver hopped from the carriage high seat and opened the door for us and bowed as Clarence climbed out and held out his hand for me. I was helped out along with Mamie, Cans and Bess. As I look closer I noticed two figures standing behind the More family. _Thomas Cromwell and Charles Brandon_. As we approach,the More family along with the escorting guards bowed low to us. I nodded my head for them to rise. I walked to Mrs. More and embraced her respectfully.

"Your Divine Graces." she said kindly to us as she curtsied again.

"I thank you for allowing me to enter your home." I said with a bow of my head praying silently that my diadem doesn't fall off.

"The first born of Empress Catalina is always welcomed in our home." she said. I was about to speak when Mr. Cromwell spoke up.

"Thomas, I had no idea you do business with Their Divine Graces." Cromwell said as he walked to Thomas More's side with his signature smirk. He again had something else to say when I raised my hand to silence him.

"Mr. Cromwell, the business I do with my close friends is none of your concern." I informed to him kindly. Charles Brandon came to Cromwell's defense.

"Surely _His Majesty_ knows of such arrangements?" he said as he clapped one hand on More's shoulder.

"Trust me, tis for education purposes." Thomas said as he dismissed Cromwell and Brandon by leading us in his home. He brought us to his office. Before we discussed anything. Brandon and Cromwell asked if they can sit in on our business. To avoid suspicion Sir Thomas allowed them to attend the meeting. As we were situated I took Bess' hand.

"Sir Thomas More." I started as Bess stood before him. "In the reign of Henry VII you Mr. More have taught our current sovereign lord Henry VIII the laws of the realm. You have taught His Majesty about law, Philosophy and humanism. In all honesty, I wish to call you from retirement so that my sister can embrace the learnings our father have when he was a prince." Thomas nods to me and stood behind his desk. Having been told about our decision before hand, he probably thought Bess would have taken a lot longer to recover but it happened sooner than expected. Mr. More had plenty of time to prepare.

"Your Divine Graces, I humbly accept this most gracious offer." he said to me. I smiled to him and went to Mamie and took Cans from her and turned to Mr. More.

"My husband and I are very happy with this meeting. We are happy we chose you as godfather and look forward to you watching Cans and Bess grow up." I said as I carefully place my son in Thomas More's arms. Cans squirms but calms himself in his godfather's embrace. "In time when my son turns three you shall be his tutor as well." I said as I caressed Cans brown small curls.

"I am honored to tutor the first born grandson of the Empress." he commented. As this unfolds, Mr. Cromwell and Charles Brandon looks on in awe. I gathered a document for us to sign making the agreement between us valid and legitimate. Mamie took Bess and Cans to Clarence while business went underway. I present the document to More and he graciously signs his signature and I did also. I then had a servant give me a purse and another document.

"Mr. More, my husband and I am very pleased that you have decided to tutor our sister and son. As reward for such good deeds my family and I have decided to grant you a purse of forty thousand crowns." Cromwell and Brandon gasped and so did Thomas More.

_(A/N: I just want to remind everyone that 'crown pieces' are gold crowns that are worth more than one single crown. Ex: A Ten Crown Piece is equivalent to ten crowns but instead of ten single crowns, it's one coin with the # 10 on one side and a crown on the other side. Same goes for a thousand crown piece. Instead of dragging around one thousand crowns, a thousand crown piece is one coin. That goes for a one hundred thousand crown piece and so on. Get it!)_

"My Lady surely this is a vast sum, even for you." he said astonished at the four ten thousand crown pieces in his hand. I snickered just the slightest.

"Sir Thomas, forty thousand crowns is what you deserve." I explained to him.

"But My Lady, your father did not pay me half as much." he was going to speak further but I raised my hand and stopped him.

"I am far more wealthier than my father. Princess Persèus, my cousin has given me 30 million crowns when she gave me the villa and my business. _My_ business is bringing in millions every year. Forty thousand crowns is nothing to me. Though I know it means everything to you." I said sincerely.

"Then I except this wholly and graciously." he said as he accepted the golden coins.

"We also have two other gifts that will meet your family needs." his brows arched and I explained further as I present a deed for him to see. "My husband and I have decided to purchase an estate for you and your family. It is near the Brookfield wall so that you will not have to travel. Only an half hours ride by horse." he is speechless, I smile knowing I did something good. I made Thomas More a wealthy man, but I am not done there. I have one more gift to bestow. "I am also pleased to announce that your new estate is a vast one, and comes with the patronage of the divine family." I said calmly. Thomas More has to sit down and take this all in.

"You are very kind to grant my family with so much wealth." he said while taking in a breath.

"You are my mother's truest and most trusting friend, especially during her tenure as Queen of England. When she fell on hard time, you were there to console her. Although you were in the shadows, you helped her endure and that means a lot to me." I said as I took his hands in mine. He nodded and gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"My Lady, you have indeed blessed my family very much. I accept wholeheartedly." as he said that a smile grew on my face.

"You have made me the most happiest of all women." I spoke to him sincerely, "besides your wife of course", I added in jest. We snickered with the exception of Brandon and Cromwell. We finished our business and as soon as possible the More's prepared to move from their newly decaying castle. Cromwell, Brandon and their entourage left soon after. I sent guards to help the More's with their move and made sure that their new home is ready for them. Next week will be the orientation of the Brookfield Academy for Girls. There is so much to prepare for.

Office Of Her Divine Grace Maria Barquette

I take a deep breath as I sit back in my chair. We returned home from the Mores a few hours ago. Clarence and I made love after we put Bess and Cans to sleep. After laying in bed wide awake for three hours I decided to come to my office. I've been trying almost desperately to think of words to write down. What do I write to her? How do I ask her? I absolutely have nothing to say. I know deep down that I have to. I _can't_ risk Bess leaving Brookfield to seek her out once she comes of age. Tis like I don't have a choice, but I _have_ to make a move. If there is to be peace between us I must make contact. I take another breath as I look at the blank piece of paper and quill on my desk. I watch it as I think of things to write. What would my mother do in this situation. She would probably have no idea how to even begin a letter such as this. I sit up in my chair and carefully dipped the quill in the black ink. I shall write what comes to mind.

_To Her Grace, the Duchess of Roxburghe,_

_ I have no intention to speak to you after everything you have put me through. Though I have ill feelings toward you, I know I can not allow myself to hold animosity against you for what your father and uncle have forced you to do. My father, His Majesty the King has been giving permission to send gifts to my young sister Lady Elizabeth Tudor. My sister asks for her mother and I am willing to push aside my feelings and allow such contact. _

_I, in my own mind have decided to allow you to send gifts to my sister. As her mother I am allowing you this from the goodness of my heart and you shall abide by the rules I have set for my father, the King of England. You shall only* send gifts and write her and nothing more. You shall send your gifts to the eastern docks located on the shores of Sussex. I shall I personally receive them and present them to my sister, your daughter. I know all os Scotland has heard of my rise in power. I have decided to take my sister under my wing to grow up with my son her nephew. _

_Elizabeth is very healthy and shall be enrolled at the Brookfield Academy for Girls in August at the beginning of the school year. Thomas More has been chosen to tutor Elizabeth after school. _

_If you wish, I shall have Elizabeth's health and school reports sent to you monthly. I write you in hope that we find peace and forget past animosities for my sister's and your daughter's sake. _

_Her Divine Grace Maria Barquette_

I reread the letter over and over again. I am not risking Bess leave Brookfield once she's sixteen. It's better to start relations now and not suffer a loss later. A small voice in the back of my head wishing Anne Boleyn would just not accept, but I know she will jump at the opportunity to have contact with Bess. I know Anne Boleyn shall respond and one day I will she her again.

* * *

**_( A/N:) And there's chapter 58. Speaking with the King is one thing, but actually reaching out to Anne Boleyn is a high step for Maria. Though Maria has been biassed about Anne since the day she met her, Maria sees that hating Anne the rest of her life is not worth it. She also sees that if she shields Bess from her true mother, more than like Bess will leave Brookfield to seek Anne out. Maria sees that it's better to allow a little contact now so that Bess can know both her parents and not go out on some ridiculous attempt to go to Scotland._**


	64. Chapter 59: The Academy

**_Chapter 59. The Academy_**

**_Characters & Titles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build_**

**_Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark Hazel, Light/Med Build_**

**_Jane Seymour-Queen Of England_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim_**

**_Edward Tudor-Prince Of Wales_Blone, Tan Pale, Light Hazel, Infant_**

**_Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Consort Of Spain & Holy Roman Emporer Consort_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build_**

**_Catalina Of Aragon-Queen Of Spain and Holy Roman Empress_Black, Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy_**

**_Maria Trastamara Barquette of Aragon-Grand Duchess, Her Divine Grace & Heiress Of Brookfield_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim Curvey_**

**_Clarence Barquette Jr.-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace & Heir Of Brookfield_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Lite-Med Build_**

**_Clarence Marion Barquette-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace Of Brookfield_Brown, Tan Pale, Hazel, Small_**

**_Lady Elizabeth Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Red, Pale, Brown, Small_**

**_Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secretary and Earl Of Essex_Black, Tan Pale, Dark, Light Build_**

**_Thomas More-Lord Chancellor_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Lighg/Med Build_**

**_Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small_**

**_Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small_**

**_Alejandro Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Austria & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Infant_**

**_Angelina Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Black, Olive, Honey, Infant_**

**_Persèus Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy Amelia Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Infant_**

**_Thomas Wosley Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build_**

**_Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, Med Build_**

**_John Seymour-Father of Queen Jane _Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky_**

**_Edward Seymour-Earl of Hertford, Viscount Beauchamp of Hache_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build_**

**_Thomas Seymour-Lord High Admiral_Black, Tan, Blue, Light Build_**

**_John Ker-Duke of Roxburghe_Black, Pale, Pale Green, Light Build_**

**_John Ker- Heir of Roxburghe_Black, Pale, Pale Green, Infant _**

**_Anne Ker nee Boleyn-Duchess of Roxburghe_ Black, Pale, Brown, Slim Curvey_**

**_Clarence Barquette Sr.-Dux Divine (Latin: Divine Ruler) Of Brookfield, Divine Duke, His Diviness, Protector Of The Land_Brown, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Large Build_**

**_Richard Barquette (Second Son Of the Dux Divine)- Grand Duke, His Divine Grace_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Small_**

**_Daniel Cobbs-Trastamara Embroideries Administrator of Business_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build_**

* * *

**_March 23, 1539_**

**_Brookfield Academy for Girls-Orientation_**

**_9:00am_**

**_Her Divine Grace Maria Barquette_**

"Let me begin by saying what an honor it is to have Lady Elizabeth to attend our academy. She will be taught many things while attending the Brookfield Academy for Girls." the Head Mistress said in admiration.

Clarence, Bess and I were sitting in the main office. As the head mistress continues to speak how it is an _honor_ having a member of the divine family attending the academy, I take in my surroundings. This is by far the nicest school I've ever seen. The walls are marble and have portraits of former students who graduated with honors along with the head mistresses and head masters over the years. The floors are polished and mirror shined. This school is every bit of prestige, equiped with male and female intructors. The academy itself has many branches within Brookfield. Each academy has hundreds of class rooms, including a large court for resting periods. Laboratories to study science and other subjects of the matter. The students go on excursions outside the wall to see how things are done during business hours. Most importantly all teachings in Brookfield are taught in Catholic views.

"I thank you very much Head Mistress. What is the schedule of the classes?" I asked her. The Head Mistress gathered a few sheets of paper and begins to speak.

"In first year students, they are taught how to properly converse, ettiquettes, word pronunciation, motor skills, things in that field of knowledge. Mainly languages, basic mathematics, science, history of all kingdoms, grammar, theology, rhetorics, logics, philosophy, navigation and craftsmanship are all apart of a large number of courses she will learn. Though she is only 3 years old, she will begin these new learnings at the basic levels. She, along with other 3 year olds shall be taught how to keep herself healthy and cleanliness. Religion will be a main part in our teaching as well. " The Head Mistress explains. I am very impressed with the way they teach here.

"Does the academy teach self defense?" I asked her and she lit up at my question.

"Indeed, My Lady. We introduce students to weapons and history of weapons. We are also teaching the students basic self defense and charge. Because the children are ages from 3 to 7, basic training is required. Although once she enters our secondary academy, training will become much more physical and intense." the Head Mistress said in a content demeanor.

"Can you explain how the school system functions?" I asked as I try to remember the many questions I have. I hate when I mentally prepare myself for many questions and my mind goes blank when it is time to ask them.

"Here in Brookfield, children stay home under the age of 3. From ages 3 to 7 children become students of the academies for boys or girls. At said academies, they are taught many basic courses that I have already explained to your Divine Graces. Once they graduate, they shall advance to the Brookfield Secondary Academy. At the secondary academy, Lady Elizabeth will be taught without restraint but fear not My Lady, the basic training they previously had shall prepare them for the secondary academy. From the age of 7 to 12 she will attend the secondary academy. From the age of 12 to 16, Elizabeth will attend Brookfield University. At the university, religion, defensive and offensive training and business are the main three courses amongst others that are taught to the young adults." She finished in a deferential demeanor. I nodded taking Bess' hand. I almost wish I attended here. Bess shall benefit greatly from this academy.

"Head Mistress, I firmly believe that the education Brookfield provides is much more advanced than that of any royal education." after a few moments of speaking we began to talk about the tuition.

"We ask that the parents or guardians pay €20,000 monthly. She will be given her academy regalia, which includes four academy dresses as her uniform and four satchels with the academy emblem on them, books of every subject, and many other things for school. I shall give your Divine Graces a catalog full of utensils for her classes. School begins at 8am sharp and ends at 3:45pm. Lady Elizabeth shall change classes along with the other students every 70 minutes. There shall be a short half hour period of recess following a 30 minute lunch break beginning at 12:30pm. The children will recieve a nutritous lunch and class shall resume at 1:30pm. Students require someone to recieve them from school." she finished and took a breath. After the Head Mistress asnwered a few more questions I had, we then paid the first months tuition. The Head Mistress introduced us to Elizabeth's future instructors. We greeted them and had short conversations.

We spent another hour of orientation and soon departed. The 45 minute carriage ride back to Infanta's palace is spent with quietness. Once we returned to the palace Mamie greets us with a bouncing Cans in her arms.

"How was orientation, I take it went well?" she asked as Cans held his arms out to his father who gladly took him. I kissed his head as Clarence cradles him in his arms. As we neared the corridors a servant hands me a letter.

"The letter is from Her Majesty?" Mamie said in a hushed tone. I nodded and had her give Bess and Cans a snack. I took notice at how quiet Bess have been and went to her and knelt before her.

"Bess, you have been quiet." I stated as she nodded and spoke.

"You send me away?" her quiet little voice asked. Her eyes are sad and a small smile began on my features and caressed her cheek.

"I am not sending you away. You will go to school and learn many things. More things than I did at your age. Do not fear my love, Mamie with be there to pick you up _everyday_. You have a very good opportunity and I want you to grow up better than I did." I said as I playfully squeezed her cheeks. She smiles in understanding. Most children Her age thinks parents are leaving them when they begin studying.

"You perfect." she said pointing her small finger up to me and I took her hand in mine. I picked her up and kiss her cheeks.

"And so are you." we hugged and went to the dinning room. Mamie, Clarence, the children and I had a late lunch. After, I went to my office and hastily opened the Queens letter.

_To my dearest stepdaughter, Her Divine Grace of Brookfield_

_My Lady Barquette, it has been a while since we have done business. It seems my Ladies and myself are in need of new gowns and dresses. His Majesty and I both require new garments. I wish to be fitted for new gowns in two weeks time on April 6. Other courtiers wish to purchase merchandise from you as well. I find myself desiring new Spanish soaps and delicate French perfumes. We are also pleased to hear how well the Empress has been reigning over Spain and the Holy Roman Empire. Many Kings and Queens of other realms are also pleased with Her Imperial Majesty's good deeds in both her realms. _

_We have heard of your Divine Graces' financial reports and are pleased to hear of your substantial amount of wealth. To His Majesty's and my own knowledge, Your Divine Grace is the wealthiest person in Europe. Their excellencies the French and Spanish ambassadors wish to congratulate you on your fortunes and good health. I myself wish to inquire of your family's and your own health. _

_Also, my family and I wish to gift you. It is something to remind you of God's favor towards you. I look forward to seeing you. _

_With love_

_Jane, Queen of England_

Queen Jane wish to be fitted for new gowns and purchase imports. The courtiers even wish to purchase from me. I knew Charles Brandon and Cromwell told the King and Queen of my wealth, now Her Majesty and her family wish to present me with a gift. _To remind me of God's favor._

I give myself a headache thinking so hard about what the gift could be. What could they possibly have that shall remind me of God's favor of me.

* * *

**_March 27, 1539_**

**_Roxburghe Scotland _**

**_Lady Roxburghe _**

Once I awakened this morning I had no idea that I would receive such a letter from Mary or _Maria_ as she now calls herself. My sweet baby has asked of me. She remembers me, her mother, Elizabeth remembers me. I can not keep myself from smiling as absolutely nothing can break my happy spirit. I thought it would be years until Elizabeth would grow into adulthood that I would see her again. It's almost 8 this morning and my husband Lord Roxburghe shall be back from his hunt with his brother, two merchants and tradesmen in a couple hours time. John likes to hunt deer, foxes and rabbits. I shall have his favorite brunch set about the dinning table upon his return.

Later tonight I shall please John in ways I've only pleased the King of England to gain his favor. I shall please him all night and do what ever he wants, including all of his _secret desires._ Once I please him to great distances only then I shall ask if I can send my daughter gifts and maybe, just maybe take the week long journey to Brookfield to see her. Hopefully Maria shall allow me just to see her. I don't care if it is only a glimpse, it is a glimpse I shall cherish the rest of my years.

Two weeks ago when attending King James' Spring Ball, I was lucky enough to have caught wind of a private conversation.

**_His Majesty's Spring Ball_**

"Their Graces, the Duke and Duchess of Roxburghe." the royal herald announced as John and I gracefully walked pass the courtiers. I honestly did not wish to attend. Coming to court reminds me all too much of England. Seeing the young Ladies throw themselves at King James was disgusting but heartbreaking. I pay attention as I recognized some of the newly ennobled members of the Cullen family. Sir Dean Cullen, the father of the King's favorite mistress, reminds me of my own father. Sir Dean watches as his daughter, Glenna, with a close eye as she practically throws herself at King James. The girls' mother Lady Francis just watches as her daughter unknowingly earns the tittle of _the King's whore_.

Watching this makes me want to empty my stomach. As John and I stood before the throne of Scotland, we lower ourselves in respect. I hide my pity for Glenna as she stood a little ways from the King. Her father taught her well, _never interfer with His Majesty's business_. That was the first rule my father taught Mary and I, and just like Lady Francis, our mother looked on also. It was all she could do.

We mingle around court and make small talk with other dukes and duchesses. I could not help but hear the giggles of _Lady Glenna_. King James sneaks her small kisses as he whispers sweet nothings in her ear. _'That used to be me'_. I thought to myself remembering the time I had with Henry. Again my heart broke at the eventual downfall and embarrassment of Lady Glenna causing my stomach to churn for I know how her story shall end. She gets pregnant and King James sends her to be married to a commoner. Just like Henry did to Elizabeth Blount, though not as cruel to her as he was to me, _the bastard_. Poor Glenna, forever to be known as the King's whore. I walked to John, who was speaking with the Lord and Lady of Buccleuch. They have a three month old daughter and we are pondering marriage between our families.

"My Lord," I said kindly as I approached John. He turned and kissed my hand.

"Yes Anne, what is it dearest?" he asked sweetly.

"I'm going to get some fresh air in the gardens." I informed as his brows arched slightly.

"Do you want me to join you love?" he asked. I smile kindly and take his hand.

"No husband. I do not wish to take you away from business." I said as he nods leaning over and gently pressed his lips on my forehead. As I made my way to the lush garden, my nostrils fills with the scent of the now shaded flowers. Only a few people are out and about in the royal gardens tonight. My lips curl in content as I would enjoy the moons' brilliance illuminating the flowers. A long kept secret of mine is observing flowers in the moonlight. I think they look absolutely gorgeous at night. There is a bench near a man made pond that was circled with rose bushes. I enjoy the lite mist that comes from the pond's sprinkling system, it is refreshing. I sat for a couple hours and picked a few roses. I had to clear my mind and needed to get Lady Glenna from my thoughts. After getting up and straightening my skirts, I walked near the entrance and stopped in my tracks as I heard snippets of a private conversation.

"_My son and I visited Brookfield_." a woman said. I could not help but listen in. I knew it was rude but I could not help myself. "_We said we were going to tour Spain but we was awed at the beauty of Brookfield and decided to stay. My son was kind enough to purchase new gowns and jewels from the heiress herself._" the same Lady said. Then another spoke up.

"_King Henry's daughter? I have heard she owns a big business and named it after the Empress' house name._" the second woman said.

"_Trastamara Embroideries is very successful. My son and I was blessed enough to meet the Divine Duke himself._" the second Lady gasps and giggles and the first Lady continues. "_We met Their Divine Graces and the Lady Elizabeth_." I had to cover my mouth in fear of discovery as a gasp escaped my lips. "_His Divine Grace treats Lady Elizabeth like she is his child. She and Lord Richard is very close since they are both children. She shall be enrolled in Brookfield's finest academies along with Lord Richard._" this is all new to me. My sweetheart shall be taught by the finest, I cannot wait to tell John. "_Lady Maria was at the Spring Festival. She looked dazzling as always. The entire Divine family attended the festival, my son and I shall return next year..._" they went on about Brookfield and the Divine family. I heard them mention that the Divine Duke has a pet name for Elizabeth as his '_ruby haired angel_'. Ruby haired? The last time I saw Elizabeth she was almost two years old and she had a lite auburn hair. She inherited the Tudors signature red hair after all. My sweetheart is a true Tudor rose. I stood there for another half hour as the unknown Lady went on and on about Brookfield. By the time I returned to the palace the food was being served and John stood motioning for me to take my place beside him.

"How much fresh air did you get?" he asked, I could hear in his voice that he was a little irritated.

"Forgive me husband, I was planning to come in but caught wind of a conversation of two women." I said quietly in his ear.

"What was so good that you had to take up most of the evening?" he nearly hissed. I overlook his anger for I am too happy.

"They were speaking of Elizabeth." that was all I had to say and it caught his attention. We waited until the carriage ride back home to speak about it. I told him everything. My tears of happiness shown on my face smearing my blush. _We talked the entire ride and ended up making love once we got home_.

The loud laughter from John and his brother wakes me from my trance. I stood up quickly and smiled as John came into our outer chambers. I had just finished observing all of the changes that I made to our bedchamber earlier. I had the maid change the sheets to a dark blue with blue and gold lace and had the entire room redone to his most favored colors, candle lit everywhere and things he enjoys.

"Ah wife, look at this deer Thomas shot with his gun." John said slapping his brother Thomas on the back.

"Looks healthy, a good catch Thomas." I said playfully pinching his cheeks. Thomas laughed and hugged me.

"I only caught the deer because your husband is getting old." his jest caused me to laugh. John ruffled his hair.

"I'm not getting old, I have a young son. That must tell you _something_." John laughed as he playfully grabbed my bottom when Thomas was not looking. I love the way John is after a good hunt. He's so jovial and happy. '_Yes_' I almost shout. This day can not get any better. When he's in good moods like these I can practically get whatever I want.

"Good news dear, Adrianne shall visit for a month. She says she has a suitor who wishes to marry her." John said happily. I gasped and hugged him. Her suitor have been courting her for a year now, she must be so happy. It almost appeared that John read my mind. "She is very happy. Gregory has asked me for her hand, and I have accepted." John went on to say. We spoke more of the up coming wedding and invited Thomas to brunch. Once the brothers were bathed, they joined Johnny and I at the dinning table. Johnny is now 14 months old and is just like his father. He just began to walk three months ago though he needs a helping hand sometimes. We allow him to eat with us so we can see him more. Thomas enjoys the spread and stuffs his mouth. I am not disgusted, Thomas keeps John on his toes. Eventhough John shall be 36 next month, Thomas has him being active and often challenges him to ridiculous sports. I smile to myself as I wait for John to notice that his favorites are infront of him.

"Anne, you've had my favorite dishes spead about. What is the occasion?" he asked as Thomas gave me the '_she must wants something_' look out of jest. I swat Thomas' hand and kindly said that I have the kindest husband in the realm. John leans over and kiss me. At 11 we were done with brunch, the brothers ate most of the food only because they could not eat any more. After resting and settling down a musician I commissioned came for the afternoon and played lovely and pleasant songs for us. We all even danced for a while. After doing all of John's favorite things including falconry, we wash up for dinner. A stuffed big laid before us in the center of the table surrounded by sweets, pastries, vegetables, fruits and a host of other delicious dishes. After we finished eating Thomas left for his chambers and it was only John and I.

"Thank you for a lovely day my love." he said silently toasting me with his red wine.

"Today was quite lovely. I like days like this. It is so nice to please you..." I said letting the notion finish itself.

"Please me?" he asked as his eyes revealed his lust. I nod just slightly. "And how shall my wife please me?" he asked seductively. I giggle at his coyness.

"Anyway you like." I say just above a whisper. We patiently put Johnny to sleep after telling him the story of Achilles and how his mother plunged him in the Styx holding him by his heal and during the Trojan War how he was struck with an arrow in the very same heel his mother held him by. Johnny went to sleep and his father and I left for our chambers. He was taken aback and dazzled by the beautiful changes I made for him.

"You've been busy." he said unbuttoning his jacket whilst his eyes roamed the newly decorated room. I nodded and a breath of giggles escaped me. "I will enjoy getting used to these new surroundings." he said as he threw his dark blue jacket on an awaiting chair near the fire place.

"I knew you would like it." I said softly as I walked over and slowly unbutton his shirt. He looked at me as if I was the most beautiful thing in the world and as if he read my mind he softly said...

"You are the most beautiful and loveliest wife a gentlemen can ever ask for." he whispers as he kiss just above my neck under my cheek.

"I love you..." I say as his lips touch mine. We kiss and he lead me to our large bed. Separating the bed curtains I sat quietly as he pulled off his shirt and slowly unbutton his breechers pulling them off never breaking eye contact with me. Once he was naked he then gently pull me up and undresses me just as slowly as he undressed himself. I am down to my chemise and his middle fingers pushed it from my shoulders and lets it fall to the floor. He kisses me again as we lay ourselves on our bed. Pulling the covers back, I slipped under and John joined. His hands caresses up my body and back to my middle. I look into his eyes as I open my legs just enough for him to push his fingers inside me. We giggle as he playfully tries to gain more access. After an abundant wave of kisses, touches, _sucking_ and the ocaisional _licking_. John moved his body over mine and my thighs straddle his sides and waist as my hands caress his chest and neck. I felt John's member on my thigh as it neared my wet entrance. His penis enters me as I relax myself. John fills me sliding in his whole length. I gasps as his hips deepens back and forth. It feels so good, I hug him and kiss his shoulder as he repeatedly deepening within me. My lips are near his ear and I quietly moan his name and bites his earlobe. We make love for a little while and I motion for him to get on his back and he did. He did not pull away from me but rolled me on top of him. I began to role my hips on him and he moans as I, for the first time in this marriage is on top of him, riding him and giving him the best pleasure he's ever had. I have never heard him moan like this and continued to take him. My milk filled breast bounces with each thrust and we both moan as we neared our climaxes. I began vigorously humping him as my climax inch closer and before I had time to breathe John and I came together all over each other. Our moaning is so loud that we may have awakened our son. Once we were done we rested soaking in our essence. After a few minutes a maid knocked and asked if we would like Johnny to be brought in.

"Yes." I breathed as I climb from bed. The maid came in with Johnny and I had her replace the new sheets with more. After we bathed we put the covers over us and I held Johnny in bed with my arm around him. He suckled my breast as I caressed his hair.

"I don't know what I would do if I ever lost him." I said as my son and I have unbreakable eye contact. John looked at me and sat up a little.

"You will never lose him." he said in a forceful voice that scared our son.

"Shhh..." I said to my son and pat his back. "Sometimes I think about Elizabeth and how easily she was taking from me without a second thought." I said referring to Henry's cold heart. John's eyes softened and he knew I was still hurting inside.

"I know..." he trailed off "...how much you miss your daughter. From what I hear, she is a very beautiful little girl who is intelligent and kind. If King Henry allowed you to keep her...I would have gladly accepted her with open arms." he said kindly. I mouthed _'thank you' _as John is on his way to sleep.

"I've gotten a letter from Her Divine Grace..." I did not get to finish my sentence when he nearly jump up.

"What did it say." he whispered loudly turning to me.

"My daughter have been asking of me. Maria sent me this letter..." I said quietly sliding from bed reaching into my bedside drawer and taking the letter from its resting place. Getting back in bed John was short of snatching it from me going over it quickly reading in the dimming candle light.

"She is willing to put past aggression aside in favor of her sister." he said more to himself.

"She wants me to send gifts." I said as I look at him. We stared at each other for all of a minute. Then he gasp in realization.

"Of course you can send her gifts. She _is_ apart of this family, though she is far away." admiration filled me as I leaned over Johnny and passionately kissed my husband. We pulled away out of breath. We shall pick out gifts and search for a captain to bring the gifts." he said.

"What of Thomas? He has acquaintances who owns ships. Perhaps we should consult one?" I ask as I caress his chest.

"Thomas and I have mutual friends, I'm sure Sir Bruce MacGregor is kind enough to send one of his captains on the week long journey." John said getting comfortable preparing himself for sleep.

"Once he finds out the destination of his travels, he shall be one of the lucky few to see the Brookfield docks." I said taking a breath. John made a noise that he heard me and turned on his side. "I shall send so many gifts..." I said and he nods sleepily.

"We shall send a portrait of us, to remind her she has another family." he said.

"I wish I could see her." I said softly. I knew this was my only chance. John sleep visibly left him as he knew where this was going.

"Is _this_ why you bought new things for ours chambers?! And made that brunch and dinner for me? To sway my thoughts into allowing you to leave Scotland?" he asked hotly.

I quickly sat up. "I only wanted to soften your heart on the matter." I said as I watch him leave the bed and get a maid. She came back in and he had her take Johnny.

"Anne..." he started slowly shaking his head. "I know that King Henry does not want you in _his_ realm. I love you and I'm sure Elizabeth is a wonderful child but I will not risk her fathers rath, such a thing can cause war." he said as kindly as he could. I leapt from bed his voice unsure. I can still sway him. I stood in front of him and held his hands.

"If we pay Sir MacGregor handsomely he shall not tell a soul." I reasoned.

"And _if_ you manage to make your way down to Brookfield who's to say Her Divine Grace won't alert her father!" he shot at me.

"Mary and her father are not on good terms, it is said she has severed _all_ ties from her father." I said as my voice is thick with desperateness. He took a deep breath and slowly shook his head. "How much do you love our son?" I asked and he gasped.

"I love my son to death!" he nearly roared. I knelt infront of him.

"How would you feel if King James banish you to England and ordered that you never see Johnny, me or any other child I give you?" I ask him. I can see the hurt in his features.

"It would kill me..." he trailed off.

"All that I ask, is for you to allow me to see my daughter. Just this once. I only want her to remember me so she knows that Maria isn't the _only_ mother she has. Just once glimpse..." I trailed off silently begging him.

"Anne...we..." he hung his head. "We must be careful." he said quietly. I gasped in happiness.

"Thank you." I said as tears wells in my eyes, he caress my cheek.

"Anne, I love you. Just a glimpse." He said. I can see the fear he has of losing me.

"Just a glimpse..." I leaned up and kissed him. We kissed passionately. I look him in his eye as I sat on my feet. My hands slide up his legs and open his shorts.

"Anne..." he whispers. I know he wants it, the lust in his eyes proves it.

"Shhh." I shush him and pull out his erect penis running my hand up and down it's shaft as he moans. My lips press against him and I began to suck him. I have never had him in my mouth. The first time I did this my family was in France. My father needed elevation amongst the nobles and get close to the King. He bribed Mary and myself to do this kind of thing with them. We had sex with them and did anything they wanted us to do. I did this for Henry in his office once, then Queen Katherine caught us. I was so embarressed. We did it privately in his chambers from then on.

As I suckled my husband my head bob up and down as John moan and make noises of pleasure. After a while of sucking I moved faster as his pre fluids escaped. Suddenly his seed spews from his penis and into my mouth. I gladly swallow as he moans even louder and calapse on the bed. I finished with a wet '_pop_' noise and quickly got to my feet and left to clean my mouth and chest. I have to change my chemise because his seed is on it also. After cleaning up I went back to our bed. John was laid over, _sleeping_. I am a little disappointed because I am in the mood for more sex. I slip into bed and caress his chest.

"Mmmm." he moaned as my hand went into his shorts again. Stroking him made him harden again. Now he's stroking himself. I got ontop of him and eased myself down. I rode him again, I moaned as my hips almost grind him. By now he is fully awake and squeeze my breasts as they bounce and shake. We yet again cum on each other. We did not bother changing the sheets and quickly went to sleep...

**_Next Morning..._**

I woke first. The sheets felt hard against my behind and legs. I nudge John awake as we drag ourselves from bed sticky with our essence. We bathed, went to Mass, ate breakfast and left to speak to Sir Bruce MacGregor. We went to the market afterwards.

* * *

_**March 31, 1539**_

_**Royal Palace of Gregor III**_

_**Warsaw, Poland**_

The cool breeze from the Vistula is met with opened windows and smiles. King Gregor sat at his long table dressed in royal purple jacket and breechers. He has organized a birthday feast for his late father, His Majesty King Rudolfo. The royal advisors and councilmen sat with their wives on either side of the King. The Polish court dance to festive music drinking wine and ale. Everyone is enjoying themselves, especially the King. Gregor paid only little attention to his court. His main attention is on the bosom of Lady Konstantyna Yail, the wife of the chief royal advisor.

Konstantyna Yail is a very beautiful woman. She has olive skin and deep brown eyes and hair brown. She wore a black shimmering gown with golden flower patterns beautiful embroidery of sewn in pearls. King Gregor's eyes ravished her. He hardened at thinking what he's _going _to do to her. King Gregor motions for a guard and whispers in his ear. He stood and left the party for one of his spare bedchambers. The guard new and understood what the King wanted. Intelligent men keep their wives and daughters from court for this very reason. The guard orders the other guards to stand close to Spencer Yail. He walks to Konstantynan Yail and whispers in her ear. She looks to her husband with fear in her eyes. Spencer knew Gregor wanted his wife. The look in her eyes screams for him to help her. With Gregor as a King and two royal guard flanking him, he took his wife's hand.

"My Lady do not keep His Majesty waiting." the guard said loud enough for the table to hear. All councilmen, advisors and their wives looked on in shame as the scene unfolded.

Konstantyna quietly rose from her seat and took a shameful look at her husband. The guard took her by the arm and led her to the King.

* * *

A/N: Thank you you patiently waiting. I'm am so sorry about the long wait. The situation with John Kerr's character.

Please review, I love this story and want everyone to have love it to. I added a few more words if you have not noticed. Long reviews! OK be good!


	65. Chapter 60: Transformation

**_Chapter 60: Transformation_**

**_Characters & Titles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build_**

**_Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark Hazel, Light/Med Build_**

**_Jane Seymour-Queen Of England_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim_**

**_Edward Tudor-Prince Of Wales_Blone, Tan Pale, Light Hazel, Infant_**

**_Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Consort Of Spain & Holy Roman Emporer Consort_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build_**

**_Catalina Of Aragon-Queen Of Spain and Holy Roman Empress_Black, Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy_**

**_Maria Trastamara Barquette of Aragon-Grand Duchess, Her Divine Grace & Heiress Of Brookfield_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim Curvey_**

**_Clarence Barquette Jr.-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace & Heir Of Brookfield_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Lite-Med Build_**

**_Clarence Marion Barquette-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace Of Brookfield_Brown, Tan Pale, Hazel, Small_**

**_Lady Elizabeth Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Red, Pale, Brown, Small_**

**_Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secretary and Earl Of Essex_Black, Tan Pale, Dark, Light Build_**

**_Thomas More-Lord Chancellor_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Lighg/Med Build_**

**_Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small_**

**_Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small_**

**_Alejandro Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Austria & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Infant_**

**_Angelina Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Black, Olive, Honey, Infant_**

**_Persèus Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy Amelia Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Infant_**

**_Thomas Wosley Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build_**

**_Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, Med Build_**

**_John Seymour-Father of Queen Jane _Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky_**

**_Edward Seymour-Earl of Hertford, Viscount Beauchamp of Hache_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build_**

**_Thomas Seymour-Lord High Admiral_Black, Tan, Blue, Light Build_**

**_John Ker-Duke of Roxburghe_Black, Pale, Pale Green, Light Build_**

**_John Ker- Heir of Roxburghe_Black, Pale, Pale Green, Infant _**

**_Anne Ker nee Boleyn-Duchess of Roxburghe_ Black, Pale, Brown, Slim Curvey_**

**_Clarence Barquette Sr.-Dux Divine (Latin: Divine Ruler) Of Brookfield, Divine Duke, His Diviness, Protector Of The Land_Brown, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Large Build_**

**_Richard Barquette (Second Son Of the Dux Divine)- Grand Duke, His Divine Grace_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Small_**

**_Daniel Cobbs-Trastamara Embroideries Administrator of Business_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build_**

**Ok everyone, I received on three (3) reviews on chapter 59. I would appreciate it that you all review. All reviews accepted, anonymous and member reviews are accepted. Good or bad, please review. **

* * *

**_**This chapter is devoted to the entire east coast and the victims of Hurricane Sandy. You all are in my and my family's prayers. _**

* * *

**_March 31, 1539_**

**_Royal Palace of Gregor III_**

**_Warsaw, Poland_**

As Konstantyna slowly twist the bronze door knob, the glow from candles are the first thing she sees. The King is sitting at his table playing chess. She enters slowly and curtsies to King Gregor.

"Your Majesty." she said quietly. The King looks up and smirks to himself. Gregor stood and walks to her, his eyes scans the shimmering onyx and golden dress Konstantyna dons. He circles her, watching her closely.

"My Lady." he said as he took her hand kissing it and leading her to his large bed. She tried to keep calm but cracked when he began to remove his jacket and breechers. Once he is done disrobing he turned to her, naked. Konstantyna stepped back and Gregor grabs her. "Calm down Konstantyna, I only wish to taste your sweet graces." he viciously taunted as he held her body close.

With his strength he threw Konstantyna on his bed and ravished her. He pushed her skirts up and snatched her under linen off tearing a cluster of her pubic hairs from their roots. Konstantyna screams as she desperately pushing his chest but to no avail. Gregor growls as he spreads her legs and roughly pushes into her with force. Konstantyna's cries of pain could be heard throughout the corridors. As his hips moved into her, each thrust of his erection earned him a yelp from her. Konstantyna lays there as he legs grew chafe as his hips rubs her inner thighs. Her eyes are closed as tears stream from them and the feeling of _him_ pumping himself inside her. A full hour has passed as Gregor's assault quickened and his warm seed spews throughout her vaginal walls. Gregor lay spent on top of her still within.

"Please". Konstantyna sobbed in a whisper. Groaning, he rolled from her as his member make a wet sucking sound while leaving her entrance. Konstantyna quickly pushed her skirts down not caring about her under linen. Gently she lift herself from the bed and slowly walks to the door.

"Wait." he said in a demanding tone then calmly he said "come here." Konstantyna took a deep breath and obeyed. Gregor reached inside his nightside table and took out a small ruby box. Opening the box he took out a velvet purse of golden crowns. Konstantyna fills insulted but does not want to anger him more. As she takes the money and attempting to turn, he grabs her hand and reached to a small drawer underneath the table. Gregor took out a brush and orders her to fix her hair. She did so with out complaint.

**_Spencer_**

It seems like forever since he had her. But I almost jumped when I saw King Gregor emerging from the halls. My wife a few paces behind him. The music stops as attention was on the King. Everyone around the table rose and lowered deeply for _him_. Konstantyna took her place by my side and curtsies. King Gregor signaled for us to sit. The music began again and courtiers slowly begun to dance again. As I help her sit I can smell _his_ scent on her. Gently I took her hand in mine. She squeezed my hand gently letting me she was well.

"I can only imagine the nightly pleasure Lord Spencer receives, for I have just received a sample of such sweet graces. The King _blusters_. No one cheers or laughs. King Gregor slams his fist on the table. Forced laughs erupted through the room. Anger and rage leaks from my veins. Konstantyna squeezed my hand wanting me to leave it alone. I have seen King Gregor take many noblemen's wives and daughters. The women only went along to spare their husbands and fathers the trouble from the King, or worst, _death._

He spits on the Pope forcing the entire kingdom to praise the Protestant religion. _'He says he no longer supports catholic views on worship and the church.'_ King Gregor even went so far as to slaughter four catholic families to strike fear in the hearts of others. Many in Poland are forced to practice the catholic faith in secrecy, including myself and my family. We see the Protestant views as senseless. What righteous man or woman will _protest_ against God himself. I do not understand such people and now King Gregor is one of them. I know he will get violent when he force his will on his people. Gregor is so much like his father. Lucky for us, that Monacan princess separated his head from his body. She may not know it but that girl did us a favor. As we were done dinning I quickly escorted my wife to our chambers. Once I dismissed the servants I held her in my arms. Konstantyna sobs and tells me of what Gregor has done. After a long two hours holding and consoling her, I bathed her. Slowly I led her to the bath and gently took off her dress, corset and chemise. I lower her in the warm water and bathe her. Once I was done I redressed her in a clean chemise and she slept in my arms. Hopefully his new target will defeat him in battle.

* * *

**_April 6, 1539_**

**_White Hall Palace_**

The breeze from the open window brought a welcomed cool breeze as I took the Queens' measurements. My new assistant Margaret More wrote the measurements down. I employed the More's and gave them a place in my business. I heard whispers around court concerning the More's being granted my patronage. Even more so the courtiers were awed at the beautiful estate I bought them. His Majesty even paid them a visit.

"I love the new French fashions. I have noticed the court is beginning to wear such silken linens." Queen Jane says as she held her arms out.

"Yes My Lady, I get many requests for French gowns and skirts." I say as a wave of dizziness came over me. I took a deep breath and continued the measurements. Once I was done I sat down and rest while Margaret fitted the Queen with skirts. I have been feeling so tired and a little sick lately, my stomach churns, I stood up quickly and excuse myself. I rushed to a near bath chamber and emptied my stomach of this morning's content. Soon someone pulls my hair back and pats gently onto my back. I took a deep breath as another wave of dizziness weakens me.

"Maria, are you well?" the Queen asked. With all the strength I had left I stood and nod. "Come, you must sit. Have you eaten anything today?" she asked as she took me to her apartment, I moaned in response. She sat me down in a chair and orders the maid to get me a late lunch.

"I thank you for you're kindness." I said as the Queen sat across from me.

"All is well Maria, after all you are my stepchild." the Queen says kindly to me. I looked up and smiled at her.

"Thank you your Majesty, I am very well looked after." I say to her in all kindness.

"I am happy to hear that. I have also heard that Lady Elizabeth was enrolled in a prestigious academy." the Queen inquires kindly. I smile at her. I begin to tell her about the Brookfield Academy for Girls, in the middle of it another wave of dizziness came over me. I close my eyes as I place my fingers on my temple. The Queen took notice.

"Maria, are you sure you are well?" she asks with genuine worry in her voice.

"I am fine Your Majesty, I am only a bit dizzy." I say as I smile to reassure her. "Elizabeth is content in her new surroundings, and have been attending there for two weeks, she is learning very much." I say in happiness.

"Does she enjoy it there, being around new people in all?" she ask in mirth, though clearly interested in the school.

"Of course very much my Lady. Her Lady Governance says Elizabeth has already befriended a few little girls from her classes. I am also preparing play dates with the other little girls." I almost vaunt with pride in my sister.

"Elizabeth is very fortunate to attend such a prestigious academy. Shall Sir Clarence join her once he becomes of age?" the Queen asks as her blonde brow arched.

"Yes, once he makes three he will be enrolled into the Brookfield Academy for Boys." I explained to her, she seems very interested.

"That is very good. How is your son, I hear he has grown in the past five months." she inquired. I smile at the mention on Cans.

"He is doing very well, his physician says he is very robust in strength and health. Also he is very intelligent for his age and learns quickly." I said in my pride. As we finish our late lunch, I get up and have the unwavering feeling of my stomach churning. Quickly I clutch my belly and covered my mouth. I ran to the Queen's bath chambers and through up. I cough up the last bit falling back in a heap of mess. I was out of breath and breathing erratically. I have not felt this way since...since...suddenly realization hits me. It is too soon. How could this be. I tried to get up with Queen Jane's help. Once I was on my feet a horrible wave of dizziness comes over me. My knees becomes weak. Queen Jane kept asking me about my health but I could not hear her. Before I knew it, I fell to the floor as darkness cascades around me.

_**Poland**_

As I stand on my balcony, I can not help but think of my wife. Gregor has raped her and may have gotten her with child, _his bastard_. Konstantyna would not eat and only stays in our chambers, only her favored servants allowed to enter and only this morning after tireless begging and pleading, Konstantyna finally ate, though it was only a few bites of strawberry tart. I always hoped that King Gregor would be better than his father and becomes a good King. However, Gregor proves to be not worthy for the throne of Poland. I shamefully admit to turning a blind eye to the wrong doings of Gregor, but taking _my_ wife and viciously rapes her, then had the _audacity_ to laugh and _joke_ about it. The assault on my wife is the last straw for me. Now I secretly hope that the Holy Roman Empress can defeat Gregor in open battle. All Gregor needs to do is start a war and I shall do what needs to be done. Gregor is not strong enough for Queen Catalina yet. The King is making plans to send an elite force into Spain and do an unspeakable crime. Though that will be in a few years time, it will surely start a war and Poland shall have her freedom from Gregor and his terrible bloodline. _Gregor's days as King of Poland is __numbered__. _

* * *

**_(A/N:) Transformation mainly dips into the lives of Spencer and Maria. _**

**_Spencer sees that Grogor is a lost cause and needs to be put down like the dog he is, it takes his wife getting raped for him to transform into a warmonger in disguise. _**

**_Maria has a churning feeling that the Divine family will expand and soon. This 'new' feeling begins a transformation of her becoming a great and powerful woman of influence. Day by day Maria slowly transform into a Divine Princess she was always meant to be._**

**_Ok everyone, apparently I haven't done enough research on Monaco. I automatically assumed that natives of Monaco are called 'Monacans'. Since people who are born here in America are call Americans, I thought 'ans' was automatically added to 'Monaco'. Today I looked it up and found that they are called Monegasque. I'm sorry it took 60 chapters to find that out. It makes no difference now, I'm gonna keep it at 'Monacans'. Lol. Remember to review. _**


	66. Chapter 61: Divine Blessing

**_Chapter 61: Divine Blessing_**

**_Characters & Titles & Descriptions: Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build_**

**_Henry Tudor-King Of England_Dark Brown/Auburn, Tan Pale, Dark Hazel, Light/Med Build_**

**_Jane Seymour-Queen Of England_Blonde, Pale, Blue, Slim_**

**_Edward Tudor-Prince Of Wales_Blone, Tan Pale, Light Hazel, Infant_**

**_Alejandro Of Aragon-Prince Consort Of Spain & Holy Roman Emporer Consort_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Med-Large Build_**

**_Catalina Of Aragon-Queen Of Spain and Holy Roman Empress_Black, Pale, Pale Blue, Slim-Curvy_**

**_Maria Trastamara Barquette of Aragon-Grand Duchess, Her Divine Grace & Heiress Of Brookfield_Brown, Pale, Hazel, Slim Curvey_**

**_Clarence Barquette Jr.-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace & Heir Of Brookfield_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Lite-Med Build_**

**_Clarence Marion Barquette-Grand Duke, His Divine Grace Of Brookfield_Brown, Tan Pale, Hazel, Small_**

**_Lady Elizabeth Tudor-Brookfield Resident_Red, Pale, Brown, Small_**

**_Thomas Cromwell-Lord Secretary and Earl Of Essex_Black, Tan Pale, Dark, Light Build_**

**_Thomas More-Lord Chancellor_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark, Lighg/Med Build_**

**_Isabella (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Auburn, Olive, Blue, Small_**

**_Nicolàs (Tudor) Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Spain & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Tan Pale, Blue, Small_**

**_Alejandro Trastamara Of Aragon-Prince Of Austria & Holy Roman Prince_Black, Olive, Hazel/Honey, Infant_**

**_Angelina Trastamara Of Aragon-Princess Of Spain & Holy Roman Princess_Black, Olive, Honey, Infant_**

**_Persèus Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Slim-Curvy Amelia Troy-Princess Of Monaco_Black, Olive, Green, Infant_**

**_Thomas Wosley Cardinal_Black(Graying), Tan Pale, Blue, Light Build_**

**_Charles Brandon-Duke Of Suffolk_Dark Brown, Tan Pale, Dark Brown, Med Build_**

**_John Seymour-Father of Queen Jane _Brown/Graying, Pale, Dark Brown, Husky_**

**_Edward Seymour-Earl of Hertford, Viscount Beauchamp of Hache_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build_**

**_Thomas Seymour-Lord High Admiral_Black, Tan, Blue, Light Build_**

**_John Ker-Duke of Roxburghe_Black, Pale, Pale Green, Light Build_**

**_John Ker- Heir of Roxburghe_Black, Pale, Pale Green, Infant _**

**_Anne Ker nee Boleyn-Duchess of Roxburghe_ Black, Pale, Brown, Slim Curvey_**

**_Clarence Barquette Sr.-Dux Divine (Latin: Divine Ruler) Of Brookfield, Divine Duke, His Diviness, Protector Of The Land_Brown, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Large Build_**

**_Richard Barquette (Second Son Of the Dux Divine)- Grand Duke, His Divine Grace_Blonde, Tan Pale, Light Gray, Small_**

**_Daniel Cobbs-Trastamara Embroideries Administrator of Business_Brown, Pale, Brown, Light Build_**

* * *

**Queen Jane Seymour**

**White Hall Palace**

**Her Majesty's Chambers**

Maria faints in my arms as I watch in horror, her body becomes limp and eyes are half closed. I held her close to me hugging her. Fear rages inside of me as my body begins to tremble.

"Ladies!" I said in a panic. They came running in and gasps at the sight of Maria lying limp in my arms. Lady Rochford kneels and helps me carry her to my bed. Another Lady of mine rushed out to get the royal physician. The rest of my Ladies ran around, gathering cloths and bumping into each other. We took Maria's dress off leaving her in her chemise. Ten minutes later Linacre came and examined her. While we waited in my outer chamber, Henry burst through the door scaring everyone into yelping and jumping out our chairs.

"What has happened?!" he barked in a panic. I quickly walk to him and put my hands on his chest.

"Henry she has fainted in my arms, it happened so fast. Linacre is in with her now." I said to him as I got him to sit down.

"How long has it been?" he asks as he leans over.

"It has been a half hour since she fainted." I said. As we wait, Margaret More comes into my chambers and curtsy to us.

"Lady More, where have you been?" I ask now remembering I saw no sign of her doing the commotion.

"Your Majesties, I spoke with Lady Pole and she have left for Brookfield to Lord Clarence to inform him about Lady Maria's illness." she explains, beside me I felt Henry stiffened at the name of Maria's husband.

"Of course, he _should_ be informed." I said to her. Suddenly, Linacre emerges from my bedchambers. We all stood awaiting his news.

"Majesties." he said bowing respectfully.

"What ails her Linacre, is she well?" Henry ask almost desperately. I look to the doctor wanting to know if she is well or not.

Linacre nods and smiles litely. _This is good_, I say to myself. "Her Grace is very much fine. I have examined her and found that she is with child." Linacre spoke as Henry quickly stood from my side, his hands rests on his waist. He turns to hide his frustration but faced Linacre.

"Are you sure?" Henry asked in a whisper. Dr. Linacre nods his head in conformation. Henry eyes darts to the floor in silence as anger swallow him.

"Her Divine Grace is not very far along. It is very early." he says as he clasp his black leather utensil bag.

"That is good news." I say as I stood as well. All in the room murmurs and smiles for Maria. By the look of it, news that Maria is with child shall be the talk of the palace. I look to Henry, he appears to have no expression. I go to him and put my hand on his chest.

"Henry, are you well?" I ask out of earshot away from the others. Slightly Henry nods and clears his throat.

"All is well sweetheart, I am to be a grandfather again." Henry said loud enough for the others to hear. He bore a _kingly_ smile. A smile I have come to be all too familiar with. I watch him _smile _to his less favorable courtiers when they visit. I know he is not happy, Maria once again conceives a child. I take a quiet breath as Henry leaves to speak to Cromwell. Just by watching Henry suppress his anger, I know I shall not hear the end of it.

**Infanta's Palace, Brookfield **

**His Divine Grace Clarence Barquette **

Maria's office is more fit for a woman. There are cushioned seats, a soft golden striped cushioned divan that sits under the window to enjoy the view from her office. She even has sweets wrapped in wax paper in a crystal bowl on her desk. Painting of us and other women in her hand made gowns. Fabrics of all colors, jewels, different sizes of corsets and other feminine items are neatly lain about. The air is perfumed with a sweet rose scent. She has a bowl of white rose pedals to further freshen the office. As I sit in Maria's arm chair completing the last bit of paperwork I have, Margaret Pole comes in with Cans squirming in her arms.

"Clarence , Maria has fainted at White Hall!" she said out of breath. I shot up from my seat and grabbed my jacket and left for the stables.

"Julia!" I heard Margaret call leaving the office following me. Julia came quickly and she curtsies. "When it is time, get Lady Elizabeth from school and prepare her for when Mr. More comes." Lady Margaret said. We made it to the stables and had them ready a grand carriage for our departure. We were on our way within ten minutes. The ride to White Hall is quiet. Cans lay quiet in Margaret's arms while playing with her pearl rosary that hung against her breast. Worry grips my heart as the thought of my Maria victimized by a mysterious ailment. I endlessly pray to God as we rode to White Hall. Tears well in my eye as Margaret's hand grips my shoulder.

"It shall be alright." she says as worry shadows her as it does me. I nod and continuing to pray silently.

We arrived at White Hall in the middle of the afternoon around 4. The King's guard received us and Lady Margaret More greets us as I help Lady Margaret Pole from the carriage. Lady More smiles and curtsy to us.

"I have just spoken with Her Majesty, she says Maria has just awaken from her faint." she said completely worry free. A breath of relief escapes me as a smile creeps to my face.

"That _is_ wonderful news." I said in mirth. Margaret Pole clasp her hands and smile as I kiss Cans head.

"Come my Lord, I shall take you to her. Their Majesties are with her." Lady More say as she led us inside White Hall Palace. Everyone parted ways while they bow and curtsy. I am too worried for Maria to acknowledge them. After what seems like forever passing through corridors and other rooms we finally made it to the Queen's chambers.

"Lord Barquette, their Majesties and Her Divine Grace are waiting for you." Lady Rochford said as she led the way to the Queen's bedchamber.

Maria lays against the pillows while speaking to the Queen. His Majesty stood nearby watching.

"Your Majesties." I bowed while Margaret More and Margaret Pole curtsied. The Queen nods for us to rise.

"Maria." I said going to her side. She gently squeezed my hand.

"I am well husband." she reassures me with a small rasp in her voice. She clears her throat with a smile on her face. My smile matched hers and I kissed her hand lovingly. I look to their Majesties and stood.

"Your Majesties are very kind to take such good care of my wife." I said mainly to the Queen. The King took offense and stood.

"Of course we took care of her. She _is my_ daughter." King Henry says before the Queen could speak. Lady Pole brought Cans to his awaiting mother's arms. Cans gurgles and laugh as she kisses him.

"Little Clarence has indeed grown." Queen Jane observes. Maria smile and turned him facing her. He waves his hands and babbles in his baby talk. Maria, due to the circumstances, is reluctant to speak to her father after what happened. Sometimes I think she couldn't care less for her father the King. The same can be said about him.

"Would your Majesty like to hold him?" I ask as Maria caress and ruffles Cans hair. Queen Jane look to Maria as she made an audible gasp. Maria nods and gently hands over our boy to the Queen. He began to cry but once the Queen bounced him around a little he quiets down and her jewels catches his eye. Queen Jane quickly grew enamoured with Cans. The Queens hair hung down and tickles Cans nose. He pulls it and puts it in his mouth. Her Majesty playfully yanks her hair away and feathers his nose with her golden lock.

"He is such a precious boy." Queen Jane says as she and Maria engage in conversation. Ladies Pole and More joins the conversation as well. I walk to the King and he stood up straighter and nods.

"My Lord if I may, I shall be content to compensate you for taking care of my wife." I say kindly taking out my purse. His Majesty's eyes widen slightly.

"I do not _need_ to be rewarded for taking care of my own child." he snapped and walk pass me stopping at the foot of Her Majesty's bed, causing the ladies conversation to halt.

"I wish to inquire about Lady Elizabeth's education." he asked Maria. Surprisingly she answered and for a while father and daughter spoke as if it were the King and his servant. If anyone else was observing this conversation they would not be able to tell that Maria and the King are father and child. "And Sir Clanrence, how is his health?" the King asks. I silently perked up at hearing the name of my son. _The King is actually interested in my son._ I think to myself. _Or perhaps he is just..._

"His physicians say he is robust in health and strength." Maria says taking me from my thoughts, the King nods in approval.

"Very good, he is just as I was. Strong and healthy." his Majesty says.

Then Maria looks as if she just remembered something. "I have almost forgotten, I am to see the French and Imperial ambassadors." Maria says as she pushes the covers back swinging her legs around to the side of the bed.

"Let me help you, I do not want you to fall." I say going to her side. I helped her and she stood up just fine.

"See," she jumps a little "all is well husband." she says while straightening her chemise. Queen Jane held a bouncing Cans and gave him to Lady Pole who gladly took him. Little conversation to place after and their Majesties said their goodbyes and left us to ourselves along with Lady More. Margaret Pole hands me Cans and is helping Maria with her dress and corset. Once they finished preparing her dress and other things, we left Her Majesty's chambers leaving her maids to straighten up things. We went to court and waited beyond the crimson curtains. The royal herald banged his wooden rod on the hard wooden floor twice to gain the attention of the court.

"Their Divine Graces, Clarence and Maria Barquette with their son and heir His Divine Grace, Clarence, the youngest being accompanied by the Divine Governess, Lady Margaret Pole." he said as the courtiers turns, bows and curtsies low in respect. The court is quiet, so quiet that it is erie. Their Majesties stood up and receives us formally. They sat back down and smiles gracefully, the Queen did anyway.

"Welcome Your Divine Graces and Countess Salisbury." the King says as he folds his legs.

"Majesties." we said in unison.

* * *

_**Okay everyone. Sorry about the long wait. I got caught up in Victorious. And amongst other things... **_

_**And Maria is pregnant again. **_

_**Yay. Looks like another heir for Brookfield...or heiress. Next up...Anne FINALLY gets to see Elizabeth after almost two years or something like that? I don't feel like doing the math lol. And thank you for the ideas of Elizabeth's gifts. **_

_**Maria also gets a gift she never expects, especially from the Seymours. Anyone want to guess at what it is. The reviewer(s) who guess right gets a shout out. And the reviewer(s) who guess wrong...well, there will be shouts to win lol. Merry Christmas everybody.**_


	67. Chapter 62: Change

**_Chapter 62. Change_**

This chapter is rated MA for the ending.

**_His Divine Grace Clarence Barquette_**

Soon the courtiers continues to dance and mingle as the French and Imperial ambassadors finds their way to us.

"Your Divine Graces, it is a great honor." the French ambassador says as he bows gracefully.

"It is truly an honor being in the presence of my Mistress' first born daughter, her husband and her son." Ambassador Chapuys says to Maria. She smile and nods for him to rise.

"How is my mother?" Maria asks. Chapuys could not hold back his smile at hearing my mother in laws name.

"Empress Catalina is very well. She and His Majesty rules Spain and the Empire as well as Queen Isabella and King Ferdinand before them." he said in an almost boasting voice. A smile slips through Maria's imperturbable demeanor.

"And how are my siblings?" Maria asks as she took Chapuys' arm walking deeper within the courtiers. I slightly motion for our guards to stay where they are.

"Ah, they are doing well My Lady. Prince Alejandro's health has improved very much. Princess Angelina is also well. Even though her birth was premature, she continually shows signs of good and long term health." Chapuys says to her. Maria has told me of how her brother, Alejandro was born after only eight months in the womb and her sister Angelina at seven. Maria shows content with her sister's health.

After a couple hours went by, the Seymour family gathers by their Majesties. Their Majesties stood getting all's attention.

"Her Majesty and myself along with the Seymour family have come today to bestow a gift for Lady Maria." The King says as he motions for us to come to his side. We come face to face with the Seymour's. Edward and Thomas kneel as they present a gift that is covered with a fine silk cloth. Maria reaches for the cloth lifting it only to reveal a cherry wood long box. This box displays an arrow inside. Maria gasps and steps back. Fear glazes over her eyes only a second then just as quickly rejoining her composure. Stepping forward opening the box Maria slips her hand inside and caresses the arrow.

"Does your Divine Grace recognize this arrow?" Queen Jane asks. Maria looks up to her and nods slowly.

"It is the arrow that pierced my chest." she says. A chill went down my back. My family and I heard of the English Princess' near fatal wound. Though at that time she was unknown to us but Brookfield still prayed for her.

"This gift is to remind Your Divine Grace of God's kindness and favor towards you." Queen Jane says as she stood next to Maria. "I hope you cherish it." Maria turns to her and nod speechless. Her hand instinctively goes to her stomach.

"This gift indeed brings me great joy and closer to God. I thank Your Majesties so much, this gift is wonderful." Maria said as she hugs the Queen. As the night went by Cans was passed to person to person. Her Majesty even got to hold him a second time. Soon Maria and I danced and enjoyed ourselves. After a couple of feast filled hours we prepared ourselves to leave. Cans became drowsy and yawns as he nestles to my chest. Our carriage were brought from the stables and we were soon on our way home. Once we were home Lady Salisbury put Cans to bed. Maria and I was getting ready for bed after kissing Bess good night. Once in our bedchambers in each others arms and she lays her head on my chest.

"What an eventfully day." I say holding her firmly.

"Yes, it has been wonderful and full of surprises." she says her head on my chest.

"What is it?" I ask as I kissed her head. She look up to me and kissed my lips.

"We must prepare ourselves for the coming months." I look to her with confusion as my heart beat began to race.

"Prepare for what my love?" I ask as she looks deep in my eyes.

_"I am with child."_

**_April 20, 1539_**

**_The Channel_**

**_Lady Roxburghe_**

I've sailed the channel a few times in my days in France. Never have I sailed so close to the Brookfield wall. Tis beautiful, we sail pass the docked Divine armada to the port of West Sussex. The Divine West Port is for civilian, merchants, traders, ship owners and other Brookfielders.

"Almost there..." John says as he walks to the railing admiring the busy docks of West Sussex. I face him leaning in close giving him a chaste kiss on his cheek. I have been _thanking_ him almost every night for a fortnight. Allowing me to see my daughter after so long earned him forever my gratitude. I turn back to the sight of the port coming closer and closer.

_I wonder if any shall recognize me._ I've never set a foot in Brookfield, perhaps if this was any other situation I would not take the risk, but this is my child and I shall not rush recognition. As we dock in the port I pull my round hood over my face as John instructs. My dress is made of magenta damask material with a nice floral pattern on it. Nothing _too_ extravagant that will cause people to look closely and put two and two together. Mary or _Her Divine Grace_ says to leave the gifts with a divine carriage driver two miles down the path. I recognize the carriage as the carriage we're in nears it. Only John and I are in the carriage, the ship owner and crew stayed on the vessel or is exploring port, which is a rare opportunity. A man in guard regalia come to the carriage door opening it. John got out first and helps me and Johnny out.

"Lord and Lady Roxburghe of Scotland," he said and bows to us "welcome to our shores."

"It is an honor to be in Brookfield." I say as a small section of the wall opens allowing a carriage to depart. I knew this _had_ to be Her Divine Grace's due to the extravagant designs with six horses pulling it and nearly one hundred mounted guards if not more escorting it. The small procession comes to a halt near the other carriage. The driver hops off and opens the carriage double doors. None other than Lady Maria herself climbs out and makes her way to me. My husband and I bow and curtsy to her.

"Lady Anne, I must say, I have expected you to stay in port." she said with an intrigued gaze. "I am almost stunned by your presence..._almost_. Your audacity surprises me." she says as she walks a half circle around my family.

"Tis no audacity I assure you Madame." I say praying I have not just ruined my possibly only chance to see my little girl.

"Is it not?" her brow raises in suspicion. "I swallowed my pride allowing you to only send gifts to my sister. I made that clear in my letter. However, it appears you did the complete opposite." she snaps at the end.

"I would never openly disrespect your Divine Grace, especially when my child is involved." I blatantly say to her as fear and doubt slowly fills me.

"And why should I believe you? Our shared history leads me to do otherwise." she says. Desperation pours into me. I looked to John but he is as desperate as I am.

"What I did to you was wrong" I admit as tears wells in my eyes. "and for my punishment, I must endure what a loving mother should never have to endure..." she turns to me and sees my now falling tears. "to never see my daughter again and to never set foot in the realm of my birth." I say as the grief and sorrow of losing Elizabeth again weighs down on my heart. John consoles me holding me in a loving embrace. Lady Maria looks away as she too is a mother. Her hand goes to her belly. I broke away from John and padded to her. Her guards reached for their swords but Lady Maria motions for them to still themselves all the while never turning to face me. "I know that I have not followed your instructions, but I haven't seen her in almost two years. I only wish to give her these gifts, for Elizabeth to see that she has a mother. I know I possibly may never set my sights on her again but please, in the kindness of your heart...please let me see her." I begged her. She turns slowly to face me, I look into her eyes.

"Allowing you to see her means disobeying the King of England. He shunned both of us, perhaps..." she pauses as my heart races. "we shall have a compromise." I almost leap from my skin but quickly compose myself. "Do not take my kindness for weakness Lady Anne, my sister is the only reason I am not arresting you for disobeying a divine order." she snaps again.

"You really love her don't you?" I thought out loud unaware she heard me.

"Of course I love her, we were all each other had not so long ago. She is the reason why I am offering you a proposition." she says as she snaps her fingers. The awaiting carriage driver jogs to the carriage opening it's double doors. Suddenly a flash of blue flying from the carriage and coming to Lady Maria's side. I gasp as big brown eyes peer into my own. Lady Maria nods to me and I move closer dropping to my knees. Elizabeth steps back and instinctively grabs Lady Maria's skirts.

"It's alright sweetheart." she whispers to her while bending slightly caressing her head. "Remember when I told you that you have a mama?" she asks in a cooing tone. Elizabeth nods and looks to me. "This is her." Lady Maria says motioning to me, "this is _your_ mama." Elizabeth looks to me again and timidly loosen her grip on Lady Maria's skirts.

"My mama?" Elizabeth asks in her gentle voice. This is the first time I have heard her little voice. A tear drops from my eyes causing more to follow.

"Hello." I say desperately trying to keep from bursting into tears scaring her.

"Hello." she says. I can see myself in her and unfortunately Henry. My hand reaches out to touch her cheek. Her skin is so soft and warm. She looks up at a nodding Maria and my child at long last walks into my arms. I wrap my daughter in my arms protectively and breathe in her scent. More tears fall as our loving embrace grew tighter as I held her head to my heart. After a few long minutes I let her go to get a good look at her.

"Mama." she stated in her small voice while I push her red hair behind her ear to get a good look at her face.

"Yes baby, I am mama." I cooed kissing her forehead. "and I love you so very much." I say softly as fresh tears come from my eyes.

"Sweetheart..." John says as he presents an observant Johnny. I stand up and collect Johnny from his father and brings him down to Elizabeth's level.

"Baby." she say and her small hand caresses his face.

"This is your baby brother." I say as I sit him up near her. She smiles and giggles as she looks to Lady Maria.

"My baby brother." she says to Lady Maria in amusement.

"I see Bess, and he is very handsome." Lady Maria says peering over to us. After a little while we all sat down having a small picnic. Maria sent a few soldiers to purchase a nice spread of food from a nearby market while Elizabeth got aquatinted with her brother.

"He baby like Cans", Elizabeth says to John as Maria and I walk a little ways in the distance not hearing his response.

"My sister swells with happiness, I was beginning to think she gave up on the idea of having a mother." Lady Maria says as the soldiers she dispatched returns with the food.

"I am happy that you granted me this. You have no idea how much this means to me..." I trailed off.

"I know, tis why I have made a decision regarding Elizabeth." she says as we stopped walking.

"And may I ask what decision have your Divine Grace has come up with?" I asked her.

"Brookfield and Scotland are on the opposite side of the island with England in the middle." she began. "My father the King have ordered that you shall never step upon English soil again never to see Elizabeth." she holds her hands behind her back with her chin held high reminding me every bit of Henry. "Brookfield is not English soil...though as for never seeing Elizabeth again, I have the power to overrule His Majesty of England's order." she states much to my pleasure. "I have decided to allow you contact with Elizabeth. According to Brookfield law, if a child in his or her minority resides in the realm of Brookfield under guardianship of an of aged adult, said child has the right to accept contact from the non resident parent. This means that Elizabeth shall have contact with you though I am going to allow minimal contact for now." she finished.

"Minimal contact?" I asked not sure of how minimal she wants it.

"I shall allow you to send gifts every month, perhaps in a years time you shall once again set sail to Brookfield." she smiles as she leads me back to the picnic.

"You have no idea how happy you made me." I say as the rest of the day went wonderfully swell. "Lady Maria went on to include reports of her health and schooling." I spent the day with my son and _daughter_. God has indeed shown his favor and blessed me, not only shall I contact with my daughter but in a years time perhaps sooner, I shall see her once again. As evening looms John has the crew ready the ship for our departure. I hugged my sweetheart tightly and gently sat her on the ground.

"I have another gift for you my dear..." I smile and presented the gift I saved for last. Her features lit up as she smiles. I pulled a black velvet box from my skirts kneeling to her. The box adorned a falcon with spread wings. Elizabeth pointed at the falcon and admitted that it was "pretty". I smiled opening the box revealing a golden 'B' with three pearls hanging from it. Elizabeth moves closer to inspect it as her eyes marvel over the jewelry. I unclasp it and gently clasp it around her neck. It hung down to her chest, I smile as she look at me. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her cheek. John places his hand comfortingly on my back as Elizabeth is safely led back to the awaiting carriage by Lady Maria. My child looks at me one last time as she's being lifted into the carriage. Soon the soldiers escorted the carriage away as they entered the wall disappearing. I stood there silently in a trance hoping she'd run back out and hug me.

"Sweetheart..." John gently nudged me as I come from my trance. I slowly turn as tears of pain run down my cheek. Turning away from the wall was the absolute hardest thing I have ever had to do.

Once back on the ship and into our chambers I couldn't hold it in anymore. I completely broke down and cried. I cried for a long time. John comforted me as our son was being cared for by a nurse.

"It's going to be alright my love. Lady Maria allows us to have contact and soon I promise, soon we shall sail here again and see her." he smiles hugging me tightly. I wrap my arms around him and we lay down not bothering to remove our clothes. Before I knew it I was falling to sleep, the only thing to comfort me was the promise of reports and seeing her again.

_**Granada, Spain **_

_**Palace of Catalina I**_

_**May 12, 1539**_

_Squeak! Squeak! Squeak!..._

The royal bed made loud dull squeaks, both Emperor Alejandro and Empress Catalina's loud moans and yelps of pleasure matched the noise the bed made. Alejandro's hips moved at a fast pace as he thrusts himself into Catalina. He moaned her name as her hips match his in vigorous movement. Her legs tightened around him, her hands are behind his shoulders and digs her nails in his back. Catalina's breasts bounces with each grinding thrust. They had been having sex for almost an hour off and on. It started as a simple smile, then he kissed her, she kissed him which earned him a giggle when he slipped his hand between her legs. She moved on top of him and began to lower herself gently, and soon the vigorous sex began. As she lay beneath him pleasure increases by the second. Her loud yelps and moans was getting loud with her approaching climax. She did not care who heard her screams of pleasure. The maids and other servants has an ear full. Their Empress and Emperor's loud moans and yelps made them smile with a knowing look. It wasn't even 7 in the morning. Mass begins at 8 and they were beginning to show signs of coming. Suddenly the Empress began to yelp loudly and the servants could barely make out what she were saying.

"Alejo! Alejo! Alejo!" the Empress cried loudly and not seconds later Catalina came. She took long and hard breaths as the hot liquid burst it's way onto Alejo's member. The slick liquid allowed Alejo to pump her even more. Soon his seed spills into her instantly warming her. His loud moans rang through the royal bed chambers. Alejo stays atop her until the remainder of his seed left him. There, they lay worn out and spent. It was early in the morning, the sun was already up and shining its brilliance through the opened windows. Alejo rolls off Catalina and took a deep breath. Her nakedness uncovered and sweaty. She slowly rose and kissed her husband on the lips.

"Are you pleased?" she asks as she takes his bottom lip into her mouth. Alejo smiles caressing her breasts.

"I am very pleased and blessed to have you." he says as they both exits the bed. The maids soon enters and draws a hot bath for Alejo and Catalina. They bathed together and dressed. After 45 minutes they were ready for Mass. Catalina, Alejo, Isabella, Nicolàs, Lejo and little Angelina were enjoying breakfast. Princess Angelina, being born two months premature, ate a smaller portion. Her health improved everyday and while she was still young, being one years of age, the royal physician informs that she is showing signs of reaching a healthy adulthood.

"Lady Martillas, how are their studies." Empress Catalina asks as she sits back letting the servants clear the table of dishes.

"Princes Nicolàs and Alejandro along with Princess Isabella are doing wonderfully well with their Latin. Although Princess Angelina is still too young to pronounce the words, she is doing well in Spanish. The royal governess stated proudly. Catalina nods.

"I am very pleased to hear that." she smiles as she gazes at her children. She looked on in silent happiness as the children have just finished eating. She mostly looked a Princess Isabella and Prince Nicolàs. As the young prince grows his features increasingly mirrors that of his true father. Even though the prince shares his mothers onyx black hair and pale blue eyes, he had the tan pale skin tone like King Henry. He possesses Henry's wit, not to mention his fathers' body type. It is like returning to the past when she gazes at her son. Her little man, the true heir to the English throne. At times when the young prince reveals his impatience and rare disobedience, he unknowingly reminds his mother the Empress of the ways of his true father. Though Catalina vowed to never speak of Henry to the royal twins, the younger of the two brings memory from the night they were conceived. No one knows with the exception of a handful of trustworthy people. Catalina's eyes soon comes to Isabella. Her mothers' namesake. Her sweet little Bella , she also has features of King Henry. His dark auburn hair grows from her head unto just below her tiny shoulders. Nicolàs' hair is curly, his long thick locks covers his forehead and ears, Isabella's hair is straight and just as thick. As the minutes went by Catalina's mind was occupied by her children. Soon breakfast is finished and Catalina and Alejo kissed each child's head. The Emperor and Empress made their way to Catalina's office where her council awaited her. Once they have entered, the council rose and bowed respectfully. Catalina set at the head of the table and Alejo sat at her right.

"I have called you all here today to introduce you to my new council member." she began, her voice calm and collected. She had been thinking long and hard about the newest member of the royal council. "Tis my pleasure to introduce you to Lady Amara Ramos." the Empress said and the door came open and Lady Ramos walked in. Her posture straight and she look every bit of professional a woman could look. She walked to her Empress and curtsied low. "Welcome to the royal council." Catalina says as she motioned for Lady Ramos to take a seat. A couple men did not like the idea of a woman joining them in the council room. Though they not dare speak up about it. "Lady Ramos shall be a permanent member of council as well as you all are. She will advocate women's issues and most importantly, equality amongst women and men." Catalina informs the male councilmen. Catalina soon got down to business. Spain and the Holy Roman Empire is about to go through a reform that will change the face of both realm and monarchy.


	68. Chapter 63: Secrets

**_Chapter 63: Secrets_**

Catalina knew full well what she was getting herself into.

Isabella of Castile and Ferdinand of Aragon made sure to drill the past mistakes of past kings and queens to their prince and princesses.

They wanted their children to study past mistakes and learn from them. Catalina studies how past monarchs even her ancestors spent their reign pushing failed reformations.

She vows not to become a failure. The key to a successful reformation is the people you place in power. She had to have the right council members that agrees with her and back her.

Sure, there are people that strongly suggest she hand over power to the King. Catalina knows there are people like them out there but she refuses to give up her place.

It is her divine right as Queen of Spain and Empress of the Holy Roman Empire to reign as such.

She refuses to be like Elizabeth of York. By right of bloodline and lineage Elizabeth should have been Queen of England in her own right and Henry Tudor should have been *her consort.

But do to the scheming of Margaret Beaufort, Elizabeth was treated like a common consort as if she married into royalty, but it is the Tudor who infact married into royalty.

The empress sits back in her chair as she gazes at her council.

"I have been thinking a great deal of Spain's and the Empire's safety." she says. "Spain by itself has soldiers that are barely above fifty thousand, the empire has sixty five thousand. I am the most powerful woman in Europe if not the world beside my younger sister, Empress Helena. In order to protect my domains, I need more than 115,000 soldiers. Therefore, I am declaring all able bodied men 18 and over of the Spanish realm and Holy Roman Empire must be trained in arms." she orders. Murmurs raised in the council room.

Catalina studies her council as they take in her new plans. Carefully she looks at each face

*Each and every one of them are replaceable...she thinks to herself.

One man stood, bowed then spoke up. "My Lady I am pleased to hear that you wish to make the empire and Spain strong with hundreds of thousands new soldiers. In a few years time these new soldiers will be well trained." he said.

Catalina nodded in approval of his statement.

"Thank you councilmen Velàs." she says as he sat. Catalina continues...

"Also I declare that serving in the royal and imperial military's are of the most highest honor. There is a matter of the royal and imperial armadas." the admirals of both royal and imperial armadas looked to her.

"I posses a very large sum of money. I intend to use it to the benefit of the kingdom and empire and have decided to make the armies and navies stronger." she says as her council nodded.

"Now that every male over 18 shall be trained in arms, I have purchased six hundred thousand tons (1,200,000 lbs) of metal for the reconstruction of our ships." the admirals nods stifling the smiles. They are silently riddled with excitement to hear that the Spanish and Imperial armada's are to be reconstructed.

"I wish for the royal architects to construct metal war ships. The regular wood made war ships hold 400 men including crew." she surmised as she skimmed through documents.

"The new ships must have 2,000 soldiers and 1,000 crew for up keep. Each new metal warship must require 400 fully equips metal cannons. There will be 500 chambers for the soldiers. Each chamber shall hold 4 soldiers. There shall be 250 crew chambers. Each chamber shall hold 4 crew workers." again murmurs are heard through the chambers.

"I want the new ships to be four times as large as regular wooden ships." She says and the entire council clapped. Catalina grew proud of herself, she will have control over the worlds largest navel fleet.

"In six years time I want the kingdom and empire to come together and build over 10,000 fully equips warships. I have already purchased 200 tons of iron for armor and 200 tons of steel for weapons. I have ordered the new iron armor to be style under leather. Each and every new and current soldier are to be given new army regailia." once again everyone clapped in respect for their new monarch.

Catalina's plan to reform the military stemmed from her days at Brookfield. She began to plan when she noticed that Brookfield and Monaco has the world strongest armadas and armies. If they went to war with any realm they would win the war due to the fact that they are well trainned, armored and most importantly disciplined.

She too wants the same.

Catalina has a plan to make an even stronger and more powerful stronghold. The majority of Spain and the empire favored her. As the day went by the meeting shifts from protecting the two lands to woman's health, a host of other topics and lastly, education.

"In every city I order that at least 10 schools are rebuilt and opened. Each child is to enter school at aged 4 and exit at 16. When women finish their educations they are to find a husband and or continue on with their education to pursue their goals. As for the men, they are to find a wife for the time being. Once they are 18 they are to join Spain's and the Empire's armed forces." Catalina finished with her council for the day.

All in the chambers nods in understanding and all agreed. Empress Catalina rose from her chair and leaves her office ending the meeting.

Her children still occupied her mind. A smile graces her lips as a thought enters her mind, Catalina detours to the royal library where the children are with there tutors.

The head tutor is teaching French to Princess Isabella and Prince Nicolàs.

"François ler est le roi de France." the tutor said and Prince Nicolàs repeats.

*Francis I is King of France.

"François ler est le..." the young prince trails as his toy horse regains his attention.

"Prince Nicolàs, you must learn French, one day you shall be introduced to the French ambassador and King of France.." she explains to him.

Prince Nicolàs looks to her and began to speak but before he can say a word, Princess Isabella beat him to it.

*"François ler est le roi de France." she said in perfect French. Prince Nicolàs looked to his slightly older sister and his eyes turned to slits.

"It was my turn!" he protests.

"You took to long!" Princess Isabella say as her azure eyes peer in her twin irises.

"So, it was my turn and you *stole it!" the prince yells as if Isabella committed a terrible offense.

"Your highnesses, please calm yourselves." the tutor said in a warning voice.

"Si, tutor." they said in unison. Catalina watch as her twins continually tried to one up each in learning. She smiled as she made her presence known. She came from behind the bookshelves.

Prince Alejandro is the first to notice their mother the Empress. The two year old prince hops down from his seat and ran to his mother. He is still in training to stand and bow respectfully.

Little Alejandro hugged his mothers' knees tightly as his head rested against her legs.

"Mi ho, you are getting so big." Catalina smiles as she picks him up and kissed his head. The prince wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek. "Have you been doing well in your studies?" she asked as she puts him down.

Excited of his mothers presence Prince Alejandro grabs Catalina's two fingers and leads her to the table where he and Princess Angelina was sharing a tutor.

"Your Majesty." the royal tutor curtsied and pulls out a chair for the Empress.

Princess Isabella and Prince Nicolàs quietly joins their mother and siblings.

"And how are my favorite set of twins?" she asked as they bowed and curtsied to their mother.

"I am well mama!" the older prince piped.

"Me too!" Princess Isabella said standing on her tip toes. Catalina smiles and playfully pinches their cheeks.

"I am happy to hear that, and mama has come to observe your learnings." Catalina says as the royal children grew excited.

"In want you two to stop bickering. You are brother and sister and should not be fighting." she chastised them and turned her attention to Isabella.

"Mi ja, you are not first born, but you are the oldest here and I expect you and Nicolàs both to set an example for Alejoandro and Angelina." she stared down the royal twins who nodded and looked to the floor. "Am I understood?" she said with a serious tone.

The twins nods again and sat back with their tutors and were on their best behavior as their mother watched.

Two hours went by and an chamberlain came in the library and bowed to the empress.

"Your Majesty, a messenger from England is awaiting you in your office." he says to her.

Empress Catalina excuses herself and is followed by the chamberlain to the royal office. The chamberlain returns to his post and Catalina enters the office.

As she gazes at the messenger as he rise from his seat and respectfully bows to her.

Her stifles a smirk as he saw recognition on her face.

"Your Majesty, it is an honor." he says as she held her hand out for him to kiss.

"Mr. Knivert, welcome to Spain." Catalina says as she motions for him to sit. "I assume my servants have served you with the best hospitality?" Catalina asked.

Anthony Knivert smiled and nodded. "I've been welcome with opened hearts." He said kindly.

Empress Catalina sat down and offers refreshments. They had small talk and are about to speak of the message he had for her.

Though the children came running in bustling with giggles and laughs, their Lady Governance behind them.

"Forgive me Your Majesty! They ran away so quickly." Lady Martillas said out of breath.

"Children!" Empress Catalina says in a warning tone. They all stopped and curtsied and bowed.

Prince Nicolàs stepped up. Seeing the prince in person made Anthony Knovert stop drinking his honey wine and looks in both eyes of the elder prince and princess.

Catalina catches his line of sight and silently panics.

"Your Majesty, may we go hunting with Sir Reginald and papa." Prince Nicolàs asked before his mother the empress could say anything.

"Children you do not come bursting in my office, especially when I am entertaining guest." the empress reprimands.

The royal heirs all looked down in shame. "Never run from your Governance!" she further reprimanded.

"Yes Your Majesty!" they said in unison.

"My God..." Anthony Knivert whispers just enough for Catalina to hear. She watches as he gazes at her twins.

**_Empress Catalina_**

_Oh God he knows..._

"You may go." I quickly say and despite what I told them earlier they squealed in excitement and ran from the room.

"Please, you must excuse my children, they are still so young." I said in hopes he would not discover what I have so long tried to hide and keep safe.

The look in his eye was the look of unsure news.

"Sir Anthony I believe you have a message for me?" I need to change this subject. My son looks too much like his..._Henry_.

Knivert looks at me with pity. Henry and Anothny grew up together and he's very loyal. Perhaps if I write down a number...

"He...looks just like him. They both do." was all he said. My eyes glazed over in defeat.

"They are only three years old. My King is the only father they know." I said calmly looking him in his eye. He nods and sat back.

"He is a very handsome boy and the princess is a very beautiful girl..."


End file.
